Wild Arms 3: finding one's own place
by narukaze
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night. When drifters met on a train by fate. Only to end up more then they hoped for. Will be Spoilers in later chapters o.o
1. Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

It was a dark and stormy night…

My self and my cousin were on a train. She was just starting out as a drifter. And I was traveling with her. She was sitting by the window on the train. And I was beside her. Virginia was reading one of her Wild West books. The one she was on now was called girl alone in the world.

I never did understand why she loved those books. Why read a book like that? When you could be a drifter? I found my self slowly falling asleep; Virginia was as well. Just then the train quickly stopped.

"Ahh!" Virginia yelled falling off her seat. I quickly looked down at her. "Virginia..?" I said kneeing down to her. She shook her head a bit. As she stood up; "I wonder why the train stops like that..." She whispered to me. I shrugged to her. "How would I know..?" Virginia got to her feet.

Then she opened the door to see a train worker run up to another saying something. Virginia slowly turned the other way and tries to run as she ran into another worker. "Virginia you should look before running…" I whispered to her, as she rubbed her forehead.

"O-ouch…!" she whispered looking to the worker. "I'm sorry!" "I was in a hurry!" the worker said waving his hands around a bit. "That's alright, just what's happening..?" Virginia asked looking at the worker. "Well I'm not too sure my self..." "That's why I'm making my rounds..." he said waving his hands around still.

"But I heard that some thieves are hiding on the train…" "So please return to your seats for now..." he said pointing to where she came out of. She looked to Virginia for a second then they both nodded. They made a run past him. "Hey!" the worked yelled to us.

Virginia waved her hand to him. "Thanks for the tip!" She yelled as they left the train car. They both stop at a train car with a broken lock on the floor. "Hmm..." I whispered to Virginia as the worker ran up to us. "This place is off limits!" he said with some what of a yell at us.

"Because something special in they're?" Virginia asked not looking at him. "Yes that right!" he whispered to her. "Well it looks like the lock is broken..." she said pointing at the broken lock lying on the floor. The worker looked in shock. Then he started to shake his head a bit. "That can't be, I'm the only one with the key!" he said pulling it out of his jacket.

"I say we look inside to see what behind it..." Virginia said as the three of us enter the car. "Thank goodness it looks like everything still here..." "But let me look to make sure…" he whispered walking past the two girls. I kept looking around. I felt like something was in the room with us.

The worker slowly opened the chest as a light came out of it. Virginia stared at the light. "What's this light…?" She asked as she and I quickly turned to watch three male drifters appeared in the room holding they're arms pointed toward each other.

How the hell did I get in this mess? I wondered as I looked to the three male drifters. Well this is how it all started…

Two weeks before the fatefully encounter; Are hometown of boot hill was attacked by demi-humans. Me and Virginia we're protecting some child from them. "There you've taken everything we have. I ask that you leave here at once and leave us in peace!" are uncle tesla yelled to the head of the demi-humans.

"Uncle Tesla!" me and Virginia both said at the same time. We looked over to him still standing in front of the children. The demi-human boss then walked up to Tesla. "Gob-gob! Tough words from loser! Me teach you lesson." "Might is right!" "So you are wrong and me am right! Me am right, so me am cool!" "gob-gob!" the leader of the demi-humans then pointed to a follower to stand by the goods they stole.

"Gob-gob! Me am strong so always hungry. So me come here for food. So that is rule, and me am cool! Gob-gob!" the leader grinned looking at Tesla. "Gob-gob! You are uncool. So you fee me and buddies. Dat is new rule dat me decide! Gob-gob!" after the leader finished saying that Tesla looked angry.

"Feed you? We can't afford to do that! We'd all…" he said after about to finish the leader hit him. "Gob-gob? Taste good? Weak get full quickly." The leader said with a laugh. "You have no food den eat some of dat! Gob-gob!" he finished saying as the demi-humans left town.

Virginia then nodded to me. We followed them when the others check to see if Uncle Tesla was alright. "I'm all right. Don't worry about me." "Everyone is safe…and that's all that matters…" Tesla said slowly getting to his feet. He then looked around, "wait…where's the girls…?" he asked looking to his wife.

Me and Virginia had followed the demi-humans to they're hideout. It was Virginia's idea. But I had a feeling we would both get in trouble for this. The door closed closely behind us. "Yikes! Rusty hinges great. Now I'm here…" she glared at her cousin. "You mean we are here..." Virginia waved her hand at me a bit.

"Yeah yeah...we come this far…" "We can't turn back now!" "It's time to fly!" Virginia said holding her arms up. I shrugged to Virginia. Virginia was trying to open the door to the next room but it wouldn't move. "Virginia. Sometimes you will have to push a level to open a door or do a puzzle…" I whispered as she pulled the level. Then the door opened.

Virginia started to laugh a bit, "ok ok...I'm still new at this remember…?" she said to me as a rolled my eyes. "Let's just move on." We head into the next room. As soon as we did enter to find demi-humans turning to find us. "Ahh!" Virginia whispered as I looked to her. "Virginia they are small fry we can take them…" I whispered as the two of the demi-humans ran up to us.

"You remember your practice right..?" I asked Virginia. "Yeah no problem…! I'll take one out you take the other!" she whispered to me as one of the demi-humans came at us. Virginia quickly dodges the one. "Now!" I yelled as we both fired then the demi-humans disappeared.

"Wow…so that was a fight.." Virginia said holding into her arm. "Don't tell me you're tired…" I said looking a bit worried toward Virginia. She shook her head. "No I'll be alright! It's my time to fly!" she said, as we enter a room to the right. We found a chest in the room, Virginia opened the chest there. She found a Tinder crest.

"That could be helpfully to light items to open doors or just to see around us..." I whispered to Virginia. "I think I saw a torch in the other room..." Virginia whispered as we head back. Virginia threw a Tinder crest at the Torch lighting it up as the door opened.

After going down some stairs we found a big wheel in the next room. "The door isn't open." Virginia whispered as she looked over to me. "You're so helpless..." "You will need to turn wheels sometimes to move items or even open doors..." "Give it a try..." Virginia slowly nodded to me.

The door opens after Virginia turned the wheel a full time around clock wise. "Hey, it opened!" Virginia quickly ran inside and I slowly followed behind her. We both looked in shock what we found in this room. It was all the items that had been stolen from are village! "Hey! It all the valuable they stole from us so this is where they stacked everything…" Virginia said as I nodded to her.

I knew she would open everything and want to take them back to town. And she did so. But as she opens the last chest, she found a Duplictor key as well as a picture under it. "Hm? What's this..?" Virginia asked picking up the picture to look at it.

"Isn't that a picture of uncle..?" I asked Virginia. But she didn't answer at first. I watch as tears started down her cheeks. I guess it hurts her to just think of her father. "A photo of daddy…" Virginia said trying to get all the tears out of her eyes. "I thought I destroy all his pictures after mom died, since they only brought back painful memories..." I couldn't help my self but feel sorry for my older cousin.

Her mother dies when she was still little. Because she had a weak heart. And she had been living with are Aunt and uncle. Virginia started to shake her head a bit. "This is no time to dwell on the past..." she said as she looked over to me. I slowly nodded knowing she was right. "We have to do what we can for the people who need us today!" she said with a big grin.

"Yeah, Ginny let's get out of her and return the items to the villagers!" Virginia nodded to me as we left the Treasure room. We found a magic sealed door. But as soon as we got up to it; the duplicator key disappeared. "Ekk!" Virginia yelled as I giggled a bit. "It's all right that normal for these keys…after you find a seal door with them they disappear." I said as Virginia nodded.

"We should keep going before the boss finds us…" Virginia nodded to me as she walked inside the new door and I slowly followed. We head down a small hallway then into another room. A big door stood in front of us. "The exit!" Virginia yelled she started toward the door. But then I heard something and knocked her out of the way.

IT was the demi-human boss! "Y-you're the one who stole all our valuables…" "You're the one who brought so much grief to everyone!" Virginia yelled pointing a hand at the boss. The boss ran at us. "Watch your self he no pushover!" I yelled to Virginia. She nodded to me. "She fired some shots at the boss, and then the boss hit me with his axe.

"Ouch..." I whispered holding my arm. "Sara!" Virginia yelled looking over to me. "Keep your eyes on him!" "And remember if we are in real trouble do a mystic with a heal berry..." "It heals your whole team for 300..." she nodded to me. "Don't worry! I got it!" she yelled firing at the boss again. After another hit, I let out a gating on the boss finishing him off.

After we stop the boss I heard Virginia breathing heavy. Just then followers of the boss ran into the room surrounding us. I quickly ran in front of Virginia. "They're still coming. So many..." I heard Virginia whispered holding into her shoulder. "Damnit..." I whispered placing my hand on my arms. Just then the door behind us opened. "Everyone! They're in here! Hurry!" it was one of the children me and Virginia protected.

The demi-humans quickly ran after the humans enter the room. Uncle Tesla quickly ran up to Virginia smacking her on the cheek. "Thank you for protecting trouble maker. Virginia..." he whispered to me. I nodded to him we head back to town.

Virginia had been in her room for a bit now. And Uncle Tesla and Aunt Shalte when to talk to her; a bit after uncle Tesla came down stairs to talk to me. "Sara…" he said starting to tell me something. "Virginia…has just told us…she wants to be a drifter…" I didn't look too surprised to hear this. "I knew she would one day…" I whispered closing my eyes.

"But I ask of you please travel with her and watch over her..." he was asking me to do this because I became a drifter two years ago. I would travel back sometimes to see my family. And luck threw a card at me this time. "Don't worry uncle..." I said with a small smile. "I'll watch over Virginia..." he quickly started to thank me. He wanted to pay me. But I said it wasn't needed. Why? Because she is family.

I knew also Virginia became a drifter wanting to find her father. I wondered if he was still alive as well. We both wanted the same thing. To find a man lost in the wasteland. A day later; me and Virginia got ready for a train we would meet three other drifters on. This is how we got they're and how fate took over.

WILD ARMS 3

A minute later a loud sound was heard from over head. A hole was in the ceiling now. I looked toward the ceiling as the other drifters did as well. "What now..?" the worker on the train asked. "I think someone on the roof…" Virginia said stepping in front of me a bit. "Yes, I believe that would be are thieves…" "Is anyone willing to go up there to check..?" the green hair drifter asked looking to the silver hair and brown hair male drifters.

"You're joking right..?" "I'm not that stupid to turn my back on a person I don't even know…" the male brown hair drifter answered to the green hair one. "Very well. I will be lead…" the green hair drifter said. I then looked to Virginia. She nodded to me, "Sara go check it out as well I'll stay with the worker..." She said pulled her arms out.

"Sure no problem…" I said looking to the three male drifters. Then we started to climb up. First the green hair drifter climbed up then the silver one then the brown one and he helped me up into the roof. "Heh looks like we got found out..." "You guys don't look like watch dogs or normal drifters..." the drifter with blue hair said. "hmm..And didn't I see you two breaking in? so your both after the same treasure..?" the blue hair drifter asked looking at the sliver and brown male drifters.

They looked at each other for a second then quickly looked away from each other. I found my self glaring at this man. Just something about him I didn't like. "Boss the girl with them isn't too bad looking…" one of the men said standing beside the blue hair drifter. "Hmm..?" the blue hair drifter said. I quickly looked away from the three standing in front of us.

"She isn't very friendly..." the blue hair drifter said with a grin. "Yes we're hired to protect the treasure from like of you…" the green hair drifter said pointing his arms toward the blue hair drifter. "I ask you kindly to leave then we will be no uneed bloodshed…" the green hair drifter said, I slowly pulled out my arms having a feeling we wouldn't be that lucky.

"We welcome uneed bloodshed..." "I'm sorry to say we can't leave…Business is business…" the blue hair drifter said with a grin. "I like the no having bloodshed part as well…" the blonde hair drifter said. As he did the blue hair drifter hit him with the wood end of his arms. "I wonder who they work for..." I whispered to the green hair drifter. "You have a sharp eye, how's your shooting..?" the green hair drifter asked me.

I only answered him by giving him a sign with my hand. "Glad to hear it…" the green hair drifter said with a small smile on his face. "I ask for your help as well…" the green hair drifter said looking over to the silver and brown hair drifters. "Hmm what are you plotting…?" the blue hair drifter asked with a grin.

He slowly pulled out his watch to look at it. "Time is money, so let's get moving…!" "Take them out!" the blue hair drifter said. "But boss! I think you just took more then you can take!" "We are short by one!" the drifter with a hat on said. Then the blue hair drifter shrugged at him. "If you don't want to end up the same way. Then let's get going…" "Janus…that's the name…" he said as the three came toward us.

"Man to think we just met like 5 minutes ago…" "And now we are all buddy buddy…make me wonder how we got into this mess…" the brown male drifter said looking toward the three. "Worry about that later…after we take care of them…" I said looking over to him. He then nodded toward me. "Yes ma'am!" he said pulling out his arms.

After two gunshots on them; the blue hair drifter name Janus let out an attack on all of us. "Ouch…is everyone okay…?" I whispered holding into my shoulder. "Yeah no problem…" the silver hair drifter whispered rolling his eyes a bit. "Don't worry I can heal everyone…" the brown hair drifter said with a grin. I nodded to him, as I turned looking back to the group in front of us.

After 5 rounds of shooting them they fell to they're knees. "We're out of time…" "But you're not too bad sweetheart how about joining are side..?" Janus asked with a wink. I started to feel sick to my stomach. "Thanks but I'll pass I have a bigger job right now anyways…" I said as I looked away.

"Aww…that's too bad…" "Well that's all for now kidos!" Janus said backing away a bit. I blinked hearing another train. When I turn back the three jumped to another Train. "So long sweetheart…" janus said giving on last wink. "Ugh…" I whispered to my self I felt like the last thing I ate would come up at any second.

Soon after that we finally made it to the train station. We all got off of the train. A worker hand a box to the green hair drifter. "Here you are…" the worker said with a small smile. He then nodded to the worker, "anything that is destroy please report and it will be taken care of..." the worker nodded to the drifter.

Virginia slowly turned to the brown hair male drifter. "What was the light I saw come from the box? It felt kind of warm as well…" Virginia whispered to him. "That was nothing more then the Ark scepter…" "It's a special scepter that let's baskarens speak with Guardians…" Virginia looked very surprised. "Wow…I never knew something like that was in this world…" Virginia said covering her mouth.

"I have to take this to my license and I believe you know her location…" the green hair drifter said looking to the male brown hair one. "Yeah, I guess I do it location west of here…" the green hair drifter nodded. "For the time being now how about we stay together up to turning the scepter in…" the green hair drifter said with a small smile.

"If money in it I'm in…" the silver hair drifter said closing his eyes. "Hmm, where should we begin…?" Virginia asked placing a hand on her cheek. I gave her a weird look. "I know! We should info are selves!" Virginia said with a giggle. I could feel the other drifters rolling there eyes at her. "Virginia you got to be kidding! We don't even know these people…!" I said to her getting a glare from her. "So? They help stop those thieves right?" I shook my head at her.

I couldn't believe she really was family. The green and brown hair male drifters were laughing a bit just watching us. I slowly let out a sigh, "Fine…" I whispered to Virginia. She giggled and did a little jump. "Well I'm Virginia Maxwell…" she said pointing to her self. Then she quickly grabs a hold into my arm. "Hey!" I yelled at Virginia. But I saw the grin still on her face.

"And this is my little cousin Sara..." I started to glare at her. "I'm only little by one year…" I whispered still keeping my glare on her. The two other drifters were still laughing. "Well ladies I am gallows Caradine…" with that he placed a hand on my free arm. My glare quickly turned to him. I quickly pick up my foot stepping on his foot really hard. I watched gallows let out a scream as he let go of my arm.

"Ouch!" he yelled jumping around on one leg. "Sara!" Virginia yelled looking at me. "I didn't like how he was looking at me…" I whispered crossing my arms. I could hear someone laughing. I check to see who was. It was silent silver hair drifter; "what's so funny?" gallows growled as he looked toward the silver hair drifter. "That you would be that stupid to do that after learning a girl's name…" the silver hair drifter said looking away.

"What?" gallows asked moving closer to the silver hair drifter. "You heard me big and tall…" the silver hair drifter said with a grin. I watched Virginia quickly make her way over to them to break the fight up. I shook my head a bit because I knew the silver hair drifter had a point. "Stop that!" Virginia yells at both of them. "Hmp!" they both said looking away from each other.

Gallows quickly jumped at the silver hair drifter. "What the hell are you doing?" the silver hair drifter yelled trying to throw him off. "Come on! Tell the pretty ladies your name!" gallows said finally being threw off. "Why should I?" he yelled hiding in his scarf.

"Please…?" the silver hair drifter looked to find the girl name Virginia standing in front of him. I could hear him growling a bit. From the look of it; he really didn't care for people. "Jet…Jet Enduro…" the silver hair drifter whispered pushing some hair out of his eyes. "See was that so hard?" gallows asked jumping into him again. "Get off and stay off big and tall!" Jet yelled wanting nothing to do with him.

I could feel a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. "What a group…" the green hair drifter said. I turned to my right to find him standing beside me. I didn't even see him move. That told me he had been a drifter for sometime. I watched him slowly smile down at me. "I am Clive Winslet…" the green hair drifter said still keeping a small smile on his face.

I slowly nodded to him, as I felt Virginia run up behind me. She hit my back hard as I fell into my face on the ground. "Ugh…" I whispered with a growl. "Opps…anyways now that we know each other let's go to the where the license is…!" Virginia yelled helping me to my feet. She a big pain in the butt I tell you! "well then…" Clive said pushing his glasses up. "To Baskar we five go…" Clive said with a laugh.


	2. First Mission

**Chapter 2: First Mission**

After a bit of walking we found a town surround by walls. I had heard of this town before. The town called Baskar. A town where people live peacefully with the planet and guardians; "so this is gallows' hometown…" Virginia said looking around a bit. "Also known as Baskar Colony, where the people believe in the powers that sustain the world, the guardians…" I nodded to Clive I remembered reading about that as well.

But I felt a bit hyper wanting to learn more from the elders here. I watch Virginia look to jet. "You sure don't react much…" she said looking at jet. Jet quickly looked away as the others looked to him as well. "Well, I must go finish my assignment. Would you mind introducing me to a lady named Halle?" "She is the one who assigned me the task of delivering the ark scepter..." Clive said looking toward gallows to get a shock look from him.

"Who, me?" gallows asked pointing to him self. "Introduce you to granny? I ran away from here three months ago! Everything thinks I'm dead!" and I thought Virginia was hopeless. But seeing this I knew gallows was more hopeless. I knew Virginia would start yelling any minute from hearing that run away part. Just then we heard a little boy voice. "B-Brother?" gallows quickly closed his eyes hearing the voice.

The boy quickly ran up to gallows then he turned to look at the boy. "You're home! This is like a dream come true! I did not even foresee this in my dream sight!" "Although grandmother did say you would be home soon. She was absolutely right!" the boy finished saying. I couldn't believe they we're even brothers. They look nothing alike. I watched Virginia mouth open and not say a word.

"So. He is family? As well as Halle…?" Clive asked pushing his glasses up a bit. "Oh...man…" Gallows whispered placing a hand on his forehead.

We found the women name Halle inside of Gallows' house; in the northwest part of town next to the temple. "Yes, that's the ark scepter all right. A job well done." "Here is your reward and a little extra…just to show my appreciation..." "Go on, take it." She said handing 1200 gella over to Clive. He nodded to Halle placing it in his pocket.

"Looks like I caused you more trouble than you bargained for. Not only did you deliver the Ark Scepter, you also brought home my incompetent grandson…" Halle said waving her staff at gallows. "Hey, leave me outta this!" "It was just a coincidence that I came home." Gallows said with somewhat of a yell. We all turn to look at him. "Not Necessarily. She did mention I may also have to deliver a troublesome package." "I had no idea the package would be you until now…" I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

I saw jet was having the same problem. "I Figured robbers and Thugs would jump at the Ark Scepter if I released information about its transport." "And this boy would so after it, too." "I never imagined it would be this easy…" Halle finished saying as a grin appeared on her face. Halle was very wise as well as tricky. She could make others do things for her without them knowing it.

I Like that about her. "I should've known…you and your dirty tricks granny. But tell me this, if you just wanted me back here, does that mean that I've had the real ark scepter all along?" "And the one we delivered fake?" I was surprised because it was a good question coming from him. But the scepter that had been inside the box had a kind of warm energy it had to be real right? Halle didn't answer gallows as she shook her head quietly.

Just then Gallows' brother Shane enters. "I'm back!" he yelled entering the room with two other scepters. "Oh, your are so pitiful…Listen well. The Ark Scepter. You took, the one transported by train, and the two over there all four of these are Genuine, Ark Scepters..." "Gallows…don't tell me you thought there was only one ark scepter in this world…" "Your lack of discipline for your studies is atrocious. I thought I had taught that to you and Shane…" I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head.

Just watching this may me glad I was nothing like gallows. I felt like someone was watching me. I turned to my right to find jet was. I gave him a weird look then he quickly looked away. "Is that true…?" gallows asked his little brother. Shane nodded to him in answer. "The Ark scepter is a staff, which can transmit and receive will power, in other words, it is a sacred artifact used to communicate with Guardians." "There are a total of four ark Scepters in this world. They were enshrined at various places that worship guardians, but are gathered here now."

"The bearer of an Ark Scepter is capable of sensing presence of the spiritual guardians. Which means he or she is capable of materializing the power of the guardians in this world." Just hearing that much was a lot to take in; But I remembered reading about the guardians when I was little. "The bearer of the ark scepter has the right to use the power of the guardian. But the bearer also has the right to kill the guardian..."

I'm sure everyone had a shock look as I did hearing that part. "Huh…?" Virginia asked looking a bit confused. "Shall we go for a walk? I'll continue my story then…" we left the house and head for the temple in town. I felt like I was being watched again. I looked to my left to find it was jet again. What is with this guy? He quickly looked away again as we enter the temple.

I stood a bit behind Virginia we we're all looking toward Halle. "The Ark Scepter made it to the colony safely, away from the hands of villains…" "Thank to all of you, that is…" "But I do have a new mission I would like to ask of you…" I gave the women name Halle a weird look as she told us about the mission. I watched Virginia look change to shock.

"You want us to kill the guardians…?" Virginia asked placing a hand over her mouth. Halle laughed a bit to her self. "Not Exactly…" She said as she looked to Shane standing next to her. "I have been training hard to become a priest, and in the past year or so…I developed a special ability where I can foresee Future events through my dreams…" I Placed a hand under my chin listening I heard of this ability before but from where?

"It is called 'dream sight' through this legendary supernatural power; I was forewarned of the following Apocalypse…" "A blue shadow will rise from the ancient dead on our planet, Filgaia." "The Resurrected blue shadow will wield a sharp, cold sparkle that will eat away the planet. People, animals and all other life-forms will be devoured; and eventually Filgaia it self." It was hard to believe everything that was just said. IT could be nothing more then a bad dream?

But I wondered what this cold sparkle would be. "But there's no absolute proof or evidence to back it up. It's just a…" Virginia thought the same about it as I did. "Dream, but this is my kid brother's dream. Trust me, his dreams always come true." Gallows said backing up Shane. "Always…?" I whispered thinking more about the matter. Virginia slowly looked over to gallows hearing this.

"Thank you, brother…" Shane said as a smile appeared on his face. "I call it the 'blue Menace.' But this threat is not all the dream speaks." "It also tells of how the blue shadow will be defeated." Halle said, hearing that I wanted to know more. I also knew it couldn't just be a bad dream now. "The blue Shadow shall be expelled by releasing the chains which bind the guardians…" "Filgaia Eventually rejuvenate, and a little girl will bring about peach and tranquility…" Shane finished saying as Halle nodded to him. A little girl? How could one girl bring peace and Tranquility? I felt like I was being watched again. I looked to my left to find jet looking at me again. What is with him? You would think he never saw a girl before.

When he found me looking back at him; he quickly looked away. What a weirdo, I thought. "Your next mission to you is to release the guardians…" I couldn't believe my ears. "This may be a job for your grandson. But we're not Baskars." Clive said believe we had to no right to do this request. She Halle started down the steps and toward us. She stops in front of Gallows.

"You can do it. When I said that the bearer of the Ark scepter has the right to kill a guardian, I meant…You must face it in battle." "It proves that you are worthy to face these intangible, invisible beings." "And by fighting and proving your strength and guardian will be released from the earth, transferring itself into a medium." I nodded even if it was a lot to take in again.

I did read about this inside of a book before. "What's a medium..?" Virginia asked looking toward gallows and Halle. Halle nodded to gallows, he took a stone like square out to show it. "This is a Medium…" "It can be considered a passport that allows man kind to shape the planet, and manipulate various powers…" In other words the mediums let you cast spells normally only guardians could.

"But this one here is animation, made from Baskar Technology by extracting the breath of the planet like water and wind, and refining it." "This mission requires you to create a high density, pure Medium from the bare bones of the planet's breath, the guardians..." with that Halle placed her hand over the medium.

"Thank you kindly for looking after my incompetent grandson." "Please return to the planet." With that a green light came from the medium then it disappeared. Gallows looked angry at Halle. "Why'd you have to do that, Granny?" he yelled looking down at her. "A Pure medium is much more powerful. All you have to do now is get on…You Wield the Ark Scepter, do you not?" "Prove your strength to the guardian." I started to like Halle more and more she was very tricky for her age.

"Arghhh!" Gallows yelled as he let his arms falls to his sides. "Pardon me..." Clive whispered then Halle turned to look at him. "But we are only here because we happened to meet by chance. We are not a team, nor do we have a reason to prove our strength to the guardians." Clive had a good point. IT was just weird luck running into each other.

"However, you did call this a mission. Would you mind explaining what our reward would be should we accept this assignment..?" I nodded to watch Clive said. If the pay was alright me and Ginny would go as well. "A reward? Ah, yes a reward…" it looks like Halle forgot all about the reward part. "Your reward will be the mediums, transformed from the guardians, take it…" I covered my mouth hearing this. I knew not just anyone could take mediums. I had a feeling she had another reason for this mission.

"Excuse me..?" Clive said looking pretty surprised as well. "Wipe that sten look off your face. Your good looks will go to waste." "There are four Ark scepters and...Huh?" "There five of you…one will have to stay behind then…" I slowly nodded to Halle. "Each one of you who go with will have to face a guardian." "What you all do with the mediums afterwards is none of my concern." Halle finished saying; it didn't sound like a bad mission at all.

"Wait just a minute, granny!" gallows yelled holding a hand out toward Halle. "Guardians and their mediums are valuable assets to us Baskars! We turn to them for Guidance!" Gallows didn't like outsiders going with at all. "But you would just give away these mediums to complete strangers?" "I always thought you were a little slow, but now I just think you're completely senile!" I couldn't believe how rude gallows was just to Halle.

"My, my…Now that's a surprise. I never realized you were so passionate about our old Traditions…Perhaps you are more conservative than I thought." "I even if we baskars were to face the guardians and receive their mediums, all we would do is enshrine them at this altar and leave them there." "And what good would that do..?" I understood why she gave us this mission now. She was hoping the mediums would help us in the long run.

"I believe that entrusting the mediums to drifters who traverse the vast wasteland is the true meaning behind releasing the Guardians." "In a sense, it maybe a long shot. But I believe this gamble is necessary based on the dream Shane had…" "I Know this sounds like a crazy mission, but please consider…" after that the five of us with into town to talk about it.

Even if we did take it, only four could go. "I'm in! I want my medium back." "I cant back down now." Gallows said holding a hand up into the air. "I am more drawn in by her story then anything else..." "Guardians…The power that sustains the world….To come into contact with a mysterious entity means…" Clive was taken by the story just about much as I was.

"I don't care either way. If we get it, we can always sell it." "I'm in if the money's there…" I rolled my eyes hearing that. I could tell jet only cared about gella. "I. I'm not sure…" Virginia whispered looking over to me. "I can't go. Virginia you should go. I'll stay behind…only four are needed…" I said as I closed my eyes.

"But…" I shook my head at her. "It's your first real mission so do it…" I heard Virginia giggle. Virginia looked to the guys as they nodded to each other. "Look like you've decided…" Halle said walking up to us. "We all have our own reasons, but our goal is the same." "The four of us would like to accept the mission to release the guardians…" Clive said as I stepped out of the circle so Halle would know who was going.

"You made a wise decision." "Not the fact that you accepted the mission, but the fact that all four of you will carry out this mission together." "The guardians have sealed thief bodies in a distant time, but still exist today in intangible forms." "Their strength far exceeds those of humans, so you should all watch out for each other." "There is no need to rush, prepare all you want before you prove your strength to the guardians…"

"It maybe wise to brush up your skills and learn more about the guardians here at Baskar…" Halle Said as Shane nodded to her. I Sat on the big stone rock in the middle of town listening. "Where are they location..?" Clive asked looking toward Halle. "The guardians are sealed at the base of the southern foothill." Halle said everyone looked lost aside from gallows.

"Southern Foothills?" Virginia asked. "A temple called Fallen Sanctuary is southern of here that is where you will find them…" halle said with a smile. "Umm…is it alright if she stays here for the time being…?" Virginia asked pointed toward me. "Yes she will be are guest for the time being don't worry Shane will watch over her…" Shane nodded and walked over to me.


	3. Awaken the Guardians

**Chapter 3: Awaken the guardians**

Virginia waved to me as I watched the four leave town. "I'm surprised you didn't go…" I looked to see it was the boy name Shane. "Nah, she just starting out she needs to learn about other things…" Shane smiled. "Here come; I'm sure you're tired I'll show you where you can rest…" I slowly smiled as I followed Shane back to they're house. Shane shows me upstairs to some beds. "Thank you…" I said I watch Shane face turn a bit red. "…?" I looked confused at him.

"Umm…It's nothing. I have to leave…" with that Shane left the house. I sat there looking confused about the whole thing that just happened. Halle was standing outside looking at Shane. "Well is she the one…?" Halle asked, Shane slowly nodded. "I believe so. But I'm not 100 sure…" Halle nodded to him. "Alright then please watch over her to make sure…" Halle said as she head back to the temple in town.

But the group of four was coming closer to the temple where the four guardians rested. Clive and gallows we're leading with jet and Virginia behind them. Jet looked pretty angry even those he had taken on the mission as well. "Something wrong…?" Virginia whispered looking over to jet. "No…" he said with a growl looking away.

"I'm sure he just upset the other girl didn't come with..." Jet looks quickly chance to a glare towards gallows. "That's not it!" he yelled toward gallows. "It's just we get the girl just starting out going with us to make the mission hard…!" he yelled as soon as he did. Virginia ran up behind him pulling him into a head lock. "What…was that…?" Virginia asked not letting go.

"Uh…what are you doing?" He yelled started to have trouble to breath. Gallows turned around to take a look and started to laugh. "That will teach you not to say some things in front of women..." jet finally pulled Virginia off of him. He was breathing heavy. "I'll say whatever that hell I want too!" he yelled glaring toward gallows. Clive coughed looking toward the three. "I believe we have a mission to complete…" "You can do this after the mission…" after Clive said that jet and Virginia then quickly looked away from each other.

Then they turned back around, they found they're self at the base of the temple where the guardians sleep. The temple called Fallen Sanctuary. "So the guardians are here…?" Virginia asked as soon as they enter. "Yes they sleep in the status up stairs…" Gallows said pointing to the stairs. They started up them, the place they found as soon as they got up stairs made them feel like they we're outside.

"It's different than I imagined. It's hard to explain but…" Virginia whispered as the four started to look around. "You though it'd be a lot more beautiful and glorious..?" Gallows asked walking up behind Virginia. "Does that explain it..?" Virginia didn't answer as she kept looking at one of the statues. "With a Sanctuary housing the guardians, the power that sustains the world, you do have certain expectations…" Clive said walking up to Virginia's side. Jet let a shrug out stepping beside gallows.

"Suits me just fine…" "This place is just like Filgaia—empty and barren with only the dry wind blowing through…" Jet whispered pushing some hair out of his eyes. "Is Filgaia the way it is because this is how the guardians are, or is it the other way around..?" then he shook his head. Why was he questioning something like this? "Ah, who cares…" he whispered kicking some med up.

Virginia pulled out her ark scepter to find it growing. "Huh? I think it's trying to tell us something…" Virginia said showing the others. The other pulled out they're as well to find them growing as well. Jet looked to gallows holding the ark scepter. "Yo, what do we do?" Jet asked looking a bit confused. "I don't know! Don't ask me!" gallows yelled back to jet.

Clive sighed a bit watching, "wouldn't you be the one to know?" Gallows slowly turn to look at Clive. "We were a little unprepared…we should have inquired as to its proper handling..." Clive said with that the Four Ark scepter started to shiny light like crazy. "Something's beginning to swell up! I don't think I can hold it any longer!" Virginia cried feeling her self losing her hold on the ark scepter.

With that the Ark scepters flee into the sky and disappeared into energy. The energy fell on the Four. After the energy disappeared Virginia looked down at her hand to find the Ark scepter missing. "W-where's the Ark scepter?" she cried as the others found they're missing as well. "Perhaps this phosphorescence is a ritual meant for the bearers of the Ark scepter..." Clive whispered pushing his glasses up eyeing gallows.

"Does that mean we're officially been deemed bearers?" gallows asked holding his hands up into the air. Clive then nodded as a loud sound was heard in all they're heads. "A—A-Ahhhhh!" jet yelled placing a hand on his forehead.

Back in Bastar a huge ray of light was seen coming from gallows house. "What in the world…?" Halle cried as Shane ran toward the house. "Shane!" Halle yelled to Shane. "Ms. Sara in there!" Shane cried running inside to find the ray of light was coming from her.

"Oh my…" Shane whispered watching the girl scream. Halle quickly enters looking as shock as he did. "Shane!" Halle whispered as the light around the girl slowly disappeared as she fainted into the bed.

"Grandmother…She's the key…" Shane whispered walking up to the girl passed out on the bed. She had a magic circle on her right hand.

Back at the temple where the guardians are the group was still feeling a loud pain inside they're heads. "What was that…?" Jet asked still holding his head. "Argh, my head! My hangover were never this bad! Is this a Migraine?" Gallows asked looking around to the others.

"The pressure inside our heads does indeed feel like one…" "However, this feels as if…" Clive whispered feeling the pressure inside his head as well. "…Someone is calling us from deep within our hearts…" Virginia whispered removing her hand from her head. "It's soft, but very loud at the same time…" The other removed they're hands from they're heads as well.

"If this really is the shine where guardians are worshipped, then this voice must be…" Virginia whispered turning away from the group to look at a statute. "Let's go…" Virginia said not looking away from the statue. The three slowly nodded to her.

The group started up to the first statue. A voice came from the statue. "One can cause the guardian to materialize by focusing everyone's willpower together with the Ark scepter." Virginia looked to the others as they nodded they closed they're eyes. A visions in the four people minds slowly bound together. The ground around the group sends waves of the earth under them moving.

"What…?" Jet asked looking at the earth under his feet shaking. The other opened they're eyes to find a huge monster in front of them. "Is this a guardian…?" Clive asked looking to gallows. "Yes the earth guardian, Grudiev and he coming…!" gallows yelled as the group were pulled into battle. "He sure is big…" Virginia whispered. Jet rolled his eyes at her, "You can be surprised later on…" Jet yelled firing some shots at Grudiev. Grudiev stepped on him after his attack. "Whoa…he is strong…" Jet whispered holding his arm.

"Just watch the steps…" Clive whispered pointing his arm letting out a Gatling finishing Grudiev off. After the guardian disappeared he drop a gray square a medium of Earth called Terra Roar. Virginia took this one. "A medium doesn't exhibit its power just by holding on to it." Gallows said hearing something like this from Gallows was surprising. It made him sound a bit smart.

"You have to go to the Menu's invoke command, where you invoke the medium and become one with the guardian's power." Then he held up three fingers. "Each one of us can invoke up to three Medium. Anything above that will overload our consciousness, and may result in terrible consequences…" then gallows crossed his arms. "Once a medium is invoked, the Arcana command become available during battle." Gallows finished saying.

In other words the holder of the mediums then could cast that magic in battle. The other three nodded to gallows as they started over to the next statue. They heard a voice again. "One can cause the guardian to materialize by focusing everyone's will power together with the Ark Scepter." The group nodded to each other again. They closed they're eyes; they're mind started to bound together.

The ground around the group started to chance it felt like water. A water that surround them and wouldn't let go. "My shoes…!" Virginia cried opening her eyes. But she could as well feel a strong breath on her. She slowly looked up to find some monster surround by water. "Ek!" she yelled as the other opened they're eyes. "I'm guessing this is the guardian of water?" Jet asks looking over to gallows.

Gallows nodded to him. "Yes Schturdark Guardian of water..." after gallows finished saying that Schurdark came toward them. "He sure look meaner then the other…" Virginia said standing ready. Jet sighed was this girl going to be like this for the whole mission? Schurdark turned to hit the with his hand but they all quickly dodge it. Virginia casted shield on her self because of how bad her defense is; Jet quickly did Accelerator on Schturdark with a jump in the air he hit the guardian with his arms.

Gallows let out a Gatling on the guardian. Schturdark yelled out in pain then Clive finished him off with a Gatling as well. After Schturdark fell his medium appeared. The medium of water, Aqua Wisp; Gallows took his medium back and grinned. 'Ha!' he was so going to show granny one won now! The group head up to the next statue. They heard another voice here as well.

"One can cause the guardian to materialize by focusing everyone's willpower together with the Ark scepter." They all nodded as they closed they're eyes. The group's minds slowly bound together. The statues around them started to shake from the shape and swift of this wind. "Hmm…?" Clive asked opening his eyes he felt shape energy in this wind around them. He slowly looked up to see a tiger like monster standing there.

"My guess this is the wind guardian…" Clive whispered as the other opened they're eyes. Gallows nodded to him. "Yes, Fengalon Guardian of the wind…" Gallows whispered as Fengalon started toward them. "Carefully Fengalon known for his Great speed!" Gallows yelled to the others; to they're surprised Fengalon attack them first knocking them down for a second. "Whoa…" jet whispered getting back into his feet. Fengalon casted a spell and double his speed. Clive tired firing at him but missed.

"It's no good…" Clive whispered shaking his head. Virginia nodded to her self casting Decelerate slowly Fengalon speed down a little. "Good thinking!" Gallows yelled to Virginia she giggled. But Fengalon still dodge the attacks. Clive nodded to him self and did a lock on target on Fengalon. Clive knew Fengalon couldn't dodge this one. And Clive was right; Fengalon couldn't dodge it and fell after the attack.

After Fengalon fell his Medium appeared. The Medium of wind, Gale Claw; Jet took this one. He shrugged a bit putting it on. "Only one left…" Gallows said the others three nodded to him and they headed over to the last statue. They started to hear a voice from this one as well. "One can cause the guardian to materialize by focusing everyone's willpower together With the Ark Scepter." The group nodded to each other closing they're eyes.

Slowly they're mind came together. A swirling blaze of heat was felt surround the group. "Why is it so hot…?" Jet whispered opening his eyes he saw a wall of flames around them. He slowly looked into the air to find a bird made out of flames flying there. "The guardian of Fire…" Jet whispered as the other opened they're eyes. "Moor Gault Guardian of Fire…" Gallows said as the guardian started toward them.

"Carefully don't touch him!" Clive yelled to the others. Virginia shot Moor Gault and quickly got hit in return. Virginia looked at her hand it was burned. "It like one huge fire…" She whispered holding her hand. Jet fired at Moor Gault let out a scream and tries to counterattack but jet dodge it. Gallows pulled out a water gem and threw it at Moor Gault doing lots of damage with it.

Clive then finished Moor Gault off with a lock on. After Moor Gault fell his Medium appeared. The medium of Fire, Fiery Rage; Clive took this one. The group started for the step to exit. "Earth, water, Fire and wind. So we got all Four Mediums from the four Guardians." "And these Mediums in thief purest form are said to contain special powers. One of them is to summon." Gallows said holding his hands up into the air as the others looked at him.

Meaning with lots of power they could summon the guardians into battle to help. "Well then…" Clive started to say as Virginia looked over to him. "Now that it's all over, I suggest we go see Halle." "This was an official mission that we undertook. The proper thing to do is to go back and report." Clive finished saying as Virginia looked down at her medium.

"I still can't believe that the power that sustains the world is inside this tiny, little plate…" Virginia said hugging the medium to her self. "It's even more unbelievable that it's mine…" Virginia finished saying as the ground headed down the stairs and out of the shrine. Little did they know they had been watched the whole time.

"Hey, boss! Shouldn't we go after them?" The drifter with a hat asked. Janus grinned a bit sitting there. "No, we'll let them be. But only for the time being…" Janus whispered staying where he was. "B-Boss, look…!" The yellow hair drifter yelled pointing toward the sky. Janus quickly stood up to take a look it was a watch bird.

"A watch bird, huh…well, we did fail to seize the Ark Scepters. I'll have to deal with the consequences." "But sooner or later, I'll have to come through for them, or else they're having my head for sure…" Janus whispered as a grin appeared on his face.

Back at Baskar Colony… "Ugh…my head…" I whispered slowly sitting up. I felt like something hit my head big time. "Oh your awake ms.sara!" I slowly looked up to find Shane standing there. "Did I fall asleep?" I asked looking at him. He slowly nodded. "Yes, you were out as soon as your head touch the pillow…" I'm sure I had a surprised look on my face. Especially because I didn't remember lying down.

"Umm…are you sure…I fell asleep…?" I asked feeling a bit confused. Shane nodded to me. "Yes ms.Sara you did and your cousin should be back soon…" Shane whispered as he left the house. I didn't understand how did he know when they would be back? I shrugged maybe it was a six sense of his. I slowly stood up, my legs felt weak for some reason.

My body felt like something more happened besides sleeping weird. I shook my head a bit no reason to worry about it. I exit the house and when to the rock in the middle of town to wait for Virginia and the others to return. Shane smiled and stay beside me. It was like he was watching over me. Was he doing this because Virginia asked or some other reason? NO reason to worry about that as well, I thought.

"Brother!" I heard Shane yelled as I saw the group return. They look like they were all in one piece. Virginia quickly ran over to me. "Did it go well..?" I asked seeing a smile on her face. "Yup!" she yelled pulling her medium out. I nodded to her. She had done well even just on her first mission. "Glad to hear it!" Virginia then put her medium away. Jet stood there quietly watching us, without me knowing it.

"…." Gallows grinned pushing jet toward me and Virginia. "What the hell are you doing big and tall?" Jet yelled as me and Virginia looked toward the two. "What? Don't you want to tell her how you missed her?" Gallows asked with a wink. "….?" I looked lost hearing this. Jet quickly stepped on his foot. Gallows then let out a yell hoping around on the same foot I step on before. "Hmp...I don't know what you're talking about…" Jet whispered crossing his arms. I slowly grinned a bit watching jet.

I guess jet saw me grin because jet quickly looked away acting a bit shy. "It is nice to be back…but we should report to Halle…" Clive said walking over to me. I nodded standing up following Clive into the temple in town as the others slowly followed behind.

"Well done. I knew you could do it." Halle said with a grin after we enter the temple. "Now, hand me the four mediums." Halle said holding a hand out in front of Virginia. "Hold up, Granny!" Gallows yelled toward her. It sounded like he was scary she would make them disappear again. "You're not planning to secretly switch those with imitations, are you?" as soon as gallows finished saying that. Halle turns to him in angrier. "Bite your tongue!" "You think I would stoop that low?" Halle yelled toward gallows. Makes me glad me and Virginia we're never this bad.

"That's something you would do!" "Now, listen to me well!" Halle said looking toward the group. "Each of these pure mediums emits a special Aura that protects the bearer." "It enhances your physical attributes by raising your attack and defense level, allowing you to take on powerful monsters…" "And…" Halle said placing a hand over the mediums as a huge light filled the room.

"WHOA!" Gallows said stepping back a bit. "Quit overreacting all the time." "Shame on you!" Halle yelled toward Gallows. Halle did have a point he was overreacting a bit more then nodded. "But the mediums…" He said giving Halle a look. "Nothing to worry about; they're all right here." She said showing Gallows they were still on her hand.

"Personal skills are hidden within each Medium to protect the bearer." That light was her wakening that power? I wondered. "I have just awakened this hidden power inside the mediums." Halle said handing the mediums back. "Now invoke your mediums and experience their power firsthand." We nodded to each other and left the little temple in town. Now that mission was over and down with I was sure this was are final Farewell.


	4. A short Farewell

**Chapter 4: A short Farewell**

We had toward the end of town. But the question was where to next? "Well…what do we do now…?" Virginia asked looking toward the male drifters. I shook my head a bit. She never could think for her self. "Does any one have any pressing matters they would like to take care of?" Clive asked looking around the group. "We were all out having' fun releasing the guardians; No one has any errands to run." Gallows said holding a hand up into the air.

I just wanted to get away from Gallows before he tried to hit on me again. "And now that we're all done, why don't we just do our own thing." Jet said not wanting to be around the group anymore. "Yes, I like jet idea." I whispered. I could feel Virginia glaring at me. "Do our own thing..?" Virginia whispered under her breath. I gave Virginia a weird look.

"I suggest we head down to the bustling port town of Jolly Roger." "I'm sure we can obtain some leads about further missions, and means of transportation." Clive said as everyone but Virginia nodded to him. "That's not a bad idea…we'll find our own path from there." Jet whispered placing a hand on his arm. "Well, we're only known each other for a short while, but we were able to complete all our missions." Gallows said holding a hand up into the air.

"Let's have our goodbye party there!" Gallows said with a grin looking toward me. "Just don't touch me again…" I whispered glaring toward him. "Aww…not even a hug?" He asked as jet glared at him.

Virginia didn't say a word the whole time that told me; she was thinking of something I was sure I wouldn't like it. "It's decided then let's us head to Jolly Roger." Clive said pushing his glasses up. With that we left Baskar and started toward Jolly Roger.

Shane slowly looked over to Halle. "Will the key be alright with them…?" Halle slowly nodded to him. "She will be fine with the bearer of the guardians…" "As long as she with them the blue shadow can't get to her…" Shane slowly nodded knowing she was right.

The group was about 15 minutes from Jolly Roger now. "Man how far is this town…?" Gallows asked looking around Clive laughed a bit, "It's just a little more then you can drink all you want…" Gallows like hearing that! Jet shook his head a bit watching gallows and Clive laugh.

Virginia hadn't said a word for sometime now. "What are you planning…?" I asked looking at her. "Hehe me?" Virginia asked pointing at her self. "Virginia…when you don't talk for sometime that always means you're up to something…" I whispered glaring at her. She started to laugh rubbing the back of her head. "N-Nothing! It's nothing at all!" she yelled, but I saw sweat rolling down her face."Uh huh sure…" I whispered as I heard gallows yelling something. We finally made it to the town called Jolly Roger.

We enter the town I watched Virginia look around like a hyper child. "Well, what now?" gallows asked looking to the group. "We obviously need to get some leads in order to continue. In addition we need…" Clive said looking around to the others. "Grub and Ale!" gallows yelled looking really happy about it. I'm sure we all head sweat drop roll down the backs of are heads after hearing that.

"It's so amazing how well we get along after just meeting each other!" Gallows said holding a hand up. Gallows gave me another wink. "Just stay away from me…" I said crossing my arms looking away. "I would like you to stay away from me as well…" Jet whispered looking away from gallows. "Aww…you don't want to be my drinking buddy?" Gallows asked going behind jet putting an arm over his shoulder.

"I'm underage, stupid!" jet growled pulling his arm off of him. "Hehe! So let's liven up our farewell party with some food!" "I can't stand Morse gatherings." Jet kept glaring at gallows. "He only thinks about food and drinking…" I whispered shaking my head a bit. "Nah I think of other things as well!" Gallows said with a grin moving closer to me. "Like what..?" I whispered getting a bad feeling.

"Well pretty girls…" I watched him place a hand on my arm again. Before I could grab into his arm jet did. "I believe she said not to touch her…" jet whispered with a glare. Tighting his hold on gallows' arm; "ouch let go!" He yelled and jet did. Freeing gallows' hand from my arm. "Hehe…doing something like that…would make one think you were jealous…" Gallows whispered to jet with a grin.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" He yelled toward gallows. "I dunno...you tell me…" Jet started to sweat a bit as I watched the two looking confused. Clive quickly coughed breaking them up. "You mean ask around over drinks at the saloon? Makes sense..." "Let's say goodbye and discuss our individual agendas over at the saloon." With that we head over to the Saloon. I didn't notice but Virginia didn't say a word the whole time.

We head into the saloon and found a women bar keep inside. "Looking for leads? You're quite the diligent drifters, aren't you?" "I love my job, too. Life's easier if you like your job and its great not having any complains." "What do you say? I'll give you some info if all five of you eat here." "It'll be about 200 Gella." Clive turned to check with the others. We nodded to him, because it was a really good deal.

"It's a deal…" he answered the bar women. "Much obliged!" "Leave it to me for good food, good drink, and good company!" we all look a bit confused at her. "Oops...Did I say good company? Well, shucks. Please excuse me and this mouth of mine…" the bar women said with a giggle. "Here in jolly roger, we got lots of old tales of Treasure. And they ain't really that old!"

"I'm talking' about a prize that none of you drifters have ever been able to get their hands on. "The 'eternal sparkle.'" We all looked surprised by the women tale as she when on.

"In ages past, our world was ruled by a race of wiched demons, until they were pushed to the brink of extinction." "The demon knight assigned three followers to protect a Treasure; that treasure was the Eternal Sparkle." The story took us all in from the look the bar women gave us.

"Uh…I'm glad you all are such good listeners, but I need to start fixing dinner." The women pointed to a table behind us. "Just have a seat at the table, I'll bring you some supper and get to the rest of my story in a jiffy." With that we sat down at the table. And a bit after that she brings some food and drinks. Gallows ate like a pig. I mean really he did. How can someone eat that much?

"Man, am I full! And what a cook she is!" "She hooked us up good." Gallows said with a laugh. He better be full after how much he ate! I mean really how can someone eat that much? "I wouldn't worry about the tab." Clive said with a small smile looking toward gallows. "Not only did we have our goodbye party, but we got a valuable lead as well…" Clive was right it worked out both ways.

With this info me and Ginny could go on. "Yeah, you got a point." Gallows said waving a hand around a bit. "Anyways, what do you all think about the information she provided? Do you want to go investigate?" Gallows asked looking to the others. "I wonder what kind of place this 'eternal sparkle' would be in…" I whispered to Ginny placing a hand under my chin. "I'm going; I don't care what you guys do." Jet said closing his eyes. "I prefer working alone, anyways." Jet finished saying.

It sounded like he wanted nothing to do with us to start with. "So, the legendary eternal sparkle…" Gallows started as the others looked away from jet. "In ages past…" Clive started as we all looked toward him. "…Our world was ruled by a race of wicked demons until they were pushed to the brink of extinction." "The demon knight assigned three followers to protect a Treasure." "That Treasure was the 'eternal sparkle.'" The group nodded to Clive as he when on.

"The three followers transformed them selves into seals to protect the eternal sparkle, a waiting the return of the demon knight." "And one of those seals lies nearby this town; that's what she said right?" Clive asked looking around the table. "Well from how she put it…it sound somewhat close…But I wonder what this eternal sparkle really is…" I said placing a hand over my heart.

"It's the 'sparkle' part that makes you think it some kind of gem, don't it?" "Aren't the legends full of these things?" Gallows asked looking over to me. "Gems that never lose it sparkle…?" I whispered looking back at him. "Unless we're sure it worth something, I don't want any part of it. I'm outta here." Gallows did have a point. What if we when to where it was and found nothing?

"An old legend, huh?" "Hmm…considering that they remain strong…" Clive said placing a hand under his chin. "Either this lead is a red herring or, even if it is true, then there's no doubt that it would be hazardous." "I have nothing better to do, but I'm just not enthusiastic about the prospects." Clive sound unsure about all the info we had; or going together on this one as well.

"Don't worry about it. Our Partnerships ends here. Once outside, we'll scatter in the wind." Jet whispered looking to the side. I'm sure just wanted to get away from gallows and Virginia as soon as he could. "I'll head out alone. I've always been alone, and I like being alone." As soon as jet finished saying that Virginia snapped.

"There you go again!" she yelled pointing toward jet. "You can only do so much by your self. If we stay together, we can do that much more!" I sighed to my self listening, so this was what she was planning. I should have seen it coming. "The five of us have different likes and dislikes, so we should all support each other." Virginia said with a big grin on her face. I couldn't believe she was doing this. I don't want to be around gallows any longer!

I could only hope the others wouldn't like the idea. "Who cares if it's tough? As long as there's five of us, there's always a glimmer of hope in the darkness." Virginia said letting her hand fall to her side. I was sure she had been reading too many books as well. "We released the guardians!" "We can make a great team!" Virginia sat there smiling waiting to see what the male drifters would say. "Hmm…" "I didn't expect that after our farewell celebration. Have you been thinking about that?" Clive asked Virginia questionly.

She slowly nodded looking toward the group. "The first meeting might have been coincidence…" "But we didn't come all this way due to our individual strengths. We did it as a team." I kept shaking my head at her. I was gong to get a headache soon. "Someday I want to say it wasn't just coincidence; it was fate." "Guys, let's make our mark as one!" Virginia finished saying as gallows started to laugh.

"Uh…Hahahaw…well, that was a mouthful." Virginia looked around blushing a little. "Hey, did I say something funny? Am I missing something?" She asked looking over to me. "Hey…don't give me that look. This was your idea." I whispered glaring at her. "Yeah, you're missing something!" Gallows said looking toward Virginia. "Never though anybody could say stuff like that with a straight face." Gallows sat back a bit in his chair.

"But you do have a point. Drifters would never leave thief mark if all they did was drifter." Virginia bounced on her chair hearing this. "Oh no…" I whispered closing my eyes. "You mean…?" She asked as gallows nodded to her. "You betcha. I'm all for it!" Virginia giggled at gallows answer. I was trapped with the weirdo gallows again. "And you ain't got anything else to do right?" Gallows asked looking toward Clive. "Oh…well…I suppose you're right…" "Hmm...All right. I'm game." Virginia smiled hearing Clive was in as well. Jet looked as surprised as I was as the other two when for it.

"I consider it prudent for all of us to pool our resource until we're able to get individual goals." Virginia placed her hands together. "Yippee! We're a team!" she yelled, I slowly rolled my eyes at her. "Now, we're all gonna seek out the eternal sparkle!" Jet looked angry hearing that. "Not so fast!" Jet yelled looking toward Virginia. "Huh? What, you got some kind of problem?" Virginia asked placing a hand under her chin.

"Yeah! A big problem!" Jet yelled at Virginia. "That's funny…I thought you couldn't wait to head out treasure hunting?" Virginia said back with a grin. "I'm not talking about that!" Jet yelled waving a hand in front of him. "I'm talking about you pestering me on my way!" he said pointing toward Virginia. "Virginia let him be…if he doesn't want to come with…" I quickly got a glare from her. "Quiet you!" Virginia yelled turning back toward jet.

"I work alone. And I don't have time to play with wannabe drifters!" Jet finished saying as he closed his eyes turning his head away. "Wannabe drifters?" Virginia yelled throwing her arms to her side. "Okay tough guy!" "Tell me what you've done!" I shook my head a bit just watching her. She so stubborn when she doesn't get what she wants.

"Tell everyone here all about the great things you've been able to do being all by your fantastic self!" I watched jet roll his eyes still looking away. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Virginia yelled waving her hand toward him. "Oh, before you start mumbling excuses, let me ask you what you were doing in the car with the ark scepter?" When Virginia gets fired up like this about nothing would stop her. "You were planning on making off with it, weren't you?" Virginia shook her head a bit toward jet.

"And what happened? You blew it!" "You didn't have what it takes to steal it, cowboy!" Virginia was sure asking for it. Saying that much, with her big mouth. "And here you are, saying you work best when you're alone. Where did you get such a big head?" After Virginia finished saying that; jet look like a lost for words to my surprise.

"WH-WHY YOU…THAT'S….That's not---ARRGH!" he yelled slowly looking over to gallows. "I wasn't the only one after that cargo that night!" Jet yelled pointing toward gallows. Gallows started to wave his arms around. "WHOA! HEY…uh…that's all beside the point!" Gallows said sweating a bit. "So like…yeah! We're so…you know…" "Who care if we're wannabe drifters?" "We can take it easy and have fun while we venture into the unknown! Right?" Gallows asked looking around the table.

"Perhaps you're right." "Look, leader…" Clive said looking toward Virginia. "Me?" Virginia asked pointing to her self. I slowly rolled my eyes at her. "Who else? This is your idea, isn't it?" "So leader…let us reaffirms our collative purpose…" Virginia slowly nodded. I couldn't believe I had to follow Virginia around as well as these guys. "Well. We have three goals: To find the ruins where the eternal sparkle lies. To work as a team. And lastly…" She whispered looking toward me.

I nodded to her closing my eyes. "To make the eternal sparkle ours!" Virginia said closing her hands together. Jet mouth quickly opened after hearing this. "See, that's why I work alone…!" Jet whispered hiding his face in his scarf. Gallows took ha hand at jet. "Give it a rest, hero. You're just hurting your self." "Beside, when it comes to persuasion, she trounces all of us hands down." Gallows sadly did have a point.

Gallows slowly turned toward me. "And what about you ms.Sara?" Gallows asked with a grin. I slowly sighed, "I was asked to watch over Ginny so I'm going with…" I Saw gallows grin become bigger hearing that. "And look at that two pretty girls to travel with!" He said with a laugh. Jet glared at Gallows. "Were you guys listening?" Virginia asked looking toward us. "Oh, of course. And we're looking forward to working with ya, leader." Gallows said sucking up to Virginia a bit. Jet quickly looked away, "Speak for your self, punk!" I giggled to my self seeing this would be a long journey ahead of us.


	5. The Eternal Sparkle

**Chapter 5: The Eternal Sparkle**

After the little talking inside the Saloon we exit it. And head into the main square of town. Sadly we found Janus and his group there. Janus quickly turned around grinning at us. "Howdy! Good to see you, kiddos." Janus said as the other two ran up to his side. I really didn't want to see him again.

I felt my stomach started to get sick just seeing him. Janus gave me a little wink. "Ugh…" I whispered closing my eyes. Jet started to glare toward Janus. "My. My sweetheart you bring a friend? Hmm…princess…?" Janus asked looking toward Virginia. Jet felt angry toward Janus. He didn't like how Janus was looking toward the two girls. Wait…why did he care how they were looked at?

He did his best to shake the feeling off. Virginia slowly turned toward us. "Let's go…" We all nodded slowly walking past Janus and his group. "Oh, what's that face for? I Know! You've found some clues." Janus said as a grinned appeared on his face. "Come on, give us a little hint." "Please?" a place a hand over my mouth. I didn't even like looking at Janus.

"Why would I help a Scoundrel like you?" Virginia yelled turning back toward Janus. "A scoundrel! Oh, that hurts!" Janus whispered acting like it really did hurt. "We're drifters. Sometime our goals collide, but it comes with territory." Janus said with a shrug. "So please lay off the insults." Virginia closed her eyes looking away. "You want the eternal sparkle." Janus whispered with a grin. "How did you---? You been spying on us?" Virginia asked filled with angry now.

"There you go again…look, anybody in this town with half a brain can find that out." Janus said with a shrug. "Ain't much else to this town." "Look…let's work together with all of us, I'm sure we could uncover the location of…" He started to say. I shook my head I could feel he was up to something.

"Nope! I just can't trust you!" "I hate not trusting people, but still…" I was glad Virginia said nope to Janus. I couldn't stand Janus more then gallows. "I just said I'd make a team with these drifters I met out in the wasteland." "So I can't work with you right now." Janus slowly stepped toward us a bit.

"Hmm…that's too bad…" he whispered and head over to me. I stood ready unsure of what this man may do. He quickly ran in front of me as jet blocked the way glaring at him. "Hehe…Just listen to this…" "I heard the eternal sparkle is somewhere inside an ancient vault called the 'ruins of memory.'" Janus finished saying looking down at jet.

"The ruins…of memory…?" I asked watching Janus. "An old museum constructed by the ancients that houses the history of our world." "Some say it's been plundered before, but no one knows how deep it is in there." "It has quite a mysterious layout." "Well maybe that's why some still whisper of relics inside yet untouched by modern hands." Janus shrugged a bit watching jet still standing there. "Believe me or not…it's your choice, sweetheart and princess…" Janus whispered winking toward us.

"Ugh…" I whispered holding my stomach. "But we're not trying to fool you; you can trust me on that one." Janus slowly stepped back a bit. "Next time we meet, I hope you'll be ready to help us out." "And I say what a knight you have there sweetheart!" Janus said giving a little wave before he left. "A knight…?" I whispered finding jet in front of me.

Jet hasn't said a word. He didn't really understand why he jumped in front of this girl to begin with. He didn't care about other people so why did he do this? He shook his head a bit finally stepping to the side.

I don't know what up with this guy. But he a bit weird I think. But I'm somewhat glad he stops Janus from stepping any closer to me. It was like he was being protected of me? Wait why would he be protecting me to start with? Hell. I don't care. I don't like any guys to start with. I would always hate all guys even with I was little. Virginia on the other hand would go out with guys. But me I always turned them down. Why? I didn't see a need for it. I could do things better off without them!

I guess I am stubborn like that as well. But now wasn't the time to think about things like this. I wonder if Janus info could be trusted at all. "Hmm….but do we trust. The info just given to us…?" Clive asked looking around the group feeling unsure about it. "Well…what do we have to lose to follow his info for now?" Virginia asked looking over to Clive. He nodded she did have a point.

Jet kept quiet still unsure of why he was protecting that girl; he still didn't understand. He didn't see anything special about her. She was just a stupid girl after all. Gallows grinned looking at jet. He quickly ran up behind him messing up his hair. "So what was that about…?" Gallows asked with a grin. "I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled pushing gallows hand off of his head. "Hehe! I mean you being so protect of her…" gallows said looking over to me.

"Huh…?" I asked looking up at gallows. "I wasn't being protected of her!" he yelled crossing his arms looking away from gallows. I watched the two looking lost and why was jet getting so up set about it? I shook my head I really didn't understand. "Sure sounds like you are…" as soon as gallows said that jet threw his boomerang at his face. Hitting him head on gallows quickly fell into his butt on the ground.

I fell a sweat drop roll down the back of my head watching the two. "What the hell did you do that…for?" he yelled holding his face glaring toward jet. "Learn to keep your mouth shut…" jet whispered under his breath putting his boomerang away. "WHAT!" gallows yelled standing up with a big red mark on his forehead.

Virginia quickly steps in the middle of them breaking the fight up. "Stop that! Both of you!" she yelled as they both quickly did so looking away from each other. I shook my head a bit still watching them. "If we are going to look for this Ruin of memory we should go there before any other drifters do…" Virginia nodded to me. "Yes your right…especially before Janus thinks about it as well!" Virginia quickly grabs a hold into my hand pulling me toward the exit of town and the guys slowly followed behind us.

So with that we Left the town of Jolly Roger; and started to search the area outside of town for the ruins where the first seal was sleeping. The first seal of the eternal sparkle; I wonder if this eternal sparkle really is a gem that never loses it sparkle. Well no reason to worry about it now.

We had only been walking around for about 20 minute and gallows started to cry about it that quickly. "When will we be there…?" gallows asked looking around. "When we find the ruins…" Jet growled at gallows glaring at him. "And when is that…?" gallows asked as everyone could hear jet growl louder. I shook my head a bit as we started to head a bit northwest from town. It had to be somewhere around here because we couldn't find it any other place.

"Are we close now?" gallows asked jet was growling, I could tell he was going to hit gallows again soon. "SHUT IT!" jet yelled crossing his arms. Virginia shook her head a bit listening to the two and I did as well. As I took another step I started to see a flash of light. I started to feel weak in my legs as I quickly fell into my knees. I fell like the world around me was spinning. What was happening? "Ugh…" I whispered grabbing into my head.

Virginia quickly stops walking to turn to look at me. "Sara…?" She called seeing me kneeing on the ground. She quickly ran over to me. "Sara!" she yelled as the other quickly turned as well looking worried. I could hear people yelling at me but I couldn't see them. What is happening to me? I wondered. I started to see visions in my head. But I never saw before.

FLASH of light.

"You have the info I need…just be a good girl. And don't fight…" The voice whispered as a hand came closer and closer to my face. The hand had a blue glove around it. For some reason I felt scared just seeing the hand but I couldn't see the face it was closed up with armor. Blue armor?

What info was this person speaking of? What info would I have to hide? I didn't understand. I felt someone shaking me. I blinked to find Virginia kneeing down in front of me. "Sara…!" she yelled I slowly let go of my head. "V-Virginia…?" I whispered looking confused at her. "Are you alright…?" She asked looking worried at me.

"Y—yes I guess the sun just getting to me…" I said lying I knew it was better not tell her about this. But was that really a vision? Why would I have something like that now? For what reason?

Virginia slowly stood up and I did as well. I shook off what I just saw. Maybe it was just a weird dream day? Yeah that had to be it. "You alright…?" Clive asked as I nodded to him. "Yes I am we should keep moving…" he nodded as the group started up again. But jet started to slow up and walked besides me. Maybe he could tell I did lie to Virginia? Oh who cares if he could tell. Not like he would say anything to her right?

I slowly looked over to him. He was looking forward not saying a word. Normal for him it looks like I guess if you call that normal that is. I shrugged to my self looking forward to see the others had stop walking we finally found the ruins where the first seal to the eternal sparkle sleeps. The ruin of Memory; we nodded to each other and slowly head inside.

We head inside we found four statues of mages of the look of it. They had they're hands in the air. But this place did have a different feel to it. Some for reason. "We should head to the main hall…" The others nodded Virginia leaded the way. With gallows and Clive close behind her. And me and jet a bit behind them; we head into the next room with a big door and enter the main hall.

Virginia stepped ahead of us a bit. I was pretty sure someone was in the room with us. Before long Virginia pulled out her arms and pointed them toward the east. Then we heard a voice. "Pretty quick on the trigger. But as a drifter, it may cost you your life if you don't pull it." Janus came out of where he had been hiding.

Oh god, I have to see this joker again, I though. I started to feel a bit sick again. "What are you doing here?" Virginia asked still pointing her arms toward Janus. "I wan to join forces, Princess, Didn't I mention that before?" He asked with a grin then he pointed toward himself. "And I do have a name. Allow me to introduce myself—Janus Cascade, and the Pleasure is all mine." Virginia didn't say a word still pointing her arms at him.

I could only hope that Virginia would turn him down again. "I seem to have made a bad first impression. You have every right to reject my offer." "But that is precisely why I want to join forces. I want to redeem myself and earn your trust." I shook my head a bit, I was sure this guy was planning something now. "If you're after the eternal sparkle, we'd like to help." Virginia looked back to me for a second I shook my head at her.

She slowly nodded putting her arms away. "Fine…Let's find the eternal sparkle together." The others all looked as shock as I'm sure I did to hear Virginia answer. "Hey, hey hey? What are you thinking? We can't trust this guy!" gallows yelled wondering what she could be thinking. "As long as you are the leader, we shall abide by your decision." "However, are you sure you have carefully though this out?" Clive Said feeling unsure about the idea as well.

Virginia turned quiet placing hand over her heart. "I understand your concern but everybody deserves a second chance." "I don't like to hold grudges…It's too hard and painful to handle." I shook my head at her. Her heart was just too soft sometimes. "But Ginny…I'm sure this is just part of they're plan…" I said she slowly nodded to me. "Yes I know…but…" she slowly nodded looking to the others. "To tell you the truth, I don't trust him one hundred percent, either." "But at some point, I have to do this, Or else I'll be Skeptical of him forever." Virginia slowly turned around to face Janus.

"That's why I chose to trust him just now." Clive nodded to Virginia. She did have a point and she was testing Janus this way. "Understood. I shall accept his propo…I mean our leader's decision." The other slowly nodded to what Clive said. "Look…you have my utmost respect, Princess. I wish I could think like you." "Actually, Maybe I did back in the day." Gallows started to glare toward Janus.

"Well, not that we're a team, what are you guys gonna do for us…?" Gallows asked placing his arms behind his back. "Information…We can provide information about the 'demons', who said to have sealed the eternal Sparkle." After hearing him say that. I started to wonder where he would get information like that from. "Demons?" I asked looking toward Janus.

"I'm sure you've heard of them. Those demons you hear about in folklore?" I slowly nodded as Janus stepped a bit closer to the group. "They are said to have existed ages ago, and their spiteful rancor supposedly lives on within these ruins." "Do you know what that means? The eternal sparkle and the demons are somehow connected." Janus whispered putting his arms away. "I'll tell you more once we find it. I think it's a fair deal." "We just need you to escort us deep within these trap filled ruins." Virginia slowly nodded to Janus. But I hoped I wasn't the only one who didn't trust him.

"With our strength and your information, we'll get through these ruins in no time." "We're counting on you, Janus." Virginia finished saying as a small smile appeared on her face. "Same here princess…Same here..." with that we left the main hall and into a door in the east. In the next room there we're broken glasses everywhere. It looked as some very special relics may have been there at one time.

Jet shook a bit behind me keeping an eye on Janus. Jet didn't trust him as much as I did. Janus started to grin a bit looking toward Jet. And jet didn't like it one little bit. We still there waiting Clive place a bomb by a glass wall. The wall quickly disappeared then Clive step on the switch opening a door to the east. We head into the next room. We could see a switch but a fence was around it. Janus slowly pointed toward me; jet could only look confused at him.

Janus started to move his hand toward my butt; Jet's eyes filled with angry just watching him. The others were tried to find out how to hit the switch still. Janus hand started to move a bit closer and Jet quickly grab a hold into it. "Hehe...what a knight you are…" jet quickly let go of his hand throwing his arms backward a bit. I slowly turned around giving the two a weird look. Janus grinned at me. I was started to feel sick again. I slowly looked over to jet, to find his face was a bit red?

I wonder why that is. I shook the question off. "Jet do you think your boomerang can hit it…?" When I asked him, he looked lost in thought. But he was started at me at the same time. "Jet…?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face. He quickly snapped out of it. "w-what? Oh yeah no problem…" Jet started to walk past me. I heard Janus laugh. I could only give him a weird look. Jet threw his boomerang at the switch. And he did hit it, then the door opened. "Good job…!" Virginia said bouncing a bit.

Jet saw Janus was right behind me again. Jet quickly grab on my hand pulling me away before Janus could do anything. I watched Jet glare at Janus. I wonder if something happened. I look to Janus, he was only grinning. Then I looked back to jet that had a red face again. I was pretty sure I missed something now. "Yo, Sara comes on!" Virginia yelled standing at the open door. I followed her into the next room. We were on like a little bridge now.

Gallows took out his freeze doll taking out all the candles there, and then the door in front of us opened. We head into the next door. It felt like we were going in circle how the rooms are. There was a switch and a block in this room. I told them I would take care of this one. I head over to the block and started to move it toward the switch. "You know…" Jet slowly looked over to Janus. "She is really pretty…but if you like her Mr. knight you should tell her so…" jet glared at him then crossed his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Jet said looking away. "Your loss…" Janus whispered with a shrug. I finished moving the block into the switch, and then the door opened. "Nicely done!" Virginia said with a giggle. I nodded as we head on. We walk into a long hall way then a room with four Statues. After we enter the door closed behind us. Both door in this room we're locked. Did that mean a switch could be hiding somewhere in here?

We started to search the room. Virginia, Gallows and Clive searches the statues by the door we came in. And me Jet and Janus search the statues by the other door. I started to check the upper statue and Jet and Janus checked the lower one. I knocked on the statue. It sound a bit weird and it had some cracks in it as well. The switch had to be under this one, I thought. As I thought that I felt something rub on my butt.

I let out a small scream, Jet quickly turned around to see Janus touching my butt. Jet quickly ran up to him, and punched him in the face. Janus quickly fell into his knees grinning at Jet. "Jet!" A voice yelled; I turned to find Virginia giving jet an angry look. "What reason would you have to hit Janus in the face?" Virginia yelled at him. But he didn't answer he just shrugged at her. Jet knew if he did say the reason.

The others would think he liked this girl. But the real reason we he didn't understand it him self why he just punched Janus out of no where. He just felt angry seeing Janus doing that over and over again in his mind. "Umm…" I whispered they looked toward me. "I believe the switch is under this one." Clive nodded to me placing a bomb next to the statue. And it was there. I stepped on it and the door opened. After Virginia finished yelled at jet a bit more she headed into the next room. But jet just looked like he didn't care that he was yelled at.

I slowly walked over to him. "Jet…what did Janus do…?" I asked he looked at me for a second; just staring again. Then he slowly looked away, "H-He touched your butt…" jet whispered under his breath. I felt my face turn deep red. I could believe what a sicko that Janus is! But it surprised me more that jet had been looking out for me.

"Umm…thanks for looking out for me…" I whispered with a small smile on my face looking toward jet. "N-No problem…" jet said rubbing the back of his head. I nodded to him heading into the next door and he followed behind me. We head down another hall way then into a room to the west. We found are self in a room filled with book selves. Virginia head to the end of the room to find a wall there; "A dead end…?" She asked looking to Clive.

He shook his head at her. "Nope…" he whispered placing a bomb at the wall. A door way quickly appeared. Like anyone wouldn't guess to do that. Uh, beside Ginny I mean. I saw jet was watching behind us. Maybe to make sure Janus didn't try something again. We slowly headed into the next room. Another lock door how different I thought.

We could see a switch just behind a pole. Jet slowly nodded stepping forward; he threw his boomerang around the pole and made it hit the pole so it would fall into the switch. And it did, with that the door opened. Virginia quickly ran down the steps and into the next room and Gallows, and Clive quickly ran after her. I shook my head a bit heading toward the steps.

But I quickly stop; I started to see a flash again. "Ugh…" I whispered falling into my knees. It was happening again. Was I going to see another vision? I placed my hands over my head, it was pouching. "Ugh…" I whispered again. Jet quickly ran over to me. He yelled my name but I could hear him.

FLASH OF LIGHT

"You shouldn't have left boot hill…" the voice said. I knew this voice from somewhere. It was a man wearing all brown. "The enemy base is just ahead…but if you go on you will not like what you find out…" the voice finished saying. I don't understand. What do these visions or day dreams mean? If they do many anything that is.

"Sara!" I heard a voice yelled my name the voice sound a bit scared. I slowly blinked seeing I was still in the ruin of memory. "J-Jet..?" I asked looking around at him. He gave me a weird look he knew something was up now. "I'm alright…just a bit tired…" I said slowly trying to stand up. Jet took a hold into my hand helping me. But I felt another hand grab my other one.

I looked to see it was Janus. "Huh…?" I whispered giving him a confuse look. Jet glared at him. They both slowly help me up. When I got into my feet again; I quickly let go of both of they're hands. "Umm...thank you both…" I whispered sweating a bit. "Hehe…no problem sweetheart…" Janus said with a grin.

Ugh…there goes my stomach again, I thought. Janus slowly walked past me and grinned at jet. Janus headed into the next room. "Hmp!..." Jet whispered crossing his arms. I don't really know why he so angry now. I mean Janus was only helping that time right? I shrugged it off. "Jet, we should head into the next room too." He nodded to me. He followed me down the steps and into the next room.

We found gallows putting out a candle as we enter. A step when down. We step into it; then Virginia threw a Tinder Crest at the candle lighting it up. The step when back up; But I was pretty sure we we're at the end of the ruins now. And I was right; But little did I know are trouble just started.


	6. Backstabbed Janus an Enemy

**Chapter 6: Backstabbed Janus an Enemy**

Virginia quickly ran into the next room. And we quickly followed her. Janus quickly stepped in front of the group. "The eternal sparkle…only a select few have actually come in contact with it." "But one thing is for sure…It's much greater then any jewel or Precious Metal known to man." Janus quickly made his way up to the first seal. It looks more like a mask then anything.

"A great power is be stowed upon a spear that can destroy all life." "That is the eternal sparkle's true Essence." I couldn't believe my ears. That couldn't be true. The eternal sparkle is really an ancient weapon? Janus took the blue mask off of the wall in front of him.

"But that's all rubbish if you ask me." "There are, however, a varicious people in this sick world that would do or pay anything to get their grubby little hands on it." Just as I thought; but Virginia was the only one to look surprised by Janus. "Janus…what do you think you're doing?" Virginia asked as Janus started to laugh a bit. "Coming all the way here, hired by some dust…I guess you can call me a Varicious…" Janus slowly turned around to look toward us.

"Thank you, princess…" he said with a huge grin. "I really enjoyed your company. Now, if I may, I must go cash in my Treasure." Virginia was filled with hate toward him. I told her, he was going to do this to begin with. But she wouldn't listen. "Janus…you tricked us…you double-crosser!" Virginia yelled pointing at him. Janus headed toward us a bit. "Tricked you? Heavens no!" "Oh, I almost forgot my end of the bargain…" he said waving the mask like thing in front of him.

"This here is a shield, which bears the name of the demon, 'Hieraco.' It's kind of like a good luck charm." "A side from this 'Hieraco', there are two more shields: The 'Andro' and 'Crio.' The eternal sparkle is aid to be sealed by all three." He whispered putting the shield away. "I now hold one of the three shields scattered though out the world. The second one is currently being excavated, and…" I glared at Janus. He was giving drifters a bad name how he is.

"The third one seems to be in the hands of a certain drifters. Of course I plan on stealing that one in the near Future." I slowly step up to Virginia side. "I'm sorry I made a fool out of you. But I was just doing my job." "As I've told you before, we drifters are neither good nor evil…we're either winner or losers." Janus slowly starts down the steps toward us. "Now, make way before I'm forced to hurt you." Janus said with a laugh.

"I tried my best to trust you…all my comrades had doubts, and yet I went a head and Joined forced with you." "I wanted to try my best to believe…I wanted so badly to trust…and then…I…" Virginia shook her head a bit. Virginia really like Janus, I couldn't believe it. I shook my head a bit at Virginia. I watched Janus pull his arms out. "Save the sob story, princess. That's just how the game's played in the wasteland." Janus had a point Virginia had to learn from this.

"I won't let anyone make a mockery of people who are trying so hard!" Virginia yelled pointing at Janus again. "That's what I like about you, Princess. But the thing is…" Janus slowly looked angry toward Virginia. "You're starting to get on my Nerves! You're rubbing me the wrong way by carrying all that inexperienced weight into the wasteland!" "You remind me of my youth, back when I was still green!" "You're a reflection of the old me…You're just a figment of my past!" "Now watch, as I trample over you!" he yelled moving closer to the group.

"Ginny!" I yelled to her. "No…Sara I need to fight this one…" I slowly nodded to her. I would stand back up. But I would help if needed too. Virginia fire at him head on. Jet did a Gatling on him to finish it. Janus took out his watch to look at it. "Tch…! I'm going to be late…Dario, Romero!" "You two hold them off while I go back and report." Janus said looking to the blond and hat wearing drifters.

Janus put his watch away as he looked to them. But boss, that's Suicide! You know we can't use the Trinity without you!" Dario cried acting worried. "Are you just using us as pawns so you can make your Escape?" Romero asked looking worried as well. "Quit your whining! If I don't bring back the Hievaco shield, then who will?" He asked waving his hand to his side.

"Listen up! For once in your life, fight like you've never fought before. And if you're still alive, meet me at the usual place." Janus turned and waved his hand fleeing. "So it's just you and me, huh bro..?" Romero asked Dario waving his hands around. "You know, I've read somewhere that. In times of crisis, people have the power to accomplish the impossible." "It's do or die now. Let's go all out, or else the boss will have our heads for sure!" Dario said sweating a bit.

"It's gonna take burning house for me to build up that power. And it ain't gonna amount to much." "Anyways, let's just make sure we don't die out here." "That's the best we can do." Romero said still waving his hands in front of him. Virginia started out by casting shield on her self. Jet fired some shots at the two as did Clive and Gallows. Romero threw a dagger at Virginia, but she quickly dodges it.

Next turn jet and Clive both did Gatling on the two finishing them off. "Waahhh! If only boss were here, you guys would been dead meat!" Romero yelled holding his arm. "Sounds like an excuse from a sore loser! I'm sure there's more where that came from!" Gallows whispered with a grin. "Ah, get off your high horse! We'll make you regret you ever met us!" Dario yelled shaking his hand toward the group. The two quickly fleed away from the group.

"Argh, those guys make me sick to my stomach!" Gallows whispered holding his stomach. For once Gallows was right. I slowly nodded to him. "What is the matter…?" Clive asked looking toward Virginia. I was sure she was just upset, she had been tricked. "I'm…sorry. If only I hadn't trusted them…" Yup I was right. I think I know her too well sometimes. "I'll say…" jet whispered placing a hand on the top of his head. "You cannot let mistakes here and there get you down. Just remember; you are the team leader." Clive finished saying as a small smile appeared on his face.

"You're right…if the eternal sparkle really is that deadly artifact, we can't let them have it." I couldn't believe what I just heard. She sounds like she was planning on stopping him. "And from what Janus was saying, they haven't obtained all the shields yet, right?" "Then if we act now, we can still stop those thugs from obtaining the eternal sparkle!" I shook my head just listening to her.

"Most likely…" Clive whispered looking toward Virginia. "When what are we doing standing around with our heads hung low?" "Let's go back to Jolly Roger and find out more about the remaining shields!" I slowly sighed, with that we left the ruin of memory and started back toward Jolly Roger.

We finally got back to Jolly Roger and it was started to get late. "Well…" Clive started to say we all looked at him. "I believe we should rest before ask about the other two shields…" Clive had a point it had been a long day. With that we head back to the saloon they had an inn up stairs. We rented two rooms; one for the boys and one for me and Virginia.

After a bit of dinner the five of us head to are rooms. I was just glad not to be in the same room with gallows at night. I mean who can sleep with all the loud? Makes me glad Virginia doesn't make loud noise like that. We said goodnight to the boys and head into are room. Virginia locked the door behind us, worried that gallows may try sometime. I'm glad she locked it!

We changed into are night cloth. And got ready for bed; Virginia looked a bit nervous maybe because it was her first night not sleeping at home? I was combing my hair a bit as Virginia looked over to me. "You know…" she started to say. I quickly stop combing my hair and looked over to her. "Hmm?" I asked, "Jet kept staring at you a bit…" I rolled my eyes at her. "You always say that about every guy that looks at me!" I yelled placing my comb on a table next to the bed.

"I told you before..! I don't need a boyfriend…!" I yelled crossing my arms. "Don't need or don't want?" Virginia asked with a little grin. "They are both the same thing to me!" I hate when she does this! I could hear Virginia giggling. "Your. Not funny…" "I could always be asking you the same thing!" I am so turning the tables on her.

"Well I have had a boyfriend before. Unlike you…" she did have a point but still! "So? As I said I don't need one, I can shoot arms better then any guy. In are town..." well aside from my uncle that is. "Ok ok...I'll stop butting in…" finally she said that. I have been waiting for years to hear that. "Good. Glad to hear it..." I whispered lying down.

"But…why did jet punch Janus…?" why did she care about that now? She yelled at him without getting the real reason. And now she wanted the real reason? "Well…" I started to say feeling unsure of if I should even tell her. "Well…saw janus feeling my butt up…" I didn't hear Virginia say anything at first maybe she was in shock? "Oh god what a sicko he is!" Virginia yelled I could hear her lay down on her bed as well.

I Shrugged as I slowly closed my eyes. "But…that means he was protecting you…." My eyes quickly opened. "No he wasn't! He was just watching out for me!" I yelled rolling on my side to face her. "Hehe sure sure…" Virginia said with a giggle. I so hate her sometimes! She's too nosey for her own good! I growled to my self as I rolled into my other side facing away from her. As I slowly fell asleep.

But in the boy's room. Jet wasn't getting a sleep from the loud going on in there. "…." He glared looking toward Gallows. "Why. Cant he just keep his mouth closed…?" he whispered to him self with a growl. He sat up and threw his pillow at him. Gallows didn't really react. Jet knew he would never get sleep in here like this!

The noise was somehow louder now; but he didn't understand how it could get any louder. Or how Clive could sleep with that loud sound. "God…!" he said covering his ears with his hands. But it wasn't doing any good. He started to wonder if there's was another bed in the girl's room. Well it was better then staying here, he thought. With that he stood up and left the room.

He closes the door behind then and head over to the girl's room. And softly knocked on it; Virginia heard the knock and put her book down on the bed. "Hmm..? I wonder who that could be…?" she whispered going over to the door and unlocking it. She slowly opened it to find jet standing there. He looked somewhat angry. "Jet…?" she asked looking confused at him.

"…can. I sleep in here..? I can't sleep with all of gallows' noise." Virginia laughed a bit hearing this. "Well as long as you aren't planning anything…" jet could only look confused at her. He didn't understand what she was talking about. "Huh…?" she shook her head a bit. "Nothing…" she step aside letting jet in. Jet saw a bed in the middle of Sara's and Virginia's with nothing on it.

"Great…" he whispered under his breath. He slowly sat down on it. Virginia locked up the door again with a shrug. "She's asleep…" jet nodded to her. She was facing away toward the wall lying on her side. "…." Jet just stared a bit not saying a word. Virginia giggled a bit watching him. She slowly sat back down on her bed picking up her book again. "I heard. How you protected her…that was cute of you…" she whispered quietly.

Jet quickly snapped out of it heard that. "I wasn't protecting her! I was just watching out for her!" Virginia started to laugh again. "Funny that what she said as well…" jet looked a bit lost. "Huh…?" he asked turning to look at Virginia. "She doesn't normally like guys. At all. She normally just hates them all…so if she talks to one what that means a lot in her book…" jet still didn't understand what she was talking about. "What…?" Jet was so lost. What Virginia talking about him? Or not? He didn't know. And he really didn't see the big deal too.

Virginia shook her head a bit placing her book on a table next to her bed. "Nothing…nothing forget it…" she said turning the light off. She slowly lay down on her side facing away from him. "Night!" she said with a giggle.

Jet started to feel hate for Virginia. Why did she have to confuse him? Not to say much but he was confused as it was. When it came to this Sara girl. He didn't understand why he even protected her to start with. And it didn't help for a person to make a big deal out of it! He only hopes that stupid Virginia would forget about it by morning.

He slowly lays down feeling his eyes becoming heavy, he was started to fall asleep and here no stupid big and tall would wake him with that loud noise. Soon after that morning came, jet could feel the warm sun on his face. "Mmm..?" he whispered slowly opening his violet eyes. He blinked a bit feeling the warm morning sun on his face.

He started to rub his eyes a bit. He found the bed to his left made. Meaning Virginia was up; great he thought. He looked to the bed to the right of him. He found her still asleep. "…." Jet found him self staring at her; Again but he didn't know why. What was so special about this one girl? Nothing he could see. She was just another girl in this world. Well aside from what happened inside the ruins and to them. She back out for a minute or too. He was pretty sure that wasn't normal.

Wait. Why what he even thinking about this? He only cared about making more gella. Why even think about a girl? He shook the feeling off. "Hmp…I'm sure it because of what Virginia said…" he whispered to him self standing up. He fell asleep last night with his jacket and scarf still on. He shrugged a bit as he walked over to the door opening it and closing it quietly behind him self before heading down stairs.

He found the other three up. They were sitting at a table talking. Jet quietly walks over to them sitting down as well. They were talking about something but jet wasn't really listening. He just closed his eyes getting lost in thought as he normally did.

Then Sara came down the stairs, Virginia quickly stood up. "About time!" she yelled pointing at her. "You shouldn't talk. You're normally the last up…." I whispered rolling my eyes at her. "So? I wasn't today!" she yelled crossing her arms. I shook my head as I head over to the table the group was sitting at. "Did we find any info out so far…?" I asked looking to Clive.

He shook his head a bit, "The leader wanted to worry for everyone to be up first…" Clive whispered but it looked like gallows was trying to fall asleep again. Jet quickly gave gallows a kick in the knee. Gallows quickly woke up. "OUCH!" he yelled rubbing his knee glaring at Jet. "Well then…we should head out and ask some people now!" Virginia said with a giggle. Jet rolled his eyes at gallows glare. With that we left the saloon and inn to ask some people in town.

We head around town asking some people; we found a person Name Dennis. "The Dune creatures aren't happy. They lend no ear to the plight of ships." "These days, land routes are more practical then sea ones. It's safer to take a 'train'" I looked surprised hearing that. I didn't know a train station was around here.

"Train station around here?" Virginia asked. Dennis nodded to her. "Midland station is to the 'Northwest.'" "Ever since monsters started showing up, they can't repair the trains quickly enough, so right now they just go west." "But long ago, that place was the central Junction for railways from all over Filgaia." We nodded to each other.

We headed for the exit of town. "Hmm…we are getting no leads here…" Clive whispered placing a hand under his chin. "Should we go to midland station, we may find something over there…" I said as the others nodded. "It isn't a bad idea." "We aren't going to find anything here anyways..." Jet whispered with that we started out to the train station.


	7. The second seal

**Chapter 7: The Second Seal**

After a bit of walking we found are selves at the Midland Train station. The station wasn't very far from Jolly Roger at all. "Thank you for riding with Filgaia Railway!" The man at the counter said. "Where are you headed today?" he asked, we all looked at the map over head. "Hmm…" Clive whispered looking the map over.

"Hmm…I'm sure we could find out some info in Westwood…" I said pointing to the next station. "Sounds good to me!" gallows said with a laugh. The others nodded as well. "Westwood, please…" Clive said to the man at the counter. "Ok the cost will be 120 Gella…" Clive nodded handing over 120 Gella.

A bit after we got are tickets the train came rolling in. Virginia quickly ran over handing the tickets to the workers. He nodded stepping aside letting us aboard. When that the train took off. Virginia sat by the window watching like a hyper child would. I sat besides her shaking my head a bit.

Gallows sat cross from Virginia and Jet sat cross from me. Clive sat on the other side of the train watching us. "I wonder what Westwood like!" Virginia said with a giggle. "You will know soon, we are about there…" I whispered giving her a small smile. Gallows started to laugh watching her. "I'm sure…it's about the same as other places…" with that out of nowhere. Gallows started patting my leg.

I quickly glared at him; as jet did as well. "Why don't you switch seats with Jet then we can be more then friends…" I didn't like this one little bit, what he was thinking. "Not with you…" I whispered glaring then I slowly closed my eyes.

Gallows' hand started to move up my leg a bit. I felt my body shake. 'Eww' I thought. As I was about to grab his hand; another person did it for me. "Ouch! Let go Jet!" Gallows voice yelled. I opened my eyes; to find jet holding into gallows' arm really tight. "…." Jet didn't say a word as he kept glaring toward Gallows. "Jet!" He cried falling off his seat and into the floor.

"Jet stops that!" It was Virginia. Jet quickly did as he was told. He let go of gallows' arm. "Ouch…" gallows whispered rubbing his arm. I look at Jet giving him a weird look. He did it again, looking out for me. When Jet saw me looking at him; he quickly looked away. And his face turned a bit red again. I could only look confused about the whole thing.

Virginia then patted my shoulder; I slowly turned to look at her. She started to whisper into my ear. "See…! He is protecting you, because he likes ya!" Virginia whispered I started to glare at her as soon as she said that. "Don't start this again…" I whispered with a growl. Even if she was right. But I don't think much of it, unlike another person I know! I was glad we got to Westwood soon after that.

"Ugh about time, we got here!" Gallows said still rubbing his arm. Jet shook his head a bit watching him. "Well we should ask around where the closely town is…" We nodded to Clive. We found a worker at the train station. So we asked him. "Lots of passengers today…I'm glad that group decided to use our station." "I suppose the 'village' nearby has been having some kind of fair." After hearing that we knew a village had to be somewhat close.

"Oh, you hadn't heard? 'East' of here is the village of 'Claiborne.' It's a nice place to visit if don't mind the long walk." We nodded to each other. "I'm pretty sure we can get some good info in the village of Claiborne…" I whispered as the others nodded to me. "But you heard the worker! It will be a long walk!" Gallows cried, not looking too happy about the idea.

"Live with it…" Jet whispered as gallows glared at him. "Well if it a long walk…we should get moving…" Virginia whispered, with that we left Westwood station and started out east for the village of Claiborne. The walk wasn't a long as the worker made it out to be. Maybe only 15 or 20 minute walk to the town. IT was a pretty nice farming town. IT made me think of home, boot hill.

I'm pretty sure Virginia was thinking of home as well. Jet slowly head up to my right said not saying a word just watching me. I don't understand why jet had been acting protect of me again when we were all on the train. But he didn't understand him self. Why…? But he remembers feeling angry watching gallows just touching her leg. He quickly blinked thinking that. Was he jealous then? Wait…why would he be jealous…it wasn't like he like this girl.

He stopped at that thought. He did like her. HE had slowly grown a crush on this girl. He couldn't believe it. He slowly sighed to him self; shaking his head trying to get out of his thoughts. "We should head into the saloon and try to find some information…" We all nodded to Clive. We headed into the saloon. We found the saloon pretty emptily aside from a little girl and a bar made.

We couldn't find any info out in the saloon. But some reason gallows had to start drinking. "Man this stuff ish good!" he said drunky, I rolled my eyes at him. "Aww…don't give me that look! Pretty girl…!" gallows said starting toward me. But somehow he tripped over his own chair falling on top of me. "Get off you're heavy!" I yelled but he didn't. Jet growled a bit and before I knew it; jet had pushed gallows off of me.

Jet really stronger then he looks huh? Gallows was now lying on the floor passed out. "Thanks…" I whispered to jet. I watch him nod to me then look way as his face turned a bit red. I wonder why his face gets red so quickly. I shook my head a bit as I stood up. "Virginia I'm going to go ask around town about some info…" Virginia nodded to me but she had jet come with me for reason.

We head into the arms store first to ask. And I have to say I have great luck. "This village has some legendary stories about the 'eternal sparkle.'" The store owner said. I couldn't believe my ears. "The eternal sparkle…?" I asked looking at the guy. "No one knows what it is, but I hear it got sealed away somewhere at the end of the Great War." "Rumor has it that clues to the whereabouts of this eternal sparkle can be found at the 'ruins by the foothills.'" I was glad we finally found some info; Even if it was very little.

"Ruins by the foothills?" Jet asked stepping up to my right side. I forgot he was with me. Maybe because of how quiet he is. "You'll see mountains 'east' of this village. Search around the foothill and you'll find the ruins." "No one has been able to confirm any truth to this rumor, but I'd prepare before setting foot in there." I nodded to jet; we left the arms store.

"Well it some info…and it doesn't hurt to check it out…" Jet nodded to me. He looked lost in his thoughts. Then again he never normally talks unless he has something to say. I started back toward the Saloon. "Umm…!" I quickly stop and turned to look at jet. "Yes…?" I asked but looked lost for words. "I…err…" Yup he was. Why was he acting all shy? He didn't act this way when I first met him.

"Nothing forget it…" he whispered looking away. "Well…we should head back to the saloon to tell the others what we found out…" jet slowly nodded to me. With that we enter the saloon. "Well…?" Virginia asked walking up to us as soon as we enter. I told Virginia what we found out. From the look that was on her face she liked the info we found. Virginia said we should check it out. I'm sure she was hoping one of the seals were in the ruins. But we would find out very soon; that she was right.

A bit after that outside of town; "Aww…we have to walk more…?" Gallows cried as we started toward the mountain. "It isn't that far!" Virginia said turning around to face Gallows walking backward. From what the guy told us it was far. But nothing far to Virginia; we were about past the train tracks now. And we could see the mountain. "The fun should be around there somewhere…" I said pointing to the area.

Virginia quickly turned around and started running for the area. "Virginia!" I yelled but she keep going. I sighed shaking my head a bit. I watched gallows and Clive quickly run after her. I started toward the three and I could see a ruin standing in front of them. But I took another step I saw a flash of light again.

"Ugh…" I whispered falling into my knees. Jet quickly ran over to me. "Sara!" he yelled but I didn't hear him. My head was pouching again. Am I going to have another vision? I wondered.

FLASH OF LIGHT

"What…?" A man in a robe said. I couldn't see his face. "I can't believe the key is still alive so many years later…" The man finished saying. The key? What is this key a person or item? I didn't understand at all. I slowly started to see around me again. That right…I was by some ruins. "Sara…!" I quickly looked up to find Jet looking down at me. "…Jet?" I asked looking at bit confused at him.

Yup he was giving me a look; he knew something was up now. "Hey!" I voice yelled and we both looked forward. IT was Virginia. "Come on!" "We're going in!" she yelled. I slowly nodded getting to my feet. Me and Jet head over to the three. "You sure you're ok…?" Jet asked, I slowly nodded to him. "Yeah…just a bad head ache hit me…" jet nodded looking away. With that we head into the ruins called Serpent's Coils; With Virginia and the others.

"Be on your guard, everyone." "If the shield that seals the eternal sparkle is located here, there's a good chance Janus might be here, too." Virginia finished saying as we nodded to her. We head into the next room then down some stairs. How these ruins are it felt like a maze; after going down some stairs we when up five more into the next door way.

The next room we found a lock door. But the switch for the door was on a self under it. So with that we jumped down. Virginia walked over to the switch stepping into it. The door slowly open then we heard a women voice. "Why, thank you. I never imagined a rival drifter would be so cooperative." We looked up to found a group of four drifters. And they're leader was some blonde women.

"It's not Janus. But still thugs, none the less." Virginia whispered to us looking at the group in front of us. "Was she referring to me?" A man next to the blonde asked. "This lassie needs to get out more." The blonde said with a grin. "Madam, we must press on…" A cat said at the blonde's feet. "I know, I know…" She said waving her hand at the cat. "Is it still responding on the radar?" The blonde asked a boy beside her.

The boy nodded to her as she looked back at us. "What are you doing here, anyways?" Virginia looked lost by the question. "Huh?" The blonde gave Virginia a weird look. "Did I stutter? I'm sure you're just looking for that shield, anyways. Okay, then. Here's another question." "What makes you think you can find your way around the wasteland?" "What is it that supports you that makes you think you can make it?" the blonde asked pushing some hair over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about? I'm just, me! Stop talking such nonsense!" I shook my head a bit watching the two. "Sounds like you're just another one of those people, who roam the wasteland unprepared and clueless." I watch the blonde shake her head a bit then point toward Virginia. "It's posters like you that give female drifters such a poor rep. I can't stand it!" "One of these days you're really gonna hurt yourself by pretending to be a drifter. I suggest you turn back now!" I watched Virginia fill with hate toward the blonde drifter.

"Pretending?" Virginia yelled holding her hands in front of her self. With that three of the four drifter headed into the open door. "I'm sorry. My sister always speaks her mind. That often makes her come off as harsh." The boy finished saying running inside the door after the three. "I know I'm just starting to take flight, but still…The nerve of her!" Virginia said in a yell somewhat. We had to circle back around to get back up to the door. We enter the door, and walk to the next one on a head over walk way.

In the next door we pulled a switch to lower a bridge then walked to northwest for the next door. WE walked around a circle going up some stairs and headed into the room where we made the bridge. But as we started toward it; the blonde drifter ran in kicking the switch the other way. The bridge when back down. "I know the wasteland is all about competition…But. How low can she go…?" Jet asked. I gigged a bit, he had a point.

We jumped down pushed the switch again. Then had to circle around the room; to head back to get to the bridge so we could move on. After we finally could cross the bridge no thanks to that blonde drifter; we head down some stairs and onward to the next one. We found a frozen switch here. Virginia threw her Tinder Crest at it unfreezing it. Then she pushed the switch opening the door.

I slowly looked over to Gallows. "Freeze the switch so no one can push it back…" gallows nodded to me and did so. We nodded to each other starting down the stairs toward the door. The blonde drifter quickly ran in trying to kick the switch back. But she couldn't because it was frozen. She quickly pushed us aside running inside the door before us. "She sure is rude…" I whispered, the others could only nod to me. We slowly enter the room to find the four waiting for us.

"You are such an eyesore! Who do you think you are, anyways?" The blond asked as soon as we enter. "I may be inexperienced…but I'm doing the best I can! I'm not pretending okay?" Virginia yelled holding her hands in front of her self. "I'm not gonna have you laugh at me when I'm trying my best!" The blond drifter started to laugh.

"You really crack me up! Then why don't you prove just how far your best will take you!" The blond said pointing toward Virginia. With that I stood back; and watched the 8 start they're battle. For two rounds they just fired at the four. The next round Virginia did a heal berry on everyone healing them all for 300 each. The boys did Gatling finishing them off.

"You are tenacious…and stubborn!" The blonde drifter took out a book. "But let's see if you can handle this!" The blond drifter said with a grin. But the boy next to her butted in; "Uh…Sis? Sis!" the boy yelled looking at a small item. "How dare you interrupt me…Since when have you gotten so bold?" The blonde drifter asked looking to the boy. "Anyways, what is it?" the blonde drifter asked still looking at him.

"Sis, the radar's reacting. I think the team that went in ahead of us is making its move." The boy said looking up from the item he is holding. The boy put his item away as did the blonde drifter. "Sorry to spoil the party, but we don't have time to play with you anymore." "Ta—ta…don't hurt yourself." The blonde girl yelled as they ran off ahead. "Wait!" Virginia yelled to them holding her hand out.

"The blonde girl stop in the door way looking back toward us; "The name's Maya Schroedinger, and we are the renowned Schoredinger family. Don't you forget it!" Maya said with a grin. "It's a name you'll be chasing for a long time." She said looking toward us. "I'm…Virginia Maxwell!" she yelled to Maya. Maya turned back facing the door.

"I'll remember it for the time being. But listen…once I turn my head, you better be right behind me. Or else, I'll forget real quickly." Maya waved then head inside. We followed slowly behind them inside to the next door. We head down a long hall way then into the door standing there. We found are selves in the room where the shield was. But where are the other two groups?

We slowly head up toe the wall to grab the shield. "The shield! I think we're the first ones here!" Virginia looked confused after saying that. "Wait…where's Maya and her team? Well, better make the most of this opportunity!" Virginia said with a giggle. Virginia tries to reach the shield but it was too high. "You won't be able to reach it like that. Would you like some help?" A man voice asked. I knew that voice.

I turned to look to see Janus standing there. "Yeah…can you…" Virginia quickly stops and turned as well. "Huh?" She whispered. Janus was standing at the door grinning, "hi there." The others looked as worried as I was. "Oh, man…are they the team Maya was talking about?" Gallows asking looking to us; "Apparently…" Clive whispered placing a hand on his forehead. Jet shook his head a bit.

"Geez…why does everyone hate us…?" Dario asked looking over to Romero. "Well, bro…we have no social graces, just like the boss…" Romero whispered back to Dario. Romero got punched in the face by Janus. "I just choose to work efficiently. And when others don't like it, they 'make a fuss…'" Janus said holding his arms to his side. "Make a fuss…?" I asked pulling out my arms.

"Everybody and their brother are just so blind to their own faults. It's as if everyone is blaming me, making me look like a bad guy." "But the truth of the matter is, everyone just sore they were out witted!" Janus said with a grin on his face. "Now, I get it." Virginia said stepping in front of us. "You feel no pain when you stomp all over people because of the way you think." Virginia finished saying looking angry toward Janus.

"Well of course. I'm the one doing the stomping, so why should I feel the pain?" Janus asked with a big grin on his face. I started to hate this guy more and more. Virginia stepped into the first step in front of us. "Calling you a thug is much too flattering…You have absolutely no moral principles. You're nothing but a scumbag!" Virginia yelled pulling out her arms pointing them toward Janus.

Janus kept a grin on his face as he looked down at his hand. "Sumbag..? That's an understatement!" he pulled out his arms. "Virginia let me…" Virginia slowly nodded to me stepping back. "Hehe sweetheart…" Janus said as the three came toward us. Romero threw throwing stars at all of us. Then Janus did muitblast on us all. I quickly grab a heal berry on all of us healing the group for 300 each.

After four rounds of shooting Romero he when down. Jet did a Gatling on Dario finishing him off. Now only Janus was left standing. "Hehe...not too bad sweetheart..." He whispered grinning at me. I didn't say a word as I kept watching him. I then threw a fire gem at him. "Hehe...you're pretty and strong…" he said running toward me. I quickly stood in defence waiting for his attack.

But at the last second Jet ran in front of me firing at Janus; finishing him off. Janus fell into his knees. As we stood there glaring toward Janus' group; a cat flies in stealing the mash. "Hey, boss!" Dario yelled seeing this. "A cat's got the shield and it's taking off with it!" Janus looked angry and quickly hit Romero in the face. "Idiots! What are you doing standing around? That's no ordinary cat! It belongs to a drifter!" Janus yelled at the two.

We then turn to look at the door as Janus' group did as well. We saw Maya standing there. "We had already confirmed that there were two other teams within these ruins in search of the shield. And oh, how easily we were able to snatch away the goods from both of you." Maya said with a grin. "I was a little disappointed how the notorious Cascade couldn't live up to his reputation. A little anticlimactic; I must say…" Maya said holding the shield at her side. "Tch…Since when did women begin to lost their modesty?" Janus asked holding a hand in front of him self.

"Oh? Women have been living proudly for a long time now. You just need to date more." I couldn't help but laugh inside by what Maya said. "The eternal sparkle is sealed by three shields. Rumor has it that a female drifter is in possession of the crio shield, might that be…you?" Janus asked looking toward Maya. "Bingo…" Maya said with a grin on her face.

Janus was about to attack them but stop in his tracks. "Looks like the odd are against us today. But I just want you to know that we're not giving up on the eternal sparkle." "Have you been to Claiborne? Southwest of there, by the tip of the peninsula, stands an ancient tower." "It's called 'ka dingel.' IT was constructed by humans long ago in effort to reach the heavens, seeking power." "That is where the eternal sparkle is sealed; sealed by the power of the three shields. "Janus finished saying.

"Why, thank you kindly for that information…" Maya said stepping aside letting Janus group go. "I choose to work efficiently, that's all." Janus said waving at the door way. "Even if I am just buying time…" he waved again, just when Virginia ran in front of me. "Stop right there!" she yelled Virginia started after them. But as she got close the ceiling came down. "Ginny!" I yelled but Clive held me back. He stood there shaking his head. We all watch Jet get her out of the way in time. "Whoa…" the boy beside maya whispered. Maya slowly walk toward Virginia.

"I said stop!" Virginia yelled getting up again. As she did Maya smacked her cheek. Virginia slowly placed her hand on her cheek. "You're the one who needs to stop what you're doing." Maya yelled at Virginia. Jet slowly sat up watching the two girls. "But what? They're…" Virginia started to say as Maya stop her. "They do have a bad rep. That goes to show how good they are. That's the way it is in the wasteland." Maya said looking from Virginia.

Virginia didn't care for this. "But…!" Maya quickly place her hand under Virginia's chin. "But what? You think they're the bad guys? Then what is your definition of bad?" Maya asked Virginia. "Just now you did something extreme and endangered your comrade." Virginia looked back to see me helping Jet back to his feet. Virginia quickly then looked back at Maya. "So, by being imprudent and rising the lives of others, doesn't that make you a bad guy, too?" Maya asked Virginia again.

"This is exactly the kind of thing that makes me think you're just pretending to be a drifter!" She yelled letting go of Virginia. Maya started to turn away from Virginia. "No, wait! You're not going to that tower, are you? It's a trap, I know it!" Virginia yelled watching Maya. "Of Course it's a trap it's so obvious." Maya said with a smile. "So it'll be worth the risk to take them up on their proposal." Maya said still smiling toward Virginia. "And the eternal sparkle is sealed there. The stage would be complete." Maya sounded like she like trouble more then Virginia does. Virginia looked toward the ground.

"What was it that I wanted to accomplish as a drifter? I have no idea…" I looked surprised to hear that out of her. "My wings are in place, yet I have no where to fly." I shook my head watching Ginny. Didn't she want to be a drifter to search for her lost father? "This is a hurdle people face when they warder into the wasteland with some romantic idea in mind. Maya then threw the shield in front of Virginia. Virginia slowly looked up at her.

"Just bring the shield and head southwest to 'ka dingel.' There, you'll find neither good nor bad—only the truth about drifters." "Once you face the truth, you'll find your answer okay?" Maya said looking away. Maya was helping Virginia in her own way. A tall man head up to Maya; "Are you sure, milady..?" He asked her. "Yes, she'll be fine. Once she faces the truth, I'm sure she'll stop pretending to be a drifter." Maya waved with her hand turning away. "All right, everyone. Let's get going…" With that Maya group left.

We return to town. But Virginia wasn't her self. Gallows when upstairs to check on her; we were sitting at a table as he came back down. "Our leader's pretty bummed out." Gallows head over to the table sitting down as well. "All we can do is lend a helping hand." Clive said placing his hands on the table. "If she cannot get back on her feet her self, then this is it for her..." Clive said looking around the table. "Well, depending on how you look at it, this was kinda fun. According to them, we were just amusing ourselves pretending to be drifters." I shook my head a bit hearing gallows say that.

Jet sighed putting his arms behind his head. "Well…what now…?" He asked closing his eyes. "That is up to the leader to decide…perhaps she had already made up her mind…" I slowly nodded to Clive. "And what of you Ms. Sara?" Clive asked. "If she gives up. I have to take her back home as I promised…" Clive nodded to me.

"And if she doesn't…?" Gallows asked as well. I shook my head. "I have to keep watching over her then." Gallows grinned a bit. After a bit we heard foot steps coming down the stairs. It was Virginia. We all turned to look at her. "Are you feeling better?" Clive asked. She slowly nodded to him. "I'm fine now. And…I'm sorry…" All of us shook are heads at her. She bowed to us. "I became a drifter, thinking that maybe my arms could help people in need…but I didn't have a purpose or goal as a drifter. That's why she said I was pretending. How I put everyone in danger. Please forgive me…" Virginia said still bowing to us.

I watched jet roll his eyes. "So, did you figure out what you want to do in the wasteland..?" Clive asked still looking toward Virginia. "Yup, ah, wait…maybe not..." I shook my head at her again. "Which is it?" Jet asked looking angry. "Well, I'm not confused anymore. I know why I need to continue traversing the wasteland." Virginia was about to start another speak.

"Looks like we were spared a depressing sob story." Gallows said holding a hand up. "Of course! I may have been depressed a little while ago, but I'm not gonna let it end like this. So let's all…" Virginia started to say. "…Continue on as a team, and see this matter through." Clive finished for her. Jet shrugged. "We haven't made much money yet. I can't drop out now." Jet whispered with his face in his scarf a bit.

"Hey, we're all invited guests. Let's do this together!" Virginia nodded to the others. She slowly looked over to me. I then nodded as well. "Thanks, everyone…Let's hurry to the southwest tower, Ka Dingel!" Virginia said with a giggle. With that we were off again into more trouble.


	8. The True Eternal Sparkle?

**Chapter 8: The True Eternal sparkle?**

A bit after that we head over to the farm area in town. From how far this tower sounded we would need something to ride on to get there. We found a man selling four horses. Yes only four. Yes I know there five of us! Stop giving me that look! "Hmm…the price sounds good…" Jet whispered crossing his arms.

"But there only four horses and five of us…" Gallows added in. "That fine! Sara can ride with me!" Virginia added in with a smile. "Wait…I can what..?" I asked giving Virginia a glare. "You heard me!" she ran over to the man selling the horses. I shook my head watching Virginia hands over 2,000 gella to the man.

"She sure doesn't listen…" Jet whispered I nodded to him. "You sure have that right…" Jet gave me a small grin. Soon after that Virginia ran back over toward us. "He said the horses would be outside of town waiting…" Virginia said catching her breath. "Well before we head for the tower we should just double check are items…" Clive said checking the group items bag.

He nodded to us. Are items were fine. With that we left town to get on are horses. All of us hopping into are horses. And I hop into Virginia's horse riding with her. Virginia looked back to the others. "Let's get going!" she yelled starting southwest with the boys following behind her on they're horses. We had been riding for close to 20 minutes now. "Are we they're let?" Gallows asked. So he a prevent…a drunk and a cry baby…? "No stop asking!" jet yelled toward gallows.

Two minutes later…"Are we there now…?" Jet glared slowly toward him. "What..?" Gallows asked. "You just asked that two minutes ago…" I whispered glaring toward gallows as well. Gallows slowly started to ride closer. "Why did you miss hearing my voice that quickly…?" I gave him a look like he was crazy.

As he tried to move his horse even closer jet quickly got in the middle of the horses. I looked surprised seeing him doing this. Jet glared toward him. I could hear him growling toward gallows as well. I looked confused watching him. Gallows grinned toward jet. "Hey now…try any harder and she may find something out…" Jet quickly blinked looking over to me.

I kept looking lost at him. I watch his face turn a bit red. After that he quickly turned away pulling gallows' horse away as he moved. A bit after that we got to the tower called 'Ka Dingel.' We got off of are horses then headed inside of the tower.

When we enter; we found a huge hall way standing in front of us. "We don't know really what will happen here…" Virginia started to say. We all looked toward her. "So, let's be carefully." We all nodded and started up some small stairs into the next room.

In this room we had to move blocks to make a bridge. Before Virginia could ask who would do so. Jet jumped down starting to move them into place. I just stood there silencely watching; but I could hear Virginia giggling about something. It never good to hear her giggle; "what…?" I whispered looking over to her.

"Well…" Virginia started to say. Her voice quickly changed to a whisper. "Doesn't jet have a nice butt..?" I gave her a look like she was crazy. But I could feel my face turning red at the same time. "I…I don't know what you're talking about…!" I yelled. Then the others turned to look at me and Virginia. I could feel jet's eyes looking as well.

I growled to my self. Why the hell did she have to do that! Was she trying to put ideas into my head? Wait…what am I saying? I don't even like him that way! "What was that about…?" Gallows asked grinning toward me and Virginia. "Well…" Virginia started to say. "It's done…" we all looked confused hearing that. We looked toward jet to find the bridge was made.

I quickly ran across it. "Good timing…" I whispered to him with a smile. I saw a bit of red on his face. "Whatever…" he whispered under his breathe. I grabbed jet's arm and quickly ran into the next room. "Sara…!" Virginia yelled running after me. With gallows and Clive close behind her.

In the next room we head up some stairs. Well it is a tower after all. In the next room Virginia somehow tripped over a switch that was on the ground. How you could trip over it…I don't even want to know. "Opps..!" Virginia yelled falling into it landing on her butt. But to are surprised a platform came down. "For one time…you did a good opps…" I whispered helping Virginia to her feet.

"We will have to turn the wheel to go up…" "But only two can go at a time…" I whispered. Then I could feel Virginia grinning. She was up to something. And normally that never a good thing; "well then…why don't you and jet go first…?" I glared at her. See! Her grinning is bad! Very bad! "Aww…! But I want to go with her…!" Gallows said sounding like he was crying.

As long as I'm not with gallows then I'm happy. "Let's get this over with…" I heard jet whispered. I slowly nodded then us two step into the platform. I could hear Virginia giggling as jet started to turn the wheel. The platform started moving up we both didn't say a word the whole time.

I'm sure he is as angry as I was by what Virginia did. We then step over to the next platform Virginia yelled up to us. "Go on ahead we will meet you guys by the door away." I nodded to jet. He nodded in return. We when up two more platforms; Then we saw the door way a bit in front of us. So we waited by it. Watching the other three having trouble with the platforms; I felt jet step a bit closer but he didn't say a word.

Soon after that Virginia and the others finally got to us. "Finally…" Virginia whispered with a sigh I rolled my eyes. It pretty sad to think I am her cousin sometimes. "Well…let's move on!" Virginia yelled heading into the door way. I watched the boys shake they're head then started after her. I was close behind them. Then we head up more stairs in the next room. Remember it's called a tower for a reason!

The next room had a huge open area. I started to get a bad feeling as soon as we enter as did the boys. The only person who didn't was Virginia. As Virginia started toward the stairs in front of us a monster appeared I quickly pulled Virginia out of the way. I fired some shots at the monster but they bounced right off.

"He has strong defense…!" I yelled looking back to them. As I did the monster came toward me. "Look out!" I heard one of them yell. I looked in front of me to find the monster's hand about to hit me. I felt like I was frozen and couldn't move. Then I felt someone pull on my arm, pulling me out of the way of the monster's hand.

Then I heard gun shots. I quickly looked to my right side. IT was jet! "Let's us take care of this…" He whispered. I watched Virginia, Gallows and Clive run up to his side. "If…are arms don't do the damages…needs then we will turn to the guardians…magic…" Clive whispered. They nodded to each other. I watched them run toward the monsters.

Virginia, Jet, Gallows shot at the monster getting no damage done. Then Clive casted Fragile on it lowering its defense. But lowering his defense didn't help at all. Next turn jet cast a wind spell called vortex on it. Gallows casted heal on Virginia. And Clive cast a non-element spell called Devastate on the monster. The only spell that did real damage was Clive's non-element one. SO after rounds of Clive casting that spell the monster when down. "Hmm…he was strong to all magic aside from non-element…spell…" Clive whispered placing a hand under his chin.

Virginia nodded to Clive. "Oh…! Sara!" I watched her quickly turn to me. "Are you alright…?" I slowly nodded to her. "Y-yes. I'm fine…" I whispered looking toward jet. He was looking toward the stairs in front of us. "Well anyways…we should keep moving…" we all nodded to Virginia. I think I was more surprised jet pulled me out of the way then anything.

After that we head up the three stairs and into the next room. They're three nets in this one. And we could see the door on the far side from the nets. We all jumped into the nets slowly moved across them. One small mess up and down we go. I watched Virginia, Clive and gallows make it across the first one. Then they started into the second net.

Me on the other hand was having trouble on the first net; climbing across this thing was no cake walk! I felt my hand losing hold on the net. I then let out a small scream as I felt an arm go around me. I blinked looking up to find jet there. Saving me again? Did I really look that hopeless? "Grab back on…!" I heard him yell. I quickly did so. But his arm was still around me.

"Umm…I'm alright now…" I watched him quickly remove his arm. "And…thanks jet…" I whispered as I finally got off of the first net. I could hear jet whisper 'whatever' under his breath again. After a bit we finally finished the stupid nets. Yes, they are stupid nets! You heard me! "You alright?" Virginia asked me. As my self and jet got up to the door way.

I nodded. "Yes, no worries thanks to jets help…" I whispered a grin appear on Virginia's face. I really shouldn't have said that. "Oh…?" Virginia said grinning toward jet. "It wasn't a big deal…" Jet said with a shrug. Gallows let out a laugh putting an arm over jet's shoulder. "Don't lie boy, you did like saving her, didn't you?" Gallows asked.

Before I knew it; I heard gallows let a yell out. I turn to take a look. Gallows was holding his head. And jet had his boomerang in his hand. From the look of it. Jet had thrown his boomerang at gallows and it had hit him over the head. "What the hell did you do that for?" gallows yelled rubbing the top of his head.

"Because you can't keep your mouth shut…" Jet said turning away from gallows. "What was that?" gallows yelled but Virginia quickly broken the two up. "Stop it! Both of you!" Virginia started saying. "We don't have time for this! We should keep moving!" Virginia quickly head into the next room. I watched gallows and jet glare toward each other before following the leader.

"Boys…" I whispered. I could hear Clive laughing a bit. "Well…we should move on as well…" I nodded to him and followed; we when up more stairs in the next room. The room after that had a candle puzzle. You had to put the candles out in the right way to make it to the door. And sadly only one person had the tool to do so. The person being gallows with his freezer doll; so we stood there waiting on the platform.

But we all knew this could take sometime. But to are surprise he did it pretty quickly. He put the first candle out first then the second one. But it did take him ten minutes. "See no problem…!" gallows said with a grin. I rolled my eyes at him. "Can we just move on…?" I asked Virginia. She nodded we ran on a head of the boys. "Hey!" gallows yelled.

Clive and Jet shook they're heads. The boys then started after us up some more stairs. The next room after we got to the middle; the room started to shake. "Is everyone all right?" Virginia asked looking around. The boys looked pretty worried from the shaking. "Yes, we seem to be fine…but…" we all looked up ward the ceiling. "What's going on up there?" Gallows asked.

"Heh…Our situation never seems to get any better." Jet said placing a hand on top of his head. After that we step into an elevation in front of us then pushed a button and we slowly started toward the top of the tower. When we got to the top we found Maya's group being attacked by Janus'. "Maya!" Virginia yelled to her. A grin appeared on Janus' face.

"Heh heh…looks like the stage is set…" Janus said looking toward us. He slowly pointed toward us. "The Schroedingers have the Crio Shield in their possession…which means you must have the Andro shield, correct?" "Now hand it over and I just might spare their lives." With that Maya jumped into her knees.

"Don't do it! They're not just after it for the money…The eternal sparkle is used to…" But before she could finish a gun shot was fired toward her. "Ugh…!" Maya whispered holding her stomach. "I'm trying to work efficient here." Janus whispered holding his arm pointed toward Maya. Without a word Virginia walked up to Janus and hand over the shield.

He started up laughing as soon as she did. "Hahahaha…HA HA HA HA HA HAH HAH!" "All three shields are now mine…All mine!" "Do you all believe that the eternal sparkle will grant unlimited power to the one who attains it?" "Wouldn't you like to see what the 'spear that destroys all life' can really do?" Janus asked still laughing. Virginia slowly back away from him, watching him. Something didn't feel right.

"B-boss what's gotten into you?" Dario asked. "You ain't gonna blow off our mission, are you?" Romero asked as well. "Heh…once you're dead…It's all over..." "Just like the late Lucio…He's not one of us anymore…He's nothing…" "Wouldn't you agree..? I've been giving this a lot of thought lately…how can one live forever without decaying? But the thing is…eternal life doesn't exist. There's no such thing as immortality." Janus held the shields in front of him.

"That's why I've chosen a different approach in which to live on forever. To attain a force…a power so strong, everybody will remember me for it." "I'm not going out as an average drifter. I will over come the boundary of time and continue to exist within people's memories!" "With this power, I shall become the absolute ruler and engrave my name in history forever!"

"Andro, Crio, Hieraco! The time of awakening has come! Grant me the eternal sparkle!" Janus yelled holding the three shields up into the air. The clouds in the sky started to turn dark. Then I felt it. A great darkness power coming toward us; I quickly drop to me knees. "Ugh…!" I watched the three boys turn to me. "Sara?" Jet asked questionly.

"D-Darkness…is coming this way…" I whispered trying not to fall from my knees. A magic circle appeared in front of Janus. And a huge wind started out of no where. "Why did you hand over the shield?" Maya yelled to Virginia. "He would've killed you! And…and…I wanted to believe I was doing the right thing! I wanted to hold true to my beliefs!" Virginia yelled back to Maya.

The wind started to slow down a bit. But I Felt like I couldn't breath; "Look!" Maya yelled to Virginia pointing toward Janus. A weird sphere was slowly coming toward Janus. "Ungh…!" I heard jet yelled falling into his knees. He felt that darkness now too. "What is this pressure?" Clive asked feeling the darkness as well. "It almost feels as it…" Virginia started to say.

"The mediums are trembling in fear…?" Gallows asked. "F-from that sphere…" I yelled feeling weaken. "That's the 'eternal sparkle's' true form…A symbol of power from Ancient folklore—an Artifact of the demons…" Maya said starting toward the sphere. "True form…?" Virginia asked. "Its blue flame continues to sparkle in the eternal darkness. I hear that's how it got its name. But that light feeds off the souls of others and continues to glow…It's a symbol of death…The Notorious Lance that violates life…The dark spear…!" Maya yelled.

"That's a spear? That thing…?" Virginia asked still looking toward the sphere. "I guess so…and all this time I thought the eternal sparkle was some kind of gem of Precious metal…" Janus slowly started to hold his hand up toward the sphere. "You said there was neither good nor evil here, right?" Virginia asked looking over to Maya. Maya slowly turn her head toward Virginia. "But all I feel is a dark and evil presence…" Maya shook her head at Virginia.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Summon a superhero to kick his butt? Tell mw where we can find this defender of Justice!" Virginia quickly stood up. "I'm sure there's a defender of Justice out there somewhere. If not, then…I'll become the superhero!" She yelled holding her hands over her arms. The sphere started to move down closer to Janus. But before Janus could touch it; Virginia shot it away.

He quickly turned around pointing his arms toward Virginia. "I ran into the wasteland knowing little, but I still considered myself a drifter. Becoming a drifter had always been my dream…A drifter that would help people in need, and bring down evil, but that just wasn't that case…" Virginia said holding her arms pointed toward Janus. "The actions of a drifter speak neither good nor evil…This misconception almost robbed me of the will to fly…But Even so I still want to be a drifter!" I smiled listening to her.

"I don't care if there's no Justice…That's something I'll have to find on my own as I traverse the wasteland!" "Finding Justice is my goal and is what keeps me going. I have found my answer!" "I don't want to see sad memories engraved in people's hearts anymore!" The boys quickly ran behind Virginia.

A grin appeared on Janus' face again. "So…when I stab you with this bayonet how loud will you scream?" Janus asked with a grin. Virginia and the boys ran toward him. After some rounds of shooting him then some Gatlings on him. He finally fell into his knees. The tower started to shake like crazy.

"Dammit…I was so Close…I le tit slip away from my hands…" "Heh heh heh…but it's not over yet. There's still much I want to do. I can't let it end here…I'm not satisfied!" with that the ground under Janus gave in. Ending his life just like that; soon after we head back inside the tower with Maya's group. "I see you found an answer. But it's really not…that was just your declaration or wanting to find an answer." A grin slowly appeared on Maya's face.

"In any case, you sure place a lot of value on something that's so unreliable." Maya held a hand out. "Justice maybe unreliable, but still…I want to make that my priority out in the wasteland; I stand firm on that belief." Virginia finished saying looking toward Maya. Maya shrugged toward her. "I don't get you." Virginia slowly smiled. "So, what's next for you?" Virginia asked.

"I don't want to get involved with what just happened, that for sure. I'm only interested in gems." With that Maya's group started to leave. But then she turned back around to look at Virginia. "You better watch your self, you hear? Someone as green as you shouldn't get involved in a cause as lofty as Justice; you'll end up dead." Virginia nodded to Maya.

"Okay…You take care, too…" Maya nodded back to Virginia. "We might be enemies the next time we meet…" Virginia gave her a small smile. "Well, until then let's be on the same side." Then they left. Soon after they did, we did as well.

The rocks started to move as a blue hair man rolled out of there. "Ughhhh...Dammit…! My body aches all over…" Janus yelled falling into his butt. He looked around a bit. "Dario! Romero! You Blokes here?" He yelled but didn't get an answer. "Dammit…all!" He yelled looking at the ground. Then a loud sound was heard in front of him.

"Huh? Is that you, Dario? Romero?" He asked looking up. Three robed people stood in front of him. "Oh…it's you blokes…" Janus shrugged. "Sorry…I screwed up but I promise I'll complete my next assignment. I won't let anyone get in my way next time I…I…Actually; it was Dario and Romero that screwed up…Not me…" The robed people looked away from him. "Was it a mistake for us to manifest power to one who does not understand its true meaning…?" The robed woman asked the other two.

Then a small demon jump down holding the sphere in his hands. "Ugh…I see…so you had this watchman recover the dark spear from me, eh? How could I be so careless…?" Janus asked closing his eyes. Then a blonde man in a robe walk up to Janus; "yes, balazs has reported everything. About your grand Scheme, your actions…" then the robed women stepped forward. "How vulgar, boorish and shameless…" the blonde man started to gain power into his right hand.

"This will be a fitting end for your reckless Behavior…" the man finished saying. "No…wait…" The third robed person said. "Why did you seek the dark spear…?" He asked looking toward Janus. The man slowly steps toward Janus, "for power…?" he asked. "Y-Y-yeah…" was all Janus could say. The man held the sphere over Janus. "This is the incarnation of the power you seek…the dark spear…" "I deem you worthy..." "Accept…!" the man said stabbing Janus with the sphere. I loud yell could be heard from miles and miles.


	9. Lost Memories

**Chapter 9: lost memories**

We had return to town after what we saw. What was the true 'eternal sparkle' or better known as the dark spear a weapon from demon times. It was truly hard to believe everything we saw. As well as the darkness from the spear; I wondered 'did everyone feel as weak as I did from the darkness of the demon's weapon?' But I didn't ask.

I felt and acted more drain of energy then the other did. And how did I sense that dark power before it got to the tower? I didn't understand at all. I felt lost. So I stop thinking about it. Soon after we got to town; we all headed into bed. But…before I felt asleep; I could feel a deep dark fear of something but…what this something was I had no idea.

My self, Virginia and Jet shared a room again. All in diffence beds! So don't try to get an ideas now! But I quickly fell asleep as Virginia and jet were fighting over something…what they were fighting over? I don't know and don't really care. "Wow…she sure was out fast…" Virginia said with a grin looking toward jet.

He shrugged as he lay down on his bed. He put his arms behind his pillow as he closed his eyes. "You know…you did sound worry about her at the tower…" as soon as she finished saying that jet head turn toward Virginia. "I—I wasn't worried!" he yelled looking a bit angry.

Virginia slowly smiled getting this reaction. "I don't understand she could sense the dark power of the dark spear before the guardians…could…" Virginia whispered closing her eyes. "But we have the guardians…and we couldn't feel it…before it got to the tower…" jet didn't understand that as well. Did she have a sixth sense or something?

Jet shrugged to Virginia. There was no reason to worry over something that was over and done with. "Don't you care at all!" Virginia yelled. "Virginia…there is no reason…to worry about something that over and done with…" he whispered closing his eyes. "Well…what if something happens again?" She asked glaring at him.

"Then worry about it…when it happens…" he answered rolling into his side facing away from her. "God! Your importation! No wonder she doesn't like guys…!" Virginia yelled toward him again. But jet had fallen asleep and didn't hear her. Virginia finally gave in and fell asleep as well.

But jet had a dream that night. He normally never had dreams…In his dream he saw three robed people in front of him. "Who are you!" Virginia yelled toward them. "Who we are…doesn't matter to you…" "You will not be around much longer…" the masked robed man answered. "Hmm!" the man said a huge wave of energy came flying toward Sara.

Virginia pushed her aside. "Sara!" Virginia screamed as the energy hit her. Virginia fell backward landing at jet's feet. "Virginia!" Sara yelled pulling out her arms pointing it toward the man. The man slowly grinned.

"Don't worry…you will go with her…!" the man said as he pointed his hand toward the girl. But then a gun shot stop the man. "What now…?" the man asked looking around. A man in all brown cloth came and stood in front of her. "I will not let you hurt her…" Sara looked at the man in shock. "Maxwell…? So…you're alive as well…" the masked robed man said.

He nodded to the robed man. "Uncle…" the masked man looked surprised to hear that. "Did you call him uncle? Then you're!" the man grinned. "I see…no wonder…he protects you…" The masked robed man laughed. "…? He knows me…?" Sara whispered. The masked man nodded to the others. The others disappeared.

"Wait! H-how do you know me…?" Sara yelled watching the masked man back away. "If you wish to know…my dear…you have two ways…of finding out…one ask your uncle…and if he will not say…then come south I will be waiting…in the tower there…'key'…" the masked man disappeared. Jet quickly woke up.

He could see the sun coming into the room from the window. "Was-was that a dream? Then why did it feel so real…?" Jet slowly turned his face toward Sara's bed. "Why did he call you 'key?'" he shook his head. Why did he feel so worried? It was just a dream nothing more right? Or was he worried because…he liked her? But he didn't even know why he liked her. He shook his head; he just had to get those feeling out of his head.

He climbed out of bed and head down stairs. Here he could forget about those feeling for the time being. He sat down at a table in the saloon down stairs. Soon after he sat down there Virginia came down as well. "Up this early…?" Virginia asked walking over to the table where jet was sitting. He only shrugged toward her.

He slowly put his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes. Soon after that gallows got up and sat with the two as well. Then I got up sitting at the table with them as well. "Man…you sure have it…all…" Gallows said grinning toward jet. Jet wondered what in the world he was talking about. "I mean you get to sleep in the girl's bed room…and see them in they're night cloth…" Jet shook his head a bit as Virginia hit gallows over the head.

"You prevent! Jet doesn't have a dirty mind like you!" Virginia yelled glaring at gallows. "Ouch…that no reason to hurt my poor little head…!" Gallows yelled rubbing the top of his head. "And that the only little thing on you…" Jet whispered keeping his eyes closed. I nodded to him knowing it was true. "What was that?" gallows yelled toward Jet. "You heard me…big and tall…" Jet answered him.

Jet slowly opened his eyes glaring toward gallows. And gallows just glared back ward jet. I shook my head a bit looking toward Virginia. As the boys kept glaring at each other Clive finally came down stairs. We all turned to look at him. "Hey, what took you so long?" Gallows asked giving Clive a look. "Forgive me. I slept in…" Clive answered rubbing the back of his neck.

Then he walked over to the table sitting down with us. "I feel like we've finally made it out of a long tunnel…" Virginia said looking up toward the ceiling. Jet sat up in his chair placing a hand on top of his head. "Yo, we haven't done anything yet. Let alone made any money." I watched angry full Virginia's eyes. She quickly turned toward jet. "Excuse me? What kind of mark was that?" She yelled.

Jet did have a point. I was sure Clive knew it as well. "He's right." Clive said as Virginia looked back toward him. "We are just getting started. At least I am." Clive said looking down at the table. Jet and Virginia looked toward each other for a second then looked away from each other. One would think they are married. By how they act toward each other; "This may not be very interesting, but would you all like to hear my story?" Clive asked looking up from the table.

"Yeah, of course." Gallows answered. A small smile appeared on Clive's face. "Thank you." Virginia nodded to the two of them. "Yes, we'd all love to hear, Clive." Clive closed his eyes as he started to tell us. "I became a drifter in order to find the lost memories of this world." Virginia looked to me, I looked to gallows. We all had confused looks on are faces. Well aside from jet that was. "Lost Memories…In other words, I would like to track down Filgaia's history." We slowly looked back over to Clive.

"Oh, that makes it a little more clearly." That coming from gallows. I'm sure he still didn't understand. "Do you all know why filgaia is covered in wasteland?" Clive asked looking around the table. "Well, uhh…According to folklore, there was a great war against demons, which caused that planet to decay…" Virginia said placing a hand under her chin.

"Exactly…Almost everything is explained in folklore, but there are hardly any historical facts. My professor and I traveled to many locales, investigating the cause of the planet's decay. Unfortunately, my professor passed away during the investigation, and I am continuing his work." Clive finished saying but he had a sad look on his face now.

"Wait, hold on a second…" me and Virginia watched the two. "You noticed the inconsistency, there? Even though the destruction of the planet by demons only appears in folklore, many artifacts proving their existence have been excavated." I slowly nodded listening to the two of them. "Like the shields that summons the dark spear…" Clive nodded to me. "Yes…that right…" he answered keeping his eyes toward gallows.

"So basically, the demons may have had something to do with the world's decay, but you think there might be another more direct cause?" Clive nodded to him. "Yes…that was the professor's theory…although we weren't able to track down this other, direct cause…" Clive said placing a hand on his forehead. "Do you think the demon artifact; the eternal sparkle has something to do with it?" Virginia asked looking down at the table. "I'm not certain, but we do know that the artifact is extremely dangerous." We all nodded to Clive.

"The three missing shields and the eternal sparkle…" "Are we getting ourselves involved with something unbelievably extraordinary? Like filgaia's history?" Jet started to shake his head hearing all of this. "What good is history? It's not like we can sell it. What we need now is money." He finished saying placing a hand on top of his head again.

Virginia quickly turned toward jet again. "Why are you always so…" Jet head turn toward Virginia with an angry look in his eyes. "No, he is right. Without money we cannot plan our next course of action, let a lune eat or rent at room. Money is essential for our search for filgaia's history." Virginia looked away. "There is one problem; however…we will not get any leads staying in a country town like this." As soon as Clive said that gallows placed a hand in the air.

"I've got an idea. Not too far from here is a seedy little town called 'Little Twister.' There isn't much law and order there, so I'm sure we can find some kind of sketchy mission to take on. I've actually stayed there before, but…" We all looked confused toward gallows. "But…what?" Virginia asked. "I hitched a ride on a caravan and fell asleep, so I don't quite remember exactly where it is." WE all shook are heads at gallows. "You've so unreliable." Virginia said closing her eyes.

"But I'm pretty sure it was west of here. As long as we know which direction to go, we'll make it right?" I kept on shaking my head a bit listening to gallows. "Fine…Let's ask around about this town, Little Twister. Hopefully, we'll find alead to help us without finaces. It's a tough world we live in…" "So, as long as we continue on as drifters, we'll find more leads about artifacts, right?" Virginia asked looking toward Clive.

My guess is because she can't stand to look at gallows right now. "Yes…which will being me closer to finding out more about filgaia's history. Thank you, leader; I appreciate your interest." After that we left the saloon and head into town to get some info. But where to start asking was the question. "Sara and jet search for info on the west side of town…" I slowly nodded as jet did as well.

"Me, Clive and gallows will search the east side of town…" We nodded to each other then we head into are town directs. My self and jet head into the arms store first to ask. The man name Otto owner of the arms store gave us some helpfully info again. "The big crevasse west of here has been a problem fertravellers for a long time now. But that doesn't necessarily make it a bad thing. Further west of the crevasse is an outlaw town called 'Little Twister.' This crevasse keeps them Criminals from spilling over to our village. That's why there's never been a bridge built across that Crevasse."

I looked over to jet. Then we both nodded. I then thanked Otto for the info. We headed out of the store. We met the other three back in town square. I told the others the info we found out from the arms store owner. "Well now we know where the town is…" Virginia whispered glaring toward gallows. "What!" Gallows yelled stepping back a little. "Anyways…we should get moving…" I whispered. The others nodded to me; then we left town.

A robed man enters a room. "An unexpected outcome? I think not…The emergence of drifters searching for Artifacts, and him wanting more power are within our realm of prediction. He should be okay unmonitored." A blonde robed man finished saying. "Any impediment to our plan should be swiftly removed with permission, I will take these matters into my own hands." A robed woman said.

The blonde robed man then turned to the women. "You take your job too seriously. Loosen up a little." Then the robed women became angry hearing that. "A job is supposed to be taken seriously. It is you who needs to…" The women staring to finish saying as a masked man turned to the two of them. "That's enough." He whispered as the two looked toward the ground.

"Carrying out our mission is important, however each of you have a specific task at hand." The women nodded to the masked man. "Regarding the construction of the Fortress' 14 more to go until…" The masked man looked angry toward the women.

"That is 14 too slow. The completion of the fortress is essential to our plan. Understand?" The blonde man nodded to the masked one. "Your seriousness baffles me. You don't need to carry everything on your shoulders. We all have our own duties." A fish like human then enter the room looking down at a watch he was holding.

"In our current state, there are limitations to our actions. We should lay low for the time being." The robed women quickly shook her head at the blonde man. "And rely on that unscrupulous rogue?" She yelled. "That is why he is here." The blonde man answered with a smile. "Think of it as a start-up experiment. Like a running-in period. We should be able to delve his true intentions…" The masked man then looked toward the fish like human.

"He needs to be broken in. If abnormal behavior ensues, let him go." Then the fish like human waved at them heading over to the door way. "My time has ended…" He whispered exiting the room.

We climbed into are horses and I climbed into Virginia's. Virginia then gave a nod to the others then we started heading south; but the horses quickly stopped seeing a huge jump on the land in front of us. Was this what the guy at the arms store was talking about? No wonder…people from little twister. But the real question was…Was this jump too big for the horses? I'm sure Virginia was thinking the same thing. "Well…we will not know if they can make it…if we don't try…" Clive said pushing his glasses up.

I nodded hopping off Virginia's horse. "Sara?" she asked looking over to me. "They're no way…you can make it with more weight…" Virginia gave me a look even those she knew it was true. "Don't worry…" As soon as I heard that voice. I felt a hand touch my arm. I quickly turn to take a look. I found gallows was the one touching my arm.

"She can ride with me…" Gallows said as a grin appeared on his face. 'Ugh…he got to bed joking…' I would be better off jumping off the cliff without a horse then riding with him….!' I thought. "I'm better off walking then riding with….you" I said glaring toward gallows. "Aww…come on!" He yelled pulling me toward his horse. I tried my best to pull away but his arm was too strong.

But before he pulled me any closer; I felt around hand grab my other arm. "She isn't riding with you…" I knew that voice. "What you think she would pick you over me jet?" gallows asked with angry in his voice. I turned my head to see it was really jet. "Let her pick…" Jet whispered as they both let go of my arms. I was just glad my arms were free again.

Even those I knew they were waiting for an answer. I didn't answer at first. Why? I felt like they wanted more then just an answer of who I would be riding with. I didn't really understand the feeling. I never felt like this before. I slowly looked up toward jet eyes. His eyes looked so cold and feeling less. But weren't his eyes always like that? I just blinked looking at them. I could also see a bit of sadly in them.

But why I felt those things from his eyes. I don't know. "Well?" I blinked looking behind me toward gallows. We did need to get moving. I didn't have time to think about things like this. "I will ride with jet…" I said looking at gallows. "What? You mean you trust him more then me?" I nodded to gallows. "Knowing you…the horse could go out of control for no reason at all…" I watched gallows look change to angry.

He quickly try to grab into my arm again. But before he could jet moved in front of me. "I believe…she gave you…her answer…" he said to gallows. You could hear coldness in his voice. Gallows quickly backed away on his horse. Did I just see that right? Jet just stood up for me again? Why did he keep doing this? I don't need to be protected! I can take care of my self! Before I knew it. I saw a hand in front of me. I slowly looked up to find out it was jet's hand.

I took hold of his hand as he helped me into his horse. "Well let's go!" Virginia yelled started toward the cliff in the land there. Gallows and Clive followed after her. "Hold on…" jet whispered to me. I nodded to him putting my arms around him; sitting behind him on the horse. Jet found him self starting to blush. To have her this close was getting to him. He did his best to shake off the feeling. He when following the others jumps off the cliff to the land bottom. All the horses landed safely on the ground. Then we started southwest where the town of little twister was said to be location.

Five minutes later…"Where the town…?" my glare as well as jet's turned to gallows. "What…?" He asked getting a glare out of two people. I slowly shook my head a bit. "Stop asking where places are every time we move on…" Jet whispered to gallows keeping a glare in his eyes. "Yes…please do stop asking that…" I whispered closing my eyes. I could then hear a horse moving closer.

I slowly opened my eyes to find gallows horse right beside jet's. "I'm sure you're tired of riding with him by now…so why don't you ride with me…?" but before I could say anything. A hand started to move toward my arm. But before gallows' could touch my arm jet smacked him over the head with his boomerang. "Ouch…!" gallows yelled grabbing into his head. "Maybe you will learn to keep your hands to your self now…" jet whispered to gallows still glaring.

"Hmp!" gallows said as he when to ride by Virginia. I had stay silence the whole time. Why you ask? Well…I'm not too sure what to think of what just happened again. He was acting over-protect of me. But…why? I so hope to god Virginia is wrong. I don't want any guy liking me. Then out of no where I heard Virginia yell. "There little twister!" Virginia yelled pointed at the town that was 20 feet in front of us.

Soon after we got the town we entered it. "Well…we finally mad it here…" Clive whispered pushed up his glasses. "Your making it sounds like….it was my fault it took us this long to get here!" gallows yelled toward Clive. "I believe it was your fault!" Virginia yelled at gallows. "Well…I—I mean…!" Gallows sounded like a lost for words.

"Anyways…let's head to the saloon to try to get some information…" Clive said breaking up the small fight. We all nodded to Clive. In the middle of the town we found the saloon. We head inside and up to the bar. The bar keep was named Angela. "So you wanna make some gella, huh?" She asked look to each one of us. "Well, my barmaid hasn't shown up for work in days. How about y'all go find her and drag her back here?" we all gave her a weird look.

"Guess not, huh? You're looking to hit the jack pot? Hmm…ah can't seem to recall…" The women said placing a hand under her chin. Clive thought for a second then nodded to him self. It looked like he had an idea. He pointed to a 500 gella bottle. "You sure? Okay, then can ya just sign here on…the lable…?" Clive did as he was asked too.

But I didn't see how this was helping. "Oh yes, ah remember now…!" the women said removing her hand that had been under her chin. "There's been an untouched ruin recently discovered. Many drifters have done inside, but haven't come back…There must be something worth guarding inside there, it's real dangerous, though…" The women finished saying. Then we sat down at a table to talk about it. "Hmm…I think it might be too dangerous…" Virginia said looking around the table.

"Yo, we're not out here to meddle in people's affairs. Our goal is to go after a prize, as long as the risk is in line with the reward." Jet had a point. If the reward was good; it was a willing to try going after it. "Dangerous ruins and powerful artifacts go hand in hand…" Clive whispered placing a hand under his chin. "Then this might be a good chance to get in touch with the memories of the world." Virginia said as a grin started to appear on her face.

Uh oh that grin again, I thought. Jet shook his head toward Virginia; then placed a hand on his head. "Memories this, memories that…I have no interest in something so worthless…" Virginia quickly jumped at him after hearing that. "What are you talking about? Fond memories are priceless! I'm sure you have some fond memories tucked away!" Virginia said with angry in her voice. He quickly shook his head toward Virginia.

"The thing is I don't! That's why I can't put a price on it!" Jet yelled. No memories? I thought. I only had memories from the age of 10. I always wondered why. "What…?" Virginia asked looking to jet. Jet was blushing somewhat now; maybe because all eyes we're on him. "I've been a drifter for several years now, but I have no recollection of what I did before that. I don't know where I was born, or my age…Basically, I don't know who the hell I am!" "Even my name is just something I was called by this man who taught me how to survive the wasteland!"

I'm sure everyone was surprised by what they heard out of jet. "Amnesia, is it?" Clive asked. "I don't know…It's just so weird that I would have this completely blank period. But it doesn't stop me." "I mean, think about it. Do you remember what you were doing a week ago? Do you remember what you ate a month ago? Even if you can't remember so what! I get by, you know…?" Jet said taking a break in what he was saying.

"But that ever diffence…from…" I started to say as jet snapped at me. "Even so…!" he yelled. "I don't have memories under the age of 10 years old for some reason…" All the others looked toward me. "I was found outside of boot hill at the age of 10 and only knew my name…" I said closing my eyes. "And…Virginia's family took me in…" Virginia nodded to me. "Even so…" We all looked back to jet again.

"You don't need memories to carry on your everyday life." As soon as he finished saying that Virginia started staring at the table. "I'm sorry…I think I touched a nerve..." Virginia whispered as everyone but jet looked toward her. Jet slowly closed his eyes. "You don't have to apologize; I told you I get by. I don't need your sympathy, okay?" Jet finished saying. Why does he always sound angry when he speaks with Virginia?

Then I saw Virginia's eyes light up. "All rights then….I have a plan…" Virginia said with a smile. Oh god, what is she up to now? She placed her hands together. "I'm going to help you find your memory that's what I'm going to do!" I felt my mouth open as soon as Virginia said that. She got to be joking right. Jet quickly shook his head running his fingers in his hair. "Errghh…I said, I don't care about my…!" he yelled toward Virginia. She just kept smiling toward him.


	10. Missing Girl

**Chapter 10: Missing Girl**

Gallows shook his head looking toward jet. "Ah, just give it up will ya? She has the upper hand on us when it comes to debating." I nodded to gallows because he had a point. "Do you have any leads to find out about his memories?" Clive asked still looking toward Virginia. But Virginia quickly turns the tables on him. "Do you have leads when you search for memories of Filgaia?" "We have to search for leads first, right?" "We're not going to find anything by sitting around." I watched Clive shake his head as a small smile appeared on his face.

"You are right…she does have the upper hand. Well then, what do we do now? Do we head for this dangerous ruin?" Clive asked looking around the table. Virginia placed a hand under her chin. "Hmmm…I haven't thought about that yet…" I shook my head a bit. "All right, how about this. We're free to choose whether we want to accept this mission or not." "So, we'll mosey on over to the ruins, and if it seems kinda risky, then we'll just head back. How about it?" I was surprised but it sounded like a good idea coming from gallows.

"Hey…yeah, you're right…let's just heading to the ruins. Remember, we're not taking any risks." I shook my head. Wasn't taking risks part of being a drifter? "Yeah, no risk! Let's just go out there have some fun, and make a fortune!" Gallows finished saying.

Then we left the saloon. But as soon as we got outside. "Opps…forgot to ask where the ruin is…" Virginia quickly ran back inside the saloon. I could feel a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. Then I heard Clive and gallows let out a laugh. "She so hopeless sometimes…" I whispered. "You got that right…" Jet whispered nodding to me. Then Virginia came running back out of the saloon.

"Hehe sorry about that…she said the ruins is location northwest of town…but she said it may have belonged to demon…" we all looked a bit surprised at Virginia. "Hmm…maybe we will find info about filgaia's past there…" Clive said placing a hand under his chin.

A grin slowly appeared on Virginia's face. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start toward this ruin!" Virginia yelled quickly running outside of town. We all quickly shook are heads then we slowly followed her. After we started northwest from town; where this ruin was said to be location.

But before we got very far gallows started up again. "Where is this stupid ruin?" he asked looking around. I quickly glared at him as well did Jet. "W-what!" gallows yelled seeing two people glare at him. We both slowly shook are heads. And here I thought he wouldn't do this anymore; boy was I kidding my self.

Five minutes later we found the ruin. The ruin called 'The unclear Mark.' We all hoped off of the horses then quickly headed inside. It didn't look too bad. In the first room we're some Torches; Four of them and a long hallway to the next room. "Well, let us head into the next room to take a better look…" Clive said, we all nodded to him. In the next room we found a brown hair middle age woman walking around. She slowly walked up to us as we entered the middle of the room.

"Oh, valiant Drifters…would you please lead me a hand?" "Beyond these doors lies a path to an ancient artifact. Would you be so kind as to lead the way?" The woman asked looking around the group. But before anyone could say anything; Gallows said something for us. "Anything to help a lady in need, miss!" Gallows said with a big grin.

A slowly shook my head and so did Jet. "He will hit on anything with two legs, huh…?" I whispered to jet. He slowly nodded. "Looks that way…" He whispered back to me. "Hold your horses!" Virginia yelled toward gallows. "We need to hear more details first. This might be a mission we can't handle!" Virginia finished saying. Gallows slowly turned his face to look toward Virginia.

"You've got a point, there. But we all want to help people in need, right? Right?" Gallows asked looking around the group. I slowly closed my eyes shaking my head again. "Oh, jeez…A grown man with a soft spot for pretty woman…" Virginia said sighing to her self. Jet slowly placed a hand on top of his head. "And the ration able of a child…Easy to be taken advantage of." I nodded to the two of them; because they were right. But I was more so glad gallows wasn't going after me for the time being.

Gallows waved a hand toward Virginia and Jet. "Say what you want, kiddies. But I just want to be true to my self…" But gallows cut him self off then the woman headed over to Clive. "H-Hey…!" He yelled. "Would you mind explaining in detail the nature of your request?" Clive asked looking toward the woman. "What can we do for you, and what can you do for us?" Clive finished asking waiting for an answer.

It may have been just me; but I felt like they're something odd about this woman. I'm pretty sure it was just me thinking that. "Well…" the woman started to say. "Deep within these ruins lays a 'powerful artifact.' This ruin is in fact alive…" we all looked puzzled toward her. "'powerful artifact?'" Clive asked.

"It is some type of technology so ancient, it's rumored to have been created by demons. It is much too dangerous to fall into the hands of imprudent people. AH would like powerful drifters such as your selves; to get ride of it. Ah think that's the best way tot go about it." I gave her a questionable look. She sounded like she knew more then she was telling us. I was more then sure they're was something not right about her now.

"So in other words, you would like us to investigate theses ruins and find this powerful artifact. And our Reward would be to do as we please with it?" "That is indeed a strange request…why would…" But before Clive could say anymore gallows cut in. "Oh, c'mon…it's all good. I'm sure you're interested, too, if it's artifact-related, right?" Gallows asked holding a hand out in front of him.

"Well…yes…but…" Gallows and Clive turned to look toward Virginia. Me and jet slowly looked toward her as well. "You did say we're free to choose whether we want to accept this mission or not…" Virginia said holding a hand under her chin. Gallows started to rub his cheek. "Y-yeah, but…" He whispered.

"Fine. Let's do it." I was surprised to hear Virginia say that. But I was sure everyone was as well. "All right! I knew you'd accept. Leader! You can't just ignore people in need, you know?" Gallows said with a huge grin on his face.

Virginia slowly looked toward Clive. "I know what you're thinking…but the truth of the matter is, drifters have entered and have never come back. There is definitely something fishy going on…It might seem troublesome, but if we're needed, I think we should help." Clive slowly nodded to Virginia. "Understood. Let's be careful." Virginia nodded to Clive. Then we all looked toward the woman.

"You seem to be familiar with this ruin. Can you show us the way?" Virginia asked looking toward her. She slowly nodded and headed over to a lock door in front of us. Four triangular crystals were around the room pretty close to each other. "Hmm…that odd…I was sure the door was unlocked…" The woman said with her back to us.

Clive slowly head away from us and placed a bomb by each triangular crystal. They slowly lit up then the door opened. "Oh my! That right!" the woman said taking a hold of Clive's hand pulling him into the next room. "It's not fair…why does Clive get picked?" gallows asked with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Me and Jet slowly shook are heads. Jet slowly sighed 'As long as that woman doesn't touch me…I don't care...' he thought. Then he slowly looked over to Sara. 'Only one woman I like…for unknown…reasons…' he slowly shook his head getting those feeling out of his mind. "Well we should move on as well…" Virginia said quickly heading into the next room with gallows slowly following behind her.

"Come on jet…" I whispered head into the next room as well with jet following me. We headed down a bit of a hallway then into a door to the side. Then we headed into the middle of the next room. We saw a level on the far side of a long bridge. The woman quickly when and stood in front of the level. I then looked up to see two big like thing up in the air on both sides. "A trap…?" I whispered as Virginia and jet looked toward me.

We slowly stepped back a bit as well did Clive. But gallows was too busy staring at the woman. "Ah would like to help. Ah can't subject all of you to a precarious situation…" after the woman finished saying that. She pulled the level and the door opened. But the two metal things came together knocking gallows down a hole. "AHH!" He yelled. We all shook are heads watching him grab into a side trying to pull him self back up.

"Oh, how frightening…So, theses are the hidden traps of the ruins…Ah'm just relieved that y'all are all right…Ah'll have to watch mahself, as well…" the woman finished saying that heading for the now open door. "I'm not alright!" Gallows yelled toward us. "She acts like she didn't know it was there but…" I whispered as I saw Clive nod to me. "Yes, I believe she knew traps were in here…" Me and Virginia looked toward him.

"You see something odd about her as well…?" I asked only to get a nod again. "Yes so let us be very carefully…" We all nodded hearing gallows yell more. "Jet stops it!" We all turn to see jet was trying to make Gallows fall all the way into the hole. Can't really blame him; it a good idea. "Jet! Stop that!" Virginia yelled pulling him away from gallows; As Clive helped him back up. But as soon as he was back up; he ran for jet.

Yeah, he looked pretty angry. "What the hell we're you doing!" gallows yelled down toward Jet. "Well trying to make you fall that all…" Jet answered with a shrug. Virginia quickly steps in before anymore fighting started. "Stop it! We don't have time for your two fighting right now! That woman waiting for us!" Virginia yelled hurrying into the next room. Jet and gallows glared at each other then both stormed into the next room as well.

"So fun so far…" I whispered hearing Clive laugh a bit. "Well let's move on as well…" Clive whispered as I followed him into the next room. We head down another hallway then turned toward the left heading inside another door way. We head into the middle of the room to find a lock door in front of us. The woman looked puzzled at the locked door. "Huh…the level should be around here…" She said looking around by the door.

I could see a small crystal like switch a bit away from us. But they're no way to hit it from where we're. Then I saw jet look at it. HE slowly nodded throwing his boomerang at the wall. I watched the boomerang fall into the switch; then the door opened. I felt surprised. Why didn't I think of that? "Good job jet…" I said with a small smile. I watched him quickly look away from me. "W-whatever…" He whispered under his breath. We hurry over to the woman standing by the door.

"Ah I see. So that where it was. Let us move on now…" The woman quickly headed into the next room with us; slowly following behind her. As we entered we saw a huge bridge with a switch on it. But I wondered what the glowing water under the bridge was. "Ah do believe it is this switch that is keeping the door shut." The woman said she stopped right in front of the switch.

"What is that weird color water under the bridge?" I asked looking to Clive. "Poison I believe…" He answered me. 'great…' I thought. Jet slowly looked over to me. We slowly headed up to the woman. "It may be a dangerous trap like last time. Ah shall lead the way and make sure it is safe." She finished saying stepping into the switch. She slowly started toward the door. As she did the bridge started to give out.

"…!" Jet quickly turned his head seeing this. "Run!" he yelled. We quickly started running toward the door. The bridge kept giving away. I watched the others make it safely. And I though I did as well. But then I felt the last part of the bridge give out. I let out a scream starting to fall toward the poison water.

I closed my eyes waiting to hit the water. But at the last second I felt a hand grab into mine. "Sara!" A voice yelled. I looked up to find Jet there. He slowly started to pull me up. But as he pulled me all the way up. He lost his balance and fell into his back. And with my luck I fell on top of him.

"Ouch…" I slowly blink to find Jet staring at me; with a bright red face. I'm sure my face was just as about as red as his was. As he stared at me; I felt like I couldn't move. "S-Sara…" I could hear him whisper to me. I couldn't say anything. I just kept on looking at him. "Okay okay time to get up love birds!" I quickly looked up to find Virginia and gallows both grinning down toward us. I quickly rolled off of Jet.

I sat up still feeling warm on my face. I could hear giggling from Virginia and gallows. "Shut up!" I heard Jet yell at the both of them. They both quickly did so. I slowly turn to look at him. He looked back at me without saying a word. He then glared toward gallows. "W-what!" gallows yelled stepping back a bit.

"You alright, Sara?" Virginia asked kneeing down beside me. I slowly nodded to her. "Yes, I'm fine…" I answered her. But I felt weird. My heart had been racing when I was on top of jet for some reason. But why was it racing? We slowly got up and head over to the door where the woman was waiting. "Ah panicked made a run for it…Thank goodness y'all seem all right. Let us proceed…" With that she headed into the next room.

I'm still sure she knows of all the traps here. Just something about her I don't trust. We slowly followed her into the next room. It was just a long hallway with an open door in front of us after going down some stairs. We enter this door into the next room. A wall of huge blocks stood in are way; Then gallows found a switch on the ground. "I found something!" He yelled going over to step on it.

"Wait! Don't step on--!" but before Clive could finish; gallows had stepped into the switch. The blocks started moving toward us. We all had are mouths open staring in shock. Gallows started to run around in a circle. "The evil blocks are coming!" he yelled. I slowly shook my head. "He stills a kiddo as well…" jet nodded to me.

"Clive!" Virginia yelled. I turned back to find Clive running up to the blocks coming toward us. He quickly started placing lines of bombs in front of them. We all watched in surprised as one of the four blocks disappeared. We quickly moved to that open space. So not to be pushed off into the hole; Well everyone but gallows that is. He let out a yell as he fell into the hole. "Somebody save me!" He yelled holding into the side. I slowly looked to jet.

"Let him fall…" he whispered to me. Yeah, letting him fall was a good idea. But I knew Virginia would butt in soon. "Jet don't be so cold!" she yelled; only to get jet to roll his eyes at her. Virginia somehow helped Gallows back up. Clive slowly sighed looking around the group. "I hope that was the last trap…" Clive whispered to us.

We slowly nodded; then head over to the woman waiting for us. "Oh my! Ah, was worried that one wouldn't end well! Ah glad your alright!" the woman said head into the next room. Another long hallway; this time turns toward right; with an open door in front of us. We head inside to find 8 triangular crystals this time. Clive slowly nodded to us and then to work with his bombs.

He placed only four bombs. One bomb in the middle of each two triangular crystals; Then the door opened in front of us. I'm sure Clive really good at math like puzzle. But not me. I hate math! We head into the next room. Three high platforms stood in front of us. A small switch was close by. Jet hopped into some stairs to the right then threw his boomerang at the switch.

Then the platforms when down. We started over the first platform then the woman stopped us. "It looks like traps maybe ahead, ah will go to check it out…" we all looked puzzled as she quickly when ahead of us. We slowly started over the second one as a spear come from the side. "Ah!" I yelled about to get hit by it; but jet quickly pulled me out of the way in time. Boy does he watch out for me a lot. Doesn't he? Clive looked a bit worried. "How does, she always know where the traps are…?" He asked looking around. I wondered that my self.

"We should be ready for anything…" Virginia said. We all nodded to her. Then we hurry over the last platform. But the woman wasn't waiting there. "Hey? Where did she go?" gallows asked looking confused. I slowly looked toward Clive. He nodded to me. He knew something wasn't right as well. We hurry into the next room to find the woman waiting for us. We slowly headed up to her.

"What a beautiful gem…Beauty is the power that dominates all…Everything must be made beautiful, or else it is meaningless…Now, take the gem in your hands, Revel in its beauty and feel the pleasure of subjugation…" Something about her just speaking of beauty got to me. Jet shrugged and when for the gem only to get shocked by the machine.

"Ugh…!" he yelled falling into his knees. "Jet are you alright!" I cried looking worried toward him. He slowly nodded to me; as he got back into his feet again. "Ah'm so glad y'all are safe. Now, let's hurry. We're almost at the heart of the ruin where the artifact lies…" The woman said. How could she know this? Gallows started to move forward but Clive stops him.

"Is something the matter?" The woman asked looking toward us. "Isn't it about time you reveal what's behind the curtain? I don't think I can continue this any longer…" The woman started to laugh. "How did you see through my veil?" She asked Clive. Clive shrugged, "I don't have any particular reason. Instinct, I suppose…" The woman started to look angry toward Clive.

"Instinct? How Absurd! You mean to tell me I was found out by a silly little guess?" She yelled as a bright light surround the woman. Then her body fell to the floor as a robed woman came from her. "A Beauty spawned another beauty? Talk about doubling your pleasure!" Gallows yelled with a grin on his face.

Me and Virginia shook are heads toward gallows. "A clever disguise using the missing woman from little twister; But you have made one Fundamental mistake. You attempted to use beauty as your weapon, but the blade you wielded was too dull." I looked surprised to hear something like that out of Clive. "So, what is your point!" The robed woman yelled. "Your beauty is completely fake." We all looked surprised by Clive's words.

"How rude of you! What would you know about beauty?" the robed woman asked. "A woman's beauty can indeed be associated with strength. And so, you used it as your weapon. However, beauty is not all about physical appearance. A kind and tender heart…Beauty from the inside is what ultimately shines through. You are not as beautiful as you think." I watched as angry filled the robed woman eyes before us.

"I have a wife and daughter, I would be in great trouble if I were infatuated with another woman." We all stood back a bit hearing Clive say had had a family. "As long as no one is deceived by your outer beauty anyone can see right through you. You do not seem accustomed to deceiving others. I take it that you are not inherently evil?" Clive finished saying. "Enough of your mockery! How dare you resist me! I'll make you pay!" She yelled coming toward us. "I will not forgive you for trampling over my feelings or my Beauty!" The woman yelled toward Clive.

She casted Eliminate Scanner on Clive right away. Virginia then quickly cast protect on Clive; just helped a little bit. Then jet shoot at her. Gallows casted heal on Clive. And Clive shoots at her as well. The next turn she kept on attacking Clive out of angrier. Virginia shoot at her again; as well did Jet. Gallows casted heal on Clive again. And Clive casted Fragile on the woman lowing her defense.

After a round or two. Virginia did mystic with a heal berry on everyone. Then jet did Gatling on the woman; followed by Gallows healing Clive again. And then Clive did a Gatling finishing the woman off.

Then the robed woman fell. "N-No! Is this all my body can handle…?" She asked herself kneeing on the floor. She disappeared for a second then reappeared. "Panakeia is our blood…when turbid and stagmant is it not possible for me to teleport? Even still…I must obtain the Gemini Circuit!" "You would not dare shoot a hostage. This may be Tactless, But this is my only chance of escape…I shall emply you a little longer…" the robed woman quickly jumps inside the knocked out girl's body then run into the next room.

"You coward! That's so pathetic how you'd hide and shield your self behind a woman!" Virginia yelled. "Now, com back here!" Virginia quickly ran into the next room. "Virginia!" I yelled. We quickly ran after her. A long hallway stood in front of us. But no Virginia; "I'm sure she just when ahead…" Clive whispered to me. I slowly nodded to him.

"We should hurry on then." We quickly ran down the long hallway and inside the door at the end. When we enter the room we heard a voice. That we thought we would never hear again. "Hey, isn't it my duty to dispose of them? I Mean, you're just here to look for that artifact, so that you can complete your fortress or whatever." We stood in shock by who we saw with the robed woman.

"I appreciate your work ethic, but you try to handle things too much at once, that are why things don't work out for you. Right, sweetheart and princess?" we all kept staring in shock as the man turned to look at us. "Janus Cascade…You're…" Virginia said holding a hand over her mouth. How could he be alive? After all that?

"…Still alive? Surely you didn't think I was dead? And you're not looking at a ghost, either. But the thing is…" Janus started toward us as some rocks fell on top of him. "Janus…!" Virginia yelled. "My time has ended…" Janus said with a deeper voice.

"My body has been eroder by the dark spear against my will…So my previous body has been eaten away, but I've now been endowed with the body of a demon. I've done it. I've attained the power that surpassed all! The power to dominate all! And all I have to do is trigger an impulse within my body…" Janus said with a grin.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaagh! Like so!" he stood before us holding the dark spear. "U-ugh…" I whispered falling into my knees. "S-Sara…!" Jet yelled. But then he felt it too. "It's this sensation again! The mediums are trembling? It's as if thief uncontrollable fear is ready to jump out any second!" Virginia cried holding her shoulder. "They're afraid of Janus…No, they're afraid of what's inside of him…" Gallows whispered to Virginia. "They fear the dark spear…!" I whispered having trouble breathing.

"You all don't know how lucky you are. To be able to witness the power of demons in this day and age…" Janus said holding a hand in front of him. Janus ran toward us.

Virginia casted protects on her self. As jet and Clive both shoot at Janus. Gallows casted heal on everyone. After a round or two Jet did Gatling on Janus. Gallows healed everyone again; Clive did Galting on Janus as well. And Janus fell down. "There's a bit of a time lag between my actions and my thoughts. I still haven't fully adapted to my powers let…" Janus said looking at his hand.

The robed woman slowly walk up to Janus. "Janus! The removal of the 'Gemini Circuit is complete. Step aside. I shall take care of them." Janus holds an arm out in front of the robed woman. "Your only duty is to recover the Gemini Circuit. Anything else is an act of disloyalty." The robed woman looked angry toward Janus. "The nerve of you! I have carried out my orders!" The robed woman yelled.

"I can finish them off anytime. But fight now, your priority is to bring back the circuit, so that you can complete the fortress. Isn't that so?" Janus asked turning to look at the robed woman. The robed woman quickly slapped Janus over the head. "How dare a halfwit like you give me orders! We both report back to base!" She yelled. "Yeah, I hear you." Janus whispered.

They both then disappeared; then we left the ruins. Taking the knocked out woman with us.

( Author note: looky! I finished the next chapter sooner then I thought I will try to get the next one out before the end of the month if I can. )


	11. Into the darkness

Wow look how nice I was! Finished another chapter! Even those my hands were hurting after I finished writing it on paper. My hand writing so sucks. ; anyways here the next chapter.

And thanks for the review Jessie Enduro glad ya like it! -

------------

**Chapter 11: into the Darkness**

We made a campfire for the night. Virginia slowly turned to Clive. "But, boy…you sure surprised us when you mentioned your wife and daughter…" Clive rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahh…My apologies…I didn't mean to keep it a secret. It's just hard to find the right timing of bring it up…" He finished saying as we all looked toward the campfire again.

"Well…umm…what were we talking about, again? Oh yeah, surprises, right?" Clive slowly shook his head toward Virginia. "There is no need to beat around the bush, Virginia…We were all surprised by what we saw…" Virginia didn't look up from the campfire. "Yeah, I guess…I…I just find it so hard to believe that someone could transform like that…" "Is that the true power of the artifacts? To change someone into a different being? The power of the past?" She asked still staring at the campfire.

I stay quiet just listening to them. "You all felt the pulsation of the mediums when he unleashed his powers…The mediums seemed to be expressing anger and animosity toward him, and moreover, fear…" Gallows finished saying as Clive nodded to him. "The mediums tremble in fear…Just as when the dark spear was summoned. Then it is safe to assume that the mediums recognize him…no, the dark spear as a feared entity." Clive looked pretty worried over this.

"A medium is kinda like a vehicle or ago-between…we're all connected to the guardian's by it. So the fear expressed through the medium is that of the guardian's and…The guardians represent the power of filgaia. This means that whatever scares the guardians is a threat to the planet itself; And from what we know, there's only one thing that threatens this planet…" We all looked pretty surprised towards gallows.

"The demons…? Filgaia's enemy from folklore! Then, what he was saying was…" Virginia started to finish to say. "…Most likely true. Which means the existence of demons is now an actual threat!" Then gallows hit the ground with his hand. "So, this is why we were entrusted with the Mediums and let loose over filgaia!" gallows yelled. "I turned my back on my lineage and destiny of priesthood so that I could be free…But all I'm doing is playing a part in granny's whole scheme!" Virginia quickly started to glare toward gallows.

"What do you mean?" She yelled. "Through Shane's dreams, Granny detected the rebirth of demons as a threat to this planet. The guardians who protect the planet and the demons, who seek to destroy it, are to come face to face. We're all just marionettes being forced to dance by invisible strings!" Gallows finished saying holding a hand out to his side looking around to each one of us. Then a light came from the four mediums and flying southern sky.

"It crossed the 'southern sky' to the 'east'…what are the mediums trying to tell us…?" Clive asked looking toward the sky. "Doggone It! Do I have to live according to fate? Why can't I just be free?" Gallows asked looking toward the ground. "I think it was partly fate that brought us together in the wasteland. And I'm really grateful for it. But the thing is, I don't want to entrust every decision to it." Virginia slowly stood up. We all watched her.

"What I trust most is you guys—the bond we share together. And the mediums are a Bond that connects us with Filgaia. I want to trust this bond and take action." I slowly shook my head listening to her. 'They're she goes again…' I thought. "Brush fate a side…and trust in our bonds to take action…" Gallows whispered closing his eyes. "It's not a battle between guardians and demons. We must face the demon's threat as the ones entrusted with the power of guardians!" Virginia finished saying holding a hand over her heart.

"This isn't a battle about the past this is our battle, now!" Virginia yelled holding her arms out in front of her. "This isn't about curiosity. I can feel it…And I know you all do, too…" Virginia said looking around to us. "Something is stirring on our filgaia…" I shook my head again. "I suppose this really isn't a task you can just ask someone to do…" Clive whispered.

"Everyone would think we're crazy if we tried to explain…" jet whispered rubbing a hand in his hair. "Let us rest here tonight, and escort the young lady back to town at day break. I believe we still lack the information to delve into the meaning behind the lights that pointed southeast. I suggest we gather any kind of information we can about guardians and mediums at little twister." We all nodded to Clive and soon after that we when to bed.

Soon morning came and we head back to town. For two reasons; one to take the missing woman back. And two getting information on what is to the southeast of town; the woman looked very happy to be back home. When we got inside of town; "Are you sure you're okay?" Virginia asked looking a bit worried toward the woman.

"Y-yes…thank you kindly. Although ah have nothing to give you…" the woman slowly answered nodding to Virginia. "No worries miss. Your beautiful smile says it all. Actually, it sure beat any reward we've received thus far…Please, continues smiling." Gallows said with a huge grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. And Jet glared toward Gallows.

The woman looked speak less toward gallows. "A-all right..." She whispered. Then we all heard a woman voice yell toward us. "Claudia! Now, where on Filgaia have ya been? Ah'll be deducting wages from yer paycheck for, all the days ya missed work!" It was the bar woman from the saloon. She slowly headed over to us. "Madam…" Claudia whispered to her.

"All you'll ever be good at is working in my saloon! Now, get your booty over here!" the two women quickly left and headed toward the saloon. I watched gallows hold out a hand toward them. "It isn't fair…" he whispered looking toward the ground. "So…which one of us was the most fired up through out this entire unpaid mission?" Jet asked looking around the group rubbing a hand in his hair. Clive shook his head a little. "The same person who proposed to make a fortune; without taking any risks, I believe." I slowly shook my head as well.

I watched Virginia snap toward gallows. "You Men are all the same! You only have one thing on your minds!" Virginia yelled toward gallows. Gallows kept looking at the ground. "Not all of us are. Please don't associate me with him." Clive whispered to Virginia. "Yeah, same here…" Jet said crossing his arms. Gallows quickly turned toward us. "I'm sorry guys…I got a little carried away." He said bowing to us. "A little is an understatement…" I whispered to hear jet laugh to him self.

"Well we should search around town for information about any info of ruins to southeast of here…" Clive said; we all nodded to him. Virginia, gallows and Clive searched the east side of town for information. And me and Jet when to search the west side. We headed into the saloon where the woman we just saved ran up to us.

"Oh! It's is you drifters I give you my thanks again…" She whispered to us with a smile. "Oh think nothing of it…" I whispered back to Claudia. "Do you know of a ruin south-east of here…?" Jet asked out of no where. "Hmm well…" She started to say placing a hand under her chin. "A customer once told me that there is a site of a 'Giant shrine' somewhere in these parts." She finished saying.

"'A Giant Shrine?'" I asked. "Ah hear it can be found southeast of this town. Its faith has died out long ago and the shrine has been robbed of its treasure over the years. Due to its rundown condition, Ah hear its home to many frightful monsters…" We both nodded to each other. Jet started toward the door. "Thanks for the information…" I said nodding to her. "Ah think nothing of it after all you drifters did for me…" I said my goodbyes to her; then me and jet headed outside where Virginia and the others we're waiting.

"Did you find any information…?" Virginia asked looking toward the both of us. I slowly nodded then told them. "Hmm…that has to be where the mediums we're pointing…" Clive whispered holding a hand under his chin. We all slowly nodded to him. "Well if we know where to go….Let start heading there…!" Virginia yelled running for the exit of town. Gallows let out a laugh watching Virginia run.

"Does she always have this much energy…?" Jet asked. I slowly nodded to him. "Sadly yes…that always got us in trouble back home…" Jet just shrugged to me. "Well we should follow are leader…" We nodded to Clive and left town as well. We all climbed into the horses and started off south-east. It wasn't very long before we found a ruin.

It was pretty far; close to the end of the land. We slowly climbed off of the horses. Then slowly nodded to each other and headed inside; the ruin called 'Lunatic Garden.' As soon as we entered; we all felt something not right. "I don't know about you, but my stomach feels like its being clawed at from the inside." Gallows said placing a hand on his forehead. "Yes, yet another unpleasant sensation brought about by the medium, it seems..." Clive whispered feeling it as well. But somehow I felt it as well. But I didn't have a medium, so how come I could feel it? I don't understand.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…I get this sinking feeling filled with exhaustion—a different kind of energy than the one Janus emits." Virginia whispered looking toward the ground. "I feel like something slowly growing weaker…" Jet gave me a look. 'She can feel this as well?' he though. "I have a bad feeling about this…Let's just hurry and get this over with." Jet said looking forward. We started down a big hall way and under a bridge.

We found a locked door at the end. We saw an open door to the right side but it was blocked by a platform. "How do we get around that…?" Virginia asked backing up a little to have a better look around. Somehow she tripped falling into a switch on the floor. "Epp!" she yelled as the door in front of us opened. I slowly shook my head at her; then I helped her to her feet.

"I wish you could always to things that easy…" I watched her glare at me. "Oh! Shut up you!" She yelled. She headed into the now open door. With me and the guys following her; we found three chests in the room. The middle one had an item called the 'steady doll.' "Hey! Maybe I can hit that level in the last room with this!" Gallows said with a big grin. "Well I guess that couldn't hurt to try…" Clive said with a weak smile. "Then just leave it to me!" Gallows said still with a huge grin on his face. Somehow I don't think he was thinking about hitting that level.

We slowly headed back; Gallows then headed up to the level and threw his Steady doll. And to my surprise it did work! The level when down and so did the platform that was in the way. "See nothing to it!" gallows said holding out his arms toward me. "W-what?" I asked stepping back a little. "How about a hug for a job well done?" I gave him a look. He had to be joking. "I don't think so…" I whispered to gallows.

"Aww…Come on!" he cried starting toward me. I stepped back a bit more but he kept coming. But before he could try to hug me; Jet stepped in. He stood right in front of me glaring at Gallows. "w-what!" Gallows asked quickly stopping in his tracks. "Back away…And I don't kill you…." Jet whispered under his breath. "You? How could you k--…" But gallows cut him self off as he saw Jet pull out his boomerang.

"Whoa…I mean…I'll be good!" gallows quickly backed away from jet. Then jet slowly put his boomerang back away; as I heard Virginia and Clive laughing to him selves. Did I miss something? I shrugged to my self. I'm sure it was nothing. But I was glad. Gallows wasn't coming by me now. "W-well should we move on?" Clive asked looking around. We all nodded and headed into the door at the right. In the next room a switch with a block sat by it. But we couldn't get too close because it was blocked off. So, gallows had his steady doll push the block into the switch then the door opened.

In the next room we headed up some stairs to an open door at the top. And when inside; then a bit left inside another door. We were now on top of the bridge in the first room. We headed over the bridge to an open door. This time there we're three switches and three blocks. Again Gallows took out his steady doll and pushed the blocks into each switch. Then the door up some stairs and over to the right opened.

"See…I still think I should get that hug…" gallows said grinning toward me. Me and jet both glared at him. "W-what?" he yelled stepping back a little. I shook my head a bit. Then we head up into the now open door. We headed up some stairs and into a open door before us. A button like thing was on the wall in this room. We headed up some stairs. Then gallows threw his steady doll at the button pushing it in. Then slowly the door to the right opened.

"That doll sure is helpfully…" Virginia said looking at gallows. "See?" Gallows said holding the doll over his head. "But it sure makes him look girly…" Jet whispered with a grin. Gallows slowly looked at the floor staring to cry. "Shut up…" He whispered. "Hehe…" I whispered grinning toward Jet. Then we headed into the next room. We found a button on the ground but stepping on it did no good. So we started toward the door to try to think of another way. But jet when left and not right with us. "Jet…?" I yelled calling to him.

But he didn't answer; he got to the end of the walk away over the switch. Then he jumped on top of it. IT just needed more pressure! "Oh…!" I said as jet quickly ran over to us as the door opened. "Good thinking, Jet!" Virginia said. He jus shrugged to her as we headed inside. We found a level in the next room with a very high platform. Gallows threw his steady doll at it as part of the floor when up.

"Oh I see…" Clive said pushing his glasses up a bit. Gallows looked lost toward him. "Do that again…" Gallows did as he was told. The floor when back down. We quickly made are way over to that spot. "Again!" Clive yelled. Gallows did so, as we slowly got up to the platforms. Then gallows turned to find us up there. "Hey! How did you get up there!" he yelled. We all shook are heads at him.

"Is he really that clueless…?" Jet gave me a look. "Remember who you're speaking of…" He had a point. Clive had to tell him how we got up there. And Ten minutes later Gallows was up there with us. "Well that took you forever…" Jet whispered crossing his arms. Gallows glared toward Jet. "Don't start!" Virginia yelled toward them. "Well let's be on are way now…" Clive leads the way into the door in front of us.

A long platform in front of us with an open door at the end. We quickly ran into the next room; only to find stairs to have to go up. At the top of the stairs was a door of bright light before us. We enter it to find are selves outside in a garden like place. "Wow this is rare…" I whispered looking around. Clive nodded to me as he smiled looking around this room. Lots of boxes were around this room. As well as three triangle crystals on diffence sides of the room. And three light pink Triangle crystals on top of three poles.

"Hmm…" Jet whispered walking around the room. Somehow I tripped and started to fall into a box. Jet quickly blinked and ran toward me. Trying to catch me; But we both fell into the boxes. "Ahhhhh!" We both yelled. I had my eyes closed rubbing my back a bit. "Oh god…that hurt…" I slowly opened my eyes to find Jet on top of me. "Err…" he whispered staring at me with a red face. MY face slowly turned red when I felt his body press on mine.

I felt my heart racing again. But why was it? "J-Jet….?" I whispered staring back at him as he stared at me. He didn't say a word. "So that's why you we're keeping me away from her so you could make your move huh?" Jet quickly turned to find gallows grinning. Jet quickly got off of me. "I-I wasn't doing anything like that! You old Prevent!" Jet yelled still with a red face. I could only look confused watching. Are all boys confusing?

I feel confused every time I listen to Jet for some reason. I shrugged it off and slowly got to my feet. "Well if you two are done…" Clive said giving Jet and Gallows a look. "I believe the three crystal triangles react to the ones one the pole…" Gallows could only look confuse toward him. "Uh, meaning…?" Clive slowly shook his head. "Light up the three crystals and the three on the poles will be as well…" gallows still looked dumb founded. "Then the door will open, right?" I asked. "Yes it looks that way…" Gallows quickly picked up a box.

"Alright! Leave it to me!" He yelled. So we did so. But…Let's just say his aim is really off. 15 minutes later the door opened. "See! No problem!" Gallows said with a huge grin. "That took you forever as well…" Jet said rolling his eyes. "I know…It took—Hey!" Gallows yelled. Virginia quickly pulled them apart. "Knock it off! Come on we're moving on!" Virginia yelled running up to the door then heading inside.

We could see a switch a bit away from us as we headed inside. Gallows quickly threw his steady doll lowering the platform. We then hopped off the platform and into the door in front of us. We then enter a big hall way with a spinning thing with a spinning circle in the middle of it. Odd I wonder what that is….I thought to my self. Virginia quickly started up some stairs to a big door way in front of us.

We enter to find a robed man stealing energy from a guardian! That was what I felt! "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Gallows yelled toward the man. The man had blonde hair. He slowly turned around to look at us. "Life…is what I'm seeking. My desire is to pour life into a vessel of human form." The robed man said with a small smile on his face. It was odd…I felt like I had seen this man's face before. But this was the first time I met him. "Your dubious, stuck-up attitude…you're just like that woman!" Virginia yelled toward the robed man.

"Oh…? I see you've met 'Melody.'" He said with a small grin. "Melody…?" I asked. "You seemed to have offended her. I took the brunt of her fiery wrath. She's back at the lab working diligently, but…She's not the type to keep her feelings bottled up. Even as we speak I'm sure she's raging furiously." The man was still slowly stealing the Guardian's energy even when he was speaking to us.

"I don't know what it is you're scheming but your actions speak of evil intentions. Stop this at once!" Clive yelled toward the robed man stepping forward a bit. "Oh, does this 'light' bother you?" The robed man asked with a smile. "What is that light…?" I yelled toward the man. "Sure the heck aint normal! Don't play smart with us!" Gallows yelled. "Your boorish behavior annoys me. Take a look around, this warm, shimmering light…Oh, how beautiful life is…The Existence of this guardian will cease but will continue to live on in a new and beautiful form. A much more worthy demise than decaying in this forgotten shrine, wouldn't you agree…?" that man is crazy to do something so heartless to a guardian of the planet.

"Not if we can stop it!" Virginia yelled stepping toward the robed man a little. "But what must be done, must be done. I must get on with my work. Understand? My motto is: 'work with a smile and always go the extra mile.'" Was this guy for real? How could you smile doing something like this? "But if you really insist on fighting, then I guess it cannot be avoided. However, there is still much I need to do…So I will leave the dirty work to someone more appropriate for the task." The robed man said with a shrug.

"Janus!" he yelled. But we didn't see him. "What is it, Janus? Do you not accept?" The blonde man asked. With no answer in return; "If I cannot count on the Dark knight, then I will take matters into my own hands!" he yelled coming toward us. Virginia shot at him but the bullet passed though the man's body! "Arms will not work!" Clive yelled to the others. "Then we should go with magic!" Virginia yelled right back.

Clive nodded to her. Virginia casted protects on her self. Jet casted Vortex on the blonde man doing some damage. Gallows casted Ice then Clive casted his non-elemental spell called Devastate on the blonde man. After two or three rounds of magic the blonde man finally fell. "Your perseverance has given you the upper hand in this drawn out battle. But I have gathered enough guardians' energy for the time being. The wise choice for me is to retreat…" the blonde man said holding his shoulder.

Then with a flash of light Janus appeared beside the blonde man. "Janus? I could have used you!" he yelled looking up to Janus. "The coordinate axis of my mutation is still unstable. My body hasn't' fully adapted to its powers and there are times when it won't function like I want it to." The blonde man looked angry to hear this. "The nerve of you to say such things…Even your mutation is unreliable! Moreover, there never would been a need to utilize the guardians. If only you had acquired the Ark scepter in the first place! Do you realize the pain and suffering my body endures by trying to make contact with on intangible spiritual being?" Janus slowly shook his head toward the blonde man.

"My apologies…But hey no worries. I'll personally deliver the energy you've collected and escort you out of here. You have my word." Janus quickly waved the dark spear in front of us. We quickly moved out of the way. To watch them run out of the door behind us. "You're not getting away with this!" Virginia yelled. We quickly ran after them. Well everyone aside from Gallows.

The guardian gave him a little gift. Then he nodded to the guardian. "You're coming with me. Let me show you the right way to kick their behind." He then looked at the new medium in his hands. Gallows got the Moon spark Medium. The moon spark Medium is the guardian of darkness for those who don't know. Gallows then quickly ran out of the room. We quickly made are way back tracking. They wouldn't get away with what they did to that poor Guardian.

We found them in the room with the switch you have to jump on top of. They quickly stopped looking up at us. "There's no way you'll make it out in that shape you're in!" Virginia yelled toward them. The blond man slowly smiled toward Virginia. "Persistent, aren't we? Tell me, what motivates you to act with such Passion?" Janus slowly smiled as well. "Persistence is the key to survival." The blonde man slowly looked to Janus for a second then toward us again. The blond man held his hands out toward us.

"It's a creature from ages past, but it shall suffice to buy us sometime…" Was he doing what I thought he was? Was he summoning a monster? "Angolmois! Unleash your hidden frenzy! Do not hold back!" we all watched in shock as a monster appeared before us. "You got to be kidding…" Jet whispered.

Then the monster came toward us. Virginia casted protects on her self. The boys shot at it. Then next turn everyone but Clive shot at it. As Clive casted fragile lowing the monster's defense. The monster then did Seventh moon's on everyone doing a lot of damage. After many rounds of healing and firing Gatlings at the monster it fell.

Then after we found out the two got away. "Something has been set in motion with the guardians at its core, No; it's surging around the world…" We all looked speak less at Virginia.


	12. Into the sand and out again

Finally got another chapter done. I will try to get another finish by the end of the month as well. Yes that means 2 per month, if I can that is. And I really hate those colored armor people ; god…weirdos…anyways here the chapter!

**Chapter 12: Into the sand and out again**

A powerful energy sends Janus flying into the wall. "Ughhh…what's your problem?" Janus yelled toward the three robed people. "You do not seem to know what kind of predicament you are in. If only we had the Ark scepter we could have easily made contact with the intangible spiritual guardians. Instead, due to your negligence, Malik has expended more of his energy then intended…" The masked man finished saying.

"Panakeia Fulid is our life support as well as the source of our magic. However our bodies cannot fully decompose this panakeia, and it leaves a highly toxic metabolic decomposition within our bodies without the proper circulatory cleansing, we ourselves are in danger of disintegrating." Malik finished saying. "Our degenerated bodies are like a foreign element trying to survive on filgaia. This very planet will try to cleanse it self by removing these foreign elements us…" The look on melody face quickly changed to angry.

"Your duty is to protect us from filgaia's purification. That is why we let you live." The masked man slowly nodded. "The dark sphere you have received shall expose the truth and lead us to the garden of truth. You have been endowed with the power that exceeds all so that you can stop the terra forming at all costs." Janus slowly fell into his knees. "Oh…Now I get it…So that's why you gave me the power that exceeds all, even you blokes!" Janus quickly ran toward the robed people before him. "Kanda…ES-trata…Amantos…" The masked man whispered with his eyes closed.

A huge lightning came from the ceiling holding Janus in place. "Ughhhhhhh….Uwarghhhhh!" Janus yelled trying to move. "Do not be impudent, Janus. The remote bomb Gias, implanted within your body is set to activate in synch with our spell. Never forget that your perfidious actions might actirate this at any time…" the lightning slowly disappeared. "Y-yeah…I won't forget…Even if you blokes forget….I won't…" Janus said standing weakly; then Janus disappeared from the room.

"He has become another nuisance we must worry about…Melody…Waste no time with the completion of the fortress. Who knows when the flood gates will open…" Melody slowly nodded to the masked mask. "I understand…" Then the masked man turned to Malik. "Malik…we still need more energy to materialize from memories. Continue with the investigation of the existing shrines. Hunt down all guardians and collect their energy…" Malik slowly nodded. "Very well…But I would like to recuperate." Then the masked man looked forward. "I will have the Huskarlson stand by, No drifters shall interfere with our plans anymore…" "Yes….The Garden of truth where the dark sphere points…"

----------------------------------

We headed back to town after what happened in the guardian's shrine. We were all pretty upset by what we saw. Stealing a guardian's life energy right before are eyes. But over all gallows was more upset then anyone. You could tell by just looking at him. We headed into the saloon to talk about it. Gallows hit his hand on the table after sitting down. "Argh…that bugger! I can't believe he was stealing the guardian's life force! The guardian was being eaten alive!" you could hear angry in gallows voice. But what reason would that person have to steal a guardian's energy?

I didn't really understand that. "Do you have any idea what his actions could signify?" Gallows quickly sat up giving Clive an angry look. "His actions! The guardian was being violated! Nothing more and nothing less!" gallows yelled toward Clive. "He may have need special energy for some reason…" Clive nodded to me. "Sorry, guys…looks like I'm the only one losing my cool here. I'm not really sure what that bugger was doing to the dark Guardian Celesdue…" we all nodded to Gallows. "We don't know what he's out for, what we know he's up to no good…" Virginia added in.

"There is one thing I did notice…Do you remember his outfit? It is very similar to someone else's." Jet slowly opened his eyes looking to Clive. "Oh, you mean that stuck-up woman?" jet asked. "I don't necessarily judge people by thief appearance, but their outfit is something else…I think it is safe to assume that they both work toward similar objectives or are working under the same ideology…" Jet then looked away from the group. "A mysterious pair working with Janus…I'd rather not get involved." I shook my head at him. "Isn't it a bit late to be saying that now…?" I asked him just to get a shrug as an answer.

"Hey, are there any other shrines that house guardians?" Virginia asked looking toward gallows. "Oh, I get it…So we get there before they do, right?" Virginia nodded to gallows. "We don't know what their objective is but as long as we know what they're after, we can take action." Gallows placed a hand on his forehead. "Yeah, but still…" Virginia gave him a questionable look. "But what?" gallows shook his head a bit. "I remember hearing about the guardian shrines long time ago, but…" Gallows cut him self off. "You don't know their exact locations?" Clive asked. "If you put it plainly, no." We all shook are heads at him.

"Don't you just hate it when people don't come through in the cluth…?" Virginia asked looking to everyone but gallows. "Hey…! Are you referring to me? W-wait, oh….give me a sec…A verse…I remember one verse that might provide a clue!" We all watched gallows. Yeah right like he would remember. "Give me a sec to remember, I think it went like…Umm…" Gallows placed his hand on his forehead. '**the light shines the high ground becoming dew at night, and augite by dawn, those who wish to seek the light, shall visit and offer prayers of properity**.' We all gave gallows a weird look.

"What do you say to that, huh?" gallows asked looking around. "So…what does it mean?" Virginia asked. "I have no idea…I was always half asleep during granny's sermons…" We all shook are heads at him again. No big surprise there. "Hmm…wait a minute…This high ground is most likely, 'north-west' of here, past the desert strait, to a mountainous mining region. I have heard that crystallized rocks known as pyroxene have been mined there." Clive finished saying. Glad something had half a brain in this group. "That's it. The guardian shrine is probably there! Let's try to find out more tomorrow." Virginia said with a huge grin on her face.

"That is one problem, however. How do we cross the desert strait without a vessel?" Clive asked looking around. Clive quickly stood up and ran outside; Virginia quickly followed him. And the three of us sat there looking confused. "What's the matter, all of a sudden?" Virginia asked Clive. "I sensed someone watching me…No; it may have been my imagination…" They both looked up to see a bird flying toward the sunset. "That bird flying into the sunset?" Virginia asked. "When an invisible force or someone who doesn't revel his name creates a scene, there is no significance to his actions. They fully understand there is no power or justice involved, as they are enclosed within a cellar, where no one can denounce them. However…" Clive closed his eyes for a second.

"Long before this world as we know it, there was a force that brought about atrocity. With power or justice, or perhaps both equipped, they may have been able to proudly revel their true identity…" Soon after that Virginia and Clive came back into the saloon. But Clive looked a bit worried about something. "Well we should head off to bed…then search how to cross the desert strait…." We all nodded to Clive. Then we rented two rooms again. Again Jet stayed in the room with me and Virginia. Why he did; I don't know. But I didn't question him about it. We didn't say much to each other as we got ready for bed. Well aside from Virginia. Question jet for being protected of me again.

"Jet you sure we're being protect of someone again…" Virginia said with a huge grin on her face. "Oh god, shut up!" Jet yelled turning to her. "I was not protecting her! I was just looking out for her!" He kept on yelling. I slowly shook my head listing too the two of them. Virginia always had to start something didn't she? I wondered. "Really now…?" Virginia asked still with a grin on her face. "Really…and get that look off your face…" Jet said glaring toward Virginia. Virginia giggled a bit before lying down on her bed. "If you say so jet! Night!" Virginia rolled into her side. Then jet quickly turned to me. "What is her problem?" he yelled.

I could only shrug to him in answer. "I wish I knew something as well Jet…" I whispered slowly lying down on my own bed. Jet looked somewhat angry by my answer. But then again he always has that look on his face; doesn't he? "Hmph…" we all he said when he laid down on his bed as well. Really he always sounds angry for some reason. I blame Virginia this time. Jet lay there on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest. But we still had his jacket and scarf on. "You're wearing everything to bed…?" I asked looking at him. HI eyes quickly opened looking toward me. "Yeah, so why do you care?" he asked with angry still in his voice.

God what is his problem? Really what is! I couldn't believe he would answer a small question like that! "God, Jet! I was just asking no need to bite my head off!" I yelled rolling into my side facing away from him. But little did I know that I surprised jet by my words. He was staring at me a bit, but not saying a word. 'She sounds like…she hates me now….' He thought to him self sighing. 'Why did I even yell at her like that? I'm as stupid as gallows sometime…!' he yelled inside of his head.

I heard him sit up then I heard two things fall to the floor. Then I heard his voice again. "There happy now?" He asked. I slowly turned my head to see his jacket and scarf now lying on the floor. I could only give him a confuse look. I watched him lie back down and close his eyes. "Uh…night…" I whispered to him. "Whatever…" he whispered back to me. Soon after that I fell asleep; but as before a weird dream followed me into my sleep. The dream felt the same as the day dreams I had been having lately. But I was unsure to be scared of them or not. "If only that child was still alive today…" I could hear a man's voice.

"Yes, we could get the power we need easier without that hopeless drifter…" Then I heard a woman voice. But I felt like I knew both voices for some reason. "Think about it…they're no way that child could be alive after what happened to her…" another man's voice? Wait wasn't that voice of that blonde robed man from the guardian temple? It had to be! But what child we're they speaking of? And what power we're they after? But before any of my questions could be answered; I woke up. "Hmm…?" I whispered rubbing my eyes. I could see the sun slowly coming into the room. I looked over to the other two beds in the room. Virginia and Jet we're still asleep.

Meaning it had to be pretty early still. But it wasn't like me to wake up very early. Was it because of that dream I had? But before long I heard a voice. "Hmm?...Sara…?" I quickly looked to my left to see Jet rubbing his eyes. I'm sure I had a weird look on my face; because jet gave me a look like he knew something was wrong. But why would he care after how he acted last night? But he didn't say a word; he just kept on giving me that look. Really what is with him? He will act one way but then do something other. Really are all guys this confusing? I wish someone could tell me answer to that question.

"Are you--…" Jet started to ask. But before he could finish we heard someone. "Hmm…? Is it morning…?" We both turned to find Virginia was awake now. Jet rolled his eyes as soon as he saw Virginia open her eyes. "What with that look?" Virginia yelled toward him. "Nothing…" was all he said closing his eyes. Sometimes I feel sorry for him. But after how he acted last night. I don't at all anymore. Soon after that we all headed down stairs. We found Clive and gallows sitting at a table talking. "Oh there you three are…" Clive said watching us walk up to the table. "Well now that everyone up…how about we ask around town of how to get around that desert strait…?" Gallows asked looking around to the others.

As long as I don't have to be with gallows or jet, I thought. "Sounds like a plan…Gallows and Clive come with me…" Virginia said watching the two nods. Then I started to glare. She was about to tell me and jet go look together wasn't she? "And Sara and Jet go look together…" I looked toward jet and he looked toward me. We both glared at each other. "Aww…did little jety get into a fight with her…?" Gallows asked. Jet glare quickly turned to Gallows. "Shut up…" He whispered. "Well then let's get moving…" Clive said. Virginia, Clive and gallows then left the saloon.

I sighed a bit. I wish Virginia would stop putting me with jet really. As I started toward the door with jet a bit behind me. I heard a woman voice call to me. "Ah, drifters! Please wait!" we turned around to watch Claudia run up to us. "Oh, Claudia…" I said looking toward the woman. "Ah where you drifters off too…?" she asked looking at me as well as jet. "No where right now…just trying to find a way around desert strait…" As soon as I finished saying that Claudia looked lost in thought; "Desert strait…?" she slowly placed a hand under her chin.

"Ah heard from a customah…There's an abandoned lighthouse in these parts, and below it runs an ancient 'waterway.'" Claudia finished saying. "Waterway?" jet asked. "They say monsters inhabit it now, but if ya make yar way through, you'll cross the continent to reach the mountainous region, Ah don't remember many details since ah was working' but that's pretty much what ah remembah…" I nodded to jet, and then he nodded in return. "Thank you for the information Claudia…" She smiled. "Ah think nothing of it…" I waved goodbye to Claudia before leaving the saloon with jet. We found the others waiting outside. "Any luck?" Virginia asked. Then I told her about the waterway.

"Oh yes…that right…" Clive said. It looked like he knew somewhat about the place. "The waterway is north-west from here…" Virginia slowly looked toward him. "And we can cross the desert from there?" She asked. Clive nodded in answer. "Alright! Then let's get moving!" Virginia quickly ran out of town; we slowly shook are heads watching. "Well I guess; we should follow the leader…" Clive said. We nodded to him; then head outside of town as well. Then we climbed into the horses; started riding northwest where this waterway was said to be.

"It should be on that end of that hill!" Clive said pointing toward the area. Virginia nodded to him. "Got it!" she yelled back to him. "Amm…" I blinked looking toward my left. To find jet there. He was somewhat hiding his face in his scarf. "S-Sorry…" he whispered very quietly to me. Was he saying sorry for how he acted last night? I slowly shook my head. "Don't worry about it…" I whispered back with a small smile. I watched his face turn a bit red. Man he get sunburn too easy! No wonder he wears that scarf all the time.

"Look!" I heard Virginia yell. I looked like we found the place called 'Sand Canal…' We climbed off of the horses then nodded to each other before heading inside. We slowly head up some stairs in front of us. But as we got to the middle of the room; three people wearing colored armor entered. (I hate these jokers…so I didn't really do they're battle for this part.) We all started at them. Was this some sad joke? "So, it is you….the indignant ones who dare stand before our lord…!" the one in red armor said. "Oh…" I started to say as Virginia finished it for me. "Eww…what a weirdo…" She said placing a hand over her mouth. "Insolence! Death awaits those who dark mock a knight!" the one in blue armor said.

Jet rolled his eyes watching them. "By order of his majesty, none shall pass! We Huskarls protect him. With our lives!" The white armor one said. The three started toward us. "Watch it!" Clive yelled. I watch them take out the red armor one first because he was healing, then the white and finally the blue one with just 12 rounds of shooting and healing. "Sir Wisrapt! Sir Vendidurt!" The red armor one yelled. "Aye!" The blue one answered. "What, ho?" The white one asked. "We have but one mission…to prevent any incursion! Make haste and regroup!" With that the three quickly ran out of the room.

We all had are mouth still open. Then we left the room heading north. The next room had sand all around. With a small green block in the sand; we could see a switch in the middle of the sand. Without being asked; Gallows threw his steady doll to the switch. And he hit it. Then the block started to move. "If we ride that we can make it to the other side…" Virginia said. Gallows slowly grinned. "Yeah, see how bright I am?" He said pointing to him self. "Anyone with half a brain could have done that…" Jet whispered with his eyes closed. "What?" gallows yelled turning to Jet. Jet opened one eye to look at him. "You heard me…" Jet whispered. "Let's start across…" Virginia whispered to me. I nodded to her.

Virginia then me and then Clive crossed over on the block. But as Clive got all the way cross. "Hey!" we looked to see gallows yelling toward us. We all slowly shook are heads at gallows. We watch the block slowly make it way to the other side again. But before gallows could hop into it; Jet did. Then the block started toward are side again. "JET!" we all heard gallows yell. Jet slowly shrugs hearing gallows voice. Then the block stop he hopped over by me and Virginia. Then we head to wait for gallows to get to are side as well. Then minutes later…"Grr….JET!" gallows yelled as soon as he got to are side. Jet only shrugged his shoulders at gallows.

"That sure took forever…" I whispered. Jet nodded to me. "Well then let's move on…" Clive said as we started north toward the door; then headed inside. Then we entered we found some boxes in the way. Jet when ahead and moved two of them but somehow gallows still ran into the other four boxes. He tripped and fell on top of them. We all slowly shook are heads at him. We when ahead leaving gallows there; we could see a switch behind a thin wall. Jet slowly nodded to him self then threw his boomerang behind the wall. He hit it; then the closed door in front of us opened. We slowly started toward the door forgetting all about gallows. But as I started toward the door; I felt something grab into the back of my leg.

I let out a small yell. Jet quickly stopped. He turned around to have a look. Jet saw gallows' hand on my leg. "Hehe…now this is what I call good…service…" I quickly looked up at gallows. I tried to get up; but gallows wouldn't let go. "Let go! You pervert!" I yelled trying to free my self from him. I blinked seeing a black shadow over me and gallows. I slowly looked up to see jet standing there. "Let go of her…" Jet whispered. I saw he was glaring out of angrier at gallows. Gallows quickly did so. "Y-yes…" then jet slowly helped me back to my feet. "Come on…" Jet whispered still holding into my hand. We headed into the next room with gallows slowly following behind us.

We walk up a bit of a path; to watch Clive kick down a small bridge. Then we head across the bridge; then we started north into a path; into an open door in front of us. "Carefully they're a lot of sand in here…" Clive said warning everyone. We nodded. We headed into an open door under a sand-waterfall. Then after going down some stairs. We ran into the color armor weirdos again. Bad luck huh? "So, thou hast made it this far." The red one said turning to us. "But thy luck ends here!" the blue one added in. "We defend the honors of the huskarls, to the death!" The white one said. Jet sighed, "Here they come again…" We watched the three starts toward us.

Again they took out the knights the same as before, red white then blue. We kept on watching the three unsure if they would try something again. "Impressive!" The red one said. "Curse us! Our lord shall not see his plans fulfilled!" The blue one yelled. "O fickle fortune! Huskarls, forgive me…" The white one added in. Then we watched another one appear behind them. "Hail, brothers! Let our true wrath be known!" He yelled. Gallows looked toward jet. "What there's more? And what's with the green get up?" gallows asked. I slowly shook my head. Jet quickly turned to gallows.

"How the hell should I Know? Just another creep, that's all!" jet yelled. "O Jasteuch!" the red one said standing to look at the one behind them. "Our bonds are thicker then blood!" the blue one yelled. "Our powers are greatest when the four become one!" "Make way for the Huskarls!" the green one yelled. Then they all turned to look at us. "Oh god…" I whispered as they started toward us. They first kill off the red armor because it heals. Then the green one because of his attacks that hits everyone; Then the other two; they just kept on shooting and healing. And before long the other two fell too.

"Well, now we know." Virginia said placing a hand under her chin. Jet looked around a bit. "You're talking about how we keep running into weirdo like them?" Jet asked rubbing a hand in his hair. Virginia quickly turns to look at him. "No!" she yelled. "You mean how it seems someone trying to stop us?" Clive asked. "Yeah, that's it. It's like some will, some force, is watching us from the other side of the tunnel. And they're been trying to prevent us from reaching the guardian shrine!" I slowly nodded to Virginia. "You mean those ethereal guys are…" Gallows started to say. "They're in cahoots with Janus and they're waiting for us!" Virginia yelled. "Well we shouldn't keep them waiting then…" I said with a small grin on my face. "Yeah…" Virginia said then we started up the stairs in front of us; and when into the door in front of us.

Then we headed down along hallway in front of us; then up some stairs to the right. Then into an open door to the left. We could see blocks sitting on all the sand in this room. Virginia then stepped on a switch on the ground. The light green blocks started to move around on the sand. "Oh, this will be fun…" Jet said rolling his e yes. We started making are way north-west on the blocks. Far north-west we found another switch. Virginia stepped on this one as well. Then the dark green blocks started to move. Then we head back the way we came. Then when north-east of the door we came in.

Again going block to block; we found another switch far north-east. Virginia stepped on this switch as well. Then finally the blue blocks started to move. Then we head back the way we came. Then hopped on a blue block west of the door we came in. Taking that block west to an open door. Then we head inside the door. We stared in shock by what we saw. We watched light green, dark green and blue going up and down into the sand. Over and over again it when like this; Jet sighed to him self. "Even more fun…" He said crossing his arms.

"Well as long as we move quickly we will be fine…" Clive said. We nodded to him sand started are way over the blocks. (It doesn't matter who you are you will always fall at this puzzle even those I have beaten the game many time x.x; ) Close to ten minutes we finally made are ways over the moving up and down block puzzle. "Never, want to do that again…" I nodded to Virginia. I was surprised that gallows made it with us. Very surprised. "Ok, let's keep moving…" we all nodded to Virginia. We followed her a bit north up a small path; then into a door. We head down some stair then into a door close to the stairs. But we all stared in shock after we entered.

"You got to be joking!" gallows cried seeing more move blocks going up and down into the sand. I sighed, "What a pain…." Jet nodded to me. "Well…let's get moving…" Virginia said with a sigh. We started are way over the blocks again. Ten minutes later we made it off the stupid blocks. "Grr…." Jet growled to him self. "Finally made it…" Virginia said dusting some sand off her self. Clive nodded watching the others. "We're close now…We have to be…" Jet looked to me questionly. "To the exit you mean?" I nodded. "As well as who will be waiting for us…" Clive said fixing his glasses.

"Janus…" Virginia whispered under her breath. WE head up some stairs to the right. Then up a small path. Then up some more stairs; up to an open door in front of us. We headed inside to find three robed people heading toward the exit door. Virginia ran ahead of us. "Stop right there!" Virginia yelled. And to my surprise they did so. "Hmph those useless Huskarls…" The middle robed person said. They slowly turned around to look at us. "Just who are you people?" Virginia asked. The middle man was the first one to speak. "I am known as Lee halt. I spread the word of the gods." He said holding his hands out to his side. Then the blonde man started up. "Call me Malik. I manipulate life with wisdom…the word of the gods is lost wisdom from beyond. Wisdom is strength and truth bound as one." The blonde man finished saying.

Then finally the robed woman started up. "My name is Melody. I am the puppetress who mold the ore of wisdom into metal gods. WE are the Prophets. We alone transmit the word of the gods." The robed woman finished saying. Something about those people; I felt like I knew them all. They're voices I knew from somewhere. "Why are you doing this? What is it you want?" Virginia asked. "Evolution. Our duty is to make life evolve." Malik said with a small smile on his face. "Filgaia has passed through 'five steps' of evolution and development." Melody said. "Five steps?" I asked.

"The first step was the creation of air and ocean on this planet. The formation of Amino Acids cam next. The third step brought self-reproducing Macromolecule compounds." "That was the origin of life. The fourth step heralded the arrival of single-cell organisms. Soon, those gave rise to multicellular organisms, followed by mankind. And this is the final step!" "We do not expect much in further stages from the planet of filgaia. But when we consider the entire planet as a life force, we find a higher existence, one that awaits the next evolution." Lee halt finished saying. The way they speak makes you think they we're scientist at one time. "The planet and all its life-forms reach be yond their existence to evolve as the outside sees fit." Malik finished saying. "And the outside influence is the word of the gods…The wisdom of the prophets." Melody said closing her eyes. "The growing entropy draws this planet toward a dead end, steadily along a path of decay. But we deliver the word of the gods. We give rise to new forms of live, and lead the planet to the future." Lee halt nodded to him self.

"What happens to filgaia after such evolution?" Clive asked. "Like us its life forms will possess stronger bodies and even greater powers." Malik said. "Janus shall grow from his unbecoming state into a body fit for a god." Melody said nodding to her self. They only needed Janus for one reason. And Janus didn't even know it! "Janus'll what?" Jet yelled stepping forward a bit. "You can call yourselves gods or whatever, but when it comes down to it, you're just demon scum!" Jet yelled toward the three. "Janus is nothing more then a small piece needed for the time being to them…" I glared toward the three in front of us. "Hey, you mean that all life's gonna…No, this whole planet's gonna turn into a demon?" gallows asked.

"Of course. Within the archives of '**hyades**'lies teaching beyond your feeble imaginations." Lee halt said with a small grin on his face. "Hyades?" I whispered to my self. "So, the data archives from the ages of legends still exist?" Clive asked. "Oh, does it ever. To weave this planet a tomorrow, we draw upon the technology of the superior race, the demons. Knowledge is power, wisdom is truth. We will perfect this world's form with the truths Described in Hyades." Lee halt finished saying. "So, that's why you're…Is that why you're trying to turn everyone into demons? Never! Pigs will fly before we let you do that!" Virginia yelled toward the three. "Even if filgaia maintains its current course of inevitable decay?" Malik asked. "And who are you to judge what is right and what is wrong? Who do you think you are? Such arrogance is dangerous, my dear." Melody said with angry in her eyes toward Virginia.

"I can't tell yet…I came out into the wasteland hoping to find justice. But I know it's wrong to hurt people! And I'll never believe you can steal the guardians energy for filgaia's future!" Virginia yelled toward the three. "Hmph…a pity…we heard you were worthy and would be a loyal ally…" Lee halt said shaking his head a bit. Lee halt waved his hand in front of him then Janus appeared. "Seize them. We want them alive!" Lee halt said looking over toward Janus. "I hate this wishy-washy stuff. Just let me finish them! IT would be so nice." Janus said grinning toward us. Janus really had no idea. They just needed him for the time being.

"Not yet. The powers within you are too great to use here. You are more then just a watchdog understood?" Lee halt said giving Janus a look. Then the three robed people disappeared. We slowly looked back over to Janus. "We heard the man. I can't cult loose yet; so try not to croak right away." Then Janus transformed. I quickly fell into my knees. "Ugh…" I whispered holding my chest. "Sara…!" jet yelled. As Janus ran toward us.

"Not much of a watchdog. You hit more like a lapdog!" Virginia said. "Helloooooo? I'm toying with you, kid! He was right…I'm no mere watchdog! Once I merge with my powers you'll see the sky covered in black in about…oh, three turns. So spare me the cute remarks until then. All right?" Janus said with a huge grin on his face. Janus had glowed stronger. In so little time too. But all I could do was sit there and watch.

I couldn't really breathe. Was it because of the dark sphere? I watch them shoot at him. But he didn't take any damage! "Virginia…" I whispered under my breath. Then I watched Janus hold the dark sphere into the air; dark ribbons came from it knocking the others to the ground. "Noooo…!" I whispered going for my arms. "I guess I've tied them down long enough." Janus said looking at his watch. "I changed my mind. Don't give up so soon, kids. Don't fall dead until this sight has burned deep in your eyes!" Janus then disappeared.

I quickly made my way to my feet and ran over to Virginia. "Virginia! Virginia!" I cried shaking her. "Not so loud…" she whispered weakly to me. The other came too as well. Everyone was alright; just very weak from the truth power of the dark sphere. I slowly smiled then looked toward the door way.

**Unimaginable power…? The power to change filgaia? The wisdom the demons left behind…? They're using that power to get even with the guardians…No, with all Filgaia! Damnit! We're gotta do something!**

**I believe we need to regroup. I hear there's a mining town up ahead, hopefully there are foothills close by…**

**Gimme a break…**

**What kind of power…Can truly stop them and the power of the dark sphere?**


	13. Where they're darkness They're light

I guess I didn't do two chapters per month huh? Oh well. I blame other things for that. And now finally top is out. ; and that will take up my time as well. But oh well, here the next chapter. And thanks for the review again Jessie glad ya like it!

(Ginny is Virginia nickname for people who don't know)

**Chapter 13: Where they're darkness they're light**

We weakly made are way out of the sands. And back into the land in front of us. But I could tell everyone was feeling the after affect of the dark sphere. And I was as well. We slowly made are way south; Then a bit west. Close to the mountains we found a small town there. The town of Little Rock.

We we're all glad to find somewhere to rest. That was the first thing on everyone mind. I'm sure of it. "Before we plan anything…let's rest for the day…" Clive said pushing his glasses up a bit. We all nodded to Clive and headed toward the saloon. We found a man in red at the counter. His name was Von. "Welcome to the rolling stone. We provide evening filled with beautiful music." Von said looking around at all of us.

"We like two rooms please…" Clive said stepping in front of the others. "Very good sir, it'll be 360 gella for the whole crew. That okay?" Von asked. Clive nodded placing some money on the counter. "Thank you sir…the rooms are right up the stairs..." Von said pointing to the left. Clive nodded then turned toward us. "Well we can rest anytime now…" Virginia nodded to Clive in return.

"I need to eat first!" Gallows yelled hold a hand in the air. We all shook are heads at him. "Just don't break are bank on your eating…" Jet whispered glaring at gallows. "What was that…?" Gallows asked glaring right back at jet. "Stop it!" Virginia yelled at the two of them. They both quickly looked away from each other. It like I'm traveling with two children, I thought. "I'm going to bed…" I whispered making my way up the stairs.

"Sara?" I heard Virginia run up stairs after me. Gallows slowly grinned. "Can I sleep in the girls' room tonight?" He asked with a huge grin. "No!" Clive and jet both yelled hitting gallows over the head. "Ouch…why is everyone so mean to my little head…?" Gallows asked rubbing the top of his head. "Because it's easy and it the only way to teach you a lesson..." Jet whispered crossing his arms. "Oh? And I thought you just didn't want any other boy sleeping in the room with your crush…" gallows said with a grin.

"I don't have a crush on her!" Jet yelled throwing his arms to his sides. "Hmm? Why are you reacting this way then jet?" Clive asked with a smile. "Clive shut up…" Jet whispered hiding his face in his scarf. Gallows and Clive both started to laugh. As jet face turned a bit red. "I don't have to take this! I'm going to bed!" Jet yelled starting up the stairs. "Don't forget to say goodnight to your sweetheart!" Gallows yelled to jet. "Shut up!" Jet yelled hearing more laughing behind him.

The next morning came pretty quickly. But no matter where you are on Filgaia you always see sand. As far as the eye can see; but before whatever happened on Filgaia. They're water as far as the eye could see. An ocean they were called. I remembered reading about them before. I closed the book on my lap. The other two we're still asleep. "I dream about that ocean sometimes…An ocean as far as the eye can see…with fish swimming in it…people laughing…" I didn't know why I was saying those things out loud. But the thing was…I felt like…I had touched…that water before.

The water called an ocean. But I knew that couldn't be true. They had been gone for a long time. Maybe because of the demons as well. I slowly stood up and headed over to the window. I stared out of it. "San as far as the eye can see…" I whispered closing my eyes. Was life easier when oceans of pure water were still around? No…because they had demons then as well. Life was never easy, if it was easy. They're would have no need for drifters like my self, I thought. As soon as I finished that thought I felt something jump on my back.

I let out a scream falling forward. "Sara!" I slowly looked up with a glare. Yup it was Virginia. "Get off…me!" I yelled. "No!" she yelled clinging into me. "I…I am going to kill you, if you don't get off!" I yelled moving wildly. "Can't kill me if you can't throw me off!" Virginia yelled sticking her tongue out at me. "Virginia!" I yelled again, but then I felt someone pull her off of me. "What the hell are you doing this early…?" The voice asked sounding angry.

"Let go of me, jet!" I quickly looked up to see jet holding Virginia up. I slowly got up brushing my self off then I turned to look at them. "Hold her still jet, so I can kill her!" I said holding my hands together. "Sounds like a good idea to me…" jet said with a small grin on his face. "No! This isn't fair! Two on one!" Virginia yelled moving around wildly. But to my surprise something happened I never thought would. When Virginia was trying to get free from jet.

She—she kicked jet somewhere. Somewhere no guy ever wants to be kicked. Jet quickly let go of Virginia as he let out a huge yell. I stood there with my mouth open in shock. "Oh my god!" Virginia yelled watching jet fall into the floor holding the area that had been kicked. "What the hell are you waiting for Virginia!" I yelled at her. She could only look dumbfounded at me. "Go get ice!" I yelled. She quickly nodded and ran out of the room.

I could hear jet cussing quietly. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I slowly kneed down to him. "Jet are you alright?" I watched him slowly look up at me blushing. Then he quickly looked away. I could her him whisper whatever. This time I didn't care if he was acted like he normally does. Why you ask? Well he is hurt right now. I grabbed a pillow off of one of the beds and placed it under jet's head.

I watched him look surprised up at me. I could only give him a confused look. "T-thanks…" jet whispered quietly. "No…problem it was my fault….stupid Virginia did that anyways…" I said crossing my arms looking away. Jet quickly looked around the room to make sure Virginia really was gone. "No….that not true…" jet whispered feeling his face turning redder. "Huh…?" I said turning to look at him. "I did that because I wanted too…so I-it no one fault…aside from mine…" jet finished saying closing his eyes. I slowly smiled watching him. He isn't as bad as he normally acts toward others. I guess he just doesn't show it very much.

Then I heard the door fly open. "G-got the ice…" Virginia said trying to catch her breath. "About damn time…" jet said quickly opening his eyes looking at Virginia. "What?" Virginia yelled waving the bag of ice over her head. "I didn't have to get you this stupid ice!" she yelled glaring at jet. "Even those…it was your entire fault…?" Jet said looking away from her.

"It was not--!" As soon as Virginia finished saying that; the ice when flying toward jet. Me and Virginia watched in shock by where it landed. Jet let out another loud yell. "VIRGINIA!" I yelled at her. "I-I didn't try to do that!" She yelled back at me. I Glared at her. Then she quickly ran out of the room. I shook my head at bit before turning to look at jet. "I'm sorry about stupid Virginia again…" He quickly shook his head at me. "D-don't worry about I-it…" He whispered still holding the area.

I could still he was doing his best to hide that he was in pain. But I could still tell he was in pain. None of the less. I grinned a bit and patted his head. "Poor little jetty…" I whispered with a grin. "shut-up…" he whispered back to me. Then we heard a knock on the door. We both looked as the door slowly opened. "Hey, you two it time--…" but gallows quickly stop talking seeing my head on top of jet's head. And jet's red face. "Oh…? Was something happening in here?" Gallows asked with a grin. We both quickly looked to each other then away. "No!" we both yelled at the same time. "Oh, really now?" Gallows asked. "Stop thinking that way you pervert!" I yelled throwing some pillows at him.

But somehow I knock him out of the room with just pillows. Uh, I guess he has really bad balance huh? Jet slowly stood up looking surprised. Don't blame him. I was surprised gallows would give up so easy. "Well we should head down stairs…I guess gallows was trying to say…but are you alright to do that jet…?" I watched him glare at me. "I'm fine, I don't need you to baby me…" he answered and quickly left the room.

Gees…he sure changes quickly…I like him better when he is hurt, I thought. We slowly made are way down stairs; where we found Ginny and Clive sitting at a table talking. Me and Jet slowly headed over to them. "Oh, there you two are…" Clive said turning to look at us. "Something up…?" I asked looking to Ginny. She slowly nodded. "Yes another guardian temple should be close to this town, so we should ask around the town for information…" Clive nodded but looked around confused.

"Where…gallows?" As soon as he finished asking that. Gallows came falling down the stairs. "Never mind…" Clive said slowly shaking his head. I slowly started to shake my head; as did Virginia and jet. "Well let's start asking around for information!" Virginia yelled hold one of her hands up into the air. "….We are only asking around for information…but she acts like we are search for gella or something…" Jet whispered to me. "Yup that Virginia for you…" He nodded back to me. Again me and jet were pear together to go search for info. I wish Virginia would stop putting me with jet. Really do wish she would stop that!

Anyways we headed out of the saloon to ask around town; for the location of the guardian's temple. We found a man named Kovahn in town. "Kid, you believe in guardians?" He asked looking to jet. Jet shrugged at him. "I hear there's a guardian shrine just north of here, but look at what it done for us! Maybe the guardians lost all their powers eons ago…or perhaps we just lack faith…" Kovahn finished saying.

I thanked him for the information. Then we turned to look at each other. "Let's head back…" jet slowly nodded to me. We found the others waiting in front of the saloon. "Find anything?" Virginia asked. I nodded to her and told her the location we heard. "Sounds about right…" Clive whispered placing a hand under his chin. "Then we should get moving! Before they get they're before we do!" Virginia yelled running toward the exit of town. "She…right we should get moving…" Clive said with a sigh.

We nodded to Clive, and slowly followed him toward Virginia. We headed outside of town and climbed into are horses; then we followed what the man told us. We head north of town past two beaches where we found it. We found the guardian's temple called Glimmering Emblem. Then we quickly headed inside.

"Well….? Do you sense anything…?" Virginia asked as soon as we got inside. "No…not I…I do not even feel the sense of discomfort brought on, by Janus or the sense of exhaustion when the guardian energy is depleted." Clive finished saying with a look of worry on his face. It could only mean two things, we were too late, or the guardian really did lose it power long ago.

"Maybe we're the first ones here?" Jet whispered looking around. "No, I don't think so…" gallows said with angrier in his voice. We all quickly looked toward gallows. "You sensed something?" Virginia asked. "No, No…I don't sense anything…that's the problem…The sensation we're suppose to feel when the guardians' life force energy flows…" gallows said still looking forward. So the guardian maybe gone this quickly? "You mean to say they have already done their deed here?" Clive asked pushing his glasses up.

"I don't know…I hope not…" gallows said placing a hand on top of his head. "Let's go. We have to find out what happened here…" we all nodded to Virginia. We headed up some stairs and into a door at the left first. Two blocks we're blocking a switch in this room. Gallows threw his steady doll pushing the block out of the way then jet quickly stepped in front of him. "Hey!" gallows yelled at him. We watched jet throw his boomerang around a block to hit the switch. Then the door opened. "That what I call teamwork!" Virginia yelled holding her hand up into the air.

But from the look of it; it wasn't really teamwork. I could see gallows and jet glaring at each other again. Why do they hate each other so much? "Let's go, let's go!" I heard Virginia yell pulling me up some stairs then into the next room. With the boys slowly following behind us. In the next room we're blocks that move on both sides if you just pull one. We nodded to move them into a bridge so we could get to the other side of the room. Jet quickly hopped down to the blocks and started to move them. Don't ever have to ask him, huh?

I kept on watching him, and then I felt someone pat my shoulder. I looked to my right to see Virginia there. "Jet is alright, right?" I glared at her. She would ask a question like that; after what she did to him. "He said he was fine…" I could her Virginia giggling to her self. "What's so funny?" I asked in a whisper. "Or maybe he doesn't want someone to see him in pain…" I felt angry toward Virginia. "Virginia shut up…" I could hear her still laughing. God, she needs a hobby or something. Really, she does. "It's done…" we all quickly turned to see the bridge was finished.

"Good job!" Virginia yelled running across it. "Whatever…" jet whispered back to her. Then gallows and Clive started across the bridge. Then me and Jet; we followed the others into the door way in front of us. We found some weird window covered in black in front of us as we entered the next room. But we could see sunlight trying to come into the room from it. "Hmm?" Clive said looking toward it. "It looks like a dirty window…" I whispered; the other turned to look at me. "Meaning…?" Jet asked.

"Some kind of water could clean it and let the light in…" everyone looked a bit puzzled. "Water…?" Clive said holding his hand under his chin. "Ah!" Clive yelled. "Gallows fire your freezer doll at the window…" Clive said looking toward him. "Uh…ok…" gallows said looking lost. He did as he was told. He fired some ice cold water from his freezer doll at the window. And to everyone surprised it worked! We watches light shine down on a crystal under us. "So it really was dirty…" jet said sounding surprised.

"Sara has a good eye for things like this…" Virginia said with a smile. "I-I guess I do…" I said looking away. "I see another crystal over there…" Clive said pointing out. "So when both crystal have light that door will open…?" Virginia asked. "That would be my guess…" We all nodded and hopped down. Then head back to the first room. This time we when up some stairs to the right and into the door at the top. In the next room just headed up some stairs; then into the doorway in front of us. In this room; we had to light some candles as shown in the mirror. Meaning the same ones. I helped Virginia with this.

Then we heard the door open on the other side of the mirror. Virginia hit on the mirror but it didn't break. Clive shook his head and headed up to her. "Stand back!" he yelled placing a bomb at the mirror. Boom! The mirror quickly when into 1000's pieces. We nodded to each other heading into the doorway. In the next room we just head right into the next doorway in front of us.

We found are selfers at the second dirty window. Clive nodded to gallows. Gallows nodded back and pulled out his freezer doll; he fired at the window. We watched as light shine down on the second crystal as well. Then the door under us opened. "Alright, let's go!" Virginia yelled hopping down to the door. We followed her down and inside the doorway. We found another mirror in front of us. Clive placed a bomb then it quickly disappeared.

Then we headed into the next room. We found stairs on both sides of the room. We took the left side first; and headed inside the door there. We found more moving blocks that move on both sides. Again jet when ahead making a bridge out of the blocks. But the door on the other side was still locked; we could see a switch on the ground on the other side. I started to move one of the blocks over to move one of the blocks over to the switch. "Not going to stop her?" Virginia asked jet. He just shrugged at her. "Aww, little jetty not going to be protect of her right now?" gallows asked adding in his two-bit.

"S-shut-up…" Jet whispered turning a bit red; he tried to hide his face in his scarf. I slowly finished moving the other two into a bridge. I slowly turned to look to the others. I could see jet face was all red. Sun-burn indoors? Talk about weird. "Ok…" I said giving them a weird look. Virginia ran across without saying a word. As did gallows. They are up something. I know they are. "Well let's follow them, you two…" Clive said with a small smile looking from me to jet. We both slowly nodded following after Clive into the next room.

We found two blocks on a pillar in the middle of the room; but before there we're no stairs to walk up to the other side in this room. We would have to push those blocks into a bridge. Gallows took out his steady doll to push the blocks off the pillar. Then he slowly started to push them toward us. "This is going to take sometime…" jet whispered sitting down. "Yup…" I said sitting beside him. Ten minutes later…"Got any 2's Jet…?" I asked looking at my cards. "Go fish…" He whispered looking back to me.

"Finished!" gallows yelled standing at the now finished bridge. "Finally…" Jet said taking the cards and putting them away. "What do you mean **finally**!" gallows yelled at jet. "You took ten minutes to move two blocks!" Jet yelled back at gallows. "So…what's your point?" Gallows asked. "Ugh…" Jet said shaking his head looking toward the ground. "You should just play poker with her next time!" gallows whispered into jet's ear. "Why poker…?" Jet asked giving gallows a question look.

"Because maybe she will bet her cloths…" Gallows whispered with a huge grin on his face. Jet face turned a bit red as he glared at gallows. Jet slowly pulled out his boomerang; then quickly smacked gallows on the forehead with it. "**OUCH!" **Gallows yelled holding his forehead. We all turned to look at the two. "Oh, god…that hurts!" gallows yelled again rubbing a red spot on his forehead. "Jet what did you do to gallows!" Virginia yelled jet just shrugged then pulled on my arm heading over the bridge. The other quickly followed us over the bridge then into the unlocked door in front of us.

We found a level in the next room; Virginia quickly when ahead and pulled it. We watched part of a wall go down. That was blocking a door way under us. "Uh, I see…Just like there were two crystals in the other rooms…" Clive started to say. "You think they're two levels in this room…?" I asked Clive. He slowly nodded to me in answer. "Then we better circle back around…" Virginia said hopping down. "What a pain…" Jet said with a sigh.

WE slowly hopped down following Virginia back into the room before this. We head up the stairs to the right this time then into the open door. In this room another moving blocks that move on both sides at the same time. Clive slowly moved the block into the switch; then the door west of us opened. He slowly nodded to us. Then we headed toward the door and when inside. Another mirror puzzle stood in front of us. I helped Virginia light the right one again. And destroy one of the boxes. Then we heard the door open.

Clive then nodded to us. He when ahead of us and placed a bomb in front of the mirror. Boom! The mirror when into 1000's pieces. We nodded to each other and headed toward the open door on the other side. Then headed inside; in the next room we headed down some stairs then an open door a bit north of us. We found are selves back in the room with the levels. "Looks like Clive was right…" Jet whispered to me. I slowly nodded to him. Virginia when ahead to pull this level as well. We watched as the last wall that was blocking the door goes down.

"Well let's be on are ways…" Clive said looking around the group. We hopped down to the open door there; then headed inside. WE found another mirror in front of us. Again Clive broke it with his bombs. Then we headed into the door way north of us. We stopped after we headed up some stairs. We could see now that we were too late. Poor thing, I thought.

"It appears we are too late…everything is in shambles…" Clive said shaking his head a bit. We all looked on ahead where only spider webs stood now. "Why would they do this? What do those people plan to do with the guardian's energy? What do they mean by transforming the planet?" Virginia asked holding a hand over her chest. "Don't worry…there must be something we can do…" gallows said heading up to the spider web area. He held his hand out as energy came too it. Gallows got the Flash hit medium.

"The guardian must have mustered its last strength and left this medium for us. The situation might be bad, but…the guardian wanted us to have this. We're gotta do something." Gallows said holding his hand on his forehead. I quickly started to look around. I-I felt something in the room with us. Then the room started to glow. Clive quickly looked around as well. "Looks likes there's another surprise in store for us." Clive said looking to the others. Jet then quickly looked around as well.

"What, to keep us company? Gimme a break…" Jet said rubbing a hand in his hair. "It's coming!" I yelled as a monster came toward us. IT was a huge eye ball monster. It was weak to light element attacks. So Virginia kept on casting Spectre on it when she didn't have to help with healing. Jet and Clive kept on shooting at it and let out Gatlings on it when they could. And gallows helped Virginia with healing. But before long the eye-ball fell. The room then let out a shake after the battle. We all took a look around; then we headed into the door in front of us.

We found some weird machine inside. IT had some glowing circle in the middle of it. "What's this big thingamajig? I've seen it before." Virginia said staring at it. "It's a **stigma** of Filgaia." Gallows answered her. Clive quickly turned to look at gallows. "Cloud this be the control device called the **chock**?" Clive asked. We all looked toward Clive. "Hey, not bad. You really are an Archeologist." Gallows said holding his hands out to his sides.

"A **Stigma**? And what's a **Chock**?" Virginia asked. "It's kinda like a symbol of sin—the sin committed by mankind. A long time ago, humans used the guardians' energy to stop the world from decaying. This lost Prehistoric culture viewed the guardians as living bio-plants and sealed them in rural locates of the world. The world is feeding off this guardian's life force…and Continue to survive." Gallows said holding a hand on his forehead.

I shook my head a bit. Because I knew the rumors about it were true now. This machine showed sin of all humans on this planet. "_Help me_…" I quickly looked to the other to see they were still talking. But I-I thought I heard a voice. A voice right to my heart. A voice I knew very well. Was I just hearing things? "No, that can't be true…" I quickly looked over hearing Virginia's voice. "Those bio-plants of the time exist today as the guardian shrines. And we the people of Baskar are the descendants of the planet protectors." Gallows finished saying holding a hand out in front of him.

"However, even with the power of the guardian shines, we were unable to stop the world from decaying. We all know that much too well." Clive said pushing his glasses up a bit. "_The power that sustains the world_. These words directly signify the existence of guardians. The guardians help maintain world balances, while acting as a pillar, preserving the planet it self." Gallows said looking pretty angry over it. Can't really blame him. We humans are selfish. Asking no making guardians give up some of they're life-energy just to keep us as well as the planet a life. We all slowly turned to look at the machine again.

"This thing is like the original sin we continue to carry on our backs…" Gallows said looking away from the machine. We all stared up at it a bit. "Living on this planet means carrying a burden of sin…I Know it sounds crazy, but…that just gives us more reason to live. We can't let the guardians support go to waste." Gallows said placing a hand on Virginia's shoulder. "Yes, I know…that's why we have to protect the guardians…" Virginia said looking toward the ground. "Yeah, I hear ya…It's gotta be us…It's gotta be…" Gallows whispered back to Virginia. Then we headed back to the last room we we're in. But as soon as we entered; the room started to flash again.

"What now?" Virginia yelled. "I believe they are trying to buy some more time…" Clive said looking around the group. Jet slowly shook his head a bit. "Well, we don't have the time to adjust to their schedule!" Jet yelled to the others. "Carefully it coming!" I yelled as the monster came toward us. It was another eye-ball monster. Stronger then the last one. Again it was weak to light element attacks.

They just attacked it in the same way and it soon fell. Gallows quickly looked around after the battle. "What does this have to do with transforming Filgaia! Are we strong enough to carry this burden…?" Gallows yelled looking at the ground.

------------

------------

------------

------------

In a dark room Melody was staring at a screen. "Program heart possession complete current sequence stability at 168h/F mark and rising continuing to monitor measurement. Gemini Circuit function normal. Recording peripheral phenomenon. Stand by for analogism expansion auto-level OS. Camouflage at 95 completion. Shifting limiter level green to yellow. 318 S/F until energy cycle defaults to 70." Melody said staring at a screen.

"Everything is clear. Codename: **Divine Fortress**, ready on command." Melody said bowing. "The Fortress created by the gods…the legacy of wisdom will finally take shape and activate. One of our goals is achieved. Come before us Divine Fortress. Asgard shall be your given name, and you are to shield us as our aegis!" Lee halt yelled toward the screen. He slowly turned away from the screen. "The Golem Asgard, created from the wisdom of Hyades…The hidden sparkle in your arm shall become a barrier capable of withstanding mighty force. Your enemy shall be everyone who stands in our way. Crush all enemies to pieces! Now, come before us!" Lee halt yelled holding his hands in front of him.

Then melody and the golem appeared in the room. Janus slowly walked up to the golem to have a look at it. "Huh? This piece of junk? Can this thing really fight?" Janus asked hitting hit hand on it. "It's been programmed for tactical mode. All related options are in place. See to it that Asgard regards this place as a battleground." Lee halt said. Melody nodded to him. Then Janus looked away, for a second. When he looked back the golem tried to hit him.

Janus quickly jumped backward. "WH-what the?" Janus yelled toward the golem. "A contra-Anninilitation barrier Asgard's Main Arm—hence the name divine fortress." Malik said with a small smile on his face. "That's not what I wanted to know! Why is this clunker attacking me all of the sudden? Can't it distinguish who the enemy is?" Janus yelled back at Malik. "It's still fresh, so its behavioral parameters may still be unstable. It needs more work." Melody said pointing toward the golem.

"Tch…looks like we got off on the wrong foot. Me and him don't seem to get along. Sorry, but I'll pass on the workshop class…later!" Janus said leaving the room. "So it's the auto-defender system we need to work on…" Lee halt said placing a hand under his chin. "Yes…It's been programmed to attack those with a certain level of fighting spirit at its own discretion…" Melody said.

"This will be of great use to us. How marvelous…" Malik said will a small smile on his face. "There are two types of people in this world. Those who use and those who are used. Janus Cascade…which might you be? And us?" Lee halt asked him self then started to laugh.


	14. Where I been too Before

Another month? Whoa boy, I was really putting this off and I shouldn't have. But oh well it finally done. I have to say this is my fav chapter I did so far. Hope you all like it as much I did writing it. And thanks for the reviews Jessie and Celene. And I guess they're a bit of Mary sue in all of us huh? But I think that a good thing. Anyways I talk too much, into the chapter!

**Chapter 14: Where I been too before**

Before long we made are way out of the guardian temple. We slowly made are way back to town. It had been a long day after all we had learned. As well as got a new medium from the guardian of light. We we're still a bit from town when I heard gallows say something. "Ugh…can't we rest here…?" he asked. From the look of it; he was about to fall off of his horse any minute.

"Yeah, we should rest a bit, we don't want gallows to fall off of his horse and land on his head hurting the so little brain that he has…" jet said with a small grin across his face. "What!" gallows yelled looking toward Jet. God, do they always have to fight? I wondered sighing to my self. "It's up to the leader…" Clive said looking to Virginia. She slowly nodded, "yeah, I'm sure we all need a small rest." Soon after that we tied up the horses and we're sitting in a circle resting.

"Ah, this is better!" gallows said taking in a deep breath. Then we all heard his stomach growl. We all shook are heads as he started to laugh a bit. "Uh, I guess…I'm a bit Hungary…" as soon as he finished saying that it growled again. "A bit…?" jet said glaring at him. Virginia then quickly hit her hands together. "I know I'll make something for everyone!" I quickly felt my stomach drop. She had to be kidding right? She couldn't even make toast!

"N-no that's alright Virginia let me d-do it!" I said sounding worried toward her. I watched the other give me a question look. "No!" she yelled standing up. "I'm the one cooking and that's final!" she yelled. I could feel my stomach acting up so soon. And she hadn't even started cooking. Is her cooking really that bad you ask? Uh, yup it is. I remembered some years ago she made lunch for me.

"Here Sara! I made you a sandwich!" little Virginia yelled handing the sandwich over. "Oh, thank you Virginia!" little Sara said taking a bite of it. Her face quickly turned dark. "So, how is it?" little Virginia asked with a huge smile. "Virginia…what's in this?" little Sara asked glaring at Virginia. "Only mud and cheese!" Virginia answered her. Little Sara checked it, and yup it was mud cheese. Little Sara slowly looked up from it back to her. "Well? Want seconds?" little Virginia asked holding up another one. Little Sara then quickly threw her sandwich in little Virginia's face.

I slowly shook my head remembering that. Her cooking had to be better now…right? "Hmm…what to make…?" Virginia asked holding a hand under her chin. "Ah! I know! I'll make your curry Sara!" I fell my self fall over as soon as she said that. Her make curry! She can't even cook rice! "Uh, you sure about this…?" I asked looking up at her. "Yup!" she yelled quickly starting up cooking right away. "Why…do I have a bad feeling about this…?" jet asked me.

"Because…she can't really cook…" Jet shook his head a bit. "Will it even be ate able?" he asked with a small grin. We both watched Virginia glare at us. We both felt sweat drops roll down the back of are heads. It never good to get a glare out of her toward you; we both turned quiet as Virginia when back to work on the curry. The curry that would make all of are stomachs turn; I was sure of that!

20 minutes later…She finished making the curry. "All done!" she yelled. We all turned to her have some read sauce on her face. I slowly shook my head at her. "Alright food time!" Gallows yelled running over to her. I could feel my stomach drop even more. I had a feeling something would be wrong with the curry. "Ok, who wants to be the tester?" Virginia asked with a small grin. "You didn't test it…?" Jet asked with a glare. "Yup, I didn't…" we all slowly shook are heads at her.

"Make gallows test it…" I said pointing to him. "Hey! Why me?" he yelled back toward me. "You we're the one who was Hungary right?" jet asked. "Oh, yeah…" gallows said slowly nodding. "Making him the tester for good reason then…" Clive said with a small smile on his face. "Fine…fine! I'll be the tester…!" he said. "Good!" Virginia said putting some curry in a bowl then handing it to him. Gallows took a deep breath before putting some into his mouth. We all stood they're watching.

He manager to stomach some; "well…?" Virginia asked. "I-I feel like I'm on fire…" he whispered. We all looked lost at him. Then out of no where he let out a loud yell and when running. "HOTTTTTTTT!" He yelled running away from us. I slowly shook my head looking down at the pot. "What the hell did you put in it Virginia?" I asked looking up at her. "Only normal things curry has…" I glared at her. I put my finger into the pot then putted it back out. "W-wait!" Clive said. But I put my finger into my mouth before he could finish. Then I slowly pulled it out. "Yup, that…very spicy…" I whispered.

"HOTTTTT!" We saw gallows run by us again. "How many red peppers…did you put in this v-Virginia…?" I asked starting to feel my mouth on fire now. "Um, I don't know…I stop courting after ten…" she said rubbing the back of her head. I glared at her as well as did Jet. "Are you trying to kill us?" Jet asked with angry in his voice. "Hmm…no not really…" Virginia said placing a hand on her right cheek on her face. Jet slowly shook his head at her. Then we heard something fall by are feet. We slowly looked down to find gallows laying there. "Did he pass out?" Virginia asked as we felt sweat drops roll down the backs of are heads.

"Then can we just leave him here?" jet asked with a small grin. Virginia quickly glared toward jet. "No!" she yelled at him. He just shrugged a bit crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, what a nice view…" I quickly looked down to see gallows looking up my dress. "Ahh!" I yelled quickly moving backward and tripped falling into my butt. "It still nice…" Gallows said with a grin. I quickly got into my knees glaring at him. I could hear someone cough. Gallows slowly looked toward the cough. Gallows found Jet looking pretty pissed at him. "Uh…" Gallows said started to sweat a lot. Gallows quickly stood up with a look of fear in his eyes; as he looked toward jet. "You're a pervert!" I yelled at gallows.

He slowly turned to look at me. "What? I am not! It was just there so I looked!" gallows started to sweat more seeing two more people glaring at him now. "You're a pervert!" me and Virginia yelled as we hit him; Jet hit him with his boomerang at the same time. We watched gallows fall into the ground again. Maybe…just maybe he will learn something from this. Clive slowly shook his head looking at us. "What?" me and Virginia both yelled at the same time. "N-nothing…" Clive answered waving a hand in front of him self.

"But—it starting to get late…so we should head back to town for now…" the three of us only nodded to Clive. Gallows slowly stood up rubbing the top of his head some. We climbed into the horses and started back toward town. It was dark by the time we got to town. We headed into town; we could see the lights on in all the houses in town. "Well let's head to the saloon to get some rooms for the night…" we nodded to Clive starting toward the saloon. "Stop glaring at me, jet!" we heard gallows yell to the silver hair drifter.

Virginia and me slowly shook are heads hearing him. He had reason to glare at gallows right? Wait…no he didn't. Why was he glaring at gallows to start with? Gallows did something pervert like to me not him. Oh, god that didn't mean Virginia could be right…Could it? I so hope…what I was thinking was wrong. We slowly headed inside the saloon; the bar keep was still awake to are surprise. It was close to 11 at night. Clive coughed a bit walking up to the counter. "Oh, yes may I help you sir?" the bar keep asked. "Yes, we would like two rooms for the night…" Clive said placing some money on the counter. "Alright sir, that the last two rooms we have…right up those stairs…" the bar keep said pointing toward the stairs.

Clive nodded to the bar keep turning to us. "Good thing they had rooms left or we would had to sleep outside…" jet whispered with his arms crossed. I slowly nodded. "But, even if we did end up sleeping outside I would have kept you warm…" gallows said with a huge grin. "Haven't you gone over your limit for being a pervert today?" I asked. Gallows quickly looked at the floor; I could hear jet laughing to him self. Then I felt someone grab into my arm. "Come, on Sara! Let's head off to bed!" Virginia said pulling me up stairs. "Ok…ok I'm coming Virginia!" I said trying not to trip on the stairs.

Jet slowly started toward the stairs; as he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "You may want to wait a minute or two to let the girls change they're cloth…" Clive said with a small smile across his face. Jet turned his head and slowly nodded to Clive. "Why, would he want to wait? I'm sure he wants to watch the girls change…" jet and Clive both slowly glared toward gallows. "What?" gallows asked stepping back a little. But as soon as gallows stepped back jet threw his boomerang at gallows knocking him into his back. Clive then slowly shook his head. "Well…I guess that what he gets adding in his two cents…" Clive said slowly placing a hand on top of his head.

"Hmp!" Jet said quickly making his way upstairs. Jet slowly shook his head standing in front of the bedroom door. "Why the hell would I want to watch them change anyways?" Jet asked him self feeling a bit confused. He shook the feeling off as he opened the door. He found the two girls talking about something. What they were talking about, he didn't really care. He made his way to his bed without saying a word to the both of them. "Come on! Come on! Sara! You have to help me with my cooking skills!" Virginia cried.

"I would—if you had any cooking skills to start with…" I said with a small grin on my face. I quickly watched angry full Virginia's eyes. "What!" Virginia yelled jumping at me. I tripped from Virginia's jumping at me and quickly started falling backward. I blinked landing on the middle bed. I slowly looked up hearing Virginia giggling for some reason. I saw jet staring down at me. I still forget sometime that he shares a room with me and Virginia. "Sorry…about that jet…" I said slowly sitting up rubbing the back of my head.

"W-Whatever, just get off my bed…" Jet whispered looking away. It was weird was his face a bit red? Nah, I guess I'm just seeing things. "Stop looking at me like that…" Jet whispered growling a bit. "Who, said I wanted to look at you, to start with?" I asked sticking my tongue out at him. "Hmp!" jet said crossing his arms. I slowly looked down at the bed seeing a pillow laying there. I slowly grinned to my self picking it up. I'm so evil sometimes. With jet still turned away. I quickly threw the pillow at him. I watched him quickly look toward me. "Oh,…you're asking for it…!" he yelled throwing the pillow back at me. But I quickly ducked in time as the pillow hit Virginia who was behind me. "You two are in for it!" Virginia yelled toward us.

"Uh, oh…" I quickly hopped off of the bed and lay on the floor taking cover. I watched jet fall off the bed after me; As Virginia started to throw things toward us. "This…is your entire fault!" Jet whispered glaring at me. "Hey, I wasn't the one who hit her…" I said covering my head with my hands. "So, you still started it!" Jet yelled at me. I slowly glared up at him. "Stop trying to blame me! For something you did Jet!" I yelled at him letting go of my head. I watched as a surprise look entered his eyes. "Are you two done talking now…?" We both slowly looked up to see Virginia glaring at us.

"Uh…" Me and jet both said at the same time. A mountain of pillows quickly fell on top of us. "Hmp!" Virginia said quickly turned away from us heading over to her head. I then slowly looked over to jet; as he looked over to me. "Truths for now…?" I asked pulling out an arm that had been under the mountain of pillows. "Yeah…" Jet said pulling out his as well. We nodded to each other shaking hands on it. "You know…doing something like that plus all the fighting it like you two are dating…" we both quickly blinked seeing Virginia grinning toward us. "We are not!" We both yelled at the same time; making Virginia start laughing toward us. We both quickly looked toward each other. "But you both are still holding hands…!" we both quickly let go of each others hands as soon as Virginia pointed it out. Virginia started up laughing again.

"Shut-up!" me and jet both yelled at the same time toward her again. A bit after that the three of us headed off to bed. All three of us getting into are own beds. But I pretty much fell asleep as soon as my head hit my pillow. But it wasn't a peacefully asleep I was hoping for. I had a weird dream; but this dream was a lot weird then any of my other ones.

I found my self in a room with very bright lights. It made it very hard to see anything in the room. But I could make out two men in white standing in front of a huge tube. "She slowly is starting to grow in there…" one of the men in white said. "Yes, she slowly growing…A new life not born from a women…We will go down in history for this!" the other man in white said. "H-how can you act that way about this! D-Don't you feel like a monster! Making something come to life even if-she doesn't want too!" The first man in white yelled. "Maxwell? What has gotten into you? We are doing this for the good of science!" The second man in white yelled to the one called Maxwell.

"I know…I know…But it still isn't right!" Maxwell yelled. Then they both heard something. They quickly looked toward the tube. "D-Did the egg just move?" the second man in white asked. "No-there no way it could be moving around as an egg still…" Maxwell said staring at the tube. They watched as the egg hit on the side of the tube. They both quickly stood back a bit. "I can't believe it…" Maxwell whispered. "See there? She will be a bright one, your second daughter…" Maxwell ran toward the doorway hearing that. "Maxwell?" The second man in white yelled. "I have no right! To call her my daughter…or being called her father! I am nothing but a monster!" Maxwell yelled leaving the room.

The man in white slowly grinned. "He reacted just as you said he would lee halt…" a man slowly stepped out of the shadows nodding to the man in white. The man had long hair and white cloth on as well. He slowly headed up to the tube what the egg was in. "Everyday…she grows little by little…maybe she will be even as beautifully as Maxwell dead wife…" A small grin appeared across Lee halt face. "Don't let Maxwell stop this…that egg has to live…" Lee halt said pointing to the tube. "Yes, Sir Lee halt…" The man in white said.

Then I quickly opened my eyes looking around. I was still in my bed. But that man's face who was in my dream; I-I knew his face from somewhere. But where this somewhere was I didn't know. I could feel the sun on the side of my face. It was morning this quickly? I felt like I just when to sleep five minutes ago. Or did I just feel this way because of that weird dream? "I wonder what was really in that tube…" I whispered to my self placing a hand under my chin. From what I could see…it looked like an egg. But why would an egg just be in a tube like that? I slowly shook my head. It wouldn't do me any good wondering about it right now.

I slowly got out of bed finding the other two we're up. So I changed out of my night cloth then head down stairs into the saloon. I found Virginia, Clive and gallows sitting at a table talking. Jet was at another table by him self. I slowly headed up to them. "Oh, good you're up…" Virginia said with a small smile. "Is something up?" I asked looking to her. Clive slowly nodded. "We heard they're an old ruin of a laboratory close by the town…" Clive said looking pretty serious. "A-Laboratory…?" I whispered remembering the place in my dream.

"Is something the matter, Sara?" Clive asked looking a bit worried toward me. Jet slowly looked toward us hearing that. "No…it's nothing…" I said shaking my head a bit. "Well, let's go ask around town about where this lab is…" Virginia said. We all slowly nodded to her. We headed out of the saloon; Virginia took the east side of town with gallows and Clive; Me and Jet when to asking on the west side. We found a man name Goodwin. "Are you still scouring for leads? Why not go check out the ruins of the laboratory to the **northwest**? They say decades ago, scientists studied the leylines there." Goodwin finished saying as he slowly walked away from us.

"A lab…" I whispered holding a hand under my chin again. Jet gave me a look; like he knew something was wrong. "Ah…it's nothing…let's head back to tell the others…" I whispered trying not to make eye-contask with him. "Whatever…." Jet said with a small shrug. We found the others standing in front of the saloon. "Did you find anything out…?" Virginia asked as soon as we headed up to them. I nodded to her then told her the location we learned. "Alright then let's go!" Virginia yelled running out of town. "I wish she would run out of energy one day…" Jet whispered. "You and me both Jet…" A small grin appeared on my face. "Ok, ok you two we should follow are leader…" Clive said with a small smile across his face. We nodded to him following him outside of town with gallows a bit behind us.

We climbed into are horses and started the way where Goodwin said the laboratory was location. And before long we did find it. But we had to hear gallows cried about how far it was like normal. But after finding the ruins we hopped off of are horses and headed inside the ruins called, **Leyline observatory**. But as soon as we entered I saw a weird flash of pictures. "Ugh…" I whispered holding into my head. "Sara!" Virginia yelled. "I-I'm alright…" I whispered smiling weakly. "Ugh…!" we all then quickly looked over to jet. He was holding his head too.

"Are you okay?" Virginia asked sounding a bit worried. "Yeah…I'm fine…my head just pounding for some reason…" Jet whispered looking toward me. Did me and Jet just see and feel the same thing? What could this mean? I wonder. Jet then slowly looked toward the floor. 'Why do I know this place! I have no memories! This is crazy…' jet thought. We headed past two counters into a doorway in front of us. We found are selves in a long hall way we entered a door on the left side. Clive quickly made his way over to the book selves; and we when to search the lockers in this room. Jet found a Radar in the middle locker. "Hmm?" Jet said looking the Radar over.

"Oh, Jet you sure found something good." Gallows said with a grin. "Hearing that from you, makes me think I should throw it away…" Jet said glaring at Gallows. "Why? It sure could be helpfully!" Gallows said nodding a bit. "You know gallows is right, it could help us find hiding items…" Virginia added in. "Well, I guess…that's true…" Gallows said looking a bit lost. The three of us slowly glared at gallows. "You weren't thinking about that we're you?" I asked. "Nope not at all!" Gallows answered with a grin across his face.

"I'm scared to ask…what we're you thinking about…having the radar find then…?" Jet asked still glaring at Gallows. "Oh, Jet! Being a man; Man gets ideas!" gallows said rubbing the back of his head. "Like what?" Virginia asked stepping toward gallows a bit. "W-well uh…finding women's underwear…" gallows said as his face turned a bit red. Me and Virginia kept on glaring at gallows; and Jet's face turned deep red. "Don't pull jet, down to your level!" Virginia yelled hitting gallows over the head. "Pervert…" I whispered.

Jet nodded a bit hiding under his scarf. "Ouch…you don't have to hit me…" gallows cried rubbing the back of his head. "Yes, I do! Then maybe it will hit the pervert out of you!" Virginia yelled pointing her hand toward him. Clive laughed a bit heading over to us. "To get into the room at the end of the long hallway, we need a password one of these books says…" Clive said holding a book at his side. "A password…?" I asked. Clive slowly nodded to me. "Yes, the room across from this one has a machine, where to enter the password…" Clive said slowly holding up a book that had been at his side. "The password is in there?" I asked. Clive slowly nodded to me. "But picking it out, I'm having a bit of trouble with…" Clive added in.

"Well let's head over to the other room, and try at the password…" we nodded to Virginia. We then headed out of the room. We then entered the room right across from the one we had been in. We could see a huge machine as we entered. We slowly headed up to the machine. On the screen it said, **enter password**. "Hmm…" Clive said staring down at a keyboard. "Can I take a look at the book Clive?" I asked. He nodded and handed the book over. I opened it and I could see right away why he had trouble. It looked like a log of information of people who had worked here.

"Give me a name, Sara…" Clive said. "A Name…?" I asked looking up from the book a bit confused. "Yes, I believe one of the names is the password needed…" Clive said still looking at the keyboard. "Hmm ok…" I said looking back down at the book; I started to read from it. "Four of you will be assigned tonight shift this month. You must activate the elevator using your name as the password before you begin your shift. P.S. Bryant please let **Inkapilia **know…" I quickly stopped reading. "Clive try, **Inkapilia**…" I said closing the book. "Ok, got it…" Clive said entering it into the machine.

Then Clive hit enter on the keyboard. A huge machine started to move in the room. "Looks like it worked!" Virginia yelled. We nodded to each other. "Let's head for that door it should be unlocked now…" Gallows aid holding a hand out in front of him; with that we left the room and head down the long hallway. The door was unlocked; we headed inside of it to find out it was really an elevator. The elevator stopped moving then we headed out of it. We found a room just a bit down the hall way on the left side. We entered to find a long table with three chairs on each side.

And a white board close to it. It had some writing on it. But we couldn't make it out. We then headed out of the room; across from that room was a lock door. "Looks like a key card is needed here…" Clive said. We could see an open room at the end of the hallway. We headed into that room. Clive quickly headed over to the book selves in here. He really loves his books doesn't he? As the four of us searched around the room; Jet pulled out his radar and turned it on. We saw a blinking light coming from the table in the room.

"An Id card?" jet said picking it up. Jet got the Id Card. "WE can get into that room with that…" I whispered to him. "Yeah…" jet said placing it in his pocket. "Let's head back there then…" Virginia said hurrying out of the room. We slowly followed behind her. "Go on jet…" Virginia said watching Jet stand in front of a small machine beside the lock door. "Alright…alright…" Jet said growling a bit. Jet put the ID card into the machine. Then we heard a voice out of nowhere. "ID CARD CONFIRMED ACCESS GRANTED." Then the door to are left opened. We then headed inside. Another elevator we walked into. It quickly started to move. Then after a bit it stopped. Then we headed out of it. We found an open door across from us.

We headed inside that door. Clive quickly made his way to the book selves in this room as well. "I wonder what was done here…" Virginia whispered holding a hand under her chin. "Who knows, maybe these people who did work here…we're searching for answers about the planet…" Gallows said. "About the planet?" Virginia asked. "Yeah, maybe the same answers Clive is looking for…if the people who were here we're scienceists…" I keep silence listening to them. "In big white coats…?" Virginia asked. Hearing that made me thin kg about my weird dream again; But as soon as I started to think about it; my head started to pound.

"Ugh…" I whispered holding my head. "Sara?" Virginia said looking toward me. I quickly fell forward and into my stomach. "SARA!" I heard a voice yell.

"Hmm…She is getting bigger…" It was that voice from my dream. "Yes, she is sir…" another man's voice said. "And her hair…her hair looks just likes—"the first man cut him self off. "hehe…she will be an in-perfect clone…but none of the less…She will still be very beautifully…" the first man finished saying. "Yes, she will be as beautifully as Maxwell's late wife…" the second man's voice said. "No…No one can be that beautifully…but this one will be a close second…" the first man said placing a hand on the tube. "If you say so, sir Lee halt…" what in the world was that? Just who are they talking about? And why Am I seeing and hearing this stuff?

"Sara!" I could hear someone calling to me. "Huh…?" I said slowly picked up my head. "Are you alright?" Virginia asked helping me sit up. I slowly nodded to her. "Y-yes, I'm fine…" I quickly looked to my left to see Jet giving me another look. Did-he really know something was up? Nah, how could he? I slowly got into my feet; then I pushed some dirty off of my self. "You ok now?" Clive asked looking worried. I slowly nodded to him. "Yes, I'm alright sorry to worry you…" Clive only answered with a small smile across his face.

We then headed out of the room. We headed down the hallway a bit east to an open door. We didn't find anything in this room. So we quickly left before Clive could run over to the book selves in here. We headed down the long hall way into a door at the other end. But as soon as we entered; I felt very scared of this place. What is this feeling? I wondered. Jet kept looking toward the floor too. 'It wasn't my imagination after all…I know this place…but why?' Jet wondered hiding his face in his scarf.

"This place…" I whispered. "Sara…?" Virginia said. "Ah…it's nothing forget it…" I said quickly stepping away from her. Virginia headed over to Clive. "Oh, Virginia the data inside these machines are still active…" Clive pointed out. Virginia then checked out one of the machines. It had words on the screen. "Will the seven of us earn a place in history as the creators or as immoral sinners? That will all depend on the completion of the Sample. The Seven of us have come this far, so that we can deliver another tomorrow for the planet." One of the machines said. "The sample will be born soon…We only hope how the Sample will react toward Maxwell's second daughter….Even those The sample was born from some of her lost memories as well as the power of science…does that mean we have gone too far? Maxwell's second daughter memories are disappearing…Does this mean she will die soon? But she wasn't really human to start with…Maybe Maxwell was right…Was this In-human to make something live that didn't want too to start with?" Another machine said.

"Wasn't human…?" Virginia whispered to her self. Virginia then headed up to a machine at the end of the room. "My Son…And Lady…My only regret is that I was unable to show you a world full of verdure…As new Life-forms you two must protect this planet for future generations…Adam Kadmon…You must protect her…And she will protect you…Don't forget each other…Your—I'm counting on you two. Protect the planet for future children…" The Machine screen said. Virginia then headed over to Jet.

"It's not like I understand why I know this, but…" Jet headed over to the wall and started to feel around. "Hmm? What are you doing?" Virginia asked watching him. We all watched in shock as a door opened. "There…it…opened…" Jet said looking away. "A secret door….But how did you find it? Surely it wasn't Obvious…" Clive said pushing his glassing up a bit. Jet slowly looked down at his left hand. "I don't know why, But….I think I know this place…Actually, it's more like my body remembers it…" Jet said still staring down at his hand. "Do you think this place might have something to do with your lost memories?" Virginia asked. "Who knows…but the fact is; I seem to faintly remember this place…" Jet whispered looking around the place.

Jet then quickly grabbed his head. "Waving water…Reflection of Light…people in white lab coats…I wasn't alone, then…" I stared at Jet in shock. 'He did see the same thing when we entered this ruin didn't he…' I thought. Jet then quickly fell into his knees. Clive raced over to him. I slowly made my way over to him as well. "Do not try to recall everything at once. It will be too over whelming for you mentally and physically…" Clive said holding his hands out in front of him. "Jet…" I whispered kneeing down to him. He gave me a weak smile. I slowly helped him back into his feet.

"I guess…I am a weaken…"Jet whispered to me. "No…Your not…" I whispered back to him. "Thank you…Sara…" He whispered as quietly as he could. I nodded to him. "There must be some kind of clue about his memories behind the secret door…let's go find out…" Virginia said looking toward the secret door. We slowly nodded to her and headed inside the secret door. As we entered the room we saw four large tubes in the middle. I felt that feeling again looking at them. Was-Was I scared of these tubes? I slowly looked over to Jet. He looked like he was having the same reaction.

'My stomach feels like it gonna fall out, and my neck is getting stiff…we need to leave here now.' Jet thought. I watched him quickly head toward the open door a bit north in this room. Yes he did feel the same way about this place. Could-could me and Jet be connected somehow? I wondered. We followed Jet into the next room. At the end of the hallway were beams of light blocking the path. We found a machine asking for a password. "Hmm…it needs a password…" Clive said looking it over. "L-let me try…" I said walking up to the small machine. Clive nodded and stepped aside. It was weird A could see words enter my mind out of nowhere. So, I entered those words. I entered **Guiding Word**.

Then the beams of light disappeared. Everyone stared at me in shock. "S-Sara! How did you know the password?" Clive asked. "I-I don't know…I just saw those words enter my mind out of nowhere…" I whispered looking toward the floor. Jet looked toward me hearing that. "No matter…Let's keep going…" Virginia said hurrying into the door way in front of us. We slowly followed behind her. There we're more machines in this room too; as well as two tables. But one of the tables had something on it.

"A photo…" Virginia said picking it up to look at it. We all looked at the photo. These people in the picture; I-I felt like I knew them for some reason. "I have no idea who these people are, but why do I feel so uneasy? There's something about this picture…" Virginia whispered looking it over. Virginia took out the half photo that had her father on it. We looked closely at it. It was the whole picture! Virginia quickly taped it back together. I watched as Virginia started to cry a bit. "I've finally found it…A clue to my father's whereabouts. So daddy was…here…" Virginia whispered. "Virginia…" I whispered watching her. "Would you mind telling us more?" Clive asked. Virginia nodded and told the other about her father who disappeared ten years ago. And about how her weak mother died in that time as well.

"This doesn't prove whether he's live today or not, but…I was able to trace my father's steps after he left. I'm sure Mom would be happy to hear about this, too." Virginia said as the tears stopped falling down her cheeks. Jet looked a bit confused toward the photo. "Uh…Can I take a look at that picture for a sec?" Jet asked. Virginia nodded and showed it to him. They looked at a man next to a woman reading a book. "Is this man here…your father?" Jet asked. "Wait…How did you know? Did I describe him to you before?" Virginia yelled toward Jet. Jet didn't answer her looking to the side.

"Well?" Virginia yelled holding her hands out to her sides. Jet quickly closed his eyes. "So, you do know him. Please tell me! Please, tell me everything you know about him, no matter how small!" Virginia yelled holding her hands together in front of her self. Jet slowly opened his eyes rubbing his cheek a bit. "Well…that man…He's…uhhh…well…He's kinda like…My old man…but…Don't freak out…." I looked at jet in shock. Is he my cousin then too? Virginia quickly stepped back. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Virginia yelled covering her mouth.

Virginia started talking really quickly. I watched her hands shaking like crazy at her sides. "Y-Yo….You okay…?" Jet asked sweating a bit watching her. Virginia held her arms up into the air. "That Dirty-minded pervert of a father!" she yelled. We all had sweat drops roll down the back of are heads watching her. "I've come to grips with him leaving me, but what about Mom? How could he do this to her? Well, yes it might've been wrong for me to assume daddy was dead, but if he was alive and well, I just wish he would've come home to see us." Virginia kept on yelling. Jet quickly waved his arms in front of him self.

"Hear me out! I haven't finished explaining yet! What I meant by that was…" Clive quickly stopped him. Virginia had her back to us now. "Wh-what I wanted to say was that he's the one that raised me, and taught me how to survive the wasteland. You've got it all wrong…He wasn't…Dammit! Why am I the one pleading? I'm the one who doesn't have any…" Jet said quickly crossing his arms and looking to the side. "I know, I know….I know my father wasn't like that…I was always daddy's girl…I loved him so much…There's no way he could be such a person…I'm just so happy…So, daddy was doing fine…I wish he would've told us himself…I wish I could have let daddy know I'm doing fine too…" Virginia whispered crying again.

"Virginia…" I whispered stepping over to her. I patted her back then she nodded to me. Then we heard a voice. "Sorry to crash the party…" We all quickly turned as that woman in the robe appeared before us. "You're!" Clive yelled toward her. She had something standing next to her. "How nice to see you again; I've come to pay you back for that time you completely ridiculed me…Well, that is my personal reason for being here, but actually I'm here to carry out my duty. Work, Work, work…" Melody said with a sigh. "So, you've here to command that big hunka metal?" Gallows asked pointing to the thing beside Melody. Melody covered her mouth laughing a bit. "Allow me to introduce to you, a Golem, which we bore from the wisdom of Hyades…Codename: **Divine Fortress**…" Melody said with a small grin across her face. "A G-Golem…?" I whispered staring at it.

"**Asgard**!" Melody yelled. The golem's eyes started to glow. "Asgard has evolved enormously from previous fighting machines. The Gemini Circuit embedded in his chest allows him to record and assess any situation, enabling him to react accordingly by _evolutionary analogism_." Melody said. "Evolutionary Analogism?" I whispered. Clive quickly stepped forward. "A machine capable of correlating current situations with past data to calculate the best course of action? Impossible…" Clive yelled toward Melody. "But it exists…Right here…Right now…that's not all…The more Asgard fights the more battle data he stores, which means he'll grows smarter after each battle. Amazing, isn't it? And that is why you have been selected as his first data Specimen." "Go, Asgard! Crush the target!" Melody yelled pointing toward us.

Asgard quickly came toward us. I watched as the other we're doing close to no damage to him. Was Melody right? Was this golem really as powerfully as she said it was? After around ten turns; Virginia quickly shook her head. "I don't think we even put a dent in him!" Virginia yelled to the others. "He's like an impenetrable fortress! But we've gotta break through to keep going!" Jet yelled to the others. "Be on your guard! Something is beginning to swell from within him!" Clive yelled to the others. "Bring it on!" Gallows yelled. Asgard hit the ground with his hand then the others fell into the ground. "Virginia!" I yelled. "Marvelous…Absolutely Marvelous…." Melody said seeing the four lying on the ground. Then Melody slowly looked toward me.

"H-How could you still be standing!" she yelled toward me. "W-What?" I asked slowly pulling out my arms. "Asgard take her down as well…" Melody yelled pointing toward me. Asgard did as he was told. He hit the ground toward me. I stood ready but nothing happened. "Uh! She had a barrier around her self-…then you're! No…you couldn't be her…She die over Ten years ago…" Melody said quickly shaking her head. "But no human's body could withstand that…" Melody placed a hand under her chin. "Asgard…catch that girl!" Melody yelled pointing at me again. Asgard started toward me. But as he got close a bomb hit him stopping him in his tracks. Melody looked toward the door way to find a blonde drifter standing there.

"Hmm? Reinforcements?" Melody yelled. "That's an outrage…they're not one of us. If anything, they're our enemy. What gets me is when a familiar face is being bullied by a new face in town." Maya said. "Maya…" I said looking back at her. She nodded to me. "An enemy of my enemy could be my ally. But, Asgard has determined you as hostile. Prepare to become its data." Melody yelled toward Maya. "Milady, I am more concerned about the big fellow then her." Todd whispered to Maya. Maya nodded to him. Alfred then threw a smoke bomb. "Now sis! Now!" Alfred yelled.

"Why…you…you're as sly as a fox!" Melody yelled coughing from all the smoke. Then the smoke disappeared and the drifters we're gone too. "Asgard…makes a note of that girl with the barrier…" Melody whispered as Asgard eyes glowed a bit.


	15. Family and the Seven

Boya! I outdid my self! Two chapters this month! And it just started? Crazy isn't it? Maybe I can keep this up! Yeah right not likely! I may have to go to Florida for a week soon too. Grandfather isn't doing too well. But we will see. If you don't hear from me for sometime that is where I am. I'm talking too much again. Oh well, anyways into the chapter!

**Chapter 15: Family and the Seven**

Next thing I knew; we were outside somewhere. "Hmm?" I whispered looking around. I saw Alfred looking down at Me. He nodded to me and walked away. So Maya group saved us, I thought. I watched as Maya headed up to Virginia. "Can you take over guard duty?" Maya asked. "You got it!" Shady the cat said flying away. "How are you feeling?" Maya asked Virginia looking her over. "Huh…? Well…Uhh…All right…I think I'm fine." Virginia said looking toward the ground. "How's your arm? Try moving it." Maya said.

And Virginia did so. "I think its okay…Just like normal." Virginia said with a weak smile across her face. "Good…I was worried." Maya said closing her eyes. I smiled watching the two. Maya then turned away from Virginia. "Well, now that you're feeling better; I think you should go back home. The wasteland's not for you." I slowly shook my head. "How can you say that?" Virginia yelled toward Maya. "A drifter confronts two obstacles the longer they continue their journey. One is The Artifacts of Prehistory culture that far surpasses the technology of today. I'm sure you're well aware. And the Second one is the cause of filgaia's decay. You'd be all right if you stick with measly little undertakings, but once you get your self involved in those two matters there's no turning back. Moreover, if you're not careful, you might just lose your life—like you almost did just now." Maya did have good points.

But knowing Virginia I was pretty sure she would keep going. Virginia looked away from maya. "It's not too late for you, now is the time to turn back." Maya said turning around to look at Virginia. "No! I won't turn back!" Virginia yelled up to Maya. "Oh? Is there a reason why you go overboard and act so recklessly? Do you mean to tell me that the Justice you're looking for can only be found by facing danger?" Maya asked with a small grin. "I have to face danger…If I want to find…" Virginia whispered quietly. "Just pack your bags, and don't get involved in matters where you can't…" Maya looked away from Virginia.

"I have to face danger to find my father! There's no way I'm turning back!" Virginia yelled standing up. Maya quickly walked away from Virginia. "Next time you show your face and try to get in our way…I, Maya Schroedinger, Will crush you to the ground, No holds barred. Just remember that." Maya then quickly left. "I'm sorry…but don't be mad at my sister. My sister's a little…you know…she comes off as crass, but she's trying her hardest to be nice. I'm sure she said what she said because she's taken a liking to you. Nobody wants to see people they like get hurt, right?" Alfred said then quickly hurry after Maya. We then made a fire for the night and sat around it.

"I'm sorry…I said something selfish…I probably shouldn't be the leader of this team…" Virginia whispered stared down at the flames of the fire. "My father's been missing for a real long time now…I'd given up on him. But once I found out he might still be alive, I kinda went in over my head…Then maya drilled me with her lecture, which made me realize she's probably right. It's too dangerous to get involved any further. So, let's call it quits and go our separate ways." Virginia said not looking up from the campfire. Was she really giving up just like this? "So…" Clive started to say.

"You are dissolving the team so that you can head out on your own to search for your father's where abouts? Is that what you are trying to say?" Clive asked pushing his glasses up a bit. "I just…" Virginia said rubbing her cheek a bit. "That, in itself, is selfish. Why not lead an ear to your comrades and hear what we have to say?" Clive whispered with a small smile across his face. "If I may, I believe that the lost history of filgaia, which I am in search of, can be found where you are headed. Ever since the first day I met you, and traveled together as a team with you as our leader, I have encountered many different events. All these events were stimulating—something I could never experience had I worked alone. Even if you try to stop me, I intend to travel by your side. I am going to continue to chase my dream." Clive finished saying with that smile across his face.

"Hmm…when people face decisions, they sometimes hesitate and don't feel like moving from their spot. In this kind of situation, I think it's the leader's role to stand behind that person and give them a boost. I don't know if that would define you as a brilliant leader…But a good leader, at least. You actually make traveling the wasteland kinda enjoyable. We can't think of anyone else we'd rather have leading us. We all knew there was danger involved. We wanted to do it. Well, we've come this far. Let's see this thought to the end together. And once we're all done…Let's make sure Granny coughs up a hefty reward. After all, she's the one who got us into this!" Gallows yelled holding a hand up.

"Thanks for you kind words…But…" Virginia said looking around. "Well, to tell you the truth, I said that to try and convince my self as well. I'm scared too, you know? Janus, and that Golem thingy…And that weird threesome…But by working together as a team, it gives me courage—like I can and have to do whatever it takes. We're all so different, but we've done pretty good so far. You know…I kinda like this team…" Gallows said rubbing the back of his head. "Maybe it's because I trust everyone's skills, but its more like…fate? Nah, that's not it. Just like our leader said, it's a bond. We're not tied together by fate. We're tied together by a bond. That's how we made it this far. And we'll continue to be together. Ain't that right, leader?" Gallows asked looking toward Virginia.

"Thanks everyone…I'll do my best…" Virginia said as a huge smile appeared on her face. Now that the Virginia I know. "Even if we stay together, the path we travel will be difficult. That will not change." Clive said with a serious look. "Some of the clues we have so far are the Photo, which was torn in half…the evolution of the planet and scraps of information found in that laboratory regarding a plan to rejuvenate the world. Basically the key point is: **Global environmental control.**" Clive said holding his hands in front of him self.

"Looks like we'll have to prepare to face even more danger in the future." Gallows said looking pretty worried over it. "We maybe able to find more clues in my research material reguarding the history of the planet; I propose we head to my home. It is located **south of here**, in a town called **Humphrey's Peak.**" Clive said holding a hand out in front of him. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. And spend sometime with your family. It gets lonely being away from home." Virginia said with a small smile across her face. "Yes…thank you…" Clive whispered to Virginia.

We then all turned in for the night. Well aside from Jet who was on guard duty. Jet placed a letter down by the fire then slowly nodded to him self heading away from the campfire. "Where are you going? Leaving guard duty? That's not very admirable." A voice yelled to Jet. Jet slowly closed his eyes. "Oh, it's you; I hear you're Virginia's father." Jet whispered to the man. Jet slowly turned to look at the man. "Shouldn't you be trying to stop her?" Jet asked. The man didn't answer.

"What? The silent treatment? Ah, forget it…I quit. Solving the mystery of this planet? No, thanks. That's ain't for me." Jet said rubbing a hand in his hair. "I'm just a drifter. I only work for profit, so I plan on bailing." Jet said pointing to him self. "That's what I suggest you do. I endowed you with the **Airget-lamh** so that you can survive on your own. You are unable to handle any other Arm. However, you have the **Airget-lamh**. Use its power to survive the wasteland. Even if you find yourself alone in this world, just remember there is a reason for your existence on Filgaia." The man whispered looking toward the ground. Jet could only give him a confused look.

"You sure like taking care of me. I mean, you did teach me how to fight and to survive on my own in the wasteland. But save your meddling for your daughter and her cousin, not me…" jet said looking away. "C-Cousin! S-Sara?" the man said with a shocked look on his face. Jet gave him a confused look. "S-She's here too!" The man asked. Jet nodded pointing toward the campfire. Then the man slowly shook his head. "She shouldn't have left…**boot hill**…" He whispered under his breath. "You know something don't you?" Jet asked as the man looked at him. "Maybe you even know why I don't have any memories of my past, too!" jet yelled. The man didn't answer. "Are me and Sara connected in some way?" Jet asked. He still didn't answer.

"There you go again, clamming up. Have it your way. I've had a change of heart." Jet said starting back toward the campfire. "I'll stay with them for now, that way I'll be forced to track you down, no matter what. I'll save the Q & A session 'till then." Jet whispered to him.

**An unforgettable memory can at times seem like an ugly scar.**

Before long morning came; we got read to head for Clive's town. "Humphrey's Peak is located **south of here**. Just cross the bridge and stay along the shore. Is anyone listening to me?" Clive asked looking around. I watched Virginia pick up a letter. "Hey, what's this looks like a letter addressed to us. Is this your writing…jet…?" Virginia asked looking it over. Jet quickly grabbed it. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Virginia yelled at him. "Whatever…" jet said looking away. Then jet quickly cut the letter up. "Don't tell me you were thinking about leaving a note and sneaking away…" Virginia said with a look of angry in her eyes.

"I said whatever!" Jet said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "I know you were always on your own, but you're not alone anymore." Virginia said with a small smile. Jet waved a hand at her like he wanted her to move away. "Yeah, I know…" jet whispered. Virginia then quickly grab into one of his hands. "It's much more beautiful to be with someone then to be alone. I'm a firm believer in that bond." Virginia said shaking his hand a bit. "Okay…okay…! Now let go of my hand!" Jet yelled trying to free him self from Virginia. "Maybe it was really a love-letter to someone?" Gallows said with a grin. "Just stop that thought right there…"Jet whispered angry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melody appeared in a room with the golem beside her. "Hmm? Your back…" lee halt said not looking away from the screen. "Yes…" she whispered. "Something when wrong I take it…" Lee halt whispered turning around to look at her. "Yes…well…" Melody said telling lee halt what had happened. "A barrier around a girl with the drifters?" lee halt whispered placing a hand under his chin. "Yes…but no human can make a barrier like that…" Melody added in. "yes…that true. I take it you believe this girl is **lady** from ten years ago…?" lee halt asked. "Yes…but I don't see how it could be here…Lady should have died…" Melody said holding her hands in front of her self. Lee slowly nodded listening to her. "Yes…she should be died as the others…but…watch this girl; if she is lady bring her here. Then are plans can move faster…" Lee halt said turning back to face the screen.

"Yes, I will keep an eye on that girl…" Melody whispered disappearing from the room. Lee halt slowly grinned. "Hehe…I wonder how beautifully lady has become…She should be 17 years old by now…" Lee halt started to laugh to him self.

We slowly made are way south across the sand bridge. From what Clive told us the town was close to a beach. It wasn't long before we did see the town before us. The town of Humphrey's Peak. We headed into town. It was a small town but a nice town as well. As we entered town we stood on a bridge. We could see a bit of water under the bridge. "So this is Humphrey's Peak…it's pretty." Virginia said looking around. "Yeah, this place is nice. Might you be a landowner?" Gallows asked looking toward Clive. Clive started to laugh a bit. "Oh, no no…nothing likes that." Clive said rubbing the back of his head.

"My house is the one with the blue roof. Please, let me introduce you to my wife and daughter." Clive said looking toward the house. We slowly nodded to him heading across the bridge and into town square. We headed to the very back of town where we found a house with a blue roof. Clive unlocked the door then we headed inside. We saw a little girl sitting on a chair as we entered the house. "I'm home, Kaitlyn. Have you been a good girl?" Clive asked smiling toward the little girl. "Daddy!" Kaitlyn yelled running over to Clive. Clive picked her up and hugged her. "Have you kept daddy's promises?" Clive asked Kaitlyn.

"Yup! I didn't catch a cold and I've been helping out mommy too! But I still hate Celery." Kaitlyn answered with a huge smile across her face. I smiled watched them. I couldn't believe how cute Kaitlyn was. "Then let's promise on your ribbons that you'll be able to eat celery next time." Clive said with a smile across his face. "Okay, I'll try my best! I promise on my ribbons!" Kaitlyn said touching her ribbons. A woman with green eyes entered the room. "I thought I heard Kaitlyn all excited. Welcome home, Honey. But what a surprise; you always write us before hand, letting us know when you're coming." The woman said with a soft smile across her face.

Clive smiled looking toward the woman. "Yes, I just stopped by to do a little research. Oh, yes. Let me introduce you to my traveling companions." Clive said placing Kaitlyn down on the floor. But before Clive could say anymore; gallows stepped forward. "Gallows Caradine a Baskar by your side." Gallows said holding a hand out in front of him. I shook my head watching him. As an angry look entered Jet's eyes watching Gallows. "I am available twenty-four hours, seven days a week for your guardian consultation needs, Ma'am. At your service." Gallows said holding a hand over his chest. "He still hits on anything with two lets…" I whispered to Jet. "Yep…" Jet whispered back to me.

"I'm Virginia…" Virginia said pointing to her self. "And this is Jet…" Virginia said as Jet looked away. Then Virginia pointed over to me. "And she's Sara…" I slowly nodded. "Clive's been teaching us so much about everything." Virginia whispered looking toward the woman. "I'm Catherine it's nice to meet you all. Please make your selves at home." The woman said with a warm smile across her face. The little girl then bowed. "Hi, I'm Kaitlyn. Mommy and daddy's little girl; thank you for looking after Daddy." Kaitlyn said. Clive's daughter is so cute. I couldn't believe how cute she was just looking at her.

"I'm sorry, but we need to take over the living room for awhile. We need to do some research." Clive said holding his arms out to his sides. "I understand. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." Catherine said with a kind smile. "About the research?" Clive asked. "No, no…I will never be able to fill father's shoes…How about some Tea or coffee? Kaitlyn, will you help mommy in the kitchen?" Catherine asked looking down toward her daughter. "Okay!" Kailtyn said with a nod. "I'll help you two out as well…" Catherine nodded to me as I followed them into the kitchen.

Catherine when over to a closet to get out some tea bags as well as coffee grounds and a filter for the coffee maker. "Kaitlyn you and Sara make the tea and I'll take care of making the coffee…" Catherine said handing over the tea bags to Kaitlyn. "Ok mommy…!" I slowly kneed down to her. "Let's start making the tea then Auntie Sara…" Kaitlyn said with a smile. "Auntie Sara…?" I asked with a smile patting her head. "W-well mommy and daddy don't have any brothers or sisters…so I-I…" I smiled watched her. "It's alright; you can call me Auntie Sara if you like…" I whispered to her. "Yay!" she yelled jumping a bit. "Well, let's get started making that tea Kaitlyn…" I slowly stood up. "Ok, Auntie Sara!" She yelled back to me as I got the tea pot out.

A bit later the coffee and Tea were made. Kaitlyn helped me bring the coffee and Tea out to the living room where the others we're looking over some research books. I handed a cup of tea over to Virginia. She nodded to me and when back looking over the book. Then I handed a cup of coffee to Clive and Gallows; they both thanked me looking back down to some books as well. "Here Uncle Jet!" I heard Kaitlyn say. "I don't want it…" I heard jet snap at her. I turned around finding Jet standing in front of a window in the living room. "Please?" She asked still holding the cup up to Jet.

Jet glared a bit crossing his arms as he looked away from her. I quickly made my way over to him. I stopped right in front of him and started to glare at him. He then quickly looked over to me. "W-what!" Jet asked sweating a bit. "Take the cup…" I whispered to him. "I said…I don't want it…" Jet whispered back to me. "You will take that cup…or you're sleeping in the same room as Gallows tonight…" I whispered again still glaring toward him. Then I heard jet sigh to him self. "Fine…Kaitlyn…h-hand me that cup…" Jet said holding one of his hands out. Kaitlyn did so happy. Jet looked down into the cup question. "What is this…?" he asked. "Its tea me and Auntie Sara made…" Kaitlyn answered him. Jet glared down at the tea.

"Hope it better then what Virginia made…" jet whispered; just then Virginia's tea cup came flying toward him. Jet quickly ducked in time. "I heard that!" Virginia yelled toward us. Jet felt a sweat drop roll down the back of his head. "I mean it…" jet whispered to me. Virginia quickly glared toward Jet. He quickly looked away like he didn't do anything. "It's good Uncle Jet…try it!" Kaitlyn said with a smile. "Fine…" jet said taking a drink from the tea cup. A look of surprised entered his eyes. "Hey…" he whispered staring down at the cup. I looked confused toward him.

"It is good…So only Virginia can't cook from your family then…?" He asked with a small grin across his face. "Uh…well…" But before I could say any more I watched Virginia quickly move toward us. I coughed to Jet pointing toward Virginia. Jet quickly backed up a bit sweating like crazy. Virginia got up to him glaring at him. "W-what?" he yelled looking around. "Don't you what me!" Virginia yelled at him as she pointed a finger toward his face. I shook my head a bit watching them as they started to fight. And Virginia says it look like I am dating him with all the fighting me and him do. Well she really should look at her self. She does a lot of fighting with him as well. Maybe even more then I do. Then I felt something touch my leg.

I looked down to find Kaitlyn there. "Should we stop them Auntie Sara?" She asked. I slowly shook my head toward Kaitlyn. "It's normal for good friends to fight like that…" I whispered down to her. We watched Virginia quickly walk back over to the chair; she had been sitting in. "Good friends my ass…" Jet whispered under his breath. I laughed a bit looking toward Jet. He then quickly looked away fixing his hair a bit. I watched Kaitlyn look question toward Jet. She made her way over to him. "Hmm what kid…?" Jet asked looking down to Kaitlyn. She waved her hand at Jet. He kneed down to her looking a bit confused.

Kaitlyn started to whisper something into his ear. As soon as she stopped whispering; Jet quickly looked toward me with a deep red face. I couldn't help but look confused toward the two of them. Then when jet saw me looking toward him; he quickly turned away. I wonder what kaitlyn whispered to him. I watched as Kaitlyn slowly made her way back over to me. I could hear her giggling a bit. "What did you say to him…?" I asked her. "Huh?" she said looking a bit confused toward me. I gave her a confused look back. "Oh that's…umm…" kaitlyn whispered looking toward jet. Jet quickly shook his head toward her. "It's a secret!" Kaitlyn said with a smile across her face.

I shrugged a bit looking away from Kaitlyn. I felt her clinging into my leg again. I patted her head a bit. We watched Gallows stand up and look toward Clive and Virginia. "Well? Are we getting any closer to solving the mysteries of the world from words of our forefathers?" Gallows asked holding a hand up into the air. Jet shrugged a bit. "Who knows…All I see are words. Am I supposed to know what they mean?" Jet asked rubbing a hand in his hair. "Yeah, I hear ya. Books without pictures are boring." Gallows said putting his arms back down at his side. "I don't think…Jet was talking about that…" I whispered shaking my head toward gallows. "Huh?" gallows said looking lost.

Jet rolled his eyes at Gallows. "Hmm…" Virginia slowly looked toward Clive. "How about you, Clive? Anything?" Virginia asked. "According to my documents there have been many attempts to alter our environment throughout the ages. However, the method was not evolution as the prophets stated, but rejuvenation…and this massive undertaking called the **Yggdrasil project** was most likely the biggest of its kind. A great deal of money, technology, and time was invested into this **yggdrasil system**." Clive finished saying looking toward Virginia. "When did this project start?" Virginia asked. "Hmm…this book fails to mention it. Oh, but there is a section here about the experts who carried out this project. Let's see…" Clive said looking over the book.

"It appears they were a party of seven, each with their own area of expertise, such as science and magic. The members of this organization were replaced according to what specific field was needed at the time. However, this organization always consisted of seven members, and later referred to as the **Council of Seven**." Clive said looking up from the book. "The Council of Seven…Council of Seven…" Virginia whispered to her self. "What is it?" Clive asked looking to Virginia questionly. "Umm…I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about that name." Virginia said putting a hand under her chin. Virginia looked a bit confused as she pulled out the taped photo with her father on it. I watched her stare at it in shock. "That photo of daddy…it's got seven people in it!" Virginia cried. We all quickly turned to look at Virginia.

"And your old man was a scientist, just like the Council of Seven…" Jet said crossing his arms. "Your saying he may have been part of it Jet…?" I asked looking toward him. "I-I don't Know…I'm just saying what I know…" Jet said looking back at me. "This is…" Virginia whispered staring at the photo. "So if our leader's father was a member of the council of seven…would that mean this massive Yggdrail project was about ten years ago? I've never heard any thing about it." Gallows said rubbing the back of his head a bit. "Let's not jump to conclusions. Just because there are seven people in the picture doesn't make them the Council of Seven." Clive said. He did have a point. But now that I thought about it; I remembered Uncle Maxwell disappearing for weeks and weeks at a time.

Maybe he was really part of the council of seven. We all stared at the photo a bit. A guy with blonde hair stood out for some reason. "Uh….you know…this is gonna sound really stupid, but doesn't this guy here look familiar?" Gallows asked pointing to the blonde Guy in the photo. Jet quickly looked toward Gallows. "Hey, yeah…I've seen him somewhere." Jet whispered nodding to him self. "So, who's he supposed to look like?" Virginia asked still staring at the photo. "I think it was **Malik** or whatever. You know, one of the Prophets." Gallows said like it wasn't a big deal. WE all stood back a bit hearing that. "W-what?" I whispered under my breath. "One half of this picture was kept at Virginia's correct?" Clive asked. Virginia slowly nodded.

"I remember seeing this photo about ten years ago, Just when my father disappeared." She whispered looking up from the photo. "So ten years have elapsed, yet the man in question has not aged." Clive said pulling his glasses up a bit. How could someone not age at all for ten years? I don't understand at all. "Could it just be a look-a-like?" Jet asked. "Or maybe there's some kinda hidden secret behind this…" Gallows whispered.

------------

Inside a room Malik was staring at a tube with a woman inside of it. "It's me, Malik. See? Look at me and try to remember…" Malik said to the woman. The woman didn't answer him. Malik shook his head a bit looking toward the floor. "Even if the cloning is successful, it is meaningless if there is nothing within…A mere Vessel of Flesh without memories is worthless." Malik whispered looking toward the ceiling. "If only I could…Remake…on like that girl…from years ago…" he whispered closing his eyes.

**Wait just a little longer…I will regain your memories…**

Clive sighed a bit cleaning up the books with Virginia's help. "Are you done today daddy?" Kaitlyn asked letting go of my leg and heading over to her father. "Yes, I am…" he said picking up his daughter. "Why don't we rest for the day and plan are next move tomorrow?" Gallows asked. "You just want to look at the women in town…" Virginia whispered glaring at Gallows. He quickly started to laugh rubbing the back of his head. "Well…uh…yeah!" gallows said stepping back a little. "Hump….Men!" Virginia growled a bit crossing her arms.

From the sound of it; Virginia sounded a bit jealous for some reason. I gave her a weird look. Then I watched her quickly glare at me. I Looked away as quickly as I could Then I felt someone touch my arm. I checked with one eye. Yup, it was Virginia. I found her glaring at me. "W-what?" I asked started to sweat a bit. She started to pull on my arm. "Your coming with me!" she yelled not saying anymore. "But where are we going?" I asked as we left the living room. But she didn't answer me.

"I wonder what that was about…" Gallows said placing a hand under his chin. Clive shook his head a bit looking toward Gallows. Jet glared at him. "With Men like Gallows he gives us all Men a bad name…" Jet whispered turning around to look out of the window. Gallows quickly looked toward the ground. "That a low blow Man…" Gallows Cried. Clive laughed a bit to him self. Kaitlyn looked up at him confused. "What just Uncle Jet mean daddy?" Kaitlyn asked. "That's a Secret…" Clive whispered to his daughter. "Aww…" Kaitlyn whispered.

Virginia had pulled me into the back of the house. But I wondered what could be back here. Virginia quickly stopped in front of a door. I looked around lost. "Where are we…?" I asked looking at her. I watched her turn to me with a huge grin across her face. "You will see…open the door." Virginia said pointing to the door in front of us. Why was my stomach acting up again? Maybe because I so hate surprises. "N-no that's alright…I'll Pass…" I said waving my hands in front of her a bit. Virginia quickly started to look angry toward me. "Open that door!" She yelled at me. "Y-Yes Ma'am!" I quickly did as I was told. Why? Because she scary me when she angry. I opened the door and I stared in shock by what I saw.

There was an inside open bath in the house. Clive had some money, didn't he? "You were acting that way because you wanted to take a bath…?" I asked giving her a weird look. "Uh…part of it?" Virginia said rubbing the back of her head. "And why did you bring me then…?" I asked glaring a bit toward Virginia. "Well…I thought we could bathe together…" Virginia whispered with a small grin across her face. "What are we? Five years old again?" I asked. "Oh…come on! We haven't bathe for sometime I'm sure we both need it…" I sighed giving into her. I Knew I was a bit smelly. How many weeks had it been…? I didn't know but…I knew Virginia was right. Plus my hair needed some Shampoo badly. "Ok fine…" I whispered as I watched her j ump up and down.

"Yay! Come-on!" Virginia yelled grabbing into my arm pulling me into the room. I was surprised by how big it was. "Aren't you coming?" Virginia asked getting into the open inside bath. "Yeah, in a minute…" I answered putting my cloths into a basket. I stared down at my left side. The Scar was still there. Where did I get that scar I didn't know. I have had that scar as long as I could remember. Maybe I got that scar when I was born. I shook off my trail of thought. I put a towel around my self then I headed into the bath to join Virginia. "Feel nice doesn't it?" She asked as soon as I sat down in the water. I shrugged to her. "I guess…" I whispered closing my eyes. I could hear her giggling for some reason. Oh, god what is she up to now? I wondered. I slowly opened my eyes looking toward her.

She was standing up and looking over some wall. "What in the world are you doing now?" I asked glaring at her. "Just checking to see if Jet will bathe over there…" Virginia whispered with a small grin across her face. "W-wait what?" I asked feeling some sweat roll down my face. "Hehe the males' bath is on the other side of this wall…" Virginia said turning to look at me. "That makes me feel unsafe bathe here now…" I whispered going under the water a little. "How come?" Virginia asked looking lost. Just then the door on the males' side opened.

"Go on ahead Jet…My self and Gallows will join you in a bit…" Clive whispered handing him a towel. Jet just shrugged at Clive. "And don't look over at the girls no matter how much you want too…" Clive whispered with a small smile across his face. Jet quickly blushed taking the towel from Clive. "W-whatever….its not like I wanted too…" Jet whispered looking away. Clive couldn't help but laugh to him self as he closed the door. Jet felt a bit lost by what Clive said. "Why would I want to look over at them?" He wondered out loud. He removed his jacket and scarf placing them into a basket by his feet. He shrugged to him self slowly pulling off his black shirt. Then he threw it into the basket as well.

"Hmm?" He whispered staring down at a scar on his right side. IT was still there. He moved his hand up and down on it. He had it as long as he could remember. But he knew; he didn't get it from a monster. He wondered if he had got it from when he was born. When ever that was; Jet then quickly blinked. Is someone looking at me? He wondered. He quickly looked behind him. Virginia quickly ducked in time. Jet looked confused toward the wall. He was pretty sure he saw someone with Honey brown hair. "Virginia…" He whispered growling to him self. Why was she looking over at him anyways?

"That was close he about saw me…" Virginia said sweating a bit. "Who?" I asked. "Hehe Jet…" Virginia said rubbing the back of her head a bit. I glared a bit at her. "Doing that….he may look over here. And if he does it your entire fault…" I whispered pointing at her. "Aww…but you should have seen his chest…he really build…" Virginia said with a small grin across her face. I felt my face turn a bit red hearing that from Virginia. "W-why would I want to see him like that?" I asked quickly turning my back to her. I could hear her giggling behind me. This was all part of her plan wasn't it? Her very evil plan; I could feel it in my bones.

Just then I felt someone touch me. "Hehe Wow Sara they are soft…" I quickly turned deep red. "What the hell are you doing!" I yelled trying to throw her off. "Hehe…yours are so much bigger then mine…" Virginia said with a giggle. "That's no reason to go all Bi on me!" I yelled throwing her off of me. Virginia fell into her butt sitting in the water now giggling. Slowly a look of shock entered her eyes.

Jet slowly sat down in the water shaking his head a bit. He could hear Virginia without trying to listen. "Hehe wow Sara they are soft…" as soon as he heard that; he started blushing for some reason. But he didn't even know what she was talking about. "W-why am I blushing?" Jet asked him self staring down at the water. "Hehe…Yours are so much bigger then mine…" Jet heard Virginia say. He could feel him self blushing more. 'Stop blushing…stop blushing…' he thought. "Sara? What's that Scar on your left side?" Jet blinked hearing that. 'A scar on her left side?' jet quickly stared down at his right side.

Diffence sides but they both had scars for some reason. Maybe they really were connected. But he felt scared thinking about it for some reason. Why did he feel this fear? He wondered. "Uh? I don't know…I have had it as long as I can remember…" Jet froze. Did he just hear that right? "So you didn't get it from some monster?" Virginia asked. "Nope…" He heard Sara answer. Jet slowly closed his eyes trying not to think about it. But it wasn't working. He wanted to know why they both had scars. He slowly opened his eyes and touched where he had his. Was that scar a key to his lost memories? "Virginia where are you going?" Virginia quickly waved her hand toward the voice. "Somewhere…" She answered the voice.

Jet snapped out of his thoughts seeing two green eyes looking down at him. He let out a yell as he sat in the water looking up at Virginia. "What the hell are you doing over here?" Jet yelled up toward her. She started to laugh at him. "Why is your face so red…?" She asked kneeing down to him. "I-It's isn't red!" He snapped looking away from her. Virginia quickly started to pull on his arm a bit. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled at her. "Hehe…your coming with me…!" Virginia said starting to pull him with her.

I could hear Jet yelling a lot. I wondered what the hell Virginia was doing to him. It-It's not like I was worried or anything! I was just wondering that's all! I saw her head back over to the side I was sitting on. But…She had a huge grin across her face. Oh, god…what did she do now? I wondered. "I brought someone with me…" I slowly looked behind her at the tomato color face of Jet. "V-Virginia? What the hell are you thinking!" I yelled. Glad I had my towel on. "Hehe…I thought Jet would like to bathe over here…" Did she forget Jet's a guy?

I'm pretty sure she did. I really think she was blonde when she was little. But she still acts blonde as you can see. "Are you stupid or something? Jet's a guy!" I yelled at her. "What's your point?" Virginia asked. I could see Jet was trying to back away. He knew he shouldn't be here. And he looked like he didn't want to be here. But Virginia saw him backing away as well and quickly grabbed into his arm. "Hehe where are you going?" Virginia asked him with a giggle.

"Let-let go!" He yelled freeing his arm from Virginia's hold; but he lost his balance and started to fall. I saw him falling toward me. I le tout a scream as I saw him falling toward me. I felt lot of water go up in front of me and around me. I quickly closed my eyes. "O-ouch…" I whispered slowly opened them again. I could see a shadow over my self. I slowly looked up at Jet staring at me. But he wasn't even trying to move. He just staying as he was staring. His mouth was open a bit. Maybe out of shock? His face was still as read as a tomato too.

"J-jet?" I asked. But I didn't get any word out of him. I could hear Virginia giggling a bit. This was all her fault. "Looky what I found…!" She yelled toward us. We both looked up at her a bit confused. "Mistletoe!" She yelled holding it over Me and Jet.

( Yeah, yeah I know I am so evil. Aren't I? Just leaving it like that? Hehe, well it keeps people coming back for more! )


	16. Lady that loves Gems

Well uh…what to say? I'm finally back, but I'm sure you guessed that seeing another chapter up. Sorry it took so long to get back. But couldn't really be help it. Yeah, I did finish a chapter as you see but I'm still writing the next one, the next one should be done in a week or so. So I'll try to get it up after then…well that about it. Onto the chapter!

**Chapter 16: Lady that loves Gems**

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked her glaring at her a bit. "Hehe…from last's x-mas…" She answered me. "So…it's isn't even real Mistletoe then?" I asked. "Yep, that's right!" she said with a small grin over her face. "It doesn't count then…It has to be real mistletoe…" I said looking away. "Yes it does! So kissy!" Virginia yelled pushing jet face toward mine. "What the hell--!" Jet yelled as his lip touched mine. We both quickly pulled away from each other. "Virginia!" We both yelled at the same time.

"Hehe…you two sure have red faces…" Virginia said starting to giggle again. "Got any rope on you…?" I whispered to jet. "Hopefully in my pants…" jet answered me. "We tie her up and throw her in the water and hope she doesn't make it out…" I whispered to him again. "Add a shark to that and it sounds good…" Jet whispered with a small grin across his face. "Uh…what?" Virginia asked stepping back a little. "Nothing…just a little thing called payback…" I whispered as a grin appeared on my face. Me and Jet slowly stepped toward her a bit. She quickly started to back up again.

"G-Guys…L-let's talk about this…" Virginia said with sweat rolling down her face. Just then we heard someone on the males' side. "Huh? Where's Jet at?" All three of us froze hearing gallows voice. "Odd…his cloths are there in the basket…" Clive added in. Jet quickly looked around. Clive would kill him if he found him on the girls' side. Even if it was all Virginia's fault! But jet knew there was no way to make it back to the males side without being seen coming from the girls side that is. "Damn…" Jet whispered quietly.

Virginia quickly looked around. "Jet hide behind Sara…" Virginia whispered toward me and Jet. "Virginia this is no time for your evil plans…" I whispered glaring at her. "It isn't one of those…!" Virginia whispered back to me. "So they are real then…" Jet whispered glaring at Virginia. "I-I don't know what your talking about!" Virginia cried looking around. "Virginia? Are you over there?" all three of us blinked hearing Clive's voice. I Watched jet quickly run behind me. He lucky I'm a bit taller then him. Hehe maybe I should call him shortly jetty? He would so try to kill me if I did call him that.

"Y-yeah! I'm over here!" Virginia said sounding a bit nervous. "Is Sara there?" Clive asked. "Y-yeah…" Virginia said sounding nervous again. "Uh-huh…" Clive whispered. Virginia slowly looked toward me. Did Clive know? That Jet was over here? If he did. Virginia should get all the blame; because it was all her fault! I quickly jumped feeling something touching my back. I looked over my shoulder; Jet was staring down at the water. "S-sorry…" he whispered quietly. He sounded so nervous. But I guess…I couldn't blame him. I mean he just in a towel after all. Then again so am I and Virginia is as well. "Have you two seen jet?" We heard Clive ask.

Did that mean he didn't know he was over here? "Uh….No we haven't Clive, right Sara…?" Virginia said looking toward me. "R-right…haven't seen jet…" I said feeling nervous my self as well. "Huh…I wonder where he when too…" We heard Clive's voice say. "Not too far, he only has a towel on…" Gallows said with a small laugh in his voice. I could feel jet behind me shaking a bit. Was he shaking out of angrier toward gallows? Yeah, I was pretty sure that was it. He was doing his best holding it back. But one thing I knew about jet was…he did like to let out his angrier at gallows.

Couldn't really blame him there. But I'm sure if he let it out; Clive and gallows would know he was over here. He had to hold it inside or all three of us would be in trouble! Jet slowly came out of hiding from behind me. It looked like we were in the clear. He had kept his mouth closed. We just had to wait for gallows and Clive to leave the males side. Then Jet could head back over. "Uncle Jet? What are you doing over here?" all three of us quickly blinked. D-Did I just hear Kailtyn? All three of us quickly turned around to find her standing there. "What?" Clive yelled looking over the wall. I could feel a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. Damnit, we got found out.

A bit after that…Clive had his arms crossing looking toward the three of us. "I thought I told you not to look…" Clive whispered looking angry toward Jet. "I d-didn't look!" Jet yelled toward Clive. "No, reason to lie now kid…" Gallows said putting an arm over jet's shoulder. Jet quickly glared toward gallows then stepped on his foot. "Ouch!" Gallows yelled hopping around on one foot. "R-really it wasn't jet's idea…" Clive looked toward me a bit confused. "What?" Clive asked. "Virginia pulled him over to are side…" I said pointing over to Virginia. "Oh…yeah I guess I did…" Virginia said rubbing the back of her head. Clive slowly opened his mouth to say something but then quickly stopped. "Forget I said anything…" Clive whispered slowly leaving the room. Gallows quickly followed him. "And why didn't you just tell Clive to start with?" Jet yelled toward Virginia.

"Well…I could have…but…that wouldn't have been very fun…" Virginia said with a smile across her face. Me and jet fell over. A bit after that we headed off to bed. The bed rooms we're upstairs in the house. Lucky there were two; and I didn't have to sleep in the same room as gallows. My self, Virginia and jet sharing one room; and gallows had the other bedroom. Why by him self? Well no one can sleep with the noise he makes. Well maybe aside from Clive that is.

"Well we will plan are next move tomorrow…" Virginia said hopping into bed. "Uh huh…" I whispered pulling the blankets over my self. "You're still angry?" Virginia asked. Oh I wonder what gave her that idea. "Oh…why in the world would I be angry…?" I asked glaring toward Virginia. Jet nodded a bit starting to glare toward Virginia as well. "H-Hey no! That was hours ago…" Virginia cried waving her hands in front of her self. "Sounds like you wanted us just to forget about it…" Jet whispered still glaring toward her. "Uh…something like that?" Virginia said rubbing the back of her head. "I still say we go with that rope idea jet…" I whispered into jet's ear. Jet quickly nodded to me. "Yes, we need some pay back…" Jet whispered back into my ear. "I don't like that whispering! Stop that!" Virginia yelled pointing toward us.

"And I don't like you, putting your nose where it shouldn't be!" Jet yelled back toward Virginia. I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. "I—err…" Virginia said sweating a lot. She quickly lay down on her bed and rolled into her side facing away from us. Wow, I was really surprised she gave up that easy. Maybe she will truth stop putting her nose where it isn't be? Yeah…not likely. Jet silence looked over toward me. Then he looked around the room to make sure gallows was no where to be seen. He didn't see him.

"Thanks jet…" I whispered he quickly looked toward me. "Now that both of us yelled at her about this, hopefully she will stop…" Jet only answered me with a small nod. He inched him self a bit closer to me. "S-Sara…?" he asked looking away. "Hmm…yes?" I asked looking toward him. I watched as some blush came into his face. Jet slowly started to hide his face in his scarf. His right hand started to rub his left arm a bit. He looked nervous about something. But what that something was I had no idea. "Do-Do you…" he started to ask. Then he quickly closed his eyes. He was very nervous.

"Do you hate me…?" He asked keeping his eyes closed tightly. It was weird. It was like he was scared to hear the answer. But it was weird, I never thought about that before. Normally I hated all guys but…I didn't feel that hate for jet. I slowly shook my head a bit toward him. "No, I don't hate you jet…" I said with a small smile across my face. I watched his eyes quickly open with a look of surprise in them. But I felt surprise as I watched a small smile appear on his face. Was I still looking at jet? I had never seen him smile at all before this. But why was he smiling to start with? I moved my face a bit closer to look at his face. "W-what?" he asked nervously moving his head back a little.

"It weird to see you smile…" I whispered giving him a weird look. "S-so what!" jet yelled looking away. I grinned a bit sticking my tongue out at him. Jet looked back at me. He saw me sticking my tongue out at him. He quickly started to blush again. "I wasn't saying you smiling is a bad thing or anything…but you just should do that more!" I said hopping off of his bed. Jet didn't say a word as I made my way over to my bed. I slowly sat down on my bed pulling my blankets over my self. He was still staring at me. "Well…night jet…" I said as I lay down on my bed facing away from him.

"N-night…" I heard him quietly whispered back. Soon after that morning came. But I was happy not to have any weird dreams again. I could feel the sun on my face as I slowly opened my eyes. "Hmm?" I whispered rubbing my eyes a bit. Then I slowly sat up looking toward the window toward the right of my bed. The sun felt so warm even inside doors. I stared out of the window a bit getting lost in my thoughts. Thoughts that I didn't understand. Sometimes I wonder if my name is even Sara. But that's the name I always remember being called. What other name could I be called? "Everyone is born for a reason…" I quickly looked around the room hearing a voice I had never heard before. I didn't see anyone aside from jet who was still asleep on his bed.

"W-who's there?" I asked looking around the room again. But I got no answer. Was I just hearing thing? I had to be; I was alone in this room aside from sleeping Jet. Meaning Virginia was up and down stairs. Maybe Virginia had finally made me go crazy? Well I knew it would happen one day but not this quickly. I shook my head a bit. She will get hers one day. I slowly looked over to jet. A smile appears on my face. I guess he did look a bit cute when he was sleeping. Wait! Did I really just think that! But he did look so little and cute. God, damnit I did think it! Jet looked about 15 years old. If he is even that old. He doesn't even know his age.

I know mine; so if he really is 15. I'm two years older then him. Wait…why am I thinking about this stuff anyway! Damn you, Virginia! I'm sure it's your fault! I could feel my self yelling inside of my head. "S-Sara?" I blinked a bit as I stared down at jet. He was awake and staring back at me. I didn't know what to say to him. Wait…how long had he been awake! He didn't see me smile toward him, did he? It was weird; I felt so nervous for some reason. "W-why are you staring at me…?" Jet asked looking a bit angry toward me. Gees…what doesn't make him angry? Wait…maybe I should be evil and play a mind game. I grinned a bit at the idea. Jet gave me a weird look.

"Oh, I was just seeing how cute jetty looks when he is asleep…" I said with a small grin still across my face. I watched his face quickly turn deep red. "S-shut up! Stop lying!" He yelled quickly looking away. "I'm not little jetty!" I giggled a bit rubbing the top of his head. He did his best to try to hide his head down under the blankets. "S-shut up!" I heard him cry from under the blankets. Jet sighed to him self feeling her rub his head a bit. She sure wasn't making it easy for him. He was trying to hide what he felt; or more so push those feelings aside. He had never felt this way toward any other person. And the problem was…this feeling felt good to him. How could he push something aside that he wanted to feel? Was he confused?

Yes, partly about what this feeling was. But at the same time he knew he liked her. They we're alike in many ways. In they're missing memories then anything. But they both acted the same toward things. Was-was he slowly growing close to her? He didn't know but…the thought scared him. He had never been close to anyone because he is a drifter. A drifter never stays in one place for too long. That's why there a rule for normal town's people. The rule is to never fall in love with a drifter. Because it's likely you will never see him or she again. And it was a good rule to follow. Jet nodded to him self snapping out of his thoughts. He quickly pulled Sara's hand off the top of his head. "Stop that!" he yelled still a bit red.

"Fine, fine…" I said pulling my hand away from him. I slowly turned my back to him and started to comb my hair. Jet had turned silent again. But that normal for him. I'm a bit glad he's a silent one. And not a loud one like Virginia. I slowly put my comb away. Then I turned back around. He was up. He had his jacket on and was putting his scarf back on. "We should head down stairs…" Jet nodded to me. We left the room and made are way down stairs. Virginia and Clive were up talking about something. Me and Jet sat down on the couch with Virginia; And Clive was sitting in the chair in the living room. A bit after that gallows came down stairs.

"Ahh…I slept like a log after reading all those books yesterday…" Gallows said as he entered the living room. I shook my head a bit looking toward him. Gallows headed toward the cough where we were sitting. Catherine and kaitlyn we're cleaning the table in front of us. When they finished Catherine looked toward Clive. "So, how did your research go?" she asked. "We seem to have dug a deeper hole then before." Clive said shaking his head a bit. Gallows covered his mouth as he let out a yawn. How could he still be tired? Especially when he was the last one up? "Maybe we're not seeing the whole picture 'cause we're trying to get down to the nitty-gritty?" Gallows said looking around the group.

We all gave him a weird look. "Well…uh…yeah…let's just summarize what we know up to this point." Gallows said rubbing the back of his head a bit. "The prophets are trying to evolve the planet using Artifacts. And I'm sure them extracting the guardians' life energy has something to do with this too." Gallows finished saying. Virginia slowly nodded to him. "The goal of the council of seven was to rejuvenate the planet's life…there must be some kind of connection between the prophets and the council! And this connection might have something to do with my father heading out into the wasteland…" Virginia said holding a hand over her heart. She had a point. Soon after uncle brought me to boot hill he left without telling me or Virginia why. Could he had left because of this? I wonder. I slowly nodded toward Virginia. "Hmm…the planet's life…" Clive said holding a hand under his chin.

"Say…not too far from this town is a mineral vein full of gems." Clive said slowly letting his hand fall to his side; A look of surprised entered jet's eyes. "Are we heading there to get some spending money?" Jet asked. Jet loves his Gella. One reason he will never have a girlfriend. I'm sure of it. "No, nothing like that." Clive said shrugging his shoulders. "They say the crystallized gems we see inside ruins and caverns are actually shards of the planet's life. They may not provide an answer, but we might find some clues. The truth of the matter is, there is too much we do not know." Clive pointed out. And he was right. We really knew nothing. We slowly nodded to Clive. "I'm sorry to interrupt…but hearing you talk about guardians made me realize something." Catherine said.

We all quickly looked toward her. "Honey, remember our wedding?" Catherine asked looking toward Clive. "I don't remember." Kaitlyn said looking up at her mother. Catherine smiled down at her daughter. "Well, kaitlyn…that's because you weren't born yet." Catherine whispered to kaitlyn. I smiled watching the two of them. "Oh, yes. Of course…" Clive looked like he was spaced out there for a minute. "Around these parts, it is customary for a couple to visit the guardian of luck to wish for good fortune." Clive whispered to us. Another Guardian around here? I thought. "Another Guardian shrine! That means they might be headed there!" gallows said stepping toward the table a bit. "So we have two leads…the mineral vein of gems, and the guardian shrine. This is big…" Virginia said placing a hand under her chin.

But the only question now was where to head first. "What are we waiting for! Let's get this show on the road!" Virginia said as she stood up. We quickly left the house. "I was surprised you mentioned that." Clive said getting out of the chair he had been sitting in. "Yes, I know…normally, I wouldn't want you venturing into dangerous territory. I wonder why I said that?" Catherine said with a soft smile across her face. "Maybe, because daddy looked like he was having a lot of fun." Kailtyn said looking up toward her mother. "Did I look that way?" Clive asked looking a bit surprised. "Come to think of it, maybe you did. Watching you searching for the truth yesterday reminded me…" Catherine cut her self off. "…Of how we were before?" Clive asked as a sad look entered his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault about father…So, please…" Catherine whispered with a nod. "Yes, I know…right now, I have companions to help me along. Perhaps that is why I looked like I was having fun." Clive said with a soft smile across his face. Clive said goodbye to his wife and daughter then headed outside where we're. "So…where to first?" Virginia asked looking around. "Let's head over to the **Gem cave** first, it just over the **crevasse northwest** of here…" Clive said. We nodded to each other then left town. We climbed into are horses and started out northwest from town. Before long we found the crevasse. We had to make sure the horses we're ready before trying to jump it. I hopped off Virginia's horse. "Oh, come on! I know how to control a horse by now!" Virginia cried down toward me. "Never can be too sure…" I whispered up to her gave her a look.

Virginia quickly started to glare at me. "I'll just ride with jet again…" I said with a smile across my face as I pointed toward him. "W-wait, what!" Jet asked with a bit of blush over his face. "You heard me…" I said as I headed over to his horse. I was pretty sure he would fight about it. "Fine…whatever let's get it over with…" Jet said holding a hand out toward me. Wow, he didn't fight about it. I'm very surprised. I nodded a bit taking a hold of his hand; then he helped me into his horse. I sat behind him and slowly put my arms around him. Jet quickly started to blush more. "Aww, look how happy are little jetty looks…" Gallows said with a small grin across his face. Jet quickly glared toward gallows. "W-wait I didn't--!" But before gallows could finish jet thrown his boomerang at gallows; hitting him over the head.

I could hear gallows cussing a bit to him self. "Hmp!" Jet said quickly kicking at the horse's side. The horse jumped over the land and landed safely no problem. Then the others followed doing the same thing; and landing safely as well. After getting over the land we head a bit more north; where we found a cave by the end of the land. A cave called **Gemstone Cave**. We climbed off of are horses then headed inside. We could see crystals everywhere as soon as we entered. "It's beautiful…although it's rather cold." Clive said looking around. Gallows nodded to Clive.

"Yeah, you're right. There's no dough about it…this place is cold as death." Virginia held her hands together as she slowly nodded. "I can't feel the warmness in the air we usually get when we come in contact with a Medium…" I slowly nodded to Virginia. It was weird. My body felt cold from the inside out? It-It didn't feel right at all. "It reminds me of a morgue except much prettier." Gallows said holding a hand on his forehead. Then I felt my body shake a bit. "Hmm?" Jet said looking toward me. "Nothing, I just feel a bit cold." I said looking back toward him. "Don't worry, I'll keep you warm!" Gallows said stepping in front of me.

"I'm better off freezing then…" I whispered glaring at gallows. Jet nodded a bit as he glared at gallows as well. We headed down the path in front of us that had gems on both sides. We found an open door at the end of the path; then we headed inside. This room as well had beautiful gems on both side. We just followed the path down a bit into a door in front of us; then headed inside. As we entered the middle of the room; we heard a woman's voice. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." The woman voice called from a bridge over head. We quickly looked up toward the bridge. We saw Maya's team standing there. "Maya!" Virginia yelled toward Maya. "So, someone tipped you off about the gemstones too? Is that what you're after?" Maya asked covering her mouth laughing a bit. "Tipped us off?" I asked. Jet looked toward me for a second.

"Y-Yeah, but…not for the same reason you are!" Virginia yelled up to Maya. "You are always so vague! I don't know what your intention is but one thing is for sure." "You perpetually appear wherever I go, and pester me!" Maya slowly glared toward us. "You might have an altruistic reason for being here, but if you get in our way, I won't hesitate to take you down." Maya said pointing toward us. Maya had strong edge that pushes her forward. But Virginia has a diffence edge that makes her strong as well. "I just want to be true to my self and live honestly!" Virginia yelled holding her arms out to her sides.

"I know you tired to stop me but I want to know the truth behind this world! I want to solve its mystery!" Virginia slowly looked back at me. I nodded to her with a small smile across my face. She quickly turned back toward Maya. "I have to keep going in order to keep up with my father's trail!" Virginia yelled nodding to herself. "I want to research the gemstones found in this cave. These shards are pieces of the planet's existence." Virginia whispered looking toward the ground now. "Humph…Despite your reasoning you're still after the gems. Which makes us **Enemies**!" Maya said waving a hand toward us. Virginia started to give Maya a look. "Don't look at me like that. Didn't I tell you it'd be no holds barred the next time we meet? Well see ya." Maya said as three of her team headed into the door over head.

"You'd better hurry. Or else all the Gems will be mine." Maya said with a grin across her face. Then she quickly headed into the door over head as well. It sounded like she wanted a race for the gems. Maybe trying to show that she is better; Then Virginia? "Well…if she wants a race, I'll give her one!" Virginia yelled holding an arm up into the air. Jet gave me a look. "Hey…stop that!" I yelled toward him. Jet just shrugged as he closed his eyes. "So…let's go team!" Virginia yelled now holding both arms into the air. "Yeah, you go leader!" gallows yelled holding up a small flag with Virginia's picture on it. "Why are you in-courageing her?" I asked glaring toward him. "Uh…Don't really know…" he said with a laugh.

Virginia then ran up a hill in front of us and then into a door at the top. "She doesn't know no one followed right?" Jet asked. "She never does know…" I whispered back to him. "Well…Let's us follow the leader now…" Clive said slowly heading up the hill. We slowly followed him; then into the door at the top. "What are gems, exactly?" Virginia asked a bit after we entered. "Gems are composed of life energy can be likened to the blood of living organisms. This coagulation of the planet's life blood becomes what we know as gems." Clive said pushing his glasses up a bit. If that was true…then those robed people cloud be after the gems as well! I thought. We then headed up a small hill then into a door to the west. Then we headed over the bridge; Maya's team had been on then into a door.

We just headed a bit west inside another door. As we entered the next door way; we could see Maya at the top of a hill looking down toward us. "I just can't seem to get away from you. I can't believe how so much time, energy and body fat can motivate you drifters this far. I'm really getting fed up. You really want some gems that badly? Then here's a present for you!" Maya yelled toward us. Maya then fired a shot toward the ceiling over head us. Some of the ceiling quickly started to fall. "Run!" Clive yelled. We quickly ran from the spot. But at the last second I tripped. "Ouch!" I yelled laid there on my stomach. Virginia quickly looked back.

"SARA!" she yelled toward me. I could see a shadow of a huge rock falling toward me. I quickly tried to get up again. But I could feel pain from my foot. I quickly fell back down. Then I felt someone pull me to them. "Hold on to me!" the voice yelled to me. I slowly nodded and did as I was told. At the last second…I rolled out of the way with who ever saved me. Then the rock hit the ground behind me. I started to cough a bit from the smoke the rock made. Then I heard Maya's voice. "Oh, how big and beautiful! Just look at the lovely color and cut! It's perfect for you, don't you think? Well I'm off to find my perfect Gem, then. Ta-ta…!" Maya said sticking her tongue out.

I then slowly opened my eyes. I could see a brown jacket. I slowly looked up to see jet staring down at me. Did-Did he save me from that huge rock? Then I felt something rub on my hips. I quickly looked down to find jet's hands there. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled pushing him away from me. "Saving your ass…! What the hell did you think I was doing!" Jet yelled back to me sitting up. "I don't know! Hard to say when I find your hands on my hips!" I yelled back at him sitting up as well. "You make it sound like I was going to do something prevent-like…like gallows!" Jet yelled pointing toward gallows.

"Whoa…whoa! Don't pull me into this!" gallows cried waving his hands in front of him self. "Hmp! Maybe I was thinking you were going to try something! You are like all other guys! Just a sick bastard!" I yelled crossing my arms then turned away from jet. The other as well as jet had they're mouths open. "Sara wasn't that a bit hardish?" Virginia asked. I quickly glared toward her. "Ah!...ummm…nevermind…!" she said waving her hands in front of her self a bit. "I-I didn't…" jet whispered. "I didn't try to grab you there! I was just trying to get you out of the way in time! Nothing more!" I quickly turned around to look toward him.

"I-I would never become a pig-like gallows!" He yelled pointing toward gallows. "Why is everyone picking on me today?" gallows cried looking toward the ground. It was weird…It was like he was scared of me being angry with him. Clive smiled a bit toward us. "Well now that over, let's try to think of a way to move this huge rock that blocks are path…" we slowly nodded toward him. We headed up toward the huge rock that stood before us. They're was no way to just push it out of the way. We would have to put are heads together for this one. "Hmm…my bombs alone can't do it…" Clive whispered holding a hand under his chin. "We need a lot of pressure into the rock, right?" I asked. Clive slowly nodded to me. "Yes, maybe if we…" then he quickly stopped his thoughts. "That's it…!" Clive yelled removing his hand that had been under his chin. We all looked at him a bit lost.

"Virginia throw your Tinder crest at it!" Clive yelled pointing at the rock. "Oh…ok…" Virginia did as she was told. Soon the rock turned red from her Tinder Crest. "Now, Gallows fire some ice at it from your freezer doll!" Clive yelled still pointing at the rock. "Uh, ok…" Gallows did as he was told. He fired some ice from his freezer doll at the rock. "Now to finish it off!" Clive said walking up to the rock. He quickly placed some bombs in front of it. Then the rock disappeared into pieces. "Wow, Clive!" Virginia said running up to him. Clive started to laugh a bit rubbing the back of his head. "Well, we should hurry on!" Virginia yelled. She quickly grabbed into my arm as she hurry up a small hill in front of us then a door at the top. Gallows quickly followed after us.

Jet sighed a bit looking at the ground. "She…hates me…" jet whispered to him self. "No, she doesn't jet…just let her be for the time being…" Clive whispered to jet. "Whatever…" jet said with a sigh; making his way up the hill and into the door at the top. Clive followed a bit behind him. In the next room we just headed a bit east into a door before us. But as soon as we entered this room; we could see bigger gems in here. "As I mentioned earlier, Gems can be likened to blood exuding from the planet. Blood that has coagulated; which in turn means that this place is full of wounds." Clive said pushing his glasses up a bit. We all turned to look at him. "Wounds Translate into the decay of land—an impoverished planet. Gems can be found within ruins and buildings for this very reason." Clive finished saying. If gems really are blood of Filgaia; that would mean so many wars had happened on this planet. So many that so much gems were left behind in the wounds of the planet where; the planet was trying to heal its self.

"So that's why this place feels like a Morgue…" Gallows said rubbing his stomach a bit. Maybe he felt sick to his stomach? Couldn't really blame him. I felt like I would throw up. "We feel it even more so because of the mediums and the planet's life force; and also because we have been in contact with the guardian's power." Clive said with a small shrug. "So this is one of the more damaged places on Filgaia…" Virginia whispered looking toward the ground. I nodded to her. Then we headed down a small hill to the east then into a door. We could see lots of holes as we entered the room. Virginia quickly ran up to one. "I wonder what's down there?" Virginia said looking into the hole. But as she looked; Maya quickly entered the room knocking her down the hole.

"Ahhhh!" Virginia yelled grabbing into the side of the wall. "Virginia!" I yelled grabbing into her hand. But before I knew it; we both fell down into the hole. "Ahhhh!" the boys quickly ran over to the hole. Sweat drops rolled down the back of they're heads. "I-I guess we better follow them…" Gallows said looking down the hole. "Good, you go first!" Jet yelled pushing him down the hole. "AHHHHH!" Gallows yelled as he fell. Clive shook his head a bit. Then Clive hopped into the hole then jet followed. I quickly sat up glaring at Virginia. "Hey! That wasn't my fault this time!" Virginia yelled quickly sitting up as well. She did have a point. Maya did push her down this time. I guess I can't blame it all on her. This time! "Yeah, I guess it wasn't your fault…" I said making my way to my knees. My legs were killing me from that fall. IT was a pretty big drop to where we're now.

We would have to back track a bit to get back up there. But…getting up was the first problem for me. I watched gallows help Virginia to her feet. Then I saw a hand in front of me. I slowly looked up to see who's hand it was. I found jet standing there. I quickly started to glare at him. "W-what!" he asked giving me a weird look. "I don't need your help…!" I quickly stood up; but my legs gave out and I started to fall. Jet quickly catches me. I sighed a bit. Maybe I was a bit hard on him. Just a bit! No more then that! "T-Thanks…" I whispered looking away from him. He nodded to me. "Well…let's try to find are way back up to that room…" Clive said looking toward a small hill. We nodded to him. We headed up the small hill and into a door way at the top.

This room had a bigger hill; we headed up it and into the door at the top. We found are selves back in the room with all the holes. But the question now was…what hole was the right one to fall down into? We looked down some of the holes. But we couldn't see the bottoms of them. Why you ask? Because they are so dark; we would have to play a guessing game on this. "Hmm…it's hard to say whose one is right…" Clive said looking down the second hole right north of the door. "So, you're saying…we guess and hope for the best?" I asked feeling sweat roll down my face. "Uh…well pretty much yes…" Clive said rubbing the back of his head. Jet shook his head a bit. "But who's the testier?" Gallows asked looking around.

Jet quickly pushed gallows into the hole. "Ahhh!" Gallows yelled as he fell. "You are!" Jet yelled into the hole. Virginia quickly glared toward Jet. Then he quickly looked away from her. "Hey! I see a doorway!" We heard gallows yell up to us. "What a lucky guess that was…" Clive said looking pretty surprised. We shook are heads toward Clive a bit. We then hopped down into the hole. We could see a doorway to the east as we landed. We nodded to each other starting toward the door. But as we got close we heard a yell from over head. We quickly turned to take a look. We watched Maya fall to the ground under us. "I don't get it? Why do I keep ending up in the same place?" Maya yelled waving her arms over her head.

I could feel a sweat drop roll down the back of my head as I watched her. "The---Mystical mega-sized gem is waiting for me to embrace it! I don't have time for this!" Maya yelled. She quickly turned to see where we're standing. "Heeeeeyyy? That's not fair! How'd you get up there?" Maya yelled waving her arms at us. "I make that path that leads to the treasure! Not you! Stay where you are! Don't move! Take a nap or something! Lock yourself up somewhere!" Maya yelled quickly running away. We all looked at each other a bit lost. "Gimme a break…" Jet said with a sigh shaking his head a bit. "Well now that Maya has fallen behind, we should hurry on…" We nodded to Clive hurrying into the door way. We hopped off a small hill and headed into a doorway a bit east. But before we could enter a voice yelled toward us.

"Stop where are you! You're not worthy of the Gem!" the voice yelled. We all quickly turned to see who it was. We watched as three members of Maya's team came to stand in front of us. But we didn't see Maya. "If you're going to give it your all, then I'll gladly accept your all, and then I'll crush you!" the voice yelled toward us. I knew that voice now. It was Maya. But where was she? We quickly started looking around for her. "Quit hiding, Maya! Show your face!" Virginia yelled as she looked around. "Hiding…? I wouldn't want you to think that! Fine, behold the true powers of Maya Schrödinger!" Maya yelled as a book landed by are feet. Then Maya appeared in front of us.

She looked like she had some wizard like outfit on. But…Uh…It didn't look right. "I think, I'm gonna puke…" Virginia said covering her mouth. I nodded a bit to Virginia; covering my mouth as well. Jet had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Then Maya's team came toward us. "What's with the gaudy costume?" Virginia yelled pointing toward Maya. "Surprised? This is my true power!" Maya said with a small grin on her face. "T-True power…?" I asked giving Maya a weird look. "Milady possesses supernatural powers where she can convert information into her own special abilities. Even nonsensical information can be processed thought the medium of a book to wield unlimited powers!" Todd said looking toward us. So…she's a book worm in other words? I thought.

"In other words, she is able to channel certain characters from comics or novels?" Clive asked pushing his glasses up a bit. "Very good, four-eyes!" Shady the cat said. We quickly stood back a bit. They was nothing normal about Maya's group, huh? "So basically, she's a freak that can mimic the abilities of fictional freaks she reads about. She's gonna freak out!" Gallows yelled to us. "Heh heh….you all look impressed…" Maya said with a hand under her chin. "Impressed isn't the right word…" I whispered. Jet nodded to me. Alfred looked toward the ground, "No, sis…they've been taken aback…" He whispered to Maya.

"I am wonder witch! And I have the power to cast any kind of magic!" Maya yelled pointing toward us. They attacked after that. They took Todd out first; because he heals the others. After four rounds of shooting him and Clive finished him off with a lock-on. Then they when after shady the cat. Same as Todd, after four rounds of shooting shady fell as well. Then they when after Maya. Around four rounds of shooting. Maya fell as well. We watched Maya look angry toward us. "Pesky, aren't we? But how about some of this? Feel the might of the forbidden spell!" Maya yelled toward us. She pointed her staff toward us. We stood ready unsure what it could do But at the last second; we heard Alfred yell to Maya.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alfred yelled. Maya team quickly tackled her to the ground. "Not here, sis! We'd all be buried alive if you cast something that powerful!" Alfred cried. I could see tears rolling down his cheeks. He really did love his big sister. Clive slowly made his way over to them. "We have only come here with the intent of research in mind, and it has proven fruitful…at least for us." Clive said with a soft smile across his face. Clive backed up a bit from Maya's team. "If you're still interested in striking a vein, please proceed. We won't get in your way." Clive said stepping aside. Maya's team started toward the door. "But I doubt you'll find any precious gems…" Clive finished say. I wonder if Clive is right. We followed Maya's team into the door.

And after we entered….we found Clive was right. "Huh…? These are all just ordinary gems…!" Maya yelled waving her arms around. Maya quickly fell into her knees. Why was she after gems anyways? I wonder. Maybe she just a girl that loves gems? "We went though all that trouble to get here and…" Maya said staring at the ground. "How did you know there weren't any special gems of value here? Answer me!" Maya yelled as she turned toward us. We looked over to Clive. "We have all been deluded. It was a big misunderstanding on all our parts." Clive said. We couldn't help but look confused toward him. "You mean…we've been had?" Maya asked.

"Maybe so…we and everyone on this planet have been deluded." Clive said with a small shrug. "Then, let me ask you something. So what drives you to face danger?" Virginia asked Maya. "That's easy! Gems! Jewels! The more I get a hold of thief sparkle the more I sparkle!" Maya said with a grin across her face. Yep, she's a gem lover. "But that's just a fleeting glitter." Virginia whispered looking toward the ground. "The sparkle I'm looking for is the **real sparkle**." Maya said staring up at Virginia. "I don't care how many false leads I have to follow. One of these days, I will find it. And I will shine because of it…" Maya finished saying. I could help but wonder what this real sparkle was.

"Well, I have absolutely no business being here now. The next gem is calling me so I must bid adieu." Maya said as she stood up. Then Maya's team left the room. "She's trying to find a real sparkle among the many fake ones in the world…Let's head back to Humphrey's peak for now. We don't have time to waste either." Virginia said. We all nodded to her.


	17. Beileve in Luck

Back again with another chapter, I'm finally not behind in chapters anymore. And I'm glad about it. And I'm not going to lie…this is a long chapter. It was 30 pages on word…so uh yeah…this may take some time to read. Thanks for the review again Jessie. Anyways on to the chapter.

**Chapter 17: believe in Luck**

We headed out of the Gem cave and started back toward the town; I could see Jet who kept looking toward me. But not even once did I look over at him. I saw no reason to look at him. Why is it…that me and him fight so much? I don't know…I really don't know we just start fighting over nothing; out of nowhere. It so weird…I didn't really mean everything I said to him too. It just came out; and when I started…I-I couldn't stop. Was it the same way with jet? I wonder. But it isn't like…I will ask him or any thing. But…it's so unlike me to even think things like this. Am I…Am I changing? Nah…why would I be changing? For what reason? I really need to stop thinking so much…I been over-thinking so much.

About ten minutes later we got back to Humphrey's peak. We headed back to Clive's house. His wife and daughter we're happy to see him. Both of them hugged Clive. I couldn't help but smile watching the happy family. But from the side I could see Virginia giving me a look. I'm sure because of what I said to Jet. But I don't care much…he was getting too friendly! Just because I don't hate him…doesn't mean…I like him! Maybe one day Virginia will learn that. I shrugged toward Virginia; then I gave her the look back. I see no reason to say sorry to Jet. Wait…then why do I feel partly bad about what I said to him?

Ahh! Why do I even have this feeling! Stupid…Stupid feeling I don't understand! Just push them aside Sara…I kept thinking to my self. Catherine then looked toward us. "I'm sure your all tired…you all rest and I'll start dinner…" Catherine said with a soft smile across her face. "I'll help honey…" Clive said looking down toward his wife. She nodded to him as they headed in the kitchen; with little Kaitlyn following them. Me and Virginia headed off to take a bath. Clive made a new rule that only women or men can bathe at a time. Oh, Gees I wonder why he would make a rule like that. Virginia…I thought.

Me and her had charged into towels and headed into the open inside bath. It still looked as big as before. We stepped into the water then slowly sat down. It felt really warm today. I sighed staring down at the water. That feeling was still there. Why wouldn't it go away! Why wouldn't it leave me alone? I quickly closed my eyes. But it wasn't helping. I still felt it. "Sara? Is something the matter…?" I slowly opened my eyes looking toward Virginia. I really didn't want to tell her. More so because I don't understand what it is to start with. "Yes…" I whispered to her. I watched a grin appear on her face. Oh, god…she thinks it's about jet. Why does she always have to think that way? Even if it is partly about him.

"Is it about…Jet?" Virginia asked as the grin got bigger on her face. I quickly glared toward her. "W-what? It was just a question!" She yelled toward me. "It's always more then just a question…coming from you…" I whispered still glaring at her. "And the answer to your question is…Yes and no…" Virginia quickly looked lost. "Huh…?" She said rubbing the back of her head. "Virginia…every time we go to a guardian's temple…I hear voices…" I watched a shock look enter her eyes. "You hear voices?" Virginia asked still with that shocked look on her face. I slowly nodded to her. "The voice is always loud but soft at the same time…And it's like I can hear the voices right from my heart but…" I stared back down at the water.

"But…?" Virginia asked. "The voice…is always crying out in pain…asking me to help the voice…" I finished saying closing my eyes. "That's…that's the guardian's voice…" I quickly opened my eyes looking to Virginia. "What? But…how could I hear the guardian's voice?" I asked looking confused toward her. "I-I don't know…the mediums help me and others hear them…but I don't know…how you can hear them…" Virginia had a worried look on her face; but couldn't really blame her. How the hell can I hear the voices of the guardians without a Medium? I don't understand this at all! S-Should I be worried? I don't know…I really don't know.

"Don't worry! I'm sure it nothing to worry about!" I couldn't help but glare at Virginia. "Last time you said that…a random chair in Aunt's house came on fire…" Virginia quickly started to sweat a lot. "T-that's only happened…uh three times!" Virginia yelled holding up three fingers. "Maybe that should tell you not to say that anymore…" I whispered still glaring at her. Just then little Kaitlyn ran inside the bath area. "Auntie Virginia! Your shirt just started burning…!" I quickly gave her a look. "Oh...that's right I left that by the heater…" I could feel a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. "I take it you left the chairs by the heater in auntie's house… as well…" I asked. "Yep! That's right!" she said with a smile across her face. "I'm done talking to you now…" I said as I quickly left the bath area.

As for the others; the boys in other words. They were sitting in the living room. Clive just came out of the kitchen. Jet was sitting on the couch, and gallows was sitting on a chair in the living room. They slowly looked up as Clive headed over to them. "It will be close to an hour to dinner…" Clive said to the two. They both slowly nodded. Jet then sighed a bit staring at the floor. "Hmm? Is something the matter, jet?" Clive asked looking toward him. Jet slowly looked up toward Clive. Clive gave him a bit of a worried look. "C-Can I talk to you….outside?" Jet asked glaring toward gallows. "Alone…" Jet finished saying still glaring at gallows.

"W-what did I do?" Gallows asked moving away from jet a bit. Clive started to laugh a bit watching the two. "Sure jet…" Clive said heading toward the front door. Jet slowly followed after him; then the two stepped outside. Gallows just sat on the chair looking lost. The two headed for the bridge by the exit of town. "So…what did you wish to talk about…?" Clive asked looking over to the silver hair boy. Jet didn't answer at first as he looked at the ground under the bridge. "It's about ms.sara…isn't it?" Clive asked. Jet quickly looked up then toward Clive. "W-what? But…how did you know?" Jet asked as some sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"I just can tell…" Clive whispered looking under the bridge. "Jet…you don't need to worry…I know she doesn't hate you…" Clive whispered with a soft smile across his face. "S-she…doesn't? But after what she said today…" Jet said looking a bit worried toward Clive. Clive started to laugh a bit. "W-what's so funny!" Jet yelled feeling angry now. Why was he laughing! Nothing was funny about this crap! He had to deal with! "You don't understand that feeling you're having around her do you?" Clive asked as he opened his eyes looking toward Jet. "What! H-how would you know…I have a weird feeling around her…!" Jet yelled.

"It's easy to tell…especially when you protect her as much as you do…" Jet growled a bit looking away. "It's normal Jet…for guys to feel that way toward women…and the same for women to feel toward us…" Jet turned his head back toward Clive. "What…the hell are you talking about!" Jet yelled. "I will not say…you have to find that out for your self…but remember this…follow your heart as well as your feelings toward her…" Clive whispered as he slowly started back toward the house. Jet then kicked up some mud with his shoe. "What the hell was that! That didn't help at all! Stupid, Clive! Just made me more confused about this feeling!" Jet yelled running his hands in his hair.

"I don't even know what…this feeling is! I never felt it before I met that damn girl!" Jet growled looking under the bridge. He quickly blinked watching a dark brown hair girl walk under the bridge. "S-Sara…" He whispered to him self. He felt his heart quickly start to beat fast; by just saying her name. W-what was this feeling! He still didn't know…and the more he thought about her…the more and faster his heart would beat. "Why…will it not go away!" he yelled rubbing his hands in his hair again. But then he started to wonder why she had gone under the bridge. W-Was she jus trying to hide from him now? He hoped not. He wanted to know why she was under the bridge. He slowly nodded to him self and made his way down the steps to the right of the bridge.

He found her sitting under the bridge with her eyes closed. He slowly made his way over to her. Why was she just sitting there? He stepped a bit closer to her and stared down at her. Her eyes quickly opened. "I thought…I said I was done talking to you virg--…" I quickly cut my self off finding jet standing there. "Oh…I thought you were Virginia…" I whispered closing my eyes again. "Would Virginia had been quiet for that long?" Jet asked as he closed his eyes. "Yeah…I guess…I should have known it wasn't her…" I whispered feeling a wind moving my hair around a bit. "Why are you down here?" Jet asked out of nowhere. "Can't you guess? I'm hiding from Virginia…" I whispered crossing my arms.

I'm sure he was wondering why I was; but he never asked. "C-Can I sit by you…?" Jet asked sounding a bit nervous. "Sure…" I whispered; then I heard him sit beside me. "I-It's nice and quiet here…" Jet whispered as he closed his eyes. "Mmm-Hmm…" I whispered back to him. He was acting weird for him. He normally didn't want to be around anyone. But now…he was acting like he wanted to be around me for some reason. Then I felt a cold wind blow by me. I started to shake a little. "It's starting to get a bit cold down here…" I whispered rubbing my arms a bit. Jet slowly opened his eyes and looked around the area. He didn't see anyone beside the two of them. Jet took a deep breath; it was now or never to give her any idea. That he liked her.

He slowly moved his right arm behind her; then quickly placed his hand on her right shoulder. I quickly looked up at him feeling my face slowly turning a bit red. "I—I'll k-keep you warm…" Jet whispered quickly looked away as he could. His face was deep red. "J-Jet…?" I asked. "Y-You mean…" jet quickly shook his head. He couldn't say that! She would just laugh at him. He felt like he had stepped over the line as it was. "I-I'm just doing this because you're my—f-friend nothing more!" He felt like slapping him self now. Why the hell did he have to add in that last part! I slowly smiled toward him. "Yeah…you're my friend as well Jet…I mean out of all the people in are team…we get alone the best together don't we?" I asked looking away from him.

"Y-yeah, I can't stand…Gallows or Virginia…and Clive can be a pain as well…" Jet didn't feel as nervous anymore. He just felt…well he didn't even know how to word it. But…He felt like he could talk to her about anything…well maybe not anything. Especially not about that feeling in his heart. "Jet-Jet…I'm—I'm sorry about what I said to you in the Gemstone cave…" I whispered looking toward the ground. Jet quickly started to shake his head a bit, "Don't worry about it Sara…" he whispered back to me. I slowly nodded closing my eyes. "Are you—Are you still cold…?" jet asked. Why would he ask that now? Is it because I am his friend? Even so…my friendship with him feels a little weird. It feels like we are more then friends; Even if we aren't.

"Yep, a little…" I answered him. Then I felt him pull me closer to him. I quickly opened my eyes. Oh, god my face has to be as red as a tomato. I slowly looked up toward him. He was looking away. His face was as red as mine. But I did feel warmer this uh…close to him. Even if I did feel nervous at the same time; I wonder if he felt this nervous as well. Jet was slowly losing control over him self. He never felt his heart beat this fast. And he knew why it was. It was because of Sara. But he knew he had to keep control of him self. If he didn't keep control of him self…she would never forgive him. But he hated how much he worried about what she would think. Why did he always have to think that?

It wasn't like he was in love with her right? He quickly stops at that thought. Wait…what was that? C-could I? Could I be in love with her? He wondered. He so hoped what he was thinking was wrong. "Oh…that you are Auntie Sara and Uncle Jet!" We both quickly opened are eyes. We found little Kaitlyn standing in front of us. "AHHHHH!" jet quickly let go of my shoulder then fell backwards. I could feel a sweat drop roll down the back of my head as I looked toward him. Why did he yell like that? I wonder. Kaitlyn looked a bit confused toward Jet. Can't really blame her. "What's with Uncle Jet?" She asked looking toward me. "I really don't know…" I said shrugging toward her. "Oh! Auntie Sara! I came to tell you that dinner ready…" Kaitlyn said with a small smile across her face.

I forgot all about the time it was. "Alright thanks kaitlyn…" I said patting her on the head as I stood up. "Me and uncle Jet…will follow you soon…" Kaitlyn said I nodded to her and slowly made my way up the stairs. Kaitlyn then made her way over to her Uncle. "Uncle Jet?" She asked poking his leg. He quickly sat up. "You saw nothing! Nothing was going on!" Jet yelled toward Kaitlyn. She couldn't help but look a bit lost. "Umm…ok…" She said still looking a bit lost. Jet quickly looked toward the ground. "Uncle Jet? Do you like Auntie Sara?" Kaitlyn asked out of nowhere. His head quickly shot up looking toward the little girl.

"W-why would you ask that!" He yelled feeling his face becoming a bit red again. "Because you did look very happy just sitting with her…" Jet started to wonder how long the kid had been there. "How long…we're you there…?" He asked glaring toward Kaitlyn. "Umm…I heard you say you would keep Auntie Sara warm…" Kaitlyn said with a giggle. I'm so…dead…he thought watching the kid. "Don't worry! Uncle Jet! I will not tell!" Kaitlyn said with a smile across her face. "Tell what? I don't know what you're talking about…" Jet said as he crossed his arms. "Hehe…ok if you say so Uncle Jet…! Come on or we will be late for dinner…!" Kaltlyn then hurried up the stairs.

"I hope Clive didn't teach her what blackmail is…" jet whispered to him self. Then he slowly made his way up the stairs as well. He truly hoped Clive didn't teach the kid what blackmail was. Because if he did; he would be in for some trouble then. Jet followed Kaitlyn back to the house then inside. The others were sitting at the dinner table as they entered the house. Kaitlyn raced over to her parents' side to sit next to them. The only other open sit was beside Sara and gallows. Meaning he had to sit in the middle of both of them. Jet felt his left eye twitch. Of all places…he thought. He sighed to him self as he sat down in the seat.

There was a big bowl of pasta on the table. Well…it was one of his favorite foods. Maybe the day was getting a bit better. But just a bit, he thought. "And where we're you hiding Sara?" Virginia asked glaring toward me. "If I tell you…you will know where to look next time…" I answered as I passed the bowl of pasta over to Jet. "I know! She was hiding under the bridge with Un--!" Kaitlyn started to finish saying. Jet quickly hit the table leg to throw everyone off. "Ouch!" He yelled rubbing his leg. We all turned to look at him. "Are you alright, Jet?" I asked. He slowly nodded as he looked at Kaitlyn out the counter of his eyes. She had a small smile across her face. This was all part of her plan…wasn't it! Wait…maybe he was over reacting she was just a kid after all.

Then again…this kid was Clive's daughter. Maybe she was smarter then she looked. He had a feeling he had to keep an eye on her. I wondered where he was looking. I saw him looking toward Kaitlyn for some reason. Was it because Kaitlyn about told everyone we had been both hiding under the bridge? Maybe Jet didn't want the others to know. Can't really blame him; I don't want Virginia to know we're alone together. Because I know she would make a big deal out of it. Even if it wasn't a big deal; "you sure you're alright…?" I asked rubbing his leg a bit. I watched his face quickly turn red. "Uh…" was all he could get out of his mouth.

"Hehe…someone's as red as the sauce on the pasta…" Gallows said with a laugh. Jet quickly glared toward gallows. But before I knew it; Jet threw his pasta on top of Gallows. I slowly shook my head a bit toward the two. "Well…he did ask for that…" Clive whispered finishing his pasta in his bowl. "Yep…" I whispered as I removed my hand from jet's leg. But it was fun to make jet turn that red. Hehe…I'm so evil sometimes. I placed my hand back on my own leg letting it rest there. Gallows glared toward Jet. Jet quickly closed his eyes. "Don't give me that look…" jet whispered to him.

Catherine started to laugh a bit. "Well let's get that pasta and sauce off of you, Gallows…" Catherine said as she started to pull him into the kitchen. "I'll help honey…" Clive said following his wife into the kitchen; with little Kaitlyn following after him. "I better go watch over Kaitlyn…" Virginia said hurrying into the kitchen as well. Me and Jet sat there blinking a bit. There we're alone again. It felt weird again. I couldn't place what this weird feeling was. I only had this feeling around Jet. But why do I? Just then I felt something touch my hand. I quickly looked down to see Jet's left hand there. I slowly looked up at him giving him a weird look.

"You…feeling alright…?" I asked still giving him a weird look. "Y-Yeah…." He whispered quickly looking away from me. "Then why is your hand on mine?" He quickly removed his hand after I finished asking that question. "N-No…reason…" He said nervously. Why was he acting so nervous again? He can be a hard ass one minute then the next minute he is so nervous. He so weird, I tell you. "Ouch! Ouch! You're pulling my hair!" We both heard gallows yell from the kitchen. "I'm only trying to help Uncle Gallows!" Kaitlyn cried. "No Kaitlyn! Don't touch the water!" Virginia yelled. We then heard them all scream. We watched some water come out of the kitchen. "Well…its better then fire…" I whispered.

Jet nodded to me a bit. "Mmm-Hmm…" he whispered back to me. Then I heard Virginia scream. She came rolling out of the kitchen. She had fire on the back of her jacket. "Auntie Virginia! Stop, drop and roll!" Kaitlyn yelled running into the living room. Where we're sitting, I shook my head as I pulled out my little book. Then I opened it to the second page. At the top said, **how many times things start on fire thanks to Virginia.** I added in another mark, it was five now. I don't even know how she did it…three of the times. I saw jet look over my shoulder at the page. "I'm surprised…she didn't do that more then five…" he whispered to me. He had a point. I was surprised as well…now that I thought about it.

"What was that Jet!" Virginia yelled patting her back a bit. "Uh…I'm going outside…" Jet raced for the door and Virginia quickly followed him. They both ran outside. I could hear them both yelling at each other. Kaitlyn looked up at me looking lost. The only thing I could do was smile down at her. "Auntie Sara?" She said as she took hold of my hand. "Yes…?" I asked kneeing down to her. "Do you like uncle Jet?" I couldn't help but give her a weird look; Had Virginia told little Kaitlyn something. "Well…as a friend yes…but nothing more." I answered her. But she didn't look too happy by my answer. "Something the matter…?" I asked her. She quickly shook her head at me. "Nope! Nothing like that Auntie Sara…" I couldn't help but give her a confused look. Did she know something I didn't? I wondered.

Just then Virginia and Jet came back in the house. They both looked pretty pissed. I'm sure at each other over something no one aside from them selves would understand. Virginia didn't say a word as she quickly ran past me and upstairs. When she that pissed; you better stay away from her. Jet just shrugged toward me. He looked like he had no idea why Virginia was pissed off. But I'm sure he does know why. A bit after that we headed off to bed. We we're planning to go to the guardian's temple tomorrow. But I wonder…would I hear the guardian's voice there tomorrow? I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Virginia kept glaring toward Jet when we're getting ready for bed.

Boy…what in the world did he do to her? I never seen her this angry. I watched Jet shrug toward me again as he hopped into his bed lying down. He then crossed his arms under his pillow and slowly closed his eyes. I could see Virginia giving me a look but…I haven't done anything to her….lately; that is. I quickly looked away sitting on my bed. But I could feel her still glaring at me. Why is she doing this? Then I heard her footsteps coming toward me. Run for the hills! I heard my self yell inside of my own head. Then the footsteps stopped; but I knew why. She was standing right beside my bed. I slowly turned and yep she was there. She was still glaring at me.

"W-What! What the hell did I do to you!" I yelled up to her. "Nothing! But you will not believe what Jet said to me…!" she yelled crossing her arms. "Try me…" I whispered to her. "He called me a big mouth…can you believe that!" I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. "So…in other…words…he just told you the truth?" I asked. "Yep…that's…--HEY!" Virginia yelled toward me. "I'm sorry…if the truth hurts…" I whispered lying on my back on my bed. "You're asking for it!" She yelled jumping on me. I quickly rolled out of the way in time. And then heard her hit the floor. I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head again. Virginia quickly got up and angrier headed over to her bed then sat down.

"Hmp! Forget you!" She yelled. I looked lost as Virginia rolled into her side facing away. Gees…she's very angry. And I still, haven't done anything to her! Well aside from adding in my two cents. Is that so wrong? Well…I don't think so. And if she's needed to glare at someone…She should glare at Jet not me! I looked toward him. He was fast asleep. He surely is getting yelled at tomorrow. I shook my head a bit. I should get some sleep as well…I thought. I pulled the blankets up on my bed into my self.

"You think…she can hear us…?" I heard a voice ask. I quickly looked around the room. "Shh…Grudiev…" The other voice said. "W-who's there?" I asked. "See! Look what you did! She awaking so…She can hear us now…" The second voice said. "Looks that way Fengalon…" Grudieve said. "Fengalon…? The wind guardian…?" I asked. I watched as two ghosts like things appeared in the room. "Huh!" I said placing a hand over my chest. "My my…she can even see us now…" Grudiev said looking to Fengalon. "It's only normal she would…her powers are awaking again…" Fengalon said stepping toward me.

"Don't be afraid….Child of Filgaia…" Fengalon whispered. "Do not…worry…when you truly awaken you will understand the meaning of everything again…" Fengalon finished saying. He slowly started to disappear. "W-wait! What do you mean by again!" I Asked. "We can't answer that…" I looked toward Grudiev. "But…remember this….you we're born for a reason…" Grudiev said as he disappeared as well. "W-wait please!" I cried. But Grudiev was gone as well. "W-what did he mean by again…?" I whispered to my self. I didn't' just hear them now…I saw two of the guardians too. But how could a human?

Am I even human? What could I be…beside a human? Oh, god I don't understand at all. Maybe I'm thinking…too much into this. Some sleep will do me some good. I slowly laid back into my bed. But…I couldn't get those thoughts to leave me be. Am I even human? That question specially wouldn't leave me. Please let me have a dream to forget about all this, I thought. As I slowly closed my eyes. And to my surprise…I did have a dream.

I could see one of the robed men looking down at me. The one called Lee halt I believe…that was his name. "Oh…you're awake…" he whispered grinning toward me. Why did his grin scary me so much? In…this dream…my arms and legs we're tied down to his metal bed; that I was laying on. Lee halt slowly stepped toward the metal bed; that I was on. He kept on grinning as he moved his hand close to one of my cheeks of my face. I quickly closed my eyes. I wondered what the hell was he planning to do with me? I could feel one of his finger's touch my cheek. "Your so…" he started to say. Then I heard a gun shot. I quickly opened my eyes to watch him pull his hand away from me.

"What the?" lee halt said looking around. "Keep…your hands off her!" I heard a voice yell. "Hmm? Oh one of the drifters…" Lee halt said rubbing his hand that had been shot. Lee halt started to back up a bit. Then I heard some foot steps run up toe the metal bed I was on. I slowly looked up to see who it was. I thought I saw silver hair. "J-Jet…?" I asked. The person beside the bed slowly nodded to me then ran toward lee halt. Then I remembered seeing a ray of light before me. Then I felt my eyes slowly open. IT was morning…but what the hell, did that dream mean, I wonder.

That just makes me wonder more about what the Guardians told me. "They said again…did I then forget…something…?" I asked my self staring down at the bed. But the question was…what in the world could I have forgotten aside from my child hood? I have no idea. But how do you remember something that is lost? I had no idea at all. I slowly looked over to the window. The sun felt so warm. The sun felt so good…not like how cold I felt in that stupid Gemstone cave. But…today was the guardian's temple. Would we found those robed people waiting, I wonder.

I guess I'll just have to wait and see I started to yawn a bit. Then I heard another yawn. I quickly looked away from the window and over to jet's bed. He blinked at me a bit. I quickly started to glare at him. "W-what!" Jet yelled giving me a weird look. I didn't answer him. I kept on glaring at him. "W-what? Did I do!" He yelled again. "You got Virginia angry…that she was trying to take it out on me…" I whispered giving him a look. "ah…?" was all jet could say. Jet could feel a sweat drop roll down the back of his head. Is she going to kill me? He wondered. I quickly grabbed into his shirt.

"I don't want any of her angry toward me, got it?" I asked still glaring down at him. "C-Can't breathe…" Jet whispered as his face started to turn colors. "Opps…" I whispered as I let go of him. Jet started to glare a bit toward me. "Sorry, But I mean it!" Jet quickly waved a hand toward me. "Ok ok…I'll take all her angry when I say something to her…next time…" Jet whispered as he put his jacket on. "As it should be…when you say something to her…" I said as I started to comb my hair.

"Even if…it was all the truth…?" Jet whispered with a small grin across his face. I quickly covered his mouth with my hand. Jet blinked a bit. "Shhhh! don't let her hear you…say that!" I cried. Then I looked around the room. And Virginia was no where to be seen. "You know…she's not here right?" Jet asked with my hand still over his mouth. "I-I see that…" I whispered removing my hand from his mouth. Jet shook his head a bit toward me. "We should head down stairs before…big mouth comes back up…" Jet whispered to me. I slowly nodded to him. We started to make are way down stairs. Virginia and Clive we're talking as we entered the living room. We headed over to the couch and sat there with Virginia.

I watched Kaitlyn quickly run up to her father. "Daddy are you taking the train today?" Kaitlyn asked looking up at her father. "Yes, I am…" he answered his daughter with a soft smile across his face. "Can I see you off at the station west of here?" She asked hugging into her father's leg. "I'm sorry…not today Kaitlyn…" Clive said patting her on the head. "Awww…" Kaitlyn whispered. "Station to the west…?" Virginia asked. Clive nodded to her. "To get to the luck temple…we have to a train to get over the tall cliff…" all three of us nodded to Clive. But if his daughter did see him off sometimes; then the station couldn't be too far form town, I thought.

"We will leave for the station when gallows comes down…" we nodded to Clive. Ten minutes later still no gallows. We looked to each other. "How…long are we waiting for him?" Jet asked sounding a bit angry. "Ah…I guess someone should wake him up…Jet if you please?" Clive said fixing his glasses a bit. Jet nodded as he stood up and made his way up stairs. Why…do I feel like it was a bad idea to ask jet to do that? I wonder. Then two minutes later we heard gallows voice. "h-Hey! J-Jet? W-what are you doing! AHH! STOP THAT!" We heard gallows yell. I looked toward Clive. He shrugged his shoulders toward me. Then I looked back toward the stairs. I watched Jet pulling gallows down by his hair.

"Ahhh! Stop stop! Please Jet!" Gallows cried. Jet quickly let go of his hair when they got to the bottom of the stairs. "Why! Did you do that to my poor hair?" gallows yelled as he stood up glaring at Jet. Jet shrugged. "Doesn't matter what I do to your hair…you will lose it soon…See? You have white hair now…" Jet said pointing toward the bit of white in gallows' hair. Gallows quickly shook his head. "Noooooooo! I'll never get a girlfriend being bald!" Gallows cried with tears rolling down his cheeks. I looked to Virginia she looked lost watching the two. Clive coughed a bit toward Jet and gallows.

"W-Well now… everyone up we should head for the train station it's **West **of here, the Station North on the train tracks…" we all looked toward Clive nodding a bit. We headed outside of Clive's house then started toward the exit of town. "Jet…? How in the world did you pull him all the way down stairs…?" I asked looking toward him. "well for one he fell out of bed on his own and his hair is very strong…I think knife would break trying to cut it…but after how many times…I hit him in the head…I'm surprised he still has feeling there…" jet finished saying. Yeah, he had a point I'm surprised gallows still had feeling there too.

I watched gallows glare toward us. "I heard that you two kids…" Gallows whispered glaring toward us. I could feel a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. "Well…we still need to break your hearing then…" jet said with a grin across his face. Jet quickly took off running for the exit of town; gallows quickly ran after him. I shook my head a bit. "Boys…" I whispered. Virginia nodded to me. Clive started to laugh a bit watching the two run. We slowly followed them outside of town. Gallows kept glaring toward jet as we climbed into the horses. He had to be very angry to keep glaring at Jet this long. "Alright let's go!" Virginia yelled kicking at her horse's side. We started heading west; to find the train tracks. We found them pretty soon.

Then we head a bit north and we could see a station beside the tracks. We stopped the horses close by the station; then we climbed off of them. We nodded to each other heading inside. As we entered the station; the worker there welcomed us. "Thank you for riding with Filgaia Railways. Where are you headed today?" The worked called walker asked. Clive started to look at a map. "Hmm…let's see…yeah yes! Dune Canyon please…" Clive said. "That will cost you 250 gella will that be all right?" Walker asked. Clive nodded handing over 250 gella. Then we got the tickets. Soon after that…the train came rolling into the station. We headed over to the train then headed over are tickets.

Then the worker stepped aside and we made are way inside the train. Virginia sat down by the window on the right side; and I sat down by the window on the left side. Jet sat down beside me; and gallows sat beside Virginia. Clive smiled a bit watching us. "It isn't a very long ride…we should be there shortly…" Clive said to us. We nodded toward him. "We should be ready for anything…" Virginia said not looking away from the window. "Yeah, who knows what they have planned…" Gallows added in. "Let's us…just hope…that this guardian is still there…" I slowly looked away from the window. "Y-yeah…" Gallows said sounding a bit worried. I had a bad feeling about this.

And the feeling wouldn't go away. I wondered what in the world they had planned for us. Soon after that we got to dune station. We headed off the train. "The guardian's temple is **north** of the station…close to the end of the land…" Clive4 said looking around the group. We nodded to him leaving the station. We started making are way north. But before long we could see the temple before us. The guardian temple called, **Fortune Gear**.

We headed in side ready for anything waiting for us. "Y-Yo…" Jet whispered as soon as we entered. This feeling around this place…was this Janus' energy? Or just the energy of monsters…who now lives here? I wondered. "Yes, I sense it, too…the last time Catherine and I were here, we did not feel this evil presence." Clive whispered looking around the room. I could see sweat roll down his face. Even Clive was worried. "It feels as though monsters might jump us at any moment." Virginia said holding a hand over her heart. But the way things felt here…was the guardian gone? We're we too late? I wonder. "I can't sense the guardian's life force with this vile atmosphere…we need to go in and check." Gallows said looking around to the others.

We nodded to him. We heard north into the open door. Then right ahead into another one. In the next room we headed down a long hallway; then turned a bit east inside a door. In this room we had to match the color statues with the same color on top of them. "Leave this to me!" Gallows said holding an arm up into the air. I looked over to jet giving him a look. He gave me a look back as well. "Still have those cards on you?" I asked. Jet nodded a bit, pulling them out. We watched gallows keep picking the wrong ones; then they switched places the colors. "Stop that!" Gallows yelled waving his hands over his head. "Yeah…this will take some time…" I whispered to jet.

"War…then…?" Jet asked pointing to the cards. "Yep…" I whispered back to him. Ten Minutes later…Jet glared a bit looking at a ten out in front of him. "Well…? Throw your card…" I said sticking my tongue out at him. "I can't believe…I'm losing…" jet said growling a bit with a bit of red on his face. I watched him throw a five down. I grinned a bit picking both cards up. "Your just lucky…that's all…" Jet said looking away. "Or maybe someone's a bad…loser?" I asked. I watched him glare toward me. We then heard a door open. "Nothing…to it!" Gallows said looking toward us. Jet started to open his mouth to say something; but he quickly stopped. "Nah…not going to say it…" Jet said making his way pass gallows into the door.

"Huh?" Gallows looked lost. He doesn't know how long he took I take it. The three of us shook are heads toward gallows. Then we headed inside the door as well. "Did I do something wrong…?" Gallows asked him self slowly heading inside as well. We headed down another hallway then a bit east into a doorway. "Another one…?" Gallows asked as soon as we entered. Why? Because it was another matching color status puzzle. "I'll do this…" Jet said quickly heading up to the status. Jet quickly started matching the colors. A lot faster then gallows did. Coughs, I wonder why that is?

But as Jet hit the last one a trap door under him opened. "What the he--!" Jet cut him self off as he fell into the hole. He quickly grabbed into the side. I raced over there. "J-Jet?" I asked. "I-I'm fine…!" Jet growled trying to pull him self up. But he wasn't having too much luck. I sighed a bit watching him, why is he being so stubborn? I wonder. I held my hand down to him. "Stop being so stupid and stubborn and take help…when others give it to you!" I yelled down to him. Jet didn't say anything back as he took my hand. I slowly started to pull him up. I was lucky…that he wasn't as heavy as I thought he would be.

I sighed a bit after I finished pulling him up. "T-Thank you…" jet whispered looking away. His face turned a bit red again. Maybe because he had a girl help him? Hehe. "Maybe that will teach you…to be a bit less…stubborn…" I whispered to him. He quickly glared toward me. "You alright jet?" I looked up to see Clive looking a bit worried toward us. "Y-Yes…" Jet whispered back to him. "You really should be more carefully…" Clive started to say. Jet quickly covered his ears. "Jet! I'm talking to you!" Clive yelled toward him. "La La! Can't hear you!" Jet yelled looking away keeping his ears covered. I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head watching them. Yep Jet still a kid.

I slowly stood up. I saw Virginia give me a look. I'm sure because I pulled jet up. But what's the big deal? Wouldn't anyone do that for someone who was falling? Well…maybe not for gallows. But aside from him; I would think so! I started to glare toward her. Clive looked a bit angry heading away from jet. "Let us…be on are way…" Clive whispered quickly heading into the door a bit west of us. Virginia and gallows quickly followed after him. "Do you have to make everyone angry?" I asked looking toward Jet. He just shrugged toward me. We both then made are way inside the door as well.

As we entered the room; we saw a monster sucking up energy of the shrine. "Is this what's sucking out all the energy from the shrine?" Virginia yelled toward it. "I don't think it is satisfied with just the guardian's life force. We appear to be its next meal." Clive said holding his hand over his arms. "Gimme a break…well, if the glutton is hungry let's make it eat bullets!" Jet yelled holding his arms in front of him self. The monster then came toward us. This monster loved poison. About every turn it would try to poison one person. Well if he could that is. As well as his breath attack; that did around 50-100 damage to everyone. But after some lock-ons and crits hits he soon fell. But after the monster was gone we felt the real problem.

We all felt it. "Ugh…!" Virginia said grabbing her chest. Yes…I knew this feeling…It was the dark spear's doing! Meaning Janus was here! I started to breath a bit heavy. "That wasn't it…there's something else eating away at the guardian's life force." Gallows said looking toward the door in front of us. "We have sensed this evil before…the dark spear that devours all life-forms is nearby!" Clive said placing a hand on his forehead. "Janus….how dare you desecrates life!" Virginia cried holding her shoulder. My body was starting to feel weaker…we had to stop Janus now! We quickly made are way inside the door before us.

We found four hand status in this room. Clive when ahead and looked them over a bit. Every minute Janus kept on attacking the guardian's life energy. The weaker I felt. I could only hope we would find him soon. "Gallows freeze the one east, west and south statues." Clive said. Gallows did as he was told. He froze those three. Then Clive stepped on the switch under the north one. A small blue flame stopped on the north on; then the door north opened. We nodded to each other heading inside. We started down a hallway; then a bit east to a door before us. Another matching of colored statues; gallows started throwing his steady doll at them because of how fast they turned off.

I felt like my mind was going blank. I just kept staring at nothingness. Why is it? When ever I feel the dark spear's power…I become so weak? "Sara?" I slowly looked over toward Jet. He gave me a weird look. "I-I'm fine…" I whispered quickly looking away from him. Before too long gallows finished; and the door ahead of us opened. "Let's hurry!" Virginia said. We nodded to her. We hurried inside the door. We found are selves at the sin room; where that spinning thing of filgaia is. We quickly made are way past it and up some stairs into a door. We stopped as soon as we entered. The dark spear was inside some stone thing.

"You're nothing but a lapdog! You seem to be pretty comfortable fetching the prophets' slippers. The Janus, I knew, if I recall correctly used to have wings of his own. Even if they we're smeared black!" Virginia yelled pointing her arms toward him. Janus turned around capping a bit. "Well said, Princess. But your attempts to prove me are still uninspired." Janus said with a grin across his face. "You think that if I lose my temper, I will stop gathering the guardian's life force and attack you? Is that your intention?" Janus asked. Virginia slowly put her arms away. Janus then looked over to the dark spear.

"That's pretty clever, but my orders are to gather the life force from this sucker that's it. And if I forfeit my mission and fight you, who knows what they'll do to me." Janus whispered sounding a bit nervous. Had something happened that we didn't know about? "Damn Prophets…what do those blokes want with all this **Energy, **anyways?" Janus asked him self. "You don't know…?" I asked. Janus shook his head a bit. "To transform Filgaia…What Nonsense…what would, be the out come? Do they not know that the guardian's life force is being stored within my body?" Janus asked him self with a grin. That's why…he was doing this without questioning them. Because it was helping him self in the long run!

"Even with the ancient wisdom those blokes have absolutely no idea how to utilize this energy, effectively. That's why I've decided to use it for them! In order to live freely and rid your self of all restraint, you need power." Janus said as the dark spear finished taking the energy from the guardian. Janus picked up the spear and waved it in front of him self. "This is exhilarating…with this power; I can overcome all restraints…" Janus said as a grin came across his face again. "Don't tell me you're up to what you do best—double-crossing." Virginia said holding her hands over her arms.

"Double-crossing? NO, I wouldn't call it that. I just want to be true to my self and live freely." Janus answered her. "Live freely…? Is that what it means to live freely…?" Gallows asked. "Precisely." Janus said with a small nod. "Argh…!" Gallows whispered. It sounded like gallows didn't want that anymore. "The one who has the most **Power** and can push everyone aside is the one who lives most freely!" Janus yelled holding the spear behind his back. "No, you're wrong! That's not what it means to have power or freedom!" Virginia yelled toward Janus. "Are you at it again, princess? You should know by now. Without power, you're unable to do whatever you want. You just become a pawn of someone who has power. But right now, the great power lies within me. I am free…! No one can get in my way!" Janus yelled toward us.

He was nothing more then a power Hungary person, I thought. "Janus Cascade…you cold-blooded monster…" Virginia said toward him. "That's right, princess. I've been liberated from my human form into this cold-blooded monster!" Janus yelled back toward us. Then Janus changed into his Demon self. "Ah!" I quickly dropped into my knees. "Sara!" Virginia cried.

"Oh…then you're the one…they we're speaking of lady…" Janus said with a grin. "One who becomes weak around demon energy…acts like poison to her body…" Janus finished saying. I keep looking at him at shock. I c-couldn't breathe at all. Virginia and jet raced in front of me. They pointed they're arms toward him. Janus grinned a bit coming toward us. "I'm burning up…I'm about to explode…It's as if something's trying to break out from my insides…could this be the guardians' power?" Janus asked him self. No matter how much damage they did to him. Janus kept on going and going. Was the guardian's energy healing him from the inside out? The other slowly fell into they're knees staring up toward Janus.

"No worries…my lady…I was only asked to check to see if it was you…but what they have planned for you…not even I know…" Janus grinned a bit holding the dark spear up. "Heh heheh heh…the power that sustains the world…amazing…! No matter how much damage I take, I will not perish! This is the power I have been after! This is mind-blowing…! Absolutely, mind-blowing! Heh heheh heh….AHHHH HAH HAH HA!" Janus said laughing to him self.

The others couldn't get up back to they're feet; Was this the end? I wondered. "Say your prayers, princess. I'll make this quick and painless!" Janus said standing before Virginia. "N-nooo…" I whispered falling into my stomach. Virginia quickly looked toward the ground. But Janus never did attack her with the spear. She slowly looked up toward him. "Psyche! Surprised? It'll be a waste for me to use my powers when you're already half-dead. Don't worry, princess. I'll let you, blokes live a little longer." Janus said heading away from us.

"Stop! Where do you think you're going?" Virginia yelled toward him holding her shoulder. Janus quickly kicked her aside. "!" I glared toward him. But I couldn't do anything as long as he was a demon. My body wouldn't let me. "Sorry princess, but I have places to go and things to do. I'm a busy man." With that Janus left. I slowly sat up getting my energy back a little. After a bit we headed up to the stone thing; where the dark spear had taken energy from. Gallows held his hand out toward it.

Gallows go the lucky hand Medium. "We're too late again…I can feel the anger, chagrin and Frustration of the guardian, robbed of its life force…" Virginia whispered looking to the ground. "Is it because of the Ark scepter? Probably not, huh? It's because the guardian and I are both trying to survive desperately in Filgaia…we share the same sentiment…" Virginia whispered still staring at the ground. "What is it that I'm seeking? The freedom he talked about? If I had power, I could have denied him of his freedom!" Gallows said staring at his hand. Gallows then quickly hit the wall with his hand.

"What he talks about isn't freedom! It's just a cop-out! I can't do something so lame!" Gallows yelled to him self. "Sorry, everyone. I'm slow to catch fire, but it looks like I'm ready to burn." Gallows whispered to us. "For the sake of the guardians' who were violated?" Clive asked. "You can say that…" Gallows said as he turned to look at us. "But moreover, because I want to find my own freedom…by denying him, his." Gallows said looking away from us. "Gallows…" Virginia whispered.

"Let's go back to Humphrey's peak and wash away this gloomy mood! We can't march forward with our heads hung low, right leader? Let's march on!" gallows finished saying as we nodded to him. Then we left the temple and started back toward town.


	18. Flame Crystal

Weeee! Back again! Atelier Iris was stealing my time. But that just how I get with good games; I want to see how they end. But I guess that normal for any gamer. Anyways finally finished writing the chapter. As you can tell so on too it. And thanks for the review again Jessie.

**Chapter 18: Flame Crystal**

We're on the train now. We would be back in town soon. But…I felt uneasy. Was it because of what Janus said about me? I wonder. I kept hearing what he said to me. Over and over again in my head. "One who becomes weak around demon energy…acts like poison to her body…" I slowly shook my head a bit was-was he right? I did feel drained anytime he was as his demon self. "No worries, my lady…I was only asked to check to see if it was you…but what they have planned for you…not even I know…" He acted like the three robed people knew me. Did the robed people know something about me…that I didn't know about my self? I wonder.

I found my self spacing out again. I was staring into nothingness. "Sara?" I heard someone ask. I saw Virginia giving me a worried look. "Huh?" I whispered blinking a bit. "You alright? You been out of it…cent we left the temple…" Virginia whispered looking toward me. "I'm-I'm fine…just tired…" I said quickly looking out the window. Even if it wasn't true…I wasn't fine. I was scared more then anything. As well as Worried…that what Janus had said was true! But I could only hope that I was thinking too much into this.

I could feel some eyes staring at me. But who it was I didn't know. And right then…I didn't care as well. I started to feel sick to my stomach. I just…had to get these feeling off of my mind! I felt us slowly pull into the station after that. But as we stood up to head off the train; I felt something. Really was wrong with me. My legs didn't feel normal. They felt so shakely. "Sara?" I quickly looked toward the voice. Jet was giving me a weird look. "Huh?" I asked. "We need to get going…" he said pointing toward the door way.

I nodded to him; then followed him off the train. I did my best to act like nothing was wrong. Even if I knew something was wrong. Soon after we got off the train; we headed out of the station. "We should rest for the day when we get to town…" Clive said. WE all thought it was a good idea. We nodded a bit toward him. We started to climb on are horses. But as I started to climb on Virginia's horse; I felt someone grab into my hand. Virginia had a confused look on her face. I slowly looked over my shoulder to see who it was. I felt confused too. It was jet?

"Ride with me…" he whispered looking away. I gave in and did so soon we started riding toward town. "Hey…" I heard his voice whispered to me. "Hmm?" I said looking up toward him. "You…are alright…right?" he asked. I quickly became angry. "I believe I answered that when Virginia asked me…I AM FINE! Now don't ask again!" I yelled toward him. I found my self growling to my self. Jet didn't say anything back to me. And if he had…I would have bit his head off over it. I was sure of it.

Jet could feel some sweat rolling down his face. Why the hell did she snap at him like that! Did he do something wrong without knowing it? He wondered. He knew that would teach him a thing or too. He would never ask another person that question AGAIN. But…It wasn't like he was worried about her or anything. He didn't have a reason to be right? Then…why did he feel a bit worry? Damnit, he hated having feeling he didn't understand. Would he ever understand these stupid feelings? And why he had it. He felt him self growling to him self. He was glad they got to town soon after that.

They climbed off the horses then headed into town. "We should rest at my house…before planning are next move…" Clive said leading the way into town. We nodded to him as we followed behind him. But I could feel my legs acting up again. God, what the hell is wrong with them? But as we started to cross the bridge; I quickly stopped walking. I felt a sharp pain in my body. What-what was this pain? I never felt it before? Then I heard Virginia's voice. "Right, Sara?" She asked. But I couldn't answer her. I felt my self starting to breath heavy. "I-I can't…" I whispered.

"Sara?" Virginia asked as she turned to look at me. "Virginia…" I cried as I felt my body quickly fall to the ground. I felt my self black out as I hit the ground. "SARA!" Virginia yelled. The guys quickly turned around. They quickly ran over to her. "Sara! Sara!" Virginia screamed shaking her cousin. Clive looked her over for a minute. "I believe she fainted…" Clive whispered feeling sweat roll down his face. "From what?" Gallows asked. But he didn't get an answer. Clive looked toward Jet. Jet had a bit of worry as well as guilty look on his face. "We should get her to a bed to rest…" Clive said looking away from Jet.

"And look for a doctor to make sure…she's alright…" Virginia added in. She sounded a bit worried. Clive nodded toward Virginia. "Jet, you bring her to my house…my self, Virginia and gallows will search for a doctor in town…" Clive said quickly looking toward jet. Jet didn't fight with them this time. He did as he was told. He slowly picked her up into his arms. He was surprised by how light she was. "Ok…" Jet whispered toward Clive. Clive nodded toward Virginia and gallows. The three quickly ran into town and started searching for a doctor.

Jet on the other hand; ran toward Clive's house. He had been right…Sara wasn't alright after all! She had been keeping something to her self. Something she…wouldn't tell anyone about. Jet wondered back to the words Janus head said to Sara. H-had he been right? He wondered. He quickly shook his head free of those thoughts. He didn't have time to think about. He made haste toward Clive's house. He kicked the door of Clive's house open and quickly headed inside.

Little Kailtyn gave him a confused look as he entered. "Uncle Jet? Why are you breathing heavy?" She asked. But kailtyn stepped back a bit seeing someone in his arms. "C-Can't talk n-need bed…f-for Sara…" Jet said still breathing heavy. "Ok! Mama!" Kailtyn yelled calling her mother. Catherine quickly ran into the room. "Yes, sweetheart?" She quickly cut her self off as she covered her mouth. "What in the world happened?" Catherine asked looking worried. Jet quickly shook his head toward her. "I-I don't know…" Jet sighed a bit.

"Here…I'll help you…get her into a bad…" Catherine said helping jet carry Sara up stairs with kailtyn just a bit behind them. Soon they had her resting on a bed. "So…Clive and the others are looking for a doctor?" Catherine asked. Jet slowly nodded to her as he sat next to the bed Sara was laid on. Catherine did her best to smile toward him. "Don't worry…I'm sure she will be alright…" Jet slowly nodded toward her without saying a word. "Yeah, Auntie Sara…is strong! I'm sure she will be alright uncle jet!" Kailtyn said taking a hold of her uncle's hand.

He could only hope the two of them we're right. Wait…why was he acting this way again? Why the hell was he worried? God-Damnit! He was hating this feeling more and more. Catherine looked toward the door way. "I believe, I hear them my self and kailtyn will tell them to come upstairs..." Catherine said as she left the room being her daughter with her. Soon after that Jet could hear people coming up stairs. He was sure it was the doctor as well as Virginia and the others. Soon after that Virginia and the other entered the room; followed by a man in a white coat.

The man in the white coat looked like an old age man. "She's on the bed…" Virginia said to the man in white. The man nodded to her making his way over to the bed where Sara was. "Hmm…" The man said looking her over. Jet slowly stood up watching the man. "You got to be kidding…this old man the doctor?" Jet asked glaring toward the man. "Jet! How can you say that! He's here to make sure…Sara's alright…" Virginia yelled toward him. Jet quickly rolled his eyes toward her.

"I'll say she's alright…" The doctor said looking Sara over. "W-what?" Jet asked glaring at the doctor. "Ah, I mean…It looks like she just fainted…" Jet kept glaring toward the doctor. Where the hell did they find this doctor? Jet wondered. The doctor is a big as pervert as gallows is…Jet thought. And he didn't like how the doctor was staring at Sara. "Would you hurry up and tell us how she is…!" Jet yelled toward the doctor as he crossed his arms. "Oh my…" The doctor said turning to look at Jet. "What's wrong kid? Jealous of another guy looking at your girlfriend?" The doctor asked with a small grin across his face.

"G-Girlfriend! She's not my girlfriend! And I'm not jealous!" Jet yelled quickly looking away. Virginia looked lost watching him. "But…Jet you sure look like it by the way you're acting…" Gallows started to finish saying. Jet quickly glared toward him. "Ah!...I mean…never mind!" gallows cried waving his hands in front of him self. The doctor started to laugh a bit watching the group. "She's alright…" he said out of no where. They all turned to look at him. "She just fainted because she tried…her body as well as her spirit…" the doctor said looking toward the group.

"What do we need to do for her then?" Clive asked. "Nothing just let her rest and she will be alright…" The doctor answered as he closely made his way out of the room. Virginia and the others left the room to show the doctor to the front door. But Jet stayed in the room. But he couldn't help but wonder why she was tired. "…Is this aside to the poison…Janus was speaking of..?" Jet asked him self looking toward the girl lying on the bed. Even those he knew he wouldn't get an answer. But he had a feeling this was. But if it was true what would the poison do to her in the long run?

He quickly shook his head. There…I go again…He thought. I'm worrying for no reason. God-damnit…it all this stupid girl's fault. Jet cussed inside his own head. He hated feeling this way. He hated feeling angry watching another guy stare at her. Why the hell did he have to feel this way! He didn't know why, but he didn't like it! Jet quickly punched a blanket lying on the bed. "Damnit…I don't want to feel this way!" Jet yelled quickly closing his eyes. "Why the hell…do you…and only you make me feel this way? I feel like…if I keep this feeling bottled up much longer…I may…I may…!" he felt like he would lose control of him self soon.

He felt like…he would do something he wouldn't understand. But what this something was he had no idea. He didn't want to open his eyes to look at her; because he was sure if he did. He may do that something. "Hmm? J-Jet? What are you doing?" He quickly opened his eyes. He found the dark brown girl blinking at him a bit. From the look of it…She just came too. "S-Sara…y-you're a-awake…" Jet tried not to sound nervous. But none of the less…he sounded nervous anyways.

I looked a bit confused toward him. He was acting weird again. Huh…I wonder why I feel so tired…I wondered. "What's with that look?" I asked rubbing my eyes looking toward him. Jet shook his head a bit toward me. "You…don't remember anything do you?" He asked. "Remember what?" I asked looking lost toward him. He started to glare toward me. "Nothing…forget it!" he yelled toward me. Gees…what did I do to him? "Someone has an angry problem…" I whispered to him with a small grin across my face. "I do not." Jet growled.

"Yes, you do…" I whispered back to him. "NO, I DON'T!" Jet yelled waving his arms. Just then Clive entered the room. "Oh my, she's awake…" Clive said with a small smile across his face. "I'm out of here!" Jet yelled quickly leaving the room. Clive shook his head a bit watching him leave the room. "How do you feel?" Clive asked looking toward me. "Huh? Alright, just a bit tired…" Clive had a soft smile across his face looking toward me. "Well, you gave us all a scary…" I couldn't help but look confuse toward him. "You don't remember do you?" I slowly shook my head toward him. "Jet…asked me the same question…" I whispered.

"You fainted just when we entered town…" Clive whispered looking at me with a serious look on his face. "I remember…my legs feel weird…then we headed into town…I felt a shape pain in my chest…but I can't remember anything aside from that…" I whispered looking down at the bed. "I think…what Janus said may have not been far off…" I whispered quickly. I hope Clive didn't hear that. "So…then what he said may have been…" Clive started to finish saying. Damnit, I guess he did hear me. "Please…don't tell Virginia…" I whispered slowly looking up at him. "You…don't want her to know the truth…?" Clive asked me. "No…I don't want her to worry…" I whispered back to him; shaking my head a bit.

"Well…she wasn't the only one…who was worried…another person was watching over you in this room…" Clive whispered heading toward the door. "Another person? You don't mean jet…do you?" I asked. "I will not say…but you still should rest…your still recovering…" Clive whispered as he left the room. I knew Clive was right…I was still recovering…and if I did get up. I wouldn't hear the end of it from Virginia. So I would rest a bit more, I thought. I just hope…I wasn't holding the others back too much. Nah, I'm sure they could all go for a good rest as well; I thought as I felt my eyes becoming heavy.

My eyes slowly closed, but then I heard someone quiet enter the door. Then I heard those foot steps of the person come up to the bed. But still the person didn't say a word. Well I knew it wasn't Virginia. She couldn't stay quiet that long. Maybe just maybe it was…Jet? Clive said he had been worried about me as well. But why would jet be worried about me to start with? I could feel that person staring down at me now. "You…know I'm not asleep…" I whispered opening one eye.

And yep, it was jet. He quickly looked away from me. "It wasn't like…I was going to do anything…" he yelled crossing his arms. "Really now? Then why are you in here? Hmm?" I asked with a small grin across my face. "I-I don't need a reason to be in here! It's my room too!" He snapped toward me. "Oh? I guess that true…" I whispered slowly closing my eyes. "What…are you getting at?" Jet asked. He sounded a bit angry. "Nothing, nothing at all forget about it, jet…" I could hear him sit down on his bed. "No, I will not forget about it! I want to know what you we're saying!" Jet yelled toward me. "Hmm…someone can't stand not knowing something, huh?" I asked slowly opening my eyes looking toward him.

He was glaring toward me. He was pretty angry that I wasn't telling him something. "Well…I don't have a reason to answer you…" I whispered sticking my tongue out at him. "Humph! Fine! Whatever!" Jet yelled looking away. I slowly started to grin watching him. "Aww…is little jetty angry at me?" I asked watching him. "Shut up…" He whispered still looking away from me. I slowly sat up as I looked away from him. "You lied…" Jet whispered to me. "What?" I asked looking toward him. "You…said you we're fine…but that was a lie…wasn't it?" Jet asked slowly looking toward me.

"Why does it matter…if it was a lie or not? Why does it matter to you?" I asked giving him a look. "I-I never said it matter or not! But…why would you say your alright when your aren't?" Jet asked. "I don't have to answer you! Mr. nosey!" I yelled quickly standing up. But as quickly as I stood up; my legs quickly gave out and I started to fall forward. Jet quickly stood up catching me before I hit the ground. I slowly let out a sigh. I knew he was right…I wasn't alright. But that didn't mean I had to tell him so, right? But I could feel him staring down at me. Would he glare at me? When I do look up at him?

"Your body…weak…" Jet whispered to me. "No, it's…not!" I yelled pushing him away from me. Then I quickly fell into my knees. "Now…who's being stubborn?" Jet asked. "Shut up…just…shut up…" I whispered looking at the ground. Jet slowly shook his head a bit as he kneed down to her. Did he act this way? Toward her…when he was holding into the side of that hole? Yeah….he was pretty sure he did act the same way. Jet slowly took hold of her arm and slowly helped her up to her feet. "Only my legs feel weak…" I whispered not looking up to him. "Your legs…?" Jet asked.

He saw her slowly nod. "Does this have something to do with what Janus was speaking about?" Jet asked helping her sit back on the bed. "I don't really know…my self; but…it may have something to do with what Janus was saying…" I whispered back to him. "…you need to rest then…" Jet whispered. I could hear him quickly head toward the door way. "J-Jet?" I asked looking toward the door where he was heading. "I will not tell…big mouth don't worry…" Jet whispered as he headed out of the door and closed it behind him.

I slowly smiled to my self. I was glad…jet wasn't a very nosey person. Unlike Virginia who was super nosey. I slowly nodded to my self as I slowly laid my head down on my pillow. My eyes felt heavy again. Maybe he was right? Maybe I just needed rest. Yeah…I would feel better after I got some more rest. Then this weird feeling in my legs would be gone. Well I could hope…that weird feeling would be gone…that is.

But little did I know…I wouldn't be sleeping very long. I was asleep for maybe an hour or so before I heard someone yell. "SARA! Are you awake?" I twitched a bit at the voice. Oh, god of all people, I thought. "If I say no…will you go away?" I asked keeping my eyes closed. "Nope! Because you're awake!" Virginia yelled down toward me. "Maybe…I'm just talking in my sleep…" I whispered back to her. "If you we're talking in your sleep…then you wouldn't have answered my question that way, Sara…" I heard her sit down on the bed. "What the hell…do you want?" I asked starting to feel angry.

"Your…ok right?" She asked. "Aside from being tired and having to deal with you…yes…I'm ok." I whispered feeling a small grin slowly appear on my face. "Hey!" I heard Virginia quickly yell as she stood up. "I was worried about you!" she yelled. "That's nice…can you go away now? I'm still pretty tired…" I was really ready to go back to sleep. But I was sure big mouth wouldn't let me. "SARA LYNN MAXWELL! You don't understand at all! You scared the crap out of all of us! When you fainted!" I really hate it…when she says my full name. God damnit…do I hate it.

"…Virginia you know…I hate with you call me, by my full name…and it isn't like I fainted on purpose!" I yelled at her opening my eyes looking toward her. "W-well…how would I know that?" She asked. I glared at her a bit. "W-what?" She asked stepping back a bit. Why do I have to talk to her again? I could her talking again. I quickly covered my eyes. "SARA!" Virginia yelled. "…Shouldn't you go away by now…?" I asked. Just then we both blinked hearing a light knock on the door.

"Virginia? Dinner ready…" Clive said popping his head in the room. "Oh, you're awake again…" Clive said with a small smile across his face looking toward me. I could only nod to him in answer. "Would you like to join us for dinner then?" Clive asked. It wasn't like I didn't like his wife cooking or everything. It was just…my legs still we're a bit shakey. I could feel it just sitting there. "I'll have to pass…" I whispered to him. "Oh? That's too bad…" Clive whispered back tome as Virginia headed out of the door way. Clive gave me a soft smile as he left the door way and followed her down stairs.

But the thing was…I am hungry. "Stupid legs…" I whispered closing my eyes. But soon after I closed my eyes I fell asleep again. But a bit after that…the others finished they're dinner down stairs. "That was a good dinner Catherine…" Virginia said. "Why, thank you dear…" Catherine said with a soft smile across her face. Catherine slowly stood up and started to take some bowls into the kitchen. Jet rolled his eyes watching Virginia yell at gallows over something. What this something was…he didn't really care. He was just glad; he wasn't the one getting yelled at.

"Jet? Can you come into the kitchen to help please?" Catherine voice asked from the kitchen. "Do I have too…?" Jet asked. But as soon as he asked that; He found Clive glaring toward him. He started to growl to him self. "Fine…I'm coming!" Jet yelled back to her as he got out of his chair. He glared a bit as he walks into the kitchen. Jet found Catherine at the stove. She was putting some soup into a bowl. It was weird…because they didn't have soup for dinner to start with.

Jet looked a bit lost watching her. "Oh! There you are!" Catherine said turning to look at him. Jet gave her a weird look. She handed him the bowl of soup. "Could you take that to Sara? I'm sure she really hungry by now…" Jet couldn't help but glare at her. What was she up too? Was she no better then her daughter Kailtyn? "Why…did you ask me to take this to her?" Jet asked feeling his right eye twitching a bit. "Huh? No reason…" Catherine said quickly turning away from him and facing the stove. "Fine…whatever…" Jet whispered quickly leaving the kitchen.

Catherine slowly smiled to her self. "Hehe…" She said covering her mouth. Jet didn't believe her…even if she did say no reason. "No reason…my Ass…" Jet whispered making his way up stairs with the bowl of soup. Jet kept on cussing to him self as he made it all the way up the stairs. Jet stopped in front of the door way. Why did he feel so weird bring her a bowl of soup? "God damnit….I hope…she's asleep…" he whispered under his breath. He slowly entered the room. And he was surprised to find that she was asleep. "Huh?...my luck never this good…" Jet whispered to him self as he placed the bowl of soup on a table next to the bed.

"S-Sara…?" he asked looking toward her. She didn't answer. She looked like she was in a deep asleep. She was still recovering wasn't she? He wondered. Jet found him self staring at her again. He was starting to feel that way again. That feeling of losing control of him self; He quickly closed his eyes and held them close tightly. He could feel his body shake a bit. His eyes being closed…wasn't helping this time! "Sara…what the hell…is this uncontrollable feeling…you make me feel!" Jet yelled keeping his eyes closed. "Answer me damnit!" Jet yelled quickly opening his eyes looking toward her.

Jet felt his legs become weak as he looked toward her. "S-Sara…" he whispered falling into his knees beside the bed. But his body felt lighter now. He didn't know why…but it just did. He slowly made his way back up to his feet. He felt like he had lost control of his body. "S…" Was all he could get out of his mouth as he closed his eyes moving his face toward her; But as they got about an inch from each other. He heard a voice. "Jet? What are you doing?" He quickly opened his eyes to find Sara glaring at him.

"M-Me? Nothing!" Jet yelled quickly backing up from her a bit. "Uh-huh…" I whispered still glaring at him. For some reason…I think I should keep a close eye on him. "Umm…" I heard jet whisper. I quickly looked over to him. He was holding a bowl of soup out toward me. "C-Catherine asked me…to bring this to you…" Jet whispered looking away. I noticed his face turn a bit red. I slowly smiled toward him. I'm still so hungry. You don't know how good; just a bowl of soup looks. I slowly took the bowl of soup from his hands. "Thank you, jet…" I whispered to him. He quickly crossed his arms looking toward me. "Yeah…yeah…whatever…" Jet whispered back to me sitting on his bed.

But in other place…A robed woman was staring at a screen. "This Planet is incomplete. Imperfect to be endowed the full wisdom of Hyades. It Rejects us and is therefore unsightly…Its unsightliness is like a pupa waiting to emerge…this planet must reincarnate into utter beauty…like a butterfly, like…" Melody whispered closing her eyes. "Me? Is that what you were thinking?" Malik asked from behind her. "Malik? Since when have you…" Melody asked as she turned around to look at him. "I heard you vainglorious looks had no effect on that man. I think I liked the old you better…" Malik whispered with a small grin across his face.

Melody quickly ran at him, but he stepped out of the way in time. "Temper, Temper…" Malik said shaking his head at her. "It is not very admirable of you to use the wisdom of Hyades for your own, Personal matters…like resurrecting the dead…A spin-off of life control technology? You think I haven't noticed?" She asked pointing toward him. "I…Apologize. I said a little too much…" Malik said holding his hands in front of him self. "And I didn't mean to hide my experiment from you either. I was going to let you know after I made more progress." Malik finished saying walking up toward melody a bit. "There is no need for the three of us to quarrel. We all strive for the same goal." He whispered to her.

"Our goal; to recreate this entity of lie we call Filgaia…" They both turned to find lee halt standing there with the golem behind him. "Ever since we were evolved by the wisdom of Hyades the environment of this planet is too much of a burden on us." Lee halt said making his way up to the screen. "And that is why we must carry out the terra forming. To alter the make up of the environment using the wisdom of Hyades, to evolve this planet into terra, a planet that is suited for us!" Malik said nodding to him self.

"And by doing so, we are also promoting the analysis and practice of the lost wisdom from the information library Hyades. We will be in charge of this lost technology of the gods. This has been a long-cherished ambition for us as disciples!" Melody said looking toward lee halt in front of them. "However, should our plan fail…we will be nothing but an alien element to this life entity we call filgaia. The planet will no doubt deem us as parasites, and begin to cleanse itself in order to exterminate us. Our deaths would not simple be our own, but the stagnation of evolution. In other words, the end of the human race. The future is meant for the evolved! We are the only ones worthy! That is why we must evolve filgaia into a form suited just for us!" Lee halt yelled.

"We have in tell about the girl…she is the one from…years ago..." Lee halt said looking up toward the ceiling. "So…she really did live…" Melody whispered as lee halt nodded to her. "Should we bring her here?" Malik asked. "No…she will return here in do time…she will be wanting answers by then…" A small grin appeared over his face. He found it hard to believe she was still alive; but then again…some of her memories we're sealed away. Hehe…she would help them make the planet evolve sooner…she liked it or not, he thought. But before then…he still had to deal with Janus. He still had to be put in his place.

"It is the dark spear that points to filgaia's future and ours. Melody…Accompany Asgard and eliminate those unwanted drifters…but do not hurt lady. She is needed alive!" lee halt said pointing out. "Yes, Sir!" melody said. "YES MY MASTER…" Asgard answered lee halt. Malik stood back a bit hearing Asgard speak. "It speaks?" Malik asked. "The internal Gemini Circuit enables him to learn and the evolutionary analogism gives him the ability to reason. Looks like they are beginning to take effect. Accumulating past battle data and analyzing the proper action to take is what forms his simulated spirit. So, if the Gemini circuit is his soul, then all the data he collects can be likened to his memories. Depending on the type of data he gathers, he may even form emotions one day…" Melody said nodding to her self.

"Hmph, this isn't my field, but very interesting, indeed…the formation of memory…" Malik said holding a hand under his chin. "Malik continue with the down load. I want you to bring up the schedule by seven steps." Lee halt said with a serious look on his face. "Seven steps? Sir, why the rush? Is there a problem?" Malik asked. "I have just received word from Balazs. Janus has just stored the extracted guardian life energy into his own body." Lee halt said to the two. Janus was planning this all alone all three of them knew it for sure now.

"Janus has reached his final level?" Malik asked. "His motive or ours…If we don't act now; the future may fall into the hands of one with unsuitable ambitions." Lee halt said nodding to him self.

The next morning we're down stairs trying to plan what to do next. Virginia took out the taped picture looking it over. "Your…father?" Clive asked. She looked up from the picture to Clive. "Well…I don't remember much about him. I was only a little girl…Actually; my uncle told me he was a scientist. You know…looking back the only memories I have of my father are…him teaching me now to handle ARMs…" Virginia finished saying closing her eyes. She was lucky to know a little about her parents. I never knew mine. Nothing about them…It was like…there was a hole in that place of my memories.

"If that photo is indeed the council of seven…or if it is somehow connected to the prophets, it may have something to do with the mysteries of the world. Just as my Professor Catherine's father did, perhaps they were looking for the mystery behind filgaia's decay." Clive said still looking toward Virginia. "Then your professor is a scientist, too?" Gallows asked. "Yes, He was in search of filgaia's memories, so that he might track down the cause behind this planet's decay. He passed away several years ago during an accident…It was all my fault." Clive said looking away not wishing to make eye contact it looked like. But…Clive was also blaming him self for something he couldn't stop. It isn't right for a person to do that.

"Listen, uh…I'm sorry. You told us this story before. I'm sorry I brought it up." Gallows said holding a hand on his forehead. "Please, don't worry. It'll just make us more uncomfortable." Clive whispered rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, that's all in the past now. And there's nothing more pointless then dwelling on the past." Jet said turning away from the others. I slowly looked over to Virginia. She quickly stood up out of angry. "Just because you don't have any memories doesn't give you the right to say such a cruel thing!" Virginia yelled pointing toward jet. He always gets her angry so quickly. I mean Gees…

"Look who's talking…" Jet said glaring toward Virginia. Oh boy…this wasn't good. It looked like they would attack each other any minute. But then we heard a knock on the front door. We all turned as the door opened. "Hey, is Clive here?" The voice asked as a man entered the house. "Was this a bad time?" HE asked looking around to each person. "No, not at all. What can I do for you?" Clive asked rubbing the back of his head. "I just received word about a mission that calls for a skilled drifter, and thought of you. If you're busy, I could come back later." The man said backing up a bit. Virginia nodded a bit. "No, we're fine. WE would need to know the details." Clive said with a soft smile across his face.

"Oh, right. The **Client** is waiting underneath the street lamp in the middle of town." The man said. "Client?" I asked. "He's a member of a rising religious order. I think they're called **Ark of destiny** or something…It's that guy that came by to repair the memory figure recently. He's dressed funny, so you can't miss him. Best of luck to you." And after he finished talking, the man left just like that. "From an errand boy of the gods, huh…sounds pretty shady." Gallows said shrugging to him self. "You're one to talk." Jet said looking over at gallows. "Well, let's get our game face on." Virginia said. We nodded to her and left the house. But as we left the house we saw the client standing beside the memory doll.

We slowly headed up to him. "I understand you'll take on this mission. Thank you very much." The man named Albert said. "We'd like you to brief us first. Then we'll decide whether to accept or not." Virginia said speaking up for the team. "Very well, I understand. We at the Ark of Destiny are dedicated to using ancient artifacts to bring about a better future, free from these harse environmental conditions. Our Religious order has recently discovered a ruin in this area. It is said to be an ancient ruin, dating back to the very first people who inhabited this planet." Albert said looking toward us.

"The very first people of this planet…?" Jet asked. I guess he found that information hard to believe can't really blame him there. "They are a people from the unknown, who descended to the fertile plains of this planet from a ship that soars the heavens…" Clive whispered to jet. "You're talkin' about the legend about our forefathers coming to filgaia on a flying ship, right? I thought it was just a fairy tale." Gallows said holding his hands out to his side. I don't remember ever hearing that story.

"Many people see it as that. However, we at the order have excavated a number of ruins that substantiate the tale. The ruin in question is another one." Albert said. "What would you like us to do?" Virginia asked. "I would like you to get past its security system, and make your way to the power room to retrieve the **Kizim Fire**. Albert said. I'm guessing this Kizim fire is an artifact. "The Kizim Fire? What's that?" Virginia asked.

"Just as the name implies, it is a beautiful crystal that shines a translucent red. However, its true value is not in its physical beauty. It is a crystallization of energy that once set the ship that soars the heavens a float on the seas, allowing it to keep running…that is the true worth of the kizim fire. Or so the legend says…so it is no thing but a rumor without much credulity. But…if in fact this is true, we will be able to gain the power of the ship that soared the heavens. As our name implies, we at the ark of destiny wish to guide man kind towards the future." Albert said.

It was a lot to take in. But more so; that the Ark likes to check out rumors of artifacts to find the truth. "Well…okay. We'll accept this mission." Virginia said as she nodded. "Are you sure you are not making a hasty decision? Shouldn't we find out more?" Clive asked looking a bit worried toward Virginia. "It's true that we hardly know anything about this Ark of destiny…but if such a powerful crystallization of energy lies untouched deep within a ruin…" Virginia said closing her eyes. Wow…she really does have a brain in her head! Well…sometimes that is. She knew someone would come after that crystal.

"The prophets will come knockin'…" Jet said, I nodded to him. "Since there are so many unknowns about this mission I don't know if we can live up to your expectations. We won't ask for payment up-front but we would like to be paid in full if we succeed." Virginia said nodding toward Albert. "Very well, if successful I will pay you 2,000 Gella." Albert said nodding toward Virginia. "That's what I'm talkin' about! No negotiations needed." Gallows said with a grin across his face. "Then, it's agreed, we'll let you know what we find." Virginia said as her self and Albert shook hands on it. "Good luck." He said.

Virginia started to walk away from Albert. "Virginia…? Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked her. "Nope! Don't think so…but why do you ask?" She asked me. I looked over to jet giving him a look. He gave me the same look back. "Umm…you didn't ask the location of the ruins…we are going too…" I whispered looking back at Virginia. I could feel my left eye twitching a bit. "Oh…I knew…that!" Virginia quickly ran back over to Albert and started to ask him. "Unbelievable…" Jet whispered holding a hand on his forehead. "Remember…this is Virginia…" I whispered to him. He nodded to me. I could hear Clive and gallows laughing a bit quietly.

Then Virginia quickly ran back over to us. "He said it's southwest of this town…" Virginia told us. WE nodded to her and started out of town. "You sure you're up to this Sara?" Virginia asked. "Isn't it a bit late to be asking that now?" I asked her as well. "Well yeah…but…" Virginia said rubbing the back of her head. "I'm fine, Virginia…I feel much better…" I said as we left town. I didn't want to give too much away. But I really did feel a lot better. We climbed into the horses and headed southwest of town. To are surprise the ruin was pretty close to the train tracks just a bit west of them. That is where we found the ruin called **Faraway Lands.**

Soon after we found the ruin; we climbed off are horses and headed inside. As soon as we entered…I think we're all surprised by the good shape the place was in. They're we're a lot of machines by the wall. It looked like this place had been a lab or something at one time. "I can't believe an artifact exists in such good shape…that's pretty darn amazing!" Gallows said as soon as we entered. "Yeah, and I bet the security systems still up and functional, too. How amazing…" Jet said rolling his eyes a bit. Virginia didn't say a word as she stared down at a machine in the room. "What is the matter?" Clive asked. "Oh…it's nothing…" Virginia said shaking her head a bit.

We headed down some stairs then into a door before us. Then in the next room; we head down some stairs before us then up some to the east of us. Then we entered a door there. WE found are selves in a sub-engine room. Clive started looking big machine over. "Hmm…this looks like…" He cut him self off seeing a switch a little away from it. "Virginia, please go step on the switch over there…" Clive said pointing toward the switch. Virginia did as she was told. Then the door on the machine opened. "A heater…?" I asked. "Close but no, this machine powers the lift in the other room…" Clive pointed out.

"Oh, so if…we light this…" jet started to say. Clive nodded to him. "The lift will work…" Clive finished saying. Virginia threw some Tinder crest into the machine; it quickly started up then she hopped off the switch. The door slowly closed to the machine. "Let's head back to the main room…the lift should work now…" Clive said. We nodded to him and headed back into the main room. We found the lift and stepped onto it. "Ok…let's try it…" Clive said hitting a button on it. And with that the lift started to move down. We soon came to the lower level. WE saw a net with a button under it. Virginia quickly when to step on it but nothing happened.

"Hey? Is it broken?" She asked as she kept trying stepping on it. Clive shook his head a bit watching her. "Maybe…it just need more pressure?" I asked. "Pressure…hmm?" Clive whispered. Before any of us knew it; Jet climbed into the net over the switch. "Move Virginia!" He yelled down to her. She could only give him a confused look. "God damnit! move stupid!" He yelled at her waving his legs under him. She quickly did so. She was scared of getting kicked by him. Soon after she moved; jet let go of the net and fell into the switch. The switch started to light up a bit then a door over the next opened up.

"Ahh…so it did just need a little more pressure…" Clive said. "Well, let's head up there and see what's up there!" Virginia said hipping into the next. Gallows followed after her then so did Clive. "I-I'll wait here…" I said watching them. I still hate nets. "Aww…fine Sara!" Virginia yelled heading inside the door with Clive and gallows close behind her. "Why didn't you go up there with them?" I asked watching jet sit on the floor by me. "I opened the door…I'm not climbing back up there…" Jet said closing his eyes. Soon after that the three came out of the room. Clive had some gloves on his hands. They hop down off the net and down to us. "What was in the room?" I asked.

"These…" Clive said showing the gloves to me. "Mighty gloves…I can move much heavy blocks now…" Clive said. "Hey isn't there a block at the end of the hallway?" I asked. "Looks that way…" Clive said looking down the hallway. Clive when on ahead down the hall way; He stood beside the block and lifted it up then placed it away from the door way. "Wow…Clive!" Virginia said as we made are way up to him. "Those gloves still do make you stronger…" I whispered him. Clive rubbed the back of his head a bit. Jet glared a bit looking away. "Well…well someone looks a bit jealous of Clive…" Gallows whispered to Jet. "I am not…" Jet growled. "Oh really now?" Gallows asked with a grin across his face.

"Can we get moving!" Jet yelled toward Clive and the girls. "Sure, jet." Clive said. Jet quickly headed into the door in front of him. "What's with him…?" I asked. Clive just shrugged toward me. We slowly headed inside the door as well. We saw one of those heavy blocks at the bottom of the stairs in front of us; As well as a switch. Clive when ahead and started moving the block by the switch then he placed it on the switch. Then we watched the door open. Virginia and gallows quickly ran up to Clive. I looked over to Jet. He looked more pissed off then normal for some reason. "You…alright jet?" I asked him. "I'm fine…" Jet growled as he crossed his arms making his way down the stairs in front of him. Gees…I wonder if he has Pms sometimes.

I slowly followed after him then we followed the others into a door way before us. This one had more heavy blocks but theses we're a diffence color. And there were four of them and four switches. Clive thought for a second before starting. One of the blocks he pushed to the wall then did the same for the other three as well. They we're lined up with the switches now. Then he just had to push all four forward. And he did so. After all four blocks we're on all four switches the door in front of us opened. I heard jet say something under his breath. Then gallows laughed a bit. Did I miss something? Oh well. We headed up some stairs then into a door in front of us.

In the next room we headed up two stairs way then into a door at the top. They're we're a lot of heavy blocks in this room. We could see a switch behind them too. Clive started to move the middle blocks and slowly made his way toward the switch. Jet didn't understand it; he kept on feeling angry watching Clive. Was he jealous? Because of all the attention Clive was getting? No…why would he be jealous of something so stupid? Gallows grinned a bit looking toward Jet. Gallows was planning something oh yes he was. Even if jet would beat crap out of him for doing this something. He wanted to see the reaction on Jet's face.

Hehe…he was going to do it. Even if he would be in a lot of pain later after Jet got to him. Gallows slowly made his way toward her. But he did it carefully so jet wouldn't see him. Gallows stood behind her and got ready to put his evil little plan forward. I watched Clive make his way out of the heavy blocks and he waved toward us. But he quickly stopped waving seeing something. Clive quickly shook his head about something. We all looked lost toward him. Jet then I felt someone hug me from behind. "Wow…your really warm, Sara hehe…" I quickly looked up at gallows.

My face quickly turned red. "What the hell are you doing! Let go Gallows!" I yelled trying to pull his arms off of me. "Hehe nah…especially because of how warm you are…" Gallows said started to sweat a bit. He felt someone glaring at him now. Gallows slowly looked toward his left. Jet left eye was twitching like crazy. Jet slowly pulled out his arms and pointed it toward him. "Let go…of her…if you want to live…" He whispered as his left eye kept on twitching a bit. Gallows quickly did so. I slowly fell into my knees feeling confused about what had just happened. "J-Jet…please put your arms away!" Gallows cried waving his hands in front of him self. Jet didn't say a word as he kept pointing his arms toward gallows.

I slowly looked up toward the two of them. Yeah, he was really pissed. I had never seen him this angry. Then I heard a door open. I watched as Clive ran by me and up to gallows and jet. Clive started to whisper to jet. "Jet…it's alright now; please put your Arms away. Or you may give Ms. Sara an idea of what we spoke of." Clive finished whispered. Jet quickly looked toward me. I gave him a confused look. "Whatever…" Jet whispered putting his arms away. Clive then glared at gallows. "Do not prove him again…" Clive whispered to Gallows. "Aww…your no fun, Clive…" Gallows said rubbing the back of his head. "F-Fun…?" Jet asked as his left eye started to twitch again.

"Uh…I mean…Oh Virginia look the door open up there!" Gallows quickly grabbed Virginia hand and ran up stairs to the door. "…That was weird…" I whispered. Clive nodded to me. "Come you two we should follow…" we nodded to Clive following him up to the door then inside. In the next room we just headed a bit east into another door; Then down some stairs and into a door at the bottom. In this room two more heavy blocks and two switches; Clive when ahead and moved the blocks into the switches. I could see Jet still glaring at gallows. Was it because of what gallows did to me? Or some other reason? Well it hard to know with those two. They hate each other so much.

I blinked a bit hearing the door opening before us. We nodded to Clive and headed inside. We found are selves in a big room now, we had to be close to find the fire artifact right? We headed down some stairs in front of us; then into a door a bit north. In the next room we found it. It was on a small platform; we headed up to it; Virginia when up to the flamey crystal. "I can't believe a flame has been crystallized." Virginia said covering her mouth. Couldn't really blame her. It was surprising. "So this is one of the energy forces, which provided energy for a prehistoric culture…Quit interesting, indeed." Clive said pushing his glasses up.

"Well, it's all fine and dandy that we got this thing, but does that whatchamcallit order know how to use it? This is some pretty funky technology, you know?" Gallows said rubbing his chin a bit. "That ain't our concern. We're getting paid to bring this thing back, that all." Jet said. He had a point. All drifters should worry about was getting paid. "Sheesh…do you a ways have to be so frank?" Gallows asked rubbing the back of his head. Virginia then grabbed the kizim fire. We then left the room but we found a little surprise waiting for us. Melody was at the top of the stairs looking down at us.

"The immigrant vessel…A vessel said to have come from a distant land…out of all the artifacts we know of this one seems to have made the biggest mark." Melody said holding a hand over her mouth. "Melody!" Virginia yelled pulling out her arms then pointing them toward her. "But, you're first on my agenda today." Melody said looking toward us. "Our plans cannot be delayed any further. Your very existence is detrimental to our plans for the future." Melody said. She was speaking of they plan to change the planet wasn't she? "We're not gonna let you toy with out future. Let alone Filgaia's!" Virginia yelled back to melody. "What does this weakened unsightly little planet need? It needs strength and Beauty…how dare you stand there and oppose me! Come, Asgard!" Melody yelled.

We watched as the golem appeared beside her. "Do not hurt lady…" Melody whispered to him. He nodded as he came down the stairs toward us. They we're doing any damage to the golem. Was he too powerful? Did he really become stronger from data of past battles? I watched as Virginia and the others slowly fell into they're knees. "How pathetic…and above all, unsightly…your inconsequential existence is filthy. Just like this planet…Filgaia is unsightly because it is impoverished. There is nothing more hideous and repulsive then a decayed and weakened existence." Melody said looking the four over. They slowly stood up they still had some energy left.

But I stay ready just to be safe. I may be needed soon. "What I find repulsive is your denial of an existence trying desperately to survive." Clive said holding a hand on his forehead. "You dare ridicule me twice? Then let me show you hands on, the true meaning of beauty! Shoe them the light, Asgard!" Melody yelled up to the golem. "ROGER…" He answered. We stood back a bit hearing the golem speak. "What the…? Since when does this clunker talk?" Gallows asked. "This ain't the time for twenty questions! We gotta act first or else we're in for it!" Jet yelled toward the others.

Before long Asgard let out his barrier attack on them then they fell into they knees again. "Virginia!" I cried. "LIMIT OVERLOAD GENERATOR OVER HEATING…" Asgard said. "If every existence had an equal and beautiful moment to shine…It is when the **light** of life goes out." Melody said. I gave her a weird look. As I check on Virginia and the others. "No matter how pathetic or unsightly…The moment of death is when you shine best…Now witness the light." Melody said with a small grin on her face. She held her arms up and so did Asgard. But at the last second I heard a gun shot. Asgard had lightning around him.

"SYSTEM DOWN…GENERATOR MALFUNCTION…" Asgard said looking toward the floor. "Damnit…stand by for Auto-recovery! Switch to Scan Mode!" Melody yelled to him. Where cloud that had come from? I wondered looking around. "What's…going on?" Virginia asked looking up from the floor. "Those who have not forsaken life must stand and fight!" A voice yelled toward us. I quickly looked up toward the voice. I stared in shock by the man I saw. "U-Uncle…?" I whispered. "Huh? D-Daddy?" Virginia asked with a same shocked look over her face.

"What are you waiting for? The Jammer bullet is only effective for a certain period! Make the most of this chance! Shoe me the meaning of your dual guns! Shoe me, Virginia!" Werner yelled down to Virginia. Virginia nodded and then quickly got to her feet. "Let's go…!" She yelled running toward Asgard with the other close behind her. After some rounds of landing Gatlings on Asgard his system when down.

"No…this can't be…the wisdom of Hyades has tampered with Asgard's driver system? Only we are capable of such things. Except maybe…" Melody said looking Asgard over. Then they both disappeared. Uncle tried to leave as we looked up toward him. "Wait!" Virginia yelled up to him. "Uhh…" She sounded like she didn't know what to say to him. Now that she founded him. "Say something! Why won't you talk to me?" Virginia yelled to him. But he didn't answer. Then he slowly left the room.

"You aren't going after him? He is you're…" Jet started to finish saying. "Not now…we have to deliver the kizim fire to our Client. Right now, I'm a drifter…not his daughter…that's all…" Virginia said looking away from us. IT was still painful for Virginia to just look at him. But sooner or later we would run into Uncle again I was sure of it.


	19. Searching in the Sand

Back again. I was pretty evil in this chapter…and ever time I write a chapter it gets longer and longer each time. But I can't tell if that a bad or good thing. Well aside from if Jet was a real person he would kill me by now, especially after this chapter. Acts like she didn't do anything wrong; and thanks for the review again Jessie.

Uh…Flees seeing two people.

Jet: where…is she! Someone getting shot when I find her!

Sara: hehe why did someone, get picked on again in this chapter?

Jet: you didn't even read it did you? Glares

Sara: uh…nope!

Jet: …hands some papers to Sara

Sara: What the hell is this! glares at jet

Jet: Hey…! Don't look at me like that! It wasn't my idea! waves his hands in front of him self

Sara: But I do believe you we're…the one doing this right? Glares

Jet: Uh…it was the writer idea! Jet Flees

Sara: Get your ass back here Enduro! runs after him

**Disclaimer: I don't own wild arms 3 and if I did…Fan girls would kill me.**

**Chapter 19: Searching in the Sand**

We headed out of the ruin. But I could tell Virginia was still having trouble believe she really saw her father. Well…she did have the right to; I mean how many years…was the last time she saw him? If…she was 8 years old back then…maybe it had really been ten years? Then maybe uncle really did know something about the robed people too! Well I guess…I shouldn't be guessing about things like this. It too bad…I couldn't ask him anything. But I will get answers one day; I'm sure of it!

But then that one day is I have no idea. I slowly looked toward her. I could tell she was still taking it hard. Even if she was trying to hide her feelings; I could still tell. "I'm a drifter…right now, not his daughter…" I remember her saying that. Yes, she was right. As a drifter…a mission comes before your feeling toward another thing. She was slowly becoming a good drifter; slowly but…surely. I watched her climb into her horse. She looked out of it. I guess she couldn't help but keep thinking about her father. I'm sure the other could tell what was on her mind as well.

Virginia…sometimes I wish I could help you get over…Dealing with your father. But I don't really know where to start. Maybe…even the problem was too deep to get over? I didn't even ask to ride with her. She was too out of it. I wasn't really sure if she could remember where the town was. Jet let me ride with him. Before long we're close to town. But Virginia kept on going east of town. "Uh…Virginia?" Gallows said waving a hand in front of her. She quickly blinked looking up to him. "Uh…yes?" She asked sweating some. "Town is this way…" Gallows pointed out.

"Uh…I-I knew that!" Virginia said as she rubbed the back of her head. Then she started to laugh a bit. She quickly started to ride back toward where the town was. "Is it me…or is she out of it more then normal?" Jet asked. "It isn't just you…" I whispered back to him. "But…you can't really blame her…She hasn't seen him for ten years I believe…" I whispered to him again. He nodded his head a bit. Ten years…? That long from the last time she saw her old man? Jet wondered. Then again that man was his old man in a way as well. He was somewhat grateful for everything…he did teach him. Grateful? He never though he would think about even saying that word.

Maybe thankful…was a better word, he thought. "So…if Uncle is somewhat your old man…Are you my cousin or something?" I asked feeling a grin slowly come into my face. "Don't even go there…" Jet growled. A bit after that, we climbed off of are horses and headed into town. We still had to finish the mission to get are paid for the day. We had to turn in the Kizim Fire. He was still standing under the street light. We could see him there as soon as we crossed over the bridge into town. We made are way over to him.

Virginia handed the Kizim fire to him. "So this is the Kizim fire!" Albert said staring at the flame crystal. "Thank you very much. I'm really glad I entrusted you to this mission." He said bowing toward us. "Here is your 2,000 Gella we discussed. Please accept it with my gratitude." Albert said as he handed over 2,000 gella to us. "Well, now that I know I can trust you drifters, I have one more mission I would like to request…" We all looked a bit puzzled toward Albert. "Hmm…" Virginia started to look out of it again.

"Is something the matter?" Clive asked looking over to her. "I'm sorry…I was just lost in thought for a sec…" Virginia said looking over to Clive. Then they both slowly looked at Albert who was still standing in front of us. "I have much faith in your skills. I hope you will accept. I would like you to deliver the kizim fire to our central office. I have prepared 8,000 Gella for this mission. However, I would like to pay you 3,000 gella up front, and…the remaining 5,000 gella to be paid out at the Ark upon the kizim fire's safe delivery." Albert finished saying. The money for this mission sounded really good. Meaning they really needed this artifact really badly.

"That's all fine, but why are you dishin' out so much just for us to deliver it?" Jet asked. "Our temple is located on a small island **southwest of jolly roger**. Please think of it as an allowance to cover travel expenses." Albert said. Yeah…handing 3,000 over right away would cover that…but how the hell would we get to this little island? "Now I get it." Jet said rubbing a hand in his hair. "Well, what's the plan?" Gallows asked looking around. Virginia slowly nodded to her self. "We accept. We'll get the Kizim fire to your temple in one piece." Virginia said, speaking up for the team.

"Excellent, thank you! Here is the money. I look forward to seeing you all there." Albert said as he handed over 3,000 Gella to us. We slowly made are way away from Albert a bit. "Uh…one question…" Jet said looking toward Clive. "Uh…yes?" Clive asked. "How…are we getting to this island that the ark's on…?" Jet asked. That was a good question…the island is surrounded by sand after all. For the first time Clive looked dumb founded. "Haha…ah…that would be a good question…" Clive said rubbing the back of his head. We could feel sweat drops roll down the back of are heads. "I guess…all we can do is head for Jolly Roger and ask around…" I said shaking my head a bit. Jet nodded toward me a bit.

"Well should we head back to the train station, then?" Gallows asked. We all slowly nodded. "Wait! We can't!" Virginia yelled. We all quickly looked toward her. "And why can't we?" Clive asked. "It's after three Trains stop running after three clock now, remember?" Virginia asked looking around. Uh…forgot they change the train times again. Meaning we couldn't head for Jolly Roger before tomorrow now. "Uh, that right…" Clive said rubbing the back of his head a bit. Clive quickly started to look around the town a bit. "Huh…isn't it…June 21st today?" Clive asked. "I believe so…" I said giving him a weird look.

"Oh! It's heart festive today!" Virginia cried. "Oh god…I was really in town on this day? God…I wanted to leave town now. "Heart festive?" Jet asked. "It's a stupid lovely dovely festive for people in love…" I said rolling my eyes a bit. "Yeah! And you always try to be out of town on this day!" Virginia yelled toward me. "Because I want nothing to do, with this stupid lovely dovely festive!" I yelled back toward her. Gallows and Clive held Virginia back. "Sara! You can't fight it forever! On day a guy will like you, and that guy will not give up on you!" I just rolled my eyes toward her. "Yeah, right…" I whispered. "If that day comes…I will run away…" I whispered to my self.

"I never want any guy…let alone a clingy one!" I pointed out. "Fine! Just…whatever!" Virginia yelled quickly walking away from me. Gallows and Clive looked over at each other. "Uh…" Clive whispered. "I'm going to see my wife and daughter….see you guys later…" Clive said making his way toward his house. I guess Clive wanted to be with his family today. Couldn't blame him. I felt a bit bad…the others had to see me and Virginia fight. But as long as I could remember we always did fight over something.

It was like we're sisters. Eww…I don't ever want to think that again! Her as my sister? That so wrong! Just then we watched some girls walk by us. Gallows started to grin a bit. "Uh…later!" He yelled to me and jet as he quickly ran after the girls. I shook my head watched him. "I hope he gets kicked where the sun doesn't shrine…" Jet whispered. I couldn't help but grin. Yeah it would be pretty funny if that did happen. I glared as I looked around the town. God I hate this day. Why did they have to make a festive for this crap? I slowly head over to a tree and sat under it. But I blinked a bit seeing a shadow over me.

I looked up to find jet there. "You…know you don't have to stay with me…" I pointed out. He just shrugged. "Mind if I sit by you…?" He asked looking around. "Nope…" I whispered closing my eyes. Then I heard him sit beside me. We're both silent and I liked it that way. The others we're with someone on this stupid lovely dovely day. God…I want it to be over with now! You don't know how much I hate this day. "Do you always fight with her like that?" Jet asked out of no where. "Yeah…It's normal. Me and Virginia always did fight over things. Even when we're little…It's scary to think…But sometimes…cause of how much me and her fight. I think she's my sister." I whispered keeping my eyes closed.

"That is pretty scary…" Jet rolled his eyes. "But you know…if you're somewhat my cousin then Virginia your cousin too…" I said grinning a bit. "Don't ever bring that up again…" Jet growled. "Hehe…why? If it's true…" I asked. "Shut-up…" Jet growled again. I guess he didn't like the idea of being somewhat family to Virginia as well.

He would punch her…if she said anything about him being a cousin again. Just because Virginia's old man took care of him didn't make him part of this weird family. NO, he wanted nothing to do with this weird family. He would never be part of it! But the more he thought about it; the angrier he started to feel. He glared around the area. Yeah, he saw why Sara hated this day. It was a bit sickening watching the people. He felt him self staring to roll his eyes. Yeah, he wanted this day over and done with now. Did Sara feel the same way? Wait…why did he care how she felt anyways? He felt him self starting to growl a bit again. Damnit…he didn't want to start thinking about her again.

"Well well…aren't you a little cute?" Jet heard a female voice ask him. Jet slowly looked up toward where the voice came from. Jet saw a girl standing there. She had a light blue dress on. Jet just gave the girl a weird look. "Want to be with me today, cutie?" The girl asked kneeing down to him. "Uh…?" Jet felt his face quickly become red. He couldn't stop blushing for some reason. The girl quickly took hold of his right hand.

"Hehe I'll show you a good time…" The girl said with a giggle. Jet didn't understand what the girl was talking about. Show you a good time? What the hell did she mean by that? He was about to question the girl.

But just then he felt someone glaring at him. He slowly looked toward his left and found Sara glaring at him. "U-uh…" was all he could get out of his mouth.

"Hump!" I said quickly looking away from him. Why did I feel so angry toward him? IT was just some stupid girl holding his hand. Wait…was I jealous? No, it couldn't be that. Why would I be jealous? I don't even like Jet that way. I thought. "S-Sara…?" Jet asked. I didn't answer him. If I would have…I may have just yelled at him for no reason.

Is she angry? Jet wondered as he watched her. Had he done something again without knowing it? Jet watched her quickly stand up and start to walk away. "Oh, good we can be alone now…" The girl said still clinging into jet's hand. Jet quickly turned to glare at the girl. "Will you let go, and leave me alone! Damnit!" Jet yelled at the girl. She quickly did let go. "You're not very nice!" the girl quickly kicked jet in the leg then ran off. Jet growled a bit watched the girl disappear into a group of people. Jet started to rub his leg a bit. "Stupid little bitch…" Jet whispered to him self. Jet quickly blinked and looked around.

He didn't see Sara anywhere. He slowly may his way to his feet. His leg was still bugging him because of that stupid girl. "She should be renamed the kicker…" Jet whispered under his breath. He started to shake his head a bit. Had Sara ran off because of that girl? But where in the world would she have run off too? He wondered as he looked around town a bit. "Sara…" He whispered to him self.

I don't even know why I ran off when I saw that girl being so clingy to Jet. I just felt so angry…and I felt like I had to get away from there as fast as I could. Was it normal to feel this way? I wonder. I don't know. I really don't know…this is the first time I felt this way. I found my self at the dry up pond in town. I wonder how long it had been without water. I stared down at it. "You alright miss?" I blinked as I looked up toward where the voice came from. I found a man standing there. He looked around 5'7" just a bit taller then me. He had brown hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked again. "Uh…I'm fine." I said quickly looking away form him. I don't normally think this about guys…but this guy was pretty good looking. Even if I just looked at him for a second; it was more then needed to know that. But for some reason that guy was still standing beside me? Why? I wonder.

"Damnit…where the hell did she go?" Jet whispered to him self. He had about looked in the entire town. But then jet quickly stopped in his steps. He saw her. So…that's where she when too. Jet thought. He slowly started toward her. But then quickly stopped in his tracks again. He saw someone beside her. Jet slowly back ups a bit; he stepped behind a tree sighing a bit. W-why was there a guy there with her? He wondered.

"What do you want?" I asked not looking toward the guy beside me. "Well I was wondering…" The guy started up to say. "No, I don't want to be with you on this stupid lovely dovely day…" I quickly said growling a bit. "Oh my, aren't you a nice one?" The guy asked. "Will you just go away please…?" I asked closing my eyes. "No…" The guy said quickly taking a hold of my arm. I quickly opened my eyes looking over to him. I quickly try to pull my arm free from his hold. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked. I couldn't pull free from his hold. He was stronger then he looked. "I'm doing what I please…you will be with me on this day…you like it or not!" the guy yelled toward me.

Jet had heard that part. He quickly looked around the tree. "Damnit…" Jet whispered to him self. He pulled out his arms watching. He stays where he was watching he would only step in if he had too. He just hoped he wouldn't have too. What the hell was with this guy? He thought.

This guy thought he could tell me what to do? I think not! "What the hell? You can't tell me what to do!" I yelled pulling my arms off of my back. I quickly pointed it at him with my free arm. "You better let go of me…or I'll…" I started to finish saying. The guy quickly hit my arms out of my hand. I looked as surprised as I watched it land on the ground by a tree. "Girls shouldn't play with toys like that." He whispered as he made me face him again. Damnit, how could I get away from him now? Without my Arms?

Jet blinked a bit watching her arms land by the tree. Just great…he thought. But he started to blink a bit looking her arms over. He had never seen an arms like that one before. But it was weird; she had fired that arm before and he never thought much of it. Could it be special made arms? He wondered. Wait…why the hell was he thinking about this now? He quickly looked away from her arms and toward where she was.

I started to glare toward the guy again. Why the hell did this jerk of a guy have to pick me? I wondered. "So…how about we start off are day together dear, with a kiss?" The guy asked with a grin across his face. "Not in this life time!" I yelled kicking at his leg. "Wow…a fighter…aren't you?" The guy asked with a grin. I couldn't pull away from him. I watched as his face slowly moved closer and closer. But as he was just about too; I heard a gun shot. I blinked a bit as I watched a bullet fly by. "What the hell?" The guy asked looking around. "The next one will not miss…" An angry voice said.

"Oh…and who are you?" The guy asked looking toward the voice. "It doesn't matter who the hell I am…but you will let go of her now!" the voice sounded very angry. Wait…I knew that voice didn't I? "Yeah, right like you would really…" The guy started to finish saying. I quickly heard another gun shot. The guy quickly let go of my arm. "Y-You shot my hand!" The guy yelled. "And I'll do it again…" The voice said. The guy slowly started to back away from me. "Fine! Whatever! I'll just fine another girl, if you want her that badly!" the guy yelled to the person standing behind me.

"You sure have a neck for finding trouble don't you?" I slowly looked up toward the voice. I found Jet standing there. "J-Jet?" I asked giving him a weird look. He looked away from me as he put his arms away. "Y-You alright…?" Jet asked still not looking toward me. "Y-Yeah…" I whispered slowly making my way to my feet. I slowly stared down at my arm; where that guy wouldn't let go of me. It looked a bit red. Was that because of his tight hold? Oh well…that will just go away soon right? I made my way over to where my arms landed. I pick it up and checked it over. It looked alright. I sighed a bit. I was glad to see nothing was wrong with it.

"I have never seen an arm like that…" I blinked a bit hearing jet's voice. I slowly turned around to look at him. He was staring down at my arms. "MY uncle gave it to me before he left boot hill years ago…" I whispered watching him. "He called this arm **Ray of light**…but I think that a weird name for an arm…" I said putting it away. "Hmm…" I was all jet said. But I wonder why Jet was here to start with. "Why did you come here? Did you get tired of your little girlfriend?" I asked quickly looking away from him. I felt so angry again for some reason. Was it because of that girl I saw with him.

Jet found him self starting to glare at her again. Why the hell did she have to bring up that little bitch girl. "I don't even want to talk about that stupid little bitch…I tell her to leave me the hell alone, then she kicks me and runs off!" Jet yelled. "Then you had a fight?" I asked. "Just stop right there!" Jet yelled again glaring toward me. He didn't want me to even start talking about that subject.

He would kill her if she brought that girl up again. He really would. But he could turn the tables on her. He could ask her why she ran off like she did. Yeah…maybe he would do that. "Well…" Jet quickly started to change the subject. "Well I could ask why you ran off like you did…" Jet said giving me a look. I quickly looked away from him. "I-I don't want to talk about it…" I said. Jet slowly started to grin a bit. "Oh? And why is that?" He asked. I quickly glared toward him. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" I yelled toward him. He looked surprised toward me.

"Gees…" Jet said rubbing the back of his head. "You act this way over one little question…" Jet said watching me. But he quickly stopped. He could tell he was just making her angrier. Damnit…why the hell did I ever help her? Jet wondered. Did he help her because she was his friend or some other reason? Damnit, he didn't want to start thinking that way again. "T-Thank you…" I whispered looking toward the ground. "Huh?" Jet asked. "F-For helping me get away from that guy…" I whispered feeling my self starting to blush. Why the hell am I blushing! "I-It's wasn't a big deal…" Jet whispered.

Jet started to wonder had he been jealous of another guy being around her? If that was that feeling he didn't like it one bit. But he felt that way as well as angry when he saw gallows hugging her. Didn't he? But the air around them felt…It felt weird. Jet didn't fee like him normal; I don't care self. He wondered…was he slowly changing? Because of his girl as well as the team he was traveling with? I feel so shy right then around him for some reason. I don't even know why. I couldn't place this feeling…but I never felt it before. I really don't want to make eye contact with him now. I need to work out what this stupid feeling really is; then push it a way.

"Uh…Sara?" Jet asked breaking the silence. "Uh…yes?" I asked still not looking toward him. "Umm…we are just friends right?" He asked sounding unsure. I slowly looked toward him then gave him a weird look. "Umm yeah, just friends…" I answered him. I watched as his face slowly became red. Why was he blushing?

"Jet?" I asked still giving him a weird look. "D-Do you want to…" jet started to ask. Damnit…why the hell do I feel so shy around her? I wasn't this shy before. Wait…why the hell am I being shy to begin with! "You know…hang out…so no other stupid clingy people…come after us…" Jet finished saying.

I grinned a bit watching his face slowly turn deeper red. "Hehe…is little jetty…asking me to be with him today?" I asked grinning toward him. "W-what? No! Nothing like that! I don't want any of that lovely dovely crap as well!" Jet yelled toward me. I couldn't help but start to laugh at his reaction. He started to look pretty pissed after I laughed toward him. Why the hell was she laughing? What was so funny! Nothing that he could he! "What the hell so funny!" Jet asked as he felt him self yell the question toward her. "Nothing nothing Jet…but. I do like your idea; I don't want another guy coming after me like the last one did." I said smiling a bit toward him.

"But where could we go…where others couldn't get to us?" I asked looking around the area a bit. "Hmm?" Jet said. Then he slowly nodded to him self. Jet slowly started to head west without saying a word. "Jet?" I asked. "Follow." He whispered to me. So I did so. I guess he knew where to go…so others couldn't get to us.

Ten minutes later…we're at that spot; but I didn't care for it too much. "Of all places…" I whispered. Jet gave me a weird look. "What's wrong with it?" He asked. "Oh…nothing I'm just scared of high places! And sitting on a roof isn't that safe!" I yelled toward him. "You're a drifter…and your scared of high places?" jet said as he rolled his eyes toward me. I quickly started to glare at him. "Whatever, Mr. I'm not scared of anything!" I yelled crossing my arms looking away from him. Why the hell do I even put up with this girl? He wondered. How can anyone be scared of something so stupid? It's like being scared of a cat or dog…he thought.

He shrugged a bit toward her. If he said those things out loud he would only make her angrier. Jet started to blink a bit looking up toward the sky. It was dark…he didn't even see the sun go down. Well he didn't care. It was a good sign that this stupid lovely dovely day would be over soon. He couldn't take much more of this day anyways. He started to blink a bit watching a small rocket slowly go up into the sky. "Hey…is that?" Jet whispered to him self; but before he could say anymore. Boom! Was heard in the sky as the fire works when off. But as it when off he heard a small scream next to him. Then he felt someone cling into him.

He quickly looked down to find Sara clinging into him. His face quickly became red watching her. "I-I hate fire works…they scary--…!" I started to finish saying. But then I heard another one. I let out another scream. "The crap out of me…" I finished saying. I blinked a bit feeling my self clinging into something. But what the hell was I clinging onto? I slowly looked up then I quickly blinked. I was clinging into jet. "Haha…sorry Jet…" I said closing my eyes laughing a bit. I was surprised he didn't say; will you let go? Or what the hell are you doing? But he didn't say a word.

He just kept on staring down at me without saying a word. Why the hell wasn't he saying anything? Was he is shock that I was clinging into him to start with? Yeah, I guess that could be it. "Jet are you alright?" I asked. But still no answer. I felt a bit worried. It was weird I just was staring at her. Why? I-I don't why…but I was. I heard her ask me a question. But I didn't answer her. My mouth wouldn't move. I didn't feel like my self. What the hell was this girl doing to me? I didn't even say whatever can you let go now? I was Jet Enduro…but…I didn't feel like I was. I was…so lost in my thoughts; I had no idea what I was doing.

My face slowly lowers closer and close to Sara's without knowing it. And before I knew it…my lips pressed against her. I had no idea what the hell I was doing but…I didn't dislike it. It felt…somewhat nice.

When I felt something touch my lips; I quickly opened my eyes staring toward jet in shock. Was-was this his plan along? Was this why he picked here to get away from other people? After what felt like forever jet quickly pulled away then quickly opened his eyes. He looked as shocked as I felt. "S-Sara…I-I…" He said looking around. He looked unsure of what he really did. I didn't say a word to him as I let go of him and looked away from him. Especially after what he did.

What the hell did you just do jet! He heard him self yell inside his head. But he had no idea what he did or why he did it. What the hell had he been thinking? Had he been thinking at all? What in the world came over him? He remembered seeing Sara clinging into him. But he couldn't remember anything after that. Well aside from his lips touching her. Had he been out of it for sometime? Maybe even been day dreaming about something? He felt him self cussing to him self inside his head. But he quickly snapped out of it watching a person down on the street surrounded by a group of girls.

"Gallows?" Jet whispered to him self. "Hmm?" I said looked down toward the street as well. "Now…now ladies! Gallows can only go to so many at one time…" gallows said with a huge grin across his face. The girls around him didn't look too happy. "We don't want you, you pervert! So, keep your hands to your self!" One of the ladies spoke up. "Yeah!" Another lady said. "Aww…really? You didn't talk that way…the first time…I touched you're…" Gallows said quickly placing a hand over the lady's butt. "You pervert!" The lady yelled and quickly started to hit gallows with her purse.

The others ladies quickly started to help. Jet slowly shook his head a bit watching gallows getting beaten up by a group of women. "What a pervert…" I whispered watching gallows getting beaten up by the group of ladies as well. Jet nodded a bit. Soon the ladies stop hitting gallows with they're purses. Then they quickly walked away. "Geez…what did I do?" Gallows asked him self rubbing the back of his head. He slowly made his way to his feet. Then he slowly started toward Clive's house. But when he saw me and Jet sitting on the roof; he quickly stopped in his tracks.

"Oh I see…the two love birds are together!" He said with a huge grin across his face. We both looked puzzled toward gallows. Then we turned to look at each other. We both quickly remembered what had just happened a bit ago. Are face quickly became red then we both quickly looked away from each other. Gallows started to laugh watching us. "Shut up!" Jet yelled down to him; then threw a rock at gallows. And hit him on the head. "Ouch…" Gallows whispered rubbing the top of his head. Gallows growled a bit as he entered Clive's house.

Gallows wasn't helping at all. Things we're weird as it was. And now I really didn't want to look at Jet. Even just looking at him; after what Gallows said…I couldn't help but blush. Was it because of what jet had done? Yeah, that had to be it. I needed to get away from him; for the time being. I started to climb off the roof without saying a word to him. I really didn't know what to say to him now anyways. I finished climbing off the roof; then I headed in the front door of Clive's house. I closed the door behind me. Jet shook his head a bit hearing the door close. "I'm-I'm an idiot…" Jet whispered to him self.

I sighed a bit as I entered Clive's house. "Oh, Sara!" I blinked hearing a voice call to me. I found Catherine standing there. I didn't know what to say to her. I still stared at her a bit. "Is something the matter?" She asked looking a bit worried. "No…it's nothing." I lied. "Oh…I-I see…" She said looking around the room. "Is the bath free?" I asked looking around the room as well. "Yes, it is but…" She started to finish saying. But I didn't let her finish. "Thanks…" I said quickly leaving the room and heading down the hallway toward the bath. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Right now…I just needed time to my self badly. Very badly…Did I.

I didn't want to talk or think about what jet had done. I just needed to clear my head. After a bit…I entered the bath. Yeah…this felt a lot better now. I thought as I sat down in the water. I felt my eyes slowly close as I sighed. Maybe…I should have let Jet speak. Maybe he had a reason for what he did? Nah…he couldn't even get words out of his mouth. Was it good to leave him like that anyways? I guess…I wasn't as angry at him as I thought I was. I was more so shocked or surprised by what he did. But I couldn't blame my self for feeling that way right? It was only normal to feel this way. Anyways that was my first…I started to finish thinking.

But I quickly shook my head a bit. S-So what if it was my first k-kiss. I thought. I felt my face quickly turn red. Ahh! God…it's not like…I liked it or something! Damnit…Jet this is all your fault…I thought. Would It…no the better question was…could I even face him now? I dunno. I couldn't even look at him. I guess…its better not to worry about it for now. I'll just worry about it when I do have to face him. I nodded a bit to my self as I climbed out of the bath. Then I got dressed. But I really didn't feel like my self at all. Something felt off for some reason. I headed down the hall way; back to the living room.

I found Virginia helping little kailtyn reading a book. Virginia quickly looked up to me as I entered the room. "Oh! There you are! I was wondering where you been…" Virginia said sounding a bit worried. "Just around…" I said shrugging a bit sitting on the couch. "Hey…where's uncle jet?" Kailtyn asked. As soon as she asked that I quickly looked toward the floor. "Sara?" Virginia asked. I slowly shook my head a bit. "I haven't seen him…" I lied. Just then I heard the front door close. "Oh! There you are Uncle Jet!" Kailtyn yelled as she hopped off of the couch and ran over to him. I kept my eyes looking at the floor.

Jet patted the little girl on the head as he stared toward Sara. She still wouldn't look at him. Had he really done something so bad…that she wouldn't forgive him? He wondered. He had messed up they're friendship that quickly. He knew…he really was an idiot. "What's wrong uncle jet?" Kailtyn asked staring up toward her uncle. "Huh?..." He looked a bit lost looking toward the child. Kailtyn gave him a confused look. "I-It's nothing…" jet whispered to her. She kept looking a bit confused toward him. Then Catherine popped her head in the room. "Dinner ready!" She yelled. Kailtyn and Virginia quickly headed into the kitchen.

I felt jet staring toward me again. I heard his foot steps start toward me. But after a bit they stopped. "S-Sara?" He asked. I didn't answer him as I slowly stood up. Then I left the room and headed into the kitchen. She will not speak to me as well…Jet thought. He had really messed up. He sighed a bit as he entered the kitchen as well. Soon after they entered they started eating dinner. They had chicken noodle soup. I stared down at the bowl of soup in front of me. I didn't feel hungry at all. Was it because I was upset? "Sara? Is something the matter?" Clive asked.

I quickly looked up from the bowl of soup. "Huh? No…I just don't feel hungry…" I whispered looking away from Clive. Clive kept on watching me. "I'm going to head off to bed…" I said slowly getting out of my chair. "Alright…" Clive whispered. I slowly started up the stairs. Clive gave jet a look. Then nodded his head toward the stairs; Jet slowly nodded to him. Jet go tout of his chair and quickly made his way up the stairs as well. "I wonder…why Sara isn't hungry…" Virginia whispered finishing her soup. "I'm sure…it's nothing to worry about…" Catherine whispered to Virginia with a smile. "I hope so…" Virginia whispered back.

I sighed a bit as I entered the bed room I had been staying in. I was glad this day was about over. I closed the door behind me; then made my way over to my bed and sat down. I stared out the window in front of me. The dark sky did look really nice even from inside the house. I then heard the door quickly open then close a minute later. I knew who had entered without looking. It was Jet…wasn't it? "Sara?" I heard his voice ask. "Yes?" I asked him back. "Oh…now you're answering me…" He said. "Jet…I don't feel up to it…just tell me what you want…" I said sounding a bit angry.

Jet stepped back a bit hearing the angrier in her voice. She really was angry at him…wasn't she? "I-I want to talk about what happened…" Jet whispered to her. I didn't say a word. Jet heard nothing but silent from her again. "Sara?" Jet asked stepping toward my bed. She still didn't answer him. IT wasn't like…he wanted to deal with this. But he had too…because it did happen. But she was just trying to ignore what had happened. He slowly sat down on her bed beside her.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I whispered closing my eyes. "And you think I do?" Jet asked. I didn't answer him. He heard nothing but silent from her again. "IT was my mistake…" Jet whispered out of no where. "I-I never should have done that…I don't know what came over me…" Jet whispered rubbing the back of his head. Mistake? That what he called it? I started to feel really angry from hearing him call it a mistake. I'll give him a mistake…I thought. Jet watched her a bit not hearing a word from her again. She looked pretty angry. What the hell did I do now! He wondered. Here he was trying to say sorry to her for what he did. But somehow…he was just making her angry. He would never understand women, he thought.

"You…messed up jet…" I whispered looking down at the bed. Jet could only give her a confused look. "You mean…I messed up are friendship because what I did?" He asked. "Yes…" I whispered slowly stand up and looking toward the window. Jet didn't know what more to say. He felt like crap…and now the only person in the team he got along with was angry with him. He knew…he truly was an idiot. He quickly got off her bed and left the room closing the door behind him. I slowly shook my head a bit. "You're a little idiot, jet…" I whispered to my self staring out the window.

"People act diffence…ways when they care for someone…" I quickly looked around the room; searching for where the voice came from. I saw a ghost-like woman floating behind me. "W-who are you?" I whispered to her. "My name is Raftina…One of the lost ones..." The woman said. "Raftina?" I said. I had heard that name somewhere before. "I am Raftina the guardian of love…" she said. I stared at her in shock. She was a guardian? I was seeing another one? "Child of Filgaia…you're becoming closer to your awaking…" Raftina said. "Yes…two other guardians said that as well…but what do you mean by awaking?" I asked.

"You're…" Raftina started to say. I gave her a weird look. "Your one who can speak to guardians openly without the power of a medium…no one aside from you…have the power to do so…" Raftina said. But why did she look so worried when she said that? "Raftina?" I asked. "Your awaking also means…much danger for you…" Raftina whispered as she started to disappear. "R-Raftina! W-wait!" I yelled to her. But I could only watch her slowly disappear. "Do not…worry child of Filgaia….will we see each other again…Soon." Raftina whispered as she disappeared all the way.

"Raftina…" I whispered to my self. She said much danger. But how the hell can't I be in danger? I mean…I'm a drifter after all! But…she said only I could speak to the guardians openly without a medium. But I wonder why…I even have that power. Was this power part of the awaking…the guardians' spoke of? I wonder. Hell who knows…I'm thinking too much. I started to change for bed. Yeah…I was glad this day was finally over and done with. Soon after that Virginia came in and got ready for bed as well. She tried to talk to me; but I wouldn't listen to her. She got pretty angry and when to bed soon after that.

I shrugged a bit to my self combing my hair a bit. Then I heard the door close. I quickly blinked. I knew it wasn't Virginia because she when to sleep. It was jet…I knew it was him somehow. But he didn't say a word. But I heard him head over to his bed without saying a word to me. Maybe…I was a bit heard on him? Well maybe just a little…but no more then that. I remembered what Raftina said. People act diffence…ways when they care for someone. Had jet done what he did…because he…? I cutted my self off thinking that; I guess…forgive and forget as they say.

I heard him lay down on his bed. "Jet?" I asked. "What…?" He asked sounding annoyed. "I forgive you…" I whispered quietly. Jet felt confused watching her. She forgives me? Why does she now? He wondered. But he knew it was better not to question her. "Sorry…" jet whispered closing his eyes. "Forgetting pissed off and o-out of hand…" Jet whispered to me. I slowly smiled a bit. "Don't worry, about it…" I said slowly lying down on my bed as well. But I knew we would both act like it never happened. But maybe it was better to act that way about the whole thing to start with. We both wanted nothing of that lovely dovely crap.

We just wanted some weird friendship we have with each other. Yeah it was a weird friendship alright, I thought laying there. "N-night…Sara…" Jet said sounding a bit nervous again. I giggled a bit to my self. "Hehe night jetty boy…" I said pulling my blankets up and over my self. "Jetty boy?" Jet asked sounding confused. I didn't answer him as I put my head under the blankets laughing a bit to my self. I heard Jet then growl to him self. "Whatever!" he yelled rolling into his side facing away from me. I couldn't help but laugh a bit more as I slowly fell asleep.

But soon the next morning came. We all met down stairs and got ready to leave for the train station. Catherine and Kailtyn stared to say they're goodbyes to Clive. "Now be careful dear…" Catherine said kissing Clive on the cheek. He started to laugh a bit rubbing the back of his head. "I'll be fine…" Clive said looking toward us. "Yeah, Auntie Sara will protect daddy right?" Kailtyn asked walking over to me. "Sure will…" I said patting her on the head. She smiled up to me. Catherine nodded toward us. "All of you please be careful…" She said with a soft smile across her face.

"Don't worry! Everything will be alright!" Virginia yelled holding an arm up into the air. Jet gave me a weird look. I could only shrug toward him. Things are never alright…with Virginia. I'm surprised nothing more started on fire because of her. But I guess…its better not to think about that way as well. Or something will start on Fire. "Well…good luck…" Catherine said waving to us. Kailtyn started to wave as well. We nodded toward the two of them then left the house.

"Well…we should start toward the train station…its **west **from here…" Clive said looking to each one of us. We nodded to him heading toward the exit of town. But…I couldn't help but wonder…would we really find a way to get to that island in Jolly Roger? I guess I would have to wait and see. Outside of town we climbed into the horses then started riding them west; back toward the train station. But soon we found the train station again. We climbed off the horses and headed inside the station. Inside the station we headed up to the counter where a working was standing.

"Thank you for riding with Filgaia Railways. Where are you headed today?" The worker asked. We started to look at the map. "Hmm…Midland station please…" Clive said speaking up for us. "That will cost you 720 gella, will that be all right?" The worker asked. Clive nodded placing the gella on the counter. The worker then handed the tickets to us. Soon after that; the train came into the station. We headed up to the train and handed the tickets over then we got on. We headed inside a car and sat down. "Window!" Virginia yelled as soon as we entered the car. She raced over to the window sitting on the left side by the window.

We all felt sweat drops roll down the back of are heads watching her. Clive sat beside Virginia. Then gallows sat beside Clive. I sat on the right side by the window then jet sat beside me. "I hope…we can find a way to get to that island in Jolly Roger…" I said. "I'm sure everything will work out…" Clive said with a soft smile across his face. I hope he is right. We still had a bit on the train before we get to midland station. I looked at the three across from me; all three of them had fallen asleep. I guess…It was a pretty long train ride. I mean…It takes three hours to get to midland station. I found my self covering my mouth as I started to yawn.

I guess I was getting sleepy too. I wonder…If Jet was asleep too. I slowly looked over to my right to check. And nope…he was awake being his silent self. "Not sleepy?" I asked. He slowly shook his head a bit. "Nope…" He whispered to me as he kept on staring at the wall over the others heads. "Well…I may need your shoulder as a pillow…" I said sticking my tongue out at him. I watched as a bit of blush came over his face. "You don't need a pillow…" He whispered trying to hide his face in his scarf. "Yes, I do. You always need a pillow when one sleeps." I whispered back to him.

"Fine,…if you really have too…then I don't care…" Jet said closing his eyes. Yep, just the answer I thought he would give me. I smiled a bit resting my head on his shoulder. I watched him quickly turn his head away from me. I guess…he was worried the others would see; But They wouldn't. I was only going to rest for a bit. And I would make sure to wake up before they did. I felt my eyes slowly become heavy; and soon after that…they did close. Jet slowly turned his head back to look down at the girl. She looked so hopeless…when she was asleep. Even those he knew better…She wasn't helpless at all. He knew that far too well. But he was glad…Sara was nothing like Virginia.

He nodded a bit to him self. One Virginia was just too much to take at one time. But if they're another…the world would truly be doomed. He knew if he ever said that out loud Virginia would kill him. So he would keep that thought to him self; as he did with many thoughts. Just then he felt something round touch his arm. He slowly looked down toward the girl sleeping beside him. He found the girl clinging into his arm and holding it close to her. Jet felt his face quickly turn deep red as he stared down at her. Before he knew it…he felt his lips press against her forehead. Then he quickly sat up. What the hell did I just do! Jet yelled inside his head.

He heard a small laugh across from him. He quickly looked at who it was. He stared in shock to find Clive smiling toward him. "C-Clive I-I it's not what it looks like!" Jet cried waving his free hand in front of him. "I never said it looked like anything…" Clive said smiling toward the silver hair boy. "Uh…" Jet felt a sweat drop roll down the back of his head. Had Clive seen…what he just did! He could only hope Clive didn't see a thing. "I didn't see a thing…if you don't do that again…" Clive said closing his eyes. Damnit…Clive could black mail him if he needed to now. But he also knew it was also his own damn fault.

But…Now he had gone and done this two times. Why the hell did he do it a second time! If she found out…He did this again would she forgive him? Yeah…right. He had to do whatever he could to get Clive to forget what he saw. Jet was glad…soon after that Sara woke up. "Hmm? Are we there?" I asked slowly picking my head off jet's shoulder. "We should be there shortly, Ms. Sara…" Clive whispered to me. I quickly blinked. Clive was awake! D-Did he see where my head had been? Oh, god…I hope not. "Oh…you're awake…" I said rubbing the back of my head. Clive smiled a bit keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes, I have been for a bit…but I much say…You and Jet make a very cute Couple…" Clive whispered toward us. I felt my face quickly turn deep red. "B-But…we're nothing like that…" I whispered looking toward the floor. "W-what…she said…" Jet whispered. He sounded a bit nervous. I could hear Clive laughing a bit to him self. Maybe he just wanted to see how I and Jet would react to that statement. Well…I didn't find it funny at all. Jet found him self starting to glare toward Clive. This wasn't funny at all. Just because he could blackmail him…didn't mean he could say something like that!

He felt like his face was as red as a tomato. "Really? Now…but you two…did look very happy…especially when you we're resting your head somewhere…" Clive said opening his eyes looking toward me. Clive saw violet eyes glaring toward him. Telling him; stop now if you want to live to see tomorrow. I slowly shook my head a bit as I looked to Clive. "Me and Jet are only friends nothing more…" I said to him. Clive looked nervous about something. "I see…good friends then…" Clive said quickly looking away. I watched Clive feeling puzzled. I wonder…what made Clive look so nervous. Oh well…I guess, it doesn't matter. He did stop talking about that crap…so I'm happy.

Soon after that…the train pulled into the station. We all stood up and headed off the train. Virginia yawned a bit. "That train ride was a long one…" Virginia said covering her mouth as she yawned. "Well…let's head for jolly roger." Clive said looking around. We all nodded to him. Then we headed out of the station and started back toward Jolly Roger. Jolly Roger wasn't very far from the station. Maybe ten minute walk if it was even that. Soon after we found the town we entered. "Well…we should ask around…to see if they're a way to get to that island…" Gallows said. We slowly nodded toward him.

We started by asking the arm's up grader in town. "You're looking for a ship to cross the dunes in, but you can't find one anywhere, right? Am I right?" The arm up grader named Emilia asked looking to each one of us. We slowly nodded to her. "Today's your lucky day! Why not help me with my research? I'm gonna put together the strongest, most cutting-edge sand craft ever!" Emilia yelled holding her hands up into the air. But I would have to see this to believe it. Emilia opened the door on the side of the counter and told us to follow her into the back. So we did follow. But as we entered the back room we stared in shock to find a running sand craft. Virginia and gallows mouths opened without saying a word. Well it was pretty big shock to see one.

"What do you think? This baby's the cutting edge in high-speed sand craft technology! A conventional sand craft generates so much friction that the sand cuts into the hull. This number packs a solid load of armament while making huge advances in overall speed and durability. She's my answer to all the hurdles confronting further development of the technology!" Emilia said taking a break from talking for a second. I wonder…did anyone aside from Clive understand what she was talking about? I knew she was speaking of the sand craft…but aside from that…I was lost. "Of course, I had to skimp a little on the weaponry to finish her…and her drive data's blank. Hmm…I need fifteen more dragon fossils to finish her chassis." Emilia said looking the sand craft over.

"All you have to do is go get them. Just promise to record her drive data, and she's yours! Sounds like a great deal to me. What do you say? Dragon fossils for a sand craft!" Emilia said waiting to hear are answer. Wait…didn't we have over 15 dragon fossils? Now that I thought about it; Clive nodded a bit. "It's a done deal…" He said to Emilia. "That's what I wanted to hear! Actually, I had taken out a load on dragon fossils to make the part I needed…" Emilia started to laugh rubbing the back of her head. I shook my head a bit listening to her. "Now, I can pay the loan sharks back and sleep soundly for once. So…the sand craft is yours!" Emilia said as Clive handed over 15 dragon fossils.

"Let me move the sand craft to the beach outside. Remember…you have to get on and off the sand craft at a beach." Emilia pointed out to us. "One more thing; you'll have a tough time fighting dune monsters with her current arments. You'll get the hang of it soon enough, I'll go ahead and send her down to the landing beach on auto pilot. And her Auto pilot supports teleportation through items, aint's she something?" Emilia said as she shit a button on a machine behind her. Then the sand craft left the deck area and headed to the beach. Well now…we could get to the island where this so called Ark was. Then we left the arm's store.

"Well…I guess we can get to the island now…" Clive said. Virginia slowly nodded to him. "Let's go see what the sand craft looks like inside!" Virginia yelled quickly racing out of town. We slowly shook are heads a bit as we followed the hyper one out of town. We found the sand craft on the beach pretty close town. We slowly made are why inside of it. Clive said we could drive it; maybe to keep Virginia a way from the wheel? We started going south west from Jolly Roger. We're lucky we didn't run into too much dune monsters; just around two of them.

"I hope…we are about there…" Jet said sounding a bit annoyed. Clive started to laugh a bit to him self. "Yes, I see a small island just a head now…" Clive said pointing to the small island in front of us. "I guess…the ark has to be there…" I whispered. Clive nodded a bit as he landed the sand craft on the beach of the island. Soon after that we climbed out of the sand craft. Closer to the Mountains on the island we found the ark. The base called **The Ark of Destiny**. Then we headed inside.

The place didn't look like an office I had ever seen; I thought as soon as we entered. It looked like…well I don't even know how to word it. But it was made out of metal the place. WE all keep on looking around the room. "I thought a central office of a religious order would be more…" Virginia started to finish saying. "Yes…I had expected a more courtly and grand temple, but this is as if we're exploring a ruin." Clive said pulling his glasses up a bit. He sounded a bit surprised by how the place looked as well. "I guess nowadays, you kinda have to take it to new heights to secure followers…I can see why our faith is on the decline." Gallows said rubbing the back of his head a bit.

"No wonder they were so generous. They're in the right business. Maybe I should change Careers." Jet said placing a hand under his chin thinking about it. It wasn't a bad idea…about changing careers after seeing this place. "Then, whadday a say you team up with this future priest and we make a fortune together? I have some know-how and background about this kinda stuff, you know?" Gallows said looking toward Jet. I slowly looked toward Virginia. Yep, she looked angry. I watched her quickly turn toward gallows. "Stop it with your nonsense. Let's just hand over the Kizim fire and complete our mission." Virginia snapped. I shook my head a bit and so did Jet. Gallows rubbed the back of his head a bit.

We made are way into a door straight north of us. Then we headed down a long hall way into another door. We found are selves in the main room of the ark. We sat a man in the chair with orange chair up some stairs over us. Could that man by the leader of the ark? Lamium…was the leader name right? I thought. A man came up to us as we entered and Virginia handed over the fire crystal to him. Then the man hurried up the stairs to show Lamium. He got out of his chair and walked a bit forward to look down at us. "A job well done. Thanks to you; this Ark has taken another step toward the future. A small step, but absolute, none the less. Here is the reward we agreed upon. Please accept." Lamium then nodded to the one who took the fire crystal from us. That man handed over 5,000 gella to us.

We stared up toward the man named Lamium. Then Virginia spoke up. "Thank you very much…we're all glad to be of help. If I may…Is this energy crystal really going to prove useful?" Virginia asked. Why did she go and ask something like that? It shouldn't matter what they do with the flame crystal. "Of course, but before I explain, you must understand our dogma." Lamium said. "Many doctrines of salvations speak of fulfilling one's spirit in order to attain salvation after death. However, the doctrine of the Ark of destiny views the pursuit of mundane benefits as supreme and we worth and devote ourselves to it every day. There are many who shy away from us, interpreting our goal as merely money making…you demystify our doctrine, only. When peace of mind and tranquility lives can spiritual fulfillment be achieved." Lamium finished saying.

From what he said…It didn't sound like too much religious…more so about one's daily life. "So, it is not about seeking spiritual shelter, but taking care of your everyday life, first and fore most." Clive said. "There are many factors that threaten our everyday lives, but most of it can be blamed on our wasted environment. And we humans are not strong enough to face and accept this harsh environment. I do not possess a gracious disposition as to throw away my will to live. I have found the means from this planet, for people to improve their future. That is why I have created a **movement** putting to use ancient artifacts for the good of today." Lamium said. "Movement?" I whispered.

"Applying the technology of theses artifacts to improve the lives of people…this is a grand dream that cannot be realized by my powers alone. Fortunately, I have colleagues here who sympathize with my ideology. Each one of us may only be a tiny drop, but as we gather together and are guided in the right direction, we can become a torrent…This is what I firmly believe, and the reason I lead this movement." Lamium said closing his eyes. But I couldn't help but wonder how artifacts could really help people live better in this environment. "Interesting…so that's what the ark of destiny's doctrine is all about…It's completely different from ours. It's more practical—more down to earth, you know?" Gallows said looking toward the floor.

"We share the same basic ideology as Baskar. One thing that sets us apart is that we are most like volunteers rather then a monastic order." Lamium said looking toward gallows. "Could this building really be…" Virginia asked. "Yes, we were able to excavate the immigrant ship from folklore, and are using it as a shrine. Just as our forefathers of mankind pioneered the way to this planet, we too, are aiming for a new frontier we call the future." Lamium said. I couldn't believe it…we're inside the immigrant ship! Then that folklore was real! "We not only view this ship as our shrine, but as a symbolic representation of our materialized well." Lamium said smiling down toward us. A lot of the things he said we're hard to believe.

"Frankly, I'm surprised. I thought your explanation would deal with some kind of dream world, but…Ooops…I'm sorry…" Virginia said quickly covering her mouth. "Hah hah hah hah…sorry, I have no dream. My duty is to fight to attain repose, and not to look away from reality. Consequently, we have no dream—only harsh reality. Even the management of this order is not cheap." Lamium said laughing a bit to him self. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that…" Virginia said looking toward the floor. "No need to worry. Speaking of dreams, however…this will stray from reality, but would you be interest to hear?" Lamium asked us. "Sure…" Virginia said speaking up for all of us.

"The lost technology from the ruins is essential in keeping this order active and operating. We out source various drifters or conduct our own research to excavate these artifacts…some of the more substantial discoveries stem from dreams I experience." Lamium said. Did he have dream seen like gallows' little brother? "A dream? That sounds just like my kid brother." Gallows said rubbing his chin a bit. "Sometimes in my dream, a **girl** appears and blesses me with advice." Lamium said. A girl? And he listens to this advice this girl would give him? "A girl gives you advice?" Virginia asked.

"Yes. I do not know who this girl is, though…however, her words are always accurate and true. For example…this Ark of destiny we use are our shrine was granted by her." Lamium said. Something sounded fishy about this girl. How could just a dream…push someone like this? "I call this girl that guides me in my dreams, **The Saint**." Lamium said. Just then a worker of the ark ran into the room. "Is something the matter? I am in the middle of speaking to my guests." Lamium said sounding a bit angry. "Well uh…An unexpected situation has…" The worker started to say. "It is all right. Please continue." Lamium said.

"I have just received a report from survey point # 17, currently being excavated. Apparently, someone has broken in, wreaking havoc." The worker said. Virginia quickly looked toward Clive. "The prophets?" Virginia whispered. "The intruders are a group of three plus one pet. I repeat, a group of three and a pet. They are a party of four." The worker said. We all shook are heads a bit. It was Maya's team wasn't it? "Their descriptions: A vagarious young woman, a boy with explosives, a stuffed animal-like cat and a vicious looking man with an afro. They are all armed and extremely dangerous, the search group and the excavation group are being excavated. Security will retreat soon after." The worker finished saying.

"This is a terrible situation…according to the saint, this is where the energy crystals, **Aguelite** and **Germatron **are located…if they fall into the wrong hands…" Lamium cut him self off looking toward Virginia. "Are you all right?" He asked. No…I'm sure…she isn't especially because it has to do with Maya…I thought. "I think I know exactly who these intruders are…" Virginia said not looking up from the floor. "Are the drifters' acquaintances of yours?" Lamium asked. "B-B-But we're not associated with them in anyway!" Virginia said quickly waving her hands in front of her self. "If it all right with you, I would like to ask you to stop them." Lamium said. "Well…I do feel kinda obligated to…" Virginia said.

It isn't her fault…because what Maya when and did on her own free will. "However, we will only accept this as a formal assignment." Clive spoke up. Yeah…make money when you can right? "Rightly so. I will offer 10,000 Gella for this mission. I believe that is a fair price." Lamium said. Hell yeah it is. "Err…I feel really terrible about all this…" Virginia whispered. "I, too…was a drifter before I opened my eyes to this dogma. I fully understand your pride and honor as drifters. That is why I think you deserve that amount. However, I do expect you to perform up to its full value. I look forward to seeing what kind of job 10,000 gella will buy me." Lamium said smiling toward us.

"That's a lot of pressure…but we'll do our best…" Virginia said. But I could tell Virginia would be fired up for this one. So she could even her score with maya.


	20. Aguelite and Germatron Dont touch!

Ok I believe this chapter is a lot shorter then the others. But I had to get it done now. Because I will be gone by the end of the month; so I was trying to get everything done I need to get done. But still have another fun chapter to write. And thanks for the review Jessie. And I hope I can keep this story rated T.

Me: Well that is, if jet can keep his hands to him self that long.

Jet: what…was that? appears out of no where

Me: uh…bye! flees

Jet: Get back you stupid writer! he growled following after her

**Disclaimer: I don't own wild arms 3 and if I did…Fan girls would kill me.**

**Chapter 20: Aguelite and Germtron don't touch!**

We started to leave the room but saw Albert waving toward us. "Welcome to the central office of the ark of destiny. It's is great to see you again." Albert said smiling toward us. "I am also relieved to hear that you will be taking on the **Survey Point #17 **Mission." Albert said. "Uh yeah…about that do you know where it is location?" Virginia asked rubbing the back of her head. Me and Jet slowly shook are heads a bit. "To get to the survey point, head **South** from the Ark, and land on the first beach you see. Once you land, you will see a bridge, but do not cross—it just search around that vicinity." Albert finished telling us.

"Alright then; Now that we know where to go!" Virginia yelled holding an arm into the air. Jet rolled his eyes toward her. "Let's be off!" Virginia yelled running out of the room. We all shook are heads a bit. "She's sure full of energy…" Lamium said looking down toward us. "You don't know the half of it…" Jet whispered under his breath. Gallows started to laugh a bit. "We should hurry after are leader…" Clive said. We all slowly nodded to him leaving the main room of the ark. We made are way down the long hall way and back to the front door of the ark of destiny.

Virginia was standing at the front door waiting for us. "Come on! Come on! Let's go!" Virginia yelled to us. She started to wave her arms at her side. "Alright…alright…please calm down a bit Virginia…" Clive said waving his hand in front of him self. "Calm? Calm! I AM CALM!" Virginia yelled waving her arms around some more. Some of the workers on the ark of destiny started to stare toward us. "Jesus…will you calm down, big mouth? People are staring…" Jet whispered to Virginia.

Virginia quickly glared toward jet. "I…don't think that was the right thing to say…" I whispered to jet. "You think?" He asked glaring toward me. Well it was his own fault…for opening his big mouth and saying something like that to Virginia. He should know better by now…then to say something like that to her. Well maybe…I'm giving him too much credit. "Please Virginia…you need to calm down a little…" Clive whispered to her. "Hurrying into a mission as you are will only end in failure…" Clive pointed out. Virginia slowly looked up toward Clive.

"As leader of the team…your job is to make sure that you…your self is ready as well as the other members of the team…" Clive said nodding his head a bit. Clive was right…Virginia was trying to get this mission over and done with as quickly as she could. Virginia slowly looked toward the ground. "Yes…your right." She whispered shaking her head a bit. "I have to be up for anything especially as leader…I have to look out for the team as well…" She said looking up toward Clive. He slowly nodded to her. "Yes, now you're ready for Maya…" Clive whispered to her.

"Yeah…let's go everyone, we have to stop Maya and her team before they find the crystals gems!" Virginia said. We all slowly nodded toward Virginia. With Clive help…she was starting to sound like a real leader now. I could just hope…she would keep this up. And with that we left the ark of destiny. We headed back into the sand craft. We started to head south in the sand craft as we're told. We saw a somewhat of a hill with a beach. That had to be the place he was speaking of right? We then landed the sand craft at the beach and started up the hill. We saw a small bridge to the east. But we didn't cross it as we're told not too.

But close to the bridge we found the ruins. The ruins called **Survey Point #17. **We entered soon after we found the place. But as soon as we entered it looked more like a duging spot. But the problem was…the place was quiet. Too quiet with Maya and her team for being here; I wonder what in the world they are up too. "I thought it'd be a lot more hectic around here, but it's pretty quiet…" Gallows said looking around the area. "The workers must have evacuated before we arrived." Clive pointed out. "That's perfectly fine with me. I won't have to hold back." Jet said with a small grin a cross his face. I shook my head a bit looking around the area.

"I'm not really up for seeing her, but it's a job we took on…we have to stop Maya. We can't let her get the Aguelite and Germation energy crystals." Virginia said turning around looking toward us. We all slowly nodded to her. We headed down some stairs in front of us then inside the front doors of survey point # 17. We headed down a long hall way into an open door at the bottom. We headed down another hall way in this room and into a door straight at the bottom. Shortly after we entered the next room; we found Maya's team.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're like a bad rash. Or maybe you're a Schrödinger groupie?" Maya asked looking toward Virginia. "No! Not at all! You can't seem to stop getting in our way, can you?" Virginia yelled toward Maya. Oh boy…she always has to add to the fire Maya started with her. One day…I tell you…they will have a slap fight. Well…maybe they both need to be slapped to get it out of them? "You know very well that there's evil lurking behind the scene on filgaia! You have the power and strength to fight, yet you choose not to fight the enemy…Don't you want to fight for the good for the world? We're not supposed to be fighting each other!" Virginia yelled holding her arms out to her side.

Jet gave me a weird look. I slowly shook my head. Why would she even say that? If she knew Maya didn't care? Maya was only after one thing. Gems…that's all she cared about. And maybe her little brother too. "Fight for the good of the world, huh? Why don't you leave that to a super hero? Sorry, but I'm not interested." Maya said waving a hand in front of us. I knew she would say something like that. "I'm only interested in gems, one of these days; I'll find a gem so big, I won't be able to carry it." Maya said with a grin across her face. Virginia stepped forward a bit and started to open her mouth. "Ah-ah! Not a word!" Maya yelled to her. "I'm only interested in collecting Gems and that's that. You can't convince me otherwise. Now that you know, if you still want to meddle in our affairs; feel free to hunt us down. And somehow, if you're able to bring us down—maybe, just maybe I might lead an ear to what you have to say." Maya said.

And with that, Maya and her team started down the hall way in front of us. Virginia slowly shook her head a bit. "So, we can't talk it over like mature adults…we have to fight her, huh?" Virginia asked her self looking toward the floor. "We will just have to play it her way then, if she wants to be beaten that badly…I say give it to her…" I said with a small grin across my face. "Yeah…Let's go…" Virginia said. We nodded to her. We made are way down the hallway and into the door at the end. Again another room with a long hall way and an open door at the end. They should rename this place hallway point #17, I think.

But as we entered the next room we found an old friend. We stared at him. We saw Malik. Maya had gonna there before us. "Heh! So, there is no honor among thieves." Maya said looking toward Malik. "You're after the Aguelite and Germatron, aren't you?" Maya asked pointing toward Malik. "H-how did you know?" malik asked. "I'm here to stop people like you from getting the two crystals!" Maya yelled. "So just pack your bags and leave. Or else…" Maya whispered as a grin came into her face. "Damn…I'm out numbered…come forth my **artificial **minions!" Malik yelled. We watched as monsters appeared beside malik. "Artificial? What, you mean you created these Creatures?" Virginia asked covering her mouth.

"Indeed! The research confected by the council of seven highly surpassed the science of today. Attack, my minions! Listen to the donkey's orders and eliminate the enemy!" Malik yelled as the monsters came toward us. "Damnit to hell…" Jet whispered pulling out his arms. The monsters before us…weren't too strong at all. After some Gatlings they quickly fell. But after the monsters we're gone. We saw Maya's team had been standing there watching the whole time. Virginia looked pretty angry.

"Why didn't you help us?" You could have fought along side us, you know?" Virginia yelled toward Maya. Maya rolled her eyes toward Virginia. "Such a rambunctious lassie…you won didn't you? All's well that ends well." Maya said. I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. Didn't they ever get tired of fighting with each other? "Yes, but milady…I do not believe that man has given up." Todd said to maya. Maya slowly looked toward him. "Yeah, it aint gonna be easy standing up against him." Shady pointed out. "C'mon…Sis…" Alfred whispered to Maya. "Well…you do have a point, there…" Maya said covering her mouth. "Okay, then…we'll unite for the time being." Maya said looking toward us.

Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Jet and gallows didn't look too happy about the idea. Couldn't really blame them. Yeah…I'm sure they had a bad feeling about this as well. "Maya…" Virginia said with a small smile across her face. "But don't take it the wrong way. We're not joining forces for the sake of filgaia, or anything like that." Maya pointed out. "I just don't want the Aguelite and the Germatron falling into that man's hands." Maya said. "That's fine with me. I'm just happy that we'll be working as a team for a change." Virginia said holding her hand out toward Maya.

With that; all of us headed into the door in front of us. We all headed down a long hall way; with Maya and Virginia leading the way. So far…the two of them weren't having a problem working together. But as they say…the calm before the storm right? "Ah…umm..." I blinked a bit hearing a quiet voice. I looked to my left to find Alfred there. "Yes?" I asked watching him. He quickly shook his head a bit looking away. Weird…I wonder what that was about.

Jet glared a bit watching the kid. He didn't like how the kid was getting Sara's attention. Wait…what the hell? He was jealous of this kid? What the hell…is wrong with you jet? He just a kid! Jet yelled at him self inside of his head. He was acting like…only he should have her attention. Why…did he feel…no way did he act this way! When a kind of guy looked at her? "Damnit…to hell…" Jet whispered under his breath. "Did you say something Jet?" I asked looking over to him. He quickly shook his head a bit as he felt him self blush a little. "N-no…" he answered quickly looking away from me. Boy…are guys confusing…I thought as we entered the door way.

In this room…they're we're two paths. Oh boy…the trouble starts now…I thought. "It splits off into two paths…" Virginia said. "And each path seems to be blocked by its own barricade…" Maya said looking down both paths. "I think the candle stand holds the key to making our way across, so I'll take the upper left path." Virginia said pointing to the left path. "Then I'll take the lower, right path. But I just want you to know, that I always take the top bunk, so I'm making a sacrifice here. You better not mess up." Maya pointed out.

I couldn't help but wonder how long it would take them. We watched as Maya and Virginia started down the two paths. Virginia would throw her tinder crest to lower the barricade and Maya would step on the switch to lower Virginia's barricade. It didn't take them too long suprisely. But after Maya hit the last switch on her side; she ran inside the door in front of us. We quickly followed after her. In the next room we made are way down another hall way then into a door at the bottom.

We found another two path puzzle in this room. "Looks like we'll need to work together again." Virginia said. "Actually, I'm a little reluctant. After all, all my victories and glory have been won by my self alone." Maya pointed out. "Go through hardships together, and share joy together! That's how it goes." Virginia said smiling toward Maya. "Hmph! That's something someone who can't accomplish anything on their own would say. If you seriously mean that, then your life is going to be filled with complaints and bitterness." Maya said. I shook my head a bit watching the two. "Uhh…you think so…that wouldn't be good…" Virginia said rubbing the back of her head.

Maya when a bit faster stepping on the switches this time; Virginia did her best keeping up and lighting the torches. At the top of Virginia's path; she found a switch. So she when ahead and stepped on it; Then a door a bit north opened. Maya quickly ran on ahead inside the door. We quickly followed after her. We found are selves in another hall way. We started are way down it; and at the bottom we entered the door there; Then another hall way again. Really…they should rename this place, I wasn't kidding! We headed down the hall way and entered the door at the bottom.

We found another two path room. Oh boy…I thought. "Okay, it's time to get all chummy! As long as we share the same interest our bond is as strong as steel!" Maya yelled. "You don't have to sound so sarcastic…" Virginia said glaring toward Maya. "You know what? You're an incurable fool. A bond based on nothing will and can be broken without reason at a blink of an eye. But our bond now is bound by a common goal—although its just temporary, it's still reliable. Is there any other point in arguing!" Maya asked Virginia. "Well, uhh…Err…I…uhhh…" Virginia couldn't really get anything out of her mouth. "It's not that hard to understand. You and I are on good terms while we look for the Aguelite and the Germateron." Maya pointed out.

The two started down both paths. But after Virginia lighted the second torch; may when for the door. But Virginia yelled to her. Then Maya ran back stepping on the switch to lower Virginia's block thing. Then Maya hurried inside the door. We quickly followed after her.

We found Malik waiting for us. "Why do you seek the Aguelite and the Germatron. When you don't even understand its true value? We are only ones who can give life to and rejuvenate this dying planet!" Malik said. "But denying the life of others for that cause is wrong!" Virginia yelled toward him. "We are not denying it. We are expelling it by evolution. Yes…The seven of us…Our dream was to rejuvenate Filgaia…" Malik said. Did he say seven? He couldn't mean…that he really was part of the…I thought.

"To stand by **Yggdrasil**, and to perform creation based on re-creation, is what remains to be done!" Malik finished saying. "Coming through…make way!" Maya voice yelled. Maya team quickly headed for the door behind Malik. "W-W-Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Virginia yelled toward Maya. "Well, it sounded like it was going to be a long conversation, so we'll just be on our way." Maya said rubbing her neck a bit. I shook my head a bit; this was Maya's plan to start with…wasn't it? "Plus, I'm not interested and don't really understand what you're all talking about…ta-ta good luck!" Maya said waving to us then left the room.

"I can't stand here and do nothing after being made a fool of!" Malik yelled toward us. "I shall delay my original plans! But that's all right…Once I take care of you here; you will not be able to hinder our plans in the future! Unfortunately, I have other business to take care of, but I have just the right duo to keep you company!" Malik yelled holding his hands in front of him self. Was he casting a summoning spell? It had to be…this energy. I have felt it before. We watched as monsters appeared before us. They looked like…egg type monsters.

A small one and a big one; the big one loved to cast element attacks; from earth to fire to water to wind. And the little one loved to cast defense spells that up defense. But the two egg type monsters didn't stay standing too long. After some Gatlings they both soon fell. Malik had summoned monsters two times now. But he was only summoning monsters to by him self sometime to get ahead of us. "We should hurry on ahead…I'm worried about Maya…" Virginia said looking at the door in front of us. Clive nodded a bit toward Virginia. "Yes, let us hurry on…" Clive said as we made are way into the door in front of us. In the next room we started making are way up a long hall way and then into a door at the end.

As we entered; we found Maya standing in front of the two crystals. "It's about time…He much have had a lot to say." Maya said with a grin on her face. But the only thing was…where had malik gone I wonder. "Maya…you..." Virginia said holding a hand over her chest. "Well, now it's our turn to settle it." Maya said holding on of the crystals in both hands. I kept on looking around the room. I wonder…if malik was waiting for us to tire each other out or had he really given up on the crystals. "We have no reason to fight! This isn't the time or place!" Virginia yelled holding her hand out in front of her; out of no where one of the crystals came flying to Virginia. We're just lucky…she did catch it. And not drop it.

"WHOA…what's this for?" Virginia asked looking the crystal over. "That is the other half of my loot. I bet the only reason why you're here is because the super visor of the excavation site asked you to stop us." Maya said with a grin still on her face. Hehe…she knew all along didn't she? "As you know, we came here for the Aguelite and the Germtron…but we only have the Germatron. While on the other hand…you now have the Aguelite…do you understand what I'm getting at?" Maya asked pointing toward Virginia. Yeah…she did that to give Virginia a reason to fight her. They both wanted the other person's crystal.

"We both…have a reason to fight?" Virginia asked. "You catch on quick. That's what I like about you. You're sharp-witted." Maya said pushing her hair behind her shoulders. "But…Maya…" Virginia whispered. "You sure are slow to catch fire! Like I said earlier, if you want to interfere in my business, you'd better be prepared to bring us down! And I will do the same by crushing you to the ground, no hold barred!" Maya yelled shaking her head toward Virginia bit.

We watched as she held up a book with her left hand. "Dear…god…" jet whispered under his breath as Maya's team came toward us. She looked like she had some crazy green outfit on. Maybe…an old kind of fighter outfit I guess? Virginia stepped back a bit. "Today, I am the Fighter Artist!" Maya yelled toward us keeping her eyes closed. We all felt sweat drops roll down the back of are heads. "Based off the famous literary novel; **the plot to kill**!" Maya said opening her eyes looking toward her. That was a really bad name for a book.

They took out Todd first because he kept on healing Maya's team. "You took out Todd…not bad…but once I defeat you, we'll know for sure who's the strongest!" Maya yelled. Then they took out shady because of his element breath attack. And then they took out Alfred; saved Maya for last. It didn't take long for them to make Maya fall with some Gatlings attack. "I've been…defeated…ahhhhhhhh! This is so humiliating! This wasn't supposed to happen…" Maya cried lay on the ground. They all looked tired after the battle.

Virginia was breathing heavy. She was tired as well. "Why? Why do we have to fight like this?" Virginia asked looking at the floor. "There's no particular reason…but if I had to give one…It's because I love Gems…I told you before, remember?" Maya asked as Virginia slowly looked up to her. "I don't want to lie to my self about what I love most…I can fight and risk my life over anything that sparkles…" Maya said as she made her way to her feet. "Gems are my personal reward for doing my best and working hard…" Maya said with a smile across her face. Gems as a reward? Normal people normal go for gella or sweets as a reward. Maya sure was a weird one.

"You've gotten stronger, much stronger than the first time we met." Maya said holding a hand out to help Virginia to her feet. Maya then helped Virginia to her feet. "I had to…in order to make it this far…just like you; I was doing my best and working my hardest…" Virginia said to Maya. The others slowly made they was to they're feet as well. "This time, you win. So this belongs to you." Maya said handing the other crystal over to Virginia. "But don't misunderstand me. You have my respect, but that doesn't mean we're a team. Next time we meet, I'll show you a stronger me. Don't you forget that." Maya said with her eyes closed.

"Maya….okay…well when that time comes, I too will be stronger then I am now." Virginia said nodding to her self. Virginia then took out the other crystal and held them close to each other. They started to react to each other. Why do I have a bad feeling…right now? "Oh…I forgot to tell you…the energy crystals; Aguelite and Germatron are made of opposite properties. Whatever you do, make sure the two crystals don't come in contact with each other. Or else this ruin is gonna go kaboom." Maya finished saying opening her eyes looking at Virginia.

I should have known…something like this would happen. I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. "RUN FOR IT!" Maya yelled. As we started to run for it; jet glared toward Virginia. "We shouldn't be running for are lives…if someone…didn't make the crystals touch each other…" jet said sounding annoyed. "Gees….sorry, but if wouldn't have happened if Maya would have told me that sooner!" Virginia yelled toward jet. "Hey! Don't even try to blame this on me!" Maya yelled glaring at Virginia. "Just keep running!" I yelled as we quickly made are way out of the front door of the ruins; as the two crystals when off.

We all lost are balance as we hit the sand. We looked back at where the ruin had been; we only saw sand in its place now. I coughed up a bit of sand as I glared toward Virginia. I slowly sighed this mission was a failure. Without the two crystals…we would get no reward. How in the world would we…tell Lamium about this? Clive sighed a bit making his way to his feet. "Well…we should head back to the ark and report this failure…" Clive said shaking his head a bit. Virginia lower her head as we made are way back to the ark.

We made are way to Lamium's room; then Virginia started to tell him what had happened. "Hmmm…let me see if I have this straight…" Lamium said. "You successfully protected the Aguelite and Germatron from falling into the wrong hands, but due to your mishap you caused an explosion. And the intruders were able to make their escape during the chaos. Is that correct?" Lamium asked. He didn't sound too happy. But none of the less…it was Virginia's fault. "Yes, that's exactly what happened." Virginia sighed looking at the floor.

"Well, the workers were safely evacuated, and there were no reported injured so let's over look this incident, shall we?" Lamium said. I was surprised to hear something like that. He sure was a forgiving person. "Thank you very much!" Virginia said bowing her head to him. "Regarding your reward…taking into consideration the damage we have incurred, the balance is zero, do you object?" Lamium asked. We're lucky…that was the only thing he took from us.

"As long as you overlook what happened. That's fine…we're really sorry…" Virginia said rubbing the back of her head. "Please be at ease. I have taken a liking to your team. You are all faithful, trust worthy, and foremost full of energy…An ideal team of drifters!" Lamium said smiling toward us. Well…I guess it was a good thing…he liked us then. If he didn't….who knew how he would act. "W-we are…?" Virginia asked looking lost. "Yes, I believe I mentioned to you before, that I too used to be a drifter before starting this order…" Lamium said. We all slowly nodded to him. "That I was a good ten years ago…being the stubborn man that I am, I could not team up with anyone. That is why I have much admiration for your team. Of course I continued my adventures alone." Lamium pointed out.

"I still remember how tough and lonely it was to work as a lone drifter. Then one day I became lost during my adventure and for many days, I was hovering between life and death. I had lost all sense of time or day, and in an unconscious stupor, I found my self in front of a large tree." Lamium said closing his eyes. A tree? That was hard to believe. I thought…all tree we're gone. "But looking but now, that probably was not a big tree…this was where I cam into contact with various artifacts sources of past wisdom. And many documentary records. These are what helped me found this order. But above all this was the very first place the saint guided me to." Lamium said opening his eyes looking down toward us. There he when talking about that girl in his dream again. Why…did that girl sound so fishy? Maybe because this dream girl; could push someone into doing something in real life?

"Oh, forgive me. I seem to have gone off on a Tangent." Lamium said. "No, not at all. We were just amazed at your story." Virginia said smiling toward him. "A very interesting story, indeed; if you don't mind, please continue…" Clive said pushing his glasses up a bit. "I do not mind, but that is basically the end of the story." Lamium stated. "So then…how'd you find your way back?" gallows asked. "After being blessed with the artifacts and the knowledge, I was found semiconscious in a village called **boot hill**." Me and Virginia quickly stood back a bit hearing that.

"To this day I haven't the slights idea why I was found in that village…Apparently, I was lying unconscious by the foot of the entrance. Thanks to the friendly villagers who nursed me back to health, I soon left the village in search of the ruins. Yes…It was the excavation of this very ark of destiny. After that, I gave up on being a drifter; and guided by the saint, I started this order. The rest is history." Lamium said nodding to him self. "The crucial turning point to your story seems a little too vague…so, where is this big tree that you were supposedly guided to? As far as I knew, suck a place doesn't exist." Jet pointed out. Yeah…I didn't think a place like that exist as well. I have never seen any trees on filgaia. "That I do not know. Everything was enveloped in mist, obscured and blurred…but there is one thing that I do remember…the place where the saint guided me, and where I gained the artifacts and the wisdom…was a world of green and blue, that was the impression I got. It pains me not knowing what it means or signifies…" Lamium said.

A world of green and blue? As I sometimes see in my dreams. But the whole world I saw like that. But…was there really a place on filgaia like that? I wonder. "A world of green and blue…" Virginia whispered. "Sounds almost like a dream…wait, was it a dream?" Gallows asked rubbing the back of his head. "But one thing for certain is that this incident was reality, as you can see, I have excavated the immigrant ship, and I am leading this order as we speak…" well he did have a point. Maybe…just maybe this green and blue place on filgaia was real. Well…just maybe. "So, that is the basic accounts of my story…forgive me for rambling on as I did." Virginia shook her head a bit.

"Not at all; Information about ruins and artifacts are valuable for drifters." Virginia pointed out. "I'm glad you understand. Oh, and one more thing. I will grant you access to the order's library for your perusal. It houses much information about ruins and artifacts. I hope you find it useful." Lamium said smiling toward us. "Thank you very much. Well, we should be on our way." Virginia said. A library huh? I'm sure Clive will love this. With that we left the room and made are way down the hall way. After we made are way to the front door; we entered the upper left room. This room was the library of the ark of destiny.

We started to search around to see what we could find in here. The fourth book self in we found a list of the members of the council of seven. "Hey…this is a member's list of the council of seven…" Virginia pointed out taking the list off of the self. Clive then started to read it over. "The **Yggdrasil project** was a project of planetary proportions. It says here, the council of seven was replaced a number of times over the course of one hundred years." Clive pointed out. "Let's just cut to the chase, who were the last seven council members?" Gallows asked rubbing his chin a bit.

"The last seven council members…Yes, here it is. This was ten years ago…" Clive said then started to read the names off. "Lee halt Alcaste, Werner Maxwell…" so uncle really was part of them…how come I wasn't surprised? "Pete Inkapilia, Elliot Enduro…" Jet stood back a little. "Malik Bendict, Melody Vilente, and Duran Bryant." Clive said finishing reading all the names.

"So my father was part of the council of seven…and also…" Virginia said looking toward gallows. "Yeah…Lee halt, Malik and Melody…now we know for sure that the prophets were part of the council. And that the photo is a picture of the council of seven." Gallows said. "So the prophets used their technology to maintain or recreate their appearance of ten years ago." Clive said still looking the list over. "I now know that my father belonged to the council of seven. Let's go back to **boot hill** to look for more clues. From here boot hill would be on the **eastern plains region**…It's near a beach to the **Northeast**." Virginia said. We slowly nodded to her.

None of us saw how jet didn't say a word. Elliot Enduro, a member of the council of seven…he had the same last name as mine…is that just a coincidence? Jet wondered. We all looked toward jet. He jumped a bit when he saw everyone staring at him. "What's the matter? Your stomach hurt?" Virginia asked him. "WH-WHATEVER! I'm not a kid…we know where we're goin' next so let's just get movin! This place makes me uncomfortable!" Jet yelled waving a hand in front of him self. I watched his face turn a bit red. Was it because everyone was looking at him? Yeah…I guess that could be the reason. He normally didn't get this much attention.

But none of the less…we knew where to go next. We're heading back home to boot hill; where maybe we could learn more about Uncle's job. And I could only hope…I had done a good job…watching over Virginia so far.

(Author note: yeah I know this chapter wasn't very long sorry…the next one will be…so don't worry!)


	21. Home Sweet Home?

Yeah, got the next chapter done. And don't worry this one is a lot longer. Uh…yeah…I wanted to talk about Ekatrina a bit in the chapter. Because they never really speak of Virginia's mother very much in the real wild arms 3 game. So…I did. But here a question for all you readers…after this chapter can you guess why…Sara can speak to the guardians without a medium? Or why she can't remember much about her past when she was little? Let's see if anyone can guess! And thanks to all you reader, we have hit 1000 hits! Well I'll be gone by the end of the month so I had to get this chapter done. So I did, so see ya guys again next month!

**Disclaimer: I don't own wild arms 3 and if I did…Fan girls would kill me.**

**Chapter 21: Home sweet Home?**

I wonder how long it had been…maybe a month or two from when my self and Virginia left home; left boot hill together. But a lot had happened in so little time. Me and Virginia had met three people we're now traveling with. Yeah…three guys that sure would surprise people back home huh? Some people thought I was a man hated. But I guess for a lot of the part…I pretty much was. But I guess…I did get along with Clive alright; As well as jet. Yeah…I'm sure everyone would be surprised. Specially…I don't normally return to boot hill before three months.

That what I normally did, when I was traveling alone. Yeah…I guess I miss those days a bit…especially because I didn't have to listen to big mouth all the time. Yeah it was a lot quieter then. Quieter then? Huh…I wonder how long ago…I became a drifter; had I been 14 or 15. Yeah that sounded right. What was my reason to become a drifter? That was an easy question. That had only one answer. I wanted to find my uncle. I was sure…he had answers about why I couldn't remember so much. And about whom my parents we're as well. I don't know why I was sure of these things but I just was.

I guess…I had been lost in thought for a bit. I then heard Virginia call to me. "SARA! COME ON! We are leaving!" she yelled toward me. "I'm coming!" I yelled back to her; as I hurried out of the ark of destiny's library. I found the others waiting at the front door of the ark. I guess…it was time to head home and face the music as they say.

Yeah…The music Indeed. I have done as best as I could to watch over someone like Virginia. She's not really…an easy person to watch over…after all. Danger loves to follow her where ever she's goes. "On to boot hill!" Virginia yelled hurrying out of the front door of the ark. "…Why does she have more energy then normal?" Jet asked sounding annoyed. "I think…she's a bit home sick…" I whispered. Clive nodded a bit. "That very normal…when one is always from home for sometime…" Clive pointed out. I didn't say…but we haven't been gone very long at all. Yeah…It had to be just a month or two. Maybe it just felt longer to Virginia; because of everything that had happened.

Yeah…that had to be it; Or maybe because she never left the village before. "We should hurry…or she may try to leave without us…" Gallows said. We slowly nodded and made are way out of the ark of destiny. Virginia was waving at us from the sand craft. "Come on!" she yelled waving her arms at her sides. I could her Clive laughing a bit to him self. Virginia still acts like a child on times. And this was one of those times. We quickly made are way to the sand craft.

"Someone in a hurry…" Jet growled. Virginia quickly glared toward Jet. I slowly shook my head a bit watching the two. "Well…if you wish to leave leader, we should climb inside…" Clive pointed out. Virginia quickly stopped glaring toward jet; and she started to climb into the sand craft. Then gallows started to climb inside as well. Then Clive did. Good because I didn't want to climb in after gallows knowing him…he would try to look up my dress or something.

I then looked to jet. He nodded his head a bit looking toward me. With a look that said you go first. So I did; and Jet followed climbing inside. Soon after that…we're off toward boot hill. The problem was…Virginia was a lot more hyper then normal. A bit too much! She was close to bouncing off of the walls; with all the energy she that. "Uh…Virginia…I think you should sit still a bit…" Gallows said sweating a bit watching her walking around in a circle on the deck. "I can't help it…I can't wait to get home!" She cried.

Jet glared a bit watching her. "How long have you been gone anyways?" Virginia looked like she didn't know. "Umm…" she started to rub her head a bit. "You know…I have no idea!" She said starting to laugh. I watched the three boys fall backward. "Two months if even that…" I said giving Virginia a look. "Oh? Really…that a lot shorter then I thought…" Virginia said. "Thought! You didn't even know!" Jet yelled toward her. "So…what's your point?" Virginia asked. Jet quickly let out a loud yell. Virginia looked lost watching him. Jet quickly looked toward the floor. "Why…do I keep talking to her?" Jet asked him self. I shrugged a bit as I rubbed his back a little.

Virginia could make a full grow man cry without trying I tell you. But she just makes Jet question his insane. Gallows and Clive had half smiles on they're faces. I guess…they may have found it partly funny? "I'm going up to the roof!" Virginia yelled out of nowhere hurrying up the stairs; her being alone on the roof? Boy did I smell trouble. I gave Clive a look. "Gallows…if you could go up there to watch are leader…I would send Jet…but…" Clive cut him self off as he found Jet glaring at him. "Alone with her! NEVER!" Jet yelled.

"Uh…yeah sure…" Gallows said hurrying up the stairs following Virginia to the roof. Clive smiled a bit turning toward the wheel. "If you could Sara…just tell me where the beach is…" Clive said placing his hands on the wheel. I nodded a bit heading up to Clive. "It's that beach pass where the survey point was…you see the place I'm speaking of?" I asked pointing to the beach. "Yeah…It's that beach northeast right…?" Clive asked. "Yeah, that it. The village…isn't very far from the beach…" I pointed out.

"Understood…we should be there shortly…" Clive said. I heard some foot steps; then I slowly looked to my right. "Feeling better now?" I asked. "As long as I don't have to deal with Virginia for a bit…" Jet answered closing his eyes. "Well…uh…" I started to say. "You will have to deal with her when we get to the beach." I pointed out. I heard him quickly growl a bit. He really didn't want to deal with Virginia, did he? He just shrugged a bit keeping his eyes closed.

Then out of no where the sand craft quickly stopped. Me and Jet quickly lost are balances falling from are feet. "What the hell are you doing, Clive!" Jet yelled to him. "Shh…!" he whispered. He sounded nervous about something. "What is it?" I whispered to Clive. "I thought I saw something…move in the sand in front of us…" Clive whispered. "Dune monster…?" Jet asked. Clive slowly nodded to his question. The smallest noise would tell the dune monster…where we're are. I could just hope big mouth didn't say anything. "What the hell is that!" I heard someone yell.

"Oh crap…" Jet whispered. The dune monster quickly came out of the sand. It was coming toward us. "It's going to hit us!" Clive yelled. "Can't you move out of the way in time?" Jet yelled to Clive. "No…I can't!" Clive yelled as the monster hit us. I quickly last my balance again hitting on the left side of the wall. "Ouch…Gees…" I whispered rubbing my side of my head. I felt something press into my right side. I found violet eyes staring up at me. It looked like jet had lost his balance as well. His face was so red…but I was sure my face was just as red.

"Is everyone alright?" Clive yelled. "Fine up here!" Gallows yelled. "Jet, Sara are you al--!" Clive cut him self off looking toward us. Jet quickly looked from me to Clive then to me again. "I-It's not what it looks like!" Jet yelled. "I-I just lost my footing!" Jet cried. Clive didn't say a word as he turned back to the wheel. Did it really look that bad? I wonder. He really did just lose his footing that was all nothing more. But the look Clive gave us. It said sure…it was Just that.

"Virginia we need a flash bomb now!" Clive yelled. "Alright!" Virginia yelled and fired a flash bomb at the monster. It would buy us a little time but not much. "Virginia, Gallows I need you two to stay up there…" Clive yelled up to them. "Understood!" They both yelled back. "I will stay and take care of the wheel…" Clive said. "What?" Jet asked standing up and stepping away from me. "What about the gun?" Jet asked. "I will need you to take care of that Jet; Sara please helps him load the Ammo." I slowly stood on my feet nodding to Clive. "Alright…" I whispered. "I want you two to fire all the ammo at once. That will be are best changes to take the monster down…" Me and jet slowly nodded loading the gun.

Jet looked up toward me for a second. He quickly started to blush again. I did my best not to look at him right now. We didn't have time for it anyways. "It's loaded…" I told Clive. He slowly nodded, "Fire!" He yelled. "I'll do it…" Jet whispered as he quickly pulled the trighter. We could only hope this would kill this monster off. After all the ammo was fired the monster lucky disappeared. We all sighed a bit seeing the monster was truly gone. "Thank god…" jet whispered falling into his knees. But he knew one thing for sure…this never would have happened if big mouth would have kept her mouth closed.

"Uh…Clive could you please hurry to the beach before something more happens?" I asked. Clive slowly nodded to me started the sand craft toward the beach again. Soon after that we landed at the beach. Then we climbed out of the sand craft. "Yes, we are about home!" Virginia cried. I watched as Jet right eye twitched a bit as he looked at Virginia. "But…I still wonder how in the world that Monster found us…" Virginia said placing a hand under her chin. I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head.

She couldn't be serious…right? I thought. Then again…this was Virginia after all. "I'll kill her…" I heard Jet whisper. I quickly looked to Clive as he looked to me. Then I slowly looked back to Jet. He quickly started toward Virginia. I quickly grabbed into his right arm and Clive grabbed onto his left. "Let go of me! I'm going to kill her!" Jet yelled. "Jet!" Me and Clive yelled at the same time trying to hold him back. "Let go of me! I said!" He yelled trying to break free. Boy…was he stronger then he looked! Me and Clive together we're having trouble holding him back.

He was moving around wild like. But as Jet just about pulled his arm free from my hold I felt his arm hit me on the right side of my chest. Jet quickly stopped moving. And I slowly let go of his arm. I felt my face slowly become deep red. "Jet?" Clive asked. But jet didn't answer. Clive looked over jet's shoulder and found a tomato color on his face. Clive slowly smiled a bit letting go of his arm. "C-Clive?" I asked. "Well…as long as something else is on his mind, Virginia should be alright…" Clive said smiling toward me. Something else? What was he talking about?

I can't believe I did that…Jet thought. He slowly looked down at his right arm. My arm…it hit her…He thought. He quickly started to shake his head. Why the hell am I thinking about it! He heard him self yell inside of his head. It wasn't like…he liked how it felt on his arm…right? Jet felt his face quickly turn deeper red. Why the hell was he even asking him self a question like that. "Ahhhh!" Jet yelled rubbing his hands in his hair. I looked a bit confused watching the silver hair boy. Why was he yelling anyways? Clive started to laugh a bit.

I turned to Clive looking confused toward him. He slowly waved a hand toward me. Somewhat saying with his hand, it's nothing. I shrugged a bit. "Are we going to boot hill or what?" Virginia yelled toward us. "Yes…yes lead the way, leader…" Clive said smiling toward Virginia. "Ok!" Virginia yelled hurrying south toward the village. Gallows and Clive quickly followed after her. Jet was just standing there and staring toward the ground. "You alright?" I asked him. "I-I'm fine…" He growled hurrying after the others. Gees…what got into him…I wonder. I shrugged to my self as I hurried after the others. Into home…Into boot hill I guess.

Boot hill wasn't far from the beach we landed at. The village was just a bit north by a beach. I guess…we are home again. We headed into the village shortly after finding it. I shook my head a bit as we entered the village. Boot hill is a farming town. And that is what it is known for as well. "So…this is Virginia's and Sara's hometown?" Clive asked looking around. "I don't have a hometown…" I said quickly. "Oh come on Sara! You have lived here for ten years! And you still don't think of it as your hometown?" Virginia asked. "Yep, that's right." I said nodding a bit. Virginia quickly started to shake her head a bit.

"Ugh…fine, let's just head on home!" She yelled pointing to the house on top of a small hill in front of us. "Are house is up there!" Virginia pointed out. "Well please lead the way, leader…" Clive said with a smile. Virginia nodded and started toward the house. We slowly followed after her. There were just so many people I don't want to run into. And normally…my luck is good. So I don't see them. But…I had a feeling I wouldn't be that lucky today. We started up the small hill. We're about to the house's front door when I heard someone. "Yo, Sara!" The guy voice called to me. Crap…damn me and my bad luck…I thought.

I slowly turned around. I watched Neil slowly walk up to me. "Uh…Hi Neil…" I said rubbing my cheek a bit. Yeah…really didn't want to see Neil. "Hey Neil!" I heard Virginia yell to him. "Oh? Back so soon? Then I guess you did give up being a drifter." Neil said grinning a bit. "I did not!" Virginia yelled waving her arms at her sides. I glared at Neil. He started to laugh a bit. "I couldn't help it…I had to ask…" He said grinning toward me. "Well…don't come crying to me when she beats the crap out of you…" I whispered to him. "Cold…as ever…" Neil said shaking his head a bit. "If you really have to know!" Virginia started out of no where. "Me and Sara are traveling with these guys as a team…" Virginia said pointing to Clive and the others behind her.

Neil slowly looked over to me. "I don't see how you can stand it…" Neil whispered to me. I wasn't going to disagree wit him. But…I knew how Virginia would react if I did agree with him. "What was that?" Virginia asked glaring toward Neil. "Uh…I don't see how you can…can it?" Neil said stepping back a bit. Virginia looked lost. But then again she was always lost. And Neil was lucky for that. "I need to steal Sara for a bit…" Neil said grinning toward Virginia. "Ok, but don't keep her too long or Aunt and Uncle will think she ran off again." Virginia grinned a bit making her way toward the front door of the house. The others slowly followed after her.

"Who was that Virginia?" Clive asked. "Umm…I guess you could say a child hood friend of mine and Sara's." Virginia said. "I thought he was Sara's boyfriend at first." Gallows said with a laugh. Jet quickly stopped in his tracks hearing that line. "Ha ha! He wishes!" Virginia said with a giggle. "He been after her for a long as I can remember but…she always turns him down." Virginia said opening the door to her house as Clive and gallows followed her inside. Jet slowly turned around glaring toward the guy called Neil. Jet didn't like how the guy kept grinning as he looked toward Sara. Jet felt tinted off just watching this guy for some reason. Jet slowly headed toward them.

I gave Neil a look as I watched him. I knew what he wanted to talk about or should I say ask. "Hey…Sara would you like to…" Neil started to finish saying. "No." I quickly answered not letting him finish. "You didn't even let me finish…" Neil growled. "Because I know…what you we're going to ask…and the answer is still no!" I yelled pointing a finger toward him. "Gees…ok." Neil said rubbing the back of his head. "If you really want a girlfriend then go after Virginia…I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Neil quickly shook his head toward me. "Virginia? Hell no!" He said waving his hands in front of him self. I couldn't help but smile hearing that from Neil.

"Huh? Who are you?" Neil asked looking behind me. I slowly turned around to look. I saw Jet standing there. "Jet? I thought you when ahead with Virginia…" I said looking toward him. He just shrugged toward me. "Oh…is he one of the guys who Ginny was speaking of?" Neil asked. I slowly nodded. "Yes, this is Jet enduro…Jet this is Neil…but Neil just a pain in the ass like Virginia…" I said feeling a small grin com into my face. "Hey!" Neil yelled toward me. Jet didn't say a word. "It's still weird…seeing you anyway by guys let alone three of them…" Neil pointed out. I quickly looked toward Neil and sticked my tongue out at him. Neil shook his head a bit looking toward Jet.

"Anyways it's nice to meet you jet." Neil said holding a hand out toward Jet. Jet looked at Neil's hand for a second then looked away. "Not too friendly huh? I'm sure you and Sara get along well…" Neil said slowly letting his hand fall to his side. "What makes you say that?" Jet asked. "So…he does talk!" Neil said. Jet rolled his eyes toward Neil. I slowly looked to Jet. "Why…do you know only weird people?" He asked. I slowly shrugged to him. "When I find that answer I'll tell you." He nodded to me a bit.

"Well that all I wanted Sara." Neil said with a grin. "But…I'll ask you again, next time I see ya!" He said stepping back a bit. "And the answer will still be no." I said closing my eyes. "Hey…can't blame a guy for trying." Neil said as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I quickly opened my eyes blushing toward him. "Hehe…love that reaction…" Neil said smiling toward me. Neil then felt something looking at him out of angry. He slowly looked toward Jet. His left eye was twitching as he glared toward Neil. Neil gave the silver hair boy a weird look at first then he understood why the boy was glaring at him.

"Oh…I see…" Neil whispered to him. "See what?" Jet asked. "You like Sara a lot don't you?" Neil whispered back to him. Jet quickly started to blush. "I-I don't know what your talking about." Jet said quickly closing his eyes. "What did you say to him?" I asked glaring at Neil. "Nothing…Nothing! Just guy talk." Neil said slowly backing away. "But jet…if you do! I'm not giving up without a fight!" Neil yelled to him. Can we say rival? Jet slowly opened his eyes looking lost toward Neil. Then Neil quickly headed away from us. Weird…I wonder what that was about. "What did he say to you?" I asked looking at Jet. "Nothing Important…Just crap." Jet answered looking away from me.

"We should hurry to the house…before the others think we ran off." I pointed out. Jet slowly nodded to me. But I couldn't help but wonder why jet had waited for me. We slowly headed over to the front door of the house. "Jet?" I asked. "What?" he whispered to me. "Why did you wait for me?" I asked turning to look at him. "I-I didn't really wait…I just didn't want to enter the house with big mouth and others…" Jet said quickly looking away from me. Did his face just turn a bit red? I think it did…but I wonder why. Hmm…maybe I'm just seeing things I thought.

I slowly turned back to the door and slowly opened it. Then I headed inside and jet followed inside after me. I watched as I entered the house everyone all turned to look. "Uncle Tesla…Aunt Shalte I'm home!" I yelled to them. They both nodded to me. "Well I thought at first you had ran off and left Virginia alone." Aunt Shalte said. I started to laugh a bit. "Not let…" I whispered under my breath. "Did you say something, dear?" Aunt Shalte asked. I slowly shook my head a bit stepping aside from the door way; then Jet entered the house looking around a bit.

"Oh….and who is this?" Aunt Shalte asked looking to Jet. Jet didn't say a word as he just blinked toward her. "That Jet, Aunt Shalte…" Virginia said. "He one of the guys traveling with us…" Virginia finished saying. "Enduro…Jet Enduro…" Jet whispered to Shalte. "Enduro?" She looked a bit surprised by jet's last name. "Is something the matter Aunt Shalte?" I asked. She quickly shook her head a bit. I guess…Virginia didn't tell them the main reason why we came home. Virginia slowly nodded to her self a bit. "The main reason we came home today was because there's something I…I mean we wanted to find out about Daddy…" Virginia said. "My brother Werner?" Uncle Tesla asked. "I saw Daddy…He's alive." Virginia said nodding to her self. Virginia when ahead and told them where we saw Uncle I mean Werner. It took sometime…for them to stop being so surprised.

But couldn't blame them; they thought he had been dead for years. "I threw out most of your father's belongings, thinking he was dead. All that's left is this notebook he used to carry about." Uncle Tesla said looking to the book on the table. "May I have a look?" Clive asked. "By all means, much of it, I do not understand." Tesla pointed out. Clive picked up the book then opened it reading some of it over. "Hmm…None of his note tell us anything new…hmm?" Clive sounded surprised about something.

"What? What is it?" Virginia asked Clive. "There is some new information here about the Yggdrail project. Hmm…The **Yggdrasil system **plays a major role within the Yggdrasil project…this system was responsible for promoting environmental life energy at an explosive rate. The planetary energy produced from this system was to be distributed to the entire planet through microscopic machine colonies." Clive said taking a break from reading. It couldn't be as it sounded. Could little machine really help the land grow? "What does that mean, Microscopic machine colonies? Ah, forget it. Go on." Gallows said. He sounded a bit lost but couldn't really blame him there. "Ahem…The yggdrasil system works the exact opposite of a regular tree. In stead of taking in nutrients from the soil as normal trees would…The Yggdrasil system was supplying the ground with nutrients, in order to promote the revitalization of the planet. I see…Hence the name, Yggdrasil System." Clive said nodding to him self.

Did that mean…the Yggdrasil system was like a living stick of life energy? I wonder. "Can you explain that in words we can understand?" Jet asked. Yeah…that was a good idea. Then none of us would be too lost. "Yggdrasil is a name that appears in ancient mythology or folklore as we know it. It is a large tree located in the center of the world, said to create and protect the world. At the foot of the yggdrasil are deep forests and blue lakes as far as you can see." Clive said. Yeah…I remember hearing about that before. Wait…a tree surrounded by forests and blue lakes? That sounds just like what Lamium told us, I thought. Virginia quickly stood up. "Hey, wait a minute! The Yggdrasil is a big tree? With deep forests and crystal blue lakes surrounding it? That's just like…" Virginia cut her self off. She was thinking the same thing I had been.

Jet looked surprised as well. "…what the head honcho at the Ark of destiny said." Jet said. "Uh…then the yggdrasil from folklore actually exists? I mean…the Yggdrasil system that daddy was involved in must be out there somewhere!" Virginia cried. Clive nodded toward her. "Thanks Uncle Tesla! We knew, we'd find out something if we came back home." Virginia said with a smile across her face. "We did?" I said looking a bit lost. "Did you find an important lead?" Tesla asked. "If the Yggdrasil system exists, then that's where we can find Daddy. I know, I don't know for sure, and I might have said that on a whim, but I want to believe it's true!" Virginia said still with that smile across her face. I haven't seen her, this happy for sometime.

"So, we look for the yggdrasil system, then? Of course we are all with you on this." Clive said. WE all slowly nodded. "A system that can rejuvenate the planet…by looking into this, we may be able to track down the cause of filgaia's decay." Clive said smiling. I Guess Clive was happy to know that he was back on track for what he was searching for. "Thanks, everyone! I knew you guys were coming all along. After all, we're a team right?" Virginia asked looking around. Gallows slowly nodded to Virginia. Jet just shrugged as his answer. "So, there we have it. We'll be outside getting ready." Gallows aid standing in front of the door. The others slowly headed outside. Me and Virginia looked toward are Aunt and Uncle.

"Virginia…assuming you find your father. What will you do then?" Uncle Tesla asked Virginia. "I don't know…I don't know what I want to do, or what will come of it. I had a chance to talk to him…But I got all confused and flustered and I said just the opposite of how I felt at the time. It's not about what I expect or want to happen after I find him…I just want to see him, and talk to him." Virginia said sighing a bit. Virginia…I thought as I watched her. "There's so much I want to talk to him about…and after we talk then we'll decide what to do…" Virginia finished saying. Tesla slowly looked toward me nodding a bit. "Thank you for watching over Virginia. Please keep doing so, Sara." Uncle Tesla said with a soft smile across his face. I slowly nodded to him. "Don't worry I will…" I whispered to him. Tesla slowly looked back over to Virginia.

"I understand. Fly to where you heart leads you. You're not a little girl anymore. No matter what happens, I believe you've got the strength to accept it. Now, take to the sky!" Uncle Tesla said. I smiled a bit hearing him say something like that to Virginia. Virginia slowly looked over to me; then I nodded to her. Then She looked back toward are Aunt and Uncle. "Thank, Uncle Tesla. But even though I'm not a little girl anymore, and I'm all grown up…Can I still come back here? I love both of you very much, and this house, this village…Everyone I can still come back right?" Virginia asked. Uncle Tesla slowly headed up to Virginia. "Of course. You'll always be our little girl. Don't worry about not having a place to come home too just hold your head high and continue forward, that's all." Virginia slowly nodded to Uncle.

"We better be on are way." Virginia said. "Alright, please be careful both of you…" Aunt Shalte said giving us both a hug. "We will…" Me and Virginia both said at the same time. Then we headed outside to meet with the others. "Did you say your goodbyes?" Clive asked looking toward us. Virginia looked to me for a second. I slowly nodded. "Yeah, kinda…I think I feel better then the last time I left, though. I was a little nervous about returning home, but I'm fine." Virginia said rubbing the back of her head a little. "Hey, don't worry 'bout us, if you wanna take your time go ahead." Gallows said holding a hand up a bit. Virginia slowly shook her head a bit. "Thanks, but I'm itching to get moving. Let's be on our way." Virginia said to us. We all slowly nodded to her as we started to make are way; away from the house and down the small hill.

But as we got close to leaving the village we heard a voice we all knew too well. "What time is it, mister wolf?" We all quickly turned toward the voice. We found Janus standing there. I held my hand over my arms. "Janus Cascade…what are you doing in my village?" Virginia asked placing a hand over her mouth. "Oh…so, this is your hometown, huh? I had no idea. I needed to take care of some business, so I just followed you here." Janus said with a grin. What in the world could he be up too…out here? I wonder. "Come to think of it, this is a really nice place." Janus said looking around. "Hey, Princess. I wonder what it'll sound like when such a nice town like this is completely flattened?" Janus said with a laugh. Virginia quickly ran in front of us.

"What are you planning to do? I will defend this village with my life! So if you lay one finger on…" Virginia started to finish saying. "Hey, ease up, Princess. I have absolutely no intention of duking it out with you." Janus said rubbing a hand in his hair. Why the hell…did he come here…then I wonder. "So, why did you follow me here?" Virginia asked. "Oh, I just came to gather some info, that's all. Say, wouldn't you like to know what we're doing next?" Janus asked grinning toward us. Was Janus joking? Or what he trying to make us run into a trap? "Careful…This is probably a…" Clive whispered toward Virginia. "Yes, a trap. But even if it is, you'd still try to stop us. No?" Janus asked stepping toward us a bit.

"What…are you planning?" Virginia asked. "We're headed to the last pillar point, or guardian shrine as you call it, to extract life energy." Janus said. He looked proud of what they we're doing too. How could you be proud of doing something like that! Gallows quickly try to run to Janus; but Jet held him back. "You still haven't learned your lesson from last time, huh?" Gallows asked Janus. "I guess not. The guardian's energy is too good to pass up. It gives the body plenty of zip!" Janus said with a laugh. That just sick…to do that to the guardians…I thought.

"We…actually, they are planning to create something with this guardian energy. I don't know if it has something to do with that evolution they're always ranting about, but…I'm pretty sure it goes against your pristine morals as defender of Justice, or whatever. So you better stop 'em, Princess." Janus finished saying. He was telling us this…because he didn't care for them as well right? "Fine! We'll take care of them." Virginia said looking toward the ground. "That's the spirit. Defenders of justice have to step up to the plate when the whole world is about to fall into crisis, right?" Janus asked. I wish…he would stop saying that. Janus slowly walked pass us and toward the exit of town. We slowly turned watching him. Janus winked toward me.

Ugh…eww they're goes my stomach, I thought. "Wait!" Virginia cried. "Why are you telling us this?" Virginia asked. "Oh…Did I forget to tell you? It's a trap." Janus smiled toward us then disappeared. We slowly looked toward Gallows. "Where's the last guardian shrine?" Virginia asked. "Sorry, but for a guy like me who hasn't kept up with his studies, I have no idea…But…I'm sure Granny would know. Looks like we have to rely on her again." Gallows said holding a hand on his forehead. "Okay, Baskar Colony it is. We gotta do all we can to protect the last guardian." Virginia said looking around to the others.

"Well how about we rest here for the day?" Clive asked. Virginia looked a bit lost. "Baskar colony is a bit away even in the sand craft…" Clive pointed out. It wasn't a bad idea. I was sure everyone was getting tired by now too. "Yeah…" Virginia whispered to her self. "Let's all rest up here today…and we will head out to Baskar tomorrow." Virginia said. We all slowly nodded toward her. I guess we would all do are own thing in town for a bit. I knew what I wanted…or should I say need to do.

Gallows quickly left us seeing two ladies walk by. Virginia when to go talk to Aunt Shalte; And Clive when to go talk to Uncle Tesla. Jet headed off toward the front of the village. I was glad to finally be alone. I made my way toward the house but when east away from the house. I stopped in front of the small grave yard. I had a lot to tell someone. "Ekatrina…" I whispered walking up to the first grave on the lower east side of the grave yard. "I'm back…Aunt Ekatrina…" I whispered staring down at the stone in front of me. I had never met Virginia's mother Ekatrina. She passed away before I came to boot hill. But none of the less…I told her…what was going on. It-It just felt normal to do this.

"I know I haven't been gone long…" I started to say. "But traveling with Virginia…makes it feel longer…because of her hyper ness and all…But you know how she is right?" I asked kneeing down to the stone. Even those I knew I wouldn't get an answer. Virginia…about never spoke of her mother; Maybe because it was too painful for her too. But I wonder…what kind of person…She was. I couldn't help but wonder. But one thing I was sure of was;…I was sure her mother had been very kind. "You don't have to worry Ekatrina…I am watching out for Virginia…she's in good hands." I whispered feeling a small smile come into my face.

"And I'm not alone…looking out for her…we are traveling with three guys as well." I said nodding to my self. "First Clive…who is really a book smart guy…he searching for the reason why filgaia is the way it is; then There gallows an ex-priest who became a drifter…he's a character to say the least…" I started to giggle to my self remembering when jet tried to push gallows down a hole. "And finally there Jet. He's isn't really one for words. But his actions say more then his words ever could." I felt my eyes slowly close. Jet…I thought. I slowly shook my head a bit. "I guess…it's a bit hard to believe but…I'm getting along with them pretty well, especially Jet. Me and him are slowly becoming pretty good friends." Why did I feel my self blush after saying that? Maybe…I'm just warm from the sun? Yeah…that has to be it.

"Sara?" I blinked a bit hearing a voice call my name. I slowly turned to look. Jet was standing at the front path of the grave yard. He gave me a weird look. "What?" I asked. "What in the world are you doing?" He asked slowly walking up to me. "Speaking with Ekatrina." I said quickly answering him. He quickly looked around. I slowly shook my head at him. "No no. Ekatrina's right here!" I said pointing to the grave stone. "A…dead person?" Jet asked giving me a look like I was crazy. "Yes…I guess…you could say that…" I said slowly standing up. Jet stared down at the stone. "She was…Virginia's mother…" I whispered. Jet didn't say a word.

"…So you met her that way…" He whispered still staring at the stone. "No…I never met her." I whispered to him. "What?" He asked as he quickly looked up at me. "Ekatrina…Aunt Ekatrina passed away before I came to boot hill…" I slowly closed my eyes. "Virginia still hasn't fully recovered from her mother passing away…" Jet didn't say anything. But I didn't think he would. "I was asked to com find you before big mouth starts calling for you…" Jet said looking away. "Ok…we should go then…" I slowly opened my eyes looking toward Jet. He slowly nodded and started to lead the way out of the grave yard. Don't worry Ekatrina…I'll keep watch over Virginia…I promise…I thought.

As I followed Jet out of the grave yard and toward the house; to my surprise jet opened the front door of the house and held it open for me. "Well thank you, jet." I said smiling toward him as I entered the house. "Whatever…" Jet whispered rubbing the back of his head with his free hand; then just slowly followed me inside after. "There you are Sara! Can you please come over here?" Aunt Shalte asked. I slowly nodded to her and headed over to her. "Can you test this? So I know what spices to add in?" She asked. I slowly nodded to her a bit as I tested it for her. "As long as it isn't like Virginia's dish…" jet growled. I glared toward Jet. "W-what?" He asked stepping back a little. I slowly shook my head a bit as I turned back to Aunt Shalte.

"I believe it only needs a bit of black pepper." I told her. "Oh, yes…thank you Sara." She said with a smile. I slowly nodded to her. Then I slowly headed up stairs. Jet watched Shalte watch Sara leave the room. "She…looks so much like you Ekatrina…" Shalte whispered. Sara…looks like, Virginia's mother? Jet wondered. Shalte had forgotten jet was in the room. She slowly turned to surprised to see the silver hair boy looking toward her. Jet didn't say a word to her. Then jet slowly headed to the front door then left the house. Shalte quickly shook her head to her self. "Why in the world…did I say that out loud?" She asked her self.

Jet slowly headed away from the house; but he stopped right in front of the grave yard. "Ekatrina…huh?" He whispered to him self as he headed into the grave yard. He stared down at the grave stone. He saw words on the Grave stone. "Ekatrina Maxwell…" He whispered reading it. He couldn't read the dates on it; of when she was born or when she died. They we're somewhat fainted away. Jet didn't get it. How could Sara…look like Ekatrina…if she wasn't blood related to the Maxwell's? Something was funny about this whole thing he thought. "Hmm…?" Jet slowly closed his eyes letting a hand rest under his chin.

"Oh…there you are Jet!" A voice said to him. He blinked a bit as he turned toward the voice. H quickly stepped back a bit. "S-Sara?" Jet asked feeling blush quickly come over his face. She looks so diffence not in her normal brown cloths. She had a long blue dress on; with her hair tied up in a bon. She looks so diffence. "Uh…yes…? Who would I be…beside my self?" I asked giving him a weird look. "Uh…that not what I mean…" Jet said quickly looking away as he rubbed the back of his head a bit. "I guess…I look a bit different like this." I said. I watched jet quickly nod a bit. He was trying not to make eye contact with me. He was acting really shy for some reason.

"Oh yes! Dinner ready so come on!" I said quickly taking a hold of his hand and started to lead the way. Jet couldn't get a word out of his mouth as he felt him self starting to be pulled by Sara. Jet felt him self sigh to him self. She really did look more girly like this. But none of the less…she was a tomboy wasn't she? He thought. But…then again so was Virginia…they were somewhat alike in some ways; But not all. Especially in the brain power part. Sometimes…Jet thought. Virginia didn't have any brain power.

Soon the two entered the house. The others we're sitting at the dinner table. Gallows grinned a bit toward Jet; when he saw the two holding hands still. "I'm so proud of you, Jet!" Gallows cried. Jet couldn't help but look lost toward gallows. "You finally made progress with her!" Gallows said with a laugh. Me and Jet quickly let go of each others hands. "I-It's nothing like that!" Jet yelled waving his hands in front of him self. We both quickly started to blush. "Y-Yeah…I was just leading him to the house…that's all!" I said quickly sitting down at the dinner table. Jet nodded a bit as he sat down at the dinner table as well. "Yeah…sure it was…" Gallows whispered.

Me and jet quickly glared toward gallows; and together we both stepped on both of his feet. Gallows let out a loud yell. Clive slowly shook his head a bit as he looked toward gallows. Soon after that…we started dinner. Aunt made her special fish casserole. It's a lot better then it sounds. "That was good, Aunt Shalte like always!" Virginia said smiling toward Shalte. "Why thank you, Virginia…" Shalte said smiling back toward her. "So…then it is only Virginia who can't cook…" jet said as he cleared his plate. Virginia quickly picked up her nap ten and threw it at jet. Jet quickly ducked in time.

Virginia started to glare toward the silver hair boy. Jet felt a sweat drop roll down the back of his head. I slowly shook my head watching the two. He will never learn…not to say something about her cooking. "You know…" gallows started to say out of nowhere. "You do look pretty nice in that outfit…" Gallows said looking toward me. "What?" I asked feeling my face becoming a bit red again. Jet quickly glared toward gallows. "I told you not to prove him…" Clive said sounding angry. "Am-Am not trying too! She really does look nice!" gallows cried. I quickly looked toward the floor. "Prove who?" Virginia asked. "n-no one, Virginia!" Clive said laughing a bit.

Uncle Tesla smiled a bit. "It would be nice…if you girls could find older boyfriends then they could watch out for you." He said with a smile. I quickly looked up toward Uncle Tesla. "I don't need someone watching out for me! I can take care of my self! I don't need some clingy boy around me!" I yelled quickly standing up; then I hurried up stairs. Shalte looked toward Uncle Tesla. "Dear…you know not to speak of that in front of Sara, She very touchy about it." Tesla quickly nodded a bit. "She never was fond of any guys…" Tesla said shaking his head a bit. "But…It will pass in time as it did with Ekatrina…" Shalte pointed out.

"Mother?" Virginia asked. "Yes…your mother didn't really care for guys as well. But that slowly changed when she met your father and the two slowly became close." Tesla said nodding to him self. "But…your father had a rival who was also in love with Ekartina, or more so obsessed with her…" Shalte placed a hand on her cheek. "What was his name? Huh…I can't recall…" Shalte whispered. "I never heard this before…" Virginia whispered to her self. "Sometimes…secrets are better kept quiet…" Tesla said. "Love sometimes can change…people." Clive said with a soft smile. "That it can…" Tesla said nodding toward Clive.

Jet rolled hid eyes a bit as he made his way to his feet. "I'm going to bed…" He whispered making his way up stairs. He stopped in front of Sara and Virginia's room. "Love sometimes can change people, huh?" He whispered to him self. Was that why he didn't feel like him self lately? He wondered. He slowly shook his head a bit. No…that sounded so stupid! He would never change that much; no matter what the reason was. "Never…" He whispered as he slowly opened the door. He saw Sara sitting on her bed looking out a window. He was sure…that she was still pretty angry. He couldn't blame her. If it had been his family; he would have reacted in the same way. He quietly closed the door behind him; then headed for the pull out bed that they had gonna out for him.

He slowly sat down it. Jet didn't say a word as he found him self watching her for some reason. He thought he heard her say something. "Sara?" he asked. But she didn't answer. Maybe he had been just hearing things? Then he heard her say something again. He listened closely this time. "Raftina…why can I hear your voices? I don't even have a medium but…I still hear the guardians' voices…but why do I?" I asked but didn't get an answer. But I want and needed an answer now! "What?" I heard a voice ask. I felt started. Was someone in the room with me? And I didn't know it? I wondered. I slowly turned around and found Jet sitting on the pull out bed.

"J-Jet?" I asked. He didn't answer as he just blinked at me a bit. Did-Did he hear what I just said? I hope not…I don't want anyone to know; even those I did tell Virginia. "You hear them…?" He asked. "Who?" I asked playing dumb. "The guardians…" Jet whispered looking a bit annoyed. "Ah? Was in a day dream I was having I did…" I lied. "Oh…whatever…" Jet whispered lying down on his side and facing away from me. It wasn't like I wanted to lie to Jet. But maybe…I was still a bit surprised I could hear them. Why the hell do I even have this power anyways? I don't know…but I want to know why maybe a short rest before bed time will help.


	22. Shaman and Final Guardian Shrine

Gees…I finally finished this chapter. I don't even remember how I did two chapters per month! And I still have two more stories to still update so for the time being I have to go back to one chapter per month. I just so much! It doesn't help that my psp and Ds are taking up my time as well. They are evilness I tell you! Always thanks for the review again Jessie; into the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own wild arms 3 and if I did…Fan girls would kill me.**

**Chapter 22: Shaman and Final Guardian Shrine**

I did get a small nap before bed time. When I came too again; it was 10:30pm. Jet was staring up at the ceiling on his bed. Maybe thinking of Gella? Yeah, I'm sure that it. But Virginia wasn't on her bed. But I knew she could only be at one place. At her mother's grave. At…Aunt Ekatrina's Grave. I slowly sat up. I shook my head a bit. That nap did help a bit. It helped clear my head a bit. I slowly made my way to my feet.

I felt some eyes quickly look toward me. I knew who eyes they we're. Only one other person was in the room with me anyways. "You're awake…" Jet whispered toward me. "Uh…huh…Looks that way…" I whispered not looking toward him. "But mouth hasn't come upstairs so far…" Jet said. He sounded pretty happy about Virginia not being around. Hey I was happy about it too…but I knew she would fall asleep soon. "That because…she isn't in the house…" I said opening the door to the balcony. Then I slowly stepped out into the balcony.

Jet sat there on his bed feeling a bit confused. What in the world was this girl doing? He wondered. Jet slowly hopped off of his bed and followed her into the balcony. He found her looking around but for what he had no idea. I could see someone in the grave yard. Yep, I had been right…I know her too well sometimes don't I? "Virginia!" I yelled. The human in the grave yard quickly stood up. "It's 10:30! You should finish up and come inside!" I finished yelling.

"Oh? It is? Okay I'll be in shortly!" I heard Virginia yell back to me. I slowly nodded a bit to my self. Yep…she had been there as I thought. I watched as Virginia started to make her way toward the house. She had dirt all over her dress. She would need a bath before she when to bed. Virginia started to laugh a bit looking up at the balcony. "I guess…I got a bit dirty…" Virginia said rubbing the back of her head. "A bit…?" I asked. "Uh…I think I will shower before heading off to bed…" Virginia told me as she when to enter the house's front door.

Then I Thought of something…her night clothes are in the room. I slowly nodded to my self as I quickly stepped off the balcony; then I when over to Virginia's bed picking up her night cloth. I heard jet follow me off the balcony. "I better…bring these to her…" I whispered to my self. "Why?" Jet asked sounding a bit confused. "So she will have something to wear when she done with her bath…anyways…"I slowly looked toward him. "I don't want you getting a peep show…Virginia walking in here nuke." I said grinning toward him. I watched jet face quickly turn a bit red.

"It-It's not like I ever want to see her like that!" Jet yelled quickly crossing his arms. "Really? Your face says something…different." I said still grinning toward him. "…shut up! I could never like her like that! She nothing more then a pain in the ass!" Jet yelled as he sat down on his bed. "Not going too…disagree with you there." I said smiling a bit making my way out of the room.

Jet growled a bit falling into his back laying on his bed. "She…really has no idea…does he?" he wondered. She was as clueless as Virginia sometimes, he thought. He slowly put his arms behind his head. He slowly shook his head a bit. "Seeing Virginia like that…would be nothing; but a nightmare." He whispered to him self nodding a bit.

I slowly shook my head a bit hearing toward the bathroom where Virginia was. I grinned a bit thinking of the reaction jet had. I just couldn't help it sometimes; it was just fun to pick on him sometimes. Let alone watching his face turn red…maybe out of angry? But that will pass in time. As it always does; I slowly nodded to my self stopping in front of the bathroom. Then I knocked on the door a bit. "Virginia?" I called but heard no answer in return. Maybe she had gotten in the shower? I thought.

I slowly turned the door a bit and found it unlock. So…like Virginia not to lock it. But with all the guys in the house; there no reason she shouldn't have not locked it. I sighed to my self as I opened the door and headed inside. Then I closed the door behind me. It was so foggy in the bath room. I'm sure from all the hot water Virginia was using. It was hard to find my way around because of all the fog in the room. "Sara? What are you doing in here?" I quickly jumped hearing a voice. But it was only Virginia.

"I came to give you…your night cloth." I said holding them out to her. She grinned a bit as she took them from me. "Can you put them on? Or a towel…I don't want to see you like this Virginia." I quickly pointed out. "Fine, fine!" Virginia cried quickly starting to put on the cloth I brought her. "But…" Virginia whispered. I couldn't help but give her a confused look. "But, what?" I asked. "Why did you bring my night cloth to me?" Virginia asked looking a bit dumbfounded. "Oh maybe so…jet doesn't get a peep show. When you walk into the room with no cloth on." I quickly said glaring toward Virginia. She pulled her shirt over her head.

"Oh no, jet wouldn't want to see me like that. He would only want to see…" Virginia quickly covered her mouth. "Only want to see what?" I asked. "Uh…n-nothing!" Virginia quickly cried waving her hands in front of her self. "I know it not nothing…from the reaction you are showing." I whispered glaring toward her. "Uh…I'm going to get a glass of water before I head off to bed!" Virginia cried as she hurried out of the room. "Virginia wait!" I yelled as I watched the bathroom door close behind her. "He would only want to see what?" I whispered to my self. But I had no idea. What in the world was Virginia speaking about? Oh well…I'll beat the answer out of Virginia tomorrow I guess. I should head back to the room and go to bed anyways.

I'm sure it was close to 11:00pm by now, I thought. I slowly nodded to my self as I made my way out of the bathroom. And back toward my and Virginia's bed room. The room we are sharing with jet for now. But, tomorrow we leave for baskar. In hope of learning where the last guardian's shrine is. And in hopes of saving this guardian. "Hope…yeah…" I whispered to my self opening the door to the bed room. Then I headed inside and closed the door behind me.

Virginia wasn't in the room so far. She really ran for that glass of water didn't she? I found jet fast asleep on his bed. I didn't know why…but he always looks so cute and helpless when he is asleep. Wait…did I say cute? What the hell? Why in the world did I say that! Maybe…aside effect from being tired? Yeah, that has to be it. I thought. As I sat down on my bed; I looked toward the clock. Yep, it was 11:15pm on the clock. It was really time to sleep some. I slowly lay down on the bed. Then I pulled the blankets up and over my self.

And soon after that I felt my eyes slowly close. Would it be a dream-less sleep? I would just have to wait and see.

But soon I found out; that it wouldn't be a dream-less sleep. In this dream I saw a little girl in a huge white room. Could this girl…have been me when I was little, I wonder. In the middle of the room was a big tube. It looked like something was inside of it. But what was…that was the question. The little girl slowly stood up staring toward the tube. There was a sign on the tube was this little girl trying to read it?

"Adam? Adam…" the little girl said. So there was a person inside of this tube? Maybe a boy from the name? "Had I…?" the little girl started to ask her self. "Had I heard that name before?" The little girl looked puzzled. Why…do I feel like I have seen this before? Maybe…that little girl really was me? I blinked a bit. I could see the person in the tube a bit too well. It was a boy with grey hair. Grey hair? On a boy…you don't see that everyday. The sign on the tube I could read now too. _Project: 5667 _part of the sign said. Then under it said this boy's name. _Codename: Adam ------._

I couldn't read his last name. Could this Adam person…have something to do with me? I wonder. "Adam…the boy that never moves inside of the tube." Little girl whispered to her self. "But I was told he was just sleeping…" Little Sara whispered to her self as she stepped closer to the tube. "But…he had been sleeping for as long as I could remember…" Little girl quickly placed her hands on the tube. "When will you wake up?" all of what I was seeing. It felt as if…it was real. Not just another dream. Then maybe…my dreams aren't just dreams. Maybe visions from my lost memories? As well as things that will happen in the future?

Maybe that did sound crazy. But…I could speak to the guardians' maybe this was part of my power as well? I wonder.

"Sara! Don't touch the tube!" A voice quickly yelled. I knew that voice far too well. I watched as uncle entered the room and headed toward the little girl. It really was…me when I was little. I heard uncle's voice yell. He never wanted me close to that tube with the boy called Adam inside for some reason. Uncle Werner looked angry toward little Sara. "I told you! Do not touch!" his voice sounded very angry. "I know…" little Sara quickly said. I was in trouble…but I felt draw to it. "Why did you touch it?" Uncle Werner asked still sounding angry. "I-I felt draw to him…I mean the boy in the tube. D-Do I know him?" I could see a surprised look come across Uncle Werner face.

Then replaced by a sad one; Uncle didn't answer at first. He didn't look happy. I guess, he was still angry with me. "No…you don't know him." Werner quickly whispered after a bit. But that sad look still stayed on his face. "Something…the matter, uncle?" Little Sara asked. "No…it's nothing. But I left some books back in the lab. Could you go get them for me?" Uncle Werner asked smiling down toward the little girl. "Sure! No problem uncle!" little Sara quickly hurried out of the room. Werner smile quickly disappeared from his face as he watched the door close behind her.

He slowly turns to look toward the tube. "It doesn't matter doesn't it? No matter if you and her forget about each other; you two will still be draw to each other. Maybe…you both share one thing…One thing you two will never forgive me for. But…I will take all the hate you and her will throw at me. It was my entire fault, after all. For not stopping them, isn't that right Ekatrina?" Werner asked looking toward the ceiling.

Share one thing? What in the world…was Uncle Werner talking about? I share something with this Adam person? Then…maybe when everything is over…I should search for this Adam. Especially because…I don't think uncle will ever tell me anything. But…I can't help but wonder. What in the world could I share with this Adam person?

But before anymore questions could come to me; I felt my eyes slowly open. I slowly sat up looking toward the window beside my bed. It was still dark out. From had dark it was; it couldn't be pass 2:00am. I didn't sleep very long did I? I thought. But…none of the less; I needed to get some air to clear my head. I slowly climbed out of my bed and made my way toward the door. I looked back to see the other two still sleep as I slowly headed out of the room.

It had been a long time, Jet thought. He hadn't had this dream for a long time. But he couldn't help but wonder why he was having it again now. He could hear a little girl calling out to him; as the dream always started the same way. "Come on! Jet! This way!" The girl's voice yelled. But no matter how fast he ran toward the girl. He could never see her face. He didn't know what she looked like. Let alone…he always lost track of her in the dream somehow. But even when he couldn't see her anymore; He could still hear her voice.

But what the hell was the meaning of this stupid dream! Did he know this little girl in his dream from somewhere? Yeah…that had to be it. The girl's voice…he felt like he knew it. Jet closed his eyes tightly. He was just going to wait for it to be all over.

"When will you wake-up?" he heard the same girl's voice ask out of no where. Jet quickly opened his eyes. He found him self in a white room. He saw the little girl staring up at some tube in front of her. He quickly looked around the room. He-He knew this place! He didn't know how…or why but he just did. "This…place…" Jet whispered to him self.

He slowly turned back to look at the little girl. She was still staring at the tube in front of her. "Hey!" jet yelled toward the girl. But she didn't react at all. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Jet yelled as he touched the little girl's shoulder. But as he touched her shoulder the room quickly changed. Fire was everywhere in the room. The place was completely destroyed. Jet could see the little girl under some big pieces of wood. Had? Had the little girl passed away? He wondered.

He then heard a door open. He quickly looked toward the door. A middle age man was standing there. "No!" the man cried falling to his knees. "My daughter…" the man cried as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Soon after that; Jet quickly awoke from the dream. He was breathing heavy. He could feel him self sweating all over. "That damn dream…" Jet whispered to him self. "But…I never had that other part of it before…" Jet whispered to him self again. A big white room huh? What was the meaning of that place anyways? He felt like he knew that place too. But…when he touched the little girl's shoulder…why was fire in the room? As well as everything destroy?

"What…the hell was the meaning of that!" Jet quickly yelled. Jet then quickly covered his mouth. Why the hell! Had he just yelled something out like that? Especially at this time of the night. He slowly looked toward Virginia's bed. She was still fast asleep. Nothing could wake up…big mouth huh? He thought. He then looked away from Virginia's bed. Then slowly looked toward Sara's bed. But…he found her not there. He quickly looked around the room. She was no where in the room. But…where the hell could she have gone at this time of night? He couldn't help but wonder.

Why the hell did he care where she when too anyways? He slowly shook his head a bit. He knew the answer to that…without even really thinking about it. "Damn girl…" He whispered to him self; slowly making his way to his feet. He couldn't remember the last time; he was up at this time of night. But how he felt right now…there was no way he would fall asleep. Anytime soon that was. He needed to clear his head a bit. Maybe a small walk outside would help? He thought.

He slowly nodded to him self. Soon after that he found him self outside. Yeah…It was still dark out. But it wasn't too dark…that he couldn't still see where he was going. He could hear a man voice talking to him self. But…Jet couldn't help but wonder who would be up at this hour. He headed toward where he heard the man's voice. The voice was coming from the grave yard? At this time of night? Jet stopped in front of the grave yard. The man was staring down at Ekatina's grave stone.

"Ekatina…" The man started to say. "If you saw her now…would you hate me?...I know she will soon. But…I can't ask her to forgive me…after all I have done to her…as well as to you…" Jet knew that voice fat too well. C-Could this man be? Virginia's old man? He wondered. The man quickly looked behind him. And for sure…it was him. It was Virginia's father Werner. "Jet…what are you doing up this time of night?" Werner asked as he stood up and stares down toward the grey hair boy. "What am I doing up?" Jet asked glaring toward Werner. "I should be asking what the hell you are doing here old man!" Jet quickly yelled at Werner.

Werner shook his head a bit as he looked back toward his wife's gave. "I came…to ask…no…to speak with Ekatina…" Werner said kneeing down in front of the grave stone. He slowly places a white flower on it. "But…she dead…isn't she?" Jet asked sounding confused. "Yes she is but…that doesn't mean…she can't hear me…" Werner slowly turned to look toward jet. "Whatever…" he quickly answered looking away from Werner. "But…why would she hate you?" Jet quickly asked. "So…you did hear that after all..." Werner said making his way to his feet. "And…so what if I did?" Jet asked as he closed his eyes.

Werner shook his head a bit again watching jet. "I did something…unforgivable to Ekatina…as well as to Sara…" Jet quickly opened his eyes staring toward Werner. What in the world…cloud he had done? That wouldn't be forgiven for? Jet couldn't help but wonder. "What…" Jet started to ask. "Did I do?" Werner asked with a small smile on his face. Jet didn't answer his so called old man at all. "Is…jet becoming a bit nosey?" Werner asked with a small grin across his face.

"Me nosey! Ha! Never! The only nosey person around here…is your big mouth of a daughter, Virginia!" Jet said snapping toward Werner. The look on Werner face quickly changed. It changed to a very sad look. Jet felt confused; what it because of what he had just said? "Jet…" Werner sounded a bit angry. "What?" Jet quickly yelled. What he going to be yelled at? For what he said about his daughter?

"I hope you can be that truly with everyone like that…" Werner said turning around to look down at his wife's grave stone again. Why…hadn't his old man yelled at him? Wasn't there a time to lie about the true as well? Maybe this wasn't one of those times? He wondered. "Jet can you promise me something?" Werner quickly asked out of no where. "Promise what?" Jet asked feeling lost. "Never do something…that can't be forgiven to the treasure of your life…" Werner whispered quietly. To the treasure of your life? What in the world was…he talking about?

"The only treasure in my life…is making gella. So I will not have a problem." Jet said pointing to him self. "Then…you're lying to your self…aren't you?" Werner asked. Lying to my self? Treasure in my life? Had? Had Werner been speaking about his wife? "A treasure…isn't always something you find inside treasure boxes or inside ruins." Werner pointed out to jet. "A treasure…can also be…something you love more then anything." Jet felt him self step back a bit. Something you love more then anything? Jet couldn't help but wonder; could he really love something that much? Aside from gella that was. Jet stared to stare toward the ground.

Werner kept on watching the boy. He was sure by now. They we're both reacting to each other; little by little. Even if they forgot each other; No matter what…they would find each other again. They we're linked….no connected to each other after all. Even if part of him…wished they hadn't been. Maybe…this was all part of they're fate?

Jet had been changed a bit. Maybe because he was traveling with other people; And not by him self like he normally did; But…soon. Werner quickly shook his head a bit. Sara would awaken soon to the true her. He knew the day would come. Even if he always wished; it would never come.

"How do I know…what I Treasure?" Jet whispered. Werner was about to open his mouth; But quickly stopped seeing something behind jet. "Old man…?" Jet asked looking up. Just then jet heard a voice behind him. "Jet? What are you doing up this time of night?" jet quickly turned around and found Sara standing there. "S-Sara…" jet whispered.

I gave him a weird look. For two reasons; one he didn't answer my question. And two why would he been in the grave yard this time of night? "Why…are you in the grave yard…this time of night?" I quickly asked. Jet quickly shook his head a bit. "I-I heard someone talking in the graveyard…and found Werner here…see?" Jet said pointing behind him. I looked behind him then gave him a look like he was crazy. "Jet…no one behind you…" Maybe he had been sleep walking? Jet quickly looked behind him. His old man really wasn't there. "You sure…you didn't just dream it?" I asked. "Why the hell would I dream about something like that!" jet growled as he looked toward me. I just shrugged a bit toward him.

No…that couldn't have been a dream, jet thought. I'm sure…I was talking to him. Something…he did to his wife…as well as to Sara huh? He thought. "So…why are you up at this hour…?" Jet asked looking toward me. "…A bad dream…I guess you could say…" I answered him as we made are way out of the grave yard. Jet didn't say anything back.

"And…why are you up at this hour…hmm Enduro?" I asked looking toward him. "…A bad dream as well…" He whispered to me. "Oh…so Mr. I'm not scared of anything had bad dreams as well?" I asked grinning toward him. "…I guess." We stopped in front of the house and sat down on the bench there. "But…the dream I haven't had it for sometime…and it was a bit different." Jet sounded puzzled about his dream. I guess…he needed some air after his dream as well. "Different?" I asked. "…A girl. That I don't remember…is always in this dream…I only remember her voice nothing more about her. But…the girl look only about seven or eight years old if even that." Jet placed a hand under his chin.

"She always running and she call my name…to come on…but then I was in a white room." I quickly looked surprised toward him. White room…? It-It couldn't be…I thought. "The little girl…was staring up at a big tube in the room. And she said, _when will you wake up?_ I guess…something was inside of the tube…" Jet finished saying. Just then, jet saw a flash of pictures of that white room from his dream. "Ugh…!" Jet quickly fell off the bench and into the ground. I quickly kneed down to him. "Jet!" I yelled helping him into his knees. "That…room I Know that room…but why?" Jet asked holding his head in his hands.

Had something happened to him there? Something…he couldn't remember? "Jet!" He quickly blinked a bit. Then he quickly started to blush see Sara kneeing beside him. "I-I'm alright…" jet said slowly making his way to his feet. "You…sure?" I asked him feeling unsure. "Y-yeah…" Jet said trying not to look at me. Hmm…I wonder…If I have something on my face. "We should try to head back to sleep for a little…before big mouth wakes up…" Jet pointed out. "Yeah… I guess we should." Jet nodded to me as we made are way back into the house then up stairs into the bed room. We found Virginia still fast asleep. It was close to four clocks now. I made my way to my bed.

"Sara?" I heard jet ask as I sat down on my bed. I slowly looked up and saw the grey hair boy looking toward me. "Uh…n-night…" jet whispered. I slowly smiled toward him watching a bit of blush come over his face. I think me and jet talk more to each other. Does that mean…we are opening up to each other more? "Night jet." I said as I lay down on my bed staring up toward the ceiling. Soon after that I fell into a deep sleep; A sleep without dreams this time.

But I didn't get to sleep very long. Maybe two or three hours if even if I even got that. But soon I was hit in the face with a pillow. Then I quickly opened my eyes pulling the pillow off of my face. I glared a bit to find Virginia looking down at me. "Don't give me that look!" Virginia said looking angry toward me. "…what the hell do you want Ginny?" I asked quickly pushing my face into my pillow. "It's time for you to get up…we are ready to leave for baskar…!" Virginia said sounding like her normal hyper self.

"Fine…" I growled slowly sitting up. Virginia was fully dressed and ready to get going. But…then again…she wasn't up that godly hour…I was last night. I couldn't help but…want to fall back to sleep. I looked around the room a bit. I guess…jet was up. Because I didn't see him anywhere, in the room that is. "Come on! Get out of bed!" Virginia yelled pulling on my arm. "Ok! Ok gees! Don't pull my arm off!" I yelled climbing out of bed. Then Virginia made her way toward the door. "We will be waiting down stairs. So don't take too long!" Virginia yelled as she left the room; closing the door behind her. I will be happy when the day comes when she isn't hyper anymore. God…I hope that day comes soon.

Soon after that I was out of my night cloth and in my brown daily cloth. Then I fixed my hair a bit then made my way down stairs; where the others we're waiting. They we're sitting at the table in the kitchen well…everyone aside from jet. Who was just standing in front of the wall. As he normally did; that said I don't really acre. But…I wonder if he really is alright? Especially after how he was holding his head last night. A white room? Many rooms are that color…but he said what the little girl in my dream said. When will you wake up? How could two different people have part of the same dream? That couldn't be normal right?

"Well now that everyone up!" Virginia yelled breaking the silent. "We should get moving!" Virginia yelled hopping out of her chair. Then Clive and gallows followed; getting out of they're chairs as well. Jet looked dead tired; when I looked toward him. He just shrugged a bit toward me as he pushed off the wall. I guess Virginia got him up as well? Aunt and Uncle then wished us all luck. Then we said are goodbyes before leaving the house. Soon after that we left the house. "Well…first we need to head back to the sand craft." Clive pointed out; Even if we all knew this.

"Then to…ugh Baskar…" Gallows growled under his breath. He really didn't want to return there again; but…we had too or the final guardian would be doomed as well. "We should hurry then, the sooner we can save the guardian…" Virginia said looking around to the others. We slowly nodded toward Virginia as we made are way out of town. Then soon we started heading north to a beach where the sand craft sat. I could hear gallows growl a bit to him self. H really didn't want to go back to baskar. I guessing because of his grandmother? Clive patted gallows back a bit. But it looked like…it wasn't helping too much.

I slowly shook my head a bit watching gallows. Soon we got to the beach where the sand craft sat. Then we started to climb inside. "So…how long will it take to get to baskar, in this?" Virginia asked as we pulled off the beach. "I would say…close to two hours." Clive said taking the wheel. "That long?" Virginia asked. "That long? It would take days to go around on two or three trains." Jet pointed out to Virginia. "Yeah…but it sounds to long…" Virginia said sighing sitting down in a chair. "It's not like we can fly…" I said glaring toward Virginia. Fly? I wonder why I said that.

"Yeah…I know." Virginia said looking toward the floor. "Sometimes…you just have to wait, ya know?" Gallows said sitting beside Virginia. And that one of those things Virginia's really bad at. Baskar was northeast around some land. There where we could land on a beach very close to baskar was. But soon an hour had gone bye. Virginia and gallows we're both fast asleep. "Even with all her energy…she sure goes out fast like night lights…" Clive said looking toward Virginia. "Yeah…" I whispered smiling a bit looking toward Virginia as well.

"I'm going to head up to the deck." I said. Clive nodded to me. "Jet up there." Clive pointed out to me. Weird…I didn't even see him head up there. But…then again with him; it was easy sometimes to forget he was even around. Then I headed up to the deck. I found jet staring out at the sand ocean. The wind felt really strong out here. Maybe because of the speed we're moving at? I slowly stepped toward where he was standing. He quickly turned around Did I startled him?

"Oh…It's you…" he said turning back to stare out at the sea of sand again. "What do you mean it just me!" I asked out of Angier as I stepped up beside him. He quickly gave me a weird look. "What…are you so angry about?" Jet asked looking lost. I didn't answer him as I quickly looked away from him. Jet couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit. What had he done this time? Nothing he could see. Gees…Did all women get angry over nothing? He wondered. "…it so quiet…did big mouth fall off the sand craft?" Jet asked out of nowhere. "Don't you wish?" I asked him. "Yeah, I do." Jet said nodding to him self a bit.

"She is asleep…that's the reason why it so quiet…" I said. "It only quiet…when she isn't awake." Jet said growling to him self. "Mmm-Hmm…" I said staring out at the sand ocean in front of us. "Uh…Sara?" Jet asked sounding a bit nervous. Why? I really don't know. "Yes?" I asked still staring down at the sea of sand in front of us. "…Uh…" He didn't even know how to ask something like this. I slowly looked over to him. Whatever he wanted to ask me; it looked like he didn't know how to word it. But…what did he want to ask me? That was the question.

"Is there…a kind of treasure one…can love that isn't found in a treasure box?" Jet asked. He was joking right? He had to be too. "You're…joking right?" I asked giving him a weird look. "I would I joke about something like this!" Jet asked in a yelling voice. "Gees…you don't have to yell." I said glaring toward him. Jet growled a bit to him self. "Sorry…" he quickly whispered under his breath. "Hmm…I guess you we're asking about…a treasure of the heart…" I said placing a hand under my chin.

"Treasure of the heart…?" Jet asked looking lost. Gees…he really doesn't know much does he? "Uh…it's hmm how to word this…?" I asked my self looking away from Jet. "It's something….something your heart treasures more then anything. A treasure you would do anything to protect." I finished saying. That was the best way to tell him what the treasure of the heart was right? I saw a surprised look quickly come over jet's face. "Something the matter?" I asked. He quickly shook his head no. But…I didn't believe him for some reason.

A treasure you would do anything to protect? Jet thought. Then…my treasure of my heart is…jet started to finish thinking. Just then the sand craft quickly stopped. "Ahhh!" I yelled quickly holding into the railing. I felt an arm quickly go around me to make sure I didn't fall. I slowly looked up to find jet there. His face was deep red. But…I felt my face slowly becoming that color as well. "Umm…" Was all I could get out of my mouth. Then we heard Clive yell up to us. "You two alright?" Clive voice asked. Jet quickly let go of me. "Yeah…but no thanks to that stop!" Jet yelled back to Clive.

"Ah…my apologies…I didn't mean to ruin your moment up there." Clive said to us. Moment? I wonder. "Yeah you should be—wait, what!" jet quickly yelled. His face quickly became deep red again. I could Clive laughing over it as well. Ruins are moment? We didn't really have one. We're just talking that all! Soon after that we climbed out of the sand craft then started to make are way a bit north to baskar. Jet kept on glaring toward Clive. I'm guessing because of the moment comment; he said to jet. Really nothing happened but why does it bug me so much?

Soon we entered baskar and we hoped we could learn where the last guardian temple is from gallows' grandmother. But soon after we entered we heard Shane's voice. "Brother!" Shane yelled racing over to us. "Hey Shane…" Gallows said rubbing the back of his head a bit. "Do you happen to know where granny at?" Shane quickly nodded to gallows. "Yes, she's in the temple brother." Shane quickly answered. Gallows turned to look toward us. We slowly nodded to him. "Thanks, Shane." Gallows said turning back to his brother. "No problem, big brother." We then quickly made are way past Shane and toward the temple at the end of town where lady Halle was.

Soon after we entered the temple gallows yelled out. "Hey! You in here Granny? Your Cutesy-woutesy grandson is home! You cloud at least come out and greet me!" Gallows yelled running up to the alter where lady Halle stood. "Quiet! You of all people should know how sacred this place is!" Halle yelled back to gallows as she turned around to face us. They sure did fight a lot over nothing…maybe all families do that? Halle slowly looked toward me as she stared toward us.

"Your eyes are different now…I take it you're close to awaking, Shaman?" Halle asked looking toward me. "S-Shaman?" I asked looking lost. "She's a shaman? But…I thought shaman's we're only in stories!" Gallows yelled. Halle quickly hit gallows over the head with her staff. "Quiet! I wasn't speaking to you!" Halle yelled out of angry. "What's a shaman?" Virginia asked. "A shaman…is a person born with a special power…that lets them hear the voices as well as cries of the guardians' of filgaia…without a medium but…I thought shaman's weren't real…" Gallows said rubbing the top of his head a bit.

"…And you believe Sara has this power, lady Halle?" Clive asked. "I don't believe…I'm sure she does. I'm sure she had heard the guardians speak to her." Halle turned back to look at me again. "I am…right, aren't I dear?" I slowly nodded to Halle. So…I was a shaman? Only a shaman has this power, huh? I thought. "Yes…I have heard they're voices many times now." Jet stood back a bit hearing that. That night…he heard her talking…she had been speaking with a guardian as well. Then…why did she lie about it? Was-Was it really that hard to trust him?

"But…you still aren't fully awakened as a shaman." I felt lost by Halle words. Then again…the guardians said something like that before too. "I'm…not?" I asked feeling like a confused little child. "No…if you we're you could call on the magic of the guardians and user as well as call them to your aid…" Then I could do…that without a medium; as the others do with they're mediums? "So…she would have all the powers are mediums have? Hmm…what a great power to have." Clive said placing a hand under his chin.

"Yes…but her powers would be much stronger then your. Shaman only awakens in time of crisis as it has always been." Much stronger? I wonder…if a human should even have this kind of power to start with. "H-How do I awaken as a shaman?" I asked looking toward Halle. "…I will help you, unlock your powers and awaken. As a priestess it is part of my power. That is…if you wish of my help." I quickly nodded toward her. The more power…the more it will help stop these robed people who try to destroy this planet we call filgaia.

"Yes…please…" I whispered to her. "S-Sara are you sure?" Virginia asked sounding unsure of the idea. "Yes…I need to do this…please understand Virginia." I said not looking toward her. Virginia slowly nodded. "Very well…please place all the mediums on the floor." Halle said stepping toward me a bit. "Why? What trick are you trying to pull this time?" Gallows asked. "Nothing you fool! The mediums will all react to her when she awakens…you mediums may not end up too well if you do not lay it on the floor!" Halle yelled. "Just do it!" Virginia yelled to gallows as she placed her mediums on the floor. "Fine…" Gallows growled laying his on the floor as well. Soon Clive and jet did the same thing too.

"Good…you four may want to step back a bit." Halle said holding her hands toward me. They quickly did so. "Now…close your eyes, Shaman." I did as I was told. Soon after that I felt energy surround my body powerful energy…was this? The guardians' power?

"She's floating!" Virginia cried. Soon after that the mediums started to float off of the ground as well. "They really are reacting to her…" Clive said staring out of shock.

Jet didn't know how to feel as he watched what was happening in front of him. "S-Sara…" Jet whispered to him self. The mediums started to float around the girl. She really wasn't a normal girl…was she? He thought.

Halle saw the mark appear on both of the girl's hands. She was truly awakened now. A circle with a star in the middle; the sign of magic. That was also the sign of a shaman.

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt it…a power running in my body; that I never felt before. Was I awakening now? I slowly floated down to the ground. Halle nodded to me. I guess…that's a yes. I watched as the mediums slowly floated to the ground as well. "You are now awakening…shaman." Halle said smiling toward me. With this power that is now unlocked…I will protect filgaia, I thought.

But this…wasn't the reason we even came to baskar for. We came to learn about the last guardian's shrine location. "Granny!" Gallows quickly spoke up. "Where exactly is the last guardian shrine?" gallows asked. Halle knew the real reason why we came now. "I see…so, the last guardian shrine is in danger…" halle said. "Our predecessors speak of five guardian shrines on filgaia. One of the unified sanctuary to the south, not too far from baskar, called the _fallen sanctuary._ _Lunatic Garden _home of the _dark guardian; Glimmering Emblem, _home of the _light guardian…Fortune Gear _home of the _Luck guardian, _is the fourth.

And the last shrine belongs to…_Dan Dairam, _The _guardian of Time_. It is called **Infinitum**." Halle finished saying. Then they are after the time guardian. Dan Dairam? "So, where is this Infi…whatever?" gallows asked. "Settle down…and listen well. _Everything in this world moves forward according to the cog the cat spins, only to succumb to the fate of falling down. If you listen closely to the cat and cog, the sound is that of paradise._" Halle finished reading one of the statues behind her then she looked toward us. We all couldn't help but look lost. "Well…?" Halle asked. "Well, what? What the hell does it mean?" Gallows asked. Couldn't really blame him for asking that.

Halle slowly shook her head a bit. "You never cease to amaze me with your lack of knowledge…this verse states that the shrine of the Time guardian, Infinitum is located** west **of here. Furthermore…" Halle said starting to say more but gallows butted in. "We don't need any other explanation granny. Thanks." Gallows then turned to look at us. "You heard the old lady. Let's get moving! We gotta beat 'em to it!" gallows yelled to us. WE then quickly left the temple. West of baskar huh? We're close now…and we would save this guardian. And I hope stop they're plan as well.

Soon we left baskar and started back toward the sand craft. We all quickly got into the sand craft. Just a bit south we found another beach; we landed there then found the tower called Infinitum a bit north of the beach. Then we quickly headed inside.

"Bound by the lineage and destiny of priesthood…I couldn't bear it. That was until yesterday…I rebelled and left baskar, but that didn't change a thing…I couldn't find the freedom I was looking for. I'm here today so that I can find my freedom here, and ascertain its true meaning." Gallows said looking toward us. "I'm pretty sure Janus is already here, and that…an unknown trap lies before us." Virginia said keeping her eyes closed. "Bring it on! I know the price of freedom ain't cheap. Okay, you all know what the plan is. We kick Janus's behind right here, right now! We have to stop him from getting' anymore guardian life force!" gallows yelled.

"It…maybe too late for that…" I whispered. "What do you mean?" gallows asked. "The guardian…is crying out in pain…" I whispered closing my eyes. "You…can feel it this far away?" Clive asked. "Yes…" I said as I opened my eyes. "We should hurry on, then!" Virginia yelled. We slowly nodded to her as we made are way up some stairs and into a door in front of us. Then in the next room we just had to walk up some stairs to an open door at the top; then we headed inside. In this room we had to turn two wheels to line up some cogs next to each other Clive when ahead and did so; when he stepped on the switch on the ground. A door at the other end of the room then opened.

We headed into the door at the end. Then up some more stairs in the next room. We're all pretty quiet. I guess…we all had something on are minds. I thought as we entered the door at the top of the stairs. The screams of the guardian…little by little was getting louder. But as we entered the door before us; we found a robed man waiting for us. "This is the last existing pillar point on filgaia…here, I shall take the remaining life force from the last of the guardians. Everything is according to plan." That man voice…I thought.

Virginia quickly pulled out her arms and pointed them at him. "But first I must elimate all of you for my plan to run smoothly. Then, this planet can begin to evolve." Lee halt said. He slowly turned around to look at us. He was…Lee halt right? "By the way, how did you know to find me here?" Lee halt asked us. "Don't play dumb!" I yelled toward him. He quickly looked toward me. "Your…!" he started to say. "What do you plan to do with the guardian energy? What do you mean by filgaia's evolution?" Virginia asked yelling toward lee halt. "Oh…so that much you already know…" Lee halt said laughing a bit to him self. Lee halt waved his arm to his side as a monster appeared behind him.

"We preach the word of the gods…and to us; their word is wisdom, the wisdom left behind by the demons. They are the ones who will lead this planet to decay. Why do you refuse to accept this?" Lee halt asked. Was-this lee halt person mad? "This planet will evolve by the power of the demons. Not just the planet, but mankind and all other creatures must evolve into demons to reach the future!" lee halt finished saying. He really is mad. "Nobody wants that kind of future!" Virginia yelled. "No one is obligated to accept. They will just perish…" Lee halt then quickly fell into his knees. Then he slowly stood up smiling a bit before he disappeared leaving his monster before us. The monster came toward us.

"Gees…he had to leave his friend behind…" Jet growled a bit to him self. "Stop crying about it! And let's deal with him!" Virginia yelled to jet. Jet just glared toward Virginia. It didn't take long for the dragon-like monster to fall from some Gatlings. Had lee halt gone on ahead? After the guardian? I wonder.

Clive had to move around some block so we could walk around on the path, where a switch was. There was a picture of baskar on it. "If I have the qualifications of a priest, open up-darn it!" gallows yelled. The switch then lit up, and the door opened. So yelling at switches that look like that works huh? We back tracked a bit on the path and headed into the door. It was really as elevator. It took us up.

Jet hit a switch under the bridge with his boomerang. Then the first pendulum thing started to move back and fore. Then for some reason gallows took a rest next to the moving pendulum then got hit by it and landed on a switch on to the west. The second one then started to move. Gallows stopped by that one as well and got pushed over to another switch that had a baskar picture on it. "Yeah…that's right…the power that I seek is my lineage and destiny!" gallows yelled. Then this switch lit up as well. The door at the end of the bridge then opened.

"You should really watch where you're walking gallows…" Clive said. "Nah, it's all good. I'm still in one piece right?" gallows asked. "Well…uh yes…you are…" Clive sighed a bit shaking his head. "And that too bad you are…" Jet said with a small grin across his face. "What was that?" Gallows asked jet as we started to cross the bridge. "Are you doing deed now?" Jet asked still with a grin across his face. "What!" gallows was about to grab jet by his shirt. But just then one of the moving pendulums's hit him and he lost his balance. He quickly let out a yell grabbing into the side of the bridge.

"Will you watch where you're walking now?" Clive asked looking down at him. "Your soo not funny, Clive!" gallows yelled up to him. I slowly shook my head a bit as Clive helped gallows back into the bridge. "I should have…pushed his hands off…" jet whispered under his breath. "Come-on! Let's go!" Virginia yelled standing in front of the door. We then hurried inside. In the next room we headed up some stairs then into an open door at the top. In this room there are moving cogs just like a clock. We found two switches in this room. We stepped on them; then we took the second moving step to a lock door. We found another baskar switch by the door. I guess…we need gallows alive for a bit after all.

Gallows looked it over. "My solve is strong! If you don't think it's up to par, then may the cogs of time begin to roll! I've unaid the chains with the lineage and the destiny of the priesthood that I possess!" Gallows yelled. Then the switch lit up. And the door a bit away from us opened. We then headed inside. We headed up some more stairs in this room then inside an open door at the top.

There was a huge clock in this room. But…how to light it that was the question. Clive when over to read the stab. "Thou shalt not flow against time. Proceed with the inner flow." Clive said reading it. "Hmm…ah! Virginia starts lighting them at one clock and go to 12." Clive said looking toward Virginia. "Ok!" Virginia when again and started to light them with her tinder crests; and when she lit 12 the door north opened. Clive nodded a bit to him self pushing his glasses up a little. We then hurried into the door north of us. Another elevation we headed into it took us upstairs.

We found are selves in the room of sin; where that machine was. "We are…close…" I whispered holding my head in my hands. "And the guardian?" Gallows asked me. "…he is calling to us…ugh..." I could feel what the guardian felt too well. I didn't want to feel this. We need to hurry ahead!" Virginia cried. Virginia raced into the door a bit west with Clive and gallows behind her. "Sara…?" jet asked. "We should hurry and follow…" I said slowly headed inside the door.

She looked as she felt the same thing the guardian did…jet thought as he headed inside the door as well. We found Janus standing in front of the guardian's stone. "You're late but you just barely made it." Janus said with a grin across his face. Janus slowly turned to face us as Asgard appeared behind him. Dealing with both at the same time? This wouldn't be pretty, I thought. "What's asgard doing here with janus?" Clive asked whispering to us. "This is getting' hairy…Gimme a break…" Jet whispered back. "What should we do? Should we still fight according to plan?" Virginia asked. "Hey…haven't you heard the saying kill two birds with one stone?" gallows asked. "We fight 'em both! Trust me we can't let this opportunity go to waste!" gallows cried.

He had a point. But at the same time…I believe we need a bigger stone. "Are you done convening? You're keeping us waiting here." Janus said as Asgard started toward us. "I have been…looking forward to this rematch…" Asgard said. Janus nodded a bit to him self. "Fighting…cultivates my _memory data _and…enhances my…fighting ability…" Asgard said. Maybe he could talk…but none of the less he still sounded like a machine. "Memory data…? You mean you're able to learn new words and devise battle tactics?" Jet asked. He was much more then a machine if he really could do that. "Indeed…but that is…not all…Cultivating data is my greatest pleasure. Even the…smallest unmeasureable…fluctuation brings me great pleasure…cultivating data…Stimulates my senses…It makes me feel alive…that is why…I must fight you…" Asgard said.

He needs to fight to feel alive? A machine that only lives to fight and nothing more. "I think this clunker likes you. Okay, why don't you go first. Go wreak some havoc!" Janus kept on grinning a bit. Asgard quickly came toward us. "That is odd…their best plan of action would be to attack us together…" Clive whispered to the others. "Who cares!" Jet yelled. "Let's just seize this opportunity!" Virginia yelled. "Yeah, let's rock!" gallows yelled as well. Why did I have a bad feeling about this? But Janus was just standing there grinning. Asgard would counter them every time they would attack him. But after some Gatlings he fell.

Janus then appeared before the others as his demon self. "What seems to be the problem? Ten…Let me lend a hand…" Janus said. Janus' Aura as a demon was still getting to me. It was taking so much out of me just to stand. Janus held his hand over his head as the dark spear appeared. Then he took the spear into his hand; he waved it at his side. But…what he did next surprised us all. He stabbed Asgard in the stomach with the spear. "This Auto-defender system you equip is quite advanced, isn't it?" Janus asked him. "It helps you detect threats made against your master, but not your self!" Janus pointed out to him.

Gallows quickly raced behind the two; too the guardian's stone. "Guys! You gotta buy me sometime! Just give me five times, no…three! If you could hold out 'till then, I can activate this shrine!" gallows yelled to us. We slowly nodded as we raced toward Asgard. "Okay three turns! We have to hold him off!" Virginia said holding her shoulder. "Hold him off? I don't think he really cares about time! It's either kill or be killed…we've gotta stop this thing!" Jet yelled. I slowly pulled out my arms. I was going to help…even if I was weakening by Janus' demon energy.

After Virginia shot at Asgard he let out a new attack on us; I'm sure because of the dark spear. "w-what was that?" I asked getting into my knees. "A new attack it looks like…" Clive whispered back to me. Asgard did it his next turn as well. "Gees…" Jet said slowly making his way to his fee again. Virginia did Mystic on her next turn with a potion berry. We would just live up to three turns, I thought.

"This lineage and destiny I had considered burder some…" Gallows said holding into the stone stab. The room was shaking a bit. "I will accept them fully, without reservation!" gallows yelled. A huge light when in the ceiling. I slowly fell into my knees. "That's…" I whispered as I watched a hole appear in the ceiling. "What's…that?" Jet asked. "A worm hole of time…" I whispered to him. "They don't constrain me! They exist in order to help me win my freedom! My idea of freedom meant casting away all restraints and doing as I please but…I was completely wrong! I was just copping out running away from reality! Nothing can be accomplished by doing that!" gallows yelled shaking his head a bit.

"Attaining freedom is to search for its meaning on your own! You create your own moment and existence by thinking and motivating and as a result taking responsibility for your self! Searching for that meaning on your own is what it means to be free! Our will is what create the future! But freedom doesn't exist in the world you're forcing on us! You can't create a future for the planet with that! To achieve that freedom I'm going' all out with my lineage and destiny!" gallows finished saying. Then he let out a loud yell. As the hole got closer to Janus. He took the spear and pushed Asgard into the worm hole and disappeared.

We then quickly ran up to gallows. "Gallows! Are you all right?" Virginia asked. "What happened to asgard?" Clive asked. "Oh…that golem…? I kicked that thing's behind into the past, future, or who knows what time…" gallows said. Janus started to clap a bit. "Bravo…Braaaavo…I was a little worried there for a second, but looks like everything went well…" Janus said. We all turned around to look at him. "So the trap you mentioned refers to this betrayal, huh?" Virginia asked. Janus just wanted us to deal with Asgard for him. "Now, the stage is complete. Heh heh…It's about to begin…or shall I say, end?" Janus said with a laugh.

Virginia quickly pointed her arms toward him. "Hold your horses princess. I'm saving our show down until yggdrasil." Janus said. Yggdrasil? Then it was real after all I thought. "Pass **Nidhogg** to reach **Yggdrasil**. There, I'll show you the demise of everything." Janus said. "Nid…hogg…?" Virginia asked. "That's right. And

Don't be late to the party. It wouldn't be a party without plenty of guests." Janus said with a laugh before disappearing.

"Defeating that golem wasn't all me, you know? This thing here released its power, too." Gallows said holding a hand on this forehead. Gallows got the Cosmic Cog Medium. "It sacrificed its power in order to help us…" Gallows said staring down at the medium. "They're all doing their best to protect filgaia. We can't let their effort go to waste…let's give it our all." Virginia said. "Janus had explicated our next destination." Clive said looking around to the others. "We are to pass Nidhogg and go to Yggdrasil. Everything seems to point to Yggdrasil now. We must find out more about Nidhogg, so that we are not left behind. We must spare no pains in gathering information. Let us head to various locates and see what we can find out about Nidhogg…" Clive said. We all slowly nodded toward Clive.

Nidhogg to Yggdrail? So the tree of life is real after all?


	23. Path to the Tree of Life

I'm back! Yeah finally, I was out of town for a bit. I don't really remember if I said I would have been for a bit. But I'm back now and I finished the next chapter for wild arms. A month goes by quickly doesn't it? Well here's the next chapter. We are about half-way done well, that how I count it that is.

Anyways into the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own wild arms 3 and if I did…Fan girls would kill me.**

**Chapter 23: Path to the Tree of Life**

Soon after that we left the time guardian's temple. But now…we all had a question on are minds. What town could we go to? To learn the location of Nidhogg? We needed a town…where we had found out a lot of information. Or we would get no where fast. But the question was what town?

Well the closest town to are present location was Little Twister. So why not start there right? Clive agreed with the idea and soon we started to moving in the sand craft; Southwest back toward little twister. There was a beach right by the town. Soon we landed on the beach with the sand craft. Then we headed into town. "Well…" Clive started to say. "Let's head for the tavern to ask about information." Clive said. We slowly nodded to him; then headed inside the building in front of us. Claudia quickly ran up to us as we entered. She happily greeted us.

"Ah…searching for a lead?" Claudia asked. "Yeah…something likes that…" Gallows said staring at Claudia. "Ah'm not sure if this helps any, but have ya heard the legend of the two giants and the evil serpent? Well, their legend lives on today in the form of statues. One can be found **northeast **of a farming village called **Boot hill**. And the other right by **Sand Canal** atop a little island in the dunes." Claudia finished saying. I think we're all surprised to find the information we needed so quickly. "Thanks so much Claudia!" Virginia said shaking Claudia's hands a bit. "Ah…think nothing of it dear!" Claudia said with a giggle. Then we left the tavern.

"Well…that was surprising…" Jet said looking around. "Indeed it was…but two statues? Hmm…" Clive said rubbing his chin a bit. "What is it?" I asked giving Clive a weird look. "Because there are two statues…I wonder if there are two ways into Nidhogg…" Clive said. Two ways in? Did that mean…we will go both ways at the same time? "I hope…you're not saying what I think you are…" Jet whispered glaring toward Clive. "You mean about going into them both at the same time?" Clive asked. "Yeah…that." Jet said with a sigh. "I'm a bit scared to ask this…but who we're you planning to send together in the first Nidhogg?" I asked feeling fear to hear the answer.

"Well…I thought Virginia and gallows go in the first Nidhogg." Clive said rubbing the back of his head a bit. "Alone? Together?" Jet asked. I guess he was having trouble believing this was Clive talking as well. "Well…yes." Clive quickly answered. "Clive…with they're luck…they would follow each other down a hole of no return!" jet quickly pointed out. "And…that would be a bad thing?" I asked. "Well…" Jet whispered as a small grin slowly came over his face. Virginia quickly glared toward us. We both quickly looked away from her. "But…" Virginia started to say. "Before we can even think about entering we have to find the two statues right?" Virginia nodded a bit. "Yes…if they're two ways in…these statues should point to they're location." Clive said.

"Claudia said one is northeast of boot hill and the other maybe on a small island by the sand canal…" I whispered placing a hand under my chin. "North east of boot hill? Isn't that just pass the train station?" Virginia asked. "It…maybe…" I whispered to her. Virginia grinned a bit as she took a wrap star out. "Virginia? W-what are you doing?" I asked stepping back a bit. "W-wait! A second Virginia!" Clive quickly yelled. "To south farm!" Virginia yelled holding the wrap star over her head. Before any of us could stop her; we had been wrapped outside south farm station. We all fell to the ground as we landed. "Now that fast transport!" Virginia said sitting up. Jet quickly glared toward her. Clive could only shake his head a bit.

"Oh well…as long as we are here…we should go check pass the train station." Clive said. We all slowly nodded to him. As we started to make are way toward the end of land pass the train station. We did find a weird object there. Could this object have been one of the statues? "What could this thing be?" Virginia asked getting close to the object. "Virginia! Wait don't touch it!" gallows quickly yelled. But Virginia did touch it and was quickly knocked to the ground. We quickly raced up to her. "Virginia!" Clive yelled. Virginia was staring up at the sky. "What's that light?" She asked. We all quickly looked up to the sky as well. A beam of light was pointing northwest.

"…what the hell?" Jet asked. "It's pointing to one of the opening…" Clive started to say. "Of this Nidhogg you mean?" Gallows asked. "Yes…so the other status we find will point to the other…" Clive said with a smile. "One problem…how do we find the other statue? The sand craft isn't around here…" Jet said with a glare toward Virginia. "Hmm…Ah!" Virginia grinned a bit pulling out another wrap star. "Oh no…your not doing that again." Jet said. He would take away that wrap star before she could do it again! "Yes I am!" Virginia yelled holding it over her head. Jet quickly raced at her.

"Midland station!" Virginia yelled as we're wrapped back to midland station by Jolly Roger. But as we landed; jet landed face down in the sand. "…I hate you…" Jet growled slowly sitting up. Clive took the last wrap star away from Virginia for safely reasons. I don't think anyone of us wanted her to use another one.

We found the sand craft on the beach next to Jolly Roger. Then we climbed inside. "By sand canal…Claudia said right…?" Clive asked as soon as we're close to little twister. "Yes…there is a small beach in the middle of the two lands…" I pointed out. Clive nodded a bit. As we landed on the beach on the small inland we saw an object on it as we saw pass south farm station. "So…this would be the second statue?" Gallows asked walking up to it. But he remembered back what the first one did to Virginia. "Uh…who wants to touch it?" Gallows asked looking back at all of us. We all quickly shook are heads. "It's all yours…" Jet said stepping back a bit. Gallows sighed a bit as he held his right hand out and touched the statue.

"Ahh!" gallows yelled as he fell backward just like Virginia did with the first statue. "Another Beam…" Jet said looking toward the sky. "It looks like…it was north and a bit east buy close to where the first beam was pointing." Clive pointed out. "Well let's head back to the sand craft and head to the first pass of Nidhogg." Virginia said. We nodded to her and started back toward the sand craft. Gallows then quickly got off the ground. "Isn't anyone going to ask if I am alright!" Gallows yelled quickly racing after the others to the sand craft. From the beach by baskar we headed north toward where the beams pointed. Soon after a bit we found a beach.

"One of the paths should be around here…" Clive pointed as we climbed out of the sand craft. With that we started are search for the first nidhogg pass. And pretty soon we found it in a forest of old tree. We nodded to each other and entered. Nidhogg pass one; but soon after we entered a monster attacked us right away. "What the hell?" Jet asked. "This would be…the monster what the pass in named after." Clive said loading his arms. "Two heads? No way…this monster is nidhogg?" I asked. "Looks that way…" Clive said. "Then we will just have to take him down to move on!" jet yelled.

Nidhogg ended up not being as hard as he looked. After some Gatlings as well as Virginia's spectre spell he soon fell. "…I didn't think we would be attacked as soon as we entered." Virginia said rubbing her cheek a bit. "None of us did." Gallows added in. "Well…none of the less. Let's keep moving forward." Clive said. We all slowly nodded to him; and headed into the door in front of us. Then in the next room; down some stairs then into another door. But as we entered the room; we found a bridge before us. But it didn't look too safe. Well everyone thought that. Well aside from Virginia that is. Who ran onto the bridge.

"Virginia! Be careful!" Clive yelled to her. "Huh?" She asked turning around toward us. She looked as lost and confused as always. "That bridge doesn't look too safe…so be very careful!" Clive said looking pretty worried. "Don't worry! Everything is alright!" Virginia said with a little jump. Then the bridge under her gave away. "AHHH!" she screamed. "Virginia!" we all yelled as we watched as her self and the bridge under her fell. "Virginia! Are you alright!" I asked. "Yes…I am f-hey! They're a magic door down here!" we all looked lost toward each other. "Ah…so…she landed on some land." Clive said feeling a sweat drop roll down the back of his head.

"She…sure got lucky." Gallows said rubbing the back of his head. "Dumb luck is more like it." Jet said under his breath. We all hopped down to the small piece of land that Virginia hade landed on. Then Virginia used a Duplicator on the door to open it. Then we headed inside. We headed up two groups of stairs here then into a door at the top. Then we hopped down to some land under us. Then entered the second door we found. We found two heavy blocks in this room. Clive put on his mighty gloves on and move them; Making a bridge for us to walk over.

"Let's be on are way…" Clive said. We nodded and headed over the bridge onto the other side of the room where a door stood before us. We headed inside. We found a level in front of us. Virginia when ahead and pulled it; the wall to the left lower. We found a light coming from one of the object by a closed door before us. "I see…that light shows we did half of Nidhogg pass." Clive said studying the object a bit. "Then…when we do the other part…the door here should open right?" I asked. Clive slowly nodded. "Looks that way." Clive slowly looked over to Virginia. "Virginia…I want you and gallows to stay here. And stay by that level you pulled." Virginia looked lost. "Why?" she quickly asked.

"We don't know if it will redo when we enter from the other side. This way, it will be safely." Clive finished saying. He was right. It could redo when we enter from the other side. "Ok…Clive. Me and gallows will stay here. But…who's going with you?" Virginia asked sounding a bit worried. "Sara and Jet will come with me." Me and jet both looked surprised toward him. "We are?" we both asked at the same time. "Yes…you two are. It's not like, I can leave jet with gallows both would be died when I returned. Plus…another Nidhogg maybe waiting on the other side." I could help but laugh at Clive point. He was right. He couldn't leave them together alone. Hell would break out.

"Ok…be careful now." Virginia said. "We will be fine; we will be back soon, Virginia." Clive said with a soft smile across his face. We waved to Virginia and gallows leaving them there.

Soon after that the three of us made are way out of Nidhogg pass and back toward the sand craft. It was time to find Nidhogg pass two. We climbed inside the sand craft then soon left the beach. "So…where is path two?" jet asked. "Well…from those beams of light we saw…"I started to say. "It on the other side of the land right?" Clive asked. I slowly nodded. "You…meet we have to circle around in this? Just to get there?" Jet asked sounding angry. "Pretty much yes…" I said rubbing my cheek a bit. Jet quickly sat down on the floor. "Then wake me up when we get there…" Jet said quickly closing his eyes. "How…the hell can he nap at a time like this?" I asked my self.

"Just let him be…" Clive said with a small laugh. Maybe Clive found it a bit funny. But I sure didn't. I really don't see how he can nap. Maybe…I feel restless? Because I know we are headed for the strong hold of the enemy. Is it normal to feel this way? I wonder. Maybe this was Jet way of dealing with things. I guess…people deal with thing in different ways, huh? But…I couldn't help but wonder again. That little girl from his dream; that he spoke of could-could it have really been me? If so; maybe me and jet met each other before? I don't know anything for sure. These are nothing more but guesses; aren't they?

"Why don't you try to rest a bit as well, Sara?" Clive asked. "You don't need any help find the beach?" I asked. He quickly shook his head a bit. "No…I will find it without any problem. So please try to rest a bit as well." Clive said smiling toward me. I slowly nodded to him and when to sit beside jet. But I had a feeling I wouldn't fall asleep at all. And I was right. But I did rest my legs a bit by sitting down. I guess…that was the closely thing to rest I would get for now.

Just then I felt something land on my right shoulder. I quickly looked hoping it wasn't a bug. I can't stand bugs. But to my surprise I found jet's head there. I couldn't help but smile a bit as I looked down at him. He just had this look when he was sleeping. I don't know…how to even word it. But…he did look very peaceful. But…I guess he doesn't normally get time like this. He was a lone wolf drifter before being forced to join us; because of Virginia. He really didn't care for a lot of the people in are group. Especially not gallows or Virginia. Couldn't really blame him there. I didn't care for both of them as well. Well a lot of the time that is. The only one…he really got along with was me. Even if…me and him did fight a lot. I guess…it normal for friends to fight sometimes.

Wait…did I just think that? I guess…I did. I guess…I have changed traveling with the others as well. Before all this…I would have never been friends with any guy anywhere. But…I guess all guys aren't sicko like gallows. Just 50 of them are.

I heard Jet say something in his asleep. "huh…?" I blinked a bit watching the silver hair boy. "…S…Sara…" he whispered in his sleep. I felt my face quickly turn a bit red. Why had he said my name?

"Sounds…like someone having a dream about you." Clive teaches me. "Oh…! Shut-up!" I quickly yelled. I could hear Clive laughing over it. Why in the world did he have to go say something like that! Gees…god now my face is even redder.

"You should wake him up…I can see the beach now." Clive pointed out. I slowly nodded toward Clive. But how to wake up jet was the question. "Jet?" I whispered to him as I started to shake him a bit. He didn't answer me. Was he a heavy sleeper? I could only hope not. We're about to the beach I needed to wake him up now. "Gees…this boy." I whispered to my self. Maybe moving my arm right would help? Then maybe his head would be removed from my shoulder. He should wake up from that right?

So I when ahead and tried it. I moved my arm. But I watched as his head started to fall toward me. And soon his head fell into my lap. Then I quickly let out a scream. Jet eyes then quickly shot open. "W-what!" he quickly stopped seeing where his head was. He quickly sat up with a deep red face. I glared at him. "W-what?" he yelled toward me. "Jerk." I whispered to him as I quickly looked away from him. "…what did I do?" Jet asked looking lost. He was also lost to how his head had gotten onto her lap. How the hell had it got there?

We both blinked a bit hearing laughing toward us. We slowly looked up to see Clive looking down at us. "Done?" Clive asked. "Yes…let's go." I said feeling my self still angry over what jet had done. Even if it was a bit my fault.

"Looks like someone angry…" Clive said watching Sara climb up the stairs and out of the sand craft. Jet just sighed a bit. He didn't know what to say. "Is…this my fault?" Jet asked. "Partly…" Clive said making his way out of the sand craft. "Partly?" Jet asked as he followed Clive out of the sand craft. "I'll tell you more lately on…" Clive said meeting Sara outside. Jet sighed a bit. How in the world was it just partly his fault? He didn't get it. But…for the time being…he would just have to feel lost.

Soon the three headed north up the land toward some old trees; where they found the second path into Nidhogg then soon entered. But soon after they entered a two headed monster attacked them. "N-Nidhogg?" I asked staring at the monster. "As I thought. One of them was waiting here as well. But none of the less…we will take this one down as well!" Clive yelled loading his arms.

"Yeah…" Me and jet both said. I started out by casting spectre on it. Because it weak to light. "Keep that up!" Clive yelled toward me. I nodded toward him. Jet and Clive shot at Nidhogg. It screamed out in pain. "Spectre!" I cried letting out another light spell on it. Nidhogg cried out in pain then ran toward me. But I was loading some belts into my arms at the time and didn't see this. "SARA!" I heard a voice yell toward me. "What?" I asked as I looked up just to get hit back by Nidhogg. I lost my balance and fell into my knees. "Ouch…!" I dropped my arms as I watched nidhogg coming toward me for another attack.

Something happened to me…when I saw her get hit by Nidhogg. It was like something inside had been pulled into two parts. But when I heard her cry out in pain. It had been pulled into even more pieces. I felt angry quickly over come me. …but…why did I feel this angry? I had no idea…but. I felt like…I had lost control. Before I knew it…I was running at that son of a bitch of a monster called Nidhogg.

I quickly closed my eyes as I heard a gun shot. I slowly opened my eyes again. "Don't you…Don't you dare touch her! Ever AGAIN!" I quickly looked up to find jet in front of me. Those words…the way he was acting…this angry? This wasn't like jet at all. It was like something inside of him…had been broken. I was nothing less then shocked by his words to say the less.

I should have stepped in help Sara as well…but. When I saw jet race that quickly toward her. I didn't. Something had happened to that boy when he saw Sara get knocked back. I wonder…is it good for the two to get close? After seeing jet react this way? I do not know…but I will need to keep watch and see how things go on. And his words. I never thought I would hear jet speak that way about anyone. But…I guess I had been wrong. This boy…didn't just like this girl. He was madly in love. Maybe…this was his weakness.

Jet quickly let out a Gatling on nidhogg finishing him off. I kept on staring shocked at him; who was still in front of me. I could hear him. He was breathing heavy. Maybe…I couldn't believe the words he had said. Why…had he sounded so angry? Was it because I was in danger? Just…what way does he really think of me?

"Jet?" I asked sounding confused. He quickly looked toward me. "I uh…." He didn't make eye contact with me. It was like….he was surprised by his own actions.

What…? What had I just done? It likes…my mind when blank. Did I say something? Nidhogg gone? Did-did I put an end to the monster? Why can't I remember? When…did I walk over here? Jet could hear question over question enter his minds without any answers.

"Are you alright, Sara?" Clive asked. "Yes…I'm f….ouch…!" I said holding into my right arm. I quickly blinked looking toward Sara and losing my train of thought. Had she been hurt by that god damn monster? I couldn't help but feel worried, hearing pain in her voice.

"Hmm? Let me see…" Clive said wishing to look my arm over. I slowly let go of my arm. "hmm…it's cut up pretty badly…but aside from that it looks alright…but let's ban aids it up…" Clive said. I slowly nodded to him. Soon Clive had ban aided my right arm up. "There we are…" Clive said with a smile. "Thank you Clive…" I said looking at my arm. Clive slowly shook his head a bit. "I shouldn't be the one…you should thank…" Clive said looking toward jet.

Jet quickly blinked a bit looking lost. He was right…I should have been saying that to just. He did save me after all. I slowly looked up toward jet. He was looking lost toward me. "Jet?" I asked. He gave me a questionable look.

Jet slowly closed his eyes. Had I done something wrong again? He couldn't help but wonder. What had been with the look she had given him? But to his surprise he heard something…he never thought he would. "Thank you…" I whispered. Jet quickly opened his eyes looking toward me. "w-what?" He asked sounding a bit puzzled. I felt my self blush a bit as I looked away from him. "Thank you…for saving me from t-that monster, jet." I finished saying.

"…" He had saved her from that monster? So he had killed it? But…it felt weird. It felt weird for her to thank him. No…it just felt weird to be thanked for anything. After all…this was the first time…anyone anywhere had thanked him. "….y-your welcome…" jet said. But he didn't feel like him self saying something like that.

Just then we both heard a cough. We both looked toward the cough to find Clive smiling toward us. "Well now…if you two are done with your moment we should get moving." Clive said still smiling toward us. "M-Moment?" I asked feeling lost. "…It was nothing like that. Get those ideas out of your head Clive!" jet yelled glaring toward him. "If you say so." Clive said. Something tells me…Clive didn't really believe jet. But…really it wasn't a moment. I was just telling jet thank you for saving me. Nothing more then that!

Soon we headed down some stairs in front of us then inside a door way. In the next room we found a lock door before us and a switch behind a rock. Jet when ahead and threw his boomerang around the rock then move up by the rock so the boomerang would fall right into the switch. And it did so; then the door ahead of us opened. "Let's keep going." Clive said to us. We slowly nodded to him then headed inside. In this room we headed down some stairs then into a door at the bottom. We hopped down some land then some stairs in this room. Then into the door a bit north. WE found torches in this room. "Uh oh…how do we light them…without Virginia?" Clive asked.

"It's no problem Clive…I have tinder crests as well…" I said pulling one out. "Ah I see…" Clive said. I when ahead and lighted the three torches. Then the up stairs a door opened. We headed up and inside. We found are selves at the second level. "Looks like…we made it…" Jet said as he pulled the level. The wall to the right of us then when down. Virginia waved toward us. "Welcome back!" she yelled running up to us when gallows close behind her. We all entered the middle part of the room. The other object had light coming from it as well now. And the door was open. "Everyone…read for the main part now?" Virginia asked staring toward the door.

"Yes…let's keep going." Clive said. "Alright…let's go!" Virginia yelled as we headed inside the door in front of us. We hopped off a platform as we entered the room. Then headed up some stairs to the north east side of the room; then inside a door at the top of the stairs. This room had two treasure chests. And in the right chest we found a tool called **Gale Crest**. "Hmm…I wonder what it does…" Virginia said holding a gale crest close to her self. She quickly floated to the other side of the room. "Ahhh!" Virginia yelled.

"Hmm…It's like the power of wind is in those…" Clive said. "Maybe…we can get to the other side of the door in the other room with Virginia's new tool…" I pointed. "Well…I guess…it couldn't hurt to try…" jet said sounding a bit unsure about the idea. We head back to the main room. "Ok…everyone grab into me!" Virginia said pulling out a gale crest. "Ok…everyone ready?" Virginia asked. "I-I guess…" Gallows said sound a bit worried. "Ok…here we…go!" Virginia yelled holding the gales crest close to her self. We quickly floated over to the door. It really did work! "It-did work…" Jet said sounding surprised. That tool was pretty useful. "Well…let's keep moving. We still have a lot more to go." Clive said. We slowly nodded the headed inside the door beside us.

We headed up some stairs in this room then into a door at the top. In this room there was a platform on the other side of the room that needed to be moved. We found a switch by it. Virginia when ahead and step on it. Then the platform moved into place. Then we headed back toward the door we entered from. But so the switch wouldn't redo. We gale crest over the switch on the ground. Then we climbed up the stairs by the door we entered from. Then we gale crest across the platforms to the other side of the room; then headed inside the door there.

In this room we found a lock door on another platform. But the only question was…how to open it? We found three boxes in a counter of the room. A weird place for them to be; I say. Gallows when over to the boxes to look them over. But somehow he tripped and fell on top of them; and broke them all. Gallows had also landed on a switch behind the boxes. We watched the door on the other platform slowly open.

"Well…someone's big butt helped us this time." Jet said with a grin. "It's not that big!" gallows yelled as he stood up. The two started up fighting again. Clive and me both shook are heads a bit listening to them. Clive when ahead and moved the two heavy blocks around. He moved the left one by the platform we came in from. And the right heavy block he moved down to the left on the middle platform.

I saw it. We could gale crest over to the middle platform first then gale crest to the other platform with the door. Clive nodded toward me. I slowly nodded back to him. "Virginia…can you gale crest us to the middle platform then the other platform with the door?" Clive asked pointing to the middle platform. "Yeah, Sure I can!" Virginia said with a smile.

I looked toward jet and gallows who were still going at it. "I think someone should break those two up before we do anything." I said pointing toward the two still fighting. Virginia broke the two apart. "Ok…everyone hold on we are gale cresting over to that door!" Virginia yelled holding the gale crest; to the middle platform then to the platform with the door. Then we headed inside the door before us.

We found three paths in this room. But none of them looked to safe to walk on. But down the third one to the left; we could see a switch. "Hmm…Virginia could you—" Clive started to ask her. "Look a switch!" gallows yelled running toward it over the weak looking path. "Gallows! Wai--!" Clive started to yell. But before he could finish the path under gallows fell down, and he fell down with a loud yell. I slowly gave jet a look. He could only sigh as he shook his head. Well…I guess we both knew it would happen again. Sooner or later right?

"…how did I know…something like this would happen?" Clive asked him self. "Why isn't anyone helping me!" we heard gallows yell toward us. "…because as soon as we step on the path it will give way." Jet said rolling his eyes a bit. Clive pulled out a rope from his jacket. Damn…and here I was hoping we had to leave gallows behind this time!

"Virginia, please gale crest across to the switch." Clive said as he got the rope ready. "Ok…" Virginia held a crest close to her as she floated across to the switch. Then she stepped on it. We heard a door open. Clive threw the rope down to gallows; then started to pull him up. Slowly that is.

A bit later gallows was back on ground level. "Now…no one runs down any paths…" Clive said looking right to gallows. "Hey! It not my fault! I didn't know the path was that weak in holding people." Gallows said waving his hands in front of him self. "Or maybe…It couldn't just hold your weight…" Jet said with a smirk across his face. "Jet please…don't get him started again." I said with a sigh. "Fine, fine…!" jet said quickly crossing his arms.

We heard back toward the door we came in. We then gale crest up the first path to a door; then headed inside. In the next room we headed down a long platform. Then gale crests over a gap to a door before us. And headed inside we headed up some stairs in this room to a door at the top.

In this room we found three different heavy blocks. One can be pushed. One can pick up and moved. And the third one that moves across the floor. First Clive pushed the pushing block up one then he pulled the light green one beside it. Then he pushed the pushing block all the way to the right then up one. Then sended the light green blocked next to it. Then he pushed the pushing block again all the way up to the wall so it was lined up with the light green block. And then finally he moved the picking up block to beside the pushing block. He made a little path for the three of us to gale crest over. Then we gale crest over the blocks then to the platform where the door was. Then we headed inside.

In the next room we gale crest across a platform to the east; Then we gale crest into the same platform again. Then Clive picked up the heavy block and drops it to the floor under us. Then Clive moved the two heavy blocks in front of a low platform making a path toward the platform. Clive also destroys the three boxes blocking the way to the door. We headed back up then gale crest across the path made from the blocks. Then we hurry are way into the door in front of us.

We found lee halt waiting for us. Did he know…we're coming? He looked us all over before speaking up. "As long as existence takes on a form, the augmentation of **Entropy** cannot be avoided." Lee halt said stepping toward us a bit. "There are to exceptions…" He said shaking his head a bit. "All creations begin to deteriorate the moment they are born. That holds true of filgaia…the decaying filgaia can only be saved by first destroying the present world itself, and then evolving into a new form. Why can't you understand…? Why do you fear evolution?" lee halt asked looking toward us.

"That's because you're completely denying the existence of all life forms that are trying desperately to live for today! I'm not gonna stand for it, not when everyone's giving it their best!" Virginia yelled toward lee halt. "In all ages, high shunned by the cheap morals of fools, however….this fool's paradise is about to come to an end!" Lee halt yelled quickly coming toward us.

Every time someone hit lee halt. He did the same damage back. This was a fight they had to be careful in. And heal a lot. But soon lee halt did fall to his knees. "I retain the power of hyades, yet I am cursed by filgaia…I need cleansing by the panakeia fluid…In the eyes of filgaia, we seem to be alien elements creeping inside its body…are we one day destined to be expelled…?" Less halt asked slowly climbing to his feet. "NOOOOO!" lee halt yelled holding his hands out in front of him self. "What is he doing?" jet asked. I had no idea…but whatever he was planning it didn't look good. "I will not allow that to happen!" lee halt yelled firing some light toward us. "W-what?" I asked.

I watched as Virginia when flying backward. "V-V-VIRGINIA!" I screamed. Her body…the way it was shaking. What the hell had he fired at her! I could hear her breathing heavy as well. I quickly pointed my arms toward lee halt. What the hell had he done to her! "I have never witnessed symptoms such as this…" Clive whispered. "Muscular ankylosis…partial repiratory paralysis…now what…? Heh heh heh…" lee halt started to laugh. "You….you monster!" I yelled toward him. "I would be careful what you say my lady…after all…her bodily functions are at my mercy…" lee halt said with a grin across his face. "Grr…" I kept my arms pointed toward him. How? How could I let this happen to Virginia!

"Are you! Are you mocking us? Why you…!" gallows yelled.

"Now, disarm your self and place the arms slowly at your feet. While you're at it, unequip the guardians as well." Lee halt said pointing toward us. We…didn't have a…was there nothing we could do? Was the only way to save Virginia to do as he said? Just then a heard a gun shot. I watched lee halt quickly back up a bit. He was holding his left hand, and looking around. Uncle Werner quickly headed in front of us. "Werner Maxwell…? So, you survived the accident too…" Lee halt said sounding surprised. "Uncle…" I whispered. Werner looked back at me for a second then nodded. "Uncle huh? So…that child really is her. Hehe…unbelievable…" lee halt said laughing to him self.

That child…? Really is her? What in the world is he talking about? Did it have something to do with me? And how he knew me?

"That…matter not to you. She may look like her. But she's gone lee halt. You have to deal with it. Or…are you really that obsessed over her?" Werner asked. "Hehe…I believe you know the answer to that. None of the less. My goal will not change." Lee halt said with a grin. "You are a spirit just like I am. And there's no way a spirit obsessed by the past can create a future for filgaia." Werner looked behind to us. Clive had helped Virginia to her feet.

"I never expected this…why do you appear before me, now?" lee halt asked him. "My daughter's in danger. I'm not as heartless as to stand here and do nothing…" Werner quickly answers. Lee halt looked very surprised. "Your daughter? Oh…I see your first daughter. You're still an annoyance even after all this time…" lee halt said. What did he mean by first daughter? Did Uncle Werner have two children? "The wisdom from the information library Hyades is nothing but a double-edged sword. Science without a conscience is a work of evil…" Werner said closing his eyes. "No…It is the power of demons…you're well award of that…" Lee halt said shaking his head a bit.

"Give it up, lee halt. We were unsuccessful." Werner said. Unsuccessful? With what I wonder. "That was ten years ago. Things are much different now. You once worked under the godly name of science. If you truly are a survivor of the council of seven…then you too should understand what it means to evolve filgaia, and how important that is." Lee halt. "….what a mistake, humans should never have that kind of power. Making…objects or even people do as we want…that isn't right." Werner closed his eyes.

He could never be forgiven for what he had helped them do. But…somehow he wanted to make up for it! No matter what that cost was.

"You're still haunted by that? Isn't it a bit late to still be talking this way? After all…it was your idea to start with." Lee halt pointed out. "Even so…" Werner said shaking his head a bit. "What your doing lee halt…you've plunged into the diabolical netherworld…you are among the dead fallen under the control of science and the wisdom of Hyades. You have killed off your heart!" Werner yelled to him. "My heart?" lee halt started to laugh like crazy. "My heart was killed off a long time ago…when she picked you over me!" lee halt yelled. The two stared at each other for a bit. Then lee halt started to move his hands toward Werner. But Werner quickly shot him. "Ugh…" lee halt whispered.

Then lee halt quickly ran out of the exit. We quickly hurried after him. But green monsters blocked are path. "Uncle…takes care of Virginia…" I said. Uncle Werner nodded. Then we raced toward the green monster. This monster had a very strong attack called outer world. It makes no damage hurt him. Jet speed was faster then the monster so he could attack it. Gallows also casted replay on Clive for some more damage when outer world was off at the end of the green monster's turn. Me and gallows helped with the healing and jet finished off the monster with a galting.

Then Uncle Werner started to leave us. But Virginia quickly called out to him. "Wait…!" she cried. "Why…?" Virginia asked. "Why won't you say anything? We've been apart for so long, and finally we finally we meet…so much has happened while you were gone, daddy! There's…so much I want to say to you!" Virginia cried. Her breathing was still heavy. "But you always end up leaving without saying a word. That's just wrong…how can you do something so cruel? Why did you leave mom and me behind and disappear into the wasteland? Why? Why? You used to be caring…you never once did anything to hurt mom or me!" I could hear it. The hate she still felt for her father.

"Who are you? Why do you appear before me as my father? You're….you're not my real daddy at all!" Virginia yelled. Not her real father? Then who was this man? Uncle Werner hasn't said a word. I watched as Virginia fell backward. Jet quickly catches her. "Virginia!" I cried. "She's burning up…" Clive said sounding worried.

"She had been cursed by lee halt. The nanomachine shot into her system is disrupting her body functions. There's a lodge that I use up ahead. I can't guarantee its effects, but I can prepare an anti-nanomachine. Right now, that's our only hope…please help carry my daughter there." Werner asked us. Clive took Virginia into his arms. Then we followed Uncle Werner out of nidhogg pass.

But had Virginia been right? Was this man not really her father? No…she had to be wrong…and this time. I would get answers out of Uncle Werner no matter what.


	24. Yggdrasil Tree of life Part one

Back again people. We are now half way! Uh…somewhat…I was writing too much so I had to make Yggdrasil into a two partier. Yeah so part 1 is October and part two will be up next month. As well that when my birthday is! Hehe pretty nice birthday present to my self huh? Well into the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own wild arms 3 and if I did…Fan girls would kill me.**

**Chapter 24: Yggdrasil tree of life; Part One**

Inside the main room of Yggdrasil Janus stood in his demon form. Then melody quickly appeared in the room. She didn't look very happy to see him. "How can you just waltz back here without shame?" Melody asked yelling toward him. "You fail to carry out orders and return empty-handed from fortune gear. Further more you failed miserably at the infinitum and you lost Asgard! What are you thinking!?" Melody yelled toward Janus again.

Malik then appeared in the room. "Something's fishy about your actions, lately. I hear you successfully managed to extract the guardian energy at fortune gear, but you absorbed it into yourself. And although it has not been confirmed, I hear you actually lent a hand to those drifters at the infinitum. If there's anything you would like to admit, explain yourself now." Malik said sounding not too happy with Janus as well. Janus didn't say a word as he crossed his arms. "Will you play dumb? Then, it is inevitable…" Melody said. "We shall ask your body directly, then. We shall make use of Gias." Malik said holding his hands toward pointed toward Janus. "Kanda…ES-Trata…Amantos…" Melody said holding her hands out toward Janus as well. "Kanda…Es-Trata….Amantos…" Mailk said saying the same words as melody did. Lightning quickly surround Janus' body.

"Resist any longer and Gias will blow away your body!" Melody pointed out to Janus. Lee halt then appeared in the room. Melody and Malik quickly turned to look at him. "The damage to your body…No…It can't be…" Malik said. "Stop the interrogation, the drifters will arrive shortly and penetrate…" Lee halt said holding a hand over his mouth. "No need to speak…prove your innocence with action." Lee halt said looking toward Janus. "That's what I was counting on…Heh heh heh heh…this place is going to be a war zone." Janus said grinning a bit. "Prepare for download…will it be our plan, or filgaia that goes under? No one can predict the outcome, now." Lee halt said.

Then Janus left the room. "Malik…" lee halt whispered. "Yes, sir?" Malik asked. "When they get here…bring lady to me…I don't care about the others but…" Lee halt started to cough a bit. "Understood, sir. She will be in your hands soon." Malik said as he left the room and melody followed.

We made are way to the lodge and uncle Werner started to give Virginia something. "What is that?" Clive asked. "It's a capsule filled with anti-nano machine compound. It should drive away the Nano machine lee halt injected, and return her body back to normal. However, it will take sometime…" Uncle Werner pointed out. "I haven't been able to comprehend everything you said back there, but…Is this the same power as the prophets—the power granted by Hyades?" Clive asked. Uncle Werner slowly nodded a bit. "Humans came into contact with the information library Hyades, which the demons left behind…that is where the wisdom stems from." Werner said staring down at Virginia. "Uncle Werner?" I asked feeling lost. How could he know all this?

He slowly looked over to me. The look in his eyes was sad. "Generation after generation humans analyzed Hyades and applied the acquired technology toward the rejuvenation of the world. As the last of the council of seven, we attempted to rejuvenate filgaia, building upon our predecessors' creation, Yggdrasil." Werner said looking toward the window now. He had help build that thing. "That yggdrasil later became known as the yggdrasil system. But the environment we live in is still covered by wasteland and desert seas. Does that mean that the project was a failure?" Clive asked.

"That…was not a failure. We carry the burden of sin that cannot be wiped clean…" Werner whispered looking toward me. "The fact is…this land, the seas—they are weltering because of the sin the seven of us committed…" Werner finished saying. We all stood back a bit hearing that. This…was…this world was this way because of the seven?!

"What?" Clive asked. "You didn't mishear me…that is why…we all are trying to be forgiven…but this isn't the right way…" Werner said heading toward the door. "Uncle, wait! Where are you going?!" I asked. "Where…I need to go…" he answered quickly leaving the lodge. I quickly ran out of the lodge after him. "Sara!" jet yelled following after her.

"This…is all hard to believe…" Clive whispered to him self.

"Uncle Werner, wait!" I yelled. He quickly stopped in his tracks. "Why did you leave boot hill?" He quickly asked. "To help Virginia…find you! How can you just leave her like this?" I asked. "No…what is your reason. And your reason alone for leaving boot hill." Werner sounded worried. "Uncle?" I asked. "You should have stayed in boot hill where it is safe." He said as he turned to look at me. "If you think…I'm going back now. You're crazy! With all the questions I have…there is no way! I am returning to boot hill now!" I yelled as jet stopped a bit behind me watching the whole thing.

"Questions…? I see…so you have awakened as a Shaman…" Werner whispered. "You knew?!" He slowly nodded. "Sara…I have kept a lot from you…but if you found it all out…you wouldn't be able to take it…" Werner said as he turned around to look at me. "Then…you do know why lee halt acts like he knows me as well?" I asked. Uncle Werner didn't answer. "You do know…don't you? That's why you're keeping quiet!" I yelled toward him. "If you keep going…you will find some answers. But you will not like them. But you will keep going right?" Werner asked. "Yes…I can't turn back now…specially after what lee halt did to Virginia!" I yelled.

"I thought as much…Jet I Know she watches out for her self better then Virginia does but…please watches out for her as well…" Werner said. Jet slowly nodded to him. Soon after that…Uncle left for the Yggdrasil system. Or should I say…the enemy's base?

But the four of us we're staying at the lodge for now. Waiting for are leader to recover. I stayed outside a lot of the time. Green trees and sky blue water. This place…was beautiful. The only placed not hurt by the Yggdrasil system. Green grass with flowers all over it. You would never see a place like this in boot hill or any other place on filgaia.

Jet stayed with me outside here. Maybe to make sure I wouldn't head off to Yggdrasil? Yeah…I'm sure that's it. Yggdrasil…I will find some answers there. That what uncle said. But…was I scared to hear them? Maybe I was a little.

"It's hard to believe…a place like this is real…" I whispered. "Yeah…It is hard to believe…" jet said rubbing the back of his head. Then we heard foot steps behind us. "Don't freak out, huh?" I knew that voice. I quickly turned to find Virginia there. "V-Virginia…" I whispered then Clive and gallows came to her side as well. "Yeah, it knocked our socks off when we first saw it. I thought I was hallucinating." Gallows said. "You should have seen the flabbergasted look on Clive's face." Jet said with a grin. "This is real, it's not a dream. At this very moment, at this very place the filgaia that once was extends as far as you can see…" Gallows said looking around the area.

"I wouldn't call it flabbergasted. I was just in awe…anyhow…do you still remember the memory fragment that Lamium, the founder of the ark of destiny explained? What we will find at the foot of the great tree?" Clive asked as my self and jet slowly got to are feet. "A world of green and blue…!" Virginia cried. "If such a world of green and blue exist on filgaia…then this must be the only place…" Clive pointed out. We all stared out at the place. "Then…Yggdrasil exists…we're almost there…" Virginia said. I hope she wasn't thinking about heading to Yggdrasil. She shouldn't even be up to start with. She is still recovering after what happened to her.

"So…everyone ready to head there?" Virginia asked as she turned to look at all of us. "You're…kidding right?" Gallows asked. And he was the first to ask the question everyone had on they're minds. "Uh…no I'm not." Virginia answered looking a bit dumbfounds. "Virginia…" Clive quickly started to say. "You haven't fully recovered from the attack…you still need to rest up more…before we even think about heading to yggdrasil." Clive pointed out. He looked pretty serious. But after what happened…I couldn't really, blame him. "But…I'm fine! My body may feel a bit weak…but as long as I keep some heal berry close by…I have nothing to worry about!" Virginia said as a grin came across her face. I guess…she doesn't know that heal berries can't heal everything.

"But…Virginia…" Clive saying still not believing that she was truly alright. "Clive really I'm alright! If I wasn't…I wouldn't be flapping my mouth as I am!" Virginia pointed out. "That's for sure…" Jet quickly said. Virginia then quickly glared toward him. I then heard Clive sigh to him self. I'm sure he knew Virginia wouldn't give up. "Fine…alright." Clive said shaking his head a bit. Virginia quickly looked toward Clive. "We will head to yggdrasil…but first thing tomorrow. But…Please rest until tomorrow leader…" Clive said still looking worried toward Virginia.

"Okay…I Guess that's fine. I wanted to head there today…but you're right Clive. I should rest up more." Virginia said. I think everyone's mind dropped open in surprise. Well hearing her giving in so easy. "Uh…what?" Virginia quickly asked giving us all a confused look. "Well…uh it's a bit surprising to hear you give in so easy." Gallows said rubbing his chin a bit. "Well maybe I don't feel up to fighting…!" Virginia said glaring toward gallows. Gallows then quickly stepped back a bit. "I-I wasn't trying to make a big deal out of it!" Gallows cried waving his hands in front of him self. "Yeah…she will be fine by tomorrow. Even if the Namo machines are still in her body." I pointed out. Jet nodded a bit to him self.

"I hate to agree…but you are right." Clive said with a small sigh. All three of us blinked a bit to find Virginia glaring toward us. "Maybe…we shouldn't be talking about her when she right in front of us…" I said feeling some sweat roll down my face. Clive and jet quickly nodded a bit. "I'm going to lady down!" Virginia yelled as she quickly headed back into the lodge. All four of us heard her close the door quickly behind her. Yeah…She was pretty angry. "Uh…I think the leader angry…" gallows pointed out for some reason. "What in the world gave you that idea?" Jet asked rolling his eyes at gallows.

Clive shook his head a bit as he watched the two starting up again fighting. "They will fight about anything…" I said sighing a bit. "I see that…" Clive said making his way over to break up the fight before it got out of hand. But as soon as he broke up the fight jet stormed away toward the water by the end of the hill we're on. "Sara will you be out here for a bit?" Clive asked. I slowly nodded toward him. "Yeah, I kind of want to look around this world of blue and green." I said looking around the area. All this green forest and crystal blue water. It was still hard to believe all of it…even if I was seeing it before me. "Ok…but don't go too far." Clive said sounding a bit worried.

He acts like I am a child. It's not like I would go to Yggdrasil by my self. "I promise to be a good girl, Clive." I said with a small grin across my face. "I'm serious Sara…don't go anywhere near Yggdrasil. I'm taking Gallows inside the lodge with me, so no more fights break out." Clive said making his way back into the lodge with gallows close behind him. I knew he was being serious. I was just joking around. But…he acted like…I didn't know how dangerous Yggdrasil will be. But…I know it will be very dangerous. After all…it is the enemies' home base. I mean…unknown dangers wait for us. We have no idea what traps are waiting inside of Yggdrasil. But for now I didn't want to think about Yggdrasil anymore. I just wanted to look around these green forests and stare at the crystal blue water by the hill where the lodge was.

I found jet sitting by the water throwing small rocks across it. I wonder if…he had cooled off from his fight. Then again…he always has a fight with gallows about everyday. Maybe…it's just a normal daily thing for those two to fight?

"Yggdrasil…" Jet whispered to him self staring down at the crystal blue water. A name I will never forget….why? I just feel like something will happen there. That will change….us? The planet? Hell I don't know. But…I have a bad feeling about this. I wish…this damn feeling would just go away! Jet yelled into his mind as he quickly closed his eyes. He didn't like to feel this way…It made him feel like his stomach would turn over any second. That was the same feeling he had inside the laboratory place. But…having the same feeling again…what did that mean? Jet wondered as he lay down on the green grass. But as soon as he opened his eyes to find blue eyes staring back down into his. He felt blush quickly come across his face.

"Jet?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face. I watched him quickly jump up in surprise. "Surprise to see me or something?" I asked watching him back up a bit. "S-Something like that…" He whispered backing up a bit more. That…weird…why was his face all red? I looked his face over giving him a weird look. "W-What?!" He quickly asked me. "Well…someone's face is all red…" I said poking his cheek with a grin across my face. Jet quickly hit my hand away. "Stop that! My damn face isn't red!" Jet yelled as he stepped back a bit more. But as he did he started to trip and fall toward the water behind him. "Jet!" I yelled quickly grabbing into his arm but only to fall into the water with him. Jet looked very annoyed as I looked toward him.

Well I guess…it was my fault we fell in. "Sorry…about that Jet…" I said rubbing the back of my head a bit. "Sorry? For what?" Jet quickly asked. He sounded a bit confused. "Well…it's kind of my fault…that…" I started to say. Jet didn't say a word at first. He just looked me over. "It…wasn't your fault, only mine." Jet said as he quickly looked away. Jet felt his face feel a bit warm. Why the hell was he blushing now?! He had no idea why he was. But he wanted to stop right now.

I slowly grinned a bit as I splashed some water at jet as I got to my feet. I watched him quickly glare at me. "…What was that for?" He asked sounding annoyed still. "I don't have to tell you!" I yelled sticking my tongue out at him. Jet slowly looked down at the water he was sitting in. "Oh…really?" He asked feeling him self slowly grin. "Then…what if I make you tell me!" jet yelled as he jumped to his feet and lap toward me. I quickly moved aside as I heard a splash beside me. "Maybe…someone should give it a rest…at this rate you will get sick in those wet cloth…" I pointed out. Jet quickly glared toward me as he slowly sat up.

But…knowing Jet he wouldn't give up that easy. "Fine…whatever…" Jet said as he made his way to his feet. Him giving up that easy? Was he feeling okay? "You should get out too or you will get sick too at this rate." Jet said with a small grin. I felt my self glare toward him as I followed him climbing out of the water. Even…if he was right. But at the same time…he was just saying…what I had said to him.

A bit later we both had towels around are selves starting to dry off a bit. A lot of are clothes we're laid out to dry off in the sun. We're both laying on the grass staring up at the blue sky over us. This place…and this feeling…I couldn't place it. But…I felt like I had been here before. But…I had never been here before so…why did I feel this way?

"Sara?" Jet asked out of no where. "What is it?" I asked slowly looking toward him. "Do you…have a bad feeling about what is waiting at Yggdrasil?" Jet asked. I couldn't help but wonder where that came from. "Well…yeah but…it doesn't help to worry before something happens." I quickly answered closing my eyes. Then I heard jet say something under his breath. What he said I have no idea. "What was that?" I heard him quickly roll into his side. "Nothing…" he sounded annoyed again.

I can't believe that I never saw it before. But my self and Sara are very much alike. I wonder why I never saw that before. Jet found him self quickly getting lost in his thoughts. And he felt his eyes slowly growing heavy. Before he knew it…he had fallen fast asleep.

But…it wasn't a dreamless sleep. I n his dream…He saw Malik before them. Was…this place Yggdrasil? He had never seen a place like this. "Malik!" Virginia yelled to him. "I welcome you all to Yggdrasil…but that isn't the reason why I have come before you." Malik said with a smile across his face. "What do you want Malik?!" Virginia quickly yelled toward him. "I have come for the lady behind you…" Malik said with a smile across his face. "For me?" Jet heard Sara ask. "Yes, Lee halt wishes to see you, you see." Malik said slowly stepping toward us. "Over my dead body!" Virginia yelled pulling out her arms and pointing them toward him. "Very well…I can make that happen…" Malik said as he started to summon monsters. But when the flash of light came toward jet; he quickly awoke from his dream.

"Malik!" Jet yelled as he quickly sat up. He quickly looked around puzzled. He wasn't in Yggdrasil. He was still outside by the lodge. Had? Had that whole thing been a dream? "Lee halt…? Wanted to see Sara?" Jet asked him self. Why…in the world would lee halt wishes to see her? Then again…it was just a dream right? Nothing more then that. Or…was it? He really had a bad feeling about Yggdrasil now. Jet slowly made his way to his feet. He couldn't help but look toward it. Yggdrasil…what the hell…could be waiting there for them?

Jet quickly shrugged off the question as he headed back inside the lodge. As soon as he entered he found Clive reading out loud some books he had found inside the lodge. He tried to close the door quietly but got seen anyways. "Ah, there you are jet!" Clive said as he closed the book he had been reading. Jet just answered with a blank stare. "Finally got up I see." Clive said smiling a bit toward him. "Finally?" Jet asked. "Well yes…Sara came back close to three hours ago; Gallows thought she threw you into the water or something." Clive said trying not to laugh. "…No I threw my self." Jet quickly said under his breath.

"Did you say something, Jet?" Clive asked. "No…" Jet said with a low growl. Jet quickly looked around the room a bit. If…she had come back three hours ago where was she? He couldn't help but wonder. "If you're looking for Sara…She said she would make dinner for all of us…" Clive said as he left the room to check up on Virginia again. "As long as…it's nothing like Virginia's cooking." Jet said as he closed his eyes. Just then he felt a cup hit him in the head. "I heard that--!!" Jet quickly opened his eyes looking toward the voice. "Sara?" he asked rubbing his head a bit.

I blinked a bit finding Jet there. "Oh…you're finally back." I said looking toward him. Jet kept giving me a weird look. "What?! Never seen a cooking apian before!?" I asked waving my arms at my sides. Jet felt a sweat drop roll down from the back of his head. "I-I seen them before just…I never thought you would wear one." Jet said then quickly looked away from me. I glared toward him. If he starts laughing I will so hit him, I thought. "You start laughing…and you will be in for some pain…" I Said as I crossed my arms.

Somehow he had gotten her angry again. Was it because he was surprised she was wearing that? Or was she made over what he said about her cooking? Hell he didn't know. He would never understand woman. "Uh…I wasn't going too…but…" Jet slowly started to grin. "Fine! You don't get any dinner then!" jet heard her yell. He watched her quickly storm back into the kitchen. "What the hell did I do, wrong?" Jet asked him self. But he couldn't come up with answer. He was dumbfounded. He had no idea what he had done wrong. So he quickly followed after her into the kitchen.

I felt so angry. I should have hit him I guess. But…it wasn't good for me to be angry when I was cutting up vegs for the soup I was going to make for dinner. "Sara?" I heard a voice call to me. I knew that voice. I felt my angry become bigger hearing that voice. "Go away Jet!" I quickly yelled not even turning to look at him. "…" I didn't hear him say a word as I heard his foot steps move closer. "I believe I told you to go away…" I said growling a bit to my self. "Well that too damns bad. I'm not leaving…" Jet quickly answered me. "…What the hell do you want?" I asked with a sigh. "Want to know what the hell I did wrong." I shook my head a bit hearing that. "If you don't know…they're no point in me telling you."

I should have been paying attention to what I was cutting with the knife. But…I soon felt it. I quickly looked down and saw I had cut my finger with the knife. I did my best to hold the pain inside. But…It wasn't going well. "Well how the hell would I know what I did wrong…if you don't tell me?!" Jet yelled toward the girl. But he didn't hear her answer. "Hey! Sara I'm talking to you!" Jet felt him self yell. "NOT NOW!" I cried looking my finger over. Jet felt him self step back a bit. Was she really that angry? Or was…something more wrong? "Sara?" Jet asked sounding confused. "I said not now!" I heard her wine. I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. Yep…it was something more. "What did you do? Cut your self?" He asked stepping a bit closer.

"No! I wouldn't do something that stupid!" I yelled as I covered up my hand as he looked over my shoulder. "You're not a good liar, you know that right?" Jet asked me. I didn't answer him as I closed my eyes. Then I felt him quickly grab into my hand as he removed my other one that had been covering it. "You're about as hopeless as Virginia is…" Jet said as he started to look my hand over. I quickly opened my eyes glaring at him. "No one's that hopeless!" I yelled toward him. Jet slowly shrugged to him self. "True…" He whispered. "Will you let go of my hand?" I asked looking away as I felt some blush some over my face. Jet quickly did let go as he looked away as well. He felt his face slowly become red too.

I didn't need him to even look at it. I mean it isn't cut too deep or anything. It just a small cut that's all. I put a ban aid over the cut. "Yo! Is dinner ready now?" Me and Jet quickly looked toward the door to find gallows grinning toward us. "Don't even start!" Jet growled toward gallows. "Start what?" Gallows asked still grinning toward us. Jet quickly started toward gallows. Oh boy…this didn't look pretty. But to my surprise he only pushed gallows out of the room. "Dinner will never be ready if you keep coming to bug her!" Jet yelled toward him. "But…I can't help it! I'm hungry!" gallows cried. Jet looked back toward me for a second. I gave him a small smile as I watched his face turn a bit red.

About an hour later I had finally finished making and cooking dinner. Well with jet's help of keeping gallows out of the kitchen. When I could make wasn't much but it was better then nothing. Not having too much food with us as well. All I could really make was some soup. A chicken and vegs soup that is. I just could only hope gallows wouldn't eat it all. Yeah hope was the main word.

"Soup, huh?" Clive asked as I placed the pot on the table. "Well…I couldn't really make much with how little food we had with us." I pointed out. "Who cares what it is! It smells great!!" Gallows yelled quickly starting to eat from his bowl. All three of us shook are heads watching him inhale his soup. "…You could have made anything and he would still inhale it like that…" Jet said feeling a sweat drop roll down the back of his head. "L-Looks that way…" I said with a sigh. Clive looked down at the table only to see three bowls. "Are you eating?" He asked me.

"Yes, I will after I bring some soup to Virginia." I said. "You mean if any left?" Jet asked pointing toward gallows. Who was on his second bowl of soup now. "…" I couldn't say anything. But I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. "Yes…I guess." I whispered making my way out of the room toward where Virginia was.

"Gallows you really should slow down." Clive said eyeing him. "I can't help it…it's just that good." Gallows cried. "Gallows it's just soup…I mean how good could it be?" Clive asked as he tried his. A surprised look quickly came over his face. "Well…that is pretty good soup." Clive said with a smile across his face. Jet stared blankly down at his bowl of soup. "Is something the matter jet?" Clive asked. "No…" Jet said as he tried his. Jet wouldn't say so but…It wasn't bad at all. Even if he didn't really like vegs. He would just have to eat them this time. "With cooking like this…she will make a great wife!" Gallows said with a laugh. Jet quickly coughed up some soup. Clive couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Maybe…you shouldn't have said that in front of Jet…" Clive said feeling a sweat drop roll down the back of his head. "But that wouldn't have been any fun…" Gallows said with a grin. Jet quickly glared toward gallows. "I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that…" Jet said with a growl. "I wonder…if I could talk her into marriage…" Gallows asked him self. Jet coughed up some more soup. Clive started to sweat a bit watching the two. "I believe…she wouldn't need to be a bit older for that gallows…beside I don't believe she's ready to settle down." Clive quickly pointed out. And hoped gallows would stop this kind of talk quickly. "Still I wonder…if I can talk her into it." Gallows said with a grin across his face. Jet glared toward gallows looking pretty angry. "W-what?" gallows asked. Clive shook his head a bit.

"I really shouldn't bring this up now…but…" Clive started to say as the two looked toward him. "Bring what up?" Gallows quickly asked. "Well…they're very much room in this lodge…" Clive said only to see the two giving him dumbfounded looks. "Meaning?" Jet asked giving Clive a weird look. "That two people will need to sleep outside tonight." Clive said feeling sweat roll down his face. Gallows quickly grinned. "Don't even think about it…" Jet growled as he glared toward gallows again. "Why not? I was only going to ask…" Gallows started to say. "Don't even ask gallows…my self as well as Jet…know what you're planning to ask…" Clive sighed a bit.

Gallows should know what the answer would be by now anyways. "But…I was only going to ask if…my self and Sara could sleep outside." Gallows cried. "No!" Clive and jet both yelled at the same time. "Aww…you guys act like you don't trust me." Gallows said. "That's because we don't being alone with Ms.Sara." Clive said shaking his head a bit. Jet nodded a bit. "You will be sleeping inside the lodge…no questions asked." Clive said looking serious toward gallows. "Then who's sleeping outside?" Jet asked. "Well…I was going to throw this gella…who's ever side it lands on sleeps outside." Clive noted. "And Sara?" Jet asked. "I'll let her pick where she wishes to sleep." Clive said. "Fine…" Jet said closing his eyes.

"Ready Jet?" Clive asked as he got ready to throw it into the air. The silver hair boy slowly nodded. Then Clive threw it. "Tales!" Jet quickly yelled. He opened his eyes to watch the gella slowly land on the floor. "And it's tales…" Clive said looking down at the Coin. Jet shook his head not feeling surprised. Well he was just that lucky anyways. "I'll be outside…" jet said making his way outside. "…Clive?" gallows asked. "Yes?" gallows gave him a look. "That a two sided coin with the same thing on both sides isn't it?" Gallows asked. "That it is…" Clive said smiling to him self. "Well your hell lucky he didn't ask to look at that coin." Gallows said with a laugh. "He had too much on his mind right now, for that to even come across it." Clive pointed out.

"Who does?" I asked as I entered the room. "Oh welcome back, how is are leader?" Clive asked quickly changing the subject. "Fast asleep now after all the soup she ate. But you didn't answer my question." I pointed out. "Jet had too much on his mind." Clive said. "Uh huh…" I gave him a weird look. Why did I have this feeling he was hiding something? "Oh…by the way where do you wish to sleep Sara?" gallows asked with a grin. "Uh…why do you ask?" I asked stepping back a bit. "Well Clive was saying there wasn't a lot of room inside the lodge and all. So two people should sleep outside." Gallows pointed out to me. It was true…there was no way five people could sleep in here.

"Where are you sleeping gallows?" I asked. "Why inside." Well I know where I was sleeping then. "I'm sleeping outside…then." I Said as I took a blanket then headed outside. "Hey!" gallows yelled to me. But I didn't really care. Clive started to laugh a bit. "You know she would pick away from me…didn't you?" gallows asked crying a bit. "Me? No…I didn't know that." Clive said sounding a bit sarcastically. "Ok…wait a minute!" Gallows yelled looking toward Clive. Clive gave him a weird look. "No, never mind." Gallows quickly said. It was like gallows was trying to think…but the thought just wasn't getting there.

I had made my way outside. Yeah they were no way I was sleeping in the lodge if gallows was. Better be safe then sorry as they say. "Hmm?" I watched as a pair of purple eyes looked up toward me. "Jet what are you doing out here?" I asked. "Sleeping out here it looks like." Jet said growling to him self. So…that was why. Clive had planned the whole thing. "Uh…I'm sleeping out here too…" I said throwing the blanket over him. Then I sat down next to him as he found his way out of the blanket. "…I see…well I guess we will not freeze…" Jet whispered as He quickly looked away from me. "Uh huh…" I looked away from him as well. But the question was…how the hell would we sleep? With only one blanket we would have to share it. Why did I feel my face become a bit red thinking about it?

Soon thing somewhat claim down. We're lying beside each other. "Still worried about what waiting at Yggdrasil?" I asked as I closed my eyes. "I guess." Jet whispered back to me. "That doesn't really answer the question." I pointed out. "I never said…I would answer the question." Jet said as he put his arms behind his head. "Meanie." I heard jet laugh a bit to him self. "Oh well…you should be used to it by now." Well maybe he was right about that. I should be sued to it. But…I wasn't for some reason. "Well…too bad I'm not." I said as I rolled into my side facing away from him. Jet couldn't help but grin to him self as he rolled into his side as well facing away from her.

Yep…they we're for sure alike maybe too much alike, jet thought. For now…he needed to try to sleep some; Even if it would to hard like this. Jet started to glare a bit as he felt something rub on his back. Yeah…this would be very hard. Just then just felt some blush come over his face. "Why…does the world hate me so?" jet asked him self. To say the less…this would be a very long night for him.

But in Yggdrasil…Malik was inside a room with test tubs. "Malik!" a voice yelled from behind him. "Well…well this is a surprise…what brings you here, Melody?" Malik asked as he turned around to look at her. "He still obsessed over her, after all this time…isn't he?" Melody asked with Angier in her voice. "My…do I sense jealous coming from you?" Malik asked as a grin came into his face. "Jealous?! Why would I be jealous?! Of a plan looking woman! After all…I am much more beautiful then her!" Melody yelled out of angry. "You mean you are now?" Malik asked. Melody quickly glared toward him.

"Remember…beauty is in the eyes of the holder." Malik said. "Hmp! That child…isn't her. Sir Lee halt should know that by now." Melody pointed out. "He knows just doesn't care. To him…this is another chance for him…to win her over Werner…" Malik said shaking his head a bit. "That's right…Lee halt said he saw Werner alive. Werner…lived even after…" Melody whispered. "He lived for one reason; and one reason alone." Malik said turning back toward the test tubs. "To protect that child…So you're really…going to bring her to Sir Lee halt?" Melody asked. "Yes…I am." Malik answered her. "That child is very Important…you are well aware of that. If anything would happen to her. She may go hay-wirer as she did before!" Melody yelled.

"Well…well do I hear you sounding worried about her?" Malik asked grinning to him self. "Malik! This isn't a time to joke around! You very well know what happened last time!" Melody cried. "Yes, I do. Do not worry…Werner would never let that happen again. That's why I believe he may have made something to stop that seal from breaking again." Mailk pointed out. "Made something?! What in the world could control the seal with that kind of power?" Melody asked.

Just then Jet felt him self sneeze. Was…someone talking about him? Nah…who would be talking about him at three in the morning? It was close to dawn now. And as he thought…he didn't sleep much. It didn't help that he felt her arms around him now. "…I hate you so much Clive…" he whispered to him self. He had tried to pull her arms off. But…it was like she had a death grip. In others words there was no way he was removing her arms. But…He knew by now; that Clive had planned this to start with. "I bet that damn coin was tales on both sides…" He growled to him self a little. He then felt the two arms around him let go. Jet slowly turned his face to watch her roll into her side facing away from him again.

"…" Jet found him self slowly rolling into his side watching her. Why he was watching her; he had no idea. But he was…and couldn't stop. It was like…He was in a taunts. Or something like that. "S…Sara…" jet whispered to him self as he placed his hand on her right cheek. "Hmm?" jet watched her eyes slowly starting to open. He quickly removed his hand from her cheek and rolled away from her and faced away from her.

I slowly opened my eyes as I looked around the area. I thought I had heard someone say my name. Well…maybe I had just been hearing things. After all I was still half asleep. I slowly looked over to jet. I guess…he was still asleep. I was surprised more then anything that he didn't tried anything. Then again this was Jet not Gallows. Jet would never be that bold, right? I wondered. Yeah…he would never be that bold. I thought as I nodded to my self. I slowly sat up as I saw the sun slowly coming up. It was dawn now. It was…that day. The day we would go to Yggdrasil; and stop those three from the past for good.

About three hours later everyone was up and ready to head out. "Did everyone sleep well?" Clive asked looking around. Jet quickly glared toward him. "If you mean outside because someone plotted again me…then yes." Jet whispered still glaring toward Clive. "Good." Clive said with a smile across his face. Clive could feel some sweat roll down his face. Well…he did well know jet would find out sooner or later that he head been tricked; Just not this quickly. "Sara? How is Virginia?" Clive quickly changed the subject. "Well…she keeps saying…" I started to say.

"I'm fine!" Virginia yelled waving her arms at her sides. "That…" I said glaring toward her. "Uh huh…" Gallows said. "You say…you are leader. But…you still haven't fully recovered…" Clive pointed out. "I Know that! But we don't have time for me to rest right now! I have to bite the bullet and keep going! We have to head to Yggdrasil!" Virginia wasn't about to give in and give up. And I was sure…Clive saw that. Clive shook his head a bit as she sighed. "Very well…if you believe you will be alright in battle. Then we will head for Yggdrasil just as planned." Clive had given in. As I thought he would.

"Yes, I know I haven't fully recovered but I'll be fine for Yggdrasil. Plus…we can't put it off any longer." Virginia did have a point. We really couldn't wait any longer we had to head toward Yggdrasil and get this over and done with.

"Yes…your right leader. We can not put this off any longer. Let's head out then…toward Yggdrasil." Clive said. We slowly nodded toward him as we made are way out of the lodge. We all knew this…but it was going to be a very long day. That none of us would ever forget.


	25. Yggdrasil Tree of life part two

ok before anyone starts to read this chapter I am going to point this out and make it very very clear. This chapter and chapters after this will have spoils from the game about jet! This is a warning for those who haven't played the whole game. If you do not want to read the spoils then go back to the game before reading this alright? As well as huge! Very huge spoils of Sara are in this chapter. You finally learn who she really is. And as you all can see I did type up the chapter very early this month; mainly because my birthday is next week. And I know I will not feel like typing next week. ; well that all onto the spoil chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own wild arms 3 and if I did…Fan girls would kill me.**

**Chapter 25: Yggdrasil tree of Life; Part 2**

Soon the five of up we're making are way toward a tower that was on the other side of the lake. That had to be Yggdrasil the tree of life.

For being the tree of life; it looked nothing more but like a man made tower. A metal tower at that as well. "This is yggdrasil?" Virginia asked as she stared up at the tower in front of us. "Looks…that way." Clive said. "Let's just get this over with…" Jet said sighing a bit to him self. We slowly nodded to each other then headed inside Yggdrasil the enemies' base.

Shortly after we entered; we heard a loud sound. We all quickly looked around the area. "Gimme a break…" Jet whispered to him self. "Yggdrasil is operation…" Gallows said staring at some machines before us. "Yes, the prophets' scheme has been set in motion…" Clive said shaking his head a bit. "We have to stop it! Or else this planet will stop breathing! C'mon, let's go!" Virginia yelled; as we nodded toward her.

"My what a speak…" A voice said as we entered the middle of the room. We quickly looked around the area. We watched malik appear on some stairs to are right. "Malik!" Virginia yelled quickly drawing out her arms and pointing them toward him. "I welcome you all to Yggdrasil…but that isn't the reason why I have come before you." Malik said with a smile across his face. "What do you want Malik?!" Virginia quickly yelled toward him. Jet stood back a bit. He couldn't believe it. Everything from his dream was coming true. But…why was it?! "I have come for the lady behind you…" Mailk said pointing toward me. "F-For me?" I asked. "Yes, lee halt wishes to see you, you see." Malik said stepping toward us. "Over my dead body!" Virginia yelled stepping forward a bit. "Very well…I can make that happen…" Malik said as he started to summon a monster.

"Stay back Sara!" Clive yelled toward me. I slowly nodded as I did as I was told. Soon the four we're battling the monster malik had called before him. But…after they started fighting the monster…I didn't see malik anywhere. "Then that monster….is nothing but a…" I started to say. "A trap?" a voice asked.

I quickly turned to my left to watch malik appear. I drew my arms and pointed it toward him. "Very good…you have become very good as a drifter lady…" Malik said as he circled around me. "Why…does lee halt wishes to see me?" I asked as I kept an eye on him. "Because he desires it…his' obsessed over her. Makes him desire you…" Malik sighed a bit to him self. "Who are you talking about? Over who?" I asked. I had no idea who he was speaking of. "You really remember nothing…do you? Well….I guess I shouldn't be surprised after all that has happened to you, lady."" Malik smiled a bit toward me. What in the world did he know? That I didn't? "…What the hell are you talking about?! Stop calling me lady! That isn't even my name!" I quickly yelled firing some shot at him. He shook his head as they passed right by him.

"And you believe…your real name is Sara Maxwell, hmm?" Malik asked. It was my name! Wasn't it? "…If you come with me, sir lee halt will help you remember everything you have forgotten." Malik said holding a hand out toward me. "And you believe I would trust the likes of you? After all you have done?!" I yelled toward him. "…As stubborn as she was. No wonder….he desires you." Malik said with a sigh. "Very well…if you will not come with me under your own free will. Then it will have to be by force…" Malik said summoning two monsters to his side. "Well…this is fair…" I said. "No one ever said it would be fair, my dear." Malik said as he ordered the two to come after me.

"…Great…" I whispered to my self. I fired some shot toward the two but they just kept on coming. "It can't be hurt…by my arms…" I whispered to my self backing up a bit. Then I guess…It was finally time to try out my Shaman magic. I pulled out a small piece of paper and drew a star inside a circle on it. "Great guardian of filgaia….I child of Filgaia call to you for your help to repeal this monster that stands before me…I ask of your powers that none may block out!" I yelled as I threw the paper into the monster. "Devastate!" I yelled as a huge magic attacked explored on the monster then it quickly disappeared. Malik quickly stopped the other monster. "…So you got some magic back." Malik said. "Some?" I asked. "Very well…I didn't want have too…go this low but…" Malik snap his fingers as the other monster disappeared. I didn't understand what was…he doing?! I gave him a weird look. He slowly smiled toward me. "What's wrong? Don't understand lady?" Malik asked as he watched the monster appeared behind me. I watched him slowly grin. I quickly tried to look behind me but as I did; I felt something hit me in the back. Then slowly I fell to the ground.

Malik nodded to the monster as to tell him to pick her up. And the monster did so. "Very good…Let's be on are way." Malik said as him self as well as the monster carrying the girl disappeared from the room.

"Damnit what kind of monster is this?!" Jet asked as he quickly reloaded his arms. "I can not say, Jet. First time I have seen anything like it." Clive said as he fired a lock on the monster. "Whatever it is…it just will not give up!" Virginia yelled firing her dual arms at it. Just then the monster quickly stops moving. All four stood still looking confused toward the monster. "Uh…why did it stop?" gallows asked looking to Jet. "How the hell should I know?!" Jet asked. "Something isn't right…" Clive said keeping a close eye on the monster. Just then the monster started to glow with energy. "Get back! It going to explode!" Clive yelled as the four quickly made a dash from the monster as it when off the four fell to the ground.

A bit after that…the four soon came too. "Uh…I felt like a train ran me over…" Gallows said as he slowly sat up. "As do I…is everyone alright?" Clive asked looking to the others. "I think so…" Virginia whispered quickly looking around. "Hey…w-where's Sara?" Virginia asked. All four of them quickly searched around not finding her anywhere. "S-She's not here!" Gallows said. "I see…that's why malik summoned that monster for us…" Clive whispered. "Come again?" gallows asked. "He needed something to keep us busy so he could go after her without unneeded trouble." Clive shook his head. He couldn't believe he didn't see it to start with. "Then Sara's…" Virginia started to say as she covered her mouth. "At…Lee halt as we speak…" Clive whispered.

"Damnit…" Jet whispered to him self. He couldn't stop it from happening. Then could that dream had been a warning about this?! Clive slowly looked toward the silver hair boy. He was kicking him self over this. Clive could tell. But this…wasn't his fault of anyone's fault. But Clive couldn't help but wonder why they acted like they needed her. Could…they may have known something about Sara?

"We need to hurry…" Virginia quickly spoke up. The others looked toward her. "We have to hurry and stop Yggdrasil as well as save Sara…before they do something to her…" Virginia cried. "Yes, leader…we do not know what they need her for. But…we need to stop they're plans before they make any more progress." Clive said. The others slowly nodded toward him as they started they're way up the stairs toward they're right.

If…that bastard even lies one finger on her I'll…Jet started to think. Jet blinked a bit. Why had he not seen it before?! The reason why…he acted the way he did around her was because. He was somehow…in love with her?! When the hell had that happened?! Jet couldn't help but feel a shock look come over his face. Why…had…he been so stupid?! He knew what Clive had been speaking about in….Humphrey's Peak.

"Jet? Is everything alright?" He heard Clive's voice ask. "Not really…" Jet whispered. "So…you finally found it out. But…now you do not have time to be thinking of that." Clive pointed out. "Hell I know that! I freaky know Clive! …It's just…I don't understand why." Jet whispered trying to hide inside his scarf. "…It doesn't always have to make sense. Sometimes…it just happens without reason. Or you're just attracted to her…for some reason…" Clive said smiling toward the silver hair boy. "Clive…" Jet said with a sigh. "We need to move or something will happen to her…" Jet quickly nodded to Clive as the two ran up the stairs where gallows and Virginia we're waiting.

After joining up with the others they headed a bit west; where the four found a lock door. Clive nodded to him self as he hopped off a shelf and landed on a switch. Then the door opened. Then Clive circled back up and around to us waiting at the now open door. Then after Clive nodded to us; we headed inside.

Inside the next room we in courted a weird machine. "What in the world is this little thing?" Gallows asked as he jumped in front of it. Because…gallows never was the smartest apple…he would stop in front of an unknown machine. That just shows how stupid big and tall really is. "Gallows wait…!" Clive yelled. But it was far too late; as we watched him just get shocked by the machine. I rolled my eyes toward him. What a dumbass…he really is. "Maybe…he will learn something from this…" Virginia said rubbing the back of her head. "Virginia…you are talking about gallows. I'm surprised he ever learned anything from school!" I said with a grin. She quickly glared toward me. I knew what she was thinking. Jet how could you be so rude?! Rude? For telling and speaking the truth? Well…then I guess I am. Like hell if I care.

"I heard that!" Gallows yelled toward me. "And I could care because?" I asked. "Because I'm going to kick your little ass…!" Gallows yelled. "I don't…think your leg can really go up that high." I said watching angrier felt gallows face. Clive coughed a bit as we looked toward him. "I believe…I can destroy these little machines with some bombs…" Clive said as he pulled some bombs out of his jacket. Clive when ahead and placed a bomb by each little machine. And he had been right. Bombs did the trick so no one but gallows would be getting shocked today. Now with the little machines gone we made are way down a hallway in front of us; then into a door a bit north. In the next door we headed up some stairs and into a door at the top. In this room we found three of the little machines blocking the way. Clive couldn't get close to place bombs. So I threw my boomerang and destroy them all. Clive nodded toward me. Then we made are way into a door a bit north of us.

We found Melody waiting for us as we entered. "The land, the seas…and all life-forms…this planet is so unsightly and distorted." Melody slowly opened her eyes looking toward us. "This planet is like a pupa, and someone needs to help it develop into a beautiful butterfly." Melody said holding her hands out to her sides I had no idea what the hell she was even talking about. But…I didn't really care as well. "And that someone is you?" Clive asked her. "Yes…we are the only ones capable of that. It is an easy task for us to transform the Bessel in which a life-form takes shape. Ten years ago…the Yggdrasil experiment ended in tragedy as the explosion blew our bodies into pieces. Even so, the wisdom of Hyades helped to restore and condition our forsaken forms allowing us to live on." Melody said as she held her arms out to her sides.

"Even though our bodies were no longer suited to this planet; we clung to our will to live. Malik has managed to retain his original figure, although ten years have passed. But lee halt wasn't interested in appearance. He opted for strength, keeping restoration to a minimum." Melody said with a sigh. Clive shook his head a bit. "You're obsessed with beauty, I see. You have abandoned your previous figure for a new one." Clive pointed out. "I had the power to become the butterfly! I didn't want to live lonely, desolate life as a pupa, inside a dark depressing cocoon anymore!" Melody yelled toward us. Gees…Clive really know how to push melody's buttons.

"You only value physical beauty. It is your perception of beauty that is depressing I know of many people who live diligently with a positive mind set and many who are always eager to do their best. The superficial beauty you talk about does not even compare to the beauty of others. You are pathetic. I would appreciate it if you leave this planet alone. You can take your pitiful values and shove them!" Clive said. Clive can be harsh when he wants to be.

"How dare you lecture me about Beauty!" Melody yelled. "You intend to evolve filgaia with the lost wisdom of Hyades? That is merely a misperception." Clive said rubbing his head a bit. "It's like painting a lousy picture with expensive paint. And that lousy painter is you." Clive finished saying. "I HAVE HEARD ENOUGH!" Melody screamed. I stepped back a bit. Maybe…Clive had gone a bit too far? Even if it was all true. Melody came toward us. You could tell…Clive had gone just a bit too far. Melody would attack lot with venom strike. A poison attack. Damn…I hate poison. Normal attacks wouldn't cut it. But Gatlings did. And after her taking some Gatlings from us; then she soon fell. "Ugh…my stamina is diminishing…could this be because filgaia is eating away at my body?" Melody asked as she looked up toward us. Then she disappeared from the room.

"Whoa…I didn't know you could be so harsh, Clive…" Virginia said sounding surprised. "Yeah…I would've been crying home to mommy if I were lectured like that." Gallows added in. "Was that a little too childish? My apologies. I vented as I did back when I was a student." Clive said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Better be careful not to piss Clive off…" I whispered under my breath. And hoped I would remember that.

We headed forward into a door in front of us. Then up some stairs in the next room and into a door at the top. We found weird rods of light in this room. Red and blue ones. But…what the hell was the meaning of this? Hell I don't know! Clive headed over to some stone table on the wall. "Red is the color of Fire, and Blue is the color of water. Water does not float on fire." Clive said reading the stone table. "Uh…what does that mean?" Gallows asked. "Maybe…something to do with the lights under those lighting rods?" I asked shrugging to my self. "…You just hit the ball jet." Clive said turning toward us. "I did?" Clive nodded toward me. "Virginia light only ones with red under them with your tinder crest." Clive said pointing toward the lighting rods. "Okay!" Virginia said as she when ahead and did so then the door on the other side of the room opened. We entered it and founded it to be an elevator. We headed up more into the tower of Yggdrasil.

"I hope Sara's…alright…" Virginia whispered. "I'm sure…she's fine Virginia." Clive said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I hope your right Clive…" Virginia whispered as she sighed a bit. I kept silent listening to Virginia. I hoped…she was alright as well…but with her being by lee halt. I had my worries with someone like him…being by her. How could she be alright?! With his kind of power? Damnit…we have to get to the top of this damn tower soon!

Soon the elevator stopped and we stepped out. We headed down the hall way in front of us then into a door at the end. We headed up some stairs in the next room then into a door at the top. In the next room air was blowing across the walk way. With air that strong…it could clearly knock us all off; even big and tall gallows. "Hmm…this could be trouble…" Clive whispered to him self as he thought for a second.

I was starting to get annoyed by this place. I wanted to just bolt ahead and get to the top of the tower. I didn't really care how danger this fucking place was. Was I really that worried over her? Okay…I guess I was. But for now; I had to hold this feeling back and try to stay somewhat claim.

"Gallows can you freeze those holes with your freezer doll?" Clive asked pointing toward them. "Dunno…I'll give it a try." Gallows said as he splashed some ice over the air holes. And it did work. "Uh…looks like I can…" Gallows said as he froze up the second air hole as well. We started to make are way down the path where we found two more air holes gallows froze these up as well. We keep following the path. And soon we found a door at the end of it; and headed inside.

We found Malik inside this room. He was standing in front of a test tub with a floating woman inside of it. "I see you made it past Melody. But I will not let you through. There is still much I need to do. I must create life…so, I will not lose…watch me in action, and try to recall who I am…" Malik said staring at the woman inside the tub. We looked around the room and clearly saw they're more then one tub with a floating woman inside. "WH-What are all these?!" Virginia asked as she covered her mouth. "Oh…right now, they're just vessels of flesh. Even thought they appear the same; I do not consider them perfect clones until they're endowed with memories." Malik said placing his hands on one of the tubs. Clones? Of someone who was gone?! Hoe the hell could this be real? It sounded like something out of a horror book.

"My next goal is to regenerate memories. To revive my lovely mama, the one who loved me…" Malik said. "Oh, man…you are just nasty! A lowlife scum! I don't wanna know what you're planning to do with them later, but resurrecting the dead!? That's blasphemy! You need to get a good spankin' from your mother! A lowlife like you needs to be taught some manners!" Gallows said with a shrug. For once…gallows was right. This was very wrong. Making…something live even if…it wishes not too…just isn't right.

"Bite your tongue…!" Malik yelled as he turned toward us. "Having a lung head like you disrespect mama is blasphemy!" Malik yelled. Malik came toward us. He was pretty pissed off thanks to idiot gallows. He would keep going after gallows in battle. Well…as long it isn't me I don't care. We couldn't really hurt him with are arms so we kept on casting Arcana spells on him and soon he fell. "I am losing…my strength…how ironic that I must cease to exist on this planet in return for accepting power from the panakeia fluid. But I will not die! I shall return to prepare a new world…Ahh hah hah hah hah…!" Malik said then disappeared from the room.

"You know, with a pretty face like that, I suspected he might have perverted tastes…and I couldn't be more right." Gallows said nodding to him self. "Well aren't you the genius. C'mon let's just get going. This place gives me the creeps." I said quickly moving toward the door. But quickly stopped looking toward the woman inside one of the tubs. It really did give me the creeps. I don't know why I headed up to the last tub and started to stare up at it. "Jet aren't you coming?" Clive asked from the door way. "Yeah…in a minute…" I said waving toward him. Something about seeing…this just got to me. "What is this feeling…?" I asked as I touched the tub. Just then my left arm started to feel like it was burning. I let out a loud yell as I fell into my knees. "Jet!" I heard Clive yelled as he ran over to me. "M-My arm!" I yelled as a light started to come from it. "What in the world?!" Clive asked.

In lee halt's room inside Yggdrasil. "You look so very much like her when your asleep…lady. Or should I call you Sara Maxwell?" Lee halt asked with a laugh. Just then he stared down at her arms. It started to glow. "What?! Your arms…it's reacting? No!" Lee halt yelled quickly stepping back as energy quickly surrounded her. He watched her quickly start to scream. "The seal…on the arms…it's reacting to something…but what?!" Lee halt knew very well…if this kept up. She would end up going hey-wirer again. Just as she did then years ago! "This shouldn't be happening! The seal should only react to her or…" Lee halt started to say. Just then the energy around her disappeared as she stopped screaming and passed out again. "…What in the world was that….about?" Lee halt asked him self. Something…had made the seal react…but what had that kind of power?

I felt my self breathing heavy. That feeling in my arm was gone now. But…why had it felt that way to begin with? "Jet! Are you alright?" Clive asked me. "…I'm fine…" I whispered climbing to my feet. Clive only nodded toward me. Then I headed into the next room. "What in the world was that light?" Clive whispered to him self. But he had no idea. He then headed into the next room as well.

We headed up some stairs in the next room then into a door at the top as we entered the middle of the room two walls trapped us in the middle. We we're just lucky; they weren't moving walls. Clive nodded to him self as he placed some bombs by each wall clearing are way. We slowly nodded toward each other as we headed into the door ahead of us. In this room; Virginia gale crest us across a thin bridge. Then Clive moved two blocks with his mighty gloves. Moving one just to are right. And the other one he pushed over one then across the thin bridge where it stopped on a switch on the other side. Then we heard a door open on the other side of the bridge. Virginia then gale crest us back across the thin bridge. Then we headed inside the now open door.

Then headed up more stairs in this room; then inside a door at the top. We found two more of those little machines in this room. So I threw my boomerang at them and quickly destroy them. Then we headed inside the door before us.

We found my old man…I mean Werner and lee halt inside. "What is it you want, Werner? Are you here to make amends?" Lee halt asked him. "If I could, I would. But as a spirit of the past, it is too late to atone…" Werner whispered as he fixed his hat. "I want you to give Sara back…" Werner whispered. "Give her back? When she returned here on her own free will?" Lee halt asked. "Lee halt…you much not touch her! You know what may happen if you do!" Werner yelled toward him. "Hmp…I don't have to touch her for that to happen. You're a bit late. She had a reaction…minutes ago." Lee halt said shaking his head a bit. Werner stood back a bit. "A reaction?! But…she shouldn't because the seal is…" Werner whispered. "The seal isn't safe any longer…what you made to protect the seal is no longer alive…so it's no surprise…but even so you dare stand in my way?" lee halt asked.

"Why do you wish to activate the Yggdrasil system? What are you planning to do!? You know as well as I do that regeneration is impossible with that system. You will not be able to evolve the world!" Werner yelled toward lee halt. "Maybe so…but with her powers…that could change…" Lee halt said as a smile came across his face. "No…you can't do that! Her powers are too un-stable! If you would link them together! Who know what may happen! After all…Yggdrasil is a transgression…an ill-fated tree…I will not let you forget that it was the sever of us who transformed filgaia into a wasteland of desert seas!!" Werner yelled as he heard a voice from behind him.

"What? What did you just say!?" Virginia asked looking toward her father. "Non sense Werner…there is only one way to activate Yggdrasil…by downloading! To bring forth to this planet the one responsible for the wisdom of Hyades!" Lee halt yelled. "Are you planning to summon the legendary demons to filgaia!?" Virginia asked stepping forward a bit. "Precisely we have everything needed to do so now. With the key in are hands now; with Lady, this goal will become easy." Lee halt said holding his hands out to his sides. "Lady?" Virginia asked. "I believe you know her as…Sara Maxwell." Lee halt said with a laugh. What? What did he just say? They needed her…?! That why lee halt of the others never attacked her. She was the final thing needed in they're plans! "Not only does hyades contain the wisdom the demons left behind…It also stores the personal data of the demons themselves! We shall use the life energy collected from this planet to bring them back to life! And with lady powers…and her sealed away information…the legend will become reality!" Lee halt said.

He had planned this all of the beginning. He had just waited for us to bring her to him! It had been a trap to begin with! Damnit…Sara should have just done as Werner told her too! And returned to boot hill!

"It is no longer the wisdom left behind by demons that will evolve filgaia…It is the demons themselves who will lead filgaia to its predestined form!" Lee halt yelled as he started to laugh. "…No there no way. I will let you misuse her powers like this! Are you trying to go down in infamy by summoning demons!? Dream on!" Werner yelled feeling his hand shake. There was no way…he would let this happen to her. Her powers we're fat too dangerous to be used at all! Especially in a way lee halt had planned. "And you will stop me?" Lee halt asked. "No! It's just that the demons have already…" Werner started to say; As Virginia quickly ran in front of him. "Run, Daddy! Hurry! Stop the Prophets from carrying out their plan!" Virginia yelled.

"We don't really understand what's going on here, but you do! Go on ahead! Go and save Sara and filgaia!" Virginia yelled pulling out her dual arms. Werner quickly ran into the door behind lee halt. Lee halt tried to follow but Virginia stopped him. "We're not going anywhere! If you want to go after my father, you have to get through us!" Virginia yelled. "I didn't expect a tomboy like you to be Ekaterina's daughter…" Lee halt said looking toward Virginia. "You knew my mother?" Virginia asked. "Of course…I adore her just as much as your father. Heh heh heh…you seem to be full of vigor. Did Werner give you anti-bodies toward against the curse? Such a laudable flower you are. But flowers are meant to bloom, then wither…" Lee halt said with a laugh. "I'm sick of listening to you!" Virginia yelled toward him.

Then lee halt came toward us. Lee halt did his rules of vengeance when ever we attacked. Does back the same damage we did to him. But after some Gatlings he soon fell. "It's not enough…we were so close…but I must do whatever it takes, until the roots of yggdrasil draw enough energy to download…" Lee halt said staring at his hand. Then melody appeared beside him. "I have increased the yggdrasil operation rate to 166 percent. We won't know whether it will reach its required value first, or malfunction. All we can do now is pray…" Melody said. Then malik appeared as well. "We have already paid the price in carrying out our goal! We can't let it end here, or else our flesh and blood would be for naught!" Malik said. "We have granted the dark spear to the sacrificial lamb, just for situations such as this…at the very least, he should shield us from this perilous situation. Come forth, Janus!" Lee halt yelled. Then the three disappeared as Janus appeared.

"So the loyal lapdog makes an entrance…but we all know you're walking the wrong path. Janus Cascade…with your wicked power!?" Virginia yelled toward him. "After acquiring the demons power, everything just stopped. That's when it hit me. How boring unlimited power and everlasting life can be. Up until now, there was so much I wanted to do…I was so desperate and busy trying to cross everything off my list. But I have all the time in the world now. I can just put off what I could do today until tomorrow. I have attained transcendence. Each time I remind my self of this, everything I've wanted to accomplish all seem insignificant. That's why I've been devising something big…bigger than you can ever imagine..." Janus waved the dark spear at his side.

"It's not uncommon for a dog to bite the hand that feeds it." Janus pointed out. "I don't mean to speak for the other blokes, but filgaia sure is a stinking, messed up planet…and who better to fit the role of ruler then me? What do you think of that princess!?" Janus asked. Janus was off his rocker that was for sure. But…he quickly came toward us. I guess no break or rest for us huh?

On Janus' second turn he let out a Negate rainbow attack from his dark spear. Hitting all of us. But as always Janus was a pain in the ass. But because gallows and Virginia kept on healing us we lived. As well as my self and Clive knocked Janus back with some Gatlings. Light started to come from Janus' body. "Heheheheh HAH HAH HAH HAH! My body is overflowing with light. Show me the light and guide me as the ruler!" Janus said laughing to him self. Then his body exploded. Was…this really the end of Janus for good? "He had been defeated—along with his evil intentions, But…" Virginia said looking toward the floor. When the others we're busy looking at are so called leader; I hurried into the door in front of us. After what lee halt…had said…I had to get moving. Before…they truly did start they're plans.

"The evil swirling around Yggdrasil still remains!" Virginia yelled. "….where's jet?" Clive asked looking around the room. "Oh man…don't tell me…he ran off ahead!" Gallows yelled. "…After what lee halt said…I don't blame him…we should hurry as well to save Sara as well as this planet!" Virginia yelled. Clive and gallows nodded to her as they hurried into the door in front of them.

I slowly opened my eyes feeling a bright light over me. Was I? Was I lying down? What in the world had happened?! I was having trouble in getting my eyes to force for some reason. My arms and legs felt like they we're tried down as well. What…the hell?!

"Oh…your finally awake I see…" I heard a voice say. That voice…I knew that voice. I found lee halt's looking down toward me. "Lee halt?" I asked. "…You just look so much like her." Lee halt said with a grin across his face. "Like her?" I asked. "You still remember nothing…even after ten years." Lee halt said shaking his head a bit. "Oh well…It matters not. You will help us with are goal key of filgaia." Lee halt said with a grin as he placed a hand on my cheek. "Key of filgaia…?" I asked. "That is one of your many names…we gave to you…when you we're born…" Lee halt said rubbing my cheek a bit. "When…I was born?! You knew me when I was just born?" How could he know me that soon?! What could he really know about me? "Yes…I guess you could say…I am your uncle in a weird way. But…without my help you wouldn't be here today." Lee halt said as he started to look me over.

"What the hell are you looking at you old pig!?" I yelled glaring toward him. "My…what a mouth you have. Just like Ekatrina did…" Lee halt said with a laugh. "Ekatrina? Aunt Ekatrina?" I asked. "Aunt Ekatrina? Heheh…Werner is sure keeping secrets from you my dear…" Lee halt removed his hand from my cheek and started to laugh like crazy. "Why the hell was he laughing? I have no idea at all. And what did he mean by Werner keeping secrets from me? "Aunt Ekatrina…yeah that's good one. I'm sure you even believed him. Think about it…my dear why do you think you never met her?" Lee halt asked. "Because she passed away, isn't that the reason?" I asked. "Only part of it; you we're born two years…before she passed away…as her final wish. "Lee halt was going to tell this child all and the whole truth; Even if Werner didn't want her to hear it.

"Final wish?" I asked. Lee halt nodded to me as he touched my cheek again with his hand. "Yes…you see her final wish was to have…" Lee halt started to say. Just then I heard a gun shot and lee halt quickly pulled his hand away from me. "Keep your dirty hands TO YOUR SELF!" a voice yelled toward us. That voice…I knew that Voice. Lee halt started to laugh a bit as he backed away from me. "So…one of the drifters made it this far huh?" Lee halt asked. I heard foot steps run up beside me. I slowly looked up to see purplish eyes staring down at me. "J-Jet?" I asked. I watched as he slowly nodded to me. Then he quickly glared toward lee halt pointing his arms toward him.

"Jet?...She called you jet huh? But there no way you could be…after all he is…" Lee halt whispered to him self. "But…you do look like him…" Lee halt whispered under his breath. "Lee halt…you are not used her! As something to start Yggdrasil to it full power!" Jet yelled keeping his arms pointed on him. "Full power? Heh…hehe that isn't what she is needed for. You misunderstand me boy." Lee halt said rubbing his hand that had been shot. Jet didn't understand…what was she needed for then? "Don't understand boy?" Lee halt asked. "She will act as a link to connect Yggdrasil to this very planet! Even if it is again her very will!" Lee halt said laughing like crazy. "Yeah…right. That's not going to happen." Jet held his arms ready for whatever lee halt would send his way. "If you stand in my way boy…then your punishment will be nothing but death!" Lee halt yelled holding his hands out toward him.

Just then another Gun shot was heard as lee halt quickly drops his hands to his sides. "Lee halt! Do not…do this! Her powers much not be used!" A voice yelled from behind. "Werner…so…you finally made it here." Lee halt said with a grin. Werner quickly ran up in front of jet. "Jet thank you for buying me sometime…but I will deal with Lee halt…so you free Sara…" Werner said looking back toward Jet. "What? Hell no! I'm dealing with the son of a bitch!" Jet yelled toward Uncle Werner. "Jet! I am not telling you to untie her! I am ordering you to! Now do it!" Werner yelled out of angry. I heard jet cuss a bit to him self. "Fine…!" Jet yelled. I watched him hurry over to me. He didn't say a word as he started to untie me. I slowly sat up when I was finally untied. "You…alright?" Jet asked. "I think so…" I said as I looked my self over. "He-He didn't do anything to you did he?" Jet asked sounding a bit nervous. "…I don't believe so. Aside from confusing me." I felt confused watching him. This was Jet…wasn't it?

"Werner I am not letting you destroy this chance!" Lee halt yelled. Me and Jet quickly looked toward them. "Chance? Of destroying the world?" Werner asked. "Destroying? Ha ha ha! To save this world…the only way is to destroy it first…It is the only path…" Lee halt said holding his hands over his head. "Even if it means millions and millions will die as well?" Werner asked. "Well…yes. They will be sacrifices for the new world soon to be born…" Lee halt said with a laugh. I slowly got to my feet glaring toward him. He was crazy! There was no way in hell this plan would happen. "Your too late…Lee halt. It's over…your link has been freed. So there's no way for your plan to go as planned now!" Uncle Werner said as he held his arm pointed toward Lee halt. "Is that so?" Lee halt asked. The machine behind lee halt was starting to move. "What?!" Werner asked.

Damnit…I Hope big mouth and the others are having better luck then I am…I thought to my self.

We hurried up the stairs in the next room; then into a door at the top. Sara…you have to be alright! And I will kill you later Jet for running off ahead! I thought. "Hurry leader!" Gallows yelled to me. I hurry into the door as well. We found 8 lightning rods in this room with a switch in the middle. From the look of it; we would have to touch the rods as a patens showed to us. And we did have to do so. Then finally after getting all the order right the door in front of us opened. "We have to hurry! I'm worried about Sara!" I cried as Clive and gallows nodded toward me. "Yes, let's hurry on!" Clive yelled as we hurried into the door in front of us. We found are selves in another elevator and going higher up. Then soon the elevator stopped and we stepped out. We saw a switch far away lighted up. From the look of it; Jet had been here and had opened the door ahead of us in a hurry.

"It shouldn't be far now! Let's hurry!" Gallows yelled. We raced into the door in front of us. We found more stairs in the next room. "More stairs?" I whined. "Come, it can't be too far too leader." Clive said. I nodded toward him. I knew he was right. If I had made it this far; I could keep going…and I would! I hurried up the stairs with Clive and gallows close behind me. Hurry…I have to hurry! I thought as I raced into the door at the top of the stairs. I don't even know how Jet made it pass this room. As soon as we enter the floor ahead of us started to move. I quickly gale crest us across it; just making it in time. "Talk about a close call…" gallows said with a sigh. "Indeed…" Clive whispered. "Come on…!" I yelled hurrying into a door a bit south.

Lee halt quickly disappeared from the room as; I heard foot steps run inside. Me and jet quickly turned around to look. We watched as Virginia and the others entered. "V-Virginia…" I whispered. Virginia quickly raced over to me. "Sara! Are you alright?" She cried. "I'm fine…thanks to jet and Uncle Werner…" I whispered. Virginia then looked toward the computer in front of us where her father was. "Daddy!" She cried. "The yggdrasil system was constructed to rejuvenate the environment of filgaia. It was the collective efforts of science, magic, the wisdom of Hyades and technology spanning over a hundred-year period. And that fateful day, then years ago…Lee halt, Malik, Melody, and the rest of us were to have accomplished a triumph to go down in history. But the outcome proved otherwise. The activated Yggdrasil did not supply the earth with energy, but did the exact opposite! It began devouring the remaining energy of the planet from its roots!" Uncle Werner quickly closed his eyes.

"I'm sure you've witnessed the surrounding environment of yggdrasil." Werner whispered to us. "The flush greenery, the deep forests, the crystal clear lakes…that beauty is a sweet tune that can only be played by sin! Then years ago, there were no wasteland or desert seas on filgaia!!" Werner yelled toward us. We all shook back a bit hearing this. T-that couldn't be true…could it?! All this…made in so little time?! "What?" Virginia asked.

"It is true that the great war of ages past has left battle scars from the use of science and magic. However, plenty of verdure did cover the lands, and the oceans were blue. The truth is…it was Yggdrasil system and the council of seven that drove filgaia to its death bed." Uncle Werner finished saying. He slowly turned back to the computer. Virginia quickly shook head head. "Daddy…no…that can't be true!" Virginia cried as she closed her eyes. But…what reason…would Uncle Werner have to make up something like this? Then…It had to be true.

"The yggdrasil system was out of control. It consumed all the energy it could from filgaia. The generator couldn't handle the load, and ultimately exploded. I though all seven of us perished, but…it appears Lee halts, Malik and Melody miraculously survived and restored the system to its current state in the last ten years." Werner said as he hit his hand down on the computer. "Damnit…! The Hermes Trismegistus!? Pretty clever, Lee halt! You may have fallen, but you're still one heck of a programmer. Gematria, Notarikon, Temura…No, damn it! How can I break into the system!?" Uncle Werner asked him self. "At this very moment, just as the time of the accident, yggdrasil is still ingesting the last remaining energy of filgaia. The area surrounding Yggdrasil is the only place where water and verdure are preserved, because that is where all the planet's life force is focused! We can't afford to wait any longer." Werner said. Werner knew what he had to do. There was no other chance.

Even if…it did mean waking his powers now. He had too. Uncle Werner quickly headed over to jet; and grab into his hand and pulled him toward the computer. "H-Hey! Let go! What's your problem!?" Jet yelled at Werner as they got to the computer. Werner handed jet something that looked like some kind of cable to the computer. "This is the terminal cable that connects to the Yggdrasil system. The make-up of this machine differs considerably from others ARMs. It's the same system as your Airget-lamh…it is an arm that only you can operate. Squeeze this terminal cable tightly and yearn for filgaia!" Werner said looking at jet in the eyes. I didn't understand. What good it would do for jet to squeeze that cable? It's part of a machine! It wasn't like it would react to a human!

"Huh? I Know you're desperate but gimme a break, mister…" Jet said giving Werner a weird look. "Do as I say! We dong have time!" Werner yelled glaring toward the silver hair boy. Jet shrugged to him self as he started to squeeze it. "Like this?" Jet asked. "Yes." Werner said nodding a bit. "Just as when you're aiming the Airget-lamh, envision the system as an extension of your self. Not a mass of iron, but a part of your body…Jet…Communicate your spirit into the system's structure; just as you do when you interface with the Airget-lamh. Yearn for filgaia! Not the planet covered in wasteland and desert seas, but the filgaia filled with verdure and oceans!" Werner said as he watched the silver hair boy close his eyes. "Filed with Verdure and oceans!? What like the surrounding area of yggdrasil?" Jet asked keeping his eyes closed. "Not an artificial place like that! You know it as a filgaia back when it was full of life! It's a filgaia from your memory!" Werner yelled to jet. From his memory?

Just then jet saw it inside his mind. "Where…am I?" He whispered to him self. Jet quickly looked around him. "What the…?" He saw green grass everywhere with flowers as far as he could see. "Why does it look so familiar? Where have I seen this? From a distant memory…?" Jet asked him self. "There you are jet!" A voice behind him yelled. He slowly turned around to only stare in shock. It was the little girl from his dream. "It-It's you!" Jet said stepping back a bit. "…What's the matter? You're acting funny today…" The little girl asked. "Uh…" Jet was at a lost of words. Was this girl too…a distant memory? "Well…come on! Let's go!" The little girl said quickly taking hold of his hand. "Where?...And who are you?" Jet asked not moving from his spot. "You having memory problems today? We have to go…or your father will be worried." The little girl pointed out. "My father?" Jet asked. "Yes silly! And if you really forgot my name…It's Sara! Remember now?" Little Sara asked as she disappeared.

"W-Wait!" Jet yelled. "Sara? She said her…name was Sara? But…How could that…?" Jet started to ask him self. He quickly shook his head a bit. "Memory…? I don't have any memories! I don't need 'em! How can I have a memory I don't even know about!? Why…? Why…!? What's going on!?" Jet asked him self. "WHO THE HELL AM I…!?" Jet yelled. Jet quickly let go of the cable shaking his head a bit He couldn't shake way…how confused he felt right now. He just didn't understand anything right now.

Soon Uncle Werner did override the system of Yggdrasil. "We were able to override the system. The reprogramming worked." Werner said staring toward the screen. Me and Virginia were too busy making sure jet was alright. "Jet…Jet! Are you all right?" Virginia asked him. He was laid on the floor. And he looked pretty pale. Jet quickly made his way to his feet and hurried toward Werner. "What the hell was that!? Why do I have memories of a previous filgaia? I want answers, mister! Who the hell am I!?" Jet yelled at Werner. "You are a life born on filgaia. Are no satisfied with that?" Werner asked. The room quickly shook a bit. "It appears to be from above!" Clive yelled. "It's probably from the top floor, where the core generator is located. But the system override should have made it in time!" Werner then hurried up to the top floor. "Daddy, wait!" Virginia yelled. "Let's follow him." Clive said. "Sara wait here!" Virginia yelled toward me. "No way, I'm coming with you! That old pig tired to use me as part of his plans after all!" I yelled back toward her.

"It is safer to keep her with us, they do still need her after all, leader." Gallows pointed out. "Ok then, let's go everyone." Virginia said. We nodded to her then headed into the door to are right. We all knew lee halt's and the others we're waiting at the very top for us. And hell…I sure was going to pay him back. He acted like I was a thing and nothing more.

In the next room we started are way up some stairs. I guess…I never did really thank jet for showing up when he did. But jet looked pretty out of it. I wonder…if it was because of what he may have seen with that cable. "Jet?" I asked waving a hand in front of his face. "Huh?" He asked blinking toward me. "Umm…thank you for showing up when you did to stop Lee halt." I said smiling toward him. "I-I didn't really stop him. I-I just made him back up a bit…that's all." Jet said sounding a bit nervous for some reason. "Well…Even so. Thank you, Jet." I said still smiling toward him. "Uh…no problem…" jet whispered feeling his face turning deep red. He could only hope…she wouldn't get the idea that he liked her. But…it also made him feels embarrassed being thanked for some reason. What that reason was…he had no idea. But at the same time…he liked getting attention from her. But…feeling so many mixed feeling at the same time; made him forgot all about what he had seen from the cable wirer.

"Jet! Sara! Don't fall behind come on!" Clive yelled toward us. "Alright! We're coming Clive!" I yelled up to him as I took hold of jet's hand leading the way up the stairs. "Don't fall behind Jet!" I yelled back to him. "…Alright! Alright! I'm not a child…" jet said from behind me. Clive smiled as he watched the two of us come up to him. "What?" I asked giving Clive a weird look. "Nothing at all…just you two look good together." Clive said still smiling toward us. "Clive!" I yelled quickly letting go of jet's hand. "I didn't mean anything bad about it. I'm just saying you two do." Clive said quickly turning toward the door in front of us. "Come now, Virginia and gallows when on ahead." Clive said making his way inside the door. "I can't believe he said that!" I yelled waving my arms at my sides. "…" Jet didn't say a word as he keep silent watching the girl in front of him. "Jet…aren't you going to say anything?" I asked glaring toward him. Jet felt a sweat drop roll down the back of his head. "…Uh…we really should get moving to the top floor…" Jet said quickly changing the subject as he headed inside the door in front of us. "Why did he change the subject?" I couldn't help but wonder as I entered the door as well.

In this room we had to turn all the blue tills red. This took sometimes to do so; but so we did turn them all red. Then the door a bit north of us opened. We nodded to each other and headed inside. We found the three inside staring at the core of Yggdrasil. "The generator…The core Generator has been gouged out." Melody said. "Does that mean there is someone else within Yggdrasil beside us and them? We cannot carry out the download procedure in this state." Malik pointed out. "Who would want to steal the Yggdrasil's generator? This is a product bestowed by Hyades, understood only by us…Do you mean to say there is someone else who has access to the forgotten wisdom!?" Lee halt asked.

"Lee halt, what did you…what the…?" Werner said. "Heh heh heh heh…It is all over for us. All our hopes have been severed. There is no future…" Lee halt said turning around to look at Werner. "However, Werner…there is still one duty we must carry out. That is revenge…I was always envious of you. Your work, the fruits of your research—you were always one step ahead of me. And you even took from me Ekatina, the only woman I ever lost my heart too. So to repay…you I will do the same! I will take what you treasure and make her hate you!" Lee halt yelled toward Werner. "Lee halt's that's….you can't mean your planning too…" Werner whispered looking toward the ground. "You can't tell her! If you do! Her mind as well as her spirit wouldn't be able to take it!" Werner yelled toward him. He couldn't let Lee halt speak the truth! This Truth….head to be kept a secret! "So? Why should I care? It's what you should get…you had it coming for a long time now! And you can blame no one but your self! By stepping all over me, you were flaunting your superiority, you did it all for self-gratification!" Lee halt yelled toward Werner. "That's ridiculous! I…!" Werner started to say as we entered the room.

"So…they have come as well." Lee halt said grinning toward us. "Lee halt! Don't even think about it!" Werner yelled as sweat rolled down his face. "What wrong Werner? Worried for her to hear the truth? The truth…you kept sealed away from her for so long?" Lee halt asked. "What…? Are you talking about?" I asked. "Well…about you my dear." Lee halt said with a smile across his face. "About me?" I asked. "Yes…you see your uncle has kept so much from you for far too long. I believe It's finally time you heard the whole truth." Lee halt said laughing a bit. "No! Sara! Don't listen to him! Cover your ears!" Werner yelled toward me. "Uncle?" I asked. Why? Did I hear fear in his voice? "You see Werner doesn't want you to hear the truth. The truth is your real name is not Sara Maxwell at all. We never gave you a name…we just called you lady. Werner named you Sara much later on." Lee halt grinned watching the look on her face quickly chance.

"…M-My name isn't Sara? Never give me a name? But…you make it sound like…" I whispered feeling fear quickly take me over. "…That's right…you we're born here…in Yggdrasil as the very first human born from the power of science…!" Lee halt started to laugh like crazy. "W-what?" I asked shaking my head quickly. T-that…couldn't be true! "T-That can't be…" I whispered feeling my self back up a bit. "Y-you're lying! How could you lie about something like this?!" Virginia yelled toward Lee halt. "Lie? Ha ha ha…this is no lie…that child of filgaia was born from DNA of your mother Ekatrina! You could even go so far to call her an in-perfect clone of Ekatrina!" Lee halt finished saying. I quickly fell into my knees. "No…your lying…you have to be lying…I couldn't be…" I whispered feeling my body shaking all over. "Still don't believe me? Why don't you ask your uncle? Or should I say father?" Lee halt asked. "…What?" I asked. "It was Werner idea to start with…anyways. He was filling Ekatrina's final wish…having another child. That child being you." I quickly looked toward Werner. He hadn't said a word for sometime. "Uncle Werner?" I asked. He didn't say a word as he looked toward the ground.

No…please say anything Werner tells me…nothing that said is true! Please say something! I thought. But nothing but silent came from him. I quickly covered my eyes staying there kneeing on the ground. "I told you Werner…I would take what you treasured away from you! And I have your second daughter! But even…so this time…I thought for sure I would be able to surpass you with my work. Never did I imagine you would come back from the dead to stand in my way of evolving filgaia." Lee halt said. Werner didn't say a word as he kept looking toward the ground.

I couldn't believe what…Lee halt had said about Sara. Was it all really true? If so…that why…he couldn't be forgiven; could this be what he had been speaking of? It if was…how could he? How could he do this to his wife? As well as to Sara?!

"Stop being so selfish! Don't force your distorted reasons and excused onto my father! The true reason you're so wrapped is because you're just weak and insecure!" Virginia yelled toward Lee halt. "The offspring of Ekatrina…too bad you look just like your father. Your mother was beautiful…and Lady shares this…" Lee halt grinned a bit to him self. "It's all over…we have nothing to lose, so let's get started…Even if my body should decay from the panakeia fluid, I will at the very least carry out my revenge. I don not care if I am nothing but a fleeting shooting star…I do not need a tomorrow…we shall fight solely for the moment!" Lee halt yelled toward us.

Then Lee halt, Melody and Malik came toward us. "Daddy! Take care of Sara!" Virginia yelled. Werner nodded and ran over to her. I heard the others head to face the three. "Sara…just listen to me alright?" I heard Werner ask. I slowly nodded. "Everything…Lee halt said was all true. That why I can never ask for you or Ekatrina to forgive me…I never thought of you as an object…not even once! I always thought of you as my real daughter. And you truly are. That's why all I can really say to you…is that I am sorry, my daughter." Werner voice whispered to me. "I…wished for so long you would never learn the truth. Because I knew…It would be far too much to bear. I felt I had no right to be calling you my daughter as well. That's why I told you…that I was your uncle. I still have no right to call you this; Or to be called father from you. I very well know this." Werner whispered slowly stepping away from me.

"Uncle…Werner…" I whispered feeling tears rolling down my cheek. I didn't know how to felt at all. I-felt so mixed up with so many emotions at one time.

Virginia and the others we're busy dealing with Lee halt, Malik and Melody at the same time. All of them have the same attack this time; Eliminate scanner. They when after melody first; after about three rounds of shooting at her. She fell. "No…Don't look at me! Don't look at my ugly self…!" Melody cried as she fell. Then they when after Malik next. After shooting at him close to four rounds he fell as well. "I don't want to die…I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" Malik cried as he fell. And then finally they when after Lee halt. After doing some Gatlings on him; He fell as well. "It's over…my demise is the death of this planet…Heh heh heh…GW AHH!" Lee halt yelled as he fell.

"Without any hope for tomorrow; you can't win for today. It's really sad when you have to hurt people, just because you can't accept the future…" Virginia said shaking her head a bit. "…Where's your old man?" Jet asked looking around. "…huh? He left?" Virginia asked as the others started to look around the room as well. I quickly ran out of the room. If he thought he could just walk away without me getting to say anything…He was getting another thing coming. "Yo…anyone seen Sara?" Gallows asked.

I found so called Uncle Werner slowly making his way out of the tower. "Wait!" I yelled to him. "I said wait!" I watched him quickly stop in his tracks. "Tell…me one thing. Tell me how you could do…this to Ekatrina!" I yelled toward him. He kept silent. "Just…how could you do this…? Not only to her…but to me as well?!" I asked still hearing silent in return. I quickly entered the room and found Sara. It looked like she was yelling at her old man. "What gives…you the right to play god?! You have no right to do so! And don't you ever think I will ever call you 'daddy or father!' I could never call you that ever!" I yelled feeling my hands shaking at my sides. "I hate you…do you hear me!? I HATE YOU! I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" I Yelled as I quickly fell toward the ground.

I ran over to her as she fell into the ground. "SARA!" I yelled as I sat her up. "…It was too much for her…she mental couldn't take the truth…as I thought." Werner said as he started to walk away again. "That…all you can say? After she told you…that she hates you?" I asked him. "…She has every right to hate me. And she should." Werner answered quickly leaving the room.

I'm not…But it true I should have known it all along…I'm not human…am I?


	26. Recovering and Past Memories

Ok because this is December chapter I should say this. I hope everyone has a good Christmas. And I guess I should say a good new year as well. This isn't a Christmasness chapter. So people know. It just a normal chapter that goes a long with the chapter. But again…I was writing a bit…ok a lot. So it will be a bit long like normal. This chapter gets away a bit about who is jet again. So those people who haven't finished the game and don't want to know. Then stop reading and go back to finish the game. Well that's all for now people. Have a happy holiday; now into the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own wild arms 3 and if I did…Fan girls would kill me.**

**Chapter 26: Recovering and Past Memories**

Back inside Yggdrasil; Lee halt, Malik and Melody reappeared in the room. "Looks like…we were all able to escape from that battle…" Melody said breathing heavy. "But…we used such excessive, reckless power…our bodies may…disintegrate at…any moment…" Malik said feeling his body shake a bit. "What have we accomplished…? What will we…leave behind…? Ultimately nothing…as the ones…entrusted with the word of the gods…there is nothing…so regretful…" Lee halt said shaking his head a bit.

Just then the broken Core behind them started to make sounds. "Oh…my could…it be that…" Melody started to ask. "It's downloading…did we make it…in time..?" Malik asked. "It's a miracle…It's a miracle…But the fleeting sparkle…still lacks the energy…to bring fort the entity…" Lee halt said holding his hands out in front of him. "Is that all you blokes can say? Calling everything a miracle?" Janus asked from behind them.

"Janus? You're alive…but…how?" Lee halt asked. "During the battle with the drifters, I pretended I was dead, allowing me time to fission my body. What the drifters thought they defeated, and what you thought was dead, was just my duplicate figure." Janus said grinning toward the three. "So…even we were…fooled by the sacrifice's…allegiance…?" Melody asked. "I will not let him…betray us…Gia—crush…him…Kanda….Es-trata…Ama…" Malik cried but only to see nothing to happen.

"It's not working, pale face. Out of magic, huh? Gias can't help you, now." Janus said. "We were to exploit the sacrifice…not the…other way around…the sacrifice…bested us all…" Lee halt said as he shook his head. "Sacrifice…Sacrifice! SHUT UP! What do you mean by that!? You are the ones I used as prey in order for me to become the ruler! You can all die in peace now…the future of this planet lies in the good hands of Sir Janus!" Janus said with a laugh.

Just then a voice came from the broke core. "The Sacrifice…is it here?" The voice asked. Then the light came from the broken core and stopped in front of Janus. "Huh? What's this slug doing here? AH HAH HAH HAH HAHHH! You blokes crack me up! You shortened your lives just to summon this slug!?" Janus asked looking toward the light. "So, it is you…you must be the sacrifice…" The voice said. Then the light tried to attack Janus but he repealed it with the dark spear. "Are you calling me your sacrifice!? Whatever, slug head! I've never seen the likes of you, but its time for me to rid this world of demons. It sure feels nice to do good for the world!" Janus stabbed the so called slug head with the dark spear two times. Then the slug head hit it out of his hand.

"I get it…you don't want to be sliced to death, but clobbered to death by my bare hands." Janus said with a grin. "Why I'd be more then happy to take up your request. If there's anything else I can do, please let me know." Janus said with a laugh. "Oh? Now what? You raise your hand to reliever my final blow? Why don't you surprise me." Janus asked. "The dark spear…It is time to return to your rightful owner!" The so called slug head yelled. The spear came toward Janus and stabbed him right in the back.

"Gwaaah…" Janus yelled as he fell to the ground. Then the dark spear landed in the broken core. "I don't get it…I don't get it at all…" Janus said as he looked up. "You…were the chosen sacrifice from the very…beginning…" Lee halt pointed out to Janus. "Every time…you would swing the dark spear…you were gathing energy from the inside…you must have…felt the massive…life force energy when the dark spear pierced the guardian's altar…that torrent of energy…I know…you felt it run through your body via the dark spear…with it in hand. You have not become a formidable being…you have been bewitched by the dark spear…to become the sacrifice…you played an impeccable fool…" Janus now knew they had planned this from the very beginning.

"So this foolish…lapdog was just meant for…fodder?" Janus asked. "You can take pride in knowing that you shall not be slain by the dark spear ever again. You can boast about that in the other world." a knight in blue armor said. "There is no…otherworld…that's why…I chose to be the ruler…of this world…" janus said as he disappeared. "Are you the ones who have summoned me to this land once again?" The knight in blue armor asked. The three slowly nodded. "I am Siegfried! I have returned to wage war on filgaia and its spawn!" Siegfried yelled holding the dark spear at his side.

We had taken Sara to baskar. Virginia had a feeling…she would want to be nowhere by boot hill when she does come too. But…can't really blame her…I mean she just found out. She was nothing more then a clone of Ekatrina! Even…if she was somewhat her daughter as well. But we had no idea when she would wake up; or how she would react when she does come too.

But as soon as we entered baskar colony. Gallows little brother ran up to us. "Big brother!" Shane cried running up to us. "No time now Shane! Please get granny! And tell her to meet us at the house!" Gallows said. "Alright got it!" Shane quickly ran off for the temple to get granny.

"Let's meet them inside my house." Gallows said pointing toward the house. We nodded to him and headed inside gallows' house. After entering I carried her up the stairs and laid her on one of the beds. You know…she's pretty light. But…I wonder how long she will stay like this. When will she wake up again? It had been two days so far. Just to travel back to baskar. And the whole time…she hasn't changed.

"What do you mean **_you knew_**?!" gallows voice yelled. I knew…he was speaking to granny. "Keep your voice down!" Halle voice quickly yelled back; I slowly made my way down the stairs. "How is she Jet?" Clive asked me. I slowly shook my head a bit. "…Still the same as she was two days ago, no change at all." I said walking up to the fire where the others were standing. "Yes…after finding out so much in so little time…she couldn't metal take it and passed out." Halle said. Wait…a minute! How did you know that? Come to think of it…you knew she would be this way as well. So out with it, Granny! What are you hiding?!" gallows asked. But…could Halle really had been hiding something? And if she was…what could she have to hide?

"Well…well this is a surprise my grandson finally…sees what is right before him?" Halle asked as she smiled looking toward gallows. "What? Why are you?!" Gallows started to ask. "Claim down! I do have something…I couldn't say in front of miss. Sara…" Halle said shaking her head a bit. "Is it about her?" Clive asked as he watched Halle slowly nod toward him. "Yes…It's about her bring a Shaman. I don't really understand how she is…" Halle said. "But…uh…didn't you always tell me and Shane. Shaman's appear when the world's in danger?" gallows asked. Halle quickly hit gallows over the head with her staff. "Ouch…what was that for?" Gallows asked rubbing the top of his head. "You didn't let me finish! I would have thought by now…you would have learned some kind of matters. But I guess I was wrong." Halle sighed a bit to her self.

It was pretty great to see gallows get hit over the head like that. As well as it was pretty damn funny! Halle started to cough a bit. "As I was saying…" She said glaring toward gallows. "She shouldn't be a shaman…even if she truly is…" Halle had a look of worry on her face. "What do you mean she…shouldn't be?" Virginia asked. "No…there shouldn't be a shaman's on filgaia anymore. The last shaman die out over 2,000 years ago!" We all stood back a bit. "What did you say?" Virginia asked. "But…how could that be? There's no doubt that she is one. She can sense things before we even get close to them." Gallows cried.

"Hmm…unless one of her parents carry a little shaman blood…somehow." Halle said looking toward Virginia. "No…they don't. My mother was just a farm hand on my uncle's farm. And daddy's a scienceist…" Virginia said looking toward the floor. "Maybe…she got it…with other people's DNA in her as well…" Clive whispered. "Remember…the way she was born is different from any other person. Lee halt did call her in-perfect." Clive pointed out. "You're saying who ever DNA when into making her…may have been a shaman at one time?" Halle asked. "Yes…it's the only real answer we have right now. But…the only ones who could answer this…are no longer…." Clive started to say.

"Wait…there maybe a way to get an answer!" Virginia said. "And how is that?" Gallows asked. "Let's head for boot hill…maybe just maybe my aunt and uncle knew something about all this." Virginia said looking to the others. "You mean now?" I asked giving her a weird look. "Well…yeah." She quickly answered. "We can't leave Sara alone as she is now. I mean what if she comes to when we are gone? Who knows what she my do." Gallows did have a good point. Even if we had no idea when she would wake up. Or if…she would as well.

"Hmm…good point. Someone should stay behind then." Virginia said looking around to the others. The only question was…who would? Clive slowly smiled to him self. "How about Jet stays behind?" Clive asked. "What?" I asked quickly looking toward him. What the hell was he up to this time? "Think about it…if you stay behind you will not have to deal with gallows or Virginia for a bit…" Clive whispered to me. Well…that was true and pretty sweet deal. "What are you up to Clive?" I asked him in a whisper voice. "Nothing at all." He said smiling toward me. Yeah right! Like I believe him! "Like I believe that…" I whispered glaring toward him. "Think about it jet…would you like it better if gallows stayed behind with her?" Clive asked. "Hell no!" I quickly yelled. I saw Virginia and gallows giving me a weird look. "What?" Virginia asked. I quickly covered my mouth. Why the hell had I said that out loud?! "Nothing…Jet just said he will be the one to stay behind." Clive said laughing a bit nervously. "He did?" Virginia asked looking lost toward us. "Yes he did." Clive quickly answered.

I did? I don't think so. But bloody hell. I don't care. If I can get away from gallows and Virginia for a bit; Then I'm all for it. I slowly nodded toward Clive. Even if it was really a lie.

"…If you say so. But why would he…?" Virginia asked. "Does it really matter? The problem is over with. We have someone to stay with Sara." Clive said quickly trying to move on. "Well…yeah that's true…but why would he…?" gallows started to ask. Then slowly a grin came into his face. "Oh I see…" I glared toward him. What the hell was that pervert thinking now. "Oh…that's why he wants to stay with her!" Gallows said with a laugh.

Just then Halle and Virginia both hit him over the head at the same time. "You idiot! Jet isn't a pervert like you!" They both yelled at the same time. I could feel a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. But…It was pretty funny watching gallows getting beaten up by two women. "Ouch…gees…" Gallows cried rubbing the top of his head. "Maybe you will learn something from this!" Virginia yelled pointing toward gallows. "Ok…ok I get it Gees…" Gallows said still rubbing the top of his head.

"You should get going if you wish to be in boot hill today…" Halle pointed out. "Yeah…ok let's get going then Clive, Gallows!" Virginia yelled hurrying out of the door. "Leader, wait!" Gallows yelled quickly running after her. Clive shook his head a bit. "Here jet take this." Clive whispered handing 3,000 gella over to me. "What is this for?" I asked giving him a weird look. "You may need it. And when she does wake up…do whatever you can to make her feel better." Clive whispered to me then he quickly hurried out of the house after Virginia.

"Whatever I can…?" I whispered to my self. And soon I felt very confused. What did he mean by that? "Jet…I'll be at the temple if you need me…" Halle said making her way out of the house. I slowly nodded toward her. I slowly turned toward the stairs. When she does wake up…Clive said. But…what if she doesn't wake up? She has been like this for close to three days now. I slowly made my way up the stairs and toward where she was laying. "…Sara?" I asked staring down at her as I got up to her bed.

No answer at all. How long? Will you stay like this? And even when and if you do come too…how will you react? And…why did I see you in my memories of past filgaia? Do you have some kind of tie with all of this? I wondered as I stared down at her. What if….she really doesn't wake up? After a shock like that…it wouldn't be that surprising. But…I wanted her to wake up don't I?

I slowly nodded to my self I did…want her to wake up soon; No…not soon. I wanted her to wake up now. Even if….that wouldn't happen. Was it normal to feel this way? Was it normal…not to want to watch other person in this kind of pain? Bloody hell…I don't know! This…is the first time…I ever didn't want or worry about another person. Was I feeling this way…only because of how I felt for her? Maybe I guess. What other reason was there?

I slowly kneed down beside the bed she was laying on. It was…killing me seeing her like this. Damnit…! Why did Lee halt…have to tell her to start with?! Why…couldn't it have just stayed as a secret? It-It would have been better that way. For her to never learn the truth. But…It was far too late; to be thinking this way now. Wasn't it? Because she did know. "Sara…I don't want to see you like…this. I want to tell my self, this is just a crazy story from some messed up horror story!" I cried closing my eyes. But it wasn't a story. Even if…It sounded as it was. "…you hate him…don't you…Sara?" I asked as I opened my eyes staring toward her again. "But…you have every right to. Just as he said. She has every right to hate me…" I whispered to my self. I started to stare toward her again. She hasn't reacted to anything I say. NO movement aside from breathing. Nothing…she is still the same way. "It's about there days now…" I whispered to my self.

As she was…she looked like she was just sleeping. If so…was she dreaming? If any kind of dreams she was having nothing short of nightmares. "Nightmares, huh?" I whispered to my self remembering my own nightmare of mine. The one I had over and over again. But- I knew who that little girl was now. But…could that little girl…really have been Sara? Or was…It another Sara?

I don't know…how could it have been her? I mean…she's older then me! The girl from my dream or should I say nightmare; I would have to be older then that girl right? I…I just feel more confused every time I think about that damn nightmare!...Especially when I touched the little girl's shoulder in the nightmare. Everything…was destroy. What…does it mean? "I don't know…" I whispered laying my head on the side of the bed. I really don't know. In my mind…I felt like I was running in circles. But these circles wouldn't end.

I needed answers…but Werner wouldn't really give me any. Aside from 'you're a life born on filgaia.' I rolled my eyes a bit. "…I know he is hiding something more." I whispered closing my eyes. Cloud he have been hiding something about me as well? I wondered. Well…knowing him I wouldn't put it pass him. I nodded a bit to my self. Before I knew it…I had fallen asleep.

Somehow…I slept very peacefully there. How I did…after what happened I have no idea. But…I didn't get to sleep very long. Soon I felt someone shaking me a bit; and soon I came out of my sleep. "What the hell…?" I asked as I opened my eyes. I found Shane looking down at me. "Jet! Please wake up!" Shane cried to me. "Ok…ok! I'm wake! Now stop shaking me!" I growled toward him. Shane blinked a bit as he quickly did stop. "…What do you want…anyways?" I asked. "Miss Sara is missing." I quickly jumped to my feet hearing that. "What the hell are you talking about? She's right here…" I started to say looking toward the bad. But I found her missing. How the hell had she had gotten up without me seeing it?!

"You didn't see her get up?" Shane asked. "N-no I didn't. But she couldn't have gone too far. You run and tell Halle and I'll start looking for her." Shane nodded toward me and quickly left the house. But I couldn't understand how I didn't hear her get up. I mean I was right there! Maybe I am a heavy sleeper? Nah…I couldn't be. I slowly made my way to my feet then I left the house.

I quickly looked around the area. She couldn't have gone too far. So more then likely she would still be in the village somewhere. But- where was the question. "Damnit…this is funny. Where the hell are you?" I asked my self. But…I knew I wouldn't get an answer. I would just have to start looking for her. But…I didn't even know where to start looking. I guess…I should just ask some villagers…I thought. They may have seen her. Well…It was the only way. I wasn't going to search the whole damn village! Some villagers said they saw a girl who looked like Sara head into the small store in town. That was the house on the right side of the village by the exit of town; so I quickly headed there and when inside the small store.

"Welcome!" A woman said as soon as I entered. I guess…she's a worker? "Uh…yeah hi. Are you seen a girl wearing all brown cloths?" I asked. "Oh yes, she had been here for a bit. She's back by the stuffed animals' toys I believe. But…she hasn't said a word the whole time." I wasn't surprise to hear that. But…it made me wonder. Could she had lost her voice? I wouldn't be surprise if she has. It would be from the shock. I slowly made my way down a roll. I could see her at the end of the roll. She had a blank look on her face. Soon I stopped beside her. She was staring at some stuffed animal. Maybe…she didn't even know I was even standing there?

"So…here you are." I whispered to her. She slowly looked over to me. She didn't say a word as she just blinked toward me. "You scared Shane when you disappeared." I whispered. She didn't say a word as she when back to staring at the stuffed animal again. I didn't tell her so…but I was as well. But…why was she staring at the stuffed animal to begin with? I didn't see anything weird about it. It was just a normal stuffed animal. I watched her pick it up and stare at it. Did she want that stuffed animal or something?

Then I blinked a bit remembering what Clive had said. "Do whatever I can, huh?" I asked my self. Was this the reason why…Clive had given me some money? …Damn you Clive. I growled a bit to my self. I wasn't good at this kind of thing. But…guard less. I blinked out of my thoughts looking toward Sara. "Do-Do you want that…uh stuffed animal?" I asked. I didn't feel like my self asking a question like this. She looked a bit puzzled toward me; but then slowly did nod. It was a brown terry bear. Did all girls like things that…looked like this?

Hell maybe they did, I don't know. I check the price on it. 2000 gella?! For a stuffed animal? What the hell was that stupid thing made out of? For that price it would have to be real silver or gold! Gees…God. Do people really pay that much for these kinds of things?! And if they do…they are idiots! I slowly looked toward Sara. I sighed a bit to my self. And so was I. I'm an idiot as well. "I-I'll buy it…for you." I said looking toward her.

She gave me that confused look again. That look was asking me why. I didn't really have a reason to give her. "I just want too…" I said. It was the only answer I could give her; because it was true. I did want too…but the real reason behind this was…I didn't like seeing her like this. That…was a good reason for doing something like this right? But…there is no way…none of the others will ever see me doing anything like this for them! No way…no how! I thought.

Soon me and Sara came up to the counter and I handed over the stuffed animal to the cashier. "Sir, we do have this in other colors if you don't like it as brown." The cashier pointed out. "I-It not for me…you should ask her." I said pointing toward Sara. I had forgotten all about her not having a voice. "Well then miss…is brown alright?" The cashier asked her. I slowly opened my mouth. "Brown is just fine." I whispered. I nodded a bit closing my eyes. I quickly snapped toward Sara. "W-what…did you just say?!" I cried looking toward her. D-did she just speak?! Did that mean…she didn't lose her voice? "I…said brown is just fine. Is…something wrong with your ears?" I asked glared toward Jet. "What? No…It's just I thought…" Jet started to say. "…Can we talk about this later?" I asked looking toward the cashier. Jet slowly nodded to paid for the stuffed animal. Then we left the store; Even if I didn't really understand why he brought it for me to start with. The reason he gave me…it was an odd one at that. I just want too. Does that even count as a reason…I wonder.

"Jet?" I asked as soon as we left the store. "What is it?" He asked not looking toward me. "…Why did you really buy it…for me?" I watched him shake his head a bit. "I-I gave you my reason…I just wanted too." He quickly answered. "I don't believe that. What…is this going to make everything better? Just like that?" I asked staring down at the stuffed animal. "Sara…that's not why…" Jet started to say. "Then why? Why did you buy something for me? Just like that! That isn't very much like you at all!" I quickly yelled toward him.

I sighed a bit. I knew…she wasn't angry with me; but…she was just angry period right now. She…wasn't fine at all. And blowing up over something like this; was really showing it. "…maybe your right…that isn't like me. But…is that so wrong?" I asked smiling toward her. She gave me a weird look. "You we're staring at it a lot in that store. So…ya know I thought…" I whispered rubbing the back of my head.

"…Because I remembered something. This stuffed animal…I had another that looked very much like it…when I was little." I slowly nodded to my self. Why…had I just blown up at Jet? He didn't even do anything wrong. But…he was maybe even trying to help me feel a bit better in his own way. "I'm sorry…" I whispered. "What? F-for what?" Jet asked. "For blowing up as I did…I shouldn't have." I said shaking my head. "After what happened…I can't really blame you for blowing up. And after all…you're right. It's not like me at all." Jet said rubbing his right cheek a bit. Why did his face look red?

Why the hell was she staring at my face?! I couldn't stop blushing because of her staring. "…Could you stop staring at me?" I asked. Why jet embarrassed to have a girl look at him?" She quickly asked. "…Stop it." I growled as I closed my eyes. She was picked on me. Why the hell did she have to like to pick on me?!

I felt my self smile. I did feel a bit better now. It was always fun to pick on him. Even if he did get annoyed from it every time. I blinked a bit feeling my self hug into the terry bear. I never did really thank him for buying it for me. "Umm Jet?" He quickly opened his eyes looking toward me. "What?" He asked. "Umm thank you for buying the stuffed animal for me…don't worry I'll pay you back…" I said starting to search for money in one of my pockets. "You don't need too." Jet quickly said. I looked lost toward him. "It's-It's a gift…alright?" Jet quickly looked away as I watch his face turn deep red. "A-gift? Well if you say so." I whispered to my self. "…but still thank you." I whispered as I gave him a small kiss on his left cheek. His face quickly snapped toward me. "What?" I asked feeling puzzled. "…" He didn't say a word as he looked at me.

Why…did the world hate me so? Why…did the world have to do things like this to me? "…N-nothing!" I quickly cried waving a hand in front of my face. Did she really not know? How could she not know? I mean…she doesn't act blonde like Virginia does. Yeah…not even close. But…even so. I had this feeling…she really didn't know. "Listen…I uh…" I started to try to say. But…I found my self unstable to say anymore.

Jet was acting weirder then normal. Wait is weirder even a word? Yeah…I'm sure it isn't; but even so. He was acting very weird. What was…up with him today? "What is it?" I asked eyeing him. He kept silent. Maybe…he didn't really know him self. I wouldn't be surprised. I mean…this is jet after all.

"Uh…" Jet rubbed the back of his head a bit. "Oh…there you are jet!" A voice yelled to us. We both turned to watch Shane run toward us. "Shane?" I asked looking confused toward the boy. "Oh! Ms.sara are you alright?" Shane asked sounding a bit worried. "…uh pretty much." Was all I could get out of my mouth. "Well grand mother was right! She said not o worry and she was right!" Shane said. "Not to worry about what?" I asked. Oh…Crap. No…please tell me Shane will not tell her everything! "About you…didn't Jet tell you? You we're out cold for about three days!" Shane cried. "I was what?!" Sara yelled as she quickly glared toward me. Crap…when did Shane get a big mouth? "Jet…did you forget to tell me something?" She yelled glaring toward me. "Uh…" I stepped back a bit. She was really pissed off.

"What jet you didn't tell her?" Shane asked. I quickly glared toward the boy. "I guess not. Then you didn't tell her…Virginia and the other headed off to boot hill as well?" Shane asked. "SHANE!" I yelled toward him. It was really showing right now…that this kid was gallows' little brother. "What?" Shane asked looking lost. "Boot hill? Why would she?" I started to ask but then it clicked. She when there…to ask about me. "…Why did you stay behind then?" I asked jet looking away from him. "…" Jet didn't answer as he kept silent. "…I asked you a question…" I whispered as I felt angry quickly take me over. He still kept quiet. "What do you want to hear?" Jet asked. "What do you mean?" I asked quickly turning to look at him.

Jet shook his head a bit. "It doesn't matter…how I answer or what I say. You will still be annoyed…no angry over the answer." I pointed out to her. She was glaring at me again. She didn't want to hear that. Even if…it was true. But…maybe it was better for her not to learn the truth. Anymore of the truth that was. "…Why did you stay behind…I will not ask again." Sara said. The tone in her voice was nothing but angry. She wouldn't be happy to hear why. But…after Shane had told her. I guess…it was only right to tell her the rest.

"I…Stayed behind to keep an eye on you…in-in matter of speaking that is…" I nervously got out of my mouth. "Keep an eye on me? What? You think I will stab my self with a pen or something?!?" she quickly yelled toward me. "What? No! I wouldn't think anything like that!" I quickly said waving my hands in front of my self. "Maybe not you…Enduro but…" I watched her quickly shake her head a bit. "Clive or Virginia would…just because I hate my self…right now doesn't mean…I would do an act as that!" Sara yelled then she quickly ran back toward gallows' house. "…S-Sara!" I yelled to her. But she just kept on running. "…She thinks we don't trust her…but that's not it…" I whispered staring toward the ground. "Everyone just worried about her…" A voice spoke up.

I quickly looked toward the voice to found Halle standing there. "Oh…it's you." I whispered. "Grandmother!" Shane said. "I'm surprised in you Shane…I thought you would have known not to tell her…all you had said…" Halle said as she shook her head at her grandson. "I-shouldn't have said that?" Shane asked. My self and Halle shook are heads. "I think gallows is rubbing off on him…" I said sighing to my self. "We can only hope…that isn't so. I need one grandson that listens." Halle pointed out. "…One is all you will get with that." Halle nodded to me. "Shane I want you to come with me, you did too much damage for one day." Halle said starting back toward the temple. "I'm sorry…Grandmother I didn't mean too…" Shane cried. "Even if…you didn't mean to; the bottom line is that you did." Halle pointed out. "I-I know…grandmother…" Shane said with a sigh. "Now…hurry along to the temple and wait for me there." Halle said pointing toward the temple.

Shane nodded and quickly started toward the temple. "Kids these days…" Halle whispered under her breath. I just shrugged to my self. To Halle I was sure…I was a kid as well. "I apologies for Shane's actions, jet. I don't know what got into that boy." Halle said shaking her head a bit again. Why was she apolozing to me? Shouldn't it be said to Sara? I wondered. "Shouldn't you be saying that to her? Not me?" I quickly asked as I looked away from Halle. Halle slowly shook her head a bit. "No…I'm sure she doesn't want anyone by her; right now." Halle said slowly started toward the temple. "No one…?" I asked my self. Maybe…I should have told her the truth; why I stayed behind to start with. But…it was a bit late to be thinking that way now.

I looked toward gallows' house. I was sure she was inside…but. Should I even go check on her? She may just blow up on me again. Then again…if I don't I'll get an eye full with big mouth and the others return. I sighed to my self as I started toward gallows' house. Would the door even be unlocked, I wonder. But to my surprise…I found it was unlocked. I shrugged to my self as I slowly opened the door, and hoped nothing would come flying toward me as I entered. But to my surprise nothing hit me. And it was quiet. A bit too quiet. I slowly closed the door behind me. "Sara?" I called but didn't get an answer. She had to be here somewhere, right? I slowly made my way toward the small fire that was always burning. She wasn't by it. So maybe she was up stairs?

Maybe even resting on one of the beds? I shrugged to my self as I made my way up the stairs. "Sara?" I called as I got to the top still no answer. But I knew that she heard me; even if she wasn't answering me. "I know you're up here…" I said feeling a bit annoyed. "Go away." I heard her voice quickly say. I slowly started toward the beds. I found her sitting on the last one; she was facing toward the wall. "I said go away!" She yelled to me as she kept facing toward the wall. "Well…that's too damn bad. I'm not leaving." I said feeling a small smirk come across my face. She didn't say a word back to me at first. Maybe…she was unsure of what to say.

"You're…Jet enduro aren't you?" I asked sounding a bit confused. "As far as I know, that is and always has been my name." Jet quickly answered me. Yes…that was truly a jet answer. But regardless; Jet had been acting different today for some reason. "…If so. If you really are Jet enduro why haven't you been acting like him? It's like…I'm around a whole new person." I pointed out. "What do you mean?" Jet asked playing dumb. "Don't give me that! You aren't acting like your whatever who cares self! So what the hell up with you?" She yelled as she turned to look at me. Was-was it really weird to see me like this? To see me acting nice? Ok…maybe it did feel weird being that way. Even if I did have a reason behind it. "It is really that weird for me to act this way? Maybe I have a reason. But the reason matters not to you." I quickly covered my mouth. Why the hell had I just said all of that out loud?!

"…You have a reason for acting like this?" Jet didn't answer as he looked away. "So what if I do. It's none of your business." Jet quickly said and turned away from me. Well. That change didn't stay very long did it? He was back to his cold old self again. But…I wonder can him or any of the others think of me the same anymore?

"Jet?" I asked. "What?" He asked sounding a bit annoyed. "Do you think of me in a different way now?" I asked staring toward the floor. Jet felt him self step back a bit. D-Did she know now? "…W-what do you mean?" Jet asked playing dumb again. "Don't give me that!" I quickly yelled. "Sara?" Jet asked. "How can anyone look at me the same anymore? When they know very well…that I'm not human?!" I cried. I could feel the tears starting to run from my eyes and slowly made they're way down my cheeks.

"…Sara…" I whispered to her. What could I really say to her? It was true…she wasn't a real human. She was truly alone on Filgaia…that's why. I wished she would have never had found out the truth. About…what she really is. An in-perfect clone of Ekatrina. I shook my head a bit. Was…she? Was she crying? Damnit…I wasn't good at this kind of thing. Not good? No! I sucked at it! "…T-That shouldn't m-matter if you're human or not right?" I asked slowly sitting down beside her.

"What do you mean? That shouldn't matter?" I asked staring toward the floor. "…Uh…I mean uh…your just you right?" Jet asked. "Umm yeah…" I whispered. He was trying to help me feel better. Even if he wasn't very good at this kind of thing. "…I know I suck at this…and I'm not helping am I?" Jet asked rubbing the back of his head a bit. I slowly looked up toward him. He was looking away. Well…he was trying. And know that did mean a lot. I mean…who would have thought this cold hearted drifter would even try to help me feel better. "Well not really, no. But…knowing you're trying to mean a lot so thank you, jet." I said feeling my self hug the terry bear close to me. "…Sara…" Jet whispered to me. "…I was thinking a lot…But I wonder if Lee halt thought of me as Ekatrina's Replacement." I whispered feeling my self tightly hold the terry bear close to me. "Replacement?" Jet asked. "I believe…Lee halt thought of me as Ekatrina…so to him…I was her. A replacement of her." I whispered. Maybe…It did hurt to say this But that just what I thought.

In Lee halt's eyes I was Ekartrina. But regardless…even how I was born. You can't replace someone who is gone. No matter how much one tries too. You just can't. "You're not her…you're not Ekatrina…" Jet whispered toward me. "I know that. I am Sara. No matter what he says. That is my name and has always been my name." I whispered closing my eyes.

"Yeah…" she whispered. She knew it…no matter what that old man lee halt said. She was on person. And one person alone. She was her self. I slowly looked over to her. She was hugging tightly the stuffed bear I had brought for her. And for some reason…I started to blush seeing her hugging it. "Thank you…again for the bear…" Sara whispered toward me. "y-you're welcome…" I said quickly looking away from the girl; who I was sitting next too. It was so quiet…that you could even hear a pin drop. It was never this quiet with big mouth around. I could take this enjoy it; because I wouldn't have it very long. "…Jet?" Sara asked out of nowhere. "…What?" I felt annoyed the silent had been broken. "When will Virginia and the others be back?" Sara asked. "…I don't know." I quickly answered her. "Oh…" I slowly looked over to her. "You miss them that much?" I asked feeling a bit surprised. "No…It's not that."

What was it then? Then again…how could anyone miss big mouth? You can hear her anywhere pretty much. "I wonder if she found out…what she wanted too." Sara whispered to her self. Found out what she wanted too? Wait…was she talking about…!? "Wait…your not saying that…your Aunt and Uncle knew who you we're right?" I asked her. She slowly nodded toward me. "They knew…when Werner first brought me to boot hill." Sara whispered very quietly.

But I didn't understand…how could they have known even then? "But…how?" I asked. "I think…I looked even more so…like Ekatrina when I was little because…they looked shocked when me and Werner entered they're farm house." Sara whispered closing her eyes. I just stared toward her a bit. She was remembering something. Would I get memories back as she was? Maybe…then I would learn if that little girl called Sara was really her as well.

I could remember it so easy now. Maybe…because some of my memories we're returning to me. Was it because my eyes we're open to the whole truth about my self? Maybe…but I couldn't say for sure. But…It would have to be…been close to Ten years ago. I was seven years old then and Virginia would have been Eight.

_Flash back from Ten years ago…_

I remember very clearly now. Werner was breath very heavy as we made are way toward boot hill. Had something happened to him? Was he in pain? I don't know…but. "Uncle Werner…you alright?" Little Sara asked. "I'll be fine…but I need to get you to boot hill…then you will be safe…" Werner answered still breathing heavy. "Safe from what?" little Sara asked sounding confused. "…Safe from them…I will not let them misuse you…Sara. I-I promise that…" Werner said shaking his head a bit. "Them?" Little Sara asked staring up toward her uncle. "I-I can't tell you. But…believe me is it for your own well being." Werner whispered toward the little girl. "Ok…if you say so uncle. Will he stay with me in boot hill as well?" Little Sara asked pointing to the boy in Werner's arms. "No…he will stay with me. For the time being…" Werner whispered staring down at the sliver hair boy. "What's his name?" Little Sara asked. "His name?" Werner asked him self. "Yes…you never told me what his name is." Little Sara said staring up toward her uncle.

She doesn't remember. Had she hit her head that hard? She had lost so many memories. Was this a sign? A sign of what would happen to her soon? It didn't matter. Even if…he did tell her his name. She wouldn't remember it for very long. Because…what had happened…she had short-temp memory. When it came to something; and people names…was one of those things. "Adam…Adam Kadmon…" Werner whispered staring down toward the boy. But…he wasn't lying. That was his name…even if; he looked like Elliot's dead son. When the boy does comes too. I would call him by the name Elliot son was called when he was still alive. Elliot…son was called Jet enduro. And this boy would be called by the same name.

"Adam…? That's weird…where have I heard that name before?" Little Sara asked her self. It wasn't like…she would remember. Because something happened to her before the Yggdrasil tragedy. It was also the same reason now Elliot's son passed away. "It's a popular name…you could have heard it anywhere." Werner quickly said. "Hmm…I guess so uncle." Little Sara said sounding confused. I was lying to her. She had seen that name Adam Kadmon on the tube he had been in many times. But…that was all before what happened.

She had a dangerous power sleeping inside of her. A power…so powerful it can't be controlled. We made a seal to hold back her power. The seal was placed on a new kind of Arms called _ray of light. _But…I worried…what could happen if that seal would break?! But…the others said I was worrying over nothing. But…soon my worries came into light on that one day. It was a normal day at Yggdrasil. Just like every other day. But just…this day…Elliot's son came to visit him. He partly wanted to see how Sara would react to another person close to her age. He was a bit older then her; Maybe by three years or so.

"Lady, can you come here?" Elliot asked her. "Sure…what is it Mr.Enduro?" little Sara asked staring up at Elliot Enduro. "I would like you to meet someone…Jet?" Elliot asked looking around. Werner laughed a bit. "I believe he is hiding behind that shelve." Werner said pointing toward the book shelve. "Jet get over here!" Elliot yelled. "D-Do I have to father?" Jet asked staying where he was hiding. "Yes, you have too!" Elliot yelled toward the boy. "…Well he sure is shy." Werner said with a laugh. "I-I am not!" Jet yelled stepping out from where he was hiding. "Oh? If you aren't then show me and come over here." Elliot said. "Fine!" Jet yelled as he hurried over to his father. "He is stubborn like someone I know…" Werner whispered to Elliot. Elliot quickly glared toward Werner. "Shut up…" Elliot whispered back to Werner.

"What?" Jet asked as he got over to his father. "I want you to meet someone…" Elliot said facing jet toward Sara. "AHHH!" Jet yelled stepping back a bit. "Why…is he screaming?" Little Sara asked looking confused. "Maybe…he just scared of girls, Sara." Werner said with a grin. "I AM NOT!" Jet yelled out of angrier.

This was the start of the problem. If only…If only I had said no to Elliot. About Jet meeting Sara; then maybe her power may have never gone out of control. Because…when Sara saw jet killed…that when her power broke free and when hey-wirer. This was another of my mistakes. And because of this…her memories had been lost. Many of them locked away with fear of what had happened right before her eyes. And the other memories not locked away…we sealed them away inside of Adam Kadmon. So this way…she would never remember what she had seen happen.

"Is this boot hill…Uncle Werner?" Little Sara asked seeing a farm town before them. "Yes…that's it." Werner quickly answered. But…she would never know. I would leave her in boot hill…where she would be safe. And this way…her and Adam would never have a reaction to one and another. For both of they're safely…they had to be kept apart. They would never feel the feeling of being draw to each other. And it was all for the best. But…if something did go off plans…if something did happen to the seal on Sara's arms. I made another seal…on Adam's left arm for safely reasons. But…I could only hope…I would never be needed.

"Are we heading inside town uncle?" little Sara asked. "Yes…one second." Werner said placing the silver hair boy on the ground. "…you're leaving Adam out here?" Little Sara asked. "Yes…I'm not staying there long…Sara." Werner whispered taking a hold of her hand. The tow headed into town. "Why?" Little Sara asked. "Because…I will not be very welcomed. Plus I shouldn't leave him by him self too long." Werner whispered as they headed up toward a big farm house. "Shouldn't leave who alone too long?" Little Sara asked looking puzzled. Werner looked toward the little girl. She had forgotten so quickly. It had kicked in again. But this time…it was a good thing. "No one…don't worry about it…" Werner said stopping in front of the big farm house. "This is where you will be living…" Werner whispered to the little girl. "Here? It's huge!" little Sara cried. "Hehe it will not look so big when you get a bit taller." Werner whispered as he knocked on the door. "Maybe…but who lives here?" little Sara asked as the door to the farm house slowly opened.

"Yes…how can I help?" A woman started to ask as she opened the door; but quickly stopped seeing Werner standing there. "Oh my god! Werner!" the woman cried as she threw her arms around him. "It's alright Shalte, it's really me." Werner whispered patting her back. "We we're so worried…your brother will be so happy to see you alive and well." Shalte cried. "As well as I can be." Werner said as the woman slowly let go of him. "Uncle Werner who is she?" A little girl's voice asked. The woman quickly looked down toward the child. A look of fear and horror quickly entered the women's eyes. "Oh…my god! Werner…y-you didn't…" the women cried quickly looking back at Werner. Werner didn't answer. "Then…this child really is…" Shalte whispered as tears started to run from her face. "Yes…she is…I need to leave her here…" Werner whispered. "You can't be serious! Just one look at her and all the villagers…!" shalte started to yell.

"Shalte? What with all the yelling? I about had Virginia down for her nap." Testa asked as he made his way down the stairs with a small child beside him. But Testa stopped dead in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs. "W-Werner!" Testa yelled. "Hello…there brother." Werner whispered calmly. "It's daddy!" little Virginia cried running up to Werner and hugging him. "…What brings you back here?" Testa asked as coldness entered his voice. "…Her…" Werner whispered looking to a child beside him. "…No wonder Shalte was yelling…" Testa whispered shaking his head a bit. "Virginia…can you take Sara upstairs with you and go play?" Werner asked looking down at his daughter. "Ok! Come on!" little Virginia cried taking hold of little Sara's hand and leading the way up stairs. The three adult made sure the children we're gone before starting up talking again.

"I have never really questioned anything…you have done Werner…" Testa started to say. "I know…" Werner whispered. "But…this. How could you?! Do you have no shame?!" Testa yelled. "Yes…I do. I shouldn't have done this. I know that! But…It's too late now to be thinking that way anymore!" Werner pointed out. "Yes…but she's an artificial human…even if she's only a child! And the way she looks! She looks too much like Ekatrina!" Shalte cried. "I-I know…" Werner whispered with a sigh. "She maybe have been Ekatrina's final wish. To have another child…but this way just isn't human…how do we know the child…will stay claim as she grows up?" Testa asked. "Testa!" Shalte cried. "It's true dear and you know it. We can't keep something so dangerous around are Virginia! Or have you forgotten about your first daughter Werner?" Testa was against the whole idea of little Sara staying here. But I couldn't blame him. What kind of a father was I? Leaving now…both of my daughters in there hands.

"No…I didn't forget. But…my hands have too much blood over them to care for them any longer. This wasn't something I wanted to do. But…it isn't my…change any longer. I have no right to be around them." Werner whispered fixing his hat. "….your mistakes your saying? And how will you make it up to Ekatrina? For not being there when she was on her death bed?" Testa asked. "Testa! Stop! Don't even go there!" Shalte cried. "No…It's alright Shalte. I can never make that up to her. That's why I will live with my mistakes. And…try somehow to make it up to Sara…" Werner whispered starting toward the door. "That's it? Not even going to say goodbye to them?" Testa asked. "No…I have no right too. And more then likely…you guys will never see me again…" Werner whispered. But it was true. Because…I was dead; this body wasn't even real. I was just a spirit of the past. A spirit with mistakes I wanted to fix. Or try to fix them that was.

"Werner…please don't talk like that! Virginia couldn't bear it losing her mother! If she lost you as well…I don't know what she would do!" Shalte cried toward Werner. "She's better off without a father like me…as is Sara…" Werner whispered stopping in front of the door. "But…don't tell her. Don't tell her…about whom she really is…" Werner whispered quietly. "She wouldn't able to take it…would she?" Testa asked. "Yes…she wouldn't able too…and give this to her on her 10th birthday…" Werner said throwing an arm to Testa. "An arms?" Testa asked. "With this…she will never go out of control…" Werner whispered as he slowly opened the front door. "You thought of everything didn't you?" Testa asked. "No…I didn't think of her feelings before she was born…that's why I failed as a father." Werner whispered as he stepped outside and didn't look back.

_End of flash back_

I wonder…if he was in pain. I wonder why I just remembered this now. Is it because I know the truth about my self now? Yeah…that has to be it. I thought as I slowly opened my eyes. "Sara!" I heard jet yelled at me. "W-What?!" I asked seeing the silver hair boy staring down at me with angry eyes. "…you finally answered." Jet growled as he looked away. "What do you mean by finally answered?" I asked feeling lost. "You have been out of it for close to a half of an hour." Jet pointed out. "Oh…?" I asked as I lay down. "That's all you have to say to that?" Jet asked with angry in his voice. "What do you want me to say?" I asked as I closed my eyes. Jet didn't answer me. Maybe…remembering some pushed back memories put me into somewhat of an out of it state. Well…I didn't know any other way to really put it.

Maybe…she had just fallen asleep for a bit. I mean…her eyes had been closed. But…falling asleep sitting up? Something didn't sound right there. But then again…she was still recovering from shock. So…maybe falling asleep sitting up wasn't too far off after all. She was lying down would she not answer for a bit again? "Sara?" I asked. She didn't answer. She looked so peaceful just laying there and breathing in and out softly. "…" I closed my eyes tightly. Don't even think about it. I heard my self…warn my self. She would kill me if I tried anything. I slowly opened my eyes staring toward her. I felt blush quickly come over my face. Before I knew it…I felt my face slowly moving toward her. But before I knew what I was doing…I felt my lips press against her.

I think I was out of it for a bit again. But when I come too…I felt something pressing against my lip. But…what was I had no idea. I slowly opened my eyes to take a look; and to my surprise…I found jet pressing his lips against mine. W-wait…he was kissing me?! What the hell has gotten into him? I couldn't help but wonder. But soon those wonders left me as I felt my eyes slowly close again. I was…letting him get away with this. But…why was I? I had no idea. But soon I felt him break the kiss. Then I opened my eyes to question him. But…the look I saw in his eyes…he knew what he had been doing. "Jet? What has gotten into you?" I asked feeling unsure about the whole thing. Jet didn't answer me as he when back in for another kiss. But this time…his lips felt a lot softer. Had something…happened to him when I had been out? He looked like Jet…but he didn't act like him.

I felt my eyes grow heavy as they slowly closed again. Why…wasn't I fighting him off? This wasn't like me at all. I…didn't feel like my self. But…at the same time…I didn't really mind…him kissing me for some reason. D-Did I like it? I can't really say. This was the first time…I had really been kissed. So…I really felt unsure about the whole thing. But…why was my heart beating so fast…if I felt unsure?

I didn't hear it…but the front door of gallows house's opened then quickly closed. "Ms. Sara!" Shane yelled from the bottom of the stairs. But he heard no answer. "Huh…maybe…she didn't hear me." Shane whispered to him self. Then he slowly nodded to him self making his way up the stairs. Shane took a look around but didn't see her. "Hmm…maybe she's resting on a bed…but I really should apologies to her…" Shane whispered to him self as he made his way toward the bed area. "Ms…Sara?" Shane called again but still got no answer. Maybe…she was really resting but he had to check to be sure. He slowly made his way around a counter. Then he saw her. "Oh Ms. Sara! There you are! I just came to say…S-sorry?" Shane started to say but quickly took a step back.

I quickly pushed jet off hearing Shane's voice. "S-Shane…!" I yelled feeling my face turn deep red. "W-what?!" Jet yelled quickly opening his eyes looking toward the shock boy. "I-I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean to inter up anything…" Shane cried. "In-Inter up?" jet asked quickly looking toward me. I watched his face turn deep red as well. "y-You aren't! I was just leaving!" Jet yelled quickly hurrying out of the house as fast as he could. "Jet?" Shane asked as we heard the front door quickly close behind him. I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. Now…that was the jet I knew. "I'm sorry Ms. Sara…I didn't mean to inter up anything…" Shane cried sounding worried he did something wrong. "D-Don't worry about it…" I said waving my hands in front of my self. I don't really know…what was really going on to start with. But something had changed Jet big time.

I quickly kicked my self as soon as I got outside. "What the hell…came over me?!" I asked yelling at my self. Why-Why the hell had I just gone and done that? I mean…that as stupid as telling her to her face what I feel toward her! I don't want her to know! Because…for one she wouldn't believe me. And two…she would think that I'm on crack or something. I felt my self growl as I sat down on the huge rock in the middle of the village. "I'm a real idiot today…" I whispered under my breath. Today everything wasn't going my way; even more so then normal. I felt so angry with my self. But I didn't really know what to do. Or how to…explain to her the reason for what I did. It wasn't like I could tell her the truth anyways.

"How is she?" A man voiced asked from behind me. That voice…I thought as I quickly turned to take a look. But…It couldn't be him…right? But…it was clearly him. I found Werner standing there. "Do you even have any right to ask something as that?" I asked glaring toward him. "How is she?" he asked again ignoring my question. "How is she? How the hell do you think she is?! She maybe awake…and she maybe dealing with it; but she's far from being okay!" I yelled out of angry as I turned away from him. "As I thought…she would be…" Werner whispered as I heard him sit down on the rock as well. "If that's the only reason you came…then leave." I whispered to him. "It isn't." Werner whispered back as he fixed his hat. He had another reason for being here? "What do you want now?" I asked feeling my angry slowly grow. "…Do not get too close to her Jet. For your own safely as well as her." Werner warned me.

"Why would I want to be close to her to right with?" I asked even if I knew why I wanted to be. "You're too easy to read jet. You're like an open book. But you have some hidden pages no one can see as well." Werner whispered shaking his head a bit. "What the hell are you blabbing about?" I asked feeling some sweat roll down my face. "What am I blabbing about? Oh…I believe you know. Because the reason you want to get close to her…is because you love her…right?" Werner asked.

I quickly turned to look at him. "What the hell would you know?" I started to ask. But Found Werner missing. "W-Werner? Old man?" I asked looking around the area. It-It happened again…he just disappeared into thin air! But…how the hell could he know…how I felt toward Sara? And why…did he say not to get close to her…? For my own safely…as well as her? What the hell does that mean?

Soon Shane left the house and headed back to the temple where his grand mother was waiting. I found my self alone again. Some of my memories I had forgot had returned. And I finally could remember the boy's full name who was inside that tube in that dream. "Adam…Adam Kadmon…" I whispered under my breath. The name was so…I don't know. But I knew that name well for some reason. Now…If only I could remember how his face looked…then I would be getting somewhere.

Maybe…this boy Adam was born in Yggdrasil; just as I was. So me and him did share something. That something being artificial humans.


	27. Believe in dragons

How was everyone new year? Mine was just normal and getting some work done like normal. I didn't see it was after midnight before ten minutes later. But I'm a night owl so that normal for me. But as some of you people know we are starting to get close to the end of the story. But I believe we have about five or six more chapters. Maybe a bit more then that. We will see how it goes. And so not too many people are confused. Siegfried talking about a bit of wild arms one in this chapter. About the group of people and all that happened. People who played wild arms one will understand it very well. People who didn't; maybe a bit lost. Anyways into the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own wild arms. Even if I wish I did sometimes.**

**Chapter 27: Believe in dragons**

Early the next morning…Virginia and the others returned. From the look on her face…she had learned just what Sara had told me. "They knew…" We're the first words out of Virginia's mouth. "I see…" Halle said greeting the three as they entered town. "They…we're asked to keep it a secret because of daddy…" Virginia whispered as she stood her head a bit. "In his eyes…maybe he believed it was best." Clive pointed out. "Uh…yeah believed…but don't ya think…she also had a right to know the truth?" Gallows asked.

"Yes…she did have the right. But…daddy when ahead and made it for her. And I believe…that wasn't right. I-I didn't even know…that she was my sister!" Virginia cried as tears quickly started to roll down her cheeks. "Even what Werner did was right or wrong…what done is done." Clive pointed out. "Yes…your right Clive." Virginia whispered fighting back her tears. "Sara…the real one who is sorting right now. And I will give her my full support even if she doesn't want it!" Virginia yelled holding a hand up into the air. "…" Clive and gallows shook they're heads a bit. "Maybe you should only give it…if she needs it…" gallows whispered feeling a sweat roll down the back of his head. "An even better idea!" Virginia cried. "Just don't go over board leader…" Clive whispered to Virginia. "Ok!" Virginia yelled.

Gees…It was so nice and quiet when she wasn't here. And now…it was so loud and noisily. I growled a bit to my self as I watched the three. "Oh, Jet there you are!" Virginia yelled toward me. Damnit…she saw me. I just glared a bit toward her without saying any word. "Still same old jet huh?" Gallows asked. "Looks that way." Clive said adding in his bit. Virginia started toward me. "Touch me…and I will hurt you." I quickly growled. "Yep, same old jet!" Virginia said with a small laugh. Why do they keep calling me old?! I AM NOT! As far as I know…that is. "Stop calling me old!!" I quickly yelled. Virginia and the others looked a bit surprised by my quick yell I did. "H-how is she?" Virginia asked quickly changing the subject. "…She woke-up…" I whispered looking away. "Really? I'm glad…" Virginia said with a sigh. But her being awake didn't mean she was alright. She-She was far from being okay. "Jet…what is it?" Virginia asked. "Nothing! And it's none of your damn business!" I growled.

"Jet! How can you talk like that too…?!" gallows started to ask. I quickly glared toward him. It was none of her damn business! It was only saying that was true! And there was no way in hell I would apologies to big mouth! "Gallows leave it alone…" Clive said quickly stopping gallows. "No! He had no right to speak that way too!" Gallows yelled. "It's alright…" Virginia whispered to gallows. "What?" Gallows asked. "Just let it go…I'm going to check on Sara…" Virginia said as she hurried toward gallows' house. "I can't believe she let this punk! Just get away with saying that!" Gallows yelled. Punk? I'm no punk! He's the one who has to always start things with me! "She just worried about Sara…so just let it go as the leader said." Clive said claim. "Fine…fine…!" Gallows yelled as he stormed toward the temple. Clive shook his head a bit as he watched gallows storm away.

"He does have a point jet…" Clive whispered to me. "I don't care…if he does." I growled. "You should learn to think…before you just say whatever you want out loud." Clive warned me. "Yeah…yeah whatever! I hear you alright?" I yelled toward Clive as I turned away from him. "And you may want to wipe that light lip-stick off your lips…before others see it…" Clive whispered toward me. I had…what on my lips?! Keep claim…it's not like he knows what happened. "I take it…everything when well then." Clive whispered toward me. "I-I don't have to say…if it did or not!" I quickly yelled. "Well…from your reaction…" Clive started to say. "No…don't even! Keep that mouth of your closed you book worm!" I yelled looking toward him. Clive didn't say a word as he just smiled toward me.

But…why the hell was he smiling?! And what the hell about?! "And stop that damn smiling!" I growled toward him. "I don't know…what you're talking about Jet. Clive lied. "Yeah right…like I believe that." I said quickly crossing my arms. "Believe what you will. But…how is she truly…?" Clive asked as he closed his eyes. "As well as she can be." I said shaking my head a bit. "Hmm….I see. She will be fine in time. She's a strong one." Clive whispered. In…time? But how much time was that?

I think…I fell asleep. But…lately I have been sleeping a lot. And…having dreams. But…some of my dreams come true. I wonder…if this is a kind of dream seen like Shane has. But…does he sees things when he is asleep; awake or both? I don't know. But I feel questions circling around inside my head. Questions…without any answers close by. It felt warm…where ever I was. Feeling this warm…was very claiming. "Shaman…" A woman's voice called.

"Who-Who's there?" I asked as I opened my eyes to look around. "It is I. The one who watched over humans emotions toward each other." A woman said as she appeared in front of me. "R-Raftina?" I asked. "Yes, it is I, Shaman." Raftina whispered toward me. "You…knew didn't you?" I asked. "Knew what?" Raftina asked. "About me…about who I really am…" I whispered staring toward the floor. "Shaman…yes I did. We…Met before. Before _it_ happened." Raftina whispered stepping toward me. "Before _it _happened? What is this _it_?" I asked. "…I cannot say…but it is also the reason why you have forgotten so much." Raftina whispered. What was this it? Did something happen to me? Was that way I couldn't remember what had happened? I slowly looked up toward her. Raftina…looked like she was about to cry. She was…kind and gently like a mother. Maybe…some people believed she was the mother of the guardians' at one time.

"Raftina?" I asked. "It…doesn't matter how hard you try to remember what happened. You will never get that memory back. It isn't your anymore; an it's all for the best." Raftina whispered shaking her head a bit. "Memory isn't mine anymore? That doesn't even make any sense! How can I lose a memory…and be unable to get it back? It's not like a memory of one person can be sealed without another person!" I Cried. Raftina looked like she had seen a ghost after I finished speaking. "Raftina? W-what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer at first as she shook her head toward me. "It-It's nothing…but." Raftina started to say. "…It's not over Shaman. There is still much danger still on this planet we call Filgaia. So please…take this warning and be very careful…" Raftina whispered as she started to disappear. "R-Raftina! Please wait! I have so many more things to ask!" I cried.

"This is all I can hold this body for…as things stand now. But…if you we're to find the lost one statues and revive me as well as the other lost ones…then things would be different." Raftina whispered. "S-Statues?" I asked. "Yes…in this world of filgaia…Four statues…are hidden away on this planet. Each one holds a lost ones power inside of it." Raftina whispered again. "The danger…you spoke of…is it really that bad that…the lost one will need to be revived?" I asked. "Yes…and when all the guardians' have been awaken again….will we be able to protect filgaia and its children!" Raftina cried as she disappeared. "Raftina!" I cried. "Hurry! Please…find the lost ones…statues! Or filgaia will be…!" Raftina voice cried out. The lost one statues…four of them. But…somewhere on this planet? But where in the world could four statues be? I-I have no idea at all. I don't even know…where to start looking.

I felt my eyes slowly open…I was still in gallows' house. Was? Was that whole thing just a dream? "Sara!" I heard a voice scream. I slowly looked beside me to find Virginia there. "Your back I see…" I whispered to her. "You're awake! You're really awake!" Virginia cried as she hugged me. "I'm sorry…I worried you." I whispered to her as I lightly patted her back. "No…don't apology…" Virginia whispered as she kept on hugging into me. "Virginia…?" I asked. "I'm sorry Sara…I'm so sorry…that are foolish father would keep something so important from you." Virginia whispered. "…that man my father? Don't make me laugh!" I yelled. Virginia slowly let go of me as she looked at me. "Sara?" she asked. "I-I could never even think of him as my father! I hate him! I hate him more then you can ever understand!" I screamed toward her.

"Sara…" Virginia whispered. "…How would you feel? If another person played around with your DNA? So…you would look and act as they please before you we're even born?" I asked staring down toward the blankets covering me. "I don't know…but…maybe I would feel the same way as you do now. But…regardless he is still your father! No matter…how bad the things he did to you! You should…" Virginia started to finish saying. "Should what? Forgive him? I can never forgive him! And you shouldn't as well. After all…he left mother to die alone!" I yelled as I shot my head up to look at her. "Sara…maybe your right. Maybe…I feel hate toward daddy over that as well. But…you truly hate him to death don't you?" Virginia asked. "Yes…I do." I whispered closing my eyes. Maybe…I shouldn't have been that truthful to you. But…it was all true what I had said. I could never think of that man as my father. NEVER EVER!

I had gone too far…I could tell by the look in Virginia's eyes. "I see…" Virginia whispered stepping back a little. "Virginia…I'm sorry…I when too far. I know…you have mix feelings toward your father…" I started to say. "It's alright Sara…after what he kept from you. I don't and shouldn't blame you for how you feel now." Virginia whispered shaking her head a bit. "Virginia…" I whispered to her. "Rest up more…we got a letter from the ark of destiny…and we will be heading off there tomorrow alright?" Virginia asked as she left the house. She wasn't angry with me at all. Even if she should be. Maybe…I should apology to her. I'll do it tomorrow I thought as I felt my eyes slowly grow heavy as I fell asleep again.

Would? Would I see something in my dreams again tonight? Only time would tell. And soon time did tell. But…It wasn't something I wanted to see in a dream. A saw a person in blue armor; Wait…blue armor? Haven't I seen him before? Somewhere? "…So you're the man made weapon…" The person in blue armor whispered. "W-Weapon?" I asked. "You don't even know…your true calling so called Shaman." The person in blue armor said with a laugh. "True calling?" I asked. "Yes…your true calling is to be nothing but a weapon for me!" The person in blue armor yelled as I felt something cold land on top of my head. "To…use as I please!" the person in blue armor said with a laugh as I felt pain circle around inside my body.

I quickly awoke feeling my self breathing heavy. "What? What the hell was that?" I asked my self. I looked around the room. The others we're asleep as well. It had to be pretty late. And it was very dark outside. "…a man made weapon? What…does that mean?" I asked my self as I felt some sweat roll down my face. We're? We're they're even more secrets to my self that I didn't know? "…that person called me a weapon for him to use…Werner…what more are you truly hiding from me?" I asked my self as I clinged into the blanket covering me. I was scary…maybe because lately…everything that happens in my dreams comes true. Yeah…so is this dream seen like Shane has? Or…is mire more advance then his? I don't know…for sure. But…was that person in blue armor…a new enemy of filgaia? If so…then this planet…was in for even more trouble. "…the lost ones will really be needed soon. Is…that why you warned me…Raftina?" I asked my self. Yeah…that had to be why. I have to find the four statues soon…or filgaia will be doomed.

"Raftina….leave it to me. Soon you and the others…will be awaken…and have your full powers back…" I whispered quietly as I felt my eyes slowly close. "Poor…daughter of filgaia…" A voice whispered. "Yes…but it can't be helped Luceid…" Raftina whispered toward the wolf. "Destiny can't always be fight against…you should know that better then anyone…Raftina." Luceid whispered walking up to the bed where the Shaman was resting. "Maybe…I do. But still…just maybe this one could fight against it and win." Raftina cried. "Wishful thinking that is. But Raftina…she has the same thing as the last shaman had. So…even if she did fight against it…she would end up as the last one did…" Luceid whispered shaking his head. "You don't mean…she has the poison toxicosis?" Raftina asked with fear in her voice. "Yes…just as the shaman before her…you know what that means Raftina." Luceid whispered toward her. "…The more she fights those…who wish to destroy filgaia…the more her poison toxicosis will slowly destroy her body from the inside out…" Raftina whispered as she watched Lucied nod toward her. "Yes…it maybe a rare virus…that only shaman's can get. But…it was also the thing that destroy they're very race." Raftina felt as if tears would start at any minute.

"But…why? Why couldn't I find a cure even then? Why…is it incurable?!" Raftina asked. "You know why….Shaman are only born when the planet is in need for them. The poison…that slowly grow inside they're body…is from demon's energy. It feels like knifes stabbing them over and over again. A poison…that can't be cured by antidotes or any other kind of meds." Luceid whispered toward Raftina. "…Lucied…if only…" Raftina started to say. Luceid quickly looked around the room. "…This energy…" Luceid whispered staring toward the silver hair boy. "Luceid? What is it?" Raftina asked. "…There is a familiar energy around this boy. This energy…makes me remember that boy from ten years ago." Luceid whispered as he stepped toward the sleeping silver hair boy. "But Lucied….that boy from ten years ago. Passed away…you know that as well as I do." Raftina pointed out to him. "Yes…I do. But…then what is this familiar energy then?" Luceid asked him self. "Did you say something, Luceid?" Raftina asked. "No…it's nothing…" Luceid whispered still staring toward the boy.

But…this energy that surround this boy. It's the same energy that was surrounding that boy from ten years ago. But…how could that be? Only…that boy from ten years ago should have this energy. Then….does it mean…this silver hair boy is? Luceid wondered. "It's time Luceid…" Raftina whispered as she slowly started to disappear. "Yes…this boy can only hold out so long. With how little power…we have right now. Shaman…we are all counting on you…" Luceid whispered as he slowly disappeared as well; Still staring toward the sleeping silver hair boy.

Soon the next morning came. I found my self the last one to wake up. Virginia and the others we're up and maybe even getting ready to head out for the ark of destiny. I slowly sat up. I could feel the sun from the window. Another sunny day on filgaia. It never rained very much. Was…it because of Yggdrasil tragedy as well? No…how could the weather change that much from even something like that? But…the weather was always very warm…mid-day. I slowly climbed out of bed and head over to the window and stared out of it. I watched some children running around outside. "…" I wished I could be as carefree as they we're. But…I never would be again. "…I wish…I could start over as a real person. I feel out of place on filgaia...with humans…" I whispered to my self. I wasn't fine. No matter how many times I told my self. I truly wasn't…I mean how could I be fine? Really…how could I be? It was hard. To act…as nothing was wrong. But I have to act as everything is…for Virginia.

"…your awake I see…" A voice whispered toward me as I heard a door close. "Yeah." I whispered back. "Big mouth wants to leave for the ark of destiny soon…" Jet whispered toward me. "Okay…I'll be ready in ten minutes…" I whispered back toward him. "…Sara…? Are you really up for heading out?" Jet asked. "I don't need you worrying about me too jet. I'm fine really." I whispered again. "Then say that to my face, that your fine! I know…you don't want everyone to worry about you but!" Jet started to say. "If I didn't know any better…I would think you are worried as well." I whispered feeling a small smile slowly come into my face. "…Stop trying to chance the damn subject! I'm serious here! You say your fine! But I know damn well…that you aren't! I'm not stupid! I can see it!" Jet yelled toward me. "…Would you be fine if you found out…that you are nothing more then a replacement for another person? Or should I say…a force born child?" I asked turning away from him. "…." Jet didn't answer me.

"…Tell them I'll be down soon…" I whispered as I started to comb my hair. "I…said too much didn't I?" Jet asked. "You should know the answer to that; without even asking me." I whispered toward him. Then I heard him leave the room without saying another word. Yes…he had said too much as he thought. And maybe he was right. And maybe…it wasn't good for me to cover up how I truly felt inside. But…I wanted too. No…I needed to be strong. Not just for my self; But for Virginia as well. I didn't want her to worry over anything more then she had too.

Soon I had gotten dressed then I nodded to my self as I started to make my way down stairs. I found the others standing by the fire that was always burning in gallows' house. "Ah, there you are." Clive said as he saw me walking toward them. "Yes, sorry to make everyone wait." I whispered back. "No need to apology…after what happened." Clive started to say. "Clive!" Virginia quickly yelled toward him. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to reopen old woes." Clive apology. "No…it's alright…but shouldn't we be heading out now?" I asked quickly changing the subject. "Well…yeah but you sure your up for this?" Gallows asked sounding a bit unsure. "Yes I am…" I quickly answered. "Alright…let's go then!" Virginia yelled hurrying out of the door. "Leader!" Gallows yelled racing after her and I followed. "…She's not alright…" Clive whispered to Jet. "…Well it doesn't take a Genius to see that…" Jet quickly growled. "Work keeps her busy…so she doesn't have to think about the matter. One could say…being a drifter is how she runs from the truth." Clive whispered. "…Runs from it huh?" Jet asked. "Come…we should catch up with are leader and the others." Clive pointed out. "Yeah…yeah I hear you." Jet growled as the two left the house as well.

Soon they all met up at the sand craft; outside of town on a small beach to the south. "Okay…we are heading to the ark of destiny!" Virginia yelled as she waved her arms over her head. "For a report of what happened…or are they giving us another mission?" Gallows asked. "Hard to say…maybe we should report about what had happened. Even if it is hard to believe." Clive whispered. I quickly looked toward the ground. It was truly hard to believe wasn't it? But…it all did happen. And it was all true. "Clive!" I heard Jet quickly yell. "…I'm sorry…" Clive quickly whispered toward me. "It's alright…it is hard to believe isn't it?" I asked still staring toward the ground. "…Even if it is….that isn't the point." Virginia cried. I slowly looked toward her. "It doesn't matter who or what someone is! Your still one of us!" I shook my head a bit. That was so like her. Saying something like that. "Your right…" I whispered as I felt my self slowly smile.

"Yep! So come on! Let's be on are way! To the Ark of destiny!" Virginia yelled hurrying inside the sand craft. "…She only said that…so we could get moving right?" Jet asked. "yep." I whispered back to him. The four of us shook are heads then headed inside the sand craft. Before long…we started moving southwest back toward the small beach the ark was on. It didn't take very long to get to the beach again. We soon found it then landed on the beach and headed inside the ark of destiny. "We should head to Lamium's room." Clive pointed out. We nodded toward him. Then we started are way down a long hall way in front of us; and entered a door at the end. Lamium spoke to us as soon as we entered. "I understand you have been wounded. Are you all right?" Lamium asked Virginia. "Yes, I'm much better now, thank you." Virginia answered. "I am relieved to hear that. Good health means healthy wings to a drifter. Well, about your next mission I would like to request…" Lamium started to say. Just as we thought; it had been about another mission.

"I would like you to dispose of a mining shaft our order has been operating…It was used to mine for fossil energy, but the cost of running it has far exceeded its potential value…and due to its inactivity, monsters have taken it up as their dwelling this could escalate into a problem for the neighboring residents. I would like you to dispose of it, before the problem gets out of hand." Lamium finished saying. "All right. But please go over the details with us." Virginia requested. "The order member in charge of the excavation site will relate the details to you. I have entrusted this mission to her—the disposal of the mining shaft, the reward, everything." Lamium said. "Understood…we'll do our best not to let you down this time." Virginia said. "Hah hah…do not be too eager. I am not upset about the previous mission." Lamium said with a smile across his face. "Thank you, but I still feel we need to make it up to you." Virginia said.

Then we left Lamium's room. "No…information before getting to this site huh?" Clive asked him self. "I wonder how they are planning to destroy these mines where the mission is…" I whispered. "Maybe gun powder or something…" Jet said waving a hand in front of him self. "You maybe not too far off there Jet…" Clive said. "…Serious? I was only kidding…" Jet said glaring toward Clive. "Yes I know. But to destroy a mine they would need to place a bomb with a timer would be my guess." Clive said. Well…this sounds like a dangerous mission so far. And we didn't even leave the ark of destiny. "Huh…did you guys say something?" Virginia asked looking dumbfound toward us. "…not a thing…" Jet said growling a bit. "Anyways, let's be on are way, I believe…I know where this mine is. So let's start heading toward Jolly roger." Clive said. We nodded toward him and left the ark of destiny; then headed back into the sand craft.

Clive started heading a bit south from the ark of destiny where we found a small beach. "I believe the mine is around here…" Clive said as he landed on the beach. We slowly nodded toward him then we made are way out of the sand craft. And soon we did find the mine. By a high wall; the mine called _Iron dragon nest_. Then we made are way inside. As soon as we entered we're greeted by a girl named Helga who works for the ark of destiny. "I have been expecting you. You are here for the demolition of the mine shaft, correct?" Helga asked us. "Yes, but can you explain in detail what we're supposed to do?" Virginia asked. "We have already set up a time-bomb at the very back of this mine shaft. We would like you to open up the three fire-protection wall inside the shaft, and then activate the bomb. The countdown will begin immediately after activation, and once that time is up, this shaft will be history. That about sums up the work to be done…but there is one big problem." Helga said looking worried.

"Problem?" Gallows asked. "Once the count down stars, there is a good chance you will encounter monsters. Unfortunately, there may not be enough time to return until detonation. That is why we could only set the time-bomb, and not activate it." Helga pointed out. "But only skilled drifters come to mind. Would you be willing to accept this job?" Helga asked. "This job sounds a lot more severe then we initially heard…I can't decide on my own. What do you all think?" Virginia asked looking toward us. "It's a good to let loose once in a while sounds like fun. I'm up for it!" Gallows quickly said. "It all comes down to money. I'm in as long as the reward out weighs the risk." Jet said as he looked away. "With that said, would you mind telling us more about the reward?" Clive asked Helga. "The front money is 5,000 gella. You will get an additional 6,000 gella once the job is complete." Helga said with a smile. "Well…it would be a lose-lose situation for you if we fail to accomplish this mission." Clive pointed out. "Yes, I understand that." Helga whispered.

"Then, what would you say to this? We will only accept the reward once the job is complete. But instead, the reward money will be 18,000 gella." Clive said. "Th-that's quite a sum….I can offer 13,000 gella…" Helga said trying to lower the price. But with how dangerous this mission was 18,000 gella did sound fair. "What do you say we take the middle ground of your initial offer of 11,000 gella and our proposed sum of 18,000 gella? Do we have a deal at 15,000 gella?" Clive asked again. "Hmm…very well…15,000 gella it is." Helga said beaten. "The reward money has been decided; whether we accept this job or not is up to you, leader." Clive said looking toward Virginia. With how big the reward for this job is…she better accept it! "I feel kinda bad now…okay, we'll take on this job! May I ask you one thing? What was being mined in this shaft up until now?" Virginia asked. "Fossil minerals. To put it simply, what you have in our holster now." Helga said. Did she mean dragon fossils?! "Huh?" Virginia said looking lost. "Ahh, indeed. Let us be on our way. You'll find out soon enough." Clive said to Virginia.

We made ware way north into a door in front of us. In the next room Clive threw a box a switch then the door ahead of us opened. Then in this room we started to make are way across a long bridge but stopping half way seeing something on the wall. "What is this place?" Virginia asked. "This was a scrap yard for ancient super weapons, called _dragons_. To some extent a burial ground." Clive said. "A super weapon? Dragons?" Virginia asked. "These powerful dragons were capable of destroying mountains and ripping through the earth with a single blow. One distinctive quality they had was that thief bodies were composed of living tissue and machine. They were a living creature, just like humans or animals, but half machine…" Clive said. "So these super weapons….were actually alive…" Virginia whispered. "These dragons fossils are utilized in our everyday lives as fossils energy for example, even our ARMS are produced from dragon fossils." Clive said staring up toward them. "So…this is where they mined them…" I whispered as Clive nodded toward me.

"Made from beast fossils? I shudder at the thought." Gallows said shaking a bit. "Whenever we handle our ARMs, we synchronize with and focus our spirits into its composition. This ritual allows us to activate the ARM without outside interference, thereby firing bullets. This is the reason why ARMs are produced from half tissue, half machine material instead of iron." Clive said as he fixed his glasses. "Half tissue, half machine…could such an entity have existed?" Virginia asked. "I'm sure….it did…" I whispered.

Back in Yggdrasil…

"Its origin dates from time immemorial…" Siegfried said. "This planet was at the height of splendor various forms of technology had reached a zenith, and the boundary between man and god was blurred. It is unknown when or how it started, but a great war raged without end. With war came rapid advancements in technology, which further escalated the evolution of technology. War was bringing about advancement. It was the neo sapiens who began to recreate and improve them selves in order to win the war." Siegfried said staring toward the three.

We made are way to the other side of the bridge then into a door at the other side. In the next room we circled around in the room until we found five boxes around a switch. Jet when ahead and destroy two then stepped on the switch. Then the door a bit northeast opened and we headed inside. In this room we pulled the level then headed inside the open door.

Back in Yggdrasil…

"The warriors who accept the half organic, half machine structure have attained limitless power, and ever lasting life. All their fear, anxiety, and weakness of the heart have been sealed shut inside their cold, hard, steel bodies. It is this very moment that these warriors became an entity that surpassed neo sapiens." Siegfried said shaking his head a bit.

"Demons…" Virginia said to her self. "What about 'em?" Gallows asked. "I was just thinking how the demons and dragons from folklore share the common trait of a mechanical body." Virginia said as she turned around to look at us. "In addition to their half organic, half mechanic structure, they also possess destructive power unimaginable by today's standards. But also…" Clive started to say. "I know…no matter how powerful they were, they weren't powerful enough to survive to the present day." Virginia said. They may have been from folklores…but we saw the truth in front of us now.

Then we headed off into the next room. We circled around in the room and up some small stairs. Soon we came to a level north of a locked door a bit. Jet when ahead and pulled it; then the door behind us opened. But before we could head for the door Clive started up speaking of dragon fossils again.

"Just like you see here, dragon fossils were excavated from various locales, improving technology for the people of today; here's an interesting fact. From all the fossils excavate. Not a single egg or larva was ever discovered." Clive pointed out to us. "So…uhh…what's that supposed to mean!?" Gallows asked sounding a bit dumb founded. It couldn't mean…what I thought it did right? "That there is nothing more and nothing less. Dragons neither grow nor evolve. They existed at their evolutionary apex." Clive said starting toward the wall. Did Clive mean…they are born in they're final form?! Did that mean….demons…we're born into they're final form as well?! "Evolutionary apex? You mean they're born into their final or ultimate form?" Virginia asked. "Yes…that's one way to interpret it. However, there is a little more to that." Clive whispered back toward us.

Back in Yggdrasil…

"These warriors suited with a complete body and spirit, were feared and shunned by neo sapiens as demons. But these warriors rejoiced at their fear. This only proved how powerful they were as superior beings. However this evolution of power did not continue forever, and eventually came to an end. Realizing their imminent demise, these warriors took their own mother planet down the path of decay…and so this planet, Terra, where we lived and battled was engulfed in flames…" Siegfried said staring toward the ceiling.

Then we headed into the door behind us. We circled around a bit in this room and found an open door at the end; and headed inside of it. In this room we just followed the path to another door way and entered that door. Soon after we entered we found a level a bit west of us. Virginia when a head and pulled it; then the door a bit northwest opened. But Virginia started to shake her head a bit. "No matter how powerful you are, one that is born into battle, eventually fades in battle…These dragons existed both as fighting machines, and as organic life-forms…what did they bring us? What did they leave behind?" Virginia asked. It was a question…that would maybe never be answered.

Back in Yggdrasil.

"Many warriors perished. However, the prideful ones did not seek eternal slumber. They abandoned their mother planet, and invaded a world of another dimension, fighting countless battles; there was a time when we battled for control and ruler ship of ancient filgaia. We were opposed wounded and defeated, almost to the point of extinction…even so, we still thirsted for battle! Our extinct was imminent. So, we left behind data of our entire composition, memories and personalities inside the information library Hyades. So that one day, we may return from the dead…return to this planet once again to fight for dominance!" Siegfried yelled to the three before him.

After a bit we headed into the open door a bit northwest. Then we started circling are way down some stairs. Soon at the bottom of the stairs we found a door and headed inside. We found a treasure chest on the left side in the room with a tool: called _Radical sneakers_ inside. "…Radical sneakers huh?" Jet asked staring at a pair of old shoes. "Try them on!" Virginia cried. "…fine…" Jet said with a growl. So he did so. "How do they feel?" Virginia asked. "…no different then my normal shoes…" Jet said with a shrug as he hit them together he jumped a bit. "…jumping shoes?" Clive asked. "I…guess so." Jet said shrugging a bit. "You know…even with jumping…your still a lot shorter then me Jet!" Gallows said with a grin. Jet quickly threw the new shoes at gallows. "…well that was the longest…it lasted before a fight…" I said shaking my head a bit. "I am not short! You're just super huge in size!!" Jet quickly yelled toward gallows. Clive sighed a bit as he had to step in again to break them up. "Ok…ok you two can finish this after we finish the mission alright?" Clive asked looking toward gallows for staring it to start with.

"…Fine." Jet growled. "…uh…I believe I saw a spring like thin somewhere in this room…" I pointed out. "Very well…let's look at it and see what jet's shoes can do." Clive said. On the right side of the room; we found a spring thing; Jet jump up to it. Then hit his shoes together on the spring pad and we when flying up to the cliff beside us. "Whoa…" Virginia said. "Whoa…indeed and look I believe we found where we needed to be." Clive said point toward the red X on the wall a bit north of us. It had to started of the bomb beside it. Virginia pushed it in. "Switch on!" Virginia said.

"We only have twenty minutes and counting until detonation. Let us take the quickest route, back!" Clive yelled. We quickly headed back to the next room; Jet hopped into a jumping pad and jumped up and headed into the door close by. Then in the next room jet hopped up some cliffs to a door at the top then we headed inside. As soon as we entered this room we found another spring pad. Jet hopped on it and jumped a cross to another cliff. Then hopped down to a door and headed inside. In this room we made are way across a small bridge then hopped down to a door. A bit north of us and headed inside. In this room jet hopped up some stairs then headed inside a door. Ad soon as we entered we could see another spring pad just under us. We hopped down to it; then just hit his shoes together; we flied into a cliff beside us. Then we headed north hopping off the cliff and heading into a door in front of us. We just ran across the big bridge in this room and ran into the door in front of us.

We found another jump pad when we entered. Jet hopped into it and flied into a cliff beside us. Then hopped off of it and ran into the door ahead of us. Clive hurried to the ark worker as we reentered. "The time-bomb has been activated. There isn't much time. We must leave here at once!" Clive yelled. "Uhh…ahhh…B-B-behind…you…" Helga cried pointing behind us. "….unneeded trouble." I whispered. We all turned to look. "You just run for safety! We'll take care of this!" Virginia yelled to her. Helga quickly hurried out of the cave; then we turned back toward the monster coming toward us.

The monster ran toward us. They had to throw a light gem at the monster to get him from hiding in his shell then they hit him with some Gatlings and lock-on when they needed too. But soon the beast did fall.

Back in Yggdrasil…

"I have descended to this world once again. So that I may fight for a planet where I may exist. However, what is it that you seek? Do you wish eternal slumber?" Siegfried asked looking toward the three. "N-No…I haven't completed…my work yet…I must regain…memories…" Malik cried. I…wish to be…reborn…most beautiful…and powerful." Melody whispered. "What we seek…is a complete body…and spirit…surpassing the power of beast…and the wisdom of humans…to become…superior beings." Lee halt said. Three masks appeared around Siegfried.

"I have here bodily blue prints of my followers: demons…once they are set free they will instantaneously devour your bodies and wipe clean your spirits to try and control you…" Siegfried. "However…should your spirit overcome that of my three followers, there maybe a chance to salvage it. You have shown great devotion to my advent. Do you wish to live on by becoming one of the loathed and feared demons?" Siegfried asked the three. "I…Do…" Malik quickly whispered. "Yes…I do…" Melody said. "We…all do…" lee halt said. "As long as demons…signify…superior beings!!" The three of them yelled. The three masks started to glow.

"Argh…!" Gallows quickly yelled as we stood outside of a mine area. "What was that…? I Know I've felt that chill before…" Virginia cried. "It's similar to the fear of the medium. Just as when the eternal sparkle took shape by the power of the demons…I hate to admit it, but every prediction or guess that I make leads toward something terrible." Clive said shaking his head a bit. "Just cut to the chase, what was that?" Jet asked. I felt like…I couldn't breathe. It was the same feeling I felt when the dark spear first appeared. Was…this what Raftina was warning me about? "…I…don't know…guess we'll have to rely on granny again…" Gallows said. Jet kicked up some sand. "Tch…something's up again? Gimme a break…before we go looking for new trouble, let's go get our reward from the ark of destiny order." Jet said.

I quickly fell to my knees. "Sara?" Virginia asked. I was holding my chest. I heard Virginia run over to me. "Sara!" Virginia cried. "…hmmm…if she feels it this strongly as she felt the dark spear…" Clive whispered. "Shaman's…senses are stronger then normal people so it only normal for her to be like this…" Gallows said. "Normal? It's normal for her to be in pain?!" Jet quickly yelled toward gallows. "T-that's not what I mean! And you know it Jet!" Gallows quickly cried. "Stop it! Both of you! Your fighting isn't helping!" Virginia yelled toward both of them. "…this…senses…this power…it's somewhat familiar…" I whispered closing my eyes. "Familiar?" Clive asked. "…I don't know…it just feel familiar to me. But not in a good way…I don't understand what it means…" I whispered back to Clive. I have never felt this power this…energy before…but it did feel familiar to me for some reason. But for what reason did it?

"…can you stand on your own?" Clive asked. "Yes…it slowly starting to die down…" I whispered slowly making my way to my feet. "Good…well let's do as jet said. And head for the ark of destiny for are money for this mission then we will make are way toward Baskar." Clive said. We slowly nodded to him and headed back into the sand craft. Then just headed a bit southeast to the small island where the ark of destiny was. We landed on the beach then made are way inside the ark of destiny. We found Helga's on the stairs toward the west. "I have confirmed the demolition of the mine shaft. Here is the reward money we promised. And please forgive me for running off on my own…" Helga said as she handed over 15,000 gella to us.

Then we made are way backward the enter of the ark. "Well now that's done let's start toward baskar." Clive said with that we left the ark of destiny. Things…we're starting again…and this time…we would need more power of the guardians. But…where in the world are the four statues Raftina spoke to me about?


	28. Filgaia's history

Ok maybe I was a bit off when I said five more chapters. Ok…a lot off. But anyways hope everyone has a good v-day this month. That have boyfriends that is. We are slowly getting to end of the story. But still have a bit to go. Soon everything will make sense…well more or less will make sense; Anyways into the chapter.

**Chapter 28: filgaia's History**

Soon we had entered the sand craft again. Clive pulled the sand craft off the beach before speaking up. "It will take an hour or so to get to baskar so…go ahead and rest a bit." Clive said looking toward us. "Sounds like a good idea!" Gallows said quickly sitting down and resting his arms behind his head like a pillow. And soon he fell asleep. "Sure…didn't take him long…" Virginia whispered. Clive slowly nodded as he turned back to face the wheel. "Indeed…he does fall asleep easy…" Clive said with a smell laugh. "I'm going up to the deck for some air…" I whispered making my way up the stairs. "…I wonder if Sara's alright…" Virginia whispered. "I'm sure she is. She may just have a lot on her mind." Clive said as he looked toward jet.

I slowly nodded toward Clive as I made my way up to the deck. Clive still didn't want to leave her alone too long. Maybe even more so…because of what we had felt after that mission That sense…it made my stomach feel like it was turning. Maybe…even Sara knew what that sense of energy means. Then again…wouldn't she tell us if she did? Yeah she would.

I stared down at the sand as the sand craft slowly made its way forward in it. This feeling wouldn't leave me alone. Something…was starting again. But this time…whatever was after filgaia was much stronger. And as we are now…we didn't stand very much of a chance. Coming out of my thoughts I could her foot steps close behind me. "How long do you plan to stand there, Jet?" I asked as I closed my eyes. "As long as I feel like it." Jet quickly answered me. He was…as stubborn as ever. And still he wouldn't give me a true answer to any question I ask him. But regardless…I when ahead to ask him another one. "Jet?" I asked. "What now?" He asked sounding a bit annoyed with me. "Would you believe me? If I said…something is starting again?" I asked him. At first he didn't answer me as I heard his foot steps start up again. And soon…he stood right beside me. "Well yeah I would. I mean…we all felt it. Even if it is because of the mediums…we still felt it regardless…" Jet whispered staring out toward the sand.

"But do you happen to know…what this it…or should I say power was?" Jet asked as he slowly looked toward me. "Well…not really. But I have an idea of what it could be…" I whispered as I shook my head a bit. "And that would be?" jet asked. "Very well…I'll tell you. But I don't want the others to know. I'm not 100 sure. So, on telling them alright?" I asked as I opened my eyes looking toward the silver hair boy. He slowly nodded toward me. "That power…no that energy I felt. It-It wasn't human…Jet." I whispered as I stared out toward the sand again. "Not human? You don't mean…it could be?" Jet started to ask. "I don't know for sure…that why I'm trying not to jump to any answers. But…we may have a demon on are hands soon." I whispered quietly so the others wouldn't over hear. "Then the true…goal of those three was that?! To bring that back to filgaia?" jet asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, I believe so. And if so…they planned things out pretty well. I just hope…this feeling is nothing but wrong." I whispered shaking my head a bit. "Yeah, I hear ya. I hope…that feelings wrong as well." Jet said feeling a head ache coming on. "Don't care for this kind of shit huh?" I asked as I grinned looking toward him. "You know it. But none of us care for this kind of shit." Jet said holing his forehead. "So true…so true…" I whispered as I felt a rain drop hit my forehead. "Huh?" I asked as I watched as it slowly started to rain. "…" Jet keeps silent as he stared up toward the sky watching the rain slowly fall. It didn't rain everyday…maybe only 30 days in the whole year. But it did feel nice when it did rain; maybe because it was always a warm rain. "Rain…" I whispered as I felt my hair starting to get wet. Jet looked around he could see dark clouds in the sky now. But he didn't see them there before hand. He had a bad feeling about this rain. And he knew…they had to get out of it quickly.

"We should head inside…" jet said quickly taking a hold of my hand. "No…I want to stay out here a bit longer…" I said as I closed my eyes. I did like the feeling of the rain hitting my face for some reason. She was always so stubborn. Why did she always have to be this way? "…Sara…" Jet said sounding annoyed again. "You go inside, I'll be in soon." I whispered; just then the sand craft quickly shook a bit. "What the hell was…that?" Jet asked as he looked around the area. "I don't know…maybe we hit something." I said; just then the sand craft shook again. Jet quickly shook his head a bit. "No…that's not it. Something is hitting us!" Jet yelled toward me. "Something?" I asked as the sand craft started to shake again. Just then we heard Clive's voice. "Jet, Sara gets inside the sand craft now!" he yelled. "We would if we could!" Jet quickly yelled back to him. How could we get inside? When were having trouble just keeping are balance standing?

We couldn't! That was the whole point! Just then the sand craft stop shaking. But…was this a trick? "Is it over?" I quietly asked. "Shhh!" Jet quickly answered. From his quick answer…it didn't sound like it was. Just then the sand craft quickly shook again. "Whoa!" I yelled losing my footing. "Damnit…!" Jet cussed as he hurried toward me. I felt my body smack against the deck. I was sure going to feel this for a bit. But I could feel something push against my back. "Damnit…you're as bad as big mouth…" Jet voice growled toward me. "No one that's bad!" I quickly yelled back. "I dunno…it is sure pretty close." Jet said with a sigh. "…nothing that close…"I said feeling angry over take me. Just then me and jet heard a loud growl over us. We both slowly looked up. It was a sand monster. Maybe even the one who had been hitting the sand craft. "Holy shit…" Jet whispered.

For a minute or two we just stared toward the monster; and it stared down toward us in return. "…shouldn't we run inside?" I asked. "The second we move…it will hit us…the odds are not looking too good…" Jet whispered back. "And you think just staying here…is doing us any good?" I asked glaring up toward him. "Yes?" Jet said as he quickly looked away from me. "…it's going to attack…sooner more then later weirdo…" I said still glaring toward him. "Hell I know that. But…there no way we both can make it…" jet pointed out. "Then…what should we do?" I asked. "…Gees…what a pain for things to be like this. Okay…then I tell you too…run for the door alright?" Jet asked as he kept on looking away from me. "But, what about you?" I asked. "You're being stupid! You shouldn't worry about others! I thought you were a drifter for crying out loud! A drifter should worry about nothin' but him or her self!" Jet yelled down toward me. Maybe…he was right; Even if he had said it in a very harsh way. I didn't know what to say back to him after he had gone and said that. Part of me…even wanted to hate him. Even if he was going to cover me so I could get to the door safely.

"Get ready, alright?" He whispered to me. "Okay…" I whispered as I got ready to make a run for it. Jet slowly held his arms by his side. "Ready?" Jet asked. "Yes, but how do you plan to hold him back?" I asked feeling a bit worried. "What did I just tell you? Only worry about your self!" Jet said sounding a bit annoyed. "Fine…forget I asked…" I quickly said. "…okay…go…!" Jet yelled as he started to fire some shots at the monster. But in the end…wouldn't that just piss off the monster? I do worry too much don't I? I wondered as I hurried toward the door. But as I got to the door; I heard a loud yell behind me. I quickly looked behind me as I watched some blood fall into the floor of the deck. "…you bastard…" Jet whispered he tried to keep his arms pointed toward the monster. "…Jet…" I whispered to my self. He didn't cover me. He had shield me from the monster. What the hell had happened to his big talk? About only thinking or worry about one self?! He calls me stupid?! He's the stupid one here! Who had to play hero!

"That son of a--…" I whispered to my self I slowly backed away from the door. Then I felt something quickly grab into my hand. "Where the hell are ya going?!" Gallows asked as he held me back. "Where? Gallows you're not saying just to leave him like that!" I yelled as I looked up toward him. "I don't like it anymore then you do. But the punk would kick my ass if I let ya head back out there!" Gallows yelled. "You don't get it! He has lost too much blood! As he is now!" I cried. "I know, he will not be standin' much longer. But there isn't anything we can do right now! So don't be foolish and throw away what he just saved!" Gallows yelled. Just saved? So…everything he had gone and said…was nothing but big talk! That bastard! I wouldn't let him be foolish. I wasn't the foolish one! He was! Mr. Stubborn was! I quickly tried to head back out there. "Sara, no!" Gallows yelled town to me. "Let go, gallows!" I yelled trying to free my self from his hold. "No! Stop acting like this!" Gallows yelled trying to claim me down. "No! Let go of me…! I have too! Help him!" I cried trying to break free.

"You better keep her back…gallows. Or I'll kick your ass…" Jet yelled back toward us. "Tryin' but…she's not too helpful…" Gallows cried. "Jet! You're an idiot! All you said…was just talk wasn't it?!" I yelled to him. "So what…if it was. It worked didn't it?" Jet asked. How could he act like this…? Even when he was bleeding so much?! "And you call me the stupid one. When your really stupid…even to act as a human shield…!" I yelled to him.

She was right. I was the stupid one. Was being reckless too. Acting as a human shield for another person. I only did it because…of this feeling didn't I? This stupid feeling…that I didn't even wish to speak of. A feeling that feels good to feel…but at the same time…it felt out of place within me. Was she angry? I dunno…maybe she was. IT was a foolish action I had gone and done. But…it wasn't like I could take it back.

"I hear you alright?! Maybe I was stupid too!" Jet yelled toward me. I felt surprised to hear him say something like that. "Damnit…I wish I never felt this way toward you…" Jet growled. "…w-what?" I asked. "…he sure spilled the beans…" gallows whispered quietly. "Nothing…just get inside the damn sand craft." Jet growled as he started shooting at the monster again. What? What had he just said? Did I hear him right? Did Jet just say? I started to wonder as I felt gallows pull on my arm again. "You heard the punk! Let's get inside!" Gallows yelled as he tried to pull me inside the sand craft. "No! I'm not going inside!" I yelled as I quickly pulled a piece of paper out of my left pocket. "No Sara! Not here!" Gallows quickly yelled. I quickly threw the piece of paper toward the monster. "No! It's too dangerous to cast a spell in a place like this!" Gallows quickly yelled. "I don't Care! That bastard still needs to get yelled at more!" I yelled as the piece of paper got closer to the monster.

"Damn…this stupid piece of shit…just will not give!" Jet growled as he reloaded his arms. Just then he heard the monster yell out. "What?" He asked as he saw a smell piece of paper on the monster's forehead. "…ah…crap…" Jet whispered to him self. Was she really this stubborn to go this far? To even cast a spell in a place like this? He couldn't help but wonder. And soon he heard the answer to his question. "Devastate!" He heard her voice quickly yell. "Damnit!" Jet whispered as explosive of energy shocked the monster in its tracks. He now had a chance to get away from the monster…but did he still have the energy to do so? He didn't know. He felt beat. "Jet! What the hell are you doing? Move!" I Yelled as I quickly grab into his hand and started to pull him toward the door. "I told you…to get inside the damn sand craft…" Jet growled as he tried to keep up. "Shut up…just keep moving you idiot!" I yelled as I hurried toward the door as I pulled him along with me.

She calls me the idiot? When she's so careless and reckless casting a spell in a place like this? Even if it was to help me; I never asked for it! What a foolish girl she really is. She's so foolish. Jet felt a small smirk come across his face for some reason. And why it did…he had no idea.

"Freaky, hurry up Sara!" Gallows yelled to me. "I'm coming, alright? Gees…see it worked no--!" I started to say as I felt something cut my back. "S-Sara?" Jet asked as I felt my self quickly fall into the deck. "God damnit! Answer me!" Jet yelled. But quickly stopped as he saw the blood rolling down her back; "What the hell are you doing jet?! Grab her and get inside!" Gallows yelled as he started firing some shots at the monster. The monster had gotten her good. She was…bleeding more then I had been. I growled a bit to my self as I took her arm and put it over my shoulder as I made my way inside. "You're…so stupid…" I growled under my breath. Virginia raced over to me as I laid her on her stomach after we got inside. "Sara!" Virginia cried.

She didn't answer Virginia; more then likely she was out cold. "Virginia! Let Jet take care of her! I need your help to deal with the monster!" Clive yelled to Virginia. I knew Virginia didn't want to leave her side. But…if we didn't deal with the monster; we would all be cut up this badly. "Okay…" Virginia whispered hurrying over to Clive. "Damnit…Clive! Turn this thing around!" Gallows yelled hurrying toward us. "That's what am I doing now…" Clive said as he quickly started to turn the wheel. "Damn…this kid did get bang up pretty bad." Gallows said looking over her cut up back. "Gallows…give me your aqua medium…" I said holding out my hand toward him. "Alright…going to try to heal up ya girlfriend?" gallows asked me as he handed over his medium. "Damnit, I don't have time for your bull-crap now! And she's not my girlfriend!" I quickly yelled as I felt my face turn deep red. "Hehe you're face says different…" Gallows added in. "Gallows!" Clive yelled toward him. "Alright…I'm coming!" Gallows yelled as he hurried over to Clive.

"…I still have to kick his ass later…for letting her head back out to the deck…" I whispered under my breath as I started casting heal on her back. It would stop the bleeding. I was sure of that. But it wouldn't stop the pain. "Damnit…you're so stupid you little bitch…" I whispered to her. "I'm not the stupid one…you are…" I heard her quickly whisper back. "Sara? You're awake?" I asked. "I have been awake…you idiot…" She whispered back to me. "You call me the idiot…when you acted so foolish and reckless?" I asked. "Yep…because you started being the foolish one." She sounded like she was grinning. "This isn't a god damn game Sara! You could have been!" I started to yell. "Could have…but I wasn't is the point." She whispered again. I wanted to yell at her more. Why the hell had she been so stupid? Especially for someone like me?!

"I should be the one yelling at you; not the other way around, Jet…" I whispered as I opened my eyes. Jet didn't say anything back. "I don't like you playing hero. Don't ever do it again, got it?" I asked. "Only…if you don't play hero again as well…" Jet whispered back to me. "We're see what happens…" I whispered back. "I don't like that answer…" Jet growled. "Too bad…It's the answer you're getting." I whispered as I slowly closed my eyes.

"Gallows, fire a flash bomb!" Clive quickly yelled. "Roger!" Gallows yelled as he fired a flash bomb at the monster. The monster let out a loud yell. As it was blinded by the flash bomb. "Virginia load the main guns with all the ammo we have!" Clive yelled to Virginia. "Okay, got it!" Virginia yelled as she finished loading the main guns. "Alright…fire!" Clive yelled as he fired everything out at the monster. The monster let out a loud scream as it disappeared.

"Gees…took everything to get that bugger." Gallows said as he slowly let out a sigh. "Indeed it did. Jet, how is Sara?" Clive asked quickly looking back toward the two. "She's not bleeding anymore." Jet quickly answered. "…I'm not dead here Clive…" I said slowly picking up my head. "Oh my, She's even awake…even better." Clive said with a smile across his face. I think…Virginia is starting to rub off on him. "…how do you feel Sara?" Virginia asked. "Like knifes are stabbing me in the back…" I said glaring toward her. "Try not to move for now." Clive said as he turned back toward the wheel. "I'm sure granny, can do something for ya when we get to baskar." Gallows said. I could only hope gallows was right. My back was killing me. Even if it was my own fault; I had done it for a good reason. Even if Jet wouldn't say so; But…still I questioned my self because of what I heard him say. I wish I never felt his way toward you. I remembered him saying. But…what did he mean? Felt what way about me? Hell…I don't know. Maybe I'll ask him sometime. Just not right now. Maybe…some other time I will ask him.

"By the way gallows…" Jet started to say. "W-what?" Gallows asked as he stepped back a bit. "You let her back out on the deck…so its party your fault this happened." Jet said glaring toward him. "Whoa! Don't even try to pin this all down on me!" Gallows quickly cried. "I don't have to pin! When it is clearly your fault!" Jet yelled. "Hell it is not! Next you're say it's my fault that I let her cast that spell to save your little ass too!" Gallows quickly yelled back. "Well, maybe it is…!" Jet yelled as he stepped back gallows. I slowly shook my head a bit. They will fight about anything…don't they? I wondered. And soon I would get a head ache as well. "Come on, Stop it!" Virginia quickly yelled toward the two of them. "What good does it go to blame each other now? What done is done! So knock it off!" Virginia yelled as the two glared at each other again before turning away from one another. They act like children. Really…they both do.

"…we're about to baskar I can see the beach…" Clive pointed out to us. I was glad to hear that. And the sooner we landed the better. And soon we did land on the beach a bit south of baskar. "Sara do you think you can walk as you are?" Clive asked as he turned away from the wheel. I didn't know…so the only way I would find out was if I tried. "I don't know…" I whispered as I slowly sat up. I could feel the sharp pain in my back just as I sat up. I was sure I was making faces out of pain even if I was trying not too. "From the look of it…I don't think you should try it…" Virginia said sounding a bit worried about me. "Then how the hell am I getting to town…?" I asked as I glared toward her. "Ahh well…" Virginia started to say looking a bit lost. "…Someone could help her walk tow own or even carry her." Clive quickly added in. Carry me?! I'm not a child! I don't need anyone carrying me. "I'll carry her then!" Gallows said with a small grin across his face. "Jet, if you would." Clive said ignoring gallows. "Why should I?" Jet asked as he looked away. "Well…it wouldn't be the first time you carried her, Jet." Virginia said with a huge grin across her face.

"Shut the hell up!" Jet quickly yelled as his face quickly turned deep red. Did I miss something? Just had carried me before? I wondered as I felt and looked lost. "Jet carried you from yggdrasil…when you fainted…" Clive whispered to me. He did? But he didn't say a word to me about me. "He wanted to carry you. And wouldn't let anyone but him self do so." Clive whispered again as he smiled toward me. Why…did I feel so embarrassed to hear Clive tell me the truth I didn't know? "Fine, fine! Alright! I'll do it, alright!" jet yelled as he stepped beside me. "Very good. We will go on, ahead. Gallows and Virginia let's be on are way." Clive said as he made his way out of the sand craft. "Have fun ya, two!" Gallows said with a laugh as he quickly followed after Clive. And Virginia grinned before she left as well. This felt so embarrassing. To be carried by someone…even if he gone and don't it before. "…Let's get this over with…" Jet quickly whispered as he quickly picked me up; so quickly that I was surprised. He had one arm under my legs and the other behind my back.

"Ouch…" I whined feeling his arm rub against where I was cut up. "…I-I wasn't trying to touch where you're cut up…" He nervously whispered to me. "I-I know that! But…aren't I heavy to carry?" I asked feeling my self growing nervous for some reason. But why the hell would I be nervous around him? "No…your very light…" Jet whispered as he started to make his way out of the sand craft. "…Are you cut up at all from that monster, Jet?" I asked. "A little around my stomach…but it's nothin' that can kill me." He lied. "…Bull shit. I saw how much blood you lost. Stop lying to my face, enduro!" I said feeling angry toward the silver hair boy. "You worry about others too much; you should just be worried about your self." Jet quickly said. That was sure a jet thing to say. Maybe it was even a rule of Jet's. But…maybe I was cut up…a lot worse then I thought I was. "You have no idea how deep you are really cut, so start worrying about your self a little!" Jet quickly yelled at me. I gave him a surprised look. He looked angry toward me. He was being really serious. "I-I'm sorry…your right Jet…I should worry about my self shouldn't I?" I asked as I quickly looked away from him. "…" jet didn't answer as we slowly got closer and closer to Baskar. Virginia the others most likely had headed inside the village ahead of us.

"Sorry…I said too much again. But…I don't like it. It like you think less of your self now." Jet whispered to me. Did I really act that way? I didn't think I did. But maybe other people can only see how others act different. "I only did what I did…because I wanted to Jet. I have no other reason…for why I helped you out back there…" I whispered to him. "Still…a stupid reason…" Jet said sounding annoyed. "Is it now? Then why did someone act as a human shield for me?" I quickly asked. "I-I don't have to answer that question!" Jet quickly answered me. "So…someone not going to answer the question?" I asked feeling a small smile come across my face. "So, what if I am!" Jet said defense him self. But for some reason…then I started to wonder again. What kind of relationship do I really have with Jet? But I have wondered this before haven't I? Yes…I'm sure I have. But I have never just gone and asked him. I wonder why…I haven't asked? But I know…one thing; whatever relationship I have with him. It was a weird one regardless; that was for sure.

Soon we had entered Baskar colony. We found Clive waiting for us. "There you two are gallows and Virginia when to see Lady Halle. He said we should wait at his place." Clive said starting toward gallows' house. Jet slowly followed after him. We're both silent for the walk…short walk to gallows' house. Clive didn't say a word as well. I couldn't help but wonder what Halle could really do to help me. But…then again she was a priestess. She may even specially in something like this. Soon we entered gallows' house and jet placed me on one of the beds and lied me on my stomach. "Can halle really do something about a cut this deep?" Jet quickly asked Clive out no where. "I'm sure she can. Being a priestess…she specially in healing. She may even have special herbs that can lower how much pain, Sara is feeling now." Clive said. Clive was right…the right kind of herbs could help me in no time. "You have more knowledge then ever…" We heard Halle's voice say as she made her way up the stairs toward us.

"Lady Halle, it is nice to see you again." Clive quickly greeted her. "No need for small talk. Out all of you! So I can see how deep this cut is. Virginia was talking about." Halle said as she waved her staff at her side. "Very well, come now jet." Clive said as he made his way out of the house. Jet slowly nodded as he slowly followed Clive's lead and soon left the house as well. "Now…that they are gone let me see how banged up you really are missy." Halle said as she looked down toward me. I slowly nodded as I pulled my shirt up and whined a bit as I did so. "…yep, you surely did bang your up good. And it pretty deep as well." Halle said as she shook her head a bit. "That what Jet said…" I whispered feeling a bit annoyed now. "…I have herbs that can lower the pain you will feel. But more then likely it will heal into a scar in time." Halle said as she pulled some herbs out of a small bag at her side. "Then…how do I put them on me?" I asked; as I slowly pulled my shirt back down. "You don't." Halle quickly answered me.

"Then how do I?" I started to ask. "You bathe in the herbs…you put them in very hot water and bathe in it. But these are very strong herbs. Even if they do help you, it will still be painful." Halle warned me. "…will they help…the cut become a scar quicker?" I asked as I slowly sat up. "It's hard to say, your back is cut up pretty deep. Even with the herbs it will still take some time. But you need to take better care of your self, young Shaman." Halle whispered as she patted me on the shoulder. "Yes…I know, I need too…" I whispered as Halle handed some herbs over to me. "I know…it's hard on you. But you're still trying…but you have a heavy destiny to carry; a path that can't be changed no matter how hard one tries too." Halle was getting at something. But what this something was…I had no idea. "…what do you mean, Halle?" I quickly asked. "I want you to remember this. Everything happens for a reason dear. And no one can ever out run matters as this." Halle was trying to tell me something without really saying what that something was. "Are you saying…this was going to happen?" I asked feeling surprised as I looked toward her. "Why do you ask a question you know the answer too? I believe your dream seen could tell you." Halle said as she eyed me. But…how in the world did she know that I had?! I started to wonder.

"No need to look so shocked, dear. Where do you think baskar's power truth came from?" Halle asked me. "From shamans?" I asked. "Yes, that right. A long time ago…shamans' married into families here. But now…one wouldn't know this. There is about none of they're power left here, aside of the dream seen Shane has from his training now." Halle said. "Is…my dream seen more advance? I been seeing things…lately…and they…" I started to say as I looked away. "Happen? Yes, your dream seen…shows you or your soon to be future. More like a warning, but even if it is…a warning. No one can escape from one's future. It will happen. No matter what one tries, always remember this." Halle warned me. My soon to be future? That what my dream seen would show me as a warning. But Halle was right. No one can run from they're own future.

I slowly nodded toward her as I held the herbs in my hands. "If you wish…you can start using them now, if you like." Halle said as she started away from where I was still sitting. "Using them now? How there no bathing area around here…is there?" I asked as I slowly made my way to my feet. "There is one…a special one not even my grandsons know of…" Halle whispered as she made her way down some stairs. I quickly followed after her. She touched a switch on the wall with her staff as a door slowly appeared. "It's in there a special bathing area, it is only used to heal sickness or Case like your self…but remember to put the herbs in first." Halle warned me. "I will…thank you for your help Halle." I whispered I smiled toward her. "No need to thank me dear, just take better care of your self alright? And be careful…that water is always pretty hot." Halle warned me again. "I will…but Halle…could you do one small thing for me?" I asked still feeling worried about something. "Sure thing dear, name it." Halle said as she smiled toward me. I wanted her to check; because I don't believe him at all. "Jet was cut up pretty bad…as well so could you?" I started to ask. "Ah, say no more. I'll take care of it. You just get those herbs into your self alright?" Halle said as she made her way out of the house. She is a very kind…old woman. But she can be stubborn at times just like gallows. Well I guess…they are family after all.

There was one thing I could never stand. And that was always waiting. And here I was waiting again. But this time I was waiting for something. And for this stupid pain to go away, I was all cut up because of that stupid girl! Why had I just gone and done what I did?! I don't know…I was so rush less. Maybe I was just foolish too. Did I act that way because…I wanted to protect her?! If so…that's a stupid reason for what I did. Even if…it was true. I have changed too much haven't I? I wondered as I stared up toward the sky. "Ah, there you are Jet!" I heard a voice call to me. I watched Halle slowly walk over to me. "Oh…it's you. What do you want?" I asked wanting nothing to do with her. "Now, now that's no way to greet someone." Halle said as she shook her head a bit. She was up to something…I could tell. "I'll say it again…what do you want?" I asked as I watched her closely. "You catch on quickly. But…I hear the monster cut you up as well. So let's see it." Halle said as she stepped a bit closer to me. "Where in the world did you hear? Oh…gees Sara starting to get a big mouth." I growled a bit to my self. I didn't need two girls with big mouths around me. "Bit mouth or not. She is worried about you. Why…I don't know seeing how you act. She shouldn't show you kindness." Halle said as she grinned toward me. "HEY!" I quickly yelled toward her. She was really starting to piss me off. Easy to annoy as well as angrier; what a bad type." Halle whispered as she shook her head. "…Why…!!" I felt my self shake with angry. You need to learn to control your emoties my boy. Or someday they will get you in real trouble." Halle warned me.

"Whatever…" I whispered as I closed my eyes. Halle shook her head a bit. "Now…then let me see what that monster did to you." Halle said as she tried to pull my shirt up. "What the hell are you doing?!" I quickly yelled toward the old woman. "Trying to check to see how bad you are cut up; now stop fighting me!" Halle screamed at me. But I wasn't going to give in to an old hag as her! But soon I got tried of this stupid little game of her's and gave up. "Alright! See? THERE HAPPY?" I asked out of angry as I showed her the cut I got from the monster. "Hmm…your is pretty deep too." Halle quickly said. "Deep too?" I asked as I gave her a confused look. "…that will become a scar in time. Before that…you will soon feel surely some pain." Halle said looking at the cut over my stomach. "You're a little late…that started as it is. But it isn't that bad, I'll live." I said shrugging a bit. "Well…if the monster hit you with its claws…you may have some poison as well in there." Halle warned me. Poison? I never really thought of that. And soon the poison would get to me. "…then I take it you have something that can fix this?" I asked as I glared toward her. "Normally I would say no. But…I am doing this on a request of someone…I will help you this time boy. But you really should get some matters." Halle warned me again.

I felt my self glaring toward the old woman again. Matters! Matters! God! I'll say or act how ever I want! I don't give a shit what they say! Wait…doing this as a request from who? "Who asked you to do this?" I asked my wondering getting the better of me. "You sure forget things easy boy. I told you once, I am not telling you again! Now come this way!" Halle yelled as she started toward gallows' house. I lightly cussed under my breathe. "I heard that!" I heard Halle quickly yell toward me. I kicked up a bit of dirty before following her toward gallows' house then we headed inside. Soon after we got inside she handed some herbs over to me. "…what are these for?" I asked. "To remove the poison from your body child. And the blue ones to lower the pain your feeling right now." Halle quickly told me. I didn't get it. Why did I need the other ones? Couldn't I just take antidote to remove the poison from my body? That always worked before. "…what with that face? When I have gone to so much trouble to help you." Halle asked. "Couldn't I just take antidote to remove the poison from my body?" I asked. "You could…but the poison is circling in your body as we speak. That other herb I gave you is much stronger and will have no trouble removing the poison now." Halle pointed out to me.

God damnit…why the hell was she always right when she talks?! "…ugh fine how do I take the one for the poison?" I asked as I felt my self growl a bit. "You take it in water, but be warned! It will taste very bitter." Halle warned me again. "And the other one?" I asked stared at the weird blue herb. "You bathe in that one." Halle answered me. "I…what?" I asked as I gave her a look like she was crazy or something. "You heard me. So don't you what me." Halle was serious. I had to bathe in an herb? Something about that just didn't sound right! "Gees…" I growled to my self. "I'll show you where you can bathe in that…but no looking over the wall in the place got it?" Halle asked as she glared toward me. "Alright…I got it. But I'm not a pervert like Gallows." I said as I felt a bit annoyed. "So true…" Halle whispered as she hit something on the wall as a door slowly appeared. "This is a special area…only used to cure or more so heal people. So don't get used to it, got it?" I only nodded to her in answer as I slowly entered the bathing area. I could see a huge wall to the right. But I couldn't help but wonder why not to look over the wall. Was another person here as well?

"Put the herb in the water then bathe in it. But be warned, the water is always pretty hot." Halle warned me again. "Okay…okay I got it!" I said as I growled a bit. "Good…then I'll be on my way, but again boy do not look over that wall." Halle warned me again before she left. Gees…why the hell does she have to tell me everything two times?! I'm not an idiot like gallows. I felt annoyed as I took the other herb and put it in a glass of water and drunk it. "Ahh…that is bitter…" I whispered to my self as I stared down at the glass. But soon I did finish drinking the bitter water. I never wanted to ever have to drink that ever again. Then I when ahead and put the blue herb into the boiling water as Halle called it. This was going to burn like hell. I just knew…it would. Soon I under dressed and started to climb into the boiling water. "Damn…she wasn't kidding…" I whispered to my self as I stepped in the water. It was boiling hot. But what the hell keep the freaky water this hot?! Bloody hell I dunno…and I have to sit down…in this boiling water? Damnit…I thought as I slowly sat down in the boiling water.

The water was boiling hot. But I could take it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But…I kept thought I was hearing someone cussing on the other side of the wall. But…was someone really in here aside from my self. And if someone was…was it a guy?! I could only hope not. I mean…I didn't have anything on here. And just a wall was keeping that person away from me. "God Damnit! This freaky burns!" I heard a voice yell. I knew that voice…far too well. "…Jet?" I asked as I Looked up toward the wall. At first I didn't hear answer. But soon after a pause I did. "Sara?" Jet voice asked sounding a bit confused. "Yes, it's me. I thought you were over there, from all the cussing I was hearing." I said as I felt a small grin come into my face. "Ha ha…very funny." Jet said sounding a bit annoyed with me. "Well…I thought it was." I said as I felt my self still grinning a bit. "Uh huh…" jet said still sounding a bit annoyed with me. "…If you even think about looking over this wall…" I started to say. "Hey! I wouldn't! I'm not a pervert like gallows!" Jet quickly yelled. "Good glad to hear it." I said as I closed my eyes. Then I heard him starting to cuss again. Was it because of the water?

"Damnit! This still freaky burns!" Jet yelled. Yet, it did sound like he was talking about the water. The water still felt very warm. But…it didn't feel boiling anymore. Maybe my body was used to the heat of the water now. "Your…not used to the water temper by now?" I asked. "Used to it?! It's like sitting in a boiling pot!" Jet quickly yelled back to me. Yep…he wasn't used to it. "How in the world are you used to it?" Jet quickly asked. "Well…maybe girls can take things like pain more then guys can." I pointed out. "Girls take more pain then guys? Should I start laughing now?" Jet asked. He sounded like he would start laughing soon. "You're an idiot!" I yelled back to him. How in the world could he just go and say something like that? "What? Why? I'm only telling the truth!" jet yelled back. How could he just say that? Telling the truth? "Telling the truth my ass! How can you say that when?" I started to ask. When I quickly stopped my self. Maybe he didn't even know about that! "When what?" Jet asked sounding puzzled. "Nothing forget it!" I quickly yelled back to him. "Hell! I will not! I want to know what the hell you're so angry about!" Jet yelled as he stood up. "O-oops…" Jet whispered quietly. "JET! I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!" I screamed at him. "I-I didn't try too! It just kindly happened!!" Jet yelled back. "Stop throwing things at me!" Jet yelled. "I will then you stop looking! You pervert!" I screamed again toward the silver hair boy. "Damnit! I'm sorry okay?! Now stop throwing things at me!!" Jet yelled as he covered up his head.

Soon after that the two of us got out of the boiling water then got dressed and made are way out of Halle's house. But if he thought I was done being angry with him. He was died wrong! "Don't tell me you're still angry…" Jet said as he growled a bit. "I have every right to still be angry!" I yelled to him. "I said I was freaky sorry! What more can I say?!" Jet yelled toward me. I didn't say a word as I stepped away from him. "Hey! I'm still talking to you!" Jet yelled toward me. I saw Virginia waving toward us. It looked like she wanted us to come to her. So I started to make my way toward her.

"Hey!" I yelled toward her again. God-damnit! Why the hell was she ignoring me now?! I don't even understand why she is angry to start with! Well…maybe I do understand. I mean…I did see her…Jet started to think. But then he quickly shook his head trying to get that thought out of his mind. But for some reason…she acted like she was angry over something beside that. Damnit…this is to damn confusing! Jet growled a bit to him self as she slowly made his way over to Virginia. Where Sara was now too. "There you two are!" Virginia greeted them as they both got to her. "So…were you two taking a walk or something alone?" Virginia asked as she grinned about it. "No." Sara quickly snapped. That great…just great piss her off even more Virginia, I thought. "I see…" Virginia said as she stepped back a bit. "Where are Clive and Gallows?" Sara asked as she quickly changed the subject. "Inside the temple with halle. They are waiting for us. So we should head inside now." Virginia said as she made her way inside. "Sara?" I asked. "Not now…" she quickly snapped as she made her way inside as well. I could hear my self cussing inside my head. Wouldn't been better to deal with it now? More then deal with it later?! I wondered. But for now…I guessed it couldn't be helped. I sighed a bit as I slowly made my way inside the temple as well.

"Granny, you in here? I'm comin' in." Gallows yelled as soon as we entered. Halle and Shane turned around to look toward us. "The fact that I cannot teach you any matters show how I am going senile with age…" halle said as she eyed gallows. "Brother! What are you doing here?" Shane asked looking surprised. "I'm glad you're both here. We can all plan together." Gallows said as she nodded to him self. "So, what is it now?" Halle asked. "The guardians sent us a warning of fear and anxiety through the use of the mediums…" Gallows started to say. "Guardians are the powers that sustain the world. If the guardians are sending a warning that means…" Halle started to say as she looked toward me. "A big disaster maybe nigh here on filgaia…there was a great war that threatened the existence of the planet long ago…" halle said as she shook her head a bit. Was she speaking of the war with the demons?! That we always heard about in? I started to ask my self.

Halle when ahead and told us about the Great War. "…And that was that. Ever since, we…" Halle sighed a bit as she shook her head again. I looked around. I could tell three people didn't listen to her. Namely Gallows, Jet or Virginia. "It appears we are not used to long lectures such as this…even for me, three and a half hours of…" Clive started to say as he rubbed his left cheek a bit. The look on Halle face looked pretty angry. She was going to…I thought. "You are all incompetent!!" Halle yelled toward us. We all stood back a bit in surprise. "That's it from me! NO MORE!" Halle yelled again. "Sorry Granny, don't get so mad…c'mon, you're ruining your reputation as Miss Grudier of one hundred years ago. You go, belle the earth elemental!!" Gallows said. He really doesn't know when to keep his mouth closed. Does he? "It's too late to try and humor me. I'm not telling you anything! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Halle yelled again. "Please reconsider. Your knowledge is indispensable." Clive said. "I told you already I know nothing. But if you still want to know, to the **world's footprint** and find out for your self!" Halle finished yelling toward us. "**The world's footprint**…?" Virginia asked.

"Shane, take these dimwits to the world's footprint, will you?" Halle asked him. Shane looked surprised as he looked to Halle; as he pointed to him self. "Yes, you. I am talking to you." Halle said to Shane. "But, I'm still a trainee as a **Pillar**…would it be all right for me to venture out of the colony?" Shane asked. "Filgaia is in imminent danger! It is a pillar's duty to do whatever he can in times like these!! You have my permission. Take this big fool to where he needs to go!" Halle yelled to Shane. "At once!" Shane said as he smiled to his grandmother. Then Shane ran over to us. "I can't believe I get to actually help you, brother…we head **12:00 Straight from infinitum** the world's footprint is located past the dunes. Let us be on our way!" Shane said. "We're countin' on you, Shane!" gallows said as they started to make they're way out of the temple.

"Halle?" I asked her. "What is it, Shaman?" She asked. "…I want to know everything I can about the lost ones...please tell me." I said quickly. "The lost ones huh? Has one been speaking with you?" Hale asked. I slowly nodded. "I see. I will tell you everything…but only when you return from the world's footprint. I want you to go with them; you may even learn something there as well." Halle said as she smiled toward me. "I'll…I guess I'll see you when we return…" I said as I made my way out of the temple to catch up with the others. "That you will child. The lost ones? Or should I call them the **Guardian lords**?" Halle asked her self as she turned around to star up at a rune over head.

Soon we left baskar headed back inside the sand craft and started to make our way north. We headed past a small island and around some land where we found a beach and landed there. On the land we headed to the lower part that was just north of the time guardian's temple. That was where we found it. Where we found **the world's footprint** then we headed inside. "This was originally a shine of the guardian lords, but their powers are long gone. But it's still regarded as significant in a different sense." Shane told us as soon as we entered. "Guardian lords?" I asked. "There were four guardians that stood watch over all the others. They had many names. But many people knew them as The Guardian lords or lost ones." Shane said. I felt surprised to hear that. "In a different sense?" Virginia asked. "Yes, this shrine housed mural paintings, which recount the history of filgaia." Shane told us. "Similar to a historical museum?" Clive asked. "Yes, you could say that. Let us then perceive the details about the Great War, which took place on filgaia…" Shane said as he closed his eyes.

With that we started are way down the stairs in front of us and entered the door at the bottom. In the next room we just headed straight to some more stairs and entered the door a head of us. In the next room jet stepped on a switch and the door opened a head of us. Then we quietly headed inside the door ahead of us. We found a painting in this room. "First let us go back approximately 2,200 years…this is a painting of when the **Neosapiens** first came down to this planet." Shane pointed out to us. "Neosapiens?" Virginia asked as she looked a bit lost. "They are believed to be the progenitors of humans." Shane said. "So that ship floating up top is the immigrant ship?" Virginia asked. "Yes, but even before their arrival an indigenous race called the **Elw **inhabited filgaia." Shane told us. "Elws are mentioned in folklore, just like the demons. They are said to have been a beautiful race, with long pointy ears. Many traces of their everyday lives are excavated even to this day." Shane said as he shook his head a bit. "This was when the two races…two different cultures came face to face." Shane said and nodded to us to move on.

But for some reason…I kept on feeling some UN normal energy in this place. Was…something going to happen here? I couldn't help but wonder. "Sara…is everything alright?" Clive asked. "I'm not sure…I keep feeling something…a very low energy…but I can't tell what it is." I said as I looked around the room. "I see…I guess we should be ready even in a place like this…" Clive pointed out. "Yeah…I think we should." I whispered back to him. "We should catch up to the others now…" Clive whispered to me. I nodded toward him. We made are way down the hall way in front of us and entered the door at the end.

In this room we just headed down a long hall way and entered a door at the end. We found another painting in this room. "This painting illustrates an event 1,300 yeas ago. The Elws had welcomed the immigrant people with open arms. The Elws and the neosapiens lived harmoniously on this planet for a very long time. However, that all came to an end. Perhaps over coming differences in race was much too difficult. The two sides filled with contempt and hate, began to battle it out. Thus began the great wear…which pushed the planet to the brink of extinction. The neosapiens utilized the power of science and technology for weapons, while the Elws used the roar and terror of the guardians. The hostilities of war spread throughout filgaia…" Shane said as he looked toward us. Gallows shook his head a bit. "How ironic that the guardians' first enemy was none other then our forefathers…" Gallows said. He was right…it was. But I couldn't help but wonder when shamans came into the picture on filgaia. Soon after that we started are way down the hallway in front of us and entered the door at the end. In this room we just headed down the long hall way and entered the door at the bottom. In this room we found 9 switches for the door to open we head to hit them in the right way. The top right one was lit up. Then we hit the center one; then the lower right one. Then the upper center one. Then the upper center one. Then the center left one; then the upper left one. Then the right center one; then the lower left one and then finally the lower center switch. Then the door ahead of us opened. Then we headed inside the now open door.

In this room we found another painting. "The great war raged so long that the people fighting it forgot how the war started in the first place. The war finally came to an end, approximately 400 years before the present. The neosapiens and the Elws signed a cease-fire agreement, and the fires of war over filgaia were finally extinguished. This war that was thought to be never-ending left the battle scars all over filgaia…" Shane said as she looked toward us. "At least they were smart enough to end the war before they lost the planet in which they lived." Clive said as he pushed his glasses up. With that the others started they're way down the hall way in front of us. But…I felt it again that sense. It was much stronger this time. Did that mean…we're getting close to something? "Sara? What is it?" The silver hair boy asked me. "I don't know…I keep feeling some UN normal energy in this place…" I whispered back to him. "You can't tell what it is?" He asked again. "No…I can't. Whatever it is…it's like…it's trying to hide it's self…" I said looking around the room. I had…a bad feeling. And this feeling was making it feel like my stomach would turn. "More then anything it sounds like trouble…" Jet said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…I wouldn't be surprised if it really is trouble…" I whispered back to him. "We should catch up with the others…" Jet nodded to me as we hurried down the hall way and into the door at the end. In this room we made are way down a long hall way and entered a door at the end.

We found another painting in this room. "To the Elws, who were deeply attached to and relied on the planet's life, these battle scars were a serious threat to their existence. The population of the Elws began to diminish at an alarming rate. And so, the neosapiens and Elws decided to join hands once again, this time to rejuvenate the planet. However, it was too late." Shane said as she shook his head a bit. "Approximately 150 years ago from today, the birth of the last Elw signified the end of the Elw race. The remaining neosapiens repented for all their sins, and vowed to do everything in their power to revitalize the environment. Amidst the fervor of pro-environmental sentiments, the last Elw **Mariel** gave rise to the Baskar Creed." Shane said as he shook his head a bit. "Mariel?" Virginia asked. "It is said that she parted company with the Baskar after a bitter disagreement. However, the Elw race are said to have great longevity. That is why to this day, we continue our efforts and pray that our separated paths will and day cross yet again…" Shane said as she stared toward the floor. "So ultimately, it was our forefathers who drove away the indigenous tribe from this planet…" Virginia whispered quietly as she stared toward the floor.

"It maybe that our very existence is unhallowed." Clive whispered as he shook his head a bit. "Are we even worthy of fighting for this planet?" Gallows asked. "Heh! Dwelling in the past ain't gonna change anything! I hate that kinda stuff!" Jet quickly yelled. He did have a point even if it was in a harsh way. "Wait…Jet's right…we can't change what happened by sulking over it. Hold your head high! We may be trained, but that's one more reason why we have to protect the planet! In place of the Elws, we're the ones who have to deliver a future for this planet today! It that's our only way of making amends…" Virginia said as she looked to each one of us. She was right. But as long as they're were people who were different…the real fighting would never stop. Bu tone can only do as much as he or she can. And to the best of they're abilities. We slowly nodded toward each other as we started are way down the hall way. But it was stronger now; that energy. It was like…every step I took it became stronger and stronger. And…it felt familiar again too. But…how the hell was it familiar?! I had no idea. I wouldn't know the answer…until I found out what was making this energy. At the end of the hall way we entered a door. In this room we headed down a long hall way and entered a door at the end.

We found another painting inside this room. But what was on the painting…It looked like the tree of life…Yggdrasil for some reason. "This painting depicts the event of approximately 100 years ago. I'm sure you all know what this signifies." Shane said as he looked toward us. "The yggdrasil system, correct?" Clive asked. Yggdrasil…was a name…I never wanted to hear again. "Yggdrasil was created to revitalize filgaia's environment. However…my brother has told me a little bit about what happened…" Shane said as he stared toward us. "As long as we live on this planet, we're the ones who have to protect the planet's future…" Virginia quickly said. "However, looking back at history there is only mention of neosapiens who threaten this planet. I'm not quite sure what this means…perhaps we are meant to harm the planet once again…" Clive said looking worried about the thought. "Within these Mural chambers lies only facts about the past. It is up to the people of the present to figure out how we want to interpret this. We may still be in the dark now, but I'm sure we will find the truth within them." Shane said as he stared toward us. "Looking for a shortcut can lead you astray…that is what my professor always used to say. Yes, I understand now. I am always jumping to conclusions…" Clive said as he shook his head a bit. "Is that is for the paintings?" Gallows asked Shane. "No…there is actually one more in the back…yes, I believe this would be a good opportunity to see the last mural." Shane said as he looked toward the door ahead of us. With that we made are way down the hall way and entered the door at the end.

In this room there were four different color blocks and four different color spots on the floor. Clive when ahead and started to read the stone in front of us. "Yellow are the people aboard a white ship. Silver and Green are the Elws. Ignite the white ship and paint it red. People are People, and Elws are Elws." Clive said as he finished reading the Stone. "And that's mean?" gallows asked. "Hmm…Virginia throws a tinder crest at the white block." Clive said as he pointed toward it. Virginia slowly nodded and did so. Then the block changed to red. "I see…" Clive whispered to him self as he put on his mighty gloves. He placed the red block on the upper left spot; the yellow block on the lower left spot. The green block on the upper right spot; and finally the last block on the lower right spot. Then the door ahead of us opened. Then we headed inside the door ahead of us. In this room we just headed down a hall way and entered a door at the bottom.

We found the last painting in this room. "This is the last painting." Shane said as he pointed to it. But…nothing was on it. "But it's…blank." Virginia said. "This mural depicts the future, which lies in wait. It is up to the individual to see this as despair and hopelessness…or as a future which has yet to be painted." Shane pointed out to us. "Of course, I'd like to see something painted on there." Gallows said. "Yes, something great and exciting." Shane said as he nodded toward his brother. "Yeah, yeah but what's with all this rubble? Why's this the only place that's all messed up?" Jet asked as he looked around the room. "This wreckage is of an idol modeled after the supreme guardians, the guardian lords." Shane pointed out to us. So…before this is where they may have been. "Guardian lords?" Virginia asked. "Raftina, Justine, Zephyr and Luceid…Guardians who preside over the unlimited power of the heart, which everyone possesses…they reigned over all guardians, but disappeared before the planet began decaying…right?" Gallows asked as he looked to his little brother. Shane slowly nodded toward him. "See? I've been studying!" Gallows cried.

"We do not know the whereabouts of the guardian lords' lost powers, but we must find them someday. The teachings of Baskar state that a future for the planet will not arrive will not arrive without them." Shane said. Whereabouts they do not know? Does that mean…Halle will tell me that as well…when we return to baskar? Finding them…Is looking more and more hopeless…I thought. "A future for the planet…It was just the other day I left my town to become a drifter, and before I know it, I'm involved with the future of the planet…this is a very serious situation. It's so serious, I can't seem to comprehend everything, but I do know that we have to do something!" Virginia said as she looked to the others. "I'm not sure how helpful this was, but this is the last of the murals. We should head back soon." Shane said to us.

And with that we left the room and started to make are way back. But I didn't tell Clive nor Jet I still felt that energy. It was very strong right now. Like it was waiting for something or someone. But as we made are way up the stairs…three people appeared before us. Gallows hurried in front of Shane. "Looks like…you were right…" Jet whispered to me as he backed up a little. "No…it can't be…" Virginia whispered. The three slowly turned around to look at us. This energy wasn't human…I now knew. "No way…" Virginia whispered as she got a good look at them. "Muh hah hah…how nice to see you again…" Lee halt said with a grin across his face. Jet quickly stepped in front of me. "Lee halt…Melody…and Malik…?" Virginia asked. "It's them…but this energy…they gave they're bodies to demons…" I whispered feeling my breathing growing heavy. "A-A-Are these the enemies my brother has been fighting? The one who threaten filgaia?" Shane asked. "Ah, very good shaman…you can tell. What's wrong? You look like you're in pain." Lee halt said with a laugh. Jet quickly growled toward Lee halt. But what in the world…would have the power to transform them as this?! "Here is a little something to celebrate our reunion." Lee halt said as he summoned monsters before us.

They took out the Scarecrow monster first. Just with some galtings on him; he soon fell. Then they when after stream gear next. Just with some galtings shot on him; he soon fell as well. And finally they when after Leonhardt. After two or Galtings he fell as well. "Not only did you lose your soul, I see that you're lost your human form as well!" Virginia yelled toward them soon after the monsters were gone. "We have given up and disposed of all of that. Along with all our weaknesses…thanks to the demon lord, Siegfried." Lee halt said. "S-Siegfried?" I whispered to my self. I-I knew that name! Just then a blue light appeared in the room and a man in blue armor appeared. Blue armor?! The three of them bowed to the one in blue armor. "Are they the ones who can unleash the power of guardians in this present day? But filgaia is impoverished. The power of the guardians must be limited. Surely you should be able to defeat them?" Siegfried said as he looked to the three. "No, sire…if only we were graced with the power of demons as you are, these rogues would have been long gone." Lee halt said to him as he kept on bowing. "Siegfried…" Virginia whispered to her self. "However, we still have other matters we would like to take care of before we dispose of them." Lee halt said. "These rogues have taken everything from us!" Malik yelled. "These rogues insult us!" Melody yelled as well. "You seek vengeance? Interesting…" Siegfried whispered to him self.

We stood back a bit as we watched the four in front of us. "I shall bestow the power of demons upon all of you…and to you…I shall instill fear. You will have front row seats to witness this planet's transformation. Until then, continue to struggle as you do now…" Siegfried said as he held his arms out to his side. "Wait Siegfried!" I yelled to him. His energy was what I felt…that was familiar. "Ah…a shaman a live in this day and age? Heheh…if you know what good for you little shaman do not fight with these foolish ones or it will be your grave you have been warned." Siegfried said with a laugh as he disappeared and the three followed him. "Th-that's the blue menace that appears in my dreams…" Shane whispered to him self. Soon after that we returned to baskar and spoke with Halle. "We found out who the guardians' enemies were. And how baskar came about. We got a general idea of that planet's history…but what good does that do us!? The guardians have declared the demons from folklore the enemies yet again, but we're dealing with the present now!" Gallows yelled as we stood around the fire in gallows' house. "Will you cool it for a minute! Having you fret isn't going to solve a thing! This planet's enemies are not the demon artifacts, he maybe only one, but a demon has risen from the ages of folklores…how do we face him? What do we do? The power of the guardians defeated him in the past, but how effective are their decayed powers now? That's…it!" Halle said as she looked toward me. And slowly the other did as well.

"W-what?" I asked. "What guardian lord has been speaking to you." Halle quickly asked. "Speaking to her?" Gallows asked. "The guardian lords only speak to a shaman when danger is coming…and she asked about them before you head to the world's footprint." Halle pointed out. "Sara?" Virginia asked. "Raftina…been speaking with me…" I quickly answered. "Ah…I see…what did she tell you to do?" Halle asked. "To find four statues with there powers inside of them. But she never told me where on filgaia they are." I pointed out. "Yes…the power of the lost guardian lords…if you can find them and awakened them then maybe…" halle whispered. "Erghh! Trying to figure out everything at once is making my head explode!" Halle cried. "What we currently know…is that a demon is trying to do something with this planet. Do you remember the words that blue demon knight, Siegfried said to us?" Clive asked the others. "This planet will transform…do you think that refers to the evolution of filgaia—what the prophets wanted?" Virginia asked. "In a broad sense, yes. However, we are dealing with demons who are said to have left behind the wisdom of Hyades. There must be a more definite and concrete malice behind his words…" Clive has a point. But what he malice we didn't know.

Halle started toward the door. "Where you goin' granny?" Gallows asked her. "An invasion from another world can only be dealt with by the power that sustains the world, guardians…with such limited options, there's really no use thinking about it. Plus, I'm sure we're all hungry. We can't come up with good ideas on an empty stomach. I'm going to go fix some dinner. Join me if you'd like. In fact, I suggest you spend the night." Halle said with that we did spend the night in baskar. Soon the next morning came and it looked like Clive came up with an idea where to go next.

"There was a ruin that my professor and I investigated, that contained a device capable of transforming the planet. IT was an old devise that hardly even functioned. But for us, who haven't the foggiest idea what to do next, I believe this may prove to be a good lead." Clive said. "I think we should go there. But…" Virginia started to say. "Are you all right, Clive? You look a little down…" Virginia said as she looked worried toward him. "Sorry to worry you. Yes, I am fine…it's just that I have bitter memories of that place…but really, I am okay…" Clive said as he shrugged a little. "Okay…but don't strain your self." Virginia said sounding a bit worried. Clive then took something out of his pocket. "It is an old ripped piece of a map, but the location of the ruin is indicated here. It is not much to go on, but let's do our best to pin point its whereabouts. And…where do you say we start gathering information about the guardian lords Halle mentioned? My professor and I always used to gather various data, even when there seemed to be no relation. Looking for a shortcut can lead you astray. I suggest we visit as many locales as we can, before we reach our destination." Clive finished saying. We then got the map shred from Clive and made are way out of gallows house.

And with that the search for the lost ones or guardian lords had finally began. The only question was now where to start searching for the four statues.


	29. Love and Desire found, Lost dreams

Okay I somewhat forgot that February isn't a very long month. But I still finished the chapter on time so no problem. Well I dunno really want more to say right now so let's move into the chapter.

**Chapter 29: Love and Desire found, Lost Dreams**

Soon we made are way out of baskar colony then Clive spoke up. "Before we head anywhere, we should head for Jolly Roger to get the sand craft fixed up. It has taken a beaten lately." Clive had a point. It had taken a beaten lately from all the sand monsters. Especially the last sand monster we had to fight. "That's not a bad idea, we should ask about those guardian lords when we are there as well." Gallows said as we stared are way back to the sand craft. Yeah…we should ask about the guardian lords everywhere we go. That would be the only way we will find them. And then…we wouldn't have to search everywhere for four statues that houses they're sleeping powers.

Soon all of us had gotten inside the sand craft. "Well let's go…" Clive said as he took control of the wheel again. And soon we pulled off the beach a bit south of baskar colony. Virginia had a worried look in her eyes then she slowly looked toward me. "What?" I asked as I gave big mouth a weird look. "Sara…being pretty quiet…" Virginia said as she looked toward Sara. But…she only looked deep in thought nothing more then that. "She just in deep thought that's all…or is it wrong not to be as loud as you are?" I asked as I smirk toward Virginia. She quickly glared toward me. "Hey! I'm serious here Jet!!" Virginia quickly yelled toward me.

I stood back a bit as I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head. I was only joking…stupid big mouth can't take it. "Even if…she trying to hide something so…I will not worry. It makes me worry more." Virginia whispered. Everyone hides something…and there is always a reason to hide something from a person or each other. "Aren't you worried at all Jet?!" Virginia asked. "Even if I am…it's not like I would tell you." I said as I quickly looked away from big mouth. "I wonder…how long Raftina been speaking with her. And I wonder why she kept it a secret." Virginia whispered as she looked toward the floor. How long? Well…I thought I heard her speaking to someone that night in boot hill. So…for that long huh? I wondered. "I'm sure…she had her reasons." Gallows spoke up out of no where. "Reasons…reasons…is that the only answer to keeping something like this a secret?" Virginia asked. "Well, yes normally anyone keep something a secret. There is always a reason behind it." Clive added in. "Raftina was said by some to be the mother of the guardians as well as the one that guides shamans to they're fate. So half…guiding part looks true." Gallows told us. "No…you think?" I asked as I glared toward gallows. "Uh…yeah?" Gallows whispered as some sweat rolled down his face. "Shouldn't you guys be more worried about finding the guardian lords…then how long raftina been speaking to me?" We all quickly looked toward Sara. She was glaring toward us.

"Haha…Sara you heard every word didn't, you?" Virginia asked as she laughed nervously. "Yes…I did. But it's none of your business Ginny…" Sara said as she kept on glaring toward Virginia. And she was right. IT really was none of big mouth business. "Sara?" Clive asked out of no where. "Yes, Clive?" She quickly answered. "What did you mean by…those three gave they're bodies to demons?" Clive asked. "I meant what I said. Somehow they were transformed. The bodies they now have are demon's bodies. I can tell by the energy that surrounds them now." Sara told Clive. "…hmm we can't sense that energy even with the mediums…but how in the world could a human change like that?" Clive asked. "I don't know as well. My guess is…it is Siegfried doing, whatever he did to change them so, that is." She didn't even know.

But the way Lee halt grinned toward her. Made me act over- protect of again. I guarded her without even thinking. After what happened last time…he kidnapped her after all. But now…we had Siegfried to worry about. Aside from Lee halt and the other two. Siegfried had also known...what Sara was for some reason as well. How he did…I had no bloody idea. Things are even more serious this time.

"…An ability to change…one that much? That's unbelievable!" Gallows cried. "Maybe it is gallows. But we did see it with are own eyes!" Virginia pointed out. "Demons true powers…or should I say abilities are truly unknown non one can really say. The power they houses is a mystery." Sara said as we all stared toward her. She was right…no records of nay kind of what kind of powers demons have from ages passed. But now…we're fighting a demon from ages past. The demon knight…Siegfried. They're was still a little we did know. And to win in this battle; even if I didn't want to say it out loud. We needed to know as much as information as we can.

"Information is what we are in need of at this point." Clive said as he turned back to face the wheel again. "Yeah…but finding information of demons of the past wouldn't be that easy to come by, ya know?" Gallows said as he rubbed the back of his head a bit. "True…for now let's just get information on the guardian lords when we get to Jolly Roger." Virginia said. We all slowly nodded toward her. And soon we did land in Jolly Roger; and soon we entered town. "First things first let's get the sand craft fixed up." Clive said as he looked toward the arms' store. When that we entered the Arms' store.

Emilia sighed a bit as she looked up toward us. "Is something wrong Emilia?" Virginia asked. "…well by the way…I want to tell you the real reason I asked you to help me with my research and sailing tests. Can I ask a favor of you? I really need you to do something for me." Emilia cried as she looked toward Virginia. "Well…I don't if we really…" Clive started to say. "Sure, just name it!" Virginia quickly cried. All of are mouths dropped open. We didn't have time to help every person we meet on the way! But…this was sure like Virginia. Never to turn anyone down. Emilia started to blush a bit as she looked away from us. "I…I want you to avenge someone for me…on my sand craft. Let me explain. Surely you're heard about the merchant ship that got attacked by a gargantuan, and how so many people perished. Well, three months ago, the ship carrying my sweetheart disappeared. Since then, I've been too busy to cry. I devoted myself to researching a new kind of vessel with more speed and fire power. One day, when I was out searching for clues, I found the lair of Balal Quo Naga! Please…take my sand craft and go slay the beast! You must avenge my Mario, restore peace to the region, and deliver our souls from bondage!" Emilia cried as she looked toward Virginia again.

"Of course, we will help!" Virginia cried. "Thank you…by the way do you need anything?" Emilia asked. "Yes, we should get the sand craft repaired before taking on your mission, as well as…we should upgrade the body armor as well as the main guns." Clive said as he stepped up to the counter. "That's no problem just will need some dragon fossils is all." Emilia said. Clive nodded a bit and handed some dragon fossils over. He upgraded the main guns to an Ark smasher and the body armor to an ultra-frame. "And all done! Your sand craft will be waiting on the beach like normal!" Emilia said with a smile. "Thanks, Emilia." Virginia said as she nodded toward us; and when that we left the arms' store.

"Virginia…we don't have time to help every little person we meet." Jet said as he glared toward her. "I know that! But…I really wanted to help her out!" Virginia cried. "But…it isn't are problem! It's her!" Jet quickly yelled back toward her. "Well it's are problem now! We are dealing with that monster! So no other people have to get hurt!" Virginia quickly yelled back at Jet. "Whatever…" Jet growled as he looked away from Virginia. Yep…he gave up. But…It maybe better that he gave up. Clive coughed a bit; as we all looked toward him. "Well…then let's head back to the sand craft." Clive said as he started toward the exit of town. And soon we followed after him. We found the sand craft waiting on the beach outside of Jolly Roger. We all got on and Clive took control of the wheel again; he started to heading south from the beach and around the land. And around some small islands. Soon we saw some big rocks blocking the way in some quicksand. We could see some broken parts from a sand craft around there. "Clive…can you go closer to that area?" I asked pointing toward the quicksand. "Yes, I believe so…" Clive said as he inched a bit closer to the quicksand. Just then something huge started to slide toward the sand craft from within the quicksand. "Something coming out of the quicksand!" Gallows yelled. "What?" Jet asked. It was a huge monster! But…it wasn't a normal sand monster. Could this monster be…Balal Quo Naga?! I wondered.

"Gallows! Flash bomb, now!" Clive yelled toward him. "Got it!" Gallows yelled as he fired a flash bomb at the monster. It didn't really react. "Virginia load ammo into the main guns!" Clive yelled to her. "Okay, I'm on it!" Virginia yelled back to him. "Let's see what…this new main gun can do…" Clive whispered to him self. "All loaded, Clive!" Virginia yelled back to him. "Alright, fire it!" Clive yelled. With that she did so; and so to are surprise the monster fell from one hit from the main guns. "Crap holy…" Jet whispered. "…that is sure a strong gun…we have now." Clive said looking pretty shocked. We watched the big rocks in are pass disappear from the battle we won. "Hey, is that a suitcase?" Virginia asked pointing to the suitcase floating in the sand. "Sure looks that way…" Gallows whispered. Virginia quickly ran out into the deck and grabbed the luggage before it sank into the sand.

Then she made her way back inside the sand craft. "You think it was Mario's?" Virginia asked as she stared down at the suitcase. "Well…it could have been maybe. But it isn't likely." I pointed out to her. "Well for now let's head back to Jolly Roger and tell Emilia the monster is gone." Clive said. With that we returned to Jolly Roger and returned to the arms' store. "We've slain Balal Quo Naga. Here's your' proof." Jet said as he took the suitcase from Virginia and held it up to Emilia. Emilia sighed a bit. "I just wanted proof that Mario was still alive. But if that's not possible…then I wanted proof that he died. Because I still love him. That's why I didn't want our souls tied to the past. I wanted a blade to cut away the past so I could live in the present. Beside, Mario hated being hesitant over the same thing all the time. Thank you…for avenging his death. And for bringing back one of his things. There's something inside that I want you to have." Emilia said as she handed over a small statue to us. "An odd-looking statue ain't it? But it doesn't seem sinister to me. I think it looks kind. Well, that settles it. I want you to have it." Emilia said as she shook her head a bit. "Oh, that Mario…always bringing the weirdest things home. I never knew to do….but it reminds me so much of him. That's why I want you to have it." Emilia said. She thanked us again then we left the Arms' store.

"All that trouble…for just a statue…" Jet said as he stared at it. "Can I have a look at it?" I asked. "Sure, knock your self out." Jet said as he handed it over. This statue looked like a goddess. "Oh my god…" I whispered to my self. "Is…something wrong?" Clive asked looking worried toward me. "C-Clive…this is it! This is one of the statues that holds the guardian lords powers!" I quickly cried. "Are you serious?!" Gallows quickly asked. "Yes! Yes I am! I can feel it!" I yelled back to gallows. "See! It pays to help people, Jet!" Virginia said as she grinned toward him. "Only this one time…it does. Doesn't mean…every time it does pay to help others…" Jet said as he shook his head a bit. "So how do we wake up…it?" Gallows asked looking a bit confused. "…let's take the statue to fallen Sanctuary…" I said staring at it. "…why there?" Virginia asked. "…I just have a feeling that we can waken it there." I whispered still staring toward the statue. What guardian…could be sleeping within? I wonder. "Well a guess it better then anything right now, let's head for fallen Sanctuary as Sara said." Virginia said as she looked toward everyone.

Soon we left Jolly Roger and climbed onto the horses and made are way back toward the fallen Sanctuary close by Bastar. It didn't take very long to get back there. And soon after we got to the sanctuary we headed inside. "Now where?" Jet asked looking around as we entered. "Ahhh!" I cried looking at the statue. "Sara?" Jet asked. We all stood back a bit staring at the statue. "…is it glowing?" Virginia asked staring at it. "…looks that way…" Clive said looking toward the stairs in front of us. "Let's head up stairs…there maybe a place to awaken it up stairs." Clive said as he started his way up the stairs. And we soon followed after him. "Are those spring pads?" Virginia asked seeing four spring pads around the area. "Looks like it…" Jet said as he put on his shoes and jumped up there. "What an odd…drawing in the stone…" Clive said staring up toward it. "…The statue…!" I cried as it started glowing more. Virginia looked to the others. They slowly nodded to each other as they closed they're eyes. The statue broke in my hands! I stood back a bit. I felt it then…A presence of limitless kindness and passion. "R-Raftina?" I asked as I started up toward some light over us.

"Thank you…bearers of the mediums for finding my idol I was asleep within. But now…show me your strength to defend this planet!" Raftina yelled as she came toward us. Gallows cast reflect on everyone. And when Raftina kept on casting her spells they bounced right back to her. Soon after four rounds or so she soon fell. "Well done…Bearers of the mediums. Please take my power as well." Raftina whispered as she disappeared and left her medium behind. Got the Love Charm Medium. Virginia took this medium. "We got one…three to go…" She whispered as the medium flashed. "Ahhh!" Virginia yelled.

"Virginia?! Are you alright?" Clive asked. "Yes…but my terra roar medium became gold!" Virginia cried as she pulled it out to show the others. "Maybe it reacted to Raftina's medium?" I whispered. "That could be…the guardian lords power are much stronger then the others." Gallows pointed out. "…My Gale claw changed to gold as well…" Jet spoke up. "Then…they are truly reacting to Raftina's medium…" I said. Gallows nodded toward me. "Does this mean…when we find all of them. They will all turn gold? As those two did?" Virginia asked. "Could happen…but no one can say for sure." I whispered quietly. Not even…I could answer that question. But if two mediums reacted to Raftina's Medium. It was more then likely the other mediums would react to the other guardian lords' mediums as well.

"Well we have made good work so far, got the sand craft fixed up and found a guardian lord as well." Clive spoke up. "True…but there are still three others out there Clive. We still have much work to do." I said as I looked toward him. "Indeed we do." Clive said with a soft smile across his face. With that we made are way out of the fallen sanctuary. But soon after we got outside Virginia stop dead in her tracks. "Virginia, is something wrong?" I asked as I looked worried toward her. "Nothing…it's just do you think daddy left any information about any of this in boot hill?" Virginia asked as she looked toward me. "Well…I guess he could have left some information about this kind of thing…" I whispered. "Wait…what the hell do you have planned Virginia?" Jet asked as he glared toward her. "Nothing, I just thought we could go to boot hill and have a look." Virginia said as she slowly started to grin. "I know…I shouldn't ask this…but. How do you plan to get to boot hill from here?" Jet asked as he glared toward her. "When this!" Virginia yelled as she pulled out a wrap star. "Clive! I thought you took that way from her!" Jet quickly yelled to Clive. "…I did." Clive whispered as he pulled a wrap star out of his pocket. "I found two inside a treasure chest." Virginia spoke up. And somehow no one had seen her find them. How great for us. "Bloody hell…" Jet whispered to him self as he shook his head a bit.

"…Just go and get it over with Virginia…" I said as I shook my head a bit. I really need to keep a better eye on her don't I? "Alright! Then!" She yelled as she held the wrap star over her head. "Oh hell…" Jet growled. "To south farm!" Virginia yelled with that were wrapped away to south farm station. And again…for some reason Jet didn't land on his feet. "I hate wrap stars!" Jet growled as he quickly stood up. "I see that…" I whispered as I gave him a weird look. "Why…the hell did you have to give her the okay to do that?!" Jet asked as he glared toward me. "Because…even if I didn't give her the okay. She would have gone and done it anyways." I said as I looked away from the silver hair boy. I heard him quickly sigh. Maybe because he knew I was right. "Yeah…I know…she would have done it anyways. She's a loyal pain in the ass…" Jet whispered quietly to me. He was right. At times she could be a pain in the ass.

"Sara! Jet! Come on!" Virginia yelled from ahead of us. We hurried toward them as we made are way back to boot hill. It felt weird to be going back home again so soon. And part of me…still didn't want to return here. Uncle Tesla…had kept something from me for so long. It would be hard to face him as I felt now. But reguildless soon we made are way into the village. The place still looked the same as always. But we found Uncle Tesla walking around outside the grave yard. "Uncle Tesla!" Virginia yelled to him as she ran up to him. "Virginia! Back so soon?" He asked. "Yes, trying to get some information on some leads you see." Virginia said as she rubbed the back of her head a bit. "I see…" Uncle Tesla whispered as he looked toward me. I didn't look toward him. If I did…I had a feeling I would say something…I couldn't take back. "Leads…? Huh? Well remember this. Desire will lead you to tomorrow. However, if you fully succumb to desire, you will lose everything." Uncle Tesla warned Virginia. "Well now that I think of it…do you remember **Gob's hideout**, south of here? That mansion used to belong to a wealthy Merchant. However, desire got the best of him and he lost it all…" Uncle Tesla shook his head a bit.

"Do you think Treasure is still hidden somewhere in there?" Virginia asked. "Could be, but it's hard to say. Many people have gone to that place. So who can say for sure what is truly left there." Uncle Tesla whispered. "Well…it wouldn't hurt to look the place over." Clive said as he nodded to him self. "Yeah, true who knows other people may have missed some great hidden treasure there!" Gallows said as he grinned a bit. "Yeah, let's go check it out. Thanks so much Uncle Tesla!" Virginia said as she gave him her best smile. "No problem, take care of your self now Virginia." He whispered to her. "I will! So no worries! Now let's get moving!" Virginia yelled as she hurried for the exit of the village. "Leader, wait!" Gallows yelled as him self and Clive raced after her.

I slowly shook my head a bit as I turned to face away from my uncle. I couldn't look at him….no not this soon. I needed time. "Sara…I'm sorry…" Uncle Tesla whispered to me. I didn't answer him. Because if I did I would say something I can't take back. I knew I would. That's way I kept silent. It was better for both of us. "…Not going to even speak to me?" Uncle Tesla asked. I still didn't answer him. How could I speak to him without…speaking out of angrier? "Sara…I do mean it I am sorry. But at the time I thought it was the right thing to do. But…now I see it wasn't but regardless…your are little girl as Virginia is." Uncle Tesla whispered to me. I closed my eyes for a second before opening them again. "…I should catch up to Virginia…" I whispered as I hurried toward the exit of the village.

She didn't want to face him. But…after what she learned I couldn't blame her. "I'm glad…she recovered." Tesla whispered. "Recovered?! That what you call it?!" I asked him out of angry. "Jet?" Tesla asked. "Bull crap! How?! How can you recover from learning you were born inside a test tube?!" I yelled toward him. Tesla stood back a bit as he stared toward me. "I see…she's holding it all back." Tesla whispered as he eyed me. Fore someone as young as you jet. You see and understand things very well." Tesla said as he gave me a small smile. I started to glare toward him. "Why should I care what you say?! After what you kept from her it likely she will never speak to you again!" I yelled out of angrier toward Tesla. "Yes…that is very likely. She is very much like Ekatrina after all. In more ways then one." Tesla said as he gave me a look. Like Ekatrina? Why the hell do they have to keep saying that?! They act like she isn't her own person! They act like she just some replacement! And that sicken me!

"She's not…and never will be Ekatrina! She isn't a freaky replacement! She's her own person!" I yelled feeling my face turning red with angrier. "I know that. That wasn't what I was even saying Jet." Tesla said claim. What the hell had he been going on about then? "Ekatrina and her alike in ways. Very stubborn…as well as don't really like guys. Ekatrina only ever like one guy; that guy being Werner." Tesla said as he eyed me. Why…in the world was he even telling me this? I felt confused as I looked toward Tesla. "You really don't understand what am I getting at…do you?" Tesla asked me. I slowly shook my head toward him feeling confused. "What…are you getting at?" I asked unable to shake off the confused I felt. Tesla started to open his mouth but then quickly closed it without saying a word.

"Jet, what are you doing?! Let's go!" I heard Sara yell toward me. What the hell was I doing talking to Tesla for? Hell treasure was laying in wait for me! I quickly turned away from tesla and started to make my way toward the village exit. "Jet!" I heard Tesla yell toward me. "What do you want? I have to leave…" I growled back to him. "Please take care of are girls…they can only do so much on they're own." Tesla cried to me. I only answered him by waving a hand toward him. It wasn't my job to watch out for them; But if I felt like it. Maybe I would watch out for then a bit. No more then that. But by the time I got to the exit of the village I found Sara glaring toward me. "W-what?!" I asked her as I stepped back a bit. "You we're taking too long! Virginia and the others when on ahead so come on we have to catch up!" Sara quickly yelled as she ran out of the village. "Bloody hell…I hope you know where you're going then…" I whispered under my breath as I hurried out of the village following after her.

Stupid Jet! Why the hell was he taking so long? What in the world had he been talking to Uncle Tesla about? Men! Who needs them! "…Are you sure you know where you're going?" Jet asked sounding a bit sure. "Of course! I do! Why don't believe I do?" I asked as I glared toward the silver hair boy. "n-no! That's not it!" Jet quickly said waving his hands in front of him self. "Uh..Huh…" I said as I looked away from him. "…what with you? Why are you so pissed off now?" Jet asked me. "…what the hell were you talking to Uncle Tesla about?" I asked as I continued walking south from boot hill. "What…? N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Jet quickly yelled sounding a bit nervous. "For some reason…I don't believe you…but." I stopped what I was saying as we both stood before it; the **gob's hideout**. "…this is it?" Jet asked. "Yes…let's head inside." I said as I hurried with jet close behind me.

"Never thought I would be here again…" I whispered to my self as we got inside. "There you guys are!" Virginia yelled as she ran up to us. "Good everyone here now." Clive said as he smiled toward us. "Yeah, but who would have thought we would come back here! Right, Sara?" Virginia asked. I slowly nodded to her. "Back here? You two came here before?" Gallows asked. "Yeah, when some gobs' stole things from the village. We came alone to get them back. And also got in trouble when uncle tesla found us here." I said as I glared toward Virginia. "Don't give me that look! We did that right thing! E-Even if it didn't look that way at the time…" Virginia said as some sweat rolled down her cheek. "So then…this is where it started in a way." Clive spoke up. "Yeah, I guess you could ay that!" Virginia said with a smile. Every story starts somewhere…and this is where this one truly started. "So, how about we get moving?" Jet said breaking the silent. "Yeah, good idea let's start looking around the place!" Virginia yelled as she hurried into the door ahead of us. We quickly followed after her. In the next room we just headed straight into the door ahead of us. In this room we headed into the door to the east of us and headed inside. We headed up two levels of stairs then entered the door at the top. We headed past two doors on this level and entered the third door we found. In this room we made are way down a long hall way and entered a door at the end.

As soon as entered this room we could see a ladder to the west. "I don't remember seeing that before…do you?" Virginia asked me. I slowly shook my head toward her. Meaning we haven't looked up there before. Then that where we got ya look!" Gallows yelled running into the trap floor. "Gallows wait!" Clive yelled to him. "What? Everything alright!" Gallows yelled as he took another step. Jet then the floor under him gave away. Gallows quickly fell into a hole. "…give me a break…" Jet whispered as he shook his head a bit. "…you need to be more careful…" Virginia said as she slowly made her way toward gallows. "I can't help it! The whole floor looks the same! How the hell can I tell what is safe to walk on? And what isn't?" Gallows asked. "…It called trap floor for a reason." Jet said as he glared toward gallows.

"Jet, not now!" Virginia yelled as she tried to pull him out of the hole. But as she stepped back a bit the floor she was standing on gave away as well. And soon she joined gallows in a hole. Me and Clive slowly shook are heads a bit. "Bad luck or something today…" Clive whispered. "Something like that…" I said. But it wasn't to surprising to see the two fall down holes. "Dear me…Jet and Sara go check up that ladder. I'll get Virginia and gallows out of the holes…" Clive said as he sighed a bit. "Alright…" Jet whispered as he put his Radical sneakers on then hopped up two steps. Then we climbed up into the next room. We could see two treasure chests as we entered the room. "Looks like they didn't clean out this place so far…" I whispered. Jet when ahead and opened the two chests. In the second chest he found the **wolf Idol**. "Sara?" Jet asked as he held the wolf Idol out toward me. "What?..." I asked as I eyed the small statue. "Is this a…?" Jet started to ask. "…let me see…" I whispered to him. He slowly nodded and handed over the wolf Idol to me. I felt it…the same sense I felt from the goddess Idol. "…It's one of the statue's a guardian lord's power is sleeping in…" I whispered as I stared at the statue. "Seriously? Luck…is on are side today." Jet said as he looked around the room a bit. "DON'T PULL MY ARM OFF VIRGINIA!" We heard gallows yell. "Stop being a big baby! You're not helping at all!" Virginia quickly yelled back to gallows. "…just gallows never has luck on his side…" I whispered to jet. He slowly nodded toward me. Then we climbed back into the room under us. Clive had gotten the two out of the holes they we're in. "Any luck?" Clive asked as we made are way up to them.

"Yeah, see?" I said as I pulled out the wolf idol to show him. "So…this is one that holds powers as well?" Clive asked as he eyed the statue. "Yes it is." I whispered as I stared at the small statue. It was hard to believe so much power could be in something this small. "Then we should head out of here…and make are way back to fallen sanctuary to free this one's power as well." Virginia spoke up. We all slowly nodded toward her. With that we made are way out of the gob's hideout. But now…the question was how would we get back to Jolly Roger? We haven't taken the sand craft to get here in the first place. "So…how do we get back?" Gallows asked as he looked around confused. "The same way we got here." Virginia said with a huge smile across her face. "Oh god…you don't mean with another wrap star…" Jet quickly said as he glared toward her. "Yep!" She said with a smile. "Well…I guess it can't be helped." Clive whispered as he shook his head a bit. "Yep! So let's go!" Virginia yelled as she pulled out another wrap star. I need to remember never to let her have wrap stars again, I thought. "To midland station!" Virginia yelled as she held the wrap star over her head. And with that we're wrapped away to the station close to baskar colony. And again…somehow Jet didn't land on his two feet. "Stupid bloody…wrap star!" Jet growled as we landed.

"Well…that is a fast way to travel…" Gallows whispered. Jet quickly glared toward him. "What? It is!" Gallows cried. "We should make are way back to the fallen sanctuary to free this guardian lord's power as well." I spoke up. The others slowly nodded toward me; and when that we made are way back to fallen sanctuary; then headed inside the building. "…is it doing anything?" Virginia asked as soon as we entered. "It's glowing like Raftina's did…" I whispered as I stared toward the wolf Idol. "…then let's make are way upstairs…" Clive said. With at that we headed up stairs. "So a different one…I guess I should try…" Jet whispered as he put on his Radical sneakers. Jet hopped up to the one right of Raftina's. Virginia looked to the others as they closed they're eyes then the wolf Idol broke in my hands. "T-The idol…" I whispered.

Then I felt a strong energy start to surround us. This energy was much different then Raftina's. The power was of destruction…but it also felt like it could make anything…creation? The power of desire…? "Welcome bearers of the mediums. You have done well to find my idol where my power sleeps within. But now is the time! The time to show me, Luceid your desire! Show me your desire to save this planet!" The purple wolf yelled as he came toward us. It didn't take very long to take Luceid down. After all fired Gatlings toward him, he soon fell. "Very good bearers of the mediums; you have shown me your desire. Take my medium and keep your desire growing strong." Luceid whispered as he disappeared and left his medium behind. Got the Lust Jaw Medium.

Lucied medium when straight to Jet's hand. Jet looked a bit puzzled as he looked the medium over. "Looks like Luceid picked you." Clive said as he smiled toward him. "Picked me? Why?" Jet asked giving Clive a weird look. "Maybe you have a strong desire for something." Gallows said with a huge grin across his face. "…strong desire? Fore what--?" Jet started to ask but quickly stopped. Jet face quickly turned deep red. "Jet? Are you alright?" I asked. "I-I'm fine…" Jet quickly answered as he looked away. A strong desire for something? That even Luceid could see it? I wonder…what he had a strong desire for. "Hmm?" Clive looked a bit puzzled as he stared down at his mediums. "…something wrong Clive?" I asked. "No…it's just my fiery rage medium became gold…" Clive whispered as he pulled out the medium. "It is gold…" Virginia whispered as she stared at it. "…so is my aqua wisp…" Gallows spoke up. "So…then every time…we awaken a guardian lord…two silver mediums will become gold." Virginia said as she watched Clive put his medium away. "It looks that way, yes." Clive said as he nodded to him self. Soon after that we made are way out of the fallen sanctuary.

"So, where to next?" Gallows asked. "…I believe that place Clive was speaking of is next." Virginia said as she looked over to Clive. He slowly nodded. "Without anymore leads, I believe we should start for that island." Clive said with a small smile across his face. So we started are way back to Jolly Roger. The only way to get to that island was by sand craft. So we would have to take are sand craft there. And with all the repairs as well as upgrades to the sand craft we would have no trouble with sand monsters now. Before long we got back to Jolly Roger then made are way into the sand craft. "Sara?" Clive asked as he took the wheel. "Yes, Clive?" I asked as he pulled off the beach of Jolly Roger. "Could you hold the map shred out…so I can see what kind of island we are looking for?" He asked as we started to move north in the sand craft. "Sure." I whispered as I held the map shred out for him to see it. "It's been a long time…but. I believe I still know where to go." Clive whispered as we started to come up to a group of small islands four of them around each other. But only on had a beach. Clive soon landed the sand craft on the one with a beach. "It should be around here…" Clive said as he turned away from the wheel. "Alright, let's head outside and take a look." Virginia said as she quickly made her way out of the sand craft. We quickly followed after her. We did find a ruin in the middle of the island. The ruin called; **Ruins of dreams**. Then we made are way inside.

"So, this is where Clive first came in contact with the devise…" Virginia said as soon we entered the ruin. "…" for the first time Clive was speechless. Something…had really happened to Clive here. Something he was blaming him self for. "Clive…?" Virginia asked as she looked worried toward him. Clive didn't answer. Gallows slowly placed hand on his shoulder then he snapped out of it. "Oh, forgive me. I was lost in my thoughts for a moment, but I am all right now." Clive said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Are you sure?" Virginia asked. She was still wondering if it was alright to be here to start with. "Thank you—I am fine." Clive said as he put on his best smile. "This ruin has long been abandoned but the security mechanism may still be active. We must take precautions." Clive warned us. With that we made are way into the door just ahead of us. In the next door we had to turn a wheel to pull the door up and open. Just when ahead and did this; then we headed inside. In this room we just headed down some stairs then headed into a door north of us. But as soon as we entered this room Clive spoke up. "This planet will transform…" Clive whispered. "I have deciphered the words of Siegfried." Clive said as he walked forward a bit. "It is…planetary re-creation…I believe the planet is not evolving, but transubstantiating its very existence…" Clive said as he shook his head a bit.

But…how in the world could he change a planet like that? I have no idea. "You mean filgaia's changing into something else!? Is that possible?" Gallows asked. "Starting with the Yggdrasil system, the endless environmental rejuvenation this planet has undergone is actually—in a broad sense—planetany re-creation. And this place here, was one of those environmental facilities. Designed to rejuvenate filgaia." Clive said as he turned around to look at us. This place was no different then Yggdrasil in other words. I didn't care for this place any longer. "Just like yggdrasil?" Virginia asked. "Much smaller in terms of scale or level. This place is where the impossible dream of rejuvenation filgaia still sleeps. Let's press on Further." Clive said as he pushed his glasses up a bit.

This place…I wanted the hell out of here. I felt like my stomach was turning again. Even more so…then when I saw those dolls Mailk made that looked like his mother. This place felt no different then Yggdrasil! I wonder…was she feeling sick too? I slowly looked toward her as she started to follow the others down the stairs in front of us. She had been silent…from the second we entered this place. But…more silent then she normally is. I slowly shook the thoughts out of my head as I followed after her. We made are way down the stairs in front of us and entered the door at the bottom. In the middle of the next room we saw three beams of light. We couldn't go that way as long as they we're on; so we headed into the door ahead of us. In this room we see a switch just behind a fence. Gallows when ahead and threw a box at the switch. It lit up then the door up the stairs opened. Then we headed up the stairs and entered the door.

"These machines…" Clive said as soon as we entered the room. "Do they control those beams down there?" Jet asked. "That they do…so all we have to do, is this." Clive said as he placed a bomb by each machine. Soon all three bombs explored destroying each machine with it. "There we go, no more beams." Clive said with a smile. Then we back tracked to the room where the beams had been in are way before. With them gone we could continue on are way into the door that had been behind where the beams of light had been. In the next room we found two cages over head. On one of them was a switch. Jet when ahead and put on his radical sneaker and made his way under the cage with the switch on it. Then he hopped into the cage and climbed on top of it; then threw his boomerang at the switch. The switch lit up and the door to the east opened.

Jet nodded toward us as he hopped down. With that we made are way into the door. In this room we made are way down some stairs. We found a switch on the wall. "…What is this?" Virginia asked as she started toward the switch but somehow she tripped and ran into the switch; with the switch pushed in the door a bit east of us opened up. "I don't even know what to say…after seeing that…" Jet said as he looked toward Virginia not believing what he saw. I slowly shook my head a bit. "I'm alright!" Virginia quickly yelled as she hit her head a bit with her hand. "Well…that's good to know leader…" Clive whispered as some sweat rolled down his face. Virginia then hurried into the door ahead of us. "…Is she really alright?" Gallows asked. "I don't know…it's hard to tell sometimes." I said as I headed inside the door as well. "So true…" Jet whispered as he made his way inside the door with Clive and gallows close behind him.

In the next room we stared toward a huge machine in the middle of the room. But soon Clive spoke up. "This facility incubated a machine designed to control the planetary environment." Clive said as he turned toward us. "You mean that big thing?" Virginia asked pointing toward the huge machine. "You are half correct. It is a molecule-sized machine, created called the **Nano machine**." Clive said as he looked toward Virginia. "The Nano machine…? Could that be…!" Virginia asked as she covered her mouth. Clive slowly nodded toward her. "Yes…it is believed to have the same properties as the nano machines that was injected into your body. As a matter of fact, I did not know about the existence of the nano machine until I met your father. To this way; I still do no have a full understanding of it…" Clive shook his head a bit. Nano machine…another thing that never should have been brought into this world. What in the world…we're people thinking when they made these things?

"But this nano machine is meant to control the environment of filgaia, right? What does this one have to do with the one that affected my body…?" Virginia asked. "If this planet is likened to a single life-form…" A man voice spoke up. We all quickly looked toward the door to find Werner standing there. My so called father. "…then there are parts that make up the living organism, though the scale may be small." Werner said as he looked toward each one of us. "Daddy!" Virginia quickly yelled. I couldn't help but glare toward this man. I…I hate him so much. So much that I wanted him to disappear for good. "Is my theory a little out of the ordinary?" Clive asked Werner. Werner slowly shook his head toward Clive. "I think too have an open-minded way of thinking…but it doesn't necessarily mean it's a pleasant theory." Werner said as he kept on looking toward Clive. "In other words, Nano machines imbedded within the body are programmed to rewrite the structure of living organisms. Everything would be okay if this is promoting the rejuvenation of the environment, but an unseen enemy is misusing the lost technology. It is believed that this enemy is using the nano machine to devour the destroy the environment and to change it into something completely different. It is like a cancer of the planet, where the cancer cell is actually the cell of demons." Clive shook his head a bit.

"So the life force is being wiped out by the demon cells…which means…!" Virginia cried. "Janus Cascade…" Virginia whispered. "…and the three prophets. Yes, we are witnessing the destruction of a life force by the hands of the demons. This planet will transform…perhaps this means that planet is being demonized—a birth of a colossal demon on a planetary level…" Clive placed a hand under his chin. It was hard to believe…could demons really have this much power? To do something as this? "A demonized planet…filgaia we can't let that happen…we have to stop this blue menace that the guardians warned us about, or else we'll lose everything! Even Shane dreamt about this, too!" Virginia cried as she looked to each one of us. "My professor lies buried just up ahead. Would you mind coming along? I would like to go pay my respects." Clive said we slowly nodded toward him. Virginia and the others started to make they're way down the stairs in front of us.

"Sara…" I heard Werner say to me. "What…do you want?" I heard my self ask out of angrier. "Your awake I see…" Werner whispered toward me. "So what if I am? Why should you care? And don't you dare say because you're my father!" I yelled toward him. "No…that's not it. But more so because you're awake you should stop fighting the demons for your own safely." Werner sounded like he was warning me not to fight them any longer. "For my own safely? What do you mean? What will happen to me if I keep fighting them?" I asked. "It isn't my place to say what will happen to you. But…if you keep being foolish and fighting them…you will have no control on what is to come; I have warned you Sara…" Werner whispered as he made his way pass me on the stairs. "Oh…and another thing…" Werner whispered again. What now?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed toward him now. "…As well for your own safely…keep away from Jet enduro." Werner said then he started making his way down the stairs again. Keep away from Jet? For my own safely? What do you mean by that? I couldn't help but wonder. It wasn't like Jet was dangerous—okay not super dangerous. But…still why did Werner tell me to keep away from him?

Werner slowly shook his head a bit. "I hope they both take my warn seriously…they have to be kept apart. If…his power reacts again…then her power could take her over. And I can't let that happen. No matter…what even if I have to pull them apart my self." Werner slowly nodded to him self.

I slowly started making my way down the stairs again. But…I still didn't understand why he warned me to stay away from jet. I was confused. "Sara…what is it?" I heard jet voice ask from behind me. "Nothing important, we should hurry to catch up with the others." I answered him as I quickly made my way down the stairs. It would have to be this way for now. Until I understand the meaning behind Werner warning. I…I have to stay away from you, Jet. I'm sorry.

You're a bad liar Sara, I thought as I watched her race down the stairs. What had that old man gone and said to her? Could he? Could he have told her the same thing he told me? You have to stay away from her for your own safely as well as hers. I remembered him telling me that. But…why? Will something happen if I don't stay away? I don't know…and for now there no reason to worry about it. I thought as I made my way down the stairs as well. At the bottom of the stairs we entered a door. In this room we found a cage with a hard switch under it. I put on my radical sneakers and hopped down under the cage then I jumped up and grabbed into the cage and climbed over the hard switch then drop down on top of the switch. Then the door to the north of the cage opened. I climbed back into the cage and climbed on top of it. I nodded toward the others as we made are way inside the door. In this room we saw a thin walkway before us. This looked like a trap more then anything did. "Virginia, can you gale crest us ahead?" Clive asked as he eyed the thin walk way. "Sure…" Virginia whispered as she held a gale crest close to her. But as we got into the middle of the walk way the end of the bridge disappeared.

"A-trap?" Clive asked as the part of the bridge we're on started to move in slowly becoming smaller and smaller. "Damnit…" I whispered as I quickly looked around the area. There had to be a switch somewhere. Soon I saw one a bit east of us; I quickly threw my boomerang at it and it quickly hit it and it lit up. The bridge quickly returned to normal. "That was a bit too close…" Gallows said with a sigh. "Anyways…let's continue…" Virginia said as she made her way into the door ahead of us. We slowly followed after her.

In this room we made our way up some stairs; and entered a door at the top. Soon after we entered this room Werner pointed toward a huge machine in the middle of the room. "The nano machine technology is also wisdom from hyades." Werner told us. "By possessing the micro machine colony, the bodily structure of the organism can be rewritten on a cellular level. Considering the infinite cell count of humans, this would be an ideal system. But this is precisely why there is some doubt…" Werner said as he shook his head a bit. "There is no trace of the demons using nano machines on any organisms of this planet. Then why did the demons fabricate nano machine into something so highly advanced and sophisticated? I think I've gone off on a tangent." Werner said as he fixed his hat. "Hyades is a fountain of lost technology. The council of seven did thief best to try and solve its mystery. This planet here is one of the lab facilities that the previous council left behind generations ago." Werner pointed out. "This was considered to be one of the lab facilities, even with its size?" Clive asked. Werner slowly nodded toward Clive. "The re-creation of the planetary environment requires massive amounts of energy. The standards of this facility most likely could not supply the required amount. The fact is the Yggdrasil system and most of its functions are devoted to producing and amplifying energy." Werner said.

"What if, for example we operate this generator beyond its maximum capacity?" Gallows asked. "It would cause the system to go haywire—just like Yggdrasil." Werner whispered as he closed his eyes. We knew why…what happened to Yggdrasil now. The generator couldn't take how much power it had. "So the Yggdrasil accident was caused by the generator malfunctioning?" Clive asked. "Hmm…accident-not really…the Yggdrasil system's malfunction was the direct result of Duran, the control administrator who pushed the system well beyond its limits…he just inputted the wrong digits…no! That's not what happened! It was inside yggdrasil's archived data…" Werner yelled. "The yggdrasil system was secretly pre-programmed to go haywire! None of the council members knew about it…the program was hidden!" Werner yelled again.

None of them knew? Something didn't add up. They way he spoke of it…It was like he wasn't even there. Was? Was his man really Werner Maxwell? He may look like him. But…I had this weird feeling…he wasn't truly him. "It wasn't a mistake…Duran was laughing at the time…but why!? For what reason!?" Werner asked out loud. "So you were searching for the truth daddy…" Virginia said as she smiled toward her father. Werner slowly nodded toward Virginia. "I could easily carry on as if it were an accident…but I am one of the very people responsible for the Yggdrasil tragedy. I must atone for my sins…" Werner said as he stared down at his hand. The room quickly shook a bit. Something was coming. All of us quickly looked around we saw a monster standing on top of the stairs. We all took out are arms as it jumped down to us. The monster was weak to all elements. So they kept on casting element spells on it; and soon the monster fell. "Must've been a monster who made the abandoned laborary its home." Jet whispered.

With the monster gone we headed down the stairs in front of us and entered the door close by. In the next room Clive opened a huge door. They was no way in any far; did an accident happen here I wonder. "This is the last place I visited with my professor when I was a fledging archeologist." Clive told us. "And also the place where my professor gave me an important assignment I must complete." Clive said as he headed into the door. "Thank you. Let us return who knows when this place may collapse." Clive said as he smiled toward us.

Later in the demons base;

"There is not enough power in the generator for the nano machines to erode filgaia to bring about terra forming…" Melody said as she worked on a computer. "If only we had a generator like Yggdrasil, we wouldn't be held up by such trifling matters. Who could have removed the core generator from the yggdrasil system?" Malik asked. "Yggdrasil's generator out put possesses great power, enough to regulate the entire planet. In order to control this tremendous out put, one needs to be endowed with the wisdom of Hyades, like us. Could it be Werner's doing? Or was there another survivor beside Werner and us from the tragic accident?" Lee halt asked. "Dealing with uncertain factors go hand in hand with executing a plan. If the current situation is displeasing you much over come the problem. I have given you the power to do just that." Siegfried spoke up as he looked away from three. "I understand, sire…" Lee halt said as he bowed toward Siegfried.

A bit later…we're by the exit of the ruins of dreams. It looked like Werner would go out on his own again. But it wasn't like I cared where he when or anything. "I, too, am in search of finding the cause of filgaia's decay…not the actual source of the decay, but clues leading up to the accident…or rather, the incident…I linger here full of regret, investigating every phenomenon, leaving no stone unturned…" Werner said as he stared toward us. "Yes, now I know, daddy…you left mom and I…so that you can right for the sake of filgaia…" Virginia whispered. "I did it because I…" Werner started to say something. "Because you didn't want us to worry? Don't be so selfish! Sometimes, mom's favorite flowers were placed in front of her grave. That was you, wasn't it, daddy…!? Those flowers gave me hope that maybe some day, you might return! I would have been much better off if I had given up on you!" Virginia yelled toward her father.

She still has so much angry toward him. But…I can't blame her. After all he has done to me as well as to Virginia. Werner quickly turned away from Virginia. "I'm sorry…Virginia…" Werner whispered to her. "Are you leaving by your self again…?!" Virginia asked out of angrier. "We're all striving for the same goal! We all want a brighter future for this planet, right? So…" Virginia said as she stared down toward her hand. "I just want to atone for my sins…that's all…" Werner quickly said as he made his way toward the door. "Daddy!" Virginia yelled to him. Werner looked back toward her. "If the hypothesis about Lee halt using nano machines to demonize filgaia is true…he would most likely go after the great generator and try to gather massive amounts of energy. **Fila del Fia**…there, you may find what they're after…" Werner told us. "Fila…del…Fia…?" Virginia asked. "I do not deserve to see the future with all of you…it is you who much blaze a trail to filgaia's future…" Werner said as he left.

Soon after that we made are way outside. "I wonder what Fila del Fia actually means?" Virginia said. "That name does ring a bell. I remember it from documentary records. The Aerial city of Fila Del Fia was a floating city of the neo sapiens." Clive spoke up. "A floating city!? Where?" Virginia asked. "You can't see it. Actually, I didn't mean to get your hopes up, but according to the records, fila del fia fell from the sky long ago. It is difficult to fathom how a city so big could float in the sky…and for what purpose?" Clive wondered. "Oh well…at least we know where to head next! Okay everyone! Let's gear up for Fila del Fia!" Virginia yelled.

And so we knew where to head to next. But one couldn't help but wonder how something like a city floated in the sky to start with.


	30. Fallen city

Another month. Hope everyone has a happy Easter this month. Well if you believe in that; that is. And hope everyone weather is getting a bit warmer around them. Well aside from around here. We don't get warm weather before June. Anyways into the chapter for this month.

**Chapter 30: Fallen city**

Soon the five of us made are way to the sand craft. "Alright, let's go to fila del fia!" Virginia yelled as she pointed ahead of us. "…but we have no idea where this fila del fia fell…" Gallows whispered to her. "Oh…details! Details! That's no problem! We will find it easy!" Virginia yelled again. "How do you find…something like that without a clue?" Jet asked as he glared toward Virginia. "No idea…but if it fell from the sky. It would have surely made a mark on the planet when it did…" I whispered back to him. "Correct. That is how we will find Fila del Fia." Clive spoke up as he took the wheel. "…by just looking for a mark a city made when it fell? Is that your best answer?" Jet asked.

"You have a better one? Plus if Fila del Fia was really as big as data left behind said it was…this mark on the planet would have to be pretty big." Clive said as he started to turn the sand craft around. "How…big are we talkin' here?" Gallows asked. "Well…let's just say as a big as a good size meteor." Clive said with a smile across his face. We all stood back a bit. "T-that big?" Virginia asked. "Yep, so you see…it shouldn't be hard to find right?" Clive asked. All of us slowly nodded. But even knowing that…it would still take some time to find this fallen city called Fila del Fia.

But before long we past a small island where survey point #17 was on. Then we all saw something on some land we've slowly coming up too. "Clive…" Virginia spoke up. They was a huge mark on the land. It looked as something had fallen there. We found a beach close by the marking. "Let's go check it out." Virginia spoke up. We all nodded toward her as we made are way out of the sand craft. And started are way up to the marking. And soon we saw a ruin in the middle of the marking of the planet. The ruin called **Fila del Fia**. We quickly made are way inside.

But as we entered. IT looked nothing like a city of any kind. We only saw some box as we entered. "Now that we're actually inside I feel kind a disappointed…I think deep down inside, I was expecting an actual floating city…" Virginia said as soon as we entered. "Yeah, you said it…can't we sue someone for misrepresentation?" Gallows asked. "About the floating city…there is no conclusive evidence of it. Only a big crater which could not have been caused by an earth quake or an explosion. The condition of the damage indicates it has fallen from the heavens. That is my investigative report thus far…just a speculation that is may have once existed in the sky." Clive said as he shook his head a bit. "Just as the saying goes, what goes up much come down." Gallows said. Jet sighed a bit as he shook his head toward gallows. "Whether this was actually a floating city in the past is not our concern. We need to find out how this place was able to provide the energy to float if in fact it did." Clive said as he eyed Virginia. Meaning…this place maybe…the demons would next target. If it is…we would have to step in. "So basically if there is such a energy source powerful enough to levitate a city, then that means they'd come after it, too!" Virginia cried. Virginia quickly smiled.

In the long run…Werner had helped us…even if I didn't want to say it. And I think Virginia knew it. "Maybe what your dad was trying to tell us is this…there isn't much time to stop their plan. So, I'll leave this to you, so that I can take care of other business…" Gallows said as he patted Virginia's shoulder. "Thanks…I'm okay now…" Virginia whispered to him. "Come on, let's go!" Virginia yelled. With that we headed up some stairs and entered a door ahead of us. When we entered this room. He could tell this place was build with a different kind of metal. Even the walls we're builded with this weird metal. Soon we hopped down to a floor under us and entered a door a bit west of us. In this room we found three treasure chest. But in the middle one we found Clive's tool the grappling hook.

"This is…?" Clive questioned him self. "What is it, Clive?" Virginia asked. "I believe I can use this to hook into things to pull us up to high areas…" Clive said as he eyed his new tool. "Well let's go try it out then." Virginia said. We hurried back to the last room Clive stood under a pipe and used his grappling hook to pull us back up to the floor. "That very useful…unlike someone's dolls…" Jet said as he glared toward gallows. "What? Well at less…when I wear shoes I'm heighter then girls…" Gallows aid as he grinned toward Jet. "Are you…calling me short?!" Jet quickly yelled back toward him. "So what if I am!" Gallows yelled back toward him. The two quickly started to glare at each other. Me and Clive slowly shook are head a bit. "…Wow they will fight about anything." Virginia said as she watched the two of them. "Virginia…that's not a good thing; as they are now…they will start throwing punches at each other soon." I whispered to her. "Really? Who do you think would win?" Virginia asked. "…Virginia that has nothing to do with anything." I said as I glared toward her. "Indeed they will…I'll go pull them apart…" Clive spoke up as he headed toward the two. More then anything…Clive acts like a father of are little group. I'm not saying that's a bad thing. No, more so…it's a really good thing.

Clive maybe not very old but. I thought as I watched him speak with gallows and Jet. The two quickly stepped away from each other. He knows the right thing to say when he is needed. He is someone…we can really count on. Maybe…I wish even he was my real father. I wish I was that lucky. "Well…then let's continue on are way." Clive said as he smiled toward me and Virginia. We both slowly nodded toward him.

We made are way a bit north to find another pipe. Clive used his grappling hook on this one to; to pull us up. Then we headed into the door ahead of us. In this room we found a weird machine in the middle of the room. Clive started to hit some buttons. "Let me try breaking into the system. While I'm at it, I hope to pin point the main generator by back tracking the route of the energy source…" Clive said as he studies the machine some. The four of us looked around the room a bit. You could see pipes anywhere you looked. Was that how the energy got around this big place? "Did you notice all these pipes surrounding you?" Clive asked. "They're just ordinary pipes, right?" Virginia asked. I slowly shook my head a bit as I looked toward Clive. "No…not just ordinary pipes…I have just discovered this myself, but these pipes, and most of the system here are composed of both living and machine matter…" Clive told us. We all stood back a bit. Living and machine matter? Did that mean? I wondered. "Half living organism, half machine…that's just like…" Virginia started to finish saying. "Yes…like the bodily structure of both demons and dragons…" Clive said finishing it for her.

But…something here didn't add up. Why was this place made up of this kind of structure? "But this is supposed to be a city of neo sapiens…" Virginia cried. "Maybe…they didn't design…this place." I spoke up. "Uh…that's could be. But who knows." Gallows whispered. "There might have been some ill will between the demons and the neo sapiens. But…we don't know for sure…we too, still wield Arms made from the fossil of dragons…" Clive said as he shook his head a bit. "I guess…" Virginia whispered as she stared toward the floor. Just then a sound from the computer was heard as Clive turned toward us. "There…I have unlocked the door. Let us continue our investigation." Clive said as we nodded toward him. With that we headed into the door a bit west of us.

With what this place was made out of. I couldn't tell if the demons we're here or not. It was…throwing off my senses. I would need to still try to find out…to see if anyone was waiting for us or not. So we could be ready for anything.

In this room we found a switch on a pipe over are head. Clive used his grappling hook to hit it. Then the door ahead of us opened. We headed down the stairs and entered the door at the bottom. In this room…the floor didn't look too safe. "…let's all walk careful…" Clive said as he started to make his way across the floor. We slowly followed after him. "…can you sense anything?" Jet asked as he looked over toward me. I slowly shook my head toward him. I still need to keep away from him for the time being, I thought. "The mediums aren't reacting but I thought I should ask you anyways…" Jet whispered to me. "Oh…" I said as I quickly looked away from him.

She was trying not to speak or look at me. God damnit Werner! What the hell did you freaky say to her?! That bastard…acting like a father now will change nothing! "Hey…there a treasure chest there!" I heard gallows yelled. My ears are burning…did he say… treasure? I watched gallows use his steady doll to get the treasure. "Hey, cool three wrap stars!" Gallows yelled. "…oh god…please tells me I'm hearing things wrong…" I cried to my self. I just…can't take another wrap from a wrap star! No…I can't!! "Cool…can I hold them?" Virginia quickly asked gallows. "Sure…I don't see why not." Gallows said as he handed the wrap stars over to Virginia. Why does the world hate me?! "…I think it's a better idea that I hold them." Clive said as he quickly took them from Virginia's hands. "Aww…fine." Virginia whispered. I was save…for now that was. After all that we headed northeast into a door.

In this room we found another huge machine in the middle of this room. "Could this be the main generator?" Virginia asked as she stared toward the machine. "No, I believe it is a sub generator. A system devised to deliver energy throughout the city efficiently. If this city did supply such massive amounts of energy…then it may actually be true that this city once floated in the sky. Although I am more amazed at the technology level of the past…" Clive said as he looked around the room. Science and technology have more so…brought nothing but war to this planet…so how can anyone call it amazing? But without it…I wouldn't have been born.

Jet quickly shrugged toward Clive. "Well I don't care how amazing it is. What we do know it that this city is buried in dirt. Everything must come to an end. Everything." Jet had a point. Even if it was in a harsh way. "Maybe so…but I'm not going to let filgaia come to an end so soon! That's why we're here doing our best to protect it!" Virginia yelled. Oh…gees somehow…jet had got her started again. "You too, must have a lot of memories you want to keep of this planet, don't you!? Then why do you say such thing!?" Virginia asked as she yelled toward the silver hair boy. The problem is, I don't…I don't have any memories so I can't get as passion about this as you guys." Jet quickly said as he looked away from us. "That's not truly true…" I slowly spoke up. "What the hell do you mean? It is true I have no damn memories!" Jet quickly yelled toward me. "No…you have memories. You remember when we start to travel right? As well as the places we when. Memories aren't just things of the far past. Memories can be of what happened yesterday. Or the day before that." I pointed out to him. Jet slowly sighed to him self as a light blush slowly started to cover his face. "S-Sorry…I went overboard…let's just go and get this over with. There isn't anything of value here, anyways…" Jet said as he rubbed his head nervously. Me and Virginia when ahead with gallows into the door ahead of us.

"You know Jet…she's right. You just don't have past memories." Clive pointed out. "I know, I Know okay? But…even after hearing her say something like that…" I whispered to my self. "She been acting different…I can see it as well Jet. Just let her be for now. In time it will pass." Clive said as he headed into the door ahead of us. I slowly shook my head a bit as I followed after him.

In this room we found another pipe and two heavy blocks by it. Clive put on his mighty gloves and moved the heavy blocks closer to the pipe. Then he used his grappling hook to pull us up to the pipe so we landed on the heavy blocks. Then we headed into the door a bit north of us. In this room we found another huge machine. It didn't look any different from the last one. We headed past the machine and entered a door a bit west of us.

But as we entered this room a monster attacked us. The monster was weak to Ice. So gallows would keep casting Ice on it and the other threw Ice gems at the monster. And soon the monster fell. Then we continued on are way and entered a door to the east. In this room we found a switch on top of a pipe. The only problem was we couldn't hit it as it was now. So we made are way up some stairs in front of us. And soon we found a wheel. As we started to turn the wheel the switch started to lower. As it was now…we could hit it. Clive told gallows to freeze the wheel. Gallows did so. Then we made are way back down to the switch. Clive used his grappling hook to hit it. Then the door by the wheel opened. We made are way back up the stairs and entered the door.

We found another machine in this room. This one wasn't the main one as well. We just headed past it and entered a door a bit East. In this room we headed down a long hall way and entered a door at the end. This room was the main computer room. Clive hurry up to the computer and started it up. Something came into the screen. "Most of the city's functions have ceased. The power output section seems to have taken the most damage." Clive told us. "Here…I have uncovered some miscellaneous information…ahh, yes…this city was indeed build by the hands of humans. The completion date and the name of the foreman is also displayed." Clive said as he looked over the data. Gallows and Virginia looked to each other. I slowly stepped up to look at the computer screen closer. "But the question is, where did they get the technology? From the information library Hyades, perhaps? Then is it safe to assume that demons and neo sapiens did in fact make contact in the past?" Clive wondered out loud. It was more then likely they did. Especially because…Siegfried is a demon from the past. "Yes, I've got it!" Clive cried. As I snapped out of my thoughts as I stared toward the computer screen.

"It was a crystallized energy, similar to Agvelite and Germatron that activated Fila del Fia. And it was a much more high density and pure energy crystallization…here; I'll bring it up on screen." Clive said as he brought a picture up. It was a beautiful shining Gem. This Gem…I had seen it before somewhere. "Its name; the **Teardrop**…It contains a wavelength similar to bio-energy, and is said to sparkle a lustrous blue unlike any other gem…" Clive said as he stared at the screen. "…Teardrop?" I asked my self. "If this Teardrop still exists somewhere on Filgaia today, and if the prophets are scheming to…" Virginia started to say. "Why bother analyzing the situation? If they're after the teardrop…then our next goal is set." Jet quickly said. We all looked surprised toward him. "Y-You're right…you're absolutely right! What are we waiting for!? We haven't uncovered any leads about the teardrop yet…so; let's gather as much information as we can! Come on, everyone!" Virginia yelled.

With that we headed out of Fila del Fia. "A sparkle unlike any other Gem…sparkle gem…hmmm…what's the connection here?" Virginia asked her self.

Somewhere far away from Fila del Fia…

"Bwaaaaaaaaaaachooooooooo!" a girl covered her nose. "No matter how many times I hear it, I will never get used to milady's sneeze." Todd said. "I hope she didn't catch a cold…despite her tough attitude, she's still quite delicate…" Alfred said sounding worried about his sister. "Hey, sis…sis!" Alfred yelled to his sister who was ahead of them. "I said, sis!" Alfred yelled again. "I heard you the first time, so stop yelling. And pick up the pace!" Maya yelled back to him. "Hold up! Where do you think you're doing, anyways?" Alfred asked. "To find the Ultimate Gem, the teardrop of course!" Maya said with a grin across her face. "But the info we gathered tells us it's this way, not that way! We're going in the opposite direction!" Alfred cried.

"You heard what the man in Claiborne said! He said it's located inside the tower up ahead!" Maya said ignoring what Alfred just said. "That's just a rumor…the information we gathered is much more reliable. Why are you so adamant about checking this place out?" Alfred asked. "I have a gut feeling about this!" Maya said as she stopped. "You're just going because it's closer!" Alfred yelled toward her. "And because you're obsessed with the idea of getting your hands on the gem as soon as possible!" Alfred yelled again. Maya quickly turned toward him. "Yeah, that's right! So what!? But think about it! Everyone in the village knows about this rumor! This means if we don't get there soon, someone else might beat us to it!" Maya yelled as she waved her arms at her sides. "Look at milady's eyes…they're filled with tears." Todd whispered to Alfred. "A grown woman cryin'…she's serious." Shady added in. "All right, you win…do as you please…" Alfred said giving in to his sister.

Later outside of the sand craft. "So…where to now?" Gallows asked. "We need leads…without that we can't even begin are search for the gem called the teardrop." Jet added in. "So…why don't we head back to jolly roger to rest up. Then start are search around there for some leads?" Clive asked. "Yeah, that's a good idea Clive. Rest then we will search for any leads on the teardrop." Virginia said as she started toward the sand craft. Before long we all entered the sand craft; then Clive took control of the wheel.

But still I couldn't get that feeling off my mind. The feeling that I had seen the teardrop somewhere. Before seeing it on the computer screen in fila del fia. Why…couldn't I shake this feeling off? Could…this teardrop be connected to the planet somehow? Man…I have more questions for Raftina now. But I didn't just have questions about the teardrop now. I couldn't help but wonder why…the guardian of desire picked Jet as his medium owner. Luceid had picked him for some reason. But what could that reason be? I wondered as I looked over toward the silver hair boy.

He had his eyes closed. He was resting…still about a half an hour before we get to Jolly Roger. Gallows and Virginia we're speaking to Clive about are up and coming plans when we make it to Jolly Roger. I wasn't really listening to the three of them. Things…felt so different from when I started to travel with Virginia. I felt as if I had made a barrier around my self. As if…I was trying to push her far away from me. Was…it because of the things I had learned about my self? Maybe…but I couldn't tell for sure. She was my older sister…but at the same time…it was hard to still believe that. Even if it was all true; Virginia as my sister…just didn't sound right.

The teardrop…maybe if I can just find that Gem. More things would make sense to me. Well I could hope that was. Soon we landed on the beach by Jolly Roger and headed into town. We made are way into the tavern that also doubles as an inn. "How about we get a bite to eat then rest?" Gallows asked as a grin quickly covered his face. "It wouldn't just be a bite to eat from you." Jet quickly growled. They slowly started toward a table to sit down. "…you coming Sara?" Clive asked as he looked toward me.

"No…" I whispered as I shook my head a bit. Clive looked puzzled toward me. "I'm not really Hungary so…I'll just going to go ahead and lay down." I said as I hurried into one of the rooms we rented for today. "Alright…" I heard Clive say as I closed the door to the room behind me. I felt to sick to my stomach to feel Hungary. "Raftina?" I asked the air. But no answer came. I called out a bit louder this time. "Raftina?" I asked again. "Yes, young shaman?" A woman voice asked. "…I need to know about a gem." I whispered. "A gem why would I know anything about a gem?" Raftina asked sounding a bit puzzled. "This gem goes by the name of the teardrop." I said as I looked toward the ghost shape of the guardian of love.

I look of fear and worry quickly took over Raftina's face. "T-the teardrop? Where in the world did you hear about it?" Raftina asked. "Fila del Fia." I answered her. "I see…the fallen city. I had no idea the data could still be found there." Raftina whispered to her self. "Then…you do know what the teardrop is?" I asked. "Yes, of course I do. But…you shouldn't go near that gem. That gem will only surround you in darkness." Raftina said as she shook her head a bit. "Surround me in darkness? How? I thought it was a gem of unbelievable power." I said as I watched Raftina close her eyes. "It is. That's why…it should never fall into the hands of humans or demons. Long ago…demons did misuse its power. And then the darkness about took over filgaia." Raftina looked as if she didn't want to think about the past.

"…so that gem…what is it for then? You said no one should have it right?" I asked. "Yes, that's right. The teardrop is a very special gem. A gem that planet made it's self. I guess in a way you could say…it's made from the planet's life it's self." Raftina said as she opened her eyes as she stared toward me. It was too unbelievable. The teardrop…was the planet's power locked into a gem? "A long time ago….the gem was in trusted in a family to protect it. But after the last one of that families…passed away. We sealed away the teardrop from the world. So…it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands again." Raftina whispered quietly. It was so hard to believe a small gem could hold so much power. "…Raftina…where is the teardrop now?" I asked. "…I cannot tell you. As I said before…you cannot touch that gem! This isn't a warning Shaman…if you touch the teardrop your seal will…!" Raftina started to say but quickly covered her mouth. "…my seal? What are you talking about?" I asked as I looked puzzled toward Raftina. "N-nothing…I-I could go." Raftina said as she disappeared quickly before my eyes.

"Raftina wait!" I yelled. But it was far too late. She was gone. But…what in the world had she been talking about? I have a seal? Raftina….knew something about me; something she couldn't tell me. But if I really have a seal on me…wouldn't I have seen it by now? It wasn't like a had a mark over my stomach or anything. So…where was this seal Raftina spoke of? But…why would I have a seal on me to begin with? Had something been sealed away when I was very little? Could that be the reason for why I couldn't remember so much? Who knows…? Maybe I'm thinking too much into this. I really need to clear my mind. Maybe some rest is the best thing for me now.

"…You about gave her too much information Raftina." Luceid spoke up as he watched the young shaman sleeping on a bed. "Yes…I don't know why I slipped out so much information." Raftina whispered back to Luceid. "…It's a good thing. She didn't understand what you started to say about the seal." Luceid said as he shook his head a bit. "How could she understand? She has no idea…of the power sealed away. The person who has the memory of when her powers when out of control before…hasn't awaken." Raftina whispered with a look of fear in her eyes. "Yes, that's true. It was no wonder…that I picked that boy. That silver hair boy. He is the son of Filgaia." Luceid said as he looked toward Raftina. "Yes and the young shaman is the daughter of filgaia, fate sure plays a hand…doesn't it? Before even the son of filgaia was born…they ended up being connected to one another." Raftina found it hard believe it; even if the truth was right before them.

"Have you made contact with…him yet, Luceid?" Raftina asked. "I have tried but…my voice isn't getting heard by him. Maybe…his desire is too strong to hear anything beside his own wants." Luceid said starting to have second thoughts about picking him as his medium wearer. "Having second thoughts?" Raftina asked. "You could say that. But in the end…he will still need my power." Luceid whispered as he heard foot steps coming toward the bedroom. "Speaking of the devil…It appears to be time to leave." Luceid said as Raftina nodded toward him. The two quickly disappeared as the door to the bed room slowly opened up.

Jets quickly glared around the room feeling confused quickly take him over. "…was something in here with Sara?" Jet asked him self. But he saw nothing but a sleeping girl in one of the beds. "Maybe…I have finally gone crazy." Jet whispered to him self. No one was in here aside from Sara…so why did he have this weird feeling? He couldn't place this feeling. What was behind it? And why did he feel this way?

"Bloody hell…I don't need this." Jet growled to him self. He didn't need or want to worry about anything more. So much was going on as it was. It was starting to give him a headache. Jet felt a shape pain at his right side. Jet quickly took the medium of desire out of his jacket. Was…? Was it glowing? Jet wondered as he stared down at the medium of Luceid's. It was glowing. …But for what reason? "L-Luceid?" Jet asked in a whisper. "It's about time you heard my voice, boy." A voice quickly said back from within the room.

Jet slowly looked behind him to see a ghost-like self of the guardian lord of Desire, Luceid. "Don't do that!" Jet yelled as he stepped away from the purple wolf a bit. "I apology but It can't be helped. Jet enduro…I need to speak with you." Luceid said as he eyed the silver hair boy. "Me?" Jet asked feeling puzzled. "No, that chair over there. Of course you! You're the only one named Jet enduro in this room right?" Luceid asked. Jet slowly nodded toward the guardian; but at the same time he couldn't help but wonder why Luceid needed to speak with him about.

"Jet enduro…medium wearer of mine; Please listen closely to what I am about to say." Luceid started to say. Jet felt him self slowly nod toward Luceid. "Soon…a time will come when you will have to battle one. One you care for more then anything in this world of filgaia. When that time comes…you much choose!" Luceid yelled toward him. "Choose…what?" Jet asked. "You much choose two things. Would you kill this person to save filgaia? Or would you choose to save this person over filgaia?" Luceid said. "How the hell could I choose something like that?!" Jet quickly asked as he yelled toward Luceid. "And…" Luceid started to say again. "And…what?" Jet asked. "And what would you listen too? Too make that chose for you? Your brain or your heart?" Luceid asked as he watched the silver hair boy reaction. "…My brain or my heart?" Jet asked him self in a whisper. "What the hell does it have to do with anything?! And why the hell do I have to make a choose like this?!" Jet asked as he yelled toward Luceid.

Luceid slowly nodded to him self. He had reacted just as he thought he would. But this matter was out of jet's hands. He would be the only one who could save her with the time comes, he thought. "Are you going to freaky answer me?!" Jet asked as he quickly yelled toward Luceid again. "Jet…you need to claim down a bit." Luceid quickly said claim. "Claim down?! How the hell can I? When you want me to make a chose like that in the neat future?!" Jet asked. "It's not that I want you too. It's more so…you have too." Luceid said as he shook his head a bit. "…I have too…what the hell does that mean?" Jet asked. "Because of you're connect to her…this is something you have to do. You can't stop it." Luceid said as he eyed the silver hair boy.

"Because of my connect to her? Wait…are you talking about Sara?" Jet asked. Luceid kept silent and didn't answer him. "Damnit Luceid! Answer me! Then maybe I can freaky stop it from happening!" Jet yelled. "You can't. You can't stop things from happening. Everything happens for a reason. No one can stop it, not even that person. But…the chose you make later on could save her." Luceid said as he slowly started to disappear. "Wait damnit! I'm not done with you!" Jet quickly yelled toward the guardian that was slowly disappearing. "This is all the time I have right now. And I cannot give you anymore information. I have done all I can. I leave the rest in your hands, son of Filgaia." Luceid said before disappearing all the way.

"S-Son of filgaia…?" I asked my self feeling a shocked look take over my face. "Why the hell did the guardian of desire…call me that?" I asked my self as I slowly looked toward Sara. "…We have a connect…but what kind?" I asked out loud. Even if I wouldn't get answer. She was starting to move around a lot in her sleep. Was she? Was she about to wake up? I couldn't help but wonder.

"Is…someone in here?" Sara's sleepy voice asked. I saw her slowly sit up and start to rube her eyes a bit. "Y-yes…" I somehow got out of my mouth. Why the hell was I acting nervous again?! "…Jet?" I heard her ask again. "Yeah, it's me. I'm just going to hit the hay soon." I said as I made my hay over to one of the beds. She didn't say anything back as I climbed into one of the beds and laid down on it. "Jet…?" I heard her ask again. "What…?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed. "…Something going to happen soon." She started to say. My eyes quickly snapped toward her. Happen soon? I wondered. "I have a bad feeling I can't place. Whatever will happen…can't be stopped I'm sure of that. So…we need to be ready for anything alright?" She asked me. I found my self slowly nodding toward her.

Something going to happen soon; don't tell me…this means that something will happen to her soon. If it is that…I will have to choose then. I will have to make a choose. A choose of saving her or the planet.


	31. It's a trap!

This chapter maybe a bit, I been feeling a bit under the weather lately. So I keep putting off, finishing writing the chapter. But finally got it done the other day. So I typed it up as soon as I had the energy to do so. So here you guys go, see-ya again next month.

**Chapter 31: It's a trap!**

Jet had a shock look quickly take over his face. Why did he have that look? Was it because of what I said? "Jet?" I asked as I waved a hand toward him. He didn't react at all. Was he deep in thought or something? I would try to call out to him again. "Jet!" I quickly yelled toward him. "W-what?" Jet quickly asked as he looked a bit started. "…what with you? Didn't you hear me?" I asked as I gave him a weird look. "N-No…I guess I didn't…" jet said as he quickly rolled on his side to face away from me.

He was acting weird. Even for him. Well more then normal that was. "…Is something the matter?" I asked him as I watched him. He was making me worry. "N-no. It's nothing…we should get some rest. Then ask around for information about the Gem called the Teardrop." Jet said. But he sounded like he just wanted to change the subject. But…at the same time he was right. We needed to rest up for now. "Yeah, your right…night then, jet." I whispered to him as I felt my eyes slowly close again. "Yeah…night." I heard jet's voice whisper back.

"Maybe…not even all the mediums together can help save….Filgaia." A woman voice spoke up. But…who's voice was that? Jet wondered. Was? Was he dreaming? "Yeah…that power together can break into the darkness. But…it alone can't save Filgaia or…the little princess." A man's voice said this time. "Who's there?!" Jet quickly yelled. But only silent answered him. And everywhere he looked; he saw darkness around him. "…Where is this?" Jet slowly asked him self. "So…you finally made it here, other child of Filgaia." A deep voice spoke up from behind him.

Jet quickly turned around to find the blue armor knight, called Siegfried holding the dark spear at his side. "S-Siegfried?" Jet asked out loud as he quickly took his arms into his hands. "Why do you sound so surprise to see me?" Siegfried asked as he questioned the silver hair boy. "When…I have been waiting for you. After all…I took something from you. Something that…you have always desired." Siegfried said as a smile came across his face. Someone…was in this dark room aside from Siegfried. But it was too dark to tell who was with him. Was? Was it Lee halt? No…this person wasn't that tall. It…It looked like a woman? Jet thought as he stood ready for anything.

"Princess…Do not keep are Guest waiting." Siegfried voice said as he looked toward the person behind. The person slowly nodded and slowly stepped up to Siegfried's side. Jet slowly stood back a bit as he saw who the woman was now. "S-Sara?" Jet asked out of fear. She stared toward him blankety. She didn't say a word. "No need to look so surprised. The Princess was born to be used as a weapon for me. She is a weapon without thoughts, feelings or a will of her own now." Siegfried nodded toward Sara. She slowly nodded as she pointed her Arms toward Jet.

"Sara, Damnit! Snap out of it! It's me!" Jet quickly yelled toward her. "Me?...No I am me. But…who are you?" Sara asked sounding unsure. Jet felt as if a bullet had gone into his heart. She…didn't know him? What in the world had Siegfried done to her? "Her memories…?!" Jet asked. "Are gone. Everything is gone. All she knows now is her name as well as mine." Siegfried said as he slowly opened his mouth again. "Kill him, Princess." Siegfried whispered loud as he eyed the silver hair boy. "Yes." She answered as she fried a shot toward the silver hair boy.

Jet quickly awoke from his dream. No…maybe he should have thought of it as a nightmare? He quickly looked around the room. It was the inn in Jolly Roger. That's right, he thought as he felt sweat roll down his face. They had stopped here to rest. But…he had another nightmare. A different one…from the one he had before. "Siegfried called Sara…Princess? Well…that is what her name means…but…" Jet whispered to him self as he eyed the sleeping girl on the other bed. "…She pointed her arms at me, in that nightmare." Jet whispered to him self. "A…born weapon?" Jet questioned him self. He quickly shook his head. She wasn't a weapon. She was…no she is a human. He told him self. He slowly nodded to him self. He knew he was right. But even so…what was the meaning behind that nightmare? He couldn't help but wonder.

He had no idea; if it even had a meaning to start with. Thinking about it wasn't helping him right now. He stared toward the clock. IT was about ten clock at night. It was hard to believe it was that late. Even if he could see the moon out from the windows in the room. He slowly lay back down on his bed. And before long his eyes grow heavy and slowly they closed.

"I'm surprised you showed him that." Raftina spoke up. "…I only showed him that as a warning." Luceid quickly said. "But…will he understand your warning?" Raftina asked him. "More then likely no." Luceid said looking a bit annoyed. "…True. Your right. He will not understand it. But…it isn't far away from that dream to become real." Raftina pointed out. "I know…that why I wanted to warn him; ahead of time. But even with that warning…" Lucied started to finish saying. "It will truly be heart breaking for that boy, to see the Shaman fighting against him." Raftina whispered as she shook her head a bit. "Yeah…it will be. But something can't be changed from happening." Luceid whispered as Raftina nodded toward him. "Yeah…that's right." Raftina whispered as the two slowly started to disappear.

And soon morning came. How can I tell its morning you ask? Well…I always hear the something each morning. That something being…her. "Get up, Get up!" Virginia quickly yelled. Yep, Virginia being her loud annoying self. "Hell no! And get away from me, big mouth!" I quickly yelled toward her as I opened an eye to glare at her. Then an idea hit me. "Go wake up, Sara and leave me the hell alone…" I said as I pulled the blanket over my head. "Don't need too. She is awake and in the tavern with Clive." Virginia quickly told me.

I was surprised to hear that. Normally she was the last one up. I felt both of my eyes quickly open. Speaking of her…what the hell was that dream about last night? I wondered. In that dream…she didn't remember me and…she shot at me. What the hell…could it mean? I quickly came out of my thoughts as I felt a pillow hit me. "…Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?!" I yelled toward Virginia as I quickly sat up. "Because that wouldn't be any fun!" Virginia said with a smile across her face. "Fun? It's fun to bug the hell out of me?" I asked as I glared toward her. "Yep!" She quickly said. I slowly shook my head a bit to my self. This was Virginia after all. "…Get the hell out so I can get dress." I whispered to her with a sigh.

"Okay, mission getting jet up is complete then!" Virginia yelled as she held a hand up into the air. What the hell…is she doing now? I wondered as I gave her a weird look. She kept, standing there like that. What the hell is wrong with her? Really…what is?! "…Shouldn't you be getting the hell out by now?" I asked as I glared toward her again. "Alright…! Alright! I'm leaving! Happy now?!" Virginia asked as she sticks her tongue out toward me before she left. "Yes…" I whispered to my self after she left.

Clive smiled a bit as placed his coffee cup on the table. "Its sounds like Virginia woke Jet." Clive said with a smile. "Yep…" I whispered as I took a drink from the cup in front of me. "I guess we will hit the road soon." Gallows said with a yawn. "Indeed, we will…especially with that rumor that flying around in Claiborne." Clive said as he picked up his cup again. "Is it about the rumor at the tower close by Claiborne…some gem is at the top?" I asked. Clive slowly nodded toward me. "Ya, think this Gem could be the Teardrop?" Gallows asked. "I don't know. We can't get very much information on what gem it is in Jolly Roger. We will need to head for Claiborne to get more information and to check it out." Clive pointed out. "And that's what we will do!" Virginia spoke up. The three of us turned to look toward her. "We can't take any changes of it really being the teardrop. Because if it really is…" Virginia started to finish saying. "They will be after it." Jet finished for her as he entered the tavern. "True, better be safe then sorry." Gallows whispered to him self.

"Well…let's go…" Virginia said as she made her way out of the tavern and we slowly followed after her. Then we made are way out of town and toward the sand craft.

At the demon's base.

"It matter not…what we do. We just don't have unlimited energy needed to get it online." Melody spoke up. "Unlimited energy?" Siegfried asked him self. "What is it, my lord?" Lee halt asked him. "There is a way….to get it online. But to do so…we need to find the unlimited Gem." Siegfried spoke up. "The unlimited Gem?" Malik asked. "It goes by another name** The Teardrop**. It's a legend Gem with unlimited energy. In the past humans used the gem to Aid the guardians. But…where this Gem is now…I do not know." Siegfried said as he slowly shook his head. "Teardrop? Haven't we heard that name somewhere before?" Malik asked Melody and Lee halt. "We have." Melody whispered back to Malik. "…It something we sealed within her. It's located is sealed within her. To think we would need her again." Lee halt said as he grinned a bit.

"Then you can find the Teardrop?" Siegfried asked. "Yes, that will not be a problem. We only have to bring her here so we can find it's located that's information sealed within her." Malik said as he nodded toward Melody. "Yes, but we have be careful when we break the seal. Or…her sealed up power could go out of control again." Lee halt said with a laugh. "I do not care…just bring her here. We need the teardrop…nothing matters beside that." Lee halt said as he quickly left the room. "…To catch a little mice you have to place the cheese first. And the cheese has been put in place." Malik said with a smile across his face. "We play the waiting game…to catch are little mice." Melody whispered as her self and Malik disappeared from the room. "…little mice? Hehe….no. She is the true owner of the Teardrop. So…we really should be called you…Princess shouldn't we…Lady?" Lee halt asked the air with a laugh as he disappeared as well.

A bit later we're all on the sand craft and Clive took control of the wheel and headed toward little twister. That was the closest beach for us to walk to Claiborne. Aside from the fact we would have to use are horses to jump over a break in the land. But it would be a half of hour before we even get to the beach. So…there was time to rest for the time being. Virginia and Gallows we're speaking with Clive; about what I don't know. I wasn't really listening. I couldn't help but wonder if the Teardrop could really be in the tower close by Claiborne.

More then likely not; but it still has to be checked out. Just to be sure. From the second we got on the sand craft Jet had a worried look across his face. Was something on his mind? "Jet?" I asked as I looked over toward the silver hair boy. "Huh…? What?" He asked looking lost toward me. "Is something, the matter? You look worried about something." I asked as I watched him. He slowly shook his head a bit as he looked away from me. "No…nothing the matter." Jet whispered back to me. Maybe…I had been wrong then. Maybe…but that look that had been on his face. It didn't look like….he was deep in thought look.

Something was the matter. But this was a something he couldn't tell her. What would she think? If he told her of that dream he had? Nothing good. So he would just keep it to him self. He him self didn't even understand the dream. Was there…meaning behind that dream? He had no idea. And for now…it would stay that way.

Soon after that we landed on the beach close by little twister and made are way out of the sand craft. "Well no reason to wait…might as well call for the horses now, right?" Clive asked as he looked toward Virginia. "Yeah." Virginia said as she pulled out a whistle from her pocket. Then she quickly boos into the whistle. As quickly as she did that are four horses appeared before us. Makes you wonder how they got here that quickly. We slowly climbed into the horses and Virginia nodded to her self. "Alright, let's head north over the break in the land then over to Claiborne for information on that tower!" Virginia yelled to all of us. "Sounds like a plan leader!" Gallows yelled back to her. And soon the horses started running they're way north. It wouldn't be very long before we hit Claiborne at this speed. Maybe fifteen minutes if even that long.

But for some reason…the ride was pretty silent. Something was felt in the air. Something would happen soon. I had that feeling that wouldn't leave me be. "Sara…?" I heard Jet's voice ask out of no where. "Yes, jet?" I asked as I looked toward the silver hair boy. "…Did you have any dreams last night?" He asked as he looked away from me. "…No I don't believe so. But why do you ask?" It wasn't like Jet to just ask something like this. So was something bugging him? "No…reason forget I asked." Jet quickly said as he started to hide his face in his scarf. Yes…something was bugging him. But he would keep it to him self. Whatever that something was…that is.

Soon the horses jumped over the break in the land. Then we headed northeast where we found the town of Claiborne and we made are way inside. "Well the rumor was coming from here right?" Gallows asked. "That what the owner of the tavern in Jolly Roger told us, so let's all go search around the town." Clive said as he nodded toward Virginia. "Yeah, in an hour we will meet back in the tavern to tell each other of are finds, so let's head out." Virginia said. Soon Clive, Gallows and Virginia when to speak with some villagers; jet hadn't moved from the second we entered town. He was starting to worry me. "…Are you alright, Jet?" I asked as I waved a hand in front of his face. He quickly snapped out of it as he looked toward me. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just have something on my mind that's all." He whispered as he started to slowly walk away from me.

He was acting weird. Well weirder then normal that is. He didn't say another word as he quickly entered the tavern. He sure isn't acting like him self today. Oh well…It isn't my problem. I when and entered the Arms' store. Sometimes the Arms store had the best information so I would try here first. "Howdy, how can I be of Service?" A man behind the counter by the name of Otto asked as Soon as I entered. "Well…I heard a rumor about a tower close by…Claiborne." I started to say. Otto quickly let out a sigh. "I don't know who's spreading this rumor but an **abandoned tower **nearly supposedly contains some **Treasure**." Otto said as he shook his head a bit. "So you know where this tower is?" I asked him. He slowly nodded toward me. "It's a tower erected generations ago, located northwest of here. I kinda doubt there'll be anything of Valve in there but…you betta hurry, just in case this rumor is true." Otto was right. Who knew how many other drifters heard about this rumor. But I still had one more question. "What is the treasure…you spoke of?" I asked. "I couldn't really tell you but…it's supposedly something really useful and rare. I'd be after it my self if it was an ARM or something." Otto finished saying. I then thanked him for the information then slowly made my way out of the Arms store. "I guess…I'll head to the tavern and wait for the others…" I whispered to my self.

The Tavern wasn't very far. It was right in the middle of town. And it was hard to miss it; the inn also in the top of the tavern. Soon I made my way into the Tavern and pushed the door opened as I did enter. Soon after I entered I saw Clive and Jet sitting at a table in the Tavern. I slowly made my way over toward them. "Well…your back I see." Clive said as he smiled toward me. "Yeah, and I found out what we needed to know…" I started to say. "That's good. I didn't find out anything about the tower. But you might as well wait to tell. Gallows and Virginia haven't returned so far." Clive pointed out. I slowly nodded to him and sat down at the table. "Have you been here very long?" I asked Clive. "No, maybe five minutes if even that." Clive answered me as he took a drink from his cup. "But…I have seen…the trouble look on jet's face for some time now." Clive said as he eyed the boy.

"I don't what you're talking about." Jet quickly said as he glared toward Clive. "It isn't good to lie Jet. Or to keep things locked up inside. If you keep them bottle dup as you are now…they could come out in a way you wished they haven't." Clive said as he stared toward the silver hair boy. "Are you warning me or telling me that will happen?" Jet asked Clive as he kept on glaring toward him. "I guess…a little of both." Clive said as he smiled toward Jet.

I felt like I had missed something as I watched the two of them. Jet slowly stops glaring toward Clive as he started to look toward me. Could Clive have been speaking of two different things at the same time? I couldn't help but wonder as I gave Jet a confused look. His face turned a bit red as he slowly turned away from me. Was he angry about something now? Who knows…Jet has an angry problem sometimes. But more so…that comes up with Gallows more then anyone. And sometimes Virginia as well. "No reason to worry, Sara." Clive's voice spoke up. I slowly looked toward Clive. "I'm not worried…but he isn't angry is he?" I asked feeling worried of seeing his angry side again. "Angry? Oh no…he isn't angry at all." Clive said with a smile. "Clive…shut up." Jet quickly yelled toward him. "Well…maybe he is a little now." Clive said as some sweat rolled down his face.

If he haven't been angry before…I wonder why his face had been red. I had no idea…why his face would be red then. But…I didn't get much time to think about it. Soon Virginia and Gallows entered the tavern together. "…Why were you even hitting on that woman?! You when to find out information about the tower close to town! Not to pick up women!" Virginia quickly yelled at Gallows. "Well…I saw her walking around and I thought hey I could ask her!" Gallows cried as he waved his hands in front of him self. "Oh please…you we're just after her! Getting information on the tower never even cross your mind!" Virginia yelled again. Virginia had hit the line head on. And it was so easy to tell she was right. After Virginia finished yelling at Gallows some more she hurried over to the table we're sitting at. Gallows followed slowly behind her.

"I'm guessing from the sound of it, you two didn't find out anything as well." Clive said as he looked toward the two. "Yep, nothing." Virginia spoke up for the two of them. "Well I guess…you should go ahead and tell what you heard then. Sara." Clive said as he nodded toward me. I when headed and told them what the Arms store owner told me; "Northwest of here? It isn't very far then…" Virginia whispered to her self. "And we have no idea…what is really at the top of the tower…" Jet added in. "Well…we will just have to go check it out then!" Gallows said with a grin across his face. Why the hell was he grinning? I don't know…but it's never a good thing when Gallows Grins. "Well let's head out then!" Virginia said as we nodded toward her and made are way out of the tavern. Then we left the town of Claiborne. We got back into are horses and started on are way northwest from town where the tower should be. And soon we did find the tower. The tower called **Caging tower**; then we made are way inside.

"I'm sure this place has seen better days." Gallows said as soon as we entered. A lot of the place looked like it was falling apart. "Yes, it sure looks that way…Sara do you sense anything?" Virginia asked. "The demons aren't here so far…" I started to say. "Well…that's good news." Clive quickly said. "But…it's appears someone got here ahead of us." I finished saying. "Other drifters?" Jet asked. "I don't know…I can't tell." I whispered quiet. "Who ever is ahead of us only means one thing! We have to hurry into the top then!" Virginia yelled. We slowly nodded toward Virginia as we made are way north up some stairs and into a door ahead of us. In this room we just made are way up some stairs and entered a door at the top. In this room a weird machine made bubbles all around the room. Clive when ahead and carefully made his way by the bubbles and to the machine then he placed a bomb beside the machine and soon the bubbles disappeared when the machine was destroyed. Clive then nodded toward us; as we made are way to meet up with Clive.

But something about this tower didn't add up. Wasn't this tower…abandoned? Then why was there a machine like that bubble one still working? Had something restarted machines in this tower? Soon we met Clive by the door and we made are way inside. In the next room we headed up some more stairs and entered a door at the top. In this room they're were four cells; but I wonder why they would have cells in a place like this. We just continued north into a door ahead of us. Again we headed up some more stairs and entered the door at the top.

We found more of those bubbles in this room and we could see jump pads around the room. Clive nodded to Jet as they made they're way north to the first jump pad. He then put on his Radical Sneakers and hopped up a level and him self and Clive careful hoped down the other side missing the bubbles and Jet then hoped on another Jump pad and hope up close to a locked door. Clive and him headed a bit west to where they found another machine. Clive when ahead and placed a bomb beside the machine and destroyed it. And soon the bubbles around the room disappeared and the door unlocked. Clive nodded toward the three of us and we started over to meet them.

"These machines shouldn't be running…" Jet whispered to him self. "Unless…someone started them up again; someone is pulling things from the shadows it looks like." Clive whispered to Jet. "But…Sara didn't sense anything…but…" Jet whispered as he watched the three getting closer to them. "They maybe hiding them've selves so she can't sense them. I wouldn't be too surprised if we find Lee halt and the others at the top." Clive said as he smiled toward Virginia and the others. "Yeah…I wouldn't be surprised as well…" Jet whispered to him self. The dream he had still…haunted him. But for now…he would just have to forget about it. He had other things to deal with right now.

Soon we entered the now open door. In this room we headed up some more stairs and entered a door at the top. But as we entered this room…we found out who the other drifters we're; Maya and her team! "I knew someone was following me, but I didn't expect it to be you. Humph…It's gonna be one of those days…" Maya said as she shook her head a bit. "Maya…don't tell me you're after the Teardrop, too…" Virginia spoke up. "Of course, that's about the only reason anyone would come to this depressing tower." Maya answered with a smile across her face. "Maya, listen to me! There are people out there who want to use the Teardrop to transform Filgaia into an uninhabitable planet!" Virginia quickly yelled toward Maya. "How Terrible!" Maya yelled as she covered her mouth. "That's why we have to get a hold of the Teardrop before anyone else!" Virginia cried. "I see…" Maya whispered as she looked like she was thinking on the matter. "I'm glad you understand!" Virginia said with a smile across her face. "I understand perfect! You and I are destined to fight over the Teardrop!" Maya quickly yelled.

I slowly shook my head a bit. I should have known it was going to come to this. We all stood back a bit as Maya and her team came toward us. "No, no, no! You don't get it at all!" Virginia yelled to Maya. "According to your logic, it wouldn't matter if I get a hold of the Teardrop. You're probably just coaxing me to help you find it!" Maya yelled back toward Virginia. "That's not true!" Virginia cried. "Save your breath! Here we go!" Maya yelled.

They first took out Todd with Gatlings then Shady. Next they when after Alfred then finally after that they took Maya out. "Not bad…I knew you had it in you. But no more fun and games. Have a taste of the latest pick from **Maya's book **of the month club!" Maya yelled as she pulled out a book. Jet slowly shook his head a bit. "Enough is enough!" Virginia yelled. Maya looked confused toward Virginia. "I didn't come here to fight you, or to take the Teardrop for my self!" Virginia yelled. "Then, why are you here?" Maya asked. "That's what I've been…" Virginia started to say. "What? For the planet? For the people? For Justice?" Maya asked as she steps up toward Virginia. "Y-Yes…" Virginia whispered as she looked toward the floor. "You're so naïve! I can't believe you're doing this for such vague reasons! Think about it. Justice can easily be overruled depending on how you look at it. You're not going to reach anyone's heart with that! You're just doing this for your own Satisfaction!" Maya yelled. But as she finished yelling Virginia tried to slap her. But Maya's hand stopped her in time. "I told you, you can't reach." Maya whispered to Virginia. Virginia quickly pushed Maya's hand aside and touched her cheek. "Yes, I can." Virginia said with a smile across her face. "I don't expect to reach anyone's heart from the get go. But I do believe I can reach people someday…that's what keeps me going. Just like you…" Virginia said as she nodded to her self.

"Fine…you win." Maya said as she quickly looked away from Virginia. "Thanks, Maya…" Virginia said. I slowly shook my head as I watched the two of them. "Well then, let's get moving. I'll continue our conversation once we find the Teardrop." Maya said as she faced toward her team. It looked like we would be teamed up with Maya and her team for a little bit again. Maya and Virginia took the lead and started to lead the way to the door ahead of us. "It looks like we will be working together again." Alfred said to me. "Yes, its looks that way." I said as I watched the two girls leading the way. "I wish they would get along better…" I whispered quietly. "I'm sorry…Sis has always been like this…" Alfred said with a sigh. "You don't have to apology…it's not your fault so don't worry about things that are out of your hands alright?" I said as I smiled toward Alfred. "Y-Yes…" Alfred whispered as he rubbed the back of his head.

Why did I feel like someone was glaring toward me? I slowly looked over toward my left to find Jet there. How long had he been there…I wondered. Was…he glaring at Alfred? "…Is something the matter, Jet?" I asked as I gave him a weird look. "No…" He quickly growled as he looked away. "…oh, Jet I had no idea!" Alfred spoke up. My self and Jet quickly looked over to the blonde hair boy. "What the hell…are you talking about?" Jet asked as he glared toward the blonde hair boy again. "It no wonder…you we're glaring at me. It's because you have feelings for…" Alfred started to finish saying. "Whatever the hell you're thinking, you're dead wrong! So don't you dare finish that!" Jet quickly said before Alfred could finish what he had been saying. "If you say so, Jet." Alfred said as he smiled toward him. Did…I miss something? What were these two even talking about? I have no idea and jus thinking about it…made me feel lost.

Clive with Gallows, Todd and Shady we're walking close behind us. "They make some Pair." Todd spoke up. "Indeed, they do." Clive said as he smiled to him self. "He also appears close to the age young master Alfred is." Todd added in. Clive slowly shrugged to him self. "He could be…but who knows." Clive said as he shook his head a bit. "He doesn't know his age?" Shady asked. "That he doesn't…but." Gallows grinned a bit as he looked toward the three walking ahead of them.

"Feelings for what?" Sara spoke up looking lost toward the two boys. "N-Nothing!!" Jet quickly said as he quickly looked away from the young girl. "He sure acts like a teenager." Gallows said with a small laugh. "That he does, especially around someone." Clive said in a whisper with a smile across his face.

Soon after that we headed inside the door way. In the next room we headed up some stairs and entered a door at the top. We found more bubbles in this room. Clive nodded toward Jet. Jet slowly nodded back to him. But Clive stopped him from following when he saw grappling hooks thing son the ceiling. Clive found one northwest from where we entered. He used his Grappling hook to cling into it and then drop onto a small platform with a small machine on it. Then Clive placed a bomb by the small machine and soon the bubbles disappeared from the room. Then the door north of us opened. We met Clive at the door and made are way inside. In this room we headed up some more stairs and entered the door at the top.

We found more bubbles in this room with a lot of Jump pads. Jet when and stood on the second pad and Clive followed after him. And they headed west then he headed into the next jump pad behind him. They headed west again. Soon they could see the small machine a bit north of them. Clive headed north and placed a bomb beside the machine. Soon the bubbles disappeared from the room and we met Clive and Jet over by the open door; then we made are way inside.

We headed up some more stairs in this room and entered a door at the top. We found are selves at the top of the tower in the next room. We saw a Gem floating in the middle of the platform. Something looked too easy about this. "So, that's the teardrop?" Virginia asked as she stared toward the floating Gem. Virginia started toward it but Maya stopped her. "Wait…it's better to take in its **Beauty** first, before rushing the job." Maya said with a small across her face. "When held to the light, the Teardrop is said to sparkle a magnificent blue like none other. Shady!" Maya yelled as the flying cat fly into the platform where the Teardrop was. But as Shady grabbed the Gem a barrier surrounded the platform. "Nooooooo! I'm trapped! Let me out! HELP! No more walls, please!" Shady cried.

So…it was put as a trap. "WH-what's going on!?" Virginia asked. "I've heard that my ancestors had something to do wit this…shady's a little **Claustrophobic**." Maya said as she shook her head a bit. "It's usually not this bad, but sometimes he spazzes out likes this. I wonder what happened between him and my Ancestors?" Maya asked her self. "That's not what we were asking…" Gallows spoke up. "Oh…" Maya whispered. "Anyway, the rumor about finding the Teardrop here is just that; A rumor. Misinformation with evil intent, I might add. If not, how do you explain this trap?" Maya asked.

Shady was now running around in a circle in the barrier. "Whaaaaahhhh! No poison gas, please!!!" Shady cried. Maya shook her head a bit then shot three machines around the platform then the barrier disappeared. Gallows and Jet's mouths dropped opened. I slowly shook my head a bit. "Good work, Shady." Maya spoke up with a smile. Maya made her way over to him. He quickly jumped into Alfred's Arms. "Oh well…I guess he doesn't like me anymore." Maya said with a shrug. "So, you came all the way out here knowing it was just a rumor?" Virginia asked her. "A-huh…Although I wasn't one hundred percent sure 'till now." Maya quickly said. "We've conducted a through investigation as to the **exact location **of the Teardrop." Maya told us. "Exact location…? Where's that?" Virginia asked. "You really expect me to tell you? Anyway, we just happened to obtain information about this tower on the way there, so we decided to check it out. Reconfirming all leads before diving into the real thing is the Schrödinger way." Maya said as she nodded to her self.

"We came here because it was closer…" Alfred whispered to him self. "Never show weakness to your opponent…I'm very impressed Milady…" Todd whispered to him self. "You let me get it, knowin' it was a trap!!" Shady whispered to him self. "Then…where's the real Teardrop?" Virginia asked.

"I expected to lure the Werner girls with the false information but what a surprise…" A voice spoke up. I quickly looked around. This…energy is! I ran up to the platform Maya was on and quickly pushed her off it as Melody, Lee halt and Malik appeared around the platform. Todd quickly catches her. "Sara!" Virginia yelled as the three made a barrier surrounding me. "That cage effectors seems to be destroyed…" Melody spoke up. Why…? Why was I having…trouble breathing again? "Not a problem. We shall act as the effectors…" Malik spoke up. "To think…Lady would protect someone…like that Damsel….even in her Condition. No matter…we did catch the little mice after all." Lee halt whispered to him self.

Virginia quickly aimed her Arms toward the three. "No! One false move and lady is dead. What do you think would happen if we extract all the oxygen from this pen?" Lee halt asked. "Perhaps she will gasp for air like a fish out of water?" Melody said with a grin. "No…before that, her internal organs may explode from all the pressure." Malik pointed out. Virginia slowly lowers her Arms. "Now, lady…tell us everything you know about the Teardrop…" Lee halt spoke to me. "…The teardrop?" I asked my self. "…Why would I know anything about the Teardrop? And even if I did…why would I tell the likes of you?!" I asked as I glared toward Lee halt. "Heh heh heh heh…Very well…I expected this to take sometime…you still don't remember it do you?" Lee halt asked me. I could only give him a confused look. "Perhaps a change of scenery will help you feel more at ease. Plus, we should get to know each other better…" Lee halt said with a grin.

The three started to glow and before I knew it…I was teleported somewhere with them. Virginia quickly ran up into the platform. "SARA!" Virginia screamed. "…Why? Why do they need her now?" Virginia asked her self as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. Clive looked to Gallows as the two made they're way up to her. "Leader…you much keep it together for Sara." Clive spoke up. "I-I know that…but…why do they need her now?" Virginia asked. "Who knows? Too much mystery is surrounding her." Gallows spoke up. "That is…indeed true." Clive whispered as he looked back toward Jet. He wasn't moving at all. Clive…had feared this. There was a connect to Sara and Jet. And now…how he would react without her…wouldn't be good.

"Okay, let's be on are way!" Maya spoke up and started to head for the door. Todd, Alfred and Shady didn't move as they watched Maya. "I said let be on are way!" Maya yelled again. "But…Sis…" Alfred whispered. "But what?" Maya asked. "I'm sorry...but Milady I have to agree with young master Alfred on this one." Todd spoke up. "Yes, if it hadn't been for that young lady. You had been taken away and not her." Shady spoke up. "Well…yeah but…" Maya was at a last for words. "God, I can't take it!!! Fine!!" Maya yelled. Virginia and her team quickly looked toward her. "Okay, listen up! And listen well! I guess…I do owe her…for saving me back there! And I hate owing anyone, anything! So for the time being…we are working together! And don't even try to talk me out of it! We are getting her back, from those people as soon as we can got it?!" Maya yelled as she pointed toward Virginia. "Maya!" Virginia said as a small smile came across her face. Maya quickly nodded toward her.

Maya then nodded to her little brother. "Okay, Todd! Which direction did they take her?" Alfred asked him. Todd ran up to a window. "This way, sir! My eyes have never failed me yet!" Todd told him. "Okay, shady! What time is it!?" Alfred asked shady. "My stomach says 3:04 pm. It's past snake time." Shady spoke up. "Based on the sun's coordinated and the current time…she was taken **southeast **of here!" Alfred said as he looked toward Maya. "Good work…Todd! How long did it take for them to disappear!?" Maya asked. "I would say, two to three seconds…" Todd said. "Looks like they flew off with alarming speed…" Alfred whispered to him self.

"Okay, let's hurry! It's far southeast of here. We're going to save Sara!" Virginia yelled as everyone nodded to her.

That dream wasn't just a dream after all. And now…She was in the demons' hands. Maybe…that dream would come true after all.


	32. Princess and the Dragon

Okay, I'm surprised more then anyone, that I ended this chapter on time. I mean .hack GU part2 I was playing and beating and then I got back into Valkyrie Profile 2. So, yeah I didn't think I would finish this chapter in time. But I did, so it all good. But anyways into the chapter for this month.

**Chapter 32: Princess and the Dragon**

Virginia and the others started to leave the top floor of the tower. But my feet wouldn't move an inch. Why did I feel so paralysis then? Soon I heard Clive's voice. "Leader, go on ahead my self and Jet will join you shortly." Clive said claim. "Alright…" I heard Virginia answer him.

Soon after that Virginia and others left the room. Then Clive spoke to me. "Jet?" he asked. "What?!" I heard my self yell. I didn't know, if I was annoyed or how I felt. I just felt so much at one time. "We are leaving." Clive whispered claim to me. "I-I know that!" I quickly yelled back to him. "Then let's go." Clive said as he turned his back to me. "I-I can't…!" I cried quietly.

"…Paralysis?" Clive asked. I slowly nodded. "…I see. But if you truly wish to save her, from the demons. We need to be on are way." Clive was trying to push me on. But…I didn't feel like my self at all. It was…I felt this way when she had been kidnapped in Yggdrasil. As if…something, no a part of me was taken as well. "I do…I do! Want to save her from those bastards more then anything! But…" I quickly cut my self off. "You feel as part of you was taken away right?" Clive asked. I quickly turned to look at him. "How the hell did you know?" I asked as I glared toward him.

"I was going to keep my mouth closed on this subject…but now that I am sure…I guess I should tell you." Clive said as he slowly turned to look toward me. "…tell me…what?" I asked as I eyed Clive. Clive slowly shook his head a bit. "Jet, surely you have seen it. The connect you have with her." Clive pointed out. "I-I don't know…what your talking about." I quickly said. "Very well, play that way if you wish. But…when we're in the path heading toward Yggdrasil; you reacted without any thoughts." Clive said as he eyed me. "…You acted as that…when she got hurt from the monster. But…you couldn't remember what you had done. This isn't a normal reaction Jet." Clive kept on eyeing me.

It was true…I couldn't remember from then. But…so what? But…was Clive getting at something here? "…What are you trying to say…Clive?" I asked as I looked away from him. "Only that your connected to her…not in a normal way. This is something…that's goes over how you feel toward her." I knew Clive was right back then and even more so now. But…I'm getting ahead of my self here. I had no idea then what kind of connect I truly had to her. But little did I know…then that it wouldn't be long before I found out the truth. The truth Werner and the other seven sealed away from my self as well as from Sara.

"Maybe your right…Hell I'm sure you are! But right now, I don't give a crap!" I quickly yelled toward him. Clive didn't say a word to me. "I don't care…what is true right now. I only…" I whispered as I cut my self off. "…Wish to save her?" Clive asked me. I slowly nodded toward his voice. "Then…we should hurry up, and catch up with leader and the others. We do not know what they need her for. But…regardless what it is…" Clive whispered. "I don't care why they need her! They aren't keeping her!" I yelled as I felt my legs quickly hurry toward the door. "…His angry will be higher then normal without her being here. Somehow she was keeping his angry in check as well." Clive whispered to him self as he hurried after the silver hair boy.

**At the Demons' Base…**

"Sire, we have brought the little Princess…" Lee halt spoke up to Siegfried. "Very good. I will be in shortly to see her. Put her on a machine so she doesn't die before then." Siegfried said with a laugh. "It will be done." Lee halt said as he quickly entered the room where Melody and Malik waited with the heavy breathing Princess. "She's not doing too well." Melody whispered. "Well…with her condition…it can't be helped. She can't breathe in this place. The Air in here is like poison to her body." Lee halt said as he entered the room. "Siegfried…orders?" Malik asked looking toward Lee halt. "For now…Lord Siegfried wants the little Princess alive." Lee halt said with a small laugh.

Malik slowly nodded and placed a mask on the little princess' mouth then started up a machine close by. "…Just look at how weak, the so called shaman is." Melody said as she shook her head a bit. "So weak…she has truly fallen so far, it very hard to believe. But…she is her. And her is she. She was the first one we gave life too. Werner did give you the right name after all…didn't he? One who carry the bloodline of the royal family of forgotten Filgaia." Lee halt whispered as a grin came across his face.

"That she is…the royal family of Filgaia…we're the last humans carrying the bloodline of the Shamans." Siegfried voice spoke up. "Sire…" Lee halt whispered. "How is she doing?" Siegfried quickly asked. "As well as she can be in this place." Malik pointed out. "I see…no matter. When can we learn the location of the Teardrop?" Siegfried asked changing the subject. "Very shortly my lord. We first need to break the seal on her memory then we can find the file of it's location we sealed away within her." Melody answered him. "…Then go ahead and break the seal shortly." Siegfried said as he looked toward the three. "That would be a problem…to do that now. The little Princess has to be awake for us to break the seal." Lee halt spoke up.

Then out of no where a loud sound was heard. The four quickly looked toward the Princess lying on the metal bed. "Well…I guess that will not be a problem any longer." Lee halt said with a laugh. "Indeed…but if she pulls her mask off…she will not be able to breath." Siegfried pointed out. But as the Demon lord said that; the four watched her quickly take off the mask. "…You really shouldn't have done that, little Princess." Malik said with a sigh. "Don't tell me…what I can…" Sara quickly yelled as she started to breath heavy. "Stubborn…please put the mask back on. Or your health will become much…." Malik started to say. But before he could finish Sara threw a small piece of paper with writing at him.

"That's…" Siegfried whispered to him self. "…God of boiling hate. I call of your powers before me…!" Sara yelled as the small piece of paper started to glow red. Siegfried shook his head a bit and stood back a little. "Fire!" Sara yelled as a wall of fire surrounded malik. "…Damnit! She's still has this much power left…?!" Malik yelled as he started to fight the spell off. Before long the fire did disappear but it appeared the little princess was missing as well.

"Hehe…she still has that much power…even in her condition." Lee halt said with a laugh. "Yes, it is surprising…she even believe she can get out of here. But…with her condition, she will not get too far." Siegfried said as he nodded to him self. "Your orders, sire?" Lee halt asked. "Do you really need to ask? Go after her and bring her back. As soon as you can…her health will not get any better." Siegfried quickly said. The three nodded and quickly disappeared from the room. "Hehe…run, run as fast as you can little Princess. But…no matter how fast you run…you will not make it out of here a live." Siegfried said with a laugh.

**Some time a bit later…**

Where Am I? That was the one thing I thought when I came too. But soon, when I saw Siegfried and Lee halt staring down toward me; I knew the answer to my own question. This place…covered with metal walls and machines. This place had to be the demons' base! I knew…one thing for sure. I had to leave this place…as soon as I could. I-I couldn't breath here. The air feels so heavy…why the hell? Does the air feel so heavy? It feels painful to me. Just breathing in and out hurts.

Could this be…what they had been talking about…when they said my condition? I couldn't help but wonder…as my legs started to feel weak. Every step I took…felt harder then the last one. Why the hell did…I feel this weak? This tired? What…really was my condition they spoke of?

I slowly stopped in my tracks trying to catch my breath a bit. But it wasn't happening. The more…I breathe in and out. The more painful it felt. "…What is wrong with me?" I asked my self. "So…you finally see something isn't right. But now it's too late, little princess." Melody voice spoke up. I quickly looked in front of my self to see her standing there. "Melody!" I yelled as I stood back a bit. "Is it painful? Just to breath? Your sickness…isn't something humans can get. Only shamans can catch what you now have, little one." Melody said as she started toward me.

"…a sickness only shaman…can get?" I asked not really believing her. "Yes, Shamans are humans with the power to hear the guardians' voices. As well as use they're magic. But also…shamans have been fighting demons on filgaia for a long time now. But because of the shaman's inner actions with the demons…they're energy acts as a poison to the shaman's bodies over time. And slowly but surely…It kills each shamans' body from the inside out." Melody said as she started to get closer and closer. "Then…what I feel now is…" I whispered. "You're starting to feel…your body giving out on you. You can chose not to believe me if you wish. But let me tell you this, I am not lying. And there is no cure. That is how the shaman race, died out after all." Melody said as she shook her head a bit. I wanted to not believe her. But…somewhere inside of my self I knew she wasn't lying. "…I know your not lying. But…why the hell are you and the others after me now?! What the hell do you believe I know?!" I asked yelling toward her. "The Teardrop. We need to find the Teardrop and bring it to Lord Siegfried." Malik spoke up as he appeared beside Melody.

"Teardrop this, and Teardrop that! I don't know anything about that Gem!" I quickly yelled. "So little you know, Princess. You do know a lot about the Teardrop. You have just…forgotten." Lee halt said as he appeared beside Malik. "F-Forgotten?" I asked. "Yes, that's right. Then years ago…at Yggdrasil….you were born. The daughter of Filgaia…half of us called you. A child born to help protect filgaia's future. But then…we didn't know…the dark power…hidden inside of you. A power so strong…we had to seal it away, inside a new arms we're making. The **Ray of Light**…" Lee halt said with a smile across his face. "…A dark power? I should believe a story as that? If I had a power as that…I would know." I quickly said. "No, you wouldn't. Because that memory of your dark power…isn't your memory anymore." Lee halt quickly said. "Not mine anymore? That doesn't even make any sense!" I quickly yelled. "Maybe so. But…it is a true fact. And also the reason why there is a hole in your memory." Melody spoke up.

"…We shouldn't be telling her this. Let alone she's is getting weaker my the minute. We should return her to Lord Siegfried as soon as we can." Malik said looking to Lee halt. "Yes, your right. They're really no point in telling her any of this. She will not have any thoughts of her own, shortly anyways." Lee halt said as he started to grin. What the hell was he going on about now? How could I not have thoughts of my own? It…didn't make any sense! "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked glaring toward Lee halt. "No need to answer her…she wouldn't understand anyways." Malik whispered. "Yes, your right…let's bring her back." Lee halt whispered as some energy started to surround him. I slowly stepped back a bit watching him. What was he planning to do?

"Let god's words flow into energy…to capture the one before me…" Lee halt said as he eyed me. "In prism circle!" Lee halt yelled as he sent some energy toward me. I quickly got ready for the attack but nothing happened. What had he done? I really blinked seeing a barrier around my self. It hadn't been an attack to start with, I started to think. "That's was easier then I thought it would be." Lee halt said as he kept on eyeing me. "…let's head back." Malik whispered, with that we're teleported out of the room and back to the room where Siegfried was waiting.

"Your back I see…" Siegfried said keeping his back to us. "Yes, sire…it took longer then I thought…I'm sorry about that." Lee halt quickly said. "Indeed it did…well it matters not now. Please begin soon." Siegfried quickly said. I couldn't help but wonder what. Begin what? Was what Siegfried speaking of? "Understood." Lee halt whispered as he looked toward me. I knew then…whatever they had been talking about had something to do with me. "Malik…Melody…" Lee halt said as Lee halt stepped toward me. "Yes…" They both quickly answered. The two of them quickly step toward me as well. What the hell were they planning to do to me?

"Let us…break the seal…" Malik said holding his hands out toward me. "Let us…three who made the seal on the daughter of Filgaia, now undo it." Melody said as she held her hands out toward me as well. A seal…? I wondered as my arms at my side started to feel warm. But…I haven't touched my Arms for sometime now. So…why did it feel that way? "The time has come…undo the seal we placed on the ray of light and reawaken…the true daughter of Filgaia!" Lee halt yelled as he held his hands out toward me too.

True…daughter of Filgaia? I wondered as my Arms started to feel like it was burning. This burning…was from the Arms? Then why was the pain killing me? A red symbol appeared on my Arms and started to glow like Fire. A star inside a circle? I wondered. The symbol started to appear all over my skin. "W-What is this!?" I quickly cried as a light surrounded my body. It felt so painful! I couldn't help but cry out in pain. "Well…?" Siegfried voice asked. "We have broken the seal…but it will still be…a little bit. To get the information we need…we have to wait for her thoughts and memories to be sealed away. That what is happening now." Lee halt answered him. My memories…are being!? I thought. Was this a side effect of my dark power…inside of me?

But soon all thoughts left me. And my eyes started to feel haze. And soon I closed my mouth without saying another word. "It is done; her thoughts and memories have been sealed away." Melody said eyeing the little Princess. "Will she answer if we call out to her?" Siegfried asked. "No, she doesn't have any will to answer anymore. She's nothing more then an empty shell of a human now. No…she never was human to start with." Lee halt said as a grin came across his face. "…Should we begin the search…in her data banks now?" Malik asked. "Yes, do so. Search for any information on the Teardrop and being it up on the screen." Lee halt said as he placed a metal machine on the little princess' head.

**Back with the Drifters…**

Soon I found my self outside the sand craft by the town of little twister. The only way to find her was by sand craft. But the more I thought about it…the stronger the fear I had felt. Was…she alright? I couldn't help but wonder. "Jet, come on." Clive quickly yelled to me. And I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. "Okay…okay." I growled to my self. I felt more angry then normal. Was it because she was missing? I slowly took a step toward the sand craft. But as I did…I felt a very strong pain come from my left arm. Why the hell…did it hurt like this?! What the hell was going on?! I cussed to my self under my breath. I looked to my Arm. Was-Was it glowing red?! What the hell did this mean? A red symbol then appeared on my Arm as well. A red star in a circle; "W-what the hell?" I whispered to my self. Then a minute later it disappeared as well as with the pain I had felt. I could only look dumb founded at my Arm. What the hell had just happened? I couldn't help but wonder.

Whatever had happened…it matter not now. I quickly made my way inside the sand craft to find Maya speaking with Virginia. "Don't ya worry! I'm sure we will find her soon! Because they're no way, I am staying in debt to her, too long!" Maya quickly said. "Maya, thank you." Virginia whispered. "Hey, I'm not doing this for you! And don't forget it! I'm doing it for that young lady!" Maya quickly said as some sweat rolled down her face. "Yes…I know. But still…thank you." Virginia said as she rubbed the back of her head. It looked like it had hit Virginia hard as well; when Sara had been taken by the demons. She was her little sister after all.

"Okay, onto other matters. Where should we start search." Maya said changing the subject. "Well Milady, I did have an idea of where to head for some leads." Todd spoke up. "Alright, out with it." Maya said as she turned to Todd. "Why not head to Laxisland?" Todd asked. "That's not a bad idea; that town in the direction of where she was taken." Shady added in. "Alright, Laxisland it is!" Maya yelled. "Laxisland?" Virginia asked. "Don't tell me, you never head of Laxisland…" Maya said as she shook her head toward Virginia.

"Okay…I will not tell you then." Virginia said as she looked away from Maya. "Gees…I can't believe this, Alfred!" Maya yelled to her little brother. "Yes, sis?" Alfred asked. "Tell her about the town of Laxisland." Maya quickly said. "Laxisland is a town in the outer land of the sand ocean. It was believed a long time ago, in a mountain close by Laxisland dragons lived there. So, people who travel to Laxisland are normally dragon hunters or drifters." Alfred said. Maya nodded a bit to her self. "…And how much of that is really true?" Gallows asked. "About none! All that information on Laxisland is all from old rumors. I mean…who would believe dragons are real without seeing one with your own eyes?" Maya asked.

A dragon? I wondered. If there had ever been dragons alive. They wouldn't be alive in today's day and age. "Very true. The real truth has to be seen with ones own eyes. But it isn't a bad idea to go, to Laxisland to see what leads we can find there." Clive spoke up. "Well Laxisland it is then." Virginia said as she nodded toward Clive. "Understood." Clive said as he took the wheel and soon we left the beach by little twister. We headed North pass Jolly roger and around the land. But soon we came up to a big island. This was the island that the town of Laxisland was on. Clive stopped the sand craft on the second beach; then we made are way out of the sand craft and started are way North on the land. And soon we saw the town. The town called Laxisland and made are way inside.

"So this is Laxisland…" Virginia said as soon as we entered the town. "Yep, anyways we will ask around the tavern." Maya said as her team quickly entered the tavern. "Well…that was fast." I said growling to my self. "No…kidding." Virginia whispered. We then made are way around town to ask about leads. We first headed into the Arms store. An old man named Zim was behind the counter. But before Virginia could ask him anything; he spoke up looking to Gallows. "Young sprout…you want take cursed dolls for me? They say being gory death the owner. Please, can you take for me?" Zim asked Gallows. "Well...umm I guess…I…" Gallows started to say. But before gallows could finish the old man handed the dolls over. "They so creepy. Long time I search for new owner. Thank you, thank you." Old man Zim said. Gallows got his tool **Kramer dolls! **"Those dolls under evil curse. Bad! Everybody who owns them so far went die in dragon's lair on **South fire Mountain** burned black and crispy! Each time, dolls when come back here! No can get rid of them! Please! Now that you have dolls, I no want you die! Stay far from **South fire mountain**, I no want you get fried like chicken!" Zim said. With that we left the Arms store.

"…But I don't want to be cursed!" Gallows quickly cried. "It's a bit late for that. You were cursed before you were born." I quickly said as I crossed my arms feeling annoyed. "…What? How dare you…you…little…!" Gallows started to yell toward me. I quickly started to glare toward him. Clive quickly stopped him. "…No Gallows Don't. He's pretty pissed as it is, over things. Do not push him over the line more." Clive whispered to him. "But…he just said!!" Gallows yelled. "I know…but you have to let it go. He can't control him self even more then normal right now." Clive whispered to Gallows. "Grr…lucky little bastard…" Gallows whispered under his breath.

"Uh…why don't we just take the doll to the place, Zim from the Arms store spoke of? Then you will no longer be cursed!" Virginia quickly said. "…but he said the other people didn't live." Gallows said. "All the more reason only gallows should go." I added in. "Your…really pushing it." Gallows aid as he glared toward me. "We don't have time for a side trip, Virginia." I said ignoring Gallows. "Yes, I know that…but it will not take that long. Anyways…it things turn out bad there…we can leave Gallows behind!" Virginia said with a small smile across her face. "That's not funny!" Gallows cried. "Who said I was joking?" Virginia asked. "…Why is everyone picking on me today?" Gallows asked him self.

"So, we are heading to that fire mountain south of here?" Clive asked. "Yep, so let's go!" Virginia yelled hurrying out of town with my self and Clive close behind her. "Don't I get a say in this?" Gallows asked out loud then hurried after them. Soon we left Laxisland and made are way back inside the sand craft. And soon made are way a bit south from Laxisland; soon we saw a huge mountain and got off on the beach we found. We found a mine shaft into the mountain, called **Dragon's Lair**. Then we headed inside.

As we entered we kept on heading left; until we found a tall ladder and climbed up it. Clive then placed a bomb by a weak wall then we headed inside. We didn't find anything in here aside from a hole to the very right of the room. "I wonder if anything down there…" Virginia whispered to her self as she stared down the hole. "Very unlikely…" Clive whispered to her. "But…then how do we get to the top? We have been walking in a circle so—f-far!" Virginia cried as she tripped and fell down the hole. "…oh, I saw that coming…" I sighed to my self. "Virginia!" Gallows yelled down the hole. "Oh…that's weird…I felt on a path under the hole!" Virginia yelled up to us. "…wow, leader appears to be good at finding paths." Clive said with a smile across his face. "…Lucky is more like it." I growled to my self. Soon after that the three of us jumped down the hole where Virginia was waiting.

"Indeed it is the path." Clive said as he looked around. "Yep, and they're a ladder! Let's see how far we can get this way!" Virginia said pointing toward it. "…I don't know why…but I don't have a good feeling about this." I whispered to my self. Soon we made are way up the ladder. We found another weak wall. Clive when ahead and placed a bomb by it. Then we headed inside. Inside this room we headed up another ladder and far west we found another weak wall. Clive placed a bomb beside this wall as well. Then we headed inside.

We headed down a ladder in this room; and headed to the Far East side of this room. Where we found another weak wall; again Clive placed another bomb at this wall. And then we made are way inside. We followed the path a bit west and made are way up a ladder into the next room. We headed straight up another ladder and followed the path before us and entered a door before us. In the next room we dropped down another hole then followed the path north and into a door.

In this room we followed the path and jumped down to a lower path then took a ladder up to the next room. We followed the path a bit north where we found a weak wall. Clive when ahead and placed a bomb by it; then we made are way inside. We followed the path up; as the room started to shake a lot. "…An earthquake?" Clive asked as some of the roof came down. We ran for cover. When the shaking had stop we when back to take a look; with the roof of the tunnel collapse blocking the way. We're trapped in here! "Uh…we're trapped right?" Gallows asked. "Yes, and it's your fault!" I snapped at him. "But…that's!" Gallows started to say. "Well…it's true. We did come here to uncurse you." Virginia added in. "But…but!" Gallows cried.

Clive shook his head a bit. "It can't be helped. We have no way of going back now. We can only go forward now." Clive said with a sigh. With that we started are way up the path again and soon found are selves outside in a big open area. "…What is this? I thought they're would be fire and lave to threw the doll into." Virginia said looking confused. "It more so looks like a nesting ground for some king of monster." Clive said looking around the area. "Clive! That isn't something I wanted to hear!" I quickly yelled to him. "I'm sorry." Clive said with a small laugh.

"…I wonder what these dolls do anyways…" Gallows whispered as he putted the Kramer dolls out. They quickly started to play music. We quickly looked toward Gallows. When the dolls finished playing…we saw something flying in the sky over head. "Could it be!?" Virginia asked. We watched as a huge metal like monster appeared on the huge nesting ground. "**Who dares trespass upon my lair? Is he who calls out my name? One who seeks honor?" **The metal monster asked. "So this is the dragon, Ultimate weapon of Legend." Clive spoke up. Dragon?! That thing was a dragon?! It-It was huge! It had to be 30 stories tall! Or more! "She's made contact with my mind! If I don't watch it she'll crush my soul like a grape!" Gallows cried holding into his left arm. The dragon looked the four of us over. "**Mortals…Tiny Mortals…If my strength thou dost desire, then face my trail thou must!**" The dragon yelled as she came toward us.

"You got to be kidding." I whispered to my self staring up toward the dragon. "I think we can take her!" Gallows yelled; just then he was stepped on. "Couldn't happen to a better person." I said with a grin across my face. "I'm not dead you, jerk!" Gallows yelled to me as the dragon spoke up. "**So, yearn the title of dragon slayer, dost thou? Then, have at thee! Show me thy mettle, and do not hold back!**" The dragon yelled to us. We kept shooting at her and soon she spoke up again. **"Such might from warriors so small! Valiant mortals, I ask thee…what dost thou seek in butchering me? Is it not to be known as a dragon slayer, as so many have tried before thee? Then, the power of infernal dragon's breath thou seekest? Not honor not power…Mortals I know not what thou couldst desire from me. Say what it is, and be done with it!" **The dragon finished saying.

Virginia thought for a second before answering the dragon. "I want something that can only be had if your desires are met." Virginia quickly said. "**Hmm…an odd request. Mortals, dost thou truly claim to know my inclinations?" **The dragon asked her. "Well, you see…I think that my goals and your goals are one and the same." Virginia told the dragon. **"Then answer this, mortals who would know of a dragon's wishes. Can thou give me what I seek?" **The dragon asked again. Virginia slowly nodded to her self. "**What wilt thou give me?" **The dragon asked. "We can't give a dragon anything like honor and power's kind of out of our reach, too!" Virginia told her. **"Then mortals tell me what thou shall give me." **The dragon asked. "Something to quench your thirst."Virginia quickly said. **"Fight me to quench my thirst thou will?" **The dragon asked. "If that's what you really want!" Virginia yelled to her. **"What said thou?**" The dragon asked sounding confused.

"That's not what you're after, no fight could ever satisfy a dragon's desire." Virginia quickly said. **"Then what sayest thou? What quenches a dragon's Thirst?**" The dragon asked. "Peaceful sleep. Powerful dragons get nothing out of fighting and burning things on the battle field. If they did, then you'd be pretty satisfied with all the fighting you've done so far." Virginia pointed out. The dragon didn't know how to reply to her. "I think you just want a world without war, without fighting…so you can get some deep sleep. Isn't that right? You want to stop being you, a dragon that lives just for destruction and chaos. And I…I want to stop forces that seek to devastate our world and make it peaceful again." Virginia finished saying.

"**To gain my strength, mortals had to be stronger than me. What contradiction! But woe be to Mortals…they came and met their fate at my hands. But thou dost seem different. Thou wouldst seek that which I seek, and desire to quench, my thirst. Mortal…tell me thy name." **The dragon said as she looked toward Virginia. "Virginia…Virginia Maxwell!" Virginia said with a smile. **"Virginia…I thank thee for doing what no other hast done. For that, I bestow upon thee this honor. Thou shalt not be known as dragon slayer but as a dragoon. And my wings shall soar through the skies** **together with thee, Virginia."** The dragon said.

With that **Lombardia **joined us. That is the dragon's name. Now…we could fly in the sky. No other humans would see the land from the sky as we did then. So…the side trip wasn't a total lost. Plus, in the end Gallows was still cursed after all.

Okay, Okay…it wasn't a long chapter I'm sorry!! But I promise the next chapter will be longer. And you will learn more about Sara's dark power and how she lost so many memories of her childhood.


	33. Price of the Trade

Okay I started this ahead of time because my sister coming in town soon and I know I wouldn't be doing any work when she gets here. So I needed to get it done ahead of time. We are getting very close now. But I'm sure you guys know that by now. How close to the end we are truly getting. It's very close but I can't say for sure how many more chapters they're will really be. We will just have to wait and see!

**Chapter 33: Price of the Trade**

_All across this threatening sky…_

The wind felt as if it was stronger flying the sky like this, I wonder why that is?

_Full of tales of danger and war…_

This was started to get to me, I thought as I closed my eyes.

_I heard the thunder, a distant thunder, and the wind begins to take form…_

…This wasn't helping at all. It was starting to piss me off. How long…would this keep going on?

_Rushing through, it breaks through the clouds…calling out to time's open door. The scars of history will be a mystery. Spread your wings, it's time to soar!_

"Damnit Virginia, Stop that damn singing!" I quickly yelled to her. I couldn't stand to her another word! "Alright…gees…" Virginia said glaring toward me. Gees?! She was the one, doing the bad singing! Not me! She should say gees to her self!

_And with the guiding hand we'll fly back through the corridors of time; to find the key and unlock our destiny._

I could only hope we would be back to Laxisland soon. Or I will shoot her. But…believe it or not; it wasn't half bad flying in the sky like this.

_Spread your wings…_

I shook my head a bit. I needed to claim down. I just felt more angry then normal. Was it because…you're missing?

_Together tattered wings unfurl. Through freedom changing our world; with the bell of the owl to follow secure._

"I mean it…I will shoot you. If you keep that damn singing up!" I quickly yelled toward her. "Fine! Gees!" Virginia yelled back to me.

I hate singing…I thought as I growled to my self. I was glad soon after that we landed a little outside of Laxisland. Then we made are way back inside the town. "I wonder…if Maya saw us missing…" Clive whispered. "What do you mean?" Virginia asked. "…uh we never told her, we left town remember?" Gallows asked. "Oh yeah, I guess we didn't." Virginia said with a nervous laugh. All three of us felt sweat drop roll down the back of are heads. I tell you she had to be blonde when she was little. That's the only answer.

"I hope…she isn't angry." Virginia whispered quietly. "…if she even knew we left…" I whispered to my self. "Let's to check the tavern to see, if Maya and her team are still there." Virginia said as she looked to the three of us. We slowly nodded to her and followed her inside the tavern. Soon after we entered we saw Maya sitting at a table and Todd looking like he was in a worry.

"Please Milady…I believe you should take a break from drinking now." Todd said to her in a claim manner. "No, I'll say when I'm done! And I'm far from being done! Got that?" She asked him. "…Very well." Todd said with a sigh.

"It's appears your having a bit of trouble on your hands." Clive spoke up to Todd. "Indeed I am…and welcome back." Todd said as he smiled toward us. "Uh, thanks?" Gallows whispered. "Sorry for taking so long, to come back here." Virginia apology. "It's alright. Think nothing of it. Just a bit ago young master got a lead about an old factor on an island close by boot hill. He when to get some more items; Then we plan to leave right away. If that's alright with you?" Todd asked. "Yes, that's fine!" Virginia spoke up for us. Todd slowly nodded. "Will Maya be ready…and alright to leave?" Clive asked looking a bit worried. "Yes, she will be fine. No need to worry. It is my job to worry about things like this." Todd said.

Then the door to the tavern opened. "We're back!" Alfred said as him self and shady entered. "I see that, welcome back young master." Todd said welcoming Alfred back. "Thanks, I got everything so we can leave—oh! You guys are back as well!" Alfred said as he smiled toward us. "Yeah." Gallows said nodding toward the boy. "Good, now that we know where they maybe. Let's hope she's there as well." Alfred said nodding to him self. "So…you don't know for sure…if she's there?" Clive asked. "No. but a lot of weird rumors are from there too. So for all we know this could be a wild geese chase." Shady spoke up. "So…could be all or nothing huh?" Clive asked.

"Yeah, that's it pretty much." Maya spoke up. We all turned to look at her. "But for now, without much information…this is all we have to go on. And one lead is better then none." Maya pointed out. "Uh…true I guess." I said with a sigh. "But even if she doesn't end up being there…no worries! I'm not one to give up, that easy! We will find her, one way or another!" Maya said as she nodded to her self. "Yeah, you're right Maya! We will find her…one way or another! So let's go!" Virginia yelled. With that the eight of us left Laxisland.

Back at the Demon's base…

"How…is it coming…Malik?" Siegfried asked him as he keeps on searching file after file. "It is still going to take some time to find what we are looking for. We did…store so much information in her after all…" Malik said with a sigh. "What kind of other information did you store within her?" Siegfried asked. "The kind of information that shouldn't fall into the wrong hands. But to think…we would need it again." Lee halt said with a laugh. "…Malik you really should hurry up before her power takes control of her. If…it does who knows what may happen to us." Melody pointed out.

"Yes I know. You really worry far too much, Melody." Malik said as he shook his head a bit. "…Fear? To show fear over this so called power of the little princess. It much be a powerful force." Siegfried whispered with a grin across his face. "Indeed it is…her power awoke when she saw something…back in Yggdrasil. Then years ago…" Lee halt said remembering back. "Is there…really time for a flash back Lee halt?" Melody asked. "Well we need something to do…waiting for Malik to find what we are looking for." Lee halt added in. "Yes that is very true. Please continue." Siegfried was willing to listen. "Yes, sire."

"It happened…then years ago in Yggdrasil. No wait…12 years ago. I believe the little princess was Five years old at the time…" Lee halt said thinking about it. "…we seven we're still working on the new life-form that would soon be born. **Filgaia sample** as we called him. His code name was **Adam Kadmon**." Lee halt said as the flash back came.

"Its readings are up today…" Elliot whispered as he quickly started to write them down. "…Sara was speaking to the sample." Werner spoke up. "Ah, I see. It always reacts to her. Even if…it doesn't really have a form so far." Elliot started to wonder if the whole project was hopeless. "…We can't give up, Elliot we have come too far! Even those before us…" Werner started to say. "Yes, I know your right. After all…Sara was born without coming out of a woman. She was the first human born without a woman needed to be present!" Elliot nodded to him self. He knew the fruits of they're research we're paying off slowly.

"Yes…that's true." Werner didn't look too happy. "…Werner?" Elliot asked. "…Is it wrong to regret this?" Werner asked. "…No, your not wrong but. You know it's a bit late to be regretting this now." Elliot whispered to Werner. I know…" Werner whispered back. "…She's health and happy. So…you shouldn't have anything to regret right?" Elliot asked. "She just…looks so much like Ekatrina…" Werner had a worried look come across his face. "I see…you're worried what Lee halt may try to do to her." Elliot said. He could only watch him nod back to him.

"This whole thing…was Lee halt's idea to start with." Werner whispered as he worried about his daughter. "…He was always obsessed over Ekatrina so it only makes sense…he would be obsessed over her daughter that looks very much like her." Elliot said as Werner glared toward him. "…you're not helping." Werner whispered as he still glared toward him. "I'm sorry…" Elliot apology. "…What about me?" Lee halt asked as he entered the room. "Not a thing." Elliot quickly said. "Yeah, I'm sure." Lee halt said with a grin. Werner wanted him no where by his daughter; let alone any of his family.

But at one time…the two of them had been best friends. But now looking at them…one wouldn't know this. They're friendship quickly fell apart when they both met a woman called Ekatrina. She was a farm hand who had been working on Werner's brother's farm. But as soon as Werner and Lee halt both met the young woman. They both fell for her hard. A friendship so easier fell apart when the two met one woman. And now…even after Ekatrina's passing away. The two of them were still at it.

"…What is it you need Lee halt?" Werner quickly asked. "Need? Nothing I just came to see how are sample is doing today." Lee halt said as he started toward the tube the sample was in. "Lee halt…you know that isn't your job. It's mine to watch how the sample is doing." Elliot spoke up. "Yes, I know that. But…what's wrong with wanting to see how the fruit of are research is coming?" Lee halt asked. "Nothing wrong with that but…you shouldn't have left your station, Lee halt." Elliot quickly said eyeing him. "…What are you? The boss now?" Lee halt asked. "No…I'm not saying that Lee halt. I'm just saying…all seven of us were hand picked for a reason. Because only each one of us could do the job were assign too." Elliot quickly said as the door to the lab quickly opened.

"What now?" lee halt asked as he saw two drifters standing in the door away staring toward them. "Drifters…?" Werner asked. "We finally found you!" One of them drifters quickly yelled. "…found? What is it…you want here?" Werner asked. "Want? Don't play dumb with us! Stop this non-cent research on new life-forms…or we will take yours lives!" A drifter yelled as he pointed his arms toward the three.

"…You can't be…serious…" Lee halt whispered. "We are dead serious! Your research will never help! It will only hurt the planet in the long run!" The other drifter yelled. "…hurt? Can't you understand? We are trying to save the planet from the path it is on!" Elliot quickly said. "It's too late! The path the planet's on now can't be stopped! Nothing can save it! So…stop everything now! It's all meaningless!" The first drifter yelled again. "…No, we have come too far to give up now! We are even getting…" Elliot started to say but was cut off bye one of the drifters.

"…that tube…?! Something's in it! They have gone this far, this quickly?!" The second drifter quickly said. "We much destroy it then! It's the only thing we can do now!" The first drifter yelled as he pointed his arms toward it. Elliot quickly stepped in front of it. "No! I will not let you destroy the **Filgaia Sample**!" Elliot yelled to the drifters. "Elliot!" Werner yelled to him. "Don't be stupid! Move out of the way!" The second drifter yelled. "No! I will not! We have put too much time and research to get this far! I will not let you destroy all we have worked for!" Elliot yelled.

It was a stand still. As the silver hair man named Elliot stood in front of the sample protecting it as the other two drifters pointed they're arms toward him. IT felt like forever before one made a move. "…what do we do? Do we kill this guy, to complete the goal?" The second drifter asked the first one. "Don't be stupid! We don't have a chose now! We have too! If we have to kill one person to destroy they're research…then it can't be helped!" The first drifter quickly said. "Elliot please just move! We can start over!" Werner quickly said. "No…I don't want that! I want a world my son can live in peacefully! And for that…I have to protect the sample!" Elliot yelled.

"Elliot…" Werner whispered. "You want the same thing for Lady…so please don't try to stop me, Werner." Elliot whispered as he closed his eyes. "You're a fool!" The fist drifter yelled. "…you leave us…no chose…" the second drifter whispered as the two fired. Elliot quickly closed his eyes as he head they're shots go off.

But…he never met his end. Before the last second he heard a voice yell to him. "Father, no!" Elliot's eyes shot open as he saw his young son standing in front of him as a human shield. "…J-Jet?" Elliot asked. The young silver hair boy couldn't answer him. But even from the back Elliot could see blood falling form his body.

"Jet!" Elliot quickly yelled as the small boy's body slowly fell backwards. "Jet! Can you hear me?! Answer me if you can!" Elliot quickly yelled after catching his son blood covered body. "F-Father…?" Jet asked weakly. "Don't talk! Save…your strength!" Elliot cried to the young boy. "…I'm sorry father. But…I-I couldn't just stand there and watch you do that." Young jet apology to his father. "It's okay! It's okay! Just stay with me!" Elliot cried.

"What the hell is a child doing in a place like this?" The first drifter asked. "I don't know…they're should only be those seven here…not children…" The second drifter whispered to the other one. "…He got in the way. If that foolish haven't got in the way. We could have killed that man along with the sample." The first drifter said with a long sigh. "Oh well…that child will not live much longer from the bullets." The first drifter quickly said. "How hell…can you act this way after shooting someone?!" Elliot yelled glaring up toward them. "Elliot careful!" Werner warned him. Elliot watched as the arms quickly pointed toward him.

"You should do as your friend says. You should be careful…after all we are the ones with the weapons here." The first drifter said with a grin across his face. "But…isn't are goal just to destroy the sample they made?" The second drifter asked. "Yes, but think. If we leave them alive…they could always make a new sample. So killing them…would make sure the sample is never made again." The first drifter said with a grin across his face.

Back then…I thought I would die that day those two crazy drifters came. But…somehow luck had been on my side. But…I also saw her power awake that day as well.

"Jet…!!" A young girl's voice yelled. All of us quickly looked toward the door. "Sara, run!" Werner quickly yelled to the young girl. "Another child?" The first drifter asked. "L-Lady?" Elliot asked looking toward young Sara in shock. "Why…why isn't Jet moving?" Young Sara quiet asked. Elliot didn't have the will to answer the young girl. How could he tell her, her friend had been killed?

That when the stupid drifters spoke up to her. And how her powers did awake. A dark power that took control of her; her powers awakens out of angry toward her friend's death. Her power came from her human emotions.

"He's dead." The first drifter quickly told young Sara. "D-dead?" Sara asked. "That's right…and if you're not careful you will be as well." The first drifter said eyeing the young girl. "No! please! Leave her out of this!" Werner quickly spoke up. "You better keep quiet! Or something will happen to the young girl!" The first drifter yelled toward Werner.

"Dead…" Young Sara voice whispered. We all turned to look toward her. "…what?" The second drifter asked. "…he's dead. He's dead?" young Sara asked her self. "…Lady?" Lee halt asked. "…you killed him, didn't you?" Young Sara asked as her eyes started to change color. "…So what if I did." The first drifter spoke up to her. "You…you killed him. You-You killed him!" Young Sara yelled as energy surrounded her body.

Were all shocked that day when we saw lady's dark power awakens. A power that had been hidden cent the day she was born.

"…hehe to think. Her human emotions awaken her dark power." Siegfried said. "Yes, human emotions can do so many things to one person. But then…it awakens a deadly power." Lee halt said with a laugh. "I don't mean to…interpreter but I found the data I was looking for." Malik spoke up. "Yeah, good open it and put it on the screen." Siegfried quickly said. "Yes, sire." Malik said as the file started to load.

"Lee halt…we should tie her down before she going crazy." Melody spoke up. "Yes, your right let's do that." Lee halt said as he helped Melody tie the young Princess to the metal bed. "But even like this…who knows how long it will hold." Melody whispered. "Very true." Lee halt said with a nod. "What if we could gain control of this power of her?" Siegfried spoke up.

"Sire?" Lee halt asked. "If her power is as deadly as you tell it is…I wish to make use of it." Siegfried quickly said. "Yes…I understand my lord. But without a controller she would turn against us as well." Melody said sounding worried. "…We could us the ray of light; her arms to control her. But we would still need a power sort for it to work." Malik spoke up. "We can use the Teardrop." Siegfried said. "What? But don't we need the Teardrop to power…" Lee halt started to ask. "That Teardrop has unlimited energy. IT can be used for many things. It would work for that as well right?" Siegfried asked. "Yes, without a problem. I'm sure it would work we just need to know its location now." Lee halt said as malik spoke up to them.

"Alright, it's loaded its coming on screen now." Malik said as the four stared toward the screen. "…hehe of all places." Siegfried said with a laugh. "Should we head there my lord?" Melody asked. "No…let them do the dirty work for us." Siegfried said with a laugh.

Everything is falling into place now. Soon…everything will be ready.

**A bit later outside of Laxisland…**

As soon as we got outside Maya and her team stared up toward Lombardia. Well…can't blame them. I mean seeing a living dragon. "Umm…this is Lombardia." Virginia said as she felt sweat roll down her face. "**Do you wish to go somewhere? Virginia Maxwell**?" Lombardia asked. "Yes! We are heading north! So please take us that way!" Virginia yelled up to her. "**As you wish**." Lombardia said as she turned into her flying self.

"D-dragon? A-Dragon?" Maya asked her self out of shock. "…let's get on milady." Todd said helping Maya into Lombardia. We soon followed onto Lombardia after them. Soon we started flying north toward Boot hill. But soon we saw a building on some land before the town. Virginia told Lombardia to land so we could check it out. Then soon after that we entered the **Dissection Facility**.

"So this is where she was taken…" Alfred said out loud. "Do not fret, Master Alfred." Todd told him. "I promise to do all I can to rescue the young Lady. Because of her Milady is safe. I do owe her." Todd said as he bowed toward Alfred. "Yeah…we need to teach them a thing or two. Kidnapping a girl is as low as one can go. And I can't leave this be." Maya said as she nodded to her self. "…thank you, Maya." Virginia whispered to her. "I told you! Don't thank me! And I'm not doing this for you!" Maya quickly said. "Yeah, I know. But still thanks." Virginia said as she smiled toward her. "Well let's get going…" I growled to my self.

With that we started on are way heading north into a door ahead of us. Then into a door a bit east. In this room we found a huge block. So Clive put on his mighty gloves and moved the block to make a bridge we could walk across; then we headed across the new made bridge and headed into the door there; Then headed a bit east into another door. We headed past three cells in this room and found a weird door at the end. "…Please let me take care of it." Todd said as he started toward the door. "Go ahead." Maya spoke up. Todd nodded to him self and cut the door in half then looked toward us. "Good job, let's hurry on." Maya said as she nodded toward us.

Then we headed into the door in front of us. We then headed a bit southwest and into a door. In this room we saw two levels from far away. We headed up a path away and stopped by the second level then gallows used his steady doll to hit the first level and then the wall blocking the path when down. And we headed into the door ahead of us. In this room we found another weird door. Alfred looked around. He saw a lever on a very top platform. "That lever looks suspicious…shady, if you would!" Alfred said looking to the flying cat. Shady then fly up to where the lever was. Shady then pulled the lever as a wall started to fall toward him. He quickly breathes fire to stop it. Then the door ahead of us opened and we headed inside. We found two heavy blocks in this room. Clive moved them to make a bridge. Then Virginia used her Gale crest to get us to the other side of the room. Then we headed a bit north where a door was and headed inside.

We found three cells in this room as well. We just headed north and entered a door at the end. We then entered a big room. Virginia found a book in the middle of the room. "This is!" Virginia cried. "What is it, leader?" Clive asked. "This…book Sara had been holding for me from the Train." Virginia said staring at Disaster Girl of the wasteland. If she had been holding that…then she had been here after all. We would surely find something at the end of this place. I knew that for sure. But what that something was I had no idea at the time.

We looked forward to see another weird door in front of us. Alfred made his way to it. Alfred placed a bomb then we backed away from the door. The seal on the door broke and it opened. We then headed inside the door. "Dead end?" Virginia asked looking around confused. We could only see broken machines no matter where we looked. And a very huge screen ahead of us. Alfred headed up to a small machine on the right side of the room. "Hmm? I wonder what this does? I think a picture's being transmitted…wait, let me see if I can bring it up…" Alfred said hitting some buttons.

Then Siegfried appeared on the screen. "Whaaaaaaahhh!" Alfred yelled as soon as he appeared on it. We all stood back a bit. "How nice to see you again, Mortals…" Siegfried said with a grin. "S-S-Siegfried…" Virginia said glaring toward the demon lord. "You remembered my name. I am honored…Mmm…" Siegfried said eyeing Virginia. "Is Sara…safe?" Virginia asked in a yell. "Of course she is…However that may all change depending on your action." Siegfried said.

Just hearing him says that much made me worry. What was he up too now? What was he after? "Let us commence the Negotiation; you get me the **Teardrop **in exchange for the young lady." Siegfried quickly said.

So…they still didn't have the Teardrop. But why did they want us to get it for them? "So you wanna play dirty, huh? But the thing is, we don't know where the Teardrop is. The negotiation stops here!" Virginia said not wishing to have over that Gem. "That is not a problem. She had revealed everything." Siegfried told us. That didn't even make sense! She didn't know any thing about the Teardrop! Specially its location!

"That's bull shit!" I spoke up. "oh? Is it boy?" Siegfried asked. "She doesn't know a thing about it! She would have told us if she did!" I yelled toward him. "Well that is a different matter. Lost information hidden from her self. There was no way for her to know." Siegfried said. Hidden from her self? That didn't even make any sense! "But as I was saying…The fact is she did tell us. Even if it was against her will." Siegfried said with a grin. "The light Tear shatters to pieces as it builds power and becomes a memory. The memory lies in the heart forever; in the **Ruin of Memory**." Siegfried told us.

So it had been in that ruin after all. "How in the world…did?!" Maya started to ask. Siegfried ignored her voice. "I look forward to receiving the Teardrop…" Siegfried said then the screen turned off. "SARA!" Virginia yelled, but it was too late.

Sara had information not even her self knew about. I didn't understand that at all. How in the world…could that even happen? Let alone Siegfried was acting like she was a thing not a person!

"…We have to find the Teardrop." Virginia whispered. "Leader are you alright?" Clive asked looking worried. "…I'll be fine. I'll be better when I know Sara's really alright. But about that information…" Virginia said. "Yeah, it mentions **ruins of memory**; Right in your face." Gallows said looking unsure about the information. "Think it's a trap?" I asked. "This information isn't a rumor that has recently started floating around. I really think this lead is genuine and reliable." Alfred spoke up. "Okay…we're been in there before, but we might have missed something…let's head to the ruins of memory to find the Teardrop!" Virginia yelled.

Alfred nodded toward his sister. Then she nodded back to him. "I'm sorry, but would it be all right if you go on ahead? I need to prepare something before the exchange take place. So, we can't go there just now…" Alfred told us. "All right, but hurry, we'll meet you inside the ruins of memory." Virginia told them.

With that Maya and her team left us. What did they need to do? Whose knows? But one thing was for sure.

Just handing over the Teardrop to the demons wasn't a good idea on any level even if it's to save her. I think I am beginning to understand more. About the chose I have to make. And I have a feeling I will have to do it very soon.


	34. Teardrop the light breaks darkness

**Chapter 34: Teardrop; the light that break into the darkness**

_In the dark unable to see…_

"It is done…" Siegfried voice whispered. The other three slowly nodded toward they're lord. "Is this really alright? To have them get it sire?" Lee halt asked. "Yes, everything is going as I planned it. There is no reason for worry." Siegfried said with a grin across his face.

_I stood tall and dared to dream…_

"Maybe so…but will they really willingly hand over the Teardrop, just to save the little Princess?" Malik asked. "They will…" Siegfried spoke up. "It will happen…it is meant to happen." Siegfried said nodding to him self. "…then we really do bring the little princess for the trade?" Melody asked. "Of course not, I need her power…" Siegfried said eyeing the young girl. "…then we need something to look like her." Melody quickly said.

_To find the answer just one answer…_

"A self image of her then will do." Malik spoke up. "Yes, that would work as long as the fault Princess isn't touched. If…she is then…they will see it isn't her." Lee halt said nodding to him self. "Do it then, the Teardrop is needed. I don't care what happens to those humans who wear the mediums of the guardians. Just return here with the Teardrop." Siegfried quickly said. "Sire!" All three of them said. Malik took out a machine and pointed it toward the ground. He pushed a button as an image of the little princess appeared laying on the ground.

_And the truth will lead us as one…_

"We are off sire…" Lee halt spoke up for the three of them. "Good, I look forward to see the Teardrop in hand when you return." Siegfried said as the three disappeared from the room.

"Everything is about in place. And nothing can stop it now…Nothing."

-----

Lately I have been seeing things. Day dreams? No…they aren't day dreams more like memories but…

_We will ride through the eye of the storm…_

I see that little girl. No…I see little Sara in these memories. Did I somehow know her when she and my self were little?

_Holding on to hearts beating strong…_

I don't know. But in this memory. What I see is…horror. I see…something that makes me believe I am seeing a nightmare.

_Keeping our eyes on a new horizon…_

Because…what I saw just couldn't be real. It just couldn't be real!

_The tides of war will turn with our soul…_

The place…it looked like Yggdrasil. No…it didn't look like Yggdrasil. This place was Yggdrasil!

"Give Back!" I heard young Sara voice yells. But…I couldn't hear the name she was yelling too the two men before her. Wait…we're they drifters?

"That isn't something I can do. He's dead! Got that little lady? You're fried is dead for being stupid and protecting his stupid father!" One of the drifters said to young Sara. D-dead? They had killed…someone? "He's dead? Dead?" young Sara asked. He? So…a young boy had been killed? I wondered.

"And if you're not careful young lady you will end up the same way." The drifter added in. Did he just?! "No! Please leave her out of this!" A voice quickly yelled. "You keep quiet! Or something will happen to this young girl!" The drifter quickly yelled toward a man's voice. That voice…I knew it from somewhere, I thought.

Wait…could that voice had been Werner's?! I wondered. Soon I could see it had been Werner's voice. But…he looked so young. This really was ten years ago…but why was I seeing it? Had I been there? I didn't know. How could I know?

"You killed him…didn't you?" young Sara asked. "So what if I did." The drifter quickly answered her. How could anyone answer that way toward a child? "You…you killed him…! You killed him!!" young Sara yelled as a strong energy surrounded her.

"W-…what?" I asked as I step back a bit. What was that red light surrounding her?! I wondered as I quickly closed my eyes.

But when I opened my eyes again I wasn't in Yggdrasil any longer. "…what?" I asked out loud. "It isn't time for you to be seeing that." A voice spoke up to me. I quickly glared around the area. I didn't see anyone there with me at first.

But soon I saw someone appear before me; the guardian of Desire. "Luceid…?" I asked him. "…you're starting to awaken I see." Luceid quickly said. "…awaken?" I asked. "Yes, I guess I should say. Finally starting to awaken." Luceid said as he shook his head a bit.

"Finally?" I asked feeling puzzled. "Yes, finally with how much you we're around the Princess I thought you would awaken sooner." Luceid said eyeing me. "Princess?" I asked again. "…Come on. There no way you could have forgotten this much." Luceid said with a sigh. "…Who the hell are you talking about? Who the hell is this Princess you speak of?" I asked as I heard the guardian of desire let out a big sigh.

"You did forget everything. It's no wonder. This is a big problem…you can't remember you're true job…no the reason you were born. Then they're nothing I can do." Luceid was at a lost. How could he get him ready for the up and coming battle if he knew nothing?

"…The reason I was born? What the hell are you going on about?! Why don't you start making some sense!" I yelled toward him as I felt something. I…I started to feel really warm. Was I sick? "…What…going on?" I asked as I stepped back a bit. "Good…your body remembers even if your mind does not. You need to remember. Remember her voice when she called out to you back then. Remember the warm from her touch. You need to remember it all!" Luceid told me.

This heat…I felt inside my body. I felt like I was boiling inside a pot of water. I-I couldn't stand it much longer!

"…wake up?" A young girl's voice asked. "What…?" I asked out loud. "When will you wake up?" The young girl's voice asked again. I had heard…that question before haven't I? I wonder. Yes…I had but for some reason…I couldn't remember where I had.

_I recall the days of are young…_

"Remember everything…is the only way to remember why you were born…" Luceid voice called out to me. But I couldn't see him anyway. "But…how the hell do I remember?" I asked out loud. But no answer came. I was alone in this place. Where ever this place truly was. I had never seen this place before. Well that I could remember that was.

Everything was white and nothingness no matter where I looked. Nothing at all was here. "This place is…" I whispered to my self. "Everything gone." A young girl's voice spoke up to me. I quickly looked down to my right side.

_All around with safety and Peace…_

I saw her standing there! That little girl who I had met before; in my nightmares no…my dreams. "…Sara right?" I asked her. She slowly turned to look at me. "Well it's about time you remembered my name!" She quickly yelled waving her hands at her sides. Yep…that was sure the person I knew. The way she acted. This was her…even if it was her younger self.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched her. "Where…is this place?" I asked her. "…wow, what happened to your memory? How could you not know this room?" She asked as she gave me a weird look. I watched as a table appeared in the room. Two men appeared as well wearing white coats.

I slowly stepped back a bit. This place…I-I had been here before! And I had been in this room for a long time. "Ugh…" My head started to pouch like crazy. "I met you in this room…remember?" Young Sara asked. "…yeah. That's right…this place is from my memory. It's a room in…Yggdrasil." I whispered quietly. "Right!" Young Sara cried.

_How could I know then, there'd be a time when…_

"…back then…I was alone as well…until…" I cut my self off in pain. It-It was too painful to remember anymore. "I would come talk to you everyday…Everyday I would wonder when…" Young Sara quickly cut her self off.

It was quiet again. "Sara?" I asked looking toward her but she was gone. Nothing was in the room again. But I knew one thing for sure. I had met her in Yggdrasil back then. Did-Did that mean I was close to her age? Maybe…but I didn't know for sure.

_All would fall at the foot of a beast…_

"It looks like you have recalled something…" Luceid voice spoke up. "L-Luceid?" I asked as I looked around. "That is good for now. Doing too much remembering…then you will faint. Little by little…and in time it will all come back to you…" Luceid appeared before me. "It appears…your power has awakened with that little as well…" Luceid said eyeing me. "My power…what are you talking…" I started to ask as my right arm started to feel like it was burning.

"T-This feeling…" I whispered to my self as I eyed my Arm. "You have felt this before…yes?" Luceid asked. "…How the hell could you know that?" I asked glaring toward the guardian of Desire. "When it is ones job to know. One has too." Luceid answered me. "…that doesn't answer my question." I was getting pissed. Why couldn't he just answer my damn question?! "Hmm…I Guess it doesn't. But…not every question has answer to it. You should remember this." Luceid told me. "…you're not going to answer my question are you?" I asked him. He kept silent as he stared toward me. "That's what I thought." I growled to my self.

"But…it's time for you to head back now…" Luceid said changing the subject. "Head back? Where?" I asked looking lost toward him. He quickly let out a sigh. "…you really don't know. Do you? It's time for you to wake up!" Luceid yelled as my eyes quickly grew heavy and before I knew it I fell asleep.

-----

Before long I thought I heard someone. "…et!" A voice yelled toward me. I knew this voice as well. "…Jet!" I heard the voice yell to me again. Who the hell…was calling out my name now? I wondered as I slowly opened my eyes. As soon as I opened my eyes I saw bright sun-light. I was…outside? I wondered.

But…last thing I knew I was still…in that, I thought. "You're awake I see…" I heard Clive's voice say to me. I quickly looked to my right to see him sitting beside me. "C-Clive?" I asked. "Good, you really are back. I was beginning to worry. You been out of it sense we left the Dissection Facility. Then you fainted shortly after we got outside." Clive told me.

"I…fainted?" I asked. "Yes, indeed you did." Clive said nodding toward me. I didn't even remember leaving the factor. Did-Did that mean that whole time…? Talking to her and Luceid happened all inside my mind? I wondered. Yes, that had to be it. That was the only answer I could come up with. I slowly sat up. I felt the strong wind as I sat up. "We're on…?" I started to ask.

"Lombardia…We are still a bit away from Jolly Roger." Clive told me. "I see…" I whispered. My head was still bugging me. That pain I didn't just feel there. I felt it here as well. "Jet…are you alright?" Clive asked. "I'm fine…just got a damn headache." I growled. "I see…" Clive had a worried look on his face. But I ignored the look. I had no reason to talk about what happened. It wasn't anyone's problem aside from my own.

I was glad…soon Lombardia landed beside Jolly Roger. "Okay we are close by now. Ruins of memory are just a bit north-west of here. We need to search everywhere. We could have missed something last time, we came there…!" Virginia told us. Ruins of memory…It had been a long time cent we had been there. But really how long had it truly been? Four or Five months? I had changed a bit cent then. I guess…in a good way. People can…change as they say.

Soon we headed are way north-west toward the ruins of memory. And when we found the ruin we quickly headed inside.

The ruins of memory…a house of information; maybe that was how it got its name? Who cares? I only care about one damn thing right then. Finding that damn Gem called the **Teardrop**; nothing…matters aside from finding that Damn Gem.

We just headed North in the first two rooms. In the main room we headed up some stairs to the northeast and headed inside a door there. Then we headed into a door a bit west of us. In this room we follow a red path south and stopped as we followed a door to are left and entered it.

But I couldn't help but worry…if they would really hand her back over just like that. I had a feeling this whole thing could just be a trap. "…You don't trust the trade as well…do you?" Clive asked me. "Trust? How could anyone trust a word of a demon?" I asked. "Yes, that's true. I have a feeling as well…they are just using us to get them the Teardrop." Clive told me. "…Why? They can't get that damn Gem on they're own?" I asked him.

"Yes…for some reason. They can't touch it. Maybe…they're a barrier or something protecting it from the likes of them." Clive sounded unsure. And he was guessing. "You're guessing. But…I guess…with all the energy that gem has…would have to be guarded in some way…" I whispered quiet. "…At the trade…we should watch them closely. Who knows what they are really planning." Gallows spoke up. "Yes…I don't trust them. But if this is the only way to get her back so be it." Virginia quickly said. "Even if it means handing over…a powerful energy gem to the likes of them?" Gallows asked. "Yes…" Virginia whispered.

Hearing Virginia answer so quickly…it made me remember Luceid's words. What would you choose to save? The world or the Shaman? Save one? Or the whole world?

One couldn't be saved no matter how you looked at it. But…why did it have to be that way? And why…did I have to be the one to make the choice?

We continue on are way down another red path in this room and headed into a door right in front of us. In this room we headed north up the red path and kept going northeast and entered a door there. We headed a bit north into a door close by. Soon we found are selves at a dead end. Clive quickly looked around. He saw a thing over head. "I think I can pull us up with my Grappling hook." He told us. Clive then did so and we headed into a door a bit north of us.

In this room we had to turn all the lamps on for the door ahead of us to open. Then soon the door opened and we headed inside. We headed across a path in this room and headed into a door ahead of us.

We found are selves in a room with many paintings in this room. "…this is something." Clive said as he looked around the room. "Paintings in a place like this?" Virginia asked. "This place is just full of surprises…" Gallows said nodding to him self. There was a huge painting in the middle of the room. "It looks like fire…" I whispered to my self. Virginia nodded as she touched the painting. She touched it with her Tinder crest. The painting quickly disappeared and a door appeared before us.

We nodded to each other and headed inside. We headed north to the end of the room where we found a door with a Lion on it. Virginia stared at the door as she took out the paper book. She opened it as a card key fell out. Clive picked it up. "It's…a card key." Clive whispered. "I don't remember putting that in the book…" Virginia said. I sighed to my self as I shook my head.

"No dummy! It's to open the door!" I yelled as I took the card key form Clive and put it inside the door. The door opened and we headed inside. We found a beautiful shining Gem floating in the middle of the room. This…this was the **Teardrop**!

"I have heard that in ancient times, the desert seas used to be filled with blue, sparkling water…" Clive told us as we stared toward the Gem. "Just like the surrounding area of Yggdrasil?" Virginia asked. "Yes…but probably of a much larger scale…" Clive whispered to her. "An ocean spreading far beyond the horizon, huh…wow…I can't imagine that…it must've been beautiful, kinda like the gentle blue of the Teardrop—almost as if caressing you." Virginia said as she started toward the Gem.

"But the fact of the matter is, they're tryin' to destroy Filgaia with this thing." Gallows spoke up. I didn't say a word…as I started at the Gem. "That's right…but I'm not gonna let that happen! No way!" Virginia quickly said. But handing it over was the only way to save her…for now. It couldn't be helped.

We then got the Teardrop. With that we left the room and started are way back; but as we got back to the main room. Lee halt and the others two appeared. We hurried up to them. "Now…hand over the Teardrop…" Lee halt said eyeing us.

"You bring us Sara first!" Virginia yelled to him. Sara then appeared a bit before us. She looked alright from what I could tell. Even if she wasn't facing us. "She'll be all right. She'll regain consciousness soon." Melody told us. "Now you must fulfill your end of the bargain hand over the Teardrop." Malik said.

"Stay sharp…who knows what they're up too…" I whispered to Virginia as I glared toward the Demons. "Got it, thanks…" Virginia whispered back to me. Virginia slowly headed half way over to them and pulled out the Teardrop. They quickly took it. Then Virginia quickly turned around to check on Sara. But as she touched her she quickly disappeared.

"Huh!?" Virginia asked. It had been a trap! They never planned to hand her back over. Virginia quickly turned toward the demons. "The Maxwell girl is more foolish then I thought…you have willingly handed over the future of this planet." Lee halt said grinning toward us. Then the room quickly started to shake as the Teardrop fell from Lee halt's hands. We saw Maya and her team standing there. Maya nodded to Alfred. "Sorry it took us so long! But it looks like we're here just in time!" Alfred yelled to us.

"You wily, little fox…!" Lee halt yelled looking to Alfred. "Look who's talking!" Alfred yelled back to him. They soon came toward us. "You're not getting away with the Teardrop!" Virginia yelled to them. "Why? Just because we didn't hand over that stupid girl?" Melody asked. "…Stupid?! Just gave her back damnit!" I quickly yelled toward melody. "Hmm…you really are him." Lee halt whispered to him self. We took out Melody first with just shooting her. Then Malik could only be hurt by spells. And finally we took out Lee halt.

Virginia and Lee halt glared toward each other as they looked at the Teardrop. They both ran for it as the huge stone in the room broke. We all stood back a bit. "What was that!?" Clive asked. We all looked in shock as the golem stood there holding the Teardrop. "As…gard…!?" Virginia asked. "That's impossible! We kicked that thing's behind to the outer limits of space-time with the help of Dan Darium!" Gallows cried.

This was bad…really bad. We had trouble dealing with Siegfried and Lee halt and the other two. And now Asgard had to return! We're over are head now.

"Face the music! It's here, ain't it!? Standing right in front of us!" I yelled looking over to Gallows. "I shall act as a shield for my master and carry out his command through hell and high water! Master, I have returned." Asgard said facing Lee halt. "Returned..!? Then, that means…" Gallows said. "To fulfill my master's command…and to exchange fire with you again. By the way, master…did something happen to you?" Asgard asked him. "I shall explain later! There is much I want to ask you, too!" Lee halt quickly said. "Let us be on our way, then…" Asgard said. "Wreak some havoc…" Lee halt told him. "As you wish." Asgard then turned toward us.

"Activating barrier at full power!" Asgard yelled holding his arms into the air. Energy quickly formed and the energy let out a explode. When Virginia opened her eyes she found Werner in front of her. "Daddy…?" Virginia asked. "If they're using a barrier, I'll counter it with mine…" Werner whispered to her. Virginia tried to move. "Don't move just yet. They probably think we're buried alive under the rubble…we have to take full advantage of this situation!" Werner told her. "Daddy…" Virginia whispered to her father. "I was so happy to see you again, daddy. I really was…I had completely given up on you until I saw you…I was so shocked and bewildered…that's why I said all those hurtful and hateful things to you…I wanted to apologize right there and then, but I couldn't conjure up the courage to put it into words…I'm sorry, Daddy…" Virginia whispered to Werner.

"You're not the only one who can't express their feelings in words…I, too, have had something I wanted to say locked away inside my heart…I…" Werner started to say but Virginia cut him off. "You don't have to tell me now…I know you'll tell me, someday…" Virginia whispered. Werner slowly nodded to him self. "I'll be waiting…" Virginia whispered. "Waiting to hear what you have to say…but don't leave me again, daddy Please…" Virginia softy cried.

When Virginia came too she saw the others around her by the enter of the ruins of memory. She slowly sat up. "We were all this close to getting buried alive." I growled to my self. "Daddy must have saved us…I Saw my father in my dream…" Virginia told us. Old man? I wondered. "Hey! What happened to the Teardrop!?" Virginia asked.

"Unfortunately, it's in enemy's hands. But don't worry. I mixed in special **Metallice flakes **in that bomb used to startle them." Alfred told us. "Metallic flakes? How's that gonna help us?" I asked. "These special flakes that I developed transmit a signal that pinpoints the exact location of their whereabouts. They're tiny silver particle that attach firmly to the target's skin or clothes. It's even designed to withstand one or two washes in laundry." Alfred told us. "You're smarter then you look." I said. We could find them now. We would know where they're base was!

"And this is the radar that picks up the signal. It took me a while to get all this ready that's why we were late. See…? This flashing dot here indicates their current location and…oh, no!" Alfred cried looking his radar over. "What's wrong!?" Virginia asked. "I've lost sight of the target and its current location…point **X: 14470 Y: 17570**… the signal seems to have gotten jammed **West of Laxisland**." Alfred cried as he looked toward the floor. Maya patted Alfred shoulder. "It's better then nothing to go on." Maya quickly said. "All is not lost. We still have the last Coordinates. X: 14470, Y: 17570 was it? We can very well assume something is there at the jamming point." Clive spoke up. "Yeah, like even their hideout." Gallows added in. "No sense crying over spilt milk. Let's split up and head out there! If that really is their hide out then Sara's probably…" Virginia started to say.

We nodded to each other. We knew where to head next. West of Laxisland huh? I wondered as we quickly left the ruins of memory. We didn't have time to lose. And we hurry into Lombardia and started to fly north toward Laxisland. Soon after we got close to Laxisland we headed where the last location of where Lee halt had been. Close to the mountain. We found a mining enter called **Dim root path **and we quickly headed inside.

The place looked like an old factor. Very old by…how run down it was. We headed right ahead of us to a sealed door. "We can't go anymore…" Gallows said looking the door over. "Why not?" Virginia asked. "A very strong demonic power…is holding the door closed. The only way to break it…would be…" Gallows cut him self off. "…All the guardians' lords…Mediums…" I whispered to my self. "Yes…and we are still missing two. Justine and Zephyr…" Gallows told us. "Is that really the only way…to break in there?" I asked. "…We know you're worried about her. But it can't be helped. We can't save her without all the mediums…" Clive spoke up.

I felt my face quickly heat up. "I'm-I'm not worried about her!" I quickly yelled; even if I was lying. "If only there was an easy way to find them…" Virginia whispered. "Well…" Alfred started to say. "What?" Virginia asked. "Well there is a rumor…you can win a special item called the **Item scope **at **Gunner's heaven**. It's said it can find any item." Alfred told us. "And what do you have to do to get it?" I quickly asked. "You just have to win the Novice Division…if this rumor is true that is…" Alfred finished saying.

"Well?" Clive asked Virginia. "Yeah, that item truly could help us big time. Plus we don't have much more to go on now…let's head to Gunner's heaven." Virginia said. With that we left Dim root path and got back into Lombardia. And headed a bit south-west where we found Gunner's heaven and made are way inside.

Maya and her team headed back to Laxisland to wait for us. As we headed up to the counter in front of us; a man named Ortega spoke up to us. "How may I help you sir?" Ortega asked us. "We would like to enter the Novice League." Clive spoke up for us. "Alright, that will be 2,000 Gella." Ortega told us. Clive handed over the Gella. "You have to defeat all opponents within 25 turns to advances to the Journeyman Division. If you pull it off, you get prizes for your conquests plus a special bonus. For the Novice Division, you'll get the rare item **Item Scope** and Five thousand Gella, Are you up for the challenge? Think you can take it?" Ortega asked us. We nodded toward each other. "Yes." Clive said.

We then made are way into the Arena. "Prepare yourselves for the Novice Division! Cut your way though five battles in 25 turns or less for fantastic prizes! Best of luck, challengers! Ready…Fight!" Coney yelled as monsters appeared before us.

First Gangas' appeared. We took them out with only some quick shots. "Bravo! Bravo! Lord Begucci is quite pleased! Surely their next bout will be a breeze. Of course they'll continue, won't they?" Coney asked. "Yes…" I quickly said. As some new monsters appeared before us. A wendigo appeared. We took him out with only some shots as well. "Lord Begucci seems pleased by their captivating performance. Of course, I liked it, too. Since they've come this far they 're accept another challenge now, won't they?" Coney asked.

"Yes." I quickly said as six shambling mound appeared before us. Virginia summoned Stare Roe and took four of them out. And we finished the others with shots. "Somebody put the brakes on these fighters' folks! They've stream rolled through every opponent so far. Look at them now. Somehow they're able to hide their glee at their meteroicrise to glory! I think it goes without saying that they belong in the ring, doesn't it?" Coney asked.

We nodded to each other we would keep going. Next a Balor appeared before us. I quickly did a Gatling on it to kill it. "Incredible! We're all heard of unlimited potential inside us all. Well, here's proof! These courageous gladiators have leaped across every hurdle with extraordinary grace! In spite of the great challenge before them, they maintain a cool, nonchalant façade! Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The final match, a one-way ride…will it go to heaven…or to hell?" Coney asked.

And finally we entered the last battle. An Amordrake appeared before us. Clive let out two Gatlings and the monster quickly fell. "Fantastic! The challengers break past all five skirmishes under the turn limit! I'm so glad to see them succeed, and I'm sure Lord Begucci is too! Now, we award them for their impressive victory!" Coney yelled. Got the Item Scope! With that we left gunner's heaven. But the question was…where to start searching?

"Even with this tool…we have no idea where to start…" I spoke up. "Hmm…let's head to Humphrey's peak maybe I can find some weird locations in one of my books." Clive told us. With that we headed to Humphrey's peak. Well…it couldn't hurt to look for odd locations in books…I guess.

Soon we landed outside of Humphrey's peak and made are way inside of town. We headed toward Clive's house as Datson called out to us. "Hey Clive!" He yelled to us. "Why, hello you're self Datson." Clive said greeting him back. "I thought it was you. You're easy to spot always." Datson said with a laugh. "Hehe…I guess I am. Oh, do you know of any location that's a bit odd?" Clive asked him. "Odd? No but…Did you know that the Gemstone cave to the Northwest has another entrance?" Datson asked. Clive slowly shook his head no. "It connects to an island that borders the inland and open Seas. You might even find ancient artifacts there." Datson told us.

"Yes indeed I may…thank you for the information Datson." Clive said. "Anytime." Datson said before walking away. "What do you think leader?" Clive asked her. "I think we should go check it out." Virginia quickly said. "Yeah…and hope we find something there." I said. We nodded to each other then left Humphrey's peak. We took Lombardia North to the Gemstone Cave then headed inside.

We headed straight down the path in front of us and entered a door at the bottom. In this room we followed the path around the room and entered a door ahead of us. In this room we followed the path a bit north and into a door. Again we followed the path up and into a door a bit west. We followed this path straight ahead of are selves and entered a door before us. We entered another door a bit west of us.

We followed the path up in this room and entered a door at the top. In this room we found a cracked wall. Clive when ahead and placed a bomb beside it. In this new room we followed the path to the northwest and entered the door there. When we entered this room we saw sunlight ahead of us.

This had to be the other way into the cave and comes out on that island that Datson spoke about. We made are way outside. Soon as we stepped outside we saw an item sitting on the north-west part of the island. I when to pick it up; got the Lion Idol! "Gallows…is this?" I asked. He looked it over for a second. "Yeah, no question about it, I can't sense much of its energy. But they're no question about it. It's one of the guardian lords Idol's." Gallows said nodding to him self.

"Then we know…where to head to next…" I whispered eyeing the statue. "Yeah, Fallen Sanctuary." Virginia said with that we headed back to Lombardia and fly back to fallen Sanctuary to Freed this Guardian lord.

We hurried inside after landing there. "Let's head upstairs." Clive said as soon as we entered. We made are way upstairs then I put on my sneakers and hopped up to the painting north-east from the stairs and held out the Lion Idol in front of us. We nodded to each other as we closed are eyes. A Lion like monster quickly appeared before us. His stalwart hand pulled us of all doubt. It's…presence was powerful. His energy was unbelievable. This power was…the power of Courage! He beckoned to battle us.

"Welcome bearers of the Ark scepters…I have been waiting for you. If you wish for my powers show me your courage! Show I….**Justine**!Your courage to fight against all odds!" Justine yelled to us.

It didn't take very long to take him down. One or two Gatlings did it. "Well done…bearers of the Ark scepters. My power is now yours…take my power and us it well." Justine said as he disappeared. He left behind his Medium the Brave Seal. Got the **Brave seal**! Clive took this medium.

Moon Spark and Flash hit let out a light as the changed to Gold. "That's three…" Virginia whispered. "One Guardian lord left…**Zephyr **the Guardian of Hope." Gallows told us. "Hope…" I whispered to my self.

Hope was one thing we truly need in this battle fighting the demons. Without…could we really win? One more, I thought. One more Guardian Lord then We can break that Seal. And get in there to save you…


	35. Hope that breaks into the Darkness

Okay I have been writing chapters left and right lately. So I guess I should start posting them more. I am about done writing chapter 38. I never thought this story would go on this long. Really I didn't so…I will start posting chapters more. And for you guys to know. Huge spoils are coming up for Jet as well as For Sara. But more so For Jet. You will find out who he is very soon as well as his real name if you haven't finished the game. Well that's about it.

**Chapter 35: Hope that breaks into the Darkness**

Soon the four returned to Siegfried. "We have returned sire." Lee halt said as they appeared in the room. "I see that…and I trust everything when as planned?" Siegfried asked. "Yes…more or less." Malik said showing him the Teardrop. "Good, very good." Siegfried said as the little Princess' body started to shake. "We should start soon…the Princess' power is starting to go out of control." Melody spoke up. "Indeed it is…let's us begin quickly then." Lee halt said as he took the Teardrop from Malik.

"You wish to use her as a weapon…right sire?" Lee halt asked. "Yes." Siegfried quickly answered him. "Very well…that shouldn't be a problem." Lee halt said holding the Teardrop over the Princess. "We will make a new seal on her Arms as long as she hold her Arms she will do anything she is told. And the Teardrop will act as the controller." Lee halt said as he made a new seal on the ray of light.

They watched as the Princess quickly sat up. Lee halt handed the Teardrop over to the Demon lord. "Give her a command." Lee halt told him. "Princess…come to me." Siegfried spoke to her. She slowly opened her mouth. "As…you wish master." She answered as she freed her self and made her way over to him. "…Tell me your name." Siegfried said. "Sara Lynn Maxwell." She answered. "What is your reason for living?" Siegfried asked. "To be used as a weapon for you, to destroy anything that gets in master's way." She said. "She knows nothing but her name and your Siegfried. It as if everything she knew never happened." Lee halt told the Demon lord.

"Good, very good…this will work very nicely." Siegfried said to him self. The golem stood there just watching. This girl had been the one his master had desired over anything. But now…his master could careless about this young girl. What had truly happened to his master in the time he had been gone?

"Sire…we should start closely to get the reactor online." Malik told him. "Yes, do so…I will leave that to you. In the mean time I will get Princess ready for the up and coming battle." Siegfried said heading for the door. "Princess come." He quickly said. "As you wish…master." She quickly said following him out of the room.

"Is this really wise?" Melody asked after they're lord left the room. "Even if it isn't it is what he wants. It can't be helped Melody." Malik told her. "Yes I know that…but. She still could turn against us. Without the teardrop she wouldn't be able to tell friend from foe." Melody was still unsure about the whole thing. "That matters not. The Teardrop is in are hands everything will be fine. As long as we have the teardrop. She will do anything she is told." Lee halt added in. "Yes I know that. But…she really freaky right now; specially the nothingness that's in her eyes." Melody shook bit thinking about her eyes. "It can't be helped. She's more so empty of anything now. Well…aside from Data." Malik pointed out as he faced toward the computer.

"Time is short now. Soon the drifters will make there way here to save the Princess." Lee halt said with a laugh. "And what a surprise will be waiting them." Malik said as he started to input data into the computer. "Yes…and what will they do when they have to face an old friend?" Lee halt asked out loud as a grin slowly appeared on his face.

-----

Soon we left fallen Sanctuary. "One left!" Virginia said as we got outside. "Yes…but I wonder where the last one could be." Clive said. "Who knows? But…I feel pretty beat…" Gallows said letting out a yawn. "Then…how about we head to Baskar Colony to rest for a bit?" Clive asked. I quickly gave Clive a look. Being this close…and he wanted to take a break?!

"Jet…we haven't rest for sometime. So we should take a break to keep are strength up. Beside we don't have a lead of where to head to search for the last Statue." Clive told me. I knew he was right. Even if I wouldn't tell him so. I slowly nodded a bit. "Then let's head to Baskar colony." Virginia said as she started to lead the way south-east.

"…We will save her Jet. You should rest up when we get to baskar colony as well." Clive told me. "I don't need you or anyone telling me what to do!" I yelled toward Clive. Clive shook his head a bit. His angry was even higher now. Jet and her meeting…wasn't accident. From the look of it…it was going to happen. Sooner or later. Had Werner tried to keep them apart for some reason? Clive wondered.

_Maybe one would even go and call it a fated meeting?_

I hate it! I hate it…when everyone tell me what to do. I'll do what I want when we get to Baskar colony. I felt my self let a sigh out. Who was I kidding? I was beat…I felt really tired. I need a best as well. But…would Luceid speak to me again like last time I was asleep?

I did still have questions for him. What was this power he spoke of? He had said. My power awoke a little after I remembered a little. My power…is connected to memories? There were far too many things I don't know.

Soon we entered Baskar Coloney. Virginia, Gallows and Clive headed off to bed soon after we entered town. Leaving me by my self again; not that I mind. But…I was tired my self. But I just didn't want to sleep. Because it was more then likely I would she her if I did go to sleep. And that would be too painful. I-I couldn't take seeing her again in my dreams. I sighed a bit as I sat down on the big rock in the middle of Baskar Colony. It was slowly starting to get late too.

Soon I saw Shane heading toward me. I quickly looked away hoping he wouldn't see me. But…I have to have cursed luck or something. Things never go my way. "Oh, Jet! You're still up?" Shane asked me. I tried my best to ignore the young boy. "I thought you when to bed with Big Brother and the others." Shane continued saying. "…I didn't as you can see." I said growling under my breath. Couldn't he see…I wanted to be left alone?!

"I-I heard from Big Brother about what happened." Shane whispered to me. God Damnit Gallows has a big mouth! "Oh?" Was all I could say. "…Are you alright?" Shane asked as he sat down beside me. "…Do I look alright?" I asked glaring toward him. "No…" Shane whispered as he looked away from me. "You look as…you haven't been sleeping." Shane said. "…I can't sleep. If I do…it will only be painful." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Jet…you're-you're not the only one worried about her. We-We all are." Shane spoke up. "I know…that." I whispered as I slowly opened my eyes. "Then why do you act this way? That you have to take everything on by your self?" Shane asked. Did I really act that way? I don't know…maybe I did act that way. And if I did…I had a reason for it. "…Because that how I am. No…who am I." I whispered back to him. "But, jet! You don't have to take everything on by your self! That's why my brother and the others are here! So, please don't take it all on alone!" Shane cried.

This boy was starting to become a pain. "Are you done, now?" I asked. "…I guess." Shane said with a sigh. "Good…would you leave me alone? I have somethings to think about." I said as I turned away from the young boy. "O-Okay…but Jet if you wanna talk…" Shane started to say. "I'll…pass." I quickly said not letting him finish. Soon Shane did leave me and head back to the Temple. And I was glad to be by my self again. Even if I had a feeling it wouldn't last very long.

And you know something? I'm very sick of being right; about this kind of thing. I think I fell sleep for a little bit sitting on that rock. Because the next thing I knew I heard someone calling my name. "Jet!" The voice yelled to me. But I tired to ignore it. Maybe the person will go away if I act as I am asleep. "Jet! I know you can hear me! Wake-up!" The voice yelled out of angry.

"Damnit…what the hell do you…want?" I asked as I slowly opened my eyes to find Werner standing in front of me. "O-Old man?" I asked. "…Jet from your reaction I take it…what I have feared has happened." Werner quickly said. "…what you feared?" I asked giving him a confused look. "…She was taken by the demons wasn't she?" Werner asked. I quickly stood up looking shocked toward him. "H-How did you know?" I quickly asked him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Werner whispered quietly. "…You know why…she was taken…don't you?" I asked as I glared up toward him. "And what if I do? What good would it do to tell you?" Werner asked. "You could have said something! Then maybe…we could have done something to stop it from happening!" I quickly yelled at Werner. "It was too late…Even if I had said something. Everything was in place…this couldn't be stopped from happening." Werner said as he shook his head a bit. "Too late…? You make it sound like this was fated or destined to happen! I don't believe in that kind of crap!" I said stepping back a little.

"It was destined to happen. Her fate was sealed the second she was born because of her **cursed blood**." Werner sighed a bit to him self. "Cursed blood?" I asked. "…You know how she was born…in that tube inside Yggdrasil. And from much of Ekatrina's DNA. But I feared Lee halt would come after her one day. If she looked too much like Ekartina. So…I added some other DNA…" Werner was finally coming clean so to speak. "DNA of whom?" I asked worried to hear the answer. "Along time ago…when there we're still oceans and green everywhere on Filagaia; there was also a Royal family that carried the blood of Shamans' on the female side." Werner whispered as he eyed me.

"…Y-You don't mean…" I started to ask. Werner slowly nodded toward me. "The other DNA she has…is from the last member of the royal family. The last Princess of Filgaia." Werner told me. I slowly shook my head a bit as I back into the big rock. "T-That can't be…true right? You're making this all up right?" I asked him wishing not to believe any of this. "This isn't a lie Jet. Everything happens for a reason." Werner told me. I couldn't believe this…it was just too hard to believe that-that…she's a Princess?

"But…you're the only one who can save her now jet." Werner said changing the subject. "Me? Why am I the only one who can?" I asked. "Because…of your connections to her and the guardian of Desire picked you…right?" Werner asked. How in the world could he know that? He shouldn't know that! "Your desire to be with her as well wish to save her…is what drew the guardian of desire to you." Werner voice whispered. "…My desire…huh?" I asked. "Yes, that's right." Werner said.

It was time for this little game to end. "…How long are you going to keep pretending to be Werner Maxwell?" I asked glaring toward him. He looked surprised. "There is far too many things…you shouldn't know. You aren't Werner Maxwell. He died at Yggdrasil…ten years ago didn't he?" I asked him. He kept silent. "I'm right aren't I?" I asked again. "I was wondering when you would find out. Yes…your right Jet enduro. I'm not Werner Maxwell. But…I guess you could call me…he's will in a way." Werner said as he pulled his hat down a bit. "He's will?" I asked. "Yes…things he wished he had done. No…I guess I am more of his ghost. Finishing what he could not." He said.

"…I couldn't save her even if I wanted too." I said changing the subject. "…?" Werner only gave me a weird look. "They're a demon seal blocking the way. And we still don't know where the Guardian lord of hope is…" I said with a sigh. "Zephyr?" Werner asked. "Yes…" I whispered. "_In the very deep of the darkness there is a ray of hope, Zephyr." _Werner said looking away from me. "Old man?" I asked. "Go to the **Abyss**…and search for the ray of hope there." Werner told me.

"Abyss? That dungeon with very dangerous monsters?" I asked. "Yes, Zephyr should be somewhere inside I hear." Werner said as he started to walk away. "Old man!" I yelled to him. I hope to hear…she's back soon." Werner said to me before leaving Baskar colony. "The Abyss…where the ray of hope waits huh? I wonder if he was telling the truth." I whispered to my self as I slowly sat down. Maybe it was finally time to rest a bit.

Soon I headed inside Gallows' house. It was very quiet inside. Everyone was asleep. I silent made my way up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. Then I closed the door behind me and lay down on the first bed I found. My eyes quickly closed as soon as I lay down. And soon I fell into a deep sleep.

But a bit outside of Baskar Colony; Werner slowly shook his head a bit to him self. "My sins…will never be forgiven." Werner whispered to him self. "Jet will you hate me as much as Sara does when you learn who you really are?" Werner asked out loud. Even If he knew he wouldn't get answer. "Adam Kadmon…" He whispered quietly. He's real name…and the truth he hidden from the young boy.

"Fate can be cruel…" Werner said as he started away from Baskar colony. "But if her powers really were awaken…then everything is going as **she **planned it." Werner's fear was far too strong. IT had happened what he had feared. The demons had awakened Sara's power. Filgaia's power of destruct. And the only one who could seal away her power was the one with Filgaia's other power. "…I leave everything in your hands, Jet. Please…save her. You're her only hope now…" Werner whispered as he slowly disappeared into the wasteland once again.

-----

Soon morning came to Baskar Colony. And I slowly opened my eyes. I had slept a little. But not much. How could I really sleep at a time like this? I couldn't that was the whole point. The others were gone from they're beds. It looked like it wasn't just me who couldn't sleep. Soon I made my way out of bed and headed down stairs.

"Ah, morning Jet." Clive greeted me as I made my way down stairs. "Morning…I guess." I said with a shrug. "Sounds like no one has a good sleep." Gallows said with a yawn. "How could anyone at a time like this?" Virginia asked. "Good point leader…but on to other matters…" Clive said changing the subject. "Yeah…where in the world could the guardian lord of hope be?" Gallows asked.

Zephyr? I wondered as I remember what Werner had told me the night before. "In the very deep of the darkness there is a ray of hope." I quickly said. All the others looked surprised toward me. "Jet?" Virginia asked. "The Abyss…is where we need to search for Zephyr's Idol…" I finished saying. "…Where did you learn…that information?" Clive asked. "My old man…I mean Werner was here last night. He said to look in the Abyss for Zephyr." I whispered looking away from the three. Would they believe my words? For that matter did I believe what Werner told me. "…The abyss huh?" Clive asked.

"Do you think it's true?" Virginia asked. "I don't know…but I see no reason he would lie. He's wants the same thing as we do." Clive said nodding to him self. "Same thing?" Gallows asked. "He wants Sara saved, right Jet?" Clive asked as he looked toward me. "…Why do you even have to ask me if you know he wants the same thing we do?" I asked glaring toward Clive. "Never hurts to double check." Clive said as he smiled toward me. "But even if it is true…we should ask around the closely town to the Abyss." Virginia spoke up. "Closely town to the Abyss?" Gallows asked. "Little Rock." Clive quickly said.

With that we left Baskar colony and made are way into Lombardia and started south-west to the town of Little Rock. It was a good idea to double check before heading off to the Abyss. The Abyss is a very dangerous place. Only the best Drifters head there and come back in one piece. Others don't come back at all. Death awaits the foolish ones who head there not ready to face it.

Soon we landed outside of little rock and headed inside. A man spoke to us as we entered. We asked Korahn about the Abyss. "The Abyss is not just a ruin. It's the source of all calamity. And in the very bowels of its caverns lies a single light. That is the light of hope. The guardian lord of hope, turned to stone…Zephyr waits his restoration. No one knows if it's true, but I sure hope it is." Korahn finished telling us. It was only a rumor then. But a rumor wasn't much to go on. "It's a rumor then…" Clive whispered. "Well should we go for it anyways and have a look? It's not like we have any other leads to go on." Gallows said. "Yeah, we don't have anything to lose." Virginia said. A kid named mock told us the location of the Abyss. Beneath the mountain to the south, he told us.

Lombardia took us south to a path blocked by a rock she destroyed it with her mission. We then climbed off her and called for are horses and made are way inside the path with the hard ground. Close to the end of the path was where we found it. Where we found **The Abyss **and made are way inside.

"This place is very dangerous are only goal is the hope Idol after that we leave, alright?" Virginia asked us. We all slowly nodded to her. She was right this place couldn't be taken lightly; we headed straight into a teleport in front of us.

_Ten Floors later…_

"How deep do we really have to go to find one Idol?" Gallows asked with a sigh. "Until we find the Idol of the Guardian lord. Who knows how deep it maybe." Clive said. "But we have gone about ten floors right? And we haven't found a thing…" Gallows cried. "Yes…that true. But something found us…" I said glaring at the huge monster in the teleported.

The monster quickly came toward us. It would cast a light attack when it was attacked but it quickly fell after a Gatlings or two. And it left the dragon Idol behind. "This…is!" I said as I picked up the Idol. "Y-yes…that's' the Idol of hope! Zephyr's Idol!" Gallows cried. We finally had the four Idol. The fourth and final guardian Idol. We just had to awaken Zephyr. Then we could break the demon seal!

"Good I'm glad it was here! Let's head out of here!" Virginia yelled with that we teleported out of the Abyss and hurried are way to Fallen Sanctuary. Then after landing close by we hurried inside. This was the last Guardian. And we could put are all into this. "Let's head up stairs." Virginia said as soon as we entered. We did so. I put on my Radical sneakers and hopped up the stairs to the north-east from where we entered then I held the dragon Idol over my head.

The idol started to float in front of us. We nodded to each other as we closed are eyes. A picture of a dragon appeared before us. A great light shined from him to remove any darkness hiding within us. This power was the power of hope soars toward tomorrow.

We all slowly opened are eyes to stare toward a golden dragon? "Welcome bearers of the Ark scepters…I have been waiting for you. I foresaw that you would come to hope for a peaceful tomorrow. Hope can only be as strong as one that holds it is. So show me! Show I, Zephyr the guardian lord of hope…how strong your hope for a peaceful tomorrow truly is!" Zephyr yelled as he came toward us. It didn't take very ling to take him down. Only a Gatling or two and soon he fell.

"Well done Bearers of the Ark Scepters. Your hope is true and strong. Very well…do as you wish with my power. But remember this hope can break easily with just a bit of Despair." Zephyr told us as he disappeared leaving behind his Medium the Hope Shard. Got the Hope Shard. Gallows took this Medium. Then Lucky Hand and Cosmic Cog turned gold. "All the Mediums are Gold now…" Virginia whispered. "Indeed they are. We should able to break the demon seal now. We can break into **Dim root path.**" Clive spoke up.

"Yes, let's hurry back to Dim root path." Virginia said as the three of us nodded to her and quickly left the fallen Sanctuary. We quickly climbed back into Lombardia and headed North-west in the sky.

After landing outside of Rim root path we hurried inside to find Maya and her team waiting for us. "M-Maya…" Virginia said as she looked surprised toward her. "What? You knew we would be waiting. I still owe her. This is only business nothing more! Break that seal, so we can break they're evil plan up!" Maya yelled. Virginia slowly smiled as we followed her up to the sealed door.

The twelve Mediums quickly started to glow brightly! The guardians' Powers as one quickly broke the seal before are eyes. Then the door opened ahead of us.

"Alright, let's go. But let's be careful. More then likely they are waiting for us…" Virginia said as she slowly entered the door and we slowly followed behind her.

-----

"Hmm?" The princess asked as she looked around the room. "What is it…little Princess?" Siegfried asked her. "…I just felt the guardians' energy. It appears the dark seal has been broken, my master." She said facing her master. "…Broken…? Ah, so…they have awakened all the Guardians and the guardian lords as well?" Siegfried asked. "It appears so…" The princess whispered. "I see…no matter. The guardians' power has weakened over time." Siegfried said as he grinned to him self.

_Everything was happening as he thought it would…_

"Do you wish of me to go stop them my master?" Princess asked. "No, I still need you here. Lee halt and the others will deal with the ones who hold the Mediums of the guardians." Siegfried told her. "Very well master. I will stay with you as you wish…" Princess said as she sat down beside her master.

"But…if Lee halt and the others fail. I will need you to take care of them. If that happens can you do this for me?" Siegfried asked. "Yes. I am your weapon. I will destroy anything or anyone in your way…Master." Siegfried grinned at her answer. She was nothing but a weapon now. And things would stay that way. As long as…he desired that.

_My desire maybe strong…but another has a stronger desire then I. But I will not let them take my weapon from me ever…_

-----

After entering this room we headed west into a door. In this room we found a treasure chest with Virginia's change crest tool inside. This tool could change orange gem into blocks or the other way around. Then we headed back to the last room. We headed back up the stairs then Virginia used her change crest on a white gem across from us then we quickly appeared on the square the gem had been on. Then we entered a door ahead of us.

In this room we found an orange gem on a switch. Virginia used her change crest on it to turn it into a block. Then the door up some stairs opened. We made are way up the stairs and entered the door.

-----

_In the control room…_

"Acquire the energy from the Teardrop and supply it to the incubation planet, **Deus Ex Machina**!" Siegfried told Melody who was working on the computer ahead of them. "Commencing energy acquisition and supply process." Melody whispered. "The teardrop will distill into pure energy, which will supply the Deus Ex Machina…then; we can regain our Flesh and blood…" Malik spoke up. Melody laughed a bit to her self as she looked toward her lord new weapon.

"Hee hee hee…watch in place of your dead friends, as this planet begins its transformion." Melody said with a laugh. "…Friends? I do not know this meaning of this word. It whole nothing importation for me." Siegfried shook his head. "She doesn't even sound human anymore." Siegfried said with a grin across his face. "…They are getting closer my master." The princess told him. "Is that so? Very well…let them come." Siegfried said with a laugh.

-----

In this room we just headed down a hallway and entered a door to the west at the end. In this room Virginia just used her Change crest to change the orange blocks into gems then we hurried into the door behind there. In this room first Virginia changed the three orange blocks into gems with her change crest. Then she used her Gale crest to gale us across the thin path. Then we headed north-east into a door. In this room we found two orange blocks Clive put on his mighty gloves and put one block on each switch. Then the door ahead of us opened. We headed inside.

-----

"Transfer of energy to the Deus Ex machine, normal…740 and counting until Plant operation level." Melody said. "Preservation of nanomachines, normal. Ready to defrost in accordance to plant operation…" Malik spoke up. Siegfried laughed a bit to him self. As Lee halt spoke to Asgard. "Asgard…I welcome you back. But how were you able to return after being sent beyond space-time?" Lee halt asked the Golem. "Beyond the spiral of space-time lies a world that existed before the first humans, neosapiens…it was a filgaia covered with ocean and greens unlike the filgaia of present. It was as beautiful as this gem…" Asgard told Lee halt.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah! A fighting machine likens the planet to a gem!?" Siegfried asked with a laugh. "That I am, but I am free to speak what I feel." Asgard said. "That world was so peaceful and tranquil, and touching…it was the first time I felt a sense of love for the world…However my duty is to protect my master. I devised a plan to return to the present world, and the result is history." Asgard told us. "So, you cut off your power supply and traversed through time by perpetual hibernation?" Lee halt asked. "Quite a risky and painstakingly long plan you devised." Siegfried said. "It was the only option; I firmly believed it would work, provided my body was not disturbed during my inactivation." Asgard said. "I admire your deduction, Golem. I would like you to act as my shield as well." Siegfried told him.

"And do you have records of the Filgaia of old?" Lee halt asked. "The data is stored in my memory." Asgard answered him. "Then prepare the emulator to play back a quasi-image of how this planet used to be…" lee halt told the Golem.

-----

In this room we just followed the path up and entered a door at the top. In this room we found 8 orange blocks and 8 switches. Clive put on his mighty gloves and put a block on each switch then the door opened. We made are way inside. In this room Clive made a bridge out of two blocks on top of each other. Then Virginia used her Gale crest to gale us across right into the door. In this room Virginia used her change crest on the white gem behind the net. Then we appeared on the other side. We headed up some stairs into a door.

-----

The demon stared up toward a picture of how the planet Filgaia did look like at one time. "…Asgard speaks the truth…" lee halt spoke up. "…Ocean?" The princess whispered. "What is it?" Siegfried asked his weapon. "I have seen this…before within my data. But it looks so…" The princess started to say. "Yes…I cannot believe how beautiful this unsightly planet once was…" Melody said staring toward the screen. "This sample data is amazing…I can study the planet's life structure from it…with this, I can probably…" Malik started to say. The room started to flash a red light. "What is it?" Siegfried asked. "Someone has broken into the **Cradle **we have an intruder, it seems…Sire?" Lee halt said looking toward his lord.

"Hmm…they made it here after then I thought they would." The princess whispered. "So…it those humans then…" Siegfried grinned to him self. "My wish is to transform this planet into a giant life-form conglomerate. It shall act as an interstellar ship as well as an ecosystem to breed and raise demons. I shall call it…Starship Filgaia! With this, I shall head to new frontiers and quench my thirst for battle!" Siegfried nodded to him self as he looked toward Lee halt and the others.

"Find the intruders and eliminate them! Leave no stone unturned…" He told them. The three of them nodded and disappeared form the room. "Let us…get ready for are guests Princess." Siegfried said with a laugh. "As you wish master." The Princess said as Siegfried continued to laugh.

_Come to be humans of Filgaia…your fate will be sealed. When we meet here…_

-----

The more we walked in rim roots path. The bad feeling I had just got stronger. And I was worried….worried about her. It had been too quiet. Lee halt and the others hadn't showed they're faces so far. Where would they be waiting for us?

But…I kept silent about my worries. Virginia was worried about her after all. But she wouldn't show it. Fearless leader…I guess.

In this room Virginia first used her change crest on an orange gem across from us as we entered the room; turning it into a block. Then Virginia used her change crest again to change three orange blocks into gems then the heaver blockers fell on top of them. Then gallows used his steady doll to push the heaver blocks off the path. Then Virginia used her gale crest to get us across the thin path. We stopped at the orange block. Clive then moved the orange block with his mighty gloves on so it was right over a switch. I then used my boomerang on the block so it would fall right on top of the switch. Then the door to the west opened and we headed inside.

In this room Virginia turned four orange gems into blocks. Then Clive moved them closer to each other. Then Virginia turned them back into gems then she touched the four of the gems and the door north of us opened. We hurried are way inside.

In this room we headed down a long hall way and at the end Virginia opened the door. The room started to flash red; and the path we came down was soon blocked off.

"They know we're here!?" Virginia asked. "No…if they did, I reckon there would be pursuers, but that does not seem to be the case…Perhaps it's Maya and company?" Clive quickly said. "Either way, we better get movin'!" I yelled not liking this one bit. "There's no turning back now! Run for the gate!" Virginia yelled. We hurried inside. "H-Hey…waits…! Argh…whatever!" Gallows cried from behind; then he followed inside after us.

-----

"This time…this time for sure! I will perfect life…by reproducing memory…using the original data of Filgaia I should be able too…" Malik said to him self as he in put the data into a computer. "You won't be able to get your mother's memory back with that…" A girl spoke up to Mailk. "Who the…?" Malik asked as he turned around to find a small girl standing there.

"You wanna get your mother's memory back, right?" The girl asked. The girl stood in front of the tube as a light flash inside of the tube. "What do you think you're…" Malik started to ask. "There…your mother's memory should return soon. Once she regains her memory, she'll hold you gently and lovingly just like before." The girl said. Then the girl quickly left the room, "Who are you!?" Malik asked without getting answer.

Soon he heard his mother's voice call to him. "Malik…? Is that you, Malik…? Answer me, Malik…" Malik's mother said.

-----

As we entered the next room we found Maya and her team waiting. "Hi, everyone!" Alfred said to us. "Was that you, who triggered the alarm?" Virginia asked. "Watch your tongue! We're the best of the best!" Shady yelled to us. "In any case, they are aware of intruders and have been put on Alert. I do not think it would be wise for us to move about cautiously and discreetly." Clive spoke up. "So, you're thinkin' about bookin' on outta here then!" Gallows said. Maya nodded to Todd. They looked like they had a plan to start with.

"Let us split up. We both have different styles of them work and procedure…" Todd said. "You're right. It's better then moving as a big group anyways. Let engage the enemy from both directions!" Virginia said nodding to her self. Maya's team headed in the East door. Meaning the North door would be Are.

We are closer now…but that also means they are ready and waiting. And time isn't on are side. But we have made it into **the Cradle of the Metal god**. The demon's Base.

_We are coming…Sara just hold on a bit longer…_


	36. Death of two Opens a new road

You thought I was kidding when I said I have been writing a lot. I really want to get this done as you call tell. Then I like how it turned out. ;

I'm very happy how it turned out. So that is why I am typing them up so quickly and posting them. I was very off by the chapters left if you haven't guessed. Yeah they are still coming. I can not say how many chapters there will be anymore. Because whatever I say I will be wrong.

**Chapter 36: Death of Two opens a new Road**

"So…they made it inside the Cradle. What way did the drifters who bear the mediums take?" Siegfried asked his weapon. "The north path, Master." His weapon answered him. "I see…I wonder if What Lee halt said was true." Siegfried whispered to him self. "…What is true, master?" The weapon asked. "One of the drifters who holds the mediums…has a connect to you. Or so Lee halt said." Siegfried said unsure it was truly true. "C-Connect?" The weapon asked.

She wouldn't understand even if he was to tell her. Even If lee halt had been telling the truth; the young boy with the drifters was who Lee halt said he was. He could have a small problem on his hands.

"Adam Kadmon…does this name mean anything to you, Princess?" Siegfried asked. "No, master I have never heard this name before." She quickly answers. Yes there was no way of her to know this name. That information wasn't her any longer. And her missing memories as well. They had been sealed away within the one the seven named Adam Kadmon. He at one time was the hope for Filgaia's future. He was the seven's final project. He was the filgaia's Sample. Born with a special power of Filgaia. One would maybe even call him the son of Filgaia.

"Well…Adam Kadmon is coming here under a different name. You will get to meet him soon. So, I hope you give him a greeting he will never forget." Siegfried said as he felt him self slowly grin. "As you wish…I will greet him. Greet him by covering him in blood." The princess said as she licked her lips.

-----

We headed into the door north. In this room we just followed the path into another door. In this room they're two searches light. We ignored the first one. But the second one Clive took out with his Grappling hook. Then gallows stood on the floor switch to bring down the level. Then he used his steady doll to pull the level. Then the door ahead of us opened we made are way inside.

As soon as we entered the middle of this room a slime like monster attacked us. Bullets didn't do any damage to it. So we used spells on it to take it down. And soon it fell.

We continued are way North into a door. In this room there was a big button on a computer. I when ahead and hit it then we headed up stairs and stood on the leveler. It quickly when up. On the upper level we just headed into a door to the east of us. In this room they're four search lights. Clive took them out with his Grappling hook; then we stepped on the four switches and the door north of us opened. We made are way inside.

As we entered this room it started to shake like crazy. "An explosion!?" Virginia asked. "What caused it!?" Gallows asked as he looked toward Clive. "We have more pressing matters! We need to keep moving!" Clive yelled back to Gallows.

-----

"What is going on!?" Melody asked looking around the room. "This can't be…the output level is dropping. Has the Main reactor been breached?" Melody asked as she checked the computer. Melody quickly left the room to go check.

-----

In this room we followed the path up some stairs and at the end we found a search light blocking the door way. Clive used his grappling hook to destroy the search light. Then we headed inside. In this room there were three lasers moving around on the ground. And I saw a net over head. I put on my Radical sneakers and climbed over where the first laser was. Then I dropped off the next after it passed. Then we headed a bit north to where the next two lasers were. I climbed into a net over head again and passed the lasers. Then I hopped down after they passed then hurried into the next net; and again waited for them to pass before hopping down in front of a door then we headed inside.

But when we entered his room Asgard appeared before us. We quickly stopped in are tracks. "I must carry out my orders and stop you in your tracks!" Asgard yelled. Asgard started to gain energy as it started to come toward us Werner ran in front of us. He countered Asgard barrier with his own. "Barrier for barrier!? I shall oscillate the frequency to counteract your interference…! Ughh…but…AHHHHHHHHH!" Asgard yelled stepping back a little. Then Werner looked back toward us. "What are you doing, standing about!? Their nanomachine planet is right through that door! Go and stop them from transforming the planetary environment! You can do it! Jet this is something only you can do!" Werner yelled to me.

Something only I can do? I wondered staring toward my old man. "Try to remember Jet! The **power** you used to stop the Yggdrasil system!" Werner yelled to me again. "My power…?" I asked. Lucied had said something about my power as well. What was this power…they spoke of? "Yes…your power…your existence…" Werner started to say to me.

_Try to remember your job…No…the reason you were born!_

Werner's and Luceid's words were the same. They both knew everything. Everything about me. Why…I existence.

"You are the one who holds the key to save Filgaia! Trust in that power once again!" Werner yelled to me. Trust…in a power I didn't really know about or understand? How could I…do that?

We quickly ran pass Asgard and Werner. "Daddy…DADDY!" Virginia yelled to Werner. A huge light threw us into the next room. "Daddy…?" Virginia asked. Virginia started to the door to head back but Clive called out to her. "No…what do you plan to do? Let us trust in your father…your father had returned to life from the Yggdrasil disaster. How couldn't fall to something like this." Clive told her.

"You're right…we have to rescue Sara and put a stop to their diabolical plan…we have to keep moving forward…I'm gonna give it our best!" Virginia yelled to us. We nodded to each other and made are way North into a door. In this room we found net all around the moving platforms. I climbed onto the first net then fell onto a platform under the net. I took that platforms south and climbed on top of another net. I found a leveler a bit west from the net. I when ahead and pulled it and a door to the north opened.

Then I climbed back under the net and fell into the second moving platform and took it north and climbed into another net there. I climbed it to the west and fell into another platform and took it a bit south; where I found the final net and climbed on top of it. Then I headed a bit north into the door.

In this room we just headed up some stairs and entered a door at the top.

-----

Melody shook her head a bit. "The main reactor is destroyed…" Melody whispered to her self. "Malik! You owe me an explanation!" She yelled glaring toward him. "Mama won't call me by my name…" He whispered looking at the clone of his mother lying on the ground. "She…she…she called me a fiend, even though I am Malik…something's wrong with Mama that's why is destroyed it…" He told Melody.

"This is the result of reproducing memory? In that mother clone? But how was he able to reproduces memory all of a sudden?" Melody asked her self. Melody shook her head as she headed up to the computer in the room and started to input data. "I don't have time to concern my self with Malik—he has gone mad…I must find a way to generate power to the main reactor to supply enough energy to operate the Deus Ex machine…I guess I have no choice…this may cause the cradle to fall, but I shall transfer all existing energy to the Deus Ex machine." Melody said to her self.

Melody stopped hearing a sound. "Why does everything have to go wrong at the last minute…?" Melody asked her self. She slowly turned around to see us glaring toward her. "You cannot blame us for that. What you are doing is wrong and distorted. Do you really think something so twisted will go according to plan!?" Clive asked her.

"You…how dare you refute me!" Melody yelled to Clive. Melody and Malik came toward us. But something wasn't right with Malik. "Destroy…everything must be destroyed! Hyad hah ha haha!" Malik laughed out loud. "Malik don't lose your self to the nanomachines! Maintain your composure!" Melody told him. We first when after melody. We took her out with a Gatlings or two. "…Why can't I get my point across…? I've come this far to change my self…why can't people understand me…?" Melody asked as she fell. Then we when after Malik. Only magic attacks could hurt him. So we keep on casting spells on him then he soon fell. "Destroy…everything must be destroyed…I can't take this anymore…destroy the planet…Mama…Myself…" Malik said as he fell.

"Yes…everyone will one day break down and disappear…we all know that. That's why we're living the best we can today!" Virginia whispered as she staring toward the floor. Melody and Malik are gone now. As it should have been after Yggdrasil. They're desire to change things was too strong. It even took control of them. Even taking away they're future. Now…we had to only worry about Lee halt and the Demon lord Siegfried. Finally things were starting to come to an end. I hope for good this time.

We made are way north around the reactor and into a door behind it. In this room we just followed a path north and entered a door at the end. In this room Clive took out two search lights with his Grappling hook. Then we headed up stairs where gallows used his Steady doll to hit the level; then the door passed the search lights opened. We hurried into the door.

In this room we found another elevator. We quickly made are way onto it.

-----

Back in the control room with Siegfried and Lee halt…

"How is the Deus Ex machine coming a long?" Siegfried asked Lee halt who was putting data into the computer. "We now have enough energy to operate the nanomachine planet. Most likely due to melody's quick thinking…" lee halt told him. "And where are they now?" Siegfried asked. "They have fallen master…they couldn't live up to the power fighting them." Princess spoke up. "Fighting them…? Ha…I see." Siegfried let out a laugh. "Yes…the Princess is right. I last detected their life force diminishing before I lost contact…they may have retreated or perhaps they're already…" Lee halt started to say. Siegfried shook his head a bit. "They did not live up to my expectations…" Siegfried whispered to him self.

"Preparing to destroy the cradle of the metal gods. Please head to the Deus Ex machine. Once the nanomachines have fully defrosted, we will disperse them all over Filgaia." Lee halt told his lord. The door quickly opened and Maya entered. "Leaving so soon? But…I wanted to play." Maya said. "Hmm!? It's that lady…the Princess protected. To think she made it here." Lee halt whispered to him self.

"I shall entertain her. In the meantime, continue to prepare the Deus Ex machine." Siegfried told Lee halt. "…Master?" Princess asked. "Stand back, Princess. Your battle will come soon. But for now watch your master's power." Siegfried told her. "…As you wish." Princess whispered stepping away from her master. "…that's…" Maya whispered eyeing the girl.

Maya quickly shook it off. "Don't take me lightly now! You don't know what's coming!" Maya yelled to Siegfried. "Like wise…how insolent of you—a mere mortal challenging me to a duel." Siegfried said as he shook his head a bit. "…I'm taking her back with me. Then I don't owe anyone, a thing!" Maya yelled to him. "Haha…take her back? Her will doesn't wish to return any longer…foolish human. She is a weapon now!" Siegfried yelled. "…what?" Maya asked as she looked toward the young girl. Her eyes didn't reflect anything.

"…What in the world did you do to her?" Maya asked. "I freed her…of all feelings, Memories and her own will." Siegfried told her. The second later they begin they're battle. For sometime the two dodged each others attacks until Maya pulled out her huge Arms. She did some damage to Siegfried. "Eat this! Taste good?" Maya asked him. "I see…I have underestimated your powers. Your ability to mentally synchronize with ARMs…the weapons of Demons…is quite astounding…" Siegfried said. "Weapons of demons…? What, the ARMs? What are you talking about!?" Maya asked.

"Your spiritual strength exceeds those of demons…this allows you to draw out destructive power from within the ARM…this is getting interesting…please entertain me some more…" Siegfried said as he stood back up. "A hero never dies…a long as he has the will to fight!" Siegfried said with a laugh. He then used the Teardrop to heal him self. "Hey…you healed your self! That's not fair!" Maya yelled. "It's a shame, really…not only will the energy from the Teardrop help raise nanomachines, but its sparkle maintains my existence! In other words, the sparkle of this planet becomes my power, and with it, I expel the planet's life force. Oh, the irony! This is like a comedy—with the life force playing the role of the clown! Hw ah hah hah hah!" Siegfried laughed.

"That teardrop was supposed to be mine! I won't let you do as you please with it!" Maya yelled. "Even though all the modifications you have endured, I'm impressed you have made it this far. I applaud you. You deserve a medal…accept my praise!" Siegfried yelled as he sent energy toward her.

-----

Soon after that Maya's team entered. "Sis!" Alfred yelled as he ran up to her. "Oh…I told her not to run off ahead…" Alfred Cried. "Milady! Are you all right!?" Todd asked her. "I knew you would come…but it sure took you a while." Maya said with a cough. "We followed as fast as we could!" Alfred told her. "I know…I'm just joshing you." Maya said. "What's this stench? The stick of demons?" Shady asked. "I have to go after him! I can't let him toy with me! My pride won't allow it!" Maya yelled as she quickly stood up. "Give it up, Sis!" Alfred cried.

"Give it up!? Determination can over come anything! Nothing can stand in my way! He even said so him self…Demons are no match against my spiritual strength! Even if my body is battered, my heart will prevail! Now, follow me!" Maya yelled as they headed up into the elevator.

-----

Are Elevator stopped then we headed into a door a bit north. In this room we just headed into a door to the west. In this room we headed passed two moving lasers and when I got to the third one I climbed on top of a net. Where I could see a switch on the wall; I used my boomerang and let it hit the wall so it would fall on top of the switch. Then the door pass the third laser opened. We headed inside. In this room we just headed north up a path then into a door.

But as we entered this room it started to shake. "What's happening!?" Virginia asked. It looked like…we had been too late to stop them. "We're too late!?" Gallows asked. "What is even worse is that this structure may collapse at any moment!" Clive pointed out. Virginia nodded to her self. "Come, Lombardia!" Virginia yelled holding her hand up into the sky.

She broke in and we hurried and got on. Then Lombardia hurried to get away. As a sky monster attacked us. "…Damnit a monster of all time." I cussed. "**Your orders Virginia Maxwell**?" Lombardia asked. "Give it all you got Lombardia! It's us or them! Take it out!" Virginia yelled. "**Understood Releasing Draconic** **Gun Blaster**…" Lombardia told us. Lombardia sent a huge energy beam from her month. The enemy quickly disappeared.

Soon we landed on the ground. But we couldn't help but stare toward toward the massive floating in the sky. "I can't believe something so massive can take to the air…this must be that ship from the land unknown that soars the heavens…I thought the Ark of destiny was the only one…but to see one that's actually flying is just so…Daddy…Sara…you're all safe somewhere, right? Hold tight we're going to take flight on our wings and chase after that **Metal god** that flew out of the cradle…" Virginia said out loud. We slowly nodded to each other.

-----

Inside Deus Ex machina….

"Maintain the Deus Ex machina's power at 75 and continue its Flight! Our destination and course are irrelevant! Just stay out of their sight until the nanomachines mature." Siegfried told Lee halt. "Deploy all Wyverns! Have them cover every square inch of the sky! Hwah hah hah hah hah!" Siegfried laughed.

(okay I know it isn't a long chapter! Don't worry the really good chapter is up next. Jet finally finds out who he really is. Along with other secrets I finally answer. Like what really happened to Sara to make her power to awake. )


	37. Memories and A boy's heart

Yeah! It's time for the super spoil chapter. Really it has huge huge huge! Spoils for Jet in this chapter! I'm not kidding! Really I'm not! Don't give me that look! This will be the last chapter I type up for a bit. Sorry, you will have to wait and see what happens for a bit.

**Chapter 37: Memories and A boy's heart**

"…It's appears they got away safely master." The princess spoke up to her master. "Yes, but it is fine. They will come here on they're own. And we will be waiting and ready for them." Siegfried said with a laugh. "Ready?" The princess asked. "Yes…Adam Kadmon will come soon…and I wish for you to paint this room with his blood." Siegfried said looking to the Princess. "As you wish…this room will be painted red soon master. This Adam Kadmon has no idea what awaits him." The princess said. "Indeed…he has no idea." Siegfried said with a laugh.

_Come…Come to me Adam Kadmon and see what has happened to the one you desire over anything. You're in for a big surprise! Hehe…haha…ha ha!_

-----

We got back onto Lombardia and made are way around the sky. They had put on a barrier turning them selves invisible to the eye. But we could still find it…if we looked for energy in the sky. And soon we did find it over Baskar's mountain. Lombardia fired some missies at it and soon the barrier fell.

"Lombardia!" Virginia yelled to the dragon. "**Understood, Virginia Maxwell going in**!" Lombardia yelled as he ram into the Demon's base called **Deus Ex Machina**.

-----

"The growth level of the nanomachines have only now surpassed 70. We still need to buy a little more time for them to fully mature. Losing the Yggdrasil's generator has been quite a set back for us…" Lee halt said input data into the computer. "Hmm…the Yggdrasil system…has the downloading procedure used to summon me ever been used before?" Siegfried asked Lee halt. "No, sire…we are the only ones capable of performing the download." Lee halt told Siegfried. "I see…so the technology of Hyades cannot be applied by one who does not comprehend Hyades…then, who could it be…? Could a human have analyzed Hyades? Or could it have been someone else of my race…? If no other demons aside from myself were summoned, then that means this person descended to Filgaia by their own power though Hyades. Could that be possible…? One must have their personal data stored within Hyades to do that…" Siegfried said to him self.

"Is everything all right, Sire?" lee halt asked his lord. "What would happen if someone of my illk possessed the ability to exist within Hyades without supplying his personal data? Capable of concealing himself within Hyades by transmitting electric signals through his own will? Or perhaps…" Siegfried cut him self off.

-----

We Crashed into Deus Ex machine then soon we made are way to are feet. "Couldn't we have just landed normally!?" Virginia asked. "Hey we're all in one piece right?" Gallows asked. We looked ahead of us to find spider like webs around a door. "Ewww…what is that?" Virginia asked. "If this really is the Nanomachine plant, then it must be…" Clive started to say. "Nanomachine compounds, which threaten the life of Filgaia…we can't let Filgaia fall to this nasty, moldy little thing! Come on, everyone let's go!" Virginia yelled.

This was it. We had to stop Lee halt and Siegfried here as well as finally save Sara. This was the last chance for Filgaia…for everyone! Man…that doesn't sound like me at all. But it was all true. I don't care about Filgaia. I don't give a rat's ass. But if Sara…in d-danger then that's another story; I'm not leaving without her.

In this room we just headed up stairs and entered a door at the top. In this room a weird machine was moving around on the floor with a laser in the middle. Clive placed a bomb by it and soon it disappeared. We then continued on are way north into a door. In this room we found orange blocks blocking the door. Virginia used her change crest to turn them into gems. Then we headed into the door.

In this room there we're five moving platforms. Gallows used his Freezer doll to freeze them in place. Then we hurried across them. Then headed up the latter there and pulled the leveler to open the door to the north-east. We then made are way into that door. In this room we found two moving lasers things. Clive placed a bomb by each one of them then they disappeared.

"There we are…let's continue on are way." Clive said. Virginia and Gallows took the lead. They headed first into the door. My head was starting to bug me again. I think Clive could tell. "…Jet, are you alright?" Clive asked stopping in his tracks. "I-I'm fine…just another head ache…" I whispered. But my head was killing me now. What…the hell was going on? Was there a meaning behind these head aches?

"Very well…let's continue on with leader and Gallows." Clive said as he turned away from me. But as he turned away from me I saw blood cover the floor from somewhere. But…that image it wasn't from here. No it-it had looked like Yggdrasil? "…what was that?" I asked my self in a whisper. Why had I seen that image.

"Why am I covered in blood?! W-What…have I done!?" I heard a voice cry out. I felt scared to hear that. That voice I knew it. I knew that voice. Was…was that Sara's voice?! I wondered as Clive called out to me. "Jet?" Clive asked. "Yeah-yeah…I'm coming." I called to him. What was that all about? I couldn't help but wonder.

As I followed Clive into the door; in this room we took some stairs up and entered a door at the top.

-----

"Such a being Exists!?" Lee halt asked Siegfried. "We call them **Dream Demons**…" Siegfried told Lee halt. "Dream-demons…like demons inside your dreams?" Lee halt asked. "The structure of the information library Hyades is like a sea of electric signals…its motif stems from the domain of the mind, created by people's consciousness." Siegfried told Lee halt. "The dream-demons once said they can only exist inside the information library…However these dream-demons wit no physical make-up can still exist within people's consciousness and even their dreams…they are capable of making every possible sea of electric signals their own world, where they exist." Siegfried said. "Then you think they maybe inside the information library?" Lee halt asked. "Fear not. They only exist within the seas of electric signals, where as I am here. They are not a threat to me." Siegfried quickly said.

"Very well, sire…" Lee halt whispered. "My wish is to ride the starship Filgaia, searching the frontier for battle! Right now, it is the humans, with the Guardians' power that stand in my way! Eliminate the intruders at once!" Siegfried yelled to Lee halt. Lee halt nodded and left the room as a laugh was heard.

-----

As we entered this room we heard someone in here with us. The four of us pulled out are arms as we followed the footsteps. Virginia took the lead and when after the person first. But as she met the person with her Arms she found Maya standing in front of her. We all lower are arms. "Maya, thank goodness you're safe…" Virginia cried. "Thanks for your concern, but I'm fit as a fiddle. SO, are you here to see me knock off the bad buy?" Maya asked her. "Uhh…no…" Virginia said looking a bit dumbfounded.

Maya shook her head a bit as she turned away from Virginia. "If you're looking to fight them, I wouldn't mind helping…" Maya started to say. "Why not? We have the same goal! We could use your help, Maya." Virginia said. With that Maya and her team joined us again. We headed a bit north into a door.

In this room we found are selves in a computer room. We just continued into a door to the west. In this room we headed east where we found a small panel. Maya spoke up looking it over. "This panel seems to be connected to that big one in the other room. Let's go back there." Maya told us. Then we headed back to the last room.

We headed up to the main computer in the room then Maya spoke up to us. "We'll operate the main panel. You guys play around with the sub-panel. Hurry along." Maya told us. "But, then…" Virginia started to say. "Don't get me wrong. I haven't the slightest intentions of making you guys into heroes. Or are you saying you want me to walk around this dingy, moldy, stinkin' place?" Maya asked. "Fine…watch our backs but you guys be careful too." Virginia said with a sigh.

Then we hurried back to the room with the Panel. Soon we heard Maya's voice coming from it. "Hello? Can you hear me? I figured out the release code for the shutter. But…the code is only valid for ten seconds, so that's how long you'll have to input it. I'll relay the code from here, so enter it quickly and precisely okay, are you ready?" Maya asked as she gave us the code. Clive quickly entered the code Maya gave us; then the door opened and we hurried inside.

In this room we made are way up some stairs and entered a door at the top. This room Clive had to put the blocks on all the floors switches. So he put his mighty gloves on to move the blocks then the door to the north-west opened and we headed inside. This room I had to hit three switches with my boomerang then the door to the west opened. We hurried are way inside. We found two more of those moving laser things in this room. Clive quickly took them out with two bombs. Then we headed into a door north-east.

As we entered this room a monster called Fafnir attacked us. It placed a floor trap on its first turn. It would drain some of are life each turn. But we did take down the beast with a Gatlings or two. Then it fell. Then we followed the path up some more stairs and entered the door at the top.

My head ache was getting stronger. Was something making my heard hurt aside from gallows loud voice? I couldn't help but wonder.

Soon we returned the next room. I metal like things was moving around on the ceiling. Clive used his grappling hook to grab into it. Then we stopped onto a platform to the east. I could see a switch a bit north. I used my boomerang to hit it. Then another metal thing started to move over our heads. Clive used his Grappling hook again to grab into it. Then we dropped on a platform a bit more east. Then we headed north into a door.

But as we entered this room it looked like we found the heart of the Nanomachine plant. From the huge machine in the middle of the room. "This must be the heart of the nanomachine plant…Each one of these spores are the cancer cells that'll eat away at Filgaia…we can't let them carry out their plan! We'll just have to…" Virginia started to say. "Blow it up?" Lee halt asked as he appeared before us. "If you blow up the plant, the nanomachines although still premature, will scatter all over Filgaia. The growth rate of the Nanomachines is currently at 74...which equals the **Likelihood** of them activating." Lee halt told us. "There's a 74 chance the nanomachines will activate!?" Virginia asked.

"Precisely…is the 26 survival rate worth blowing up the planet? Personally speaking, I would rather you wait until the nanomachines have fully matured…Heh heh heh heh…" Lee halt laughed to him self. "Thanks for the advice. But we'll decide what to do after we defeat you!" Virginia quickly said.

"The terraforming, brought on by nanomachines is the proper way to evolve. Why do you refuse to accept the true form of the planet's future?" Lee halt asked. "Because no one wants that kind of future!" Virginia yelled back to him. "No one..? Heh heh heh heh…are you certain? At the very least, our forefathers did; the neosapiens allowed nanomachines to evolve their mother planet…" Lee halt told us.

We stood back a bit hearing that. "What?!" Virginia asked. "A long time ago…far, far away…existed the planet, Terra; home of the neosapiens…Technology flourished by leaps and bounds, evolving the planet. The people of Terra were no exceptions to this evolution…their desire for limitless power and everlasting life caused them to out step the boundaries of living. Organisms…by using nanomachines to merge with machines." Lee halt told us.

"Half Organic, Half machine!?" Virginia asked. "Indeed…our forefathers rode the immigrant ship to reach filgaia…these neosapiens are the very demons that appear in Folklore!" Lee halt yelled. "No…I don't believe a word you say!" Virginia yelled back to him. Lee halt had brought clones of Melody and Malik with him. We first took out Melody's clone with a Gatling or two. Then we took out Malik clone with spells. And finally we when after Lee halt.

"You don't believe me…? Rather you refuse to believe me…but think about it…How can people handle Arms—weapons created by dragons and left behind by demons? We maybe inferior to the demons, but by communicating our spirit to our half-flesh, half-machine bodies we are able to synchronize a part of our body. Heh heh heh heh…because we are the spawn of demons, we possess a dormant agent inside of species, humans the demons are similar…Especially when it comes to the desire for conflict and war…" Lee halt said as he fell into his knees. "Even if that is the truth, we're not the same as demons! We don't want any evolution brought on by nanomachines!" Virginia yelled.

"Limitless power…Everlasting life…by accepting these you've become immune not only to your own pain but to others, as well! If you can't feel pain for others, you can't have love for others!" Virginia yelled to Lee halt. "Love…that is something Ekatrina would have said as well…but in a world without Ekatrina, such a word is unnecessary…" Lee halt said as he shook his head.

"But…even her replacement couldn't do what was needed." Lee halt said. "…R-Replacement?!" Virginia asked. "Yes, that girl that looks so much like Ekatrina…" Lee halt said as he fell to the ground. What did he mean? Couldn't do what was needed? I couldn't help but wonder as I eyed him lying on the ground.

"Let's press on…" Virginia said as she headed up to the computer. "Maya, it's me! Can you hear me?" Virginia asked. "We're found the nanomachine plant, but we don't know how to shut it off! Any ideas?" Virginia asked. "I'll have to look into it…No idea…forget about shutting it off. Why don't you just blow it up?" Maya asked. "No, we can't do that. All the spores will scatter over filgaia…" Virginia cried. "So, we're gotta do something with the actual nanomachine program, then…" Maya said.

I then remembered what Werner had said. Her old man said something about me being the only one who can do this…but still…I thought. I wouldn't know the first thing to do. I held my hand out toward the machine and a green light started to come from it. Was this may power? I wondered.

"Jet! What was that!?" Virginia quickly asked me. "How the hell should I know!? It was like this at Yggdrasil, too…when I faced the system, and communicated my spirit to handle the ARM this happened…" I said staring toward the machine. "What did you just do!? From what I can confirm here, the nanomachine program is being rewritten at an enormous pace!" Maya yelled to us.

Lee halt quickly stood up. "You really are him." Lee halt said with a laugh. "It's no wonder…the Princess had a connect. I truly understand you're that Filgaia sample…The model of the world created by Elliot Enduro…the Android, Adam Kadmon…it all makes perfect sense now. I couldn't tell from the black model you carry, but it is the Airget-lamh you hold. Adam Kadmon cannot wield the power of demons!" Lee halt said looking toward me. He…was talking to me?!

I-I'm not human?! "…I'm a…ahh!" I started to ask. "Yes…so her memories sealed away within you are awaking now. To think the Princess and the Sample would meet again." Lee halt said with a laugh.

Another image I saw before me this time I saw it all. What had made Sara lose much of her memory. Ten years ago or so. Two drifters broke into Yggdrasil. They we're there to destroy the project the seven had been working on. Elliot's son got killed protecting his father and Sara had seen it all. That was when her power…awoke and she…

"…YOU KILLED HIM!" young Sara yelled. As a light surrounded her body. "Sara!" Werner yelled as the protype Arms appeared before her. "…Isn't that the ray of light?!" Elliot asked. "Yes but…what is it doing?!" Werner started to ask. Sara quickly took the Arms. "…Y-YOU KILLED HIM!" She yelled as she fired shots at the two drifters.

I slowly shook my head. "N-No…that can't be…" I whispered. "So you saw it…when the little Princess murdered the two drifters." Lee halt said with a laugh. "But it is true. She murdered them out of angry over her friend's death. Over Jet Enduro's death." Lee halt told me.

The…Real Jet Enduro? I wondered. Then I wasn't much different from her was I? I was a clone of someone as well. "Filgaia Sample? Adam Kadmon? You're…talking about me…? Then you know me, too!?" I asked Lee halt. "I know you very well and the little Princess. We the council of Seven, in our efforts to rejuvenate the planet, first researched the make up of Filgaia. We derived a hypothesis based on various perspectives…we called this the **Filgaia Hypothsis**." Lee halt told us.

"Would we be able to prove this planet was a single life-form? In order to test our theory, we created you…The filgaia Sample…Even though the validity of our hypothesis was only confirmed when Asgard brought back Filgaia data of the Past…" lee halt said. To them I wasn't a person just a thing. Was this how…she felt as well? "To us you were but a mere sample. You took on human form when we took up the challenge of playing god. However, to our colleague Elliot, you were much more then that. He had lost his only son days ago, when he placed his son's figure over yours, and continued to raise you inside the sample pod. Up until the very moment of the yggdrasil tragedy…" Lee halt told me.

Am I a replacement as well? I wondered. Replacement?! I will not be a Replacement! I will not stand for this! I am me! "My life was made from Filgaia…?" I asked. "Werner most likely rescued you from the sample pod during the accident…and more then likely he saved the little princess as well. You were named after Elliot's son, and were created to withstand any environment and adapt…you were also bestowed with the Airget-lamh, which was converted into an ARM, so that you may use it as a terminal to link with the life force of Filgaia that pretty much summarizes your origin…" Lee halt told me.

My origin? Being born inside a pod? Living my days inside a pod for a long time. But…I do recall one thing from that time. Her voice. _When will you wake up? _Her voice that I haven't heard in so long now. Where…is she?

"Your own personal data…you were able to install the original filgaia data into the system to cause the Yggdrasil function to crash…and now you rewrite the nanomachine program…did Werner put you up to this?" Lee halt asked. I couldn't stand it any longer. I didn't want to hear another word from his mouth. I quickly ran up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. "Does it really matter who!? I don't care about any of this! I don't care about the people! About this planet! I don't give a rat's ass! Next, I'll rewrite you my self!" I yelled at Lee halt.

"How absurd…" Lee halt said as I started to us my power on him. "And what would she think if she saw this?" Lee halt asked. "She? You mean?" I asked. "That's right…the only thing you care about. What would she think? If she saw this kind of power?" Lee halt asked me. "S-Shut up!" I yelled shaking my head. "Would she fear you? Run from you? No…I guess she can't feel fear anymore." Lee halt said. "…can't feel…? W-what did you do to Sara?!" I yelled out at him.

Lee halt laughed to him self. "Do you wish to save the planet? Do you plan to act human just because you were created by one? Do you believe you can feel the same toward another as a human? Don't make me laugh! After all…you're just a puppet!" Lee halt yelled as I made him disappear.

Can't feel…?! What-what had happened to Sara? What had they done to her!? Fear had quickly taken me over. I had feared something would happen to her. And it had come true.

"The nanomachines are terminated…thanks to the sample data…" I heard Clive's voice say. "Don't call him that! He's Jet! And he's one of us!" Virginia cried. I slowly shook my head as I stepped away from the others. "Don't worry about it. I'm not bitter…I maybe a creation, but I get by…except for the fact that…" I started to say.

"I don't have any memories of this planet like you do. I guess it can't be helped. Looks like I was finally completed soon after the accident…Heh, guess I've only been around for a few years. It's not that I lost my memory! I never had any to begin with! No matter how far I walk, or where I look, I'll never find it! As a Filgaia Sample of the past, the only memory I was granted the way Filgaia was in the past…well…" I slowly shook my head to my self.

"I don't know what it is, but I just feel so pissed off! Like I wanna lay it on someone!" I quickly stopped my self. There was still something I had to do. I had to get her away from Siegfried. And these three were only slowing me down.

I slowly started my way toward the door to the East. "Jet, wait up!" Virginia yelled to me. "I don't have time to wait for slow people…" I quickly said. "…you're worried about what Lee halt said about her aren't you?" Clive asked me. I didn't answer him. Couldn't he tell how worried I was?! "We get it, your worry jet. But hurrying in there over angrier will not help her! Damnit, we are all worried about her can't you see that?!" Gallows asked. "Gallows claim down! Yelling at one another will not help!" Clive quickly said.

"Damnit…I know that." Gallows said with a sigh. "This place is dangerous we should stay together. And Siegfried is up ahead waiting for us." Virginia said as she turned toward Clive and Gallows. I took this chance and hurried on without them.

I don't care about Filgaia. Even if I am the damn Filgaia Sample! I don't care about any of this crap that is happening to the planet! Everything and everyone can go to hell for as much as I care! I DON'T CARE! I yelled within my head as I hurried onward.

"So…you see we have to stay together Jet!" Virginia said as she turned back around. "Jet?!" Virginia asked not seeing him anywhere. "…Oh no…you don't think he when ahead?" Gallows asked. "More then likely. Jet is lost to fear over Sara right now. And Lee halt pushed his fear over to take control of him. This is a big problem." Clive shook his head. "No kidding…what will happen if jet makes it there and finds something truly wrong with her?" Gallows asked. "More then likely…he will lose it. He's fear and angry will both take control of him. He will truly lose it before Siegfried." Clive said.

"And Siegfried will have the upper hand over Jet!" Virginia cried. "Yes, that's right." Clive quickly said. "What are we waiting for? We have to hurry and catch up to Jet!" Virginia yelled as the three hurried into the next room.

"I-I'm coming…" I said out loud. My breath was starting to get heavy. "I'm coming…for you Siegfried!" I yelled feeling angrier take control of me.

What would I do? If I found something was truly wrong with her? How would I react? I didn't know then; and I was scared to know then. But this was something I had to face. No…something I wanted to face.

I'm not human. But that doesn't mean I can't feel this way toward someone. I'm not human…But I don't care. I guess I should have known I wasn't to begin with. I'm not human. I guess…I understand you better then you will ever know…


	38. Princess and the Filgaia Sample

Okay, question guys does anyone remember what I called Sara's power in the last chapters? Werner was talking about what her power really is. Or should I say Filgaia's power that she has. Let's see if anyone can remember what her power is. Jet's power is to rewrite data as many may know. Maybe some would call him a rewriting machine. But that would be too mean, I think. Well that's all! Let's see if anyone can remember what her power is now!

**Chapter 38: Princess and the Filgaia Sample**

"Hmm?" the princess quickly looked around the room. "What is it, Princess?" Siegfried asked his weapon. "They are coming Master." Princess answered her master. "I see then Lee halt has fallen as well." Siegfried said to himself. "More than likely yes and…one is moving ahead of the group." She added in. "one? Ah…it much be Adam Kadmon. More likely Lee halt let out some information before he's fall." Siegfried said as he started to grin. "…Should I go meet him, master?" The princess asked.

"No…he will come to us. What he desires is right here after all." Siegfried said eyeing his weapon. "I don't understand master…" She quickly said. "That is alright. This isn't something you need to understand. Just be ready for Adam Kadmon he is your target to destroy." Siegfried told her.

"Understood…I will kill this Adam kadmon when he makes it here and paint the room red with his blood." The Princess said as a grin appeared on her face.

---

_And all our sins…_

How many stairs did this damn place have?! I wondered as I hurried up them.

_Come back to haunt us in the end…_

I have to keep going, I told myself. The more I moved the closer I got to the top where Siegfried waits with her. With…Sara.

_To hang around and tap us on the shoulder…_

If that bastard did anything to her…I'll kill him! I mean it! He's dead! I was getting worked up. But I couldn't help but get worked up over something like this.

_And smile silent…_

Werner had pulled so many things without us knowing it. He had made the connected to myself and Sara. Connected by her lost memories. What away to be connected. That bastard…Damnit Werner!

_It's all implied…_

Damn you. How could you keep something so big from me as well as from Sara?! She's your daughter for crying out loud! Damnit…I don't blame her for hating you.

_You'll die trying to live this down…_

But how could you leave so much on my lap? I am the only one who can save her now, you said. You knew something happened to her didn't you? That's why you looked worried when you heard she had been taken by the demons.

_You might as well forget it…_

This feel like a bad dream; that I can't wake up from. But I know it isn't. And it isn't something I can just forget about…

_Still I'm convinced…_

I hate you old man. You should have warned her about this! Then I-er we could have stopped it from happening! Everything happens for a reason?! I don't buy that crap! This wasn't destined or fated to happen! I don't believe in that kind of crap!!

_Wondering what if this is worst thing there is…_

I didn't understand then…what Luceid was talking about. The reason I was born. I was born for many reasons. As a replacement for Elliot dead son; Born to show how Filgaia would grow as a person. But I could care less about those two reasons. Werner gave me a third reason.

_So we bottled and shelved all our regrets…_

I was born to be myself. And be called whatever name I wished! My name is Jet enduro! I don't care if my real name truly is Adam kadmon. Because…the person who matters the most to me will always call me…

_Let them ferment and came back to our senses…_

Will always call me…Jet! That is my one and only name! No matter what that bastard Lee halt said! I am…Jet enduro!

---

We hurried onward hopping to catch up to Jet. Clive and Gallows followed my lead. We headed up north-west in the room. After heading over some metal floor. They gave away and a wall started coming toward us. Gallows quickly used his freezer doll to freeze the wall in its tracks. Then Clive placed bombs around the wall and soon it exploded. We nodded to each other and hurried on.

We needed to catch up to Jet as soon as we can. We hurried into the door a bit north-west of us. In this room we made are ways up some stairs and entered a door at the top.

Please don't let Jet do anything foolish! I prayed to myself.

---

_Drove back home and slept a few days…_

_"…I hear __footsteps__ running…" Princess told her master. "Good…he is about here, Princess. Get ready." Siegfried said as he turned the lights off in the room. "Very well, I will stand by." She said as she loaded her arms with bullets. Siegfried couldn't help but grin._

_Woke up and laughed at how stupid we used to be…_

How could Adam Kadmon react? When he saw the one he desired more than anything pointing her arms at him? Siegfried couldn't wait to see his reaction. He just couldn't wait.

_And all these lines fall short of what I had in mind…_

Hurry…hurry to me Adam Kadmon. Sample of Filgaia. Hurry to me and meet your fate. Your fate I have written in words. Your fate to fall to the one…you wishes to save.

---

_A failed attempt to __capsules__ a feeling…_

I'm an idiot. I really am I…am I to blame? Werner I didn't understand at first. But now…I understand. You we're trying to keep us apart. That's why you left her in boot hill and took me with you.

_So I just try…_

We needed to stay apart. But…then we met again on that train. Maybe it really was a fated meeting?

_Fail and try and try again…_

I…was a second seal for her power. But the seal was only strong as long as we didn't inner act with each other. But because we met again…that seal was weaken.

I understand it all now…for why you did everything.

_Someday I swear I'm going to get it…_

It's…my fault. It's all my fault! The seal on her power…is broken…isn't it? That power I felt the other day was. Those three…breaking the seal placed on her. Damnit…Damnit to hell!

_Because I'm convinced that giving in is the worst thing there is…_

No…I can't think this way! I can't! I have to hope I am wrong! I-I have to be wrong…I-I have to be! I will not believe this feeling! I will not!! I quickly shook my head. I was getting even more worked up. But I couldn't help it at the same time. How could I not get worked up at a time like this?!

I have to claim down, I told myself again. As I continued my way up the stairs in front of myself. And soon I entered a door at the top of the stairs.

But the room I entered. It was so dark. It was hard to make out anything in the room. "Welcome, Adam Kadmon." A voice spoke up to me. But I couldn't see who it was or where it was coming from.

"Who's there?" I asked placing my hand over my ARMs. "…Don't remember, my voice? How sad…" the voice said as I heard footsteps coming toward me. Soon Siegfried stepped out of the darkness. "S-Siegfried!" I yelled glared at him as I took my arms into my hands.

"Welcome to the top of…Deus Ex machine. And to your end." Siegfried said with a grin across his face. "…you can keep your so called greeting. And you're wrong…this is your end." I said pointing my arms toward him. "Really? Now…I wouldn't be so sure of that, Adam Kadmon." Siegfried said. "Damnit! Stop calling me that! ADAM KADMON! ADAM KADMON! ADAM KADMON! That isn't my damn name!!" I yelled toward him.

"Oh? Then you aren't the Filgaia Sample?" Siegfried asked. "…how could you know that?" I asked glaring toward him. "I know much more then you may think." Siegfried gave a small nod. Why was I getting a bad feeling? Had I just walked into some kind of trap?

As I started to wonder that; gun shots started to come toward me. "What the hell?" I asked as I quickly moved from where they we're coming from. Someone was here with Siegfried but who? Lee halt and the others are gone. Aren't they? "You missed your target." Siegfred said to someone who was still in the darkness. The person wasn't responding to him.

"Why don't you come greet him then? I'm sure he would love to see you again, Princess." Siegfried said. Did…he just say Princess? It-It couldn't be! I thought. I heard footsteps slowly coming toward where Siegfried stood. They were slowly getting closer and closer. I was worried to see who it truly was. I could only hope my feeling was wrong.

The person slowly stepped beside Siegfried. I slowly shook my head. "n-no…" I whispered to myself as I stared toward her. This had to be a bad dream. It just had to be. "S…Sara?" I asked her. She could only look confused toward me. But her eyes…something had happened. Her eyes…reflected no kind of feelings at all. Had…what I feared really happened?

"No need to look so surprised. The princess was born to be used as a weapon for me. She is a weapon without thoughts, feelings or a will of her own now." Siegfried told me. No…Damnit. He was trying to control her power! But her power can't be! So how…no why would she…? I started to wonder as she aimed her ARMs toward me. "Sara, damnit! Snap out of it! It's me!" I yelled toward her. "Me? …No I am me. But…who are you?" She asked me.

I slowly shook my head as I took a step backward. Who are you? Those words…felt like bullets hitting me…right in the heart. She didn't know me at all. It was like…we never met. We never talk to each other; or yelled at each other. This was…I-I couldn't take it. I thought I would break as I stared toward her; her eyes that reflected nothingness in return.

But the girl…no, that Sara I knew really wasn't…I started to think as I closed my eyes. I could hear her voice. Even if I could hear more so yelling more than anything.

_You're a weirdo…!_

_What…are you doing?!_

_Idiot!!_

_Where the hell are you touching!? You pervert!!_

This girl who stood before me…wasn't the person who stood before me! That person stood before me wasn't the person who I cared for! I slowly nodded to myself. It was her. But at the same time…it wasn't her. Without her memories…it wasn't the same! Angry was slowly taking me over. I saw now what Siegfried was trying to do! …This person didn't show any emotions. She really is nothing but a weapon right now…! I thought as I glared toward him.

"Well, well…what is with that look?" Siegfried asked me. "You Bastard!" I yelled firing shots toward him. "I…wouldn't do that if I was you." Siegfried said as the Princess stepped in front of him. I shook my head as I watched blood roll down her right arm. Did-Did she just shield him from my attack?! She's that much under his control?! "It's pointless to attack me. You will only hurt the princess when you do." Siegfried told me.

I-I don't know what to do. What can I do? I can't attack Siegfried. If I do…she will shield him and take it. I-I can't do this. I can't do this! "What's wrong? Aren't you going to attack me?" Siegfried asked me. "No! I can't!" I quickly yelled. "Why? Just because your little Princess would shield me?" Siegfried asked me. He had planned all this from the beginning. What could I do?!

WHAT CAN I DO?!

"…He isn't bad with ARMs…" Sara spoke up. She looked to her right arm. "Can you still fight, Princess?" Siegfried asked. "Yes, this is nothing master. There is no need for worries." Sara said as she reloaded her ARMs. She even calls him master? He has to be controlling her with something. But what?

"You are foolish, Adam Kadmon." Siegfried said to me. "Foolish?" I asked. "Yes, you believe you can save her don't you? But it's too late for that. She can't be saved any longer." Siegfried told me. "I don't believe that!" I quickly yelled. "Don't be stupid. Would you really try to save one over the whole planet?" Siegfried asked me.

That had been Luceid question to me. What would you save? The shaman or the planet? "You're not selfish. As the sample of Filgaia. The answer is easy isn't it?" Siegfried asked me. I knew my answer now. I knew what I wanted to save; even if it wasn't the right answer. "Yes, the answer is Easy. But…you're wrong, I am a selfish person. I hate many things as well as people. So the answer is very easy. I know who I would save." I quickly said. "Selfish? You can't mean…you would pick the Princess over the whole planet…" Siegfried said. "Yes…I pick Sara. I don't give a rat ass about Filgaia! Even if I am the damn Filgaia Sample!" I yelled to him.

"Well…this is surprising. Very surprising." Siegfried nodded to the Princess in front of him. "Let's see…if you can save her!" Siegfried yelled as Sara stared toward me. "Sara…" I whispered as I stared toward her. She didn't say a word to me. I had made up my mind. I am going to save her. Somehow I will.

She quickly fired some shots toward me. I stood still and took the attack. How could I fight her? If I attacked her…she would just get beaten up. But if I kept like this…I wouldn't stay standing too long. I need a plan badly.

"What's wrong? I thought you said, you would save her." Siegfried said with a laugh. "I am going too!" I quickly yelled back to him. "How can you save her? When you will not fight back?" Siegfried asked me. "…I can't fight…her…" I whispered staring toward her. "Because, I…" I started to say. "Don't make me laugh!" Siegfried quickly said. "I am to believe android can have feelings for a human?!" Siegfried asked with a laugh. "…?" I could only look confused toward him. "You with human emotions?! Something that isn't human can't feel that way toward another!" Siegfried yelled.

"S-Shut up." I whispered feeling myself shake a bit. "An android with feelings for another person? Your feelings aren't real, just made up!" Siegfried told me. "Shut-up! Shut-up! Damnit! I don't care what you think is real and what isn't! I know what I feel! And I love her!!" I quickly yelled. Siegfried started to laugh. My feelings aren't made up! I wouldn't go this far…for someone if they weren't real!

"Unbelievable…An android with feelings…what's nex…?!" Siegfried started to ask as he stared toward the princess. "…What?" He asked. Siegfried sounded shocked by something. I looked back to Sara. I-I couldn't believe what I saw. Tears…rolling down her face. C-Could she have understood what I had said?! "…Tears…how can that be?!" Siegfried asked.

She-She was still fighting. Somewhere in there. She wasn't all the way under his control!

"Princess!" Siegfried quickly yelled to her. "What…? Why is there water on my face?" She quickly asked. He was using something to control her. I just had to find out what now. "…I'm sorry, master. I don't know…what just happened." She whispered rubbing her eyes. Siegfried eyed the silver hair boy. So…he knows I am controlling her with something now, this could get messy. I must end this soon. Before he finds out what I am using, Siegfried thought.

"Princess, it's time for you to finish off Adam kadmon." Siegfried told her as he held the teardrop in his left hand. The teardrop let off a light and started to glow. "As you wish…master." Sara whispered as some pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "No…that's!" I yelled. She quickly threw it toward me. "…Magnarize!" She yelled as arrow of energy appeared before me. This was…Justine's magic! I tried to get out of the way in time but I felt the arrow pierce my side.

I quickly fell into my side slowly glaring up toward Siegfried. He slowly nodded toward me. She knew all the guardians magic. And I only knew Fengalon's, Chapapanga's and Luceid's. And none of their spells would help me now. It hurt just to breathe. I…was losing this battle. I pulled out a heal berry and ate it. It wouldn't help me much. But it would help a little bit. Any little bit could help me right now. I weakly stood back up.

I kept on looking toward Siegfried. He would…have to have the item controlling her in his hand. I had to keep a close watch on him. And I have to also keep an eye on her. Her spells were too strong to withstand any longer. If I took another spell, I wouldn't be standing.

I really need the upper hand. But that was something I wouldn't get. Speed would help as well. "Speed?" I asked myself. I could do that. "Quicken!" I yelled as wind surrounded me. That would help some. But…more would be better. "Turbulence!" I yelled as a light surrounded me. This was the best I could do. I didn't really have status spells at all. Siegfried didn't look worried at all. Sara nodded and took out another piece of paper from her pocket. "Quicken!" She yelled as wind surrounded her as well.

She knows every spell. No matter what I cast. She can cast the same spell right back at me. This is troublesome. "No need to play around with him, Princess." Siegfried told her. But before she answered him; I saw a light-blue light come from his left hand. I had seen…something that color before. But where…? I wondered.

Then it hit me. Ruins of memory! That's where I had seen it. Did that mean?! He was using the Teardrop to control her? I wondered.

Yes…that had to be it. He wasn't only using the Teardrop to power this place. He was using it to control her as well! If only I could get the teardrop away from him. Then he would lose his control he had over her!

He is being too careful now. I need to do something to angry him but what? Siegfried wondered. Then it hit him. Oh yes…that will surly angry him. He will not able to control himself. How…great. Siegfried grinned a bit looking toward the boy.

That look on he's face. I didn't like it. Not one bit. What was he planning now? "Tell me something Adam kadmon…" He started to say. I could only look confused toward him. "What would you do…if I did this?" Siegfried asked me as he took hold of Sara's chin very quickly. What…what was he planning to do? I watched as he pulled her face close to his. "n-no…" I whispered quietly. She…wouldn't fight him off. Because she didn't have the will too. "Not going to stop me? Adam Kadmon?" Siegfried asked me.

I didn't answer him as I stared toward the floor. I was growing tired of his games. I wanted this to end. The sooner the better. I glared up toward him. "That's the look…I was looking for!" Siegfried said with a laugh as he let go of her chin. "…Bastard…" I whispered started running toward him. "Ahead on attack…? You aren't thinking anymore are you?" Siegfried asked me as Sara stepped in front of him and started to shoot toward me. "…Who the hell said I was attacking?" I asked yelling toward him.

If…he isn't attacking?! What is he…doing? Siegfried wondered. "Turbulence! Quicken!" I yelled flying pass Sara. "…What?" Siegfried asked watching the silver hair boy running full-speed toward him. Damnit…could he be after?! Siegfried started to wonder. "No! Damnit, princess get over here now!" Siegfried yelled to her. "As you wish, Master." She quickly said hurrying after me. I only had one chance to do this. "Pick pocket!" I yelled as I passed by Siegfried.

---

We found another door locked in this room. But I could hear Maya's voice coming the metal box. "That area seems to be locked by shutters as well. I'll read out the access code, but it's a little more complicated than before. Okay, here we go!" Maya said. I nodded to Clive and he headed up to the machine and put the code in. Then the door ahead of up opened. "If the information from the computer is correct, that conceited demon should be in that room. Be sure to take all precautions. He's able to use the teardrop to heal himself. It makes me so angry just remembering it! That teardrop was supposed to be mine! It might be a good idea to steal it form him before he can use it, you guys have any other tactics?" Maya asked. "Okay, we are going in. Jet more than likely inside fighting Siegfried as we speak. We have three goals. Save jet and Sara. Stop Siegfried and take this place down!" It told Clive and gallows.

"Yeah, who knows what kind of trouble that boy in right now. Let's get in gear and go!" Gallows said. "Yes, but let's try to be careful as well. Who knows what Siegfried really has waiting for us." Clive said we nodded to each other and quickly entered the room.

But as we entered the room we watched jet fly back toward us. "Jet!" I cried running up to him.

---

I felt surprised when I heard big mouth's voice. "V-Virginia?" I asked as I slowly sat up. "…you're covered in blood! See! You should have just stay with us!" Virginia yelled at me. "…" I didn't answer her as I looked to my left arm that was bleed a lot. He had got me with his spear at the last second.

"Foolish try that was. You believed you could take what is rightful mine?" Siegfried asked. He didn't know. That I had taken it. "It wasn't a try…" I whispered uncovering the teardrop. "What?!" Siegfried quickly opened his left hand to find it missing. "The teardrop?" Clive asked. "Yes…he was using it for many things." I said as I put it into my pocket.

Siegfried looked to Virginia and the others. "Well well…so you all made it here…my little spawn…" Siegfried said. "No!! We are not your spawn! We are the life-forms that inhabit this planet! We are the children of Filgaia." Virginia quickly yelled. "Think about it, my spawn…you possess the same agent as mine inside your body, and have the power to wield ARMs of dragons, just like me." Siegfried told us.

"However…you are one of my inferior species who do not rank with warriors or knights. You are all descendants of those who were not granted the power of nanomachines." Siegfried told us. Siegfried shook his head as he eyed the princess. She wasn't moving. Without the Teardrop it was more than likely. She wouldn't do as she was told. "Only those with power are just?" Virginia started to ask. "Our ethics maybe the same…we take up ARMs and right one another, but the difference is that I shall prevail…" Siegfried said as he looked back to the princess again.

"Princess come to me!" He yelled to Sara. She didn't move at all. "…S-Sara!" Virginia cried starting toward her. I quickly stopped her. "Virginia, no! Don't go near her!" I yelled holding her back. "Jet?" She asked me. "…So, it looks like Lee halt was telling the truth." Clive spoke up. "You mean they did something to her?" Gallows asked. "From jet's reaction. Yes, I would say more then likely." Clive said. "Jet? Nothing wrong with her right?" Virginia asked me. I couldn't answer her. How could I tell her what had happened?!

"She is my weapon, now." Siegfried told us. "Come to me weapon." Siegfried told her. "As you wish…" She said as she started over to him. "No…" Virginia whispered. "That's is why I will prevail. There is nothing different about what we do." Siegfried said as he grinned toward us. "That's not true!" Virginia yelled back to Siegfried.

She was still doing as she was told? But why? Wasn't the Teardrop the reason she was under his control? I wondered.

"Oh, but it is…you and I are the same. We live, grow rest and die for battle. There is no distinction or boundary between you and I. If I must bring up one difference…it is that your inferior forefathers chose to coexist with Filgaia! I am not one of them. Even if the planet itself tries to eliminate me, I shall use every ounce of my power to beat it down! For as long as I have power, I will bring Filgaia to its knees! Hwah hah hah hah hah!" Siegfried laughed as Sara stopped beside him.

"To walk hand in hand and to live the best you can is a strong bond you will never understand! I won't let you make a mockery of life!" Virginia yelled. Siegfried and Sara came toward us. "Enter battle form, Princess." He told her. "Understood…" she said holding her ARMs tightly. "She doesn't even sound human anymore!" Gallows said. "Gallows!" Virginia yelled at him. "…Don't fire at Siegfried. She will just shield him." I told the others. "What should we do then?" Virginia asked.

"We have to call her back. It's the only way." I said. "…Will that really work?" Clive asked me. "It has too…" I whispered. "You will be wasting your time. She can only hear me now. Princess get ready to fire at your target." Siegfried told her. But she didn't do anything. "He's losing control of her. This will work." Clive said. "Yeah, we are here to save her as well as the planet." Virginia said.

"Attack your target!" Siegfried commanded Sara. But Sara didn't move. We watched her closely. "I gave you an order! Do as I say you stupid weapon!" Siegfried yelled hitting her. "…picking target…" She said looking toward Virginia. "Target found getting ready to attack." Sara said as she loaded her ARMs. "Sara Stop!" Virginia yelled to her. Sara stopped in place. She looked paralysis. "Snap out of it!" Siegfried yelled hitting her. "Searching for target…" She said looking toward gallows. "Target found." She said eyeing him as she aimed her ARMs toward him. "What do you think you're doing? Your on are side!" Gallows yelled to her. She fell off her feet. Are voices…she could her them. She could hear us. Maybe even understood us?

"Get it together, weapon!" Siegfried yelled at her. She slowly stood up. "Searching for target…" She said looking toward Clive. "Target found." She said pointing her ARMs toward Clive. "Stop this! Remember whose side you're on!" Clive yelled to her. She stepped back a bit. Just a bit more…just a bit more, I thought. "What are you doing?! You useless thing! Don't listen to they're stupid voices! Only do as I tell you!" Siegfried yelled. She shook her head a bit. Siegfried's control over her was about gone. She would be free soon. "…Searching for target." She said looking toward me. "Target found…" She said. "Damnit Sara…wake-up!" I yelled to her.

"You're wasting your time. Your voices can't get to her. She is mine, weapon and nothing more." Siegfried said with a laugh. "Five target found in room." Sara said. "What?" Siegfried asked. "Five…that means?" Gallows asked. "She can't tell…friend from foe anymore." Clive said. "Target found behind…" She said as she turned toward Siegfried. "What?" Siegfried asked as she fired at him. Siegfried stepped backward shaking his head a bit. She fired at him. I never thought that would happen. "Ugh…yes…that power the power of battle and destruction…that power you have used on me speaks makes us the same entity! Heh heh heh…HAH HA HAH HAH HAH AH!" Siegfried laughed then the battle ended.

"We're not like you at all! There's a big difference between out fight yours!" Virginia said eyeing Sara who was fighting with herself. "We fight risking our lives to protect what's important to everyone!" Virginia cried. I took Sara's ARMs from her then she fainted. Her ARMs has also been controlling her.

"But your right brings forth extinction and destruction. That's it! We're not the same as you…you're a hideous demon!" Virginia yelled pointing her ARMs toward Siegfried. "Demons can't bring forth a future for the planet…the only ones who can are the ones you renounce…humans!" Virginia told him. "It takes great power to bring forth or shun a future…and it is only natural for humans to seek power…as long as humans have a dark and fragile heart, I will not perish…this is far from over…" Siegfried told us before he disappeared.

_It was over…_

I sigh a bit as I took Sara into my arms. "Jet…is she alright?" Virginia quickly asked. "I…I think so. The teardrop and her ARMs were controlling her. Forcing her power to be used as a weapon for the demons." I told her. "Against her will in other words." Clive said. "Yes." I whispered. "…Clive could you?" I asked holding her ARMs out to him. "No worries I will hold onto her ARMs for the time being." Clive said taking her ARMs from me. Then we heard Maya's voice. "Hey, are you guys still there? All of a sudden, the power level of all systems went way down…Did you guys do something?" Maya asked us.

"We defeated the Demon…Siegfried…" Virginia told her. "Hmm…maybe that's the reason. Anyways retreat to your entry point. Once we're ready to make our escape, I'm blowing this Deus Ex Machina to smithereens!" Maya told us. "Do you always have to be so rash!?" Virginia asked her. "We were able to neutralize the nanomachines so there's nothing to worry about, right? Plus, we don't want something so massive crashing into a nearby town. Don't worry. I have everything under control." Maya told us. "Fine, we're leaving it in your hands, maya." Virginia said with a sigh.

"Okay let's make are way out of here. We have no other reason to stay here." Virginia said to us. We slowly nodded to her and quickly followed her out of the room. Soon we made our way back to the room where Maya and her team were. Maya…looked a bit different. "Hurry to the Escape point. Leave the rest to us. Will you get moving already? I can't see the keyboard when you stand in my way like that." Maya said glaring toward us. Maya outfit was so different and…she was wearing glasses? We nodded to her and made our way out of the room and continued are way to where Lombardia waited for us.

Soon we made it to the room where lombardia was waiting…

---

"Okay, I just confirmed that they made it to the escape point! Once we're done setting the self destruct system we'll have to make our escape, too. Huh, Sis?" Alfred asked his big sister. Maya didn't answer him. "Sis?" Alfred asked. "Yes, yes…we'd better start preparing. Everyone get ready." Maya told her ream. "What about you?" Alfred asked. "Listen…in order for everyone to escape, someone has to stay behind and operate the machines, right? And there's only one escape pod, so one person has to stay behind. And as the leader of this group it's my duty to bring up the rear." Maya told her little brother.

"B-But…sis!" Alfred cried. "Hmm…there's this one gem that I really want right now…it has a beautiful blue sparkle, which doesn't even compare to the Teardrop. That's going to be our next target. I promise I'll meet up with you, so hurry on without me…" Maya said as she turned toward her team. "Okay…but you better…you better keep your promise!" Alfred cried. "We're still gonna go have a lot of great times together right?" Shady asked. "Of course, our next target is out of this world. The gem's name is Filgaia. An aqua planet that sparkles a lustrous blue." Maya told them.

"Milady…I have much admiration for your caliber…I had devoted this sword to the late lord Schrödinger…but I now wish to devote it to you Maya Schrödinger as my mistress…please accept." Todd said to her. "Todd Dukakis…Do you promise to subdue all obstacle that stand in our way with this sword?" Maya asked him. "Though I maybe in competent, I shall give my all for Milady!" Todd said bowing toward her. "Then, Todd please escorts everyone to the escape point." Maya told him.

Maya slowly shook her head after the others left the room. "Well, well…it's not in my nature to be looked after by everyone. But after all…that girl did for me. I owe her this much. And…I owe that demon something as well. Now it's my turn!" Maya said as she started the countdown.

Soon Todd, Alfred and Shady met us in the room. "You made it! I was getting nervous there for a second. Hey, where's Maya!?" Virginia asked them. "Please, wait a little bit longer! My sister will be here! I know she will!" Alfred cried. Had Maya stay behind to start the count down? Virginia slowly nodded to him.

_In the very back of Deus Ex Machine Siegfried reappeared._

"How can I succumb to an inferior species such as them…?" Siegfried asked himself. Even his weapon had turned against him. "However this is far from over. They have yet to realize the true terror behind my half flesh, half machine structure…the power I have lost can always be regained and absorbed…by the power of these fafnir dragons, I shall become a dragoon…I will be invincible!" Siegfried said with a laugh.

Siegfried slowly turned around to find Maya standing there.

"Oh, I see…not only can dragons fight, as their own entity, but they can also be combined as armaments." Maya said with a grin. "Your bodily structure sure is handy, isn't it? But I'm not gonna let you have it your way." Maya Said. "Why do you waste your life by returning to the field of death?" Siegfried asked her. Maya pointed a Fafnir horn toward Siegfried. "A fafnir horn…clever…in my weakened…state, you might actually be able to defeat me…but how do you plan to control it? You may be able to handle typical ARMs but it will take a spirit on par with my half-flesh, half-machine structure." Siegfried told her.

Maya only grinned toward him. "Now I see…you, yourself, are a spirit generator that cannot be rivaled by any demons…" Siegfried said as he held his spear up. "Even an idiot would have figured that our…I'll make you regret you even met me!" Maya yelled toward him. The Fafnir horn started to light up. "Yaaaaaaaaah!" Maya yelled. "EAT THIS!" Maya yelled as she fired energy toward him.

When she came to the place was falling apart. "Oh, no…I maybe too late…" She cried as she stood up. "But this was the only way…the only way for everyone to escape safely…it…it never crossed my mind until now, but am I going to die? It all seems so surreal…" She said to herself. Maya picked up her book that had been on the ground. "Wish I had finished, reading it…" She whispered to herself. She opened the book as the ceiling started to fall toward her.

---

"Milady!" Todd cried. "My sister will come…" Alfred said. We wouldn't wait much longer. The whole place would fall soon. "Sis!" Alfred yelled into the door. She slowly entered and we all quickly got on Lombardia. "Prepare the gun blaster! We're getting outta here!" Virginia told Lombardia. Lombardia shot a hole and she flees out.

But soon after we got outside Virginia looked confused toward Deus Ex machina. "…Wha?!" Virginia asked seeing a small child on top of it. But soon a dragon came toward us. We heard a laugh. "Siegfried!" Virginia yelled. He was still alive?! "Crap…" I whispered holding into Sara tightly. Was he after her?!

"The strong will dominate the weak! Overruling this premise signifies a denial of the future! Seeking battle and victory, I wish to continue the existence of the human race!" Siegfried told us. "Enough with your selfish gibberish! Everyone's crying out for justice. Over your evil ambition!" Virginia yelled to him. "Justice!? You tickle me with your dull sword! As word is only, as sharp as its wielder! You honestly think you can piece my desires with that!?" Siegfried asked Virginia. "I've been on the side of justice all alone! I don't want to look back anymore…Justice will guide me forward!" Virginia yelled. This was bad. Didn't he know the meaning of give up?

"Todd back up them with fighting the demon!" Maya ordered. "As you wish, Milady." Todd quickly said. Was Maya telling Todd to help because I couldn't? For some time Siegfried's dragon and Lombardia just attacked each other. But finally Virginia called for the main attack. "Lombardia give him a Draconic Gun blaster!" Virginia yelled to her. **"Understood, Virginia Maxwell!" **Lombardia said letting out a beam of energy from her mouth. Siegfried dragon stopped in its tracks. "Now's our chance!" I yelled. "Combine our forces with Lombardia's focus on one point!" Gallows yelled. "May all our mistakes and sins burn in the flames of atonement, and light the way to our future!" Clive added in. "May our swords vanquish the darkness!" Virginia yelled. Lombardia let out another Draconic Gun blaster on Siegfried's dragon.

"Hw ah hah hah hah…you consider that a sword of justice…? Your sword is dull…much too dull…one day, that blade will turn against you…" Siegfried told us. Then him and his dragon fell. Soon we landed away from where the battle took place.

_It's over….we won, right?_

"Well, we're done our part. We'd better get going…" Maya spoke up. She slowly turned around to look at her and her team. "What, like now!?" Virginia asked. "We're going after our next prize. See ya." Maya quickly said. "Our next target is going to be quite a venture and it may take some time." Alfred told us. "Heh, at least I'll be entertained for a while." Shady said. Then Maya and her team left.

"So…after bring coaxed in by granny we came this far and ended up saving the world. Let's go back to Baskar to cash in, big time!" Gallows said with a grin across his face. I quickly glared toward him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked glaring toward him. "Uh…? Oh yeah. Maybe granny can tell us how to help Sara as well." Gallows said stepping away from me a bit.

"Never did I imagine our encounter on the train would lead to this…" Clive said with a small laugh. "Even though we met by coincidence…and had our own reasons and motives…we were able to accomplish a goal together…I don't think fate had anything to do with it! We did it by our own, free will!" Virginia said with a small across her face. We slowly nodded toward her. "Okay then, let's all report back too Halle! Maybe she can tell us how to help Sara recover herself as well!" Virginia said.

I didn't say a word as I walked slower then the others. Virginia slowed down to walk with me. "Hey, come on! We're going back as a team right?" Virginia asked me. "A team? Is that what we are?" I asked her. "Naturally!" She quickly answered me. "Yeah…I guess." I whispered looking away from her. I wish she would stop staring at me.

So…it was time to head back to baskar colony. To the place where are journey kinda started…


	39. Trial and the Gem of Sealing

Okay I have had this chapter done for a bit now. Just haven't had the time to type it up. Been working a lot at work lately. So, that's been taking up a lot of time. Plus I have been playing wild arms 5. Finally got dean…jet's outfit. He looks so great it in I tell you. And it took forever to get asgard strong to just that damn item to get that outfit for dean. So I'm pretty happy now. But I guess I am a bit off track now. And thanks for the review Random 343. I am very happy how the story has turned out as well.

**Chapter 39: Trial and t****he Gem of Sealing**

Soon we made our way back to baskar colony. "I'll go get granny. Go ahead and take her to my house and let her rest on a bed." Gallows quickly said before hurrying toward the temple. Myself, Clive and Virginia made are way inside gallows' house. I didn't see Shane anyway. So more than likely he was at the temple with Halle.

"Jet take her upstairs we will wait here for lady Halle." Clive told me. I slowly nodded and started my way upstairs and toward the bed rooms. I entered the first bedroom I found and lay her down on the first bed. Now the only thing I could do was wait for Halle to get here.

I knew what was wrong with her. Her power and her memories and will had switched places. Now her memories and her will we're sealed away. Not her power anymore. Somehow…we needed to switch the two back but how?

"We came as quickly as we could." I heard a voice say to me. I looked toward the door to see Halle and Shane standing beside her. "Halle…" I whispered. "Let me take a look at her…" Halle said making her way over to where Sara laid. I slowly nodded and backed away from the bed. "Poor Shaman…" Halle whispered looking her over. "Grand mother?" Shane asked her.

Sara's body quickly started to shake. "Yes…it is as I feared. Shane…!" Halle yelled to her Grandson. "Yes, Grandmother?" Shane asked. "Do as we talked about! Give her a shot every hour. It is the only way to buy us sometime." Halle told her grandson. "Yes! Right away!" Shane said hurrying over to the bedside. "…buy time for what?" I asked Halle.

"We will talk on the way; come with me Jet to the temple." Halle told me and left the room. "Hey, wait!" I yelled after she left. I saw Shane give Sara shot in the arm then her body stop shaking. "Please follow grandmother jet." Shane said looking toward me. "Her power…is too much for her body. For now all I can do…is paralysis her power from taking full control. But…it will not last long. Grandmother has a plan to save the shaman so please follow her." Shane told me. I slowly nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Come now Jet…" Halle said as she led the way down stairs. I slowly followed after her. "Granny?" Gallows asked her as we got down stairs. "I don't have time to seal with you now. Just stay out of your brother's way." Halle said starting toward the door. "Okay…Gees. I sure feel loved." Gallows said with a sigh. "And don't you dare go anyway by the shaman go I make myself clear?" Halle asked. "Alright! Alright! I hear you gees…" Gallows said backing away from her. "You two as well…please do not go up stairs for now." Halle said eyeing Clive and Virginia. "Very well." Clive whispered. "Will Sara be alright?" Virginia asked.

"Yes, she will be fine dear. We are dealing with her condition as we speak." Halle said heading outside. She lied to her, I thought as I followed her outside. "We need to make haste to the temple, come Jet." Halle told me. "…Aren't you going to tell me what is going on?" I asked her. "Yes, But I do not wish for the others to hear. So it will be safer to speak inside the temple." She told me.

Things sound very serious by the way she is talking. That worries me even more…

Soon we entered the temple and Halle stood where she normally would. "Yes this is much better." She said with a sigh. I didn't say a word as I looked around the temple. Why did she want to talk here of all places?

"Alright, let me explain." Halle said. Then I quickly snapped my face toward her. "More likely you know what is wrong with her right?" Halle asked me. "Yeah…her power and memories and will switched places right?" I asked her. "Yes that's right. I wouldn't have known this…truth but. Her father stopped by when you guys were gone." Halle told me. "Wait…Werner was here?" I asked. "Yes, indeed he was. He also told me how to help her. That is why I asked you to come with me." Halle told me.

So that bastard was still alive and kicking. Even if he isn't the real Werner Maxwell…he sure knows a lot. A bit too much I think. He even knows how too…recover her memories and will?

"What do I have to do?" I quickly asked. "So you guessed." Halle whispered to me. "My power is needed to rewrite…her problem right?" I asked. I hate my power. But if I can use it to save her…then I'll do it. "Yes and no. Your power alone cannot save her Jet…" Halle told me as she turned away from me. "…What?" I asked. "So save her…you must make a new seal to seal away her power within. You don't have that kind of power right?" Halle asked me. "No…I don't have that kind of power…" I whispered. Was it hopeless then?

"Then tell me this…are you willing to do anything to get that kind of power…? To save the Shaman?" Halle asked me. That was a no brainer. "Yes…I don't care what I have to do." I quickly answered her. "Well said." Halle turned around and smiled toward me. "What?" I asked. "Hidden under this temple there is a very powerful gem. A very long time ago it was used to seal away many Demons. The gem is called _Gem of Sealing_." Halle told me.

"Then…" I started to say. "Yes…we can use that gem but. It is guarded." Halle told me. I should have known something like this would happen. Things are never easy. It just doesn't work that way. "Only one person can enter and that person must pass four trials by the guardian lords." Halle told me. "…The guardian lords…?" I asked. Why would they worry about some gem? "Yes, it is said a very long time ago they put their powers together to make the _Gem of Sealing _to seal away a powerful demon into stone." Halle told me. "And they still protect that gem even now. So it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Halle continued saying.

"So…to just get the Gem of sealing…I have to pass they're trials?" I asked. "Yes, you will have to show them your desire, love, hope…the strength of your heart before each guardian lord. But is this something you can do?" Halle asked me. I slowly nodded toward her before speaking. "My answer is still the same. I'll do whatever it takes to save her." I told her. "Very well." Halle said hitting her staff on the floor three times.

Part of the wall started to move down and soon a door way appeared; then Halle turned back to face me. "Your trial waits down the stairs. Good luck…" Halle told me. I slowly nodded and made my way inside. It was pretty dark as I slowly made my way down the stairs. Part of me couldn't believe I was going so far for another person. But I am draw to her because of my connect to her. Feelings…aren't something another person can just make up. It's real. No matter what Lee halt had said. This feeling is true. It's too strong not to be. You can't force one person to have feelings for another.

Even if I am…Android. Even if…I'm not human. My body make up wasn't much different from demons. And I didn't like that thought.

I'm not different from a demon? No that isn't true. Demons never wish to protect each other right? Or willing to do things for each other.

No…Demons would do that for each other. Because I had something demons didn't have. I have a heart. A human Heart. And that what makes me different. Even if I am still half-machine.

I don't want her to know…even if she recovers. I…I worry what she will think of me. If she knew what I really am. What would she think of my power I used to rewrite the nanomachine as well as Lee halt. Would she fear me…like Lee halt said? Or had he just been trying to scare me? I don't know…maybe he was just trying to scare me.

And…it worked well. I am scared to know what she would think. Especially since I'm not really the Jet enduro she knew years ago…I'm a clone. The person she knew…passed away. But then again…did she even remember…meeting him? Or were those memories no longer her's as well?

Soon I found myself at the end of the stairs. I guess the stairs didn't go on forever. I found myself in a room with a huge statue in the middle. I headed up to the statue; on it was the sign of courage. I had no idea what to do now. Where was this so called Trial?

I shrugged a bit to myself as I touched the statue. It quickly started to glow after I touched it. "…what?" I asked as I quickly backed away from the statue. Soon an image of Justine appeared before me. "Welcome…son of Filgaia to your first Trial." Justine greeted me. "J-Justine?" I asked looking shocked toward him.

First Trial? Did that mean…I would be tested by all the Guardian lords?

"No need to sound so surprised son of Filgaia." Justine told me. "You have come to this place for the trial to take back the gem of sealing right?" Justine asked me. "Yes…" I whispered to him. "Very well…listen to my words. You must pass a test by each one of us. Myself, Zephyr, Luceid and Raftina. Only when you pass the last trial…will you get the gem of sealing…understood?" Justine asked me. "Yes…but what kind of test is this?" I asked him. "That is an easy question. A test of the heart. The four of us will test how strong your heart truly is." Justine told me. A test of…the heart? A test of my heart? But…that was where I wasn't strong. Would I fail…this trial at the very beginning?

"…My heart isn't strong." I told Justine. "Oh? Is that so? Just because one believe one isn't strong doesn't make it so." Justine said. "You have shown must courage when the shaman was taken. Even if you ran into a dangerous place without thinking ahead." I stood back a bit. Had he seen everything? "Thou Art does have must Courage. But that can only get you so far…courage is nothing without power beside it." Justine told me. Without power…courage is nothing?

"Listen well, son of Filgaia. Listen well; to my question then give me your answer!" Justine told me as I watched him closely. "What would thou art do…? If the Shaman was placed in a life-dangerous situation? If she was dying of a sickness without a cure?" Justine asked me. What the hell kind of question was that? "…I would try to find a cure anyways. I…I wouldn't let her die. No matter what…" I told him. "And what if she told you to give up on finding a cure for this…would you do so?" Justine asked. "No. I wouldn't…no matter how long it took I would find it. I would keep looking no matter how long it took." I quickly told him.

"I see…" Justine whispered. "Thou Arts…are stubborn. But that isn't always a bad thing. You have passed my trial." Justine told me. I…passed his test? "You wish only for the Shaman's well being. You and her have a very strong connect with one another. Even if it isn't always easy to see it; it shows when one is in danger and acts as a barrier." Justine nodded to himself. "Not just you to her, but she has protected you before as well…right?" Justine asked me.

That was right…back on the sand craft. She…saved me from that monster. But she got cut up pretty badly. Did that mean…we're willing to face danger for each other? I wondered as I kept staring toward Justine.

"You have passed this trial. Please head on to your next one, Son of Filgaia. And good luck…I leave the shaman in your hands." Justine told me as he disappeared. Did all four of the guardian lords know this would happen to her? I should have asked Justine that before he disappeared.

But it was too late to worry about this now. Soon I saw a door appear north of the statue and I headed inside. One down and three to go huh? Damn…can I even pass three more? I dunno…I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

I don't care what Justine said. My heart isn't strong. Especially because…I'm not even human. How can I…A—Android have a strong heart to start with? It doesn't even make any sense!

Three more huh? That would leave Zephyr, Raftina and Luceid. More than likely Raftina's trial would be the hardest. And more than likely she would test my true feeling for Sara. Love…is a very strong feeling isn't it? It can make one do so much for another. Even go over one's own limits.

_These feelings are real…no matter what anyone says._

Soon I found myself in the next room. A statue was in the middle of this room as well. I slowly headed up to the statue. I found the sign of Hope was on the middle of it. I slowly nodded to myself as I touched the statue. Soon the Statue started to light up. I took a step back as an image of Zephyr appeared before me.

So…the guardian lord of hope's trial was next, huh? I thought as I stared toward Zephyr. "Welcome to the second trial, son of Filgaia." Zephyr greeted me. I slowly nodded toward him. "Your second trial for the gem of sealing. I will now test you." Zephyr told me. "Hope helps those moves onward to the future. But…hope isn't always clear to all." Zephyr said. "What would you do son of Filgaia? If the shaman fell in love with another person? Would you let her go? And hope for her happiness? Or would you keep following her?" Zephyr asked me.

I…I had always feared that. That she would be taken away by another person. I was always angry when another person would get her attention. Because…I wanted to be the person who got her attention. But…what would I truly do…if she really did fall in love with another person?

I knew what I would do. Even if I wanted to lie to myself and tell myself I was wrong.

"I would let her go…if that person would truly make her happy. Then…I would hope for her happieness." I told Zephyr. "You sound unsure." Zephyr told me. "…I had always feared…she would fall for another person. And…I have been scared of that for some time. But…after everything that has happened I truly would want her to be happy." I told him. "Giving up your own happiness for another. That shows your true hope for a future…" Zephyr whispered. "What?" I asked. "Well done. You have passed the second Trial." Zephyr told me. I passed…the second one as well? "But remember this hope…is only as strong as the one who believes in it." Zephyr told me as he slowly disappeared.

So I passed two huh? Two down and two to go. I don't care what they say…my heart isn't strong. I was just answering they're questions right, that's all. But…why were both questions about her? First questions about her health then…a question about letting her go? Was this whole trial around her?

I know…this trial is for the gem of sealing to help her. But…still…I thought. Something just felt off. But I just couldn't place what that something was. I felt like…even after I finished this trial…that something may go wrong.

_No…maybe I am just thinking too much into this. _

Soon I saw a door appear ahead of me. I slowly nodded to myself and headed inside. I guess…it didn't help to worry ahead of time. I would just have to wait and see what does happen. I slowly nodded to myself.

Soon I had found myself in the next room. I saw a statue in the middle of the room; I made my way up to the statue. The sign of desire was on this one. "Luceid…" I whispered to myself as I touched the statue.

I have a bone to pick with him. And now I would get a chance too.

Soon the statue started to light up and I took a step back. "…We meet again…Jet enduro." Luceid said as he appeared before me. "Or should I say son of Filgaia?" He asked. "You knew everything didn't you?" I asked him. "…What good would it do to tell you that now? What is done is done." Luceid told me. "…But if you or any of the others damn guardians said anything! Anything at all! We could have stopped it from happening!" I quickly yelled to him.

"You don't give a damn about her do you?! None of you do! You know what was going to happen to her! But you kept your god damn mouth…!" I started to yell to him. "…Do you really believe that?" Luceid asked me. "What…?" I asked. "Do you really believe we keep quiet because we wanted too? If so…you're dead wrong. IT wasn't we didn't want to tell her. It was we could not!" Luceid told me.

Could not? I wondered. "One cannot know one own future. It a taboo. If we would have told her many things would have gone wrong aside from how she is now." Luceid told me. Was he telling me this had to happen? What kind of reason was that?!

"We had to keep you in the dark as well. But I tried to warn you with that dream." I stood back a bit. "That-that was your doing?!" I asked. "Indeed it was. It was the only warning I could truly give you. But…I guess you truly did not understand it." Luceid said with a sigh.

Luceid had tried to warn me about what would happen. But I did not understand the dream. Had he tried to look out for her well being as well as mine too? "Luceid I…" I started to say. But the wolf quickly shook his head toward me.

"There is no need for words. I understand why you acted as you did. Better then you may know." Luceid told me. I could only give the guardian of Desire a confused look. How could he understand what I am truly feeling?

"You see Jet enduro…" Luceid started to say. "I was…once in love with Raftina." Luceid told me. I could only give him a weird look. Luceid and Raftina? "Love and desire go hand in hand as they say…" Luceid whispered to himself.

What did this have to do with anything? I couldn't help but wonder.

"I guess…you don't understand that's alright. Maybe it's even better that way…" Luceid said quickly. Could his…situation have been not much different than mine was now? I had no idea. And I didn't have time to worry about it.

"Luceid…the trial…" I quickly said changing the subject. "Yes…we should start…shouldn't we?" He asked me.

_To save the Shaman…I must Trust the Filgaia Sample._

_The Filgaia Sample has a very strong Desire to save her. They are both still so…young. But they're born into a cursed fate I feel for both of them._

_They need each other…without one…the other can't hold on._

The Filgaia sample and the Shaman…or should I be calling her the Princess of Filgaia?

The son of Filgaia was staring toward me. His desire felt so strong. But…in his heart he was scared. Still a child; a child sent out into the world before even learning his reason for being there.

Even if he knew what that reason was now. He was still scared to dead in his heart.

"Very well…let us begin the third trial for the Gem of sealing…" Luceid quickly said. "This trial will test your desire to save the shaman as well as heart's power to wish to protect her." Luceid told me. Again…about my god damn heart. Why was it always about my damn weak heart?

He looked uneasy. Maybe he knew one's heart could never always be strong. If he knew this…then he truly is human.

"Desire is very strong. It also make people make hard chooses in life. Desire rules the heart…so show me. How it rules yours…" Luceid told me as a bright light blind me. I couldn't see anything! I t was just too bright to see! What the hell…had Luceid just done?! God damnit!

"God damnit Luceid! Where the hell are you?!" I quickly yelled. "Jet…? What are you yelling about?" I heard a voice ask me. I quickly blinking finding myself back within Baskar colony. But when did…I guess back? Something…wasn't right?

"Hello…? Filgaia to Jet?" I heard Sara say. I quickly looked toward her. She was sitting up on the bed looking confused toward me. "Are you alright…? You look like you seen a ghost or something…" She quickly said. Something…felt off here. How…could she know me? Wasn't I still in the middle of the trials for the Gem of sealing?

"I don't know…if I am alright anymore. It's like…I'm running in a circle…" I whispered quietly. Maybe…I finished the trial and I'm just going crazy? No…wouldn't I remember finishing it is I had? I wondered. "…maybe you're just tired. Why don't you sit next to me and rest a bit?" She asked me. It wasn't like her to say something like that. But…I wasn't saying she isn't kind. It just…felt a bit too kind for her. "Jet…?" She asked looking puzzled toward me.

"…What? Yeah…maybe you're right…" I whispered as I slowly sat down beside her. I still had that feeling of something being off. It didn't make sense. Did I get the gem of sealing? Had I used it on her without remembering? Did I black out or something? I can't remember any of that. Did it even happen?

"Jet…? You're spacing out a lot. More than normal that is…" Sara spoke up to me. I kept silent. She was too noisy to be her. This person…isn't her. But I would play along. "I Guess I am. I…just have a lot on my mind that's all." I quickly answered mer. "I see…you always have a lot on your mind, don't you?" She asked as she lay her head on my should. "S…sara?" I asked feeling my face heat up. "Sorry…I feel a bit tired…I just need to rest a bit." She whispered to me as she closed her eyes.

I stared down toward her. I couldn't tell anymore. Was this real? Or not? It felt real…but at the same time it didn't. I didn't know what to think.

No…that isn't true.

I quickly shook my head. I wanted this to be real. I hoped to death…that it was real! But I couldn't tell from this. I couldn't tell at all.

But…I quickly looked down toward her. Cent when did she trust me this much? Not…that I minded. That wasn't it. It…was just, I cut myself off. I desired this so much. Wait…desired this? Could I still be in the middle of Luceid's trial? I wondered.

Yes…that had to be it. This was Luceid doing wasn't it? He was testing me. Would I choose my desire over…letting her be? I had to learn how to control my desire. Luceid was trying to tell me that with this kind of trial.

Learn to control ones feeling huh?

Feelings…what humans have. Then…Am I closer to be a human…even if I truly aren't? I wondered. Emotions…it's hard to do this. I thought as I slowly shook my head.

"Luceid…you can stop this now." I spoke out loud. The room quickly changed back and the image of Sara disappeared as well. "So…you saw…what it was truly about." Luceid spoke up as he appeared before me. "Learning to control ones desire, right?" I asked him as I stood up. "Indeed…desire can take hold of the strongest people and force them to do things they wish not to do." Luceid told me.

He was trying to tell me desire wasn't an easy thing to overcome. But I knew that without him telling me that. I knew that far too well. But just because I passed this trial of desire; didn't mean I could control my desire all the time.

"You have done well, Jet enduro. You have passed my trial, the third trial." Luceid told me. So…I passed his as well? I wondered. "I…I just have to pass Raftina's trial now…right?" I asked him. "Yes that is right. But raftina's trial will be the hardest one to pass. She had always watched over all Shamans who have been on Filgaia. She is the one who guards them across they're way." Luceid told me.

…So Raftina really does help Shamans on the path as Gallows said.

"She will test…your love for her. She will look for the pure love you have for the young Shaman." Luceid told me. Why…was he telling me this? "Luceid?" I asked. "That's all…I can tell you. To help you…but please save the shaman. Please do what we could not." Luceid quickly said. All four of the guardian lords wished to help the shaman. I could see that clearly now.

Was…this a trial to see if I was the right one to save her?

I don't know. I still don't know…if that was the point of the trial. And maybe…I will never know. But…that is fine. Sometimes…it's better not to know things as they say.

Soon a door ahead of me appeared. "Raftina waits for you ahead good luck…Jet enduro." Luceid told me. I slowly nodded to him as I quickly headed inside the room. Into the last room of this place.

Luceid slowly shook his head to himself. "I prey…you will pass her trial, son of Filgaia. Adam Kadmon…" Luceid whispered to himself as he slowly disappeared.

---

It was dark in this room a bit too dark. It made me wish I could cast fire to see around the area. Was Raftina really somewhere in here? And if she was…why is she in the dark? I wondered as I slowly made my way into the middle of the room.

But soon the lights quickly come on. It was too bright now! I quickly closed my eyes. "What the hell…" I growled to myself. Was she trying to blind me?! "Welcome Jet Enduro…" I heard a woman's voice say to me. I slowly opened my eyes.

I saw…someone who looked human before me…but she had wings?! "I believe this in the first real time we have met. Son of Filgaia…or Should I call you Jet enduro as Luceid does?" Raftina asked me. This…was the guardian lord of love, Raftina? I didn't know what to say to her. No…that's not true. I-I couldn't get words out of my mouth for some reason. "Or if you like I could call you by your real name, Adam kadmon." She said. I quickly shook my head toward her. "…that isn't my name." I quickly answered her.

"Then I will call you, Jet Enduro as the Shaman does. I will call you by the name she calls you." Raftina told me. The name she calls me…huh? Yes…I don't care if Adam kadmon truly is my true name. I am Jet enduro…and I will always be. Because that is what she calls me. And to her…I am the only Jet enduro she had ever known.

"Seeing you here…mean you passed the other guardian lords trials, am I right?" Raftina asked me. "Yes…" I whispered to her. "Well…I Guess I should say you have done well to make it this far…shouldn't I?" Raftina asked me. "I guess…" I said with a shrug. Raftina slowly shook her head a bit. The others had put they're trust into someone like this? He wasn't reacting much at all. How…could he even pass Luceid trial let alone any of the others? She didn't know. And it didn't make much sense to her.

_Could…the young shaman have trust this young boy as well?_

Raftina had never asked her any questions. Maybe…now she thought about it. She should have. She couldn't believe a boy as him could truly save the shaman. Raftina had seen…how he reacted toward her in some of her memories. This boy was much younger then he looked. So…young and born with a heavy fate; it was somewhat heart breaking.

Her trial for him would be no cake walk next to the others trials. Her trial would be the hardest to pass. Because…she looks right into the person's heart. To see one true feelings toward another.

But…she wondered what she would truly see in one who was so young. One…who hadn't been in the world very long. What would she truly see in this young boy's heart?

It was time…she would begin the final trial. "Very well…let us begin then Jet enduro. If…and I mean if you pass my trial of the heart. The gem of sealing will be yours. But this trial is no cake walk, are you sure you will continue onward?" Raftina asked me. "Yes…" I quickly answered her.

She slowly nodded to me. "Live is a very powerful thing to feel toward another. It can make people…do things they would never think of doing before. The heart is the strongest…muscle within the body. It can make people feel many kinds of pain…" Raftina said. The heart…? I wondered. My heart isn't strong…I thought. "Even one who isn't human can still feel for another everything has a heart…for this trial, I will look right into your heart to see your true feelings for the shaman." Raftina quickly told me.

"…What?" I asked stepping back a bit. "…Do not fear. All hearts are weak at one time or another. That is why they wish for others. Two weak hearts together make one strong one." I could only give Raftina a confused look. What the hell…was she going on about? I had no idea!

"…I thought you wished to save the shaman." Raftina said. "I-I do I just don't understand what you're talking about." I quickly said. "As I said before I will look into your heart. Your job is to show me, your true feelings for the shaman as I do." Raftina told me. "…that's it?" I asked. "Yes, that's it. Then I will see…if you have the right to save the shaman. The right to use the gem of sealing." Raftina told me.

_The right…to save her? Was this some kind of sick joke?!_

"The right to save her…? What the hell do you mean the right? Is this some kind of sick joke?!" I yelled toward Raftina. The guardian lord of love could only give me a shocked look. "I don't need any damn right to save her! I am…going too, got it?!" I asked her in a yell.

This boy…I see it's no wonder why he was picked by Luceid. He may have doubts when it comes to himself. But when it comes to the young shaman. He had no doubts at all. His words are pure even for someone who is so young. I understand now…Luceid why you picked him. His desire to protect and save the shaman is very strong.

He is right. He doesn't need the right. Because…he has the right to start with. I hope he can truly live up to his words.

"…your full of surprises aren't you, Jet enduro?" Raftina asked me. "…?" I could only give Raftina a confused look. "…If you mean what you just said then show me, your heart is strong to save the shaman…" Raftina said as a flash of light came toward me. "What…the hell?"I asked as I closed my eyes.

_Show me, Jet enduro…I heard Raftina's voice say. Show me…your true feeling for the Shaman, Raftina told me._

"My…true feeling…" I whispered to myself. _Think of her and only her. Show me everything…every little fight, every sad time and happy. Shoe me it all…! Raftina said._

_Show her…everything I wondered?_

_I remember…a time in __the__ unclear mark. When the bridge gave out. Back then…I didn't understand why I did, what I did. But now I understand why I saved her back then._

_What happened then? Raftina asked. _"The bridge…gave out but Sara didn't make it to the other side in time…so I…" I started to say. "…I saved her from falling and p-pulled her up too safely." Raftina didn't say a word. "…I would have never done that for anyone before but I did it for a girl…I didn't really know. I…" I shook my head a bit.

_So…he started to change all the way from back then? Raftina wondered. Show me more…I heard Raftina's voice say to me. Show her more I wondered. I…I was showing her memories. Yes…a word I thought I would never use. Memories…that I have with her. I think…I understand better why the others treasure they're memories as well._

"Another time…in gem stone cave…I had a really bad fight with her…even if I had been trying to save her at the time…" I whispered.

_Trying to save her…from what? Raftina asked._

"A…rock from the ceiling was falling toward her…" I said remembering back. She tripped then as the rock started to get closer and closer to her. "I-I then when to save her…" I said shaking my head a bit.

"Hold on to me!" I yelled to her. I saw her nod to me and she did as I told her. At the last seconds we got out of the way of the rock. Then a little a bit later she slowly looked up toward me. But then…I had done something that started are fight I guess you could say.

_What happened…then? Raftina voice asked._

"I-I touched her hips then she pretty much freaked out on me…" I whispered.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled as she pulled me away. "Saving your ass…! What the hell did you think I was doing!" I yelled back at her. "I don't know! Hard to say when I find your hands on my hips!" She yelled back at me. "You make it sound like I was going to do something pervert-like…like gallows!" I yelled back at her again.

"Whoa…whoa! Don't pull me into this!" Gallows cried. "Hmp! Maybe I was thinking you were going to try something! You are like all other guys! Just a sick bastard!" She yelled at me then turned away.

I…I felt she hated me then. I-I had only done what I did to save her. Why couldn't she understand?

"I didn't…" I started to say. "I didn't try to grab you there! I was just trying to get you out of the way in time! Nothing more!" I shook my head remembering that fight.

_Do you fight a lot with the Shaman? _Raftina asked me. "…I guess I do. But…she loves to pick on me as well…" I told her. Raftina then didn't answer me.

_The r__elationship this boy has with __the shaman is odd. They fight but they get along well. It's like the two are very old friends. Or very good friends for a long time. But that wasn't true. The two of them only met. Ten months ago._

_Show me one more…_Raftina said.

_One more memory_ I wondered?

_I remembered then how she acted when she found out about herself. I understand her feelings really well now. I…I felt like I was…__accident;__t__hat I never should have been born. Did she feel that way as well?_

"I found her inside a small store in baskar colony then…when she came too…but I thought she lost her voice then…" I whispered quietly.

_How did she act? _Raftina asked me.

"…She acted like…she hated herself more than anything." I whispered quietly remembering back.

She was staring at a terry bear then. She slowly picked it up and stared at it. Then I ask her a question, but still I don't know why I did. "Do-do you want that…uh stuffed animal?" I asked her. She looked puzzled toward me; but then slowly did nod. Then the next thing I said still surprises me when I think about it. "I-I'll buy it…for you." I told her as I looked toward her. She gave me a confused look. A look that was asking me why. I didn't really have a reason to give her. I just wanted to do this for her. That was what I told her.

_Why would you do something as that for the shaman? _Raftina asked me.

"Why? …because I-I hated to see her upset. I hated to see her hating herself. I-I just wanted to her to be…" I started to say.

_To be happy? _Raftina asked me.

"Happy?" I asked myself. I didn't know what that word means. Because I had never been happy before. What was this happy…? And how does it feel? I wondered.

_The young silver hair boy looked confused. Could it be…he has never felt happy before? It was like watching a confused and lost child. But this child was looking for his meaning in this world._

_But to him, He had found his meaning. His meaning was acting as a guardian to the shaman. That was what he cared for. Maybe…it was a good thing for the both of them. That ill fate tied them together._

"I have seen more than needed I understand what kind of relationship you have with the shaman." Raftina voice said as the blinding light disappeared.

"R-Relationship?" I asked feeling my face quickly blush. "Yes…" Raftina said as she slowly nodded toward me. "I-I don't…! I mean…me and her aren't…!" I quickly cried. "I didn't mean that matter of relationship." Raftina told me. I could only give her a confused look. What did she mean then?

"You have a different kind of relationship with the shaman. You act very protect of toward the shaman like a guardian or something." Raftina told me. Did I really act that way? Without knowing it? "…Is that bad?" I asked in a whisper. "No, not at all. It maybe even better thing. To be that way toward someone." Raftina told me. But I didn't understand what she was trying to tell me.

"The trial is…complete." Raftina quickly told me. Complete? That didn't tell me anything! I still had no idea if I passed or I didn't. "But…did I…?" I started to ask. "You will know within a minute." Raftina told me. "In…a minute? What in the world are you…?" I started to ask raftina again as a blue light started to come from my chest.

"…What?" I asked staring down. "It looks like you passed." Raftina whispered to me. I felt a powerful energy coming from this light. But…where was it coming from? "This trial is to make the heart ready. The heart is the one who makes the gem of sealing. That light you see now…is the hope from within your heart." Raftina told me. "…the light of hope?" I asked. "Right, that's right. This trial is to make the gem of sealing but only a very strong heart can do so." Raftina told me.

_I felt the energy. It was slowly getting stronger and stronger. I…I was making the gem of sealing? Maybe because I wished so…to save her. Hope…really is a powerful tool. Isn't it?_

Then I felt the energy jump out of my chest I fell backward a bit out of surprise. "…You have done well, son of Filgaia. Jet enduro." Raftina told me. I saw a dark blue gem floating in front of me. Was this the gem of sealing? "…Is this…?" I started to ask. "Yes, that gem is the gem of sealing." Raftina told me. "Raftina…" I whispered. She quickly shook her head toward me. "There are no needs for words, Jet enduro. But I trust you can do, what we guardians could not. Please save the shaman with that gem." Raftina wished to save Sara just as the other guardians did.

"But please know this. Even if she truly does recover herself. It doesn't mean she will not be out of harm's way for good." I could only give her a confused look. What did she mean by that? "Nevermind. Forget I said a thing. But please listen careful I will tell you how to use that gem to save the shaman." I slowly nodded toward her.

"You will need to absorb that gem into your body. When use your rewrite power along with the gem's powers to call the shaman back understood?" Raftina asked me. She knew of my power just like Luceid had they really did know everything didn't they? "Yeah, I got…" I whispered as I started to turn on my feet. "One more thing before you leave…" raftina started to say. "Yeah?" I asked now having my back to the guardian lord of love.

"You should tell her about how you truly feel. It would be better for the both of you." Raftina told me as she disappeared from the room. "Better for both of us?" I asked myself. I quickly shook my head a bit. "…I would just look foolish it I told her. Plus…they're no way…she could ever care for something that isn't human…" I sighed to myself. It…would be pointless to tell her. I was sure of this.

Anyways…I would never be good enough for her. It was pointless to even think about telling her. Maybe I had yelled it out in Deus Ex machina…but I was glad then…that she couldn't understand what I had said. Maybe Siegfried and Lee halt had both been right.

_Who ever heard of Android with human feelings?_

I quickly shook my head. They was no point in thinking about this any longer. I took the gem of sealing into my hand. Jet got the gem of sealing. It was time to head out of here.

---

Soon I made my way back up the stairs into the temple where Halle was waiting for me. "Welcome back." Halle greeted me as soon as I entered. I slowly stared toward her without saying a word. "I trust everything when well?" She asked me. I slowly nodded toward her. "Good, I leave everything in your hands then, Jet. Tell shane to head back here, when you make it back to our house." Halle told me. I slowly nodded toward her and made my way out of the temple.

"To be that young again…" Halle said with a sigh. Please…help save the shaman along with that young boy, Raftina…Halle thought as she slowly turned around.

_I felt tired. I felt like all my energy had been drained. Was it because…? I had made this gem from myself? I had no idea. But it was a guess and all I had to go on. A gem made from my hope to save her? It sounded so unreal._

_Soon I entered gallows house. The three quickly turned toward me as I entered. "…what?" Was the first word I could get out of my mouth. The three of them just kept staring toward me. "Jet! Where have you been?!" Virginia quickly yelled toward me. "Somewhere…" was the only answer I could think of. "Somewhere? Somewhere! How could you go anyway at a time like this!" Virginia yelled at me. I just blinked out of surprise toward her. "Whoa! Whoa! Leader what if…he just when for a walk?" Gallows asked jumping in._

_"Shut up! I don't believe that!" Virginia yelled at gallows. Gallows didn't know what to say in return. I know…why she was acting this way. She was worried about Sara. But…that was no reason to take it out on all of us. "You were just thinking about leaving! Right? Your finally like, forget this I'm out of here! Fine, leave see if we care at all!" Virginia snapped at me. I sighed as I started to hide in my scarf a bit._

"Leader please claim down!" Clive quickly spoke up. The three of us looked surprised toward Clive. "I take it; you got the item to save Sara. With you then?" Clive asked me. How…could he know? Halle hadn't said a word to the three of them about it right? I slowly nodded toward Clive. "What?" Virginia asked out of surprise. "I see, and then you should hurry on." Clive said nodding toward me. I slowly nodded but and hurried my way up the stairs. "Jet, wait!" Virginia cried to me. But I ignored her and kept going.

She could think whatever she wants. I don't care. I really don't care. If she really thinks I will leave, let her! I nodded to myself as I made it to the top of the stairs and headed toward the first bedroom. I stopped in front of the door as I nodded to myself; then I slowly opened the door.

"Welcome back, Jet." Shane quickly said as I opened the door. I only slowly nodded toward him as I closed the door behind me. "I take it…everything when as plan?" Shane asked me. I slowly nodded as I pulled out the gem. "Good it did! I was starting to worry. I'll leave the shaman in your hands now. Good luck!" Shane cried as he quickly left the room closing the door behind him.

Good luck? I wondered. I would really need luck for what I was about to do. This wouldn't be easy to call her back. "First thing…first." I whispered to myself. I held the gem in my right hand and touched the gem with my left hand. I hope…Raftina is right about this, I thought as I started to use my power on the gem.

_You will need to use the gem and your powers together to save the shaman, to do so…you must take the gem into your body then use both powers together! Raftina had told me how. But doing so was a whole another thing._

"I Hope this works…" I whispered to myself as I watched the gem quickly disappear. The gem I didn't see any more…but was it really in my body now? I wondered. Just then…my body started to glow a light blue color. "…I guess that answers my question." I whispered to myself. Then I slowly looked toward Sara lay on the bed. It was time to start step two.

I slowly nodded to myself as I step up beside the bed. "This better work…I-I can't stand to see you like this any longer…Sara." I whispered to her as I placed my left hand on her forehead. "Sara…" I whispered as I closed my eyes.

_Then you will need to call her back. Call to her! Call to her…please. Save the shaman! _Raftina's voice cried.

Call to her, I have to call to her…I thought. As my hand started to glow on her forehead. Sara…please answer me! Sara! I yelled within my mind.

---

_Inside Sara' __minds__…._

"This place is dark…" I whispered to myself. No matter where I look…I see only darkness and nothingness I thought. I feel nothing here as well. I don't feel scared or sad or happy. This place…is Empty of feelings? I wondered.

"Damnit, answer me…!" I heard a voice yell. I hear someone…but who? I wondered. "Sara! Answer me, please!" The voice cried this time. It…was? A boy's voice? I wondered.

"Sara! Where the bloody hell are you?!" The boy's voice asked. Do I…even know a boy with this voice? I wondered as the seals on my body started to grow. "I…I…" I started to say as the seals on my body quickly disappeared. I do…know this voice! I…can see his face! I cried.

Silver hair…with purple like eyes…I could hear his voice from my memories as well!

_…Sara…_

_Just give me your damn hand!_

_It…It's not what you think! It not like I tried to touch you there!_

_So only she can't cook?(jet talking about Virginia)_

"That…voice…it's…" I whispered to myself. It's…Jet's voice! I thought. "…J-Jet!"I quickly yelled.

---

Jet eyes quickly snapped opened and he quickly looked down toward the dark hair girl. Her eyes…haven't changed. "…! It didn't work…did I do something wrong?" Jet asked himself with a sigh. "J-…?" He quickly snapped his eyes back toward her again.

"What?" He asked. He watched her quickly blink. Her eyes…had returned to normal! "J…Jet?" I asked him. "…S-Sara…?" He asked me in return. I could only give him a confuse look to question the look in his eyes.

_Was…this real? Or…a dream? Had I really heard her voice? Even after so long? Has…Sara really returned to normal?_


	40. Festive and Shane's Duty

Okay we are really close to the end now. Even those I have said that the last what…five chapters? But even after this story I plan to do one more wild arms story. It will take place two years after the game. And will be called Wanted: life on the run. But thanks to everyone to keep on coming back to read any chapter we are about there now!

**Chapter 40: Festive and Shane's Duty**

"Jet?" I asked him again. He had a shocked look on his face. Had something happened? I didn't know. It was weird. I couldn't remember anything sense the caged tower. What had happened to me? Why did my memory feel so furry? That right…I was kidnapped by Lee halt and the others. But aside from that I couldn't remember. It was like…my memory had been cleared or something.

I…I didn't like this at all. I felt scared. Like I had just came too after a very long nightmare or something. What had happened to me? I…don't know. I just couldn't remember. I had to ask him to make sure this was real.

"Jet?" I asked him. He quickly blinked looking surprised toward me. Jet shook his head a bit. She's…really knows who I am! He thought. He…didn't know what to do then. She really was back and he felt glad to know it. "Is it really…?" I started to ask him.

Then he did something I never thought he would ever do. I am still surprised by it looking back. "Sara…!" Jet yelled as he hugged me. I was catch off guard then. It was so out of his character to do something as this.

Had…I worried him? Maybe that was the reason why he acted like that. But soon he saw what he was doing and quickly let go of me. I watched blush over take his face. I could only give him a weird look in return. I had worried him. I could tell that now. Jet wasn't good with words. He had never been good with them. Maybe…that was the only way he could show how worried he had truly been?

I slowly nodded to myself. "I'm, alright jet." I told him.

---

I…I was just worried about you…but I couldn't bring myself to tell you that.

"G-Good…I-I'm glad." I whispered to her rubbing the back of my head as I looked away from her. She was smiling toward me. I was glad to see her smile again. I was glad to hear her voice again.

But, even after everything that had happened…I still couldn't bring myself to tell her. Even after the fear of never hearing her voice again…I still couldn't tell her.

_I'm __an__ idiot…_

Maybe I still did have self doubt? I wondered.

Yes…I still did have self doubt, I thought as I nodded to myself.

But…even still with myself doubt…and after everything that had happened…I thought looking toward her.

I was-was just glad to see her smiling face again…

"Welcome…back Sara." Jet said to me. "It's good to be back." I quickly said.

I had no idea what had happened to him back then. The things he had to do just for me. But…because of me…Jet changed in a huge way. And even back then I was very grateful to him.

Grateful to the silver hair boy. That I love to pick on and make fun of. He was and still is my best friend.

But I'm getting a bit head of myself now. Back then…I had just recovered myself thanks to him. Thanks to Jet Enduro.

"Sara, are you really alright?" Jet asked me with a worried look over his face. He had worried about me. Maybe…even more then I would ever understand. "Yes, I'm alright." I quickly told him. Even if I did feel a bit sleepy. "…Really? You feel fine?" Jet asked again. "Yes, really. Really! I feel fine. Nothing is wrong with…"I started to say when it hit me.

_That's a lie._

"Sara?" Jet asked. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing…I just remembered something that all." I quickly told him. I...I am not alright. I am not alright at all. Because…I have, I thought.

_Flashback…_

Back in the demon's base I truly found out that I wasn't okay.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself. "So…you finally see something isn't right. But now it's too late, little Princess." Melody voice spoke up. I quickly looked in front of myself to see her standing there. "Melody!" I yelled as I stood back a bit. "Is it painful? Just to breath? Your sickness…isn't something humans can get. Only shamans can catch what you now have, little one." Melody said as she stared toward me.

"…A sickness only shaman…can get?" I asked not really believing her. "Yes, Shamans are humans with the power to hear the guardians' voices. As well as they're magic. But also…shamans have been fighting demons on Filgaia for a long time now. But because of the shamans' inner actions with demons…they're energy act as a poison to the shaman's bodies over time. And slowly but surely…it kills each shamans' body from the inside out." Melody said.

_End of flashback._

This illness…I have now. Was how the shaman race died out? Would I end up the same as the other shamans? That sacrificed they're body to protect the planet? But I didn't feel any pain then. Does it come and go maybe?

There is no cure. Then it was hopeless to believe I could beat this illness…right? But…even so I don't want to make any more trouble for anyone especially Jet. I feel like…he has done so much for me as it is.

So…I have to try to keep my illness a secret.

"It's nothing, that big of a deal so don't worry about it."I told him. I'm sorry, Jet. But…this is something I just have to keep a secret from you. But please…don't be too angry alright? "…If you say so." He quickly said.

I'm sorry…if you found out I am keeping something this big from you. You would be very angry…wouldn't you, Jet?

---

I still wanted to tell her so much. But…at the same time I feared what she may say to me. Would…she hate me if I told her? Would she want nothing to do with me ever again?

Or would she do what Lee halt had said?

_Flashback…_

"And what would she think if she saw this?" Lee halt asked. "She? You mean?" I asked. "That's right…the only thing you care about. What would she think? If she saw this kind of power?" Lee halt asked me. "S-Shut-up! I yelled shaking my head. "Would she fear you? Run from you?" Lee halt asked.

_End of flashback…_

Would she fear you? Run from you?

I…I could hear that question over and over again. I…I was scared. I…I can't take it. What if…she really did fear me? Or run from me? What? What would I do?

I'm not human just like her. But…she's closer to a human then I will ever be. Because…after all I'm just android. A…stupid, stupid! Android!

I…I have no right to be angry. I have no right to feel emotions. But…I still have them. I feel angry…I feel…no I have feeling for her even if I truly shouldn't.

Even if I really…shouldn't have feelings for her. I-I still do. And this isn't something I just want to push aside and forget about it. I want to feel this feeling. I-I want too.

Maybe…I shouldn't have human emotions just as Siegfried said. But the fact of the matter is…I do have them. And…I am glad I do.

"Sara…?" I asked her. "Hmm? What is it?" She quickly asked me. I-I couldn't do it after all. At least…not now. "Nothing forgets it…" I quickly said looking away from her. I felt blush quickly take over my face. Why…? Why couldn't I just tell her…? Those words? Even if she would never feel the same way in return. I-I still wanted to tell her how…I feel.

"…Is something the matter?" She asked looking toward me. I looked to her for a second. "No." I quickly said as I looked away again.

No…nothing is wrong now. Because you are back. And…I am just happy. Happy…? Yeah I guess this is how it feels to be happy. It's-It's the first time I felt this feeling. I just-just wanted to feel this feeling as long as I could.

---

He was hiding something I could tell. But…if he didn't want to talk about it. I couldn't make him. But I couldn't help but wonder what he was really hiding. I slowly saw him smile. Jet smiling is a very rare thing to see. I only have seen it maybe two or three times.

"Hehe…" I lightly laughed to myself. "…what's so funny?" Jet asked glaring toward me. "Jet's smiling again!" I said as I quickly covered my mouth. "What…? It's funny when I smile?!" Jet asked out of angrier. "No, that isn't what I am saying. It just…I guess I'm still not used to seeing you smile." I quickly said. I heard jet sigh to himself. "But that isn't a bad thing. It just means…jet is changing for the better." I said with a small smile across my face.

"Changing, huh?" He asked. "Yep, jet is more open now. We are talking more that's why it's kinda funny." I told him. "…why is that funny?" He asked me. "Well because…it feels like we have been good friends for a very long time now. Even if we only met months ago. That's why it's funny." I covered my mouth. Maybe he thought I was being weird? But that really was how it felt. Like we knew each other from somewhere for a very long time.

It really does…feel that way to her too, huh? Part of me wishes she would remember how it was back then. Maybe…we would have been closer then. But at the same time I don't want her to remember what happened.

And…even if this is selfish. I-I want to be the only Jet Enduro she will ever know. I-I want to be her, Jet.

"You think it sounds weird right?" I asked him. "…what? No…no not at all!" Jet quickly yelled. Why was he yelling to begin with? I could only give him a confused look. "I-I mean…it-it's feels that way to me as well. That we have been good f-friends for a long time." Jet quickly told me.

Maybe one day…I could tell her the truth about everything. But…I just couldn't right now. I guess this was my own way of protecting her.

"Jet…what happened?" I quickly asked him. "What do you mean?" He asked me back. "You're bleeding…what you can't feel it?" I quickly asked him. "No…I-I just forgot I was." Jet quickly said looking away from me.

I was still bleeding from when I took the teardrop back from Siegfried. I had forgotten all about it. I had…other things to worry about. I was more worried about her then myself.

But…I couldn't tell her that was the reason. What would she think then?

"How could you forget something as this?" I asked jet taking a hold of his hand. "…I just did that's all…" Jet whispered to me as he closed his eyes. "…well let me stop your bleeding then…"I quickly said. "No…there is no need for that. Just leave my Arm be." Jet quickly said pulling free from my hand. "No! The bleeding should be stopped now! Who knows how long you left it alone!" I yelled to him. I watched jet shake a bit as he opened his eyes. "God damnit! Just drop it about my damn Arm alright?!" Jet quickly yelled toward me.

I felt my mouth drop open as I stared toward jet. Why had he just yelled at me over something as this?

---

I quickly shook my head a bit as I stared toward the shocked look on her face. Why the hell had I just yelled at her? Took out my angry on her? She…she hasn't done anything wrong!

"…I-I'm sorry…" I quickly said to her. I watched her quickly look away from me. I'm an idiot. I really am damnit. "…I-I shouldn't have yelled at you." I said watched her. She didn't react at all to me. Was she angry at me now? Well…if she was it was my own fault. "I-I was wrong to do that. Especially when you were just trying to help me." I whispered to her as I slowly looked down toward the floor. "…S-so please…would you? Would you hen to my arm?" I asked her lightly.

She didn't give me answer. But before I knew it…I felt her working on my left arm. I slowly looked up and watched her. She still didn't say a word to me. Her kindness…she shouldn't give it to me. Especially after how I act sometimes toward her. Halle was right…I shouldn't get her kindness.

But…for some reason; she still gives me her kindness. And…I'm glad she does. I watched her as she started to fix up my Arm. Her touch…was driving me crazy. It-It was just too much. I-I can't stand this much longer. I thought as I felt her stop.

She then looked away from me again. She…she wouldn't speak to me. She was angry. And she had every right to be. But…damnit I wished I hadn't yelled out at her as I had. What had I been thinking?

I wasn't…that was the problem. I hadn't been thinking at all. And because of that…this happened. "…I-I'm…sorry…" I whispered to her. How…do things always end up this way? How do I always end up doing something stupid?!

What can I say to her? When sorry isn't good enough? What can I say…? To show how truly sorry I really am?

I wish I could take back what I had said.

"You're an idiot." I heard her quickly whisper to me. I knew she was right. "…I know." I whispered back to her. I didn't know what more to say to her. I didn't want to make her angrier with me. So…I would agree with her.

---

I slowly looked up at him. It wasn't like him…to agree so will. Especially after I called him an idiot. It wasn't like him at all. Normally…he would start yelling back at me.

So…had something happened? When Lee halt and the others kidnapped me?

"Jet?" I asked giving him a puzzled look. "What? What is it?" He asked me. "Did…Did something happen?" I ask him. "Did something happen? What do you mean?" He asked me back. "…Well did something happen after Lee halt and the others kidnapped me? Because…you really are acting weird; it's about like…you're a whole another person." I quickly said.

A startled look quickly appeared on jet's face. Had I made him angry about what I had said? "Jet?" I asked. "…" Jet didn't answer me as he turned away from me.

_It's like you're a whole another person._

Did I really act that different in front of her now? I-I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't tell her about what had happened. What would she think of me then?

"Jet?" I asked again. "…what? Sorry…no. What happened…wasn't a big deal, so don't worry about it, alright?" Jet told me. But…I could tell that he was lying to me. Could he? Could he have found out something about himself? I wondered. But I wouldn't question him about it. It wasn't my place to do so.

Even if maybe one day…I would find out what he had learned. And about what had truly happened. But for now…things would stay this way. And…I didn't mind it this way at all.

Soon I heard a knock on the door. Jet looked annoyed as he looked toward the door. "Who is it?" Jet asked with a sigh. "Jet? It's Halle." The old woman voice called outside the door. "Halle?" I asked out of surprise. I was…in baskar colony? When? When did I get here?

The door quickly opened and Halle quickly entered. It really was Halle. Then I really was in Baskar colony? "Ah, it looks like she has recovered." Halle said looking toward me. "R-Recovered?" I asked looking confused toward her. Jet quickly glared toward Halle. What about I don't know. But…what did she mean by recover?

"Yes, Indeed. We're beginning to worry. We're wondering when you would wake up." Halle told me. Why did I feel like…she was lying to me? But…she didn't sound like she was. So what? What was hidden from me? Were they…trying to protect me from something? But…protect me from what?

"…When did we get to baskar colony?" I asked looking toward jet. Jet didn't answer me at first. He slowly opened his mouth as he looked away from me. "Two days ago…" Jet whispered to me. I had been out for that long? I wondered.

Was this really true? Then…why? Why did everything feel so off? What…what was I missing? I felt like pieces of a big puzzle were missing from myself. I felt confused.

"Shaman? Are you alright?" Halle asked me sounding worried. "Yes…I'm-I'm fine. I'm just spacing out thinking that's all." I told her. I lied. I had lied again. I am not alright. Because I am…I started to think. "That is good." Halle quickly said. "We have two reasons for a celebration then. The defeated of the blue armor demon called Siegfried. And the shaman's recovery." Halle said smiling toward me.

_…__D-D__efeated__? Did…that mean Siegfried was?!_

"You mean Siegfried is…?" I started to ask. "…He's gone. Along with Lee halt and the other two." Jet told me. "…then you guys really…?!" I asked. Jet looked toward me. The look in his eyes looked so full of fear. What was he so scared of? "Jet…? Are you alright? You have an odd look in your eyes." I said to him. He gave me a shocked look.

_How absurd. Do you wish to save the planet? Do you plan to act human just because you were created by one? Do you believe you can feel the same toward another as a human? Don't make me laugh! __After all…you're just a puppet!_

_Just a puppet!_

I…I wasn't alright. And she could tell. Was…was she worried about me? When…she should just be worrying about herself?

I…was hurt badly. My heart…was crying in pain. I-I wanted to cry back then. Especially when she said those words to me.

_…Who are you?_

I couldn't stand hearing that question. And…I felt like I heard it hundreds times then. It hurts. It…felt like someone shot me right in the heart. I…I wanted to yell out.

But…it wasn't her fault. None of that was her fault. I told myself. It was true. Everything…that happened had been they're fault. Lee halt's fault and…Siegfried's.

_Those…Bastards._

But…then I felt powerless. He even used her as a human shield. I was helpless.

She was being used to fight against me. It…hurts. But…I couldn't fight back. No…I-I can't hurt her. I…couldn't point my ARMs at her. Even if it did mean taking all she had to throw at me.

_I am to believe android can have feelings for a human?! You with human emotions?! Something that isn't human can't feel that way toward another!_

I started to question my feelings for her after listening to Siegfried. But…I knew deep inside of me. That…my feelings were real.

"Jet? Hello…Filgaia to Jet!" I heard her voice say to me. I looked to her for a second feeling confused. "I'm fine." Jet quickly said. "Good…good." Halle quickly said. "Then I should get things ready for the celebration for night." Halle said quickly leaving the room.

_That night…_

A huge party took place in Baskar colony. But it felt like all of Filgaia was part of it.

They're was dancing with baskaren music and food as far as the eye could see.

Was…this are true peace for are planet of Filgaia now? If so…why did I have a bad feeling as If something was about to go wrong?

---

I hated his kinda thing. Celebrations and parties. I hate them. I felt out of place at this kinda thing. I sighed to myself as I got up. I was tired of watching the dancing. But…I was glad at the same time that…that everything was over.

I headed over toward the houses and stood there in the darkness. It was nice there. Peace and quiet. But soon I saw Shane running over toward me. It wouldn't be quiet anymore.

"There are you…" Shane said as he stopped before me. I just gave him a look as he stood beside me. "I'm not too comfortable with festive occasions myself…" Shane told me. I didn't say a word as I closed my eyes. "You sure are amazing…" Shane whispered to me. I slowly opened my eyes looking toward him. "We're about the same age, and you fought to protect Filgaia…" Shane said looking toward the ground.

That wasn't really true. But…I didn't care what he thought. I didn't fight for Filgaia. I fought to protect my own selfish desirer.

"All I did was tag along with some pretty skilled guys, and that was the outcome. A battle to save the human race? Pshhhh….I ain't qualified for that…" I said shaking my head a bit. "I didn't have a single memory of this planet I wanted to protect…" I sighed to myself as I hid my face within my scarf. "But even so, you fought and emerged victorious. I have been raised to act as a pillar to protect this planet. But all I do is relay divine revelations from my dreams…that's all…It is my duty to protect the planet, yet I can't do anything about it. I guess the only thing we have in common is that neither of us have any memories of this planet." Shane told me.

"No…memories?" I asked him. "I have been raised as a pillar. Therefore, my life centers around this colony here. The only other outside world I know is the outskirts of the colony, and maybe a few shrines…the rest, I just use my imagination based on the stories of Filgaia my brother tells me. I don't know anything about this Filgaia I'm supposed to protect. So in that sense, I have no memories of this planet. Do you think that one day I too will be able to risk my life and right for the planet as you and my brother did?" Shane asked me.

"You can't avoid battles when the enemy comes right at you. And as long as you're not scared your body will react naturally. That is if you have no reason to back off…that's what it means to fight. As long as you have the will to move forward, anyone can fight, actually maybe you fight to move forward…" I slowly shook my head a bit as I heard a voice. "Hey, Shane! Jet! I got a cold one for you!" I heard loud mouth yell. "Here comes the loud mouth. I'd leave now if I were you." I told him I quickly headed away from Shane and headed toward Gallows' house.

Shane soon stared up into the sky toward a small child with long purple hair. "Dream child…" Shane whispered to himself.

---

I think I was going crazy in that room inside gallows' house. I thought for sure a saw a child floating in the sky over Shane. I started to rub my eyes a bit. Maybe…I was still half asleep?

"…What in the world are you doing?" I heard jet ask from behind me. I slowly turned to him. "Looking out the window." I told him. "That isn't what I mean, and you know that. What are you doing up? You should still be resting." He quickly told me. "I been doing nothing but resting…It's boring." I quickly said turning back toward the window.

I sounded like a child didn't I? "Plus it's hard to sleep hearing everything that's going on outside." I told him. "You should still rest more…" Jet quickly said moving a bit closer. "Plus…I saw something. I thought I saw a small child floating in the sky over Shane." I told him staring out the window. But I didn't see that child now. The child had long purple hair and was wearing a dress. Had it been a girl? "…your going crazy in here aren't you?" Jet asked me. "No, I'm not! I really did see a child floating in the sky over Shane!" I yelled turning to look at him. "…" Jet didn't say a word as he shook his head toward me. "You need some air…we are heading outside…" Jet quickly said taking a hold of my hand and leading me outside.

---

_Outside in Baskar colony…_

Virginia finally found Shane. She quickly ran up to him. "Oh, there you are. Your brother was looking for you." Virginia quickly told him. "Are you alone? Anyone else with you? That's funny…now where could jet be?" Virginia asked herself. "Umm…Virginia?" Shane asked her. "What's wrong? Do you feel sick? Then you should…" Virginia started to say.

"Virginia!!" Shane yelled. "Y-Yes!?" Virginia asked him. "I am all right now. I will do whatever I must do to fulfill my destiny! I will protect this planet!!" Shane quickly said and headed away from her. "Did he have too much to drink?" Virginia wondered.

Soon after that Me and Jet made it outside. I felt a strong energy in the air. Something was up again. I quickly looked around the area but didn't see anything weird. "…Sara what is it?" Jet asked looking toward me. "I don't know…but I feel some strong energy in the air surrounding baskar colony…" I whispered to him. "You can't tell what it is?" Jet asked me. I slowly shook my head toward him.

It looked like…everything wasn't over. But little did I know. The next morning **Her **plan would be put into motion.

"…You did so much for me, Siegfried. And for that I guess I should be grateful. It's just too bad, you're no longer around." A small child with purple hair said. "But thanks to you…Filgaia's power has awaken. I have seen what Filgaia's destruct power can really do. And it is wonderful." The child laughed to herself. "And thanks to you…my plan can move ahead faster than I thought. Filgaia will become mine. And only mine…" The child begain to laugh again as the child disappeared.

---

The next morning I saw my fears had been right. Shane was missing from Baskar colony. Where in the world could he be?

"What's up?" Virginia asked as she came up to us. "We can't find Shane…" Gallows told her. "What!? Do you think he was kidnapped!?" Virginia quickly asked. "Not likely…" Halle said as she shook her head. "How can you be so sure!? You know somethin' we don't?" Gallows asked her. "The **Secret key **passed down from priesthood is missing." Halle told us. "Secret key…? How come I've never heard of that!?" Gallows asked Halle. "The secret key is an artifact a pillar uses when the time comes for him to perform his duty. This sacred perform his duty. This sacred key summons a powerful monster called a hydra to act as the pillar's guard. The hydra's role is to see to it that the pillar carries out his duty successfully, so it is quite formidable. This monster is also able to regenerate. I hear the only way to negate this ability is through the use of fire…" Halle told us.

"Where is this key used!? You should at least know that." Gallows quickly said. "At a sanctuary to the **North**…Known as the **Sacrificial**** Altar**…" Halle told us. "You've gotta be kiddin' me! That's the place where the pillar sacrifices his life for the planet…wh-what are you going to do, granny!?" gallows asked her. "Nothing, this was Shane's decision. There isn't anything I can do about it…" Halle quickly said. "Then I'm gonna drag Shane back whether he likes it or not! That's what I decided! So you can't do anything about it!" Gallows yelled.

"…I hope Shane's alright…" I whispered quietly. Had something had taken control of Shane? Was all this because of the energy I felt last night?

---

I felt hurt hearing her say that. C-Could she like Shane? I really did have no right to tell her did I? I sighed to myself. "Jet! Let's go!" Virginia yelled to me. I slowly nodded and slowly followed after her. "Jet!" I heard Sara yell to me. I stopped in my tracks and looked back toward her. "…be careful alright?" She asked. I felt hear quickly take over my face as I quickly turned my back toward her. I could only slowly nod. I couldn't get any words to come out of my mouth. I then followed the others out of baskar colony.

"The strong needs not valor…only a relentless will that goes against fate…perhaps it is not the pillar that supports Filgaia, but fellows such as them…" Halle said to herself.

---

"Is this really alright, Shaman?" Halle asked me. "…is what alright?" I asked her. "Keeping your sickness from them." Halle quickly said. "So…you know then." I whispered to her. "Indeed I do. But you do not sound very surprised." Halle whispered back to me. "…nothing really can surprise me anymore. But…it is true my sickness…isn't curable?" I asked lightly. "Yes…it's true. I'm sorry to say. No herbs in the world could cure your sickness." Halle said as she shook her head.

It really was true, after all. Wasn't it? I am…I thought. "How do you feel right now…shaman?" Halle asked me. "Aside from feeling sleepy…I feel fine. But who knows how long that will last." I told her. "…yes that's true. After all your sickness is what killed off the shaman race after all." I slowly nodded. Even if I didn't want to hear her words.

Was I scared to die? Maybe. Maybe I was scared. But…I wouldn't give into it. I would fight it as much as I could.

"It's good to hear you feel right. But…I will go ahead and make up some meds for you." Halle told me. "Halle? Please don't trouble yourself for me." I quickly told her. "It is no trouble at all young one. But please rest yourself some more. Don't push yourself too hard." Halle whispered to me.

Halle is very kind. What kindness she shows before me. "Yes…your right. I should rest some more. I think I'll go do that…" I told her as I turned back toward the houses. "…what is the med for?" I asked her. "To lower your pain…soon the pain will make you pass out. The med will make it bearable to stay awake. But I'm sorry to say that is all I can truly do for you." Halle said with a sigh. "No…it's alright. You have done so much for me so far. I am grateful to you. So I thank you, Halle." I told her.

"Think nothing of it young one. As the shaman of Filgaia you duty is a hard one to bear alone. We should help you as much as we can." Halle said. "Still I do thank you and…I have a request if I may." I whispered. "A request? Ah…and what would that be?" Halle asked me. "Please don't tell the others about my sickness…" I cried.

"…You wish for it to be a secret?" Halle asked me. "Yes." I quickly answered her. "Very well…but more than likely they will find out sooner than later about your condition…" She told me. "I know…I'm being selfish. But…it is what I wish…so I…" I started to say. "It's alright…everyone is selfish sometimes. Do not feel bad. I will keep it a secret as you wish." Halle told me. "Thank you…Halle." I whispered to her.

_It is only human to be selfish. Nothing is wrong with it. One just much remember there is a time and a place to be this way._

---

After leaving baskar colony we climbed onto Lombardia and when a bit north then quickly landed. We found a ruin a bit north of where we landed. The ruin called **Sacrificial Altar**. And quickly made are way inside. But as we entered we felt a weird energy in the air. "This sensation…could it be a guardian?" Virginia asked. "No…it is similar, but much more. Powerful and fierce…almost as if it is billowing…" Clive spoke up. "This is Filgaia itself…Shane is trying to awaken it! Let's hurry!" gallows cried.

We hurried inside the building and made are way down the stairs in front of us and entered a door at the bottom. In this room gallows used his steady doll to push two blocks over to make a path then Virginia used her Gale crest to fly us across the path to the other side of the room. Then we entered the door on the other side of the room. In this room we just entered a door at the bottom. In this room gallows used his freezer doll to put out all the candles. Then the candles to the west lit again. That was telling us that was the path to take. We headed in the west door. We entered another room with candles. Again gallows put them out with his freezer doll. Then the candles to the north lit and we headed in the north door. We entered another room with candles. Gallows when ahead and put them out again. The candles to the west lit and we made our way into the door. We entered another room with candles. Gallows when ahead and put them out as well. The candles south of us lit up and we headed inside that door.

In this room we headed down some stairs and entered a door at the bottom. When we entered this room we saw Shane standing in the middle of a platform. Gallows quickly called out to him. "Shane!" Gallows yelled. "B-Brother…what are you doing here?" Shane asked gallows. "You're coming home with me!" Gallows quickly said. "WH-what are you saying, brother? Can't you see I'm here trying to obtain the power to fight…?" she asked him.

Something wasn't right here. Shane's eyes. Something wasn't right about them. It was like…he was under control of someone's.

That when it hit me. What she had said.

_No, I'm not! I really did see a child floating in the sky over __Shane_

No…No. What she saw hasn't been a child. Could? Could it have been a demon?!

No! No! I wanted it not to be true. I wanted it be a lie. But…the fighting wasn't over…was it?

"Why!?" I heard gallows ask his brother. "To carry out…my duties as a pillar…and too obtain the power to fight alongside you…if I have that power…then I can travel with all of you, right?" Shane asked. "Stop talkin' nonsense! You're…" Gallows started to say. "You don't understand me at all, brother! Why must you always treat me like a child?! You…you need me when you fight for the world…no actually, you need me by your side all the time!" Shane yelled. "So please don't meddle in my affairs, brother…just a little longer, and I will gain great power…please do not disturb me! I ask for your patience." Shane yelled as he summoned a monster before us.

The monster was Hydra; the guardian of the pillar. Shane really is under someone's control. Why can't I ever be wrong? We brought the monster down with a Gatling or two. But Shane was gone. Maybe he had gone ahead of us as we head to deal with that monster. We headed north into a door.

In the next room we just headed down stairs and entered a door at the bottom. This room we headed down some more stairs and entered a door at the bottom. We found a stone slate as we entered this room but it was covered in mud. Gallows used his freezer doll to clean it off. It told us a white breeze would show us the way. Gallows used his freezer doll to show the path to the north door then we headed inside. In this next room we just headed down stairs and entered a door at the bottom.

We found Shane again as we entered this room. He was standing on another platform. "Why…? Why must you interfere? All I want is to help you, brother! With the pillar as my fate, I must devote my life to filgaia…ughhh….ahhhh…am I a burden to you, brother? Am I an unworthy brother to you? You don't need me? Ahhhh!" Shane was talking to himself. Someone really was controlling him.

Shane summoned another monster before us. This time a salamandra. It only took a Gatling or two to take the monster down. But from the look of it Shane wasn't gone. He quickly shook his head toward us. "I shall continue to summon as many times as it takes! Though I may have lost your trust I now have power…yes…**Gaia **swells within me!" Shane yelled. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Gallows yelled. Shane quickly stopped summoning staring toward gallows. "Is this what you have to do in order to fight alongside me?! What's gotten into you!?" Gallows asked his little brother. "She told me in my dream…the dream child told me…" She quickly told gallows. "The dream child!?" Gallows asked.

Dream child? I wondered.

_I saw it! I really did! A child floating in the sky over Shane!_

Could it be? Could that person Sara saw…had been the dream child?

---

I quickly dropped the cup I was holding. Halle quickly turned toward me. "Shaman? Are you alright?" Halle asked me. I slowly shook my head no. That energy….I felt last night was back. But…the energy was surrounding Shane. "No…" I whispered quickly backing away from the broken cup on the floor.

"Shaman, what's wrong?" Halle asked me. "It's-It's…not over. The real enemy of Filgaia is making her move." I whispered taking a hold of my head. This energy…was demon's energy. Then the true enemy…who had been waiting in the shadows had been a demon as well…?

"B-…Be….a…" I tried to say her name but I couldn't. It was acting up now. "…your sickness is acting up…" Halle whispered to me as she handed over some pills. I quickly took them. "…Shane's under her control…He's being used." I told Halle.

---

"She told me the reason I can't help you is because I lack power…and that as long as I have power, I would be able to fight alongside you…" Shane told gallows. Gallows quickly ran toward him but was pushed back as Shane fell to his knees. "Forgive me; brother…I have resorted to our lineage of priesthood to complete the agreement…" Shane told gallows. "What?! You made an agreement!?" gallows asked him. "Yes. The **surge of Gaia **will soon let loose. I maybe too inexperienced to control it. It may even cause Filgaia harm…but…but since I have unleashed it, I will sacrifice my life to stop it." Shane told gallows as he started to glow.

"Shane!!" Gallows yelled. "Thank you, brother…I really enjoyed hearing all the stories about your travels…though I'm not familiar with the outside world, thank you for the many memories. I have come to love Filgaia…I am not afraid to risk my life for the filgaia that I love! I will defend it!" Shane cried as he closed his eyes. "How many times are you gonna, make me say enough is enough!?" gallows asked. Gallows headed up to him and placed his hands on Shane's shoulders. "You say you love filgaia!? You say you're not afraid to risk your life over filgaia!? Stop talkin' outta your behind! What the heck would you know about filgaia!? What make you **love **it so much!? You haven't as much ventured outta Baskar and you say such big words…GIMME A BREAK!! You say my stories my memories made you love filgaia!? That's just wrong! Let me tell you a little somethin' about memories. Memories are not something you accept from others! It's something you, yourself gain by living, and experiencing! It's like…you and I aren't meant to fight together for filgaia. You and I are meant to live together on filgaia! Is living with me so boring as to forsake your duties of priesthood!? Let's just live together and make memories of our own…" Gallows yelled as the light and shaking slowly stopped.

"B-Brother…!?" Shane asked. "The surge of Gaia has been subdued…but how?" Shane asked. "Aren't you forgetting that I'm your big brother?" Gallows asked with a grin. "I may be wet behind the ears, but just like you, I too am a candidate to succeed the priesthood. There are two of us, see? If we combine our powers, we become one. Through the incredible power of brotherhood, we can do anything! Remember?" Gallows asked him. "Oh, my dear brother…" Shane cried as he hugged gallows. "Well…uh…I gotta act like a big brother sometimes you know?" gallows said as he rubbed the back of his head.

_After that we headed outside where Werner was waiting for us…_

"Thank goodness you're safe…!" Virginia cried when she saw him. Virginia quickly ran up to him. "I sensed an abnormal energy force, so I came here but…looks like you've already taken care of it." Werner quickly said. Werner slowly looked over to me for a second before looking back to Virginia. "You've done well…" He whispered to her. "Thanks! But I really didn't have much to do with it." Virginia told him.

The sky quickly became dark and we quickly looked up to see a small child floating in the sky. "Dream child…" Shane whispered. I glared up toward the child. She…was the dream child? "You know that girl!?" Werner asked. "The lineage of priesthood didn't live up to my expectations. I thought it'd be a lot more **interesting**." The dream child said as she shook her head. "Interesting!? You get a kick outta toying with people's hearts!?" Gallows asked. "I was just fulfilling his wish…I'm offended by your comment." The dream child quickly said.

"Beatrice! What nightmare are you wishing for now!?" Werner asked the dream child called Beatrice. "My wish has always been the same…I just want a world where I can live…that's all. A world like Filgaia…" She said with a grin across her face. She then quickly disappeared. "Daddy…" Virginia whispered to her father.

I glared watching her old man. Beatrice…was after Filgaia? But why had she waited until now to show up? Why…didn't she help Siegfried and the other demons? Or…we're they're goals different? I had no idea…and I was getting nowhere like this.

But if…she was after Filgaia. I quickly shook my head. Could? Could…she plan to target…Sara then? Because…she has filgaia's power?!

"We have to take care of the boy first. There is something I would like to ask him as well…" Werner said staring toward Shane. "Let's head back to baskar for now. I want to make sure he's all right." Gallows said.

When that we headed back to baskar colony. We found Halle and Sara waiting inside the house. And soon we helped Shane to a bed to rest on. "Thank you. I'm all right now…" Shane told us. "Shane are you sure…your alright?" Sara asked him. I couldn't watch this. I quickly turned away from the group. "Yes. I am fine. And I am sorry to worry you shaman." Shane said with a light smile. It felt painful…listening to her worry about him. Was…was I jealous of Shane?

"Daddy…what is it that you're chasing? Does it have something to do with that girl? Is it something I can help you with?" Virginia asked Werner. Sara slowly turned to look toward her father. "When we finally arrived at the Yggdrasil system after searching for the cause of the world's decay…you were pondering about darkness beyond Yggdrasil were you not?" Clive asked Werner. "Please tell us…what happened behind the scene of the Yggdrasil accident?" Clive asked.

"That was no accident…it was an act of evil…the tragedy began in the same manner as it did the boy. One of our colleague's minds was taken over by a demon…" Werner finally told us. "His mind? By a demon…?" Virginia asked. I slowly looked toward Sara. She didn't look surprised at all. Maybe…she knew what happened to Shane was the same thing that happened at the time in Yggdrasil.

"That colleague was Duran, the one who operated the generator. The dream demon Beatrice appeared inside his dreams, and eventually controlled him." Werner told us. "Beatrice…so, that's the name of that girl…" Virginia whispered. "Beatrice, who concealed herself inside the information library Hyades, took advantage, of the fact that she herself is composed of electric signals…she managed to connect with people's minds…dreams, which are also composed of electric signals…that is what happened to Duran, but I'm sure there are plenty of other victims…the dream demon, due to her unique composition, is hardly capable of affecting the real world herself. However, she can manipulate people by controlling their minds, through dreams. That way, she was able to reach out to the real world, without having to directly intereuene." Werner told us.

"So my dream sight was the dream child…all I saw was information being fed from the dream demon Beatrice…" Shane whispered. "I want you to tell me, what is it that Beatrice wants, and what is she trying to do? Why did she cause the yggdrasil tragedy of ten years ago?" Werner asked Shane. "I'm sorry…most of the dreams Beatrice fed me were about the blue menace. Looking back now, I understand they referred to Siegfried and the prophets…" She told him.

"Which means…Beatrice refused to help her fellow demon Siegfried…that's not all. By telling Shane, I think she made us interfere with his plans…" Gallows said. "A conflict of interest? Or was Siegfried's plan of filgaia's terraforming a hindrance to her hidden agenda?" Clive wondered. We had no idea why she told us of what would happen with Siegfried and the others. But the fact of the matter was…we didn't know her goal. That was the problem.

_Her goal was still unknown…_

"Anyhow, I plan to seal the Hyades which has brought dangerous wisdom to this planet. FIlgaia is our planet. All life stems from FIlgaia. The demon's wisdom must be sealed so that no further harm will come about…" Werner started to say. "I beg to differ!!" Clive quickly yelled. We all looked shocked toward Clive. "No doubt the information library Hyades has brought for the great harm and damage to this planet. The power of Hyades is enormous…However; I do not believe this power itself is evil. If we can use it effectively, or perhaps…I believe the planet scarred, by the wisdom of Hyades, should be restored by the wisdom of Hyades." Clive quickly said. "Forgive me. I got a little heated up…my professor and I once pursed the history of Filgaia together…perhaps that is why I am against sealing such a precious artifact as the Hyades…" Clive said as he shook his head a bit.

Just then the room shook we quickly ran outside. "Th-this ain't good! You feel it, too Shane?" gallows asked his brother. "I feel it from the **southeast **near the peninsula…it is an evil force…like the demons, but far greater…" Shane said. "Beatrice…how dauntless of you! So, you need not hide inside the darkness of people's hearts anymore!?" Werner asked. "You go find out what's behind this impact!" Werner yelled looking toward Virginia. "I must go stop the Hyades! That is the only way I can atone!!" Werner yelled. "Let's get a move on!" Virginia yelled to us. We nodded to her.

"…I-I can't…" I heard Sara's voice say. "Sara…?" I asked looking back to her. "Shaman!" Halle yelled. "…I-I…can't…" She cried as she fell to the ground passing out. "SARA!" Virginia screamed. We raced over to her. She was clinging her chest. She was breathing heavy. What…what was wrong with her?

_Even if she recovers herself…she will not be out of __harm's__ way._

Was…was this? What Raftina had been warning me about?

But…what? What's wrong with her?!


	41. First Pillar, Finally opens up his eyes

**Chapter 41: First Pillar, Finally opens up his eyes**

"…I thought this would happen when she felt that huge energy…" Halle said as she slowly shook her head. "…what-What happened to Sara?!" Virginia asked. "I will explain…it was only a matter of time before it came out anyways. But…Shane please helps the shaman back inside the house and gives her the special med I made for her." Halle told her youngest grandson. "Yes, Grandmother! Right away!" Shane yelled helping Sara back into the house.

_She lied to me…she said._

_I'm alright. But…she wasn't alright at all. And I felt angry knowing that. So angry…how could she?! How could she just lie to me like that?!_

I quickly ran after Shane as he entered the house with Sara. "Jet!" Clive yelled to me but I ignored him. Halle slowly shook her head a bit. "That boy is too head strong…but I guess it cannot be helped. After all he is worried about the Shaman…" Halle said with a sigh. "…what is wrong with her?" Clive quickly asked. "…The shaman has the sickness all the other shaman had." Halle quickly told the three. "Had? You don't mean…Granny…" Gallows started to say.

"Indeed I do mean that. The young shaman…is slowly dying…" Halle whispered to the three.

---

"Please take these Ms. Sara." Shane said handing some pills over to me. "Thank you…" I whispered to him as I quickly took them. "You-you don't need to thank me….I just wish I could do more to help you." Shane said with a sigh. "No…you have done more than needed as it is…so don't push yourself." I whispered to the young boy. "Do you feel better now?" Shane asked. "Not really…that huge dark energy in the air isn't helping me…it could even be making me feel weaker…" It felt painful to breath. It was so painful. But why is it painful? Just to breath in and out?

I could hear Melody's words so clearly right now. Maybe because…it was truly painful and…because the others now knew…that I wasn't alright.

_Would he be angry with me?_

Just then I heard footstep running up the stairs. "…what is that sound?" Shane asked out loud as the door quickly opened. Jet stood there trying to catch his breath. "Jet? Are you alright?" Shane asked him. Jet glared at me. He was far over pissed. He was far over angry. "Leave." He whispered to Shane. "What?" Shane asked. "I said leave! I need to talk to her alone!" Jet yelled at the young boy.

_I always needed time on my own…_

"A-Ah…yes. S-Sure…" Shane whispered and quickly hurried out of the room. But…why did he have to take out his angry on poor Shane? He didn't do anything wrong. Jet quickly closed the door after Shane left the room. "…Why? Why can't you trust me?" Jet asked staring toward the ground. "…But I do trust you! I really…" I started to say.

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried…_

"Bull shit!" Jet yelled toward me. I stared shocked toward him. "If you trusted me! You wouldn't say, 'I'm alright.' When you aren't! You don't trust me at all do you?!" Jet asked in a yell. He…He was hurt so….I couldn't blame him for acting as he really was. "If…you really…truly trusted me! You would have told me what was wrong with you!" Jet continued.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone…_

"…What's wrong with me?" I asked him staring down toward the bed. "yes." Jet quickly said. "…what would you say…if I said. I'm drying?" I asked him. "…what?" Jet asked out of shock. "I'm drying from the sickness that killed off the shaman race." I quickly told him. "…can't Halle give you med to cure…" Jet started to ask. "There is no cure…" I quickly told him.

_And the bed where you lie…._

_Is made up on your side._

_-__-__-_

_No…No cure?!_

"…that-that can't be true." I quickly whispered to her. "…The sickness awakens within the shaman when he or she battles the demons who have been after Filgaia for hundreds and hundreds of years. They're energy or should I say Aura is what makes…us sick. It acts like a heavy poison to our bodies. An uncureable one. That slowly kills us from the inside out." Sara said clinging to her chest. Then…right now…she could hardly bear it. It…must be painful.

But…why do I always…? Why…can't I protect her from anything?

She's drying…and there is nothing I can do to help her?

No…that isn't right. That isn't fair.

"Sara I…" I slowly shook my head even at a time like this. I couldn't do it. It…wouldn't be fair to her. I-I didn't want to give her anymore worries then she had right now.

Why…is she cursed with an ill fate?

"You don't have to say a word…I'm sorry for not telling you. But…I didn't want to worry you, Jet." She told me. Didn't want to worry me? She really has no idea, does she? "Idiot…" I whispered to her. "What?" She asked. "Do you even know how fucking worried I was when Lee halt and the others kidnapped you?!" I asked her as I quickly turned away from her. "What?" She asked again. "I…I was scared. That I wouldn't ever see you again. I…I couldn't stand it. Ever second…that pass by…I thought I would go crazy." I told her. I felt heat quickly take over my face.

_When you walk away…_

"…Jet just what are you trying to say?" Sara asked me. "N-nothing just I was worried that's all. I-I should go…" I quickly said quickly leaving the room.

_I count the steps that you take…_

I wanted to punch myself as soon as I got outside of the room. "I'm an idiot…" I whispered to myself. Why…? Why had I just stopped there? I sighed to myself as I quickly headed out of the house. I could see Virginia crying even from this far away Halle had told them.

"…We need to stop that energy to help Sara…" Virginia whispered staring toward the ground. "Leader are you alright?" Clive asked her as I stop by them. "I'll be fine…let just go…" Virginia whispered hurrying out of town. Clive and Gallows hurried after her.

"Poor Child…" Halle whispered. "Is it true they're no cure?" I asked Halle. "…I'm sorry to say it's true. No cure is known. And many potions have been tried and none have worked." Halle told me. "…" I quickly hid my face in my scarf. It felt like I was trapped in a bad dream…that I couldn't get out of. "…try not to show that face before the shaman. She needs someone to support her now, more than ever." Halle told me.

"…She doesn't need me to do that. She better off with Virginia for support…" I told Halle before leaving town. "…No, she wants you to support her child. Why is that so hard to see?" Halle asked out loud.

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

---

_When you're gone…_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you…_

Soon after we exit Baskar colony. We climbed into Lombardia and headed toward Jolly Roger. I bit east from Jolly Roger was where we found it. We found the tower called **Demondor pillar** and quickly headed inside.

_When you're gone…_

_The face I came to know is missing too…_

But when we got inside it was hard to tell what this tower was really made of. "What the…? What is this, an organic machine, or a mechanical organism?" gallows asked looking around the room. "A structure that's half tissue, half machine…it's almost as if we're inside a demon…" Virginia said shaking a bit. I…I didn't like this place at all. I slowly shook my head a bit. "I feel as if this place is trying to repel me…pretty good observation for a Filgaia Sample, huh?" I asked hiding my face in my scarf. "In any cage, let us press forward to see what this place is all about." Clive quickly said changing the subject.

_When you're gone…._

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day…_

Why would she want anything to do with something that isn't human? It was a hopeless matter. It was a good thing I didn't tell her, after all.

_And make it okay…_

_I miss you._

We made our way north into a door ahead of us. In this room, we headed north where we found some spike in the way. Clive used a bomb on the cracked one and made a hole for us to continue on our way north into a door. In this room I used my Radical sneakers to lower a platform then Virginia used her change crest on a white gem across from us to get us to the other side. Then we entered the door there. IN this room we just followed a path up and entered a door at the top.

In this room there we're many more platforms and white gems. Virginia used her change crest on them to get us to the other side. In this room we just followed another path up and entered a door at the top. We found three more spikes in this room. First gallows used his freezer doll of them. Then Virginia used her Tinder Crest on them. Then finally Clive used bombs on them. And we continued on our way.

We followed another path up and into a door at top. But then, we entered the middle of the next room…we're attacked by a monster. The monster was weak to light. So Virginia summoned Stare Roe on it then we finished it off with a Gatlings or two.

_I've never felt this way before…_

After finishing off that monster was saw other monsters inside tubs around the room. "I can't imagine what would happen if these things were let loose all at once…" Virginia said looking around the room. "Yeah, even a rewriting machine like me might have some trouble taking care of these suckers…." I quickly said staring toward the floor. "Jet…don't be little yourself like that. We're a team…your comrades don't think of you like that…" Virginia quickly said to me. It angrier me…how could she understand this feeling?! Feelings…as you're a puppet of someone's. And that someone was pulling all the strings from the shadows.

_Everything that I do…_

"These suckers were created just like me. And we share a common trait. We have no memories of this planet." I quickly said. Just then I felt gallows quickly grab me by the shirt. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself! When did we ever treat you like a machine, huh!? C'mon tell me!" Gallows yelled to me. Virginia quickly pushed us apart. "At lease you have a reason to fight…Beatrice used your brother as a pawn. But what do I have? Nothing! I've tagged along with you this far without a memory of this planet, or a reason to fight!" I yelled back to gallows.

_Reminds me of you…_

"None of us had a reason to fight when we first started…but if fighting and living are synonymous, then everyone must have a reason. Filgaia's in danger…isn't fighting for Filgaia, where you live now, reason enough?" Virginia asked me. I sighed to myself. I…had gone too far, haven't I? "Sorry…I don't know what got into me…" I quickly whispered. "A reason to live might be hard to find on your own, but we might be able to find it together. Do you still remember when we promised to help find your memories? I'm sorry…I don't think we can keep that promise, but instead…we'll find you a reason to live. So let's get through this battle together…" Virginia said as she smiled toward me.

"…Okay…" I whispered back to her.

_And the clothes you left…_

_They lie on the floor…_

_And they smell just like you…_

_I love the things that you do._

A reason to fight…A reason to live. The two go hand in hand. Is it selfish to fight for one person over the whole world? Maybe so…but back then I picked her again. I chose to protect her. From so many things. It was what I wanted to do. And still that what I want to do.

Soon we headed north into a door. But even after hearing Virginia's words. I couldn't help but wonder something.

Can an Artificial life-form really have a reason to live…?

In this room I saw a switch under the path so I threw my boomerang and hit it then the door at the top of the stairs opened. We made are way up the path and headed inside. IN this room we just followed a path north into a door. In the next room we found three more spikes on the path. Again Gallows used his freezer doll on them. Then Virginia used her Tinder crest on them; and finally Clive used a bomb on them. Then we continued on our way north to three more spikes doing the same thing again then entered the door.

We carefully followed the path in this room missing the snakes moving on the path then entered the door to the northeast. In this room Virginia used her gale crest to get us to a lower platform then I used my radical sneakers on a jump pad to get to a higher platform then we entered a door on that platform. In this room we just followed a path north and entered a door at the top.

_When you walk away…_

But as we entered his room we found a weird machine with lightning coming from it. "Could this be…" Gallows started to ask. "I was unable to confirm any type of control device up until now…but I believe this, receives orders from remote locations, to mass produce monsters automatically…" Clive quickly said. "Then if we destroy it, we can stop the production of monsters!" Virginia cried. Pulling out her arms but Clive quickly stood in front of the machine.

"Please, not so fast! If this is a receiving device, then the dispatcher must be the information library Hyades…we may still be able to extract the lost wisdom from Hyades, before we destroy it!" Clive yelled toward us. "But we have to stop this now, or else new monsters will be unleashed all over Filgaia! We can't let that happen!" Virginia yelled back to him. "Yes, I understand but…" Clive whispered. A barrier quickly pushed Clive away from the machine.

_I count the steps that you take…_

Then the dream demon appeared before us. Beatrice appeared before us. "Phew…that was close…I didn't think you'd make it to the control devise so soon…but thanks to your indecision, I was able to deploy the barrier in time. Now, no one can stop the Demondor pillar." Beatrice said with a laugh. "I appreciate all you've done for me. Like getting rid of the prophets…and Siegfried for that matter. And showing me Filgaia's powers sealed away within that child. Thanks to you my plan is running smoothly…" Beatrice said with a grin.

Was…her target truly Sara's power then?

"What is it that you want and what are you planning to do!?" Virginia asked Beatrice. "My wish has been the same over the past one hundred years…I want my own world…I don't wanna live inside the boring library anymore…I want another Filgaia…one where I can live…" Beatrice told us.

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_Her…true target was Filgaia __its__ self. But to do so…she needed power. Was that why she targeted Shane and others?!_

"Now, I understand! That is how you backstabbed my master and reduced him to despair!" A voice yelled after behind us. We looked shocked as Asgard entered and broken the barrier down. "How dare you, Golem! But my plan for, creation cannot be stopped by the destruction of one Demondor Pillar!" Beatrice yelled before she disappeared.

"Asgard…" Virginia whispered to the Golem. "Now, it's time to settle our score…" Asgard said as he turned toward us. We had to fight him again? Why? Why when his masters were gone. "What are you doing!? You know very well there's no more reason to fight!" Virginia yelled to him. "But there is! Fighting is my reason for existing!" Asgard told us. As he came toward us. It took about two to three Gatlings to take him down. "As a golem created to act as my master's shield…not once did I regret this life…" Asgard told us as we brought him down.

_When you're gone…_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you…_

"All my memories I have accumulated from battle. They maybe nothing but simple battle data, but this has granted me a heart. These memories helped me to discover pride and joy during battle! I was able to feel alive! Because of these memories, I had hope for tomorrow." Asgard told us. "Memories…that's what I lack…that's what makes me an oddity even through we're both creations…" I said staring down at my hands.

_When you're gone…_

_The face I came to know is missing too…_

"You consider yourself an oddity because you turn your eyes away from the truth and refuse to accept it." Asgard told us. I quickly glared toward the golem. "You say you have no memories. But you are just using that as an excuse." Asgard words hit me hard. Because he was right. I was using it as an excuse.

_When you're gone…_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day…_

"Then…what am I supposed to do?" I asked him. "The answer should already lie within you. All you need to do is acknowledge and accept it. From one Artificial life-form to another, let me ask you this; what is your purpose on this planet? What is your answer?" Asgard asked me.

_And make it ok…_

_I miss you._

What is my purpose on this planet? At first I didn't know but then when, I thought about it. The answer quickly came to me. The answer was easy.

"I…my reason to live is…" I started to say. "I have no memories that's why I refuse to fight to protect the memories of this planet!" I quickly told Asgard. "Jet!?" Virginia asked. "Chill out…" I said shaking my head toward her.

"You know…I kinda had fun hanging out and travelling with these chatter boxes. I was able to experience disgust, shock and anger, more so than when I travelled alone…but the thing is…it wasn't all that bad…so, I've decided to fight in order to make my own memories. And I wanna do it protecting this planet. Alongside these chatterboxes…" I told Asgard. "That's the reason I fight!" I quickly said. "I would like you to weave memories over this planet in my place…even a vacant heart can be filled with memories…even an Artificial life-form can discover a reason to live! I wish you gods speed…" Asgard sounded like he was saying goodbye to me.

"Yo, wait just a minute! You didn't come here just to tell me that! You came here to fight us didn't you?" I asked him. "Obeying orders is a golem's destiny." Asgard told me. "Orders…? You mean you carried out order to get beaten by us!?" I asked him. "That is untrue…my orders are to act as a shield to protect my master…However, I needed to find away to follow my master to the netherworld, so that I may carry out his orders there…this was by my own accord…and the very reason I fought you. I knew you would be my ticket to the netherworld." Asgard told me. He had been…planning too?! I wondered.

"Yo! Do you even realize what you're saying!?" I asked him. "Worry not…by no means did I throw this fight. For as long as a golem is a golem there is a fundamental rule he must follow. A golem must secure his own safety to the best of his abilities. You are the true victors." Asgard told us before he disappeared.

So you just give your spiel and run, huh? Gimme a break…I thought.

Then I quickly turned back toward the others. "You guys…mind if I continue fighting alongside you…?" I asked them. "Of course not! We've been fighting together the whole time!" Virginia quickly said holding her hand out toward me. I started to move my hand toward her but quickly stopped. Gallows let out a laugh as he threw his arm over my shoulder. "C'mon open up a little. Why do you always have to be so antisocial? Ahhh, I guess that's just you. Extend a handshake anytime! It's all good!" Gallows said with a laugh.

I had made up my mind then as Asgard was speaking with me. I-I would tell her when we get back to Baskar colony. I had too. Even if…she would never like me that same way. I-I had to get it off my chest.

Soon we left the demondor pillar. But as soon as we got outside the ground started to shake again. "This tremor and sensation…the demondor pillar!?" Virginia asked. "I can't pinpoint the exact location, but…it's **far northeast** of here…." Gallows told us. "Northeast of here…oh, no! **Humphrey's peak**!?" Clive yelled. "Let's hurry!" Virginia yelled. WE nodded to her and hurried back to Baskar colony.

Soon we got on Lombardia and headed north back to baskar colony then quickly landed outside the village and quickly headed inside. "We will leave by night fall, so do whatever you need to get ready." Virginia told us. We nodded toward her and when and did our own things inside the village.

I saw Shane walking around outside the temple. "Oh, welcome back Jet!" Shane greeted me. I slowly nodded toward the young boy. "Shane?" I asked him. "Yes, what is it?" Shane asked me. "…where is Sara right now?" I quickly asked him. "Oh, Sara? I believe she's still in the temple." Shane quickly told me. "I see…" I whispered as I started toward the temple but quickly stopped in my tracks.

"Is something the matter Jet?" Shane asked me. "Shane?" I asked him. "Yes? What is it?" He asked me back. "…Do you? Do you like Sara?" I quickly asked him. "Of course! She is a very nice person." Shane quickly told me. "…that's not what I was asking…" I whispered to the young boy. "Oh? Ahh! Oh don't worry jet! I don't like Ms. Sara in that way!" Shane said with a small laugh.

"…!" I quickly glared back toward him. Shane laughed a bit before walking away. He knew all along didn't he? Of my feelings for her. Then…maybe he never had any for her in that way to start with? I wondered as I slowly entered the temple.

---

I felt it…when that energy stopped. My worries quickly left me for a bit. But…I was sure the dream demon called Beatrice wouldn't give up that easy. But…but I prayed I had been wrong. But I haven't been. Soon I felt another strong energy appear on Filgaia. It wasn't over.

After all…Beatrice was after Filgaia. And to get what she wanted…she still need more power. But to get what she desired…who was her true target? Who would she target next? I didn't want to see her use another person again. As she had used Shane beforehand.

I…I wanted to protect this world as well as it's people from the dream demon. But as I was now…I didn't have the strength to do so.

Now…I felt helpless. I felt useless to everyone. I felt…as if I was only in the way to others around myself. And…I had worried everyone. I even…even made Jet worry about me.

Is…there really nothing I can do…to help anymore? I wondered as I stared up toward the painting in front of me.

As I started to wonder that I heard footsteps behind me slowly getting closer and closer. I slowly turned around finding Jet standing there staring toward me. "Jet?" I asked him out of surprise. "Sara…" He whispered to me. It looked as if he had something on his mind. Something he really wanted to say.

_We were made for each other…_

_Out here forever…_

I didn't know what to say to him at first. But he was worried over something I could tell. And…the look on his face was full of fear. Had something big happened to him? "Welcome back." Was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. "Yeah…I'm back." He whispered to me in return.

_I know we were…._

"I felt the pillar, energy disappear." I told him as I slowly turned away from him. "Yeah." He whispered to me. "But another one appeared by Humphrey's peak." I told him. "Yeah…we felt it too. Tonight we are heading there." Jet told me. "…Are you in pain from the energy?" Jet quickly asked me. "Yeah…but the med Halle's made for me is making the pain bearable." I told him.

_I know we were…_

"Sara…" Jet whispered to me. "I'm alright, I can bear it. So…please don't worry yourself over me." I told him.

---

Her words are pure. But…but how can she just try to bear it? The pain…how can her body take it? It wasn't like a headache or anything of that kind. Her whole body was crying out in pain.

Tell her…

You say you have no memories. But you are just using that as an Excuse. I could hear Asgard's words again. So clearly I could hear them. That was when I finally told myself.

No More Excuses…

I needed too…No. I wanted to tell her.

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know…_

"Sara?" I asked her. "Hmm? What is it?" She asked looking toward me. "If-If my real name wasn't Jet. Would you? Would you…still call me Jet?" I asked her staring toward the floor. "Why do you ask a stupid question?" She quickly asked me. A…stupid question? "Idiot. You're an idiot. Of course I would still call you Jet. After all you're the only Jet I know." She quickly told me.

Why was I so surprised by her words? It's was true. To her…I was the only Jet enduro. But then I had truly decided. What I had to do. No…what I-I wanted to be with her. I want to be at her side.

_Everything I do I give you my heart and soul…_

"Sara I…I need to tell you something." I quickly told her as I slowly looked up toward her. "Okay." She quickly said looking confused toward me. But…the problem was…I didn't know how to even start. How could it be so hard to tell another person one's own feelings? "Jet?" She asked me.

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me…_

I had to do this I had to tell her now. It was now or never.

"…I…" I started up saying. "I…want to be with you…!" I quickly told her. She looked surprised toward me.

Just being around you….was fine. As long as I always could be with you.

"It's…its fine just being around you. But…I hate being away from you!" I continued saying to her. "Because…because I love you!" I quickly told her. She quickly gave me a shock look. The look wouldn't disappear from her face. She had no idea did she? But I said it. What I hid away from her for so long.

I…I finally said it. But-But…being with you…was it okay with you? I wondered staring toward her. She still didn't' say a word to me. And slowly the shocked look disappeared from her face. "…" I didn't' know what more to say to her.

But still. Even if you can't love me back I…I still need you, just by my side. But…was I asking too much of her?

---

Because…Because I love you!

I never thought I would hear those words from his mouth. I didn't know what to say to him. And I really don't know how I feel toward him now. Before I would say…he's just a friend. But now…I..I had no idea what Jet was to me. I didn't know anymore.

Am I confused? Maybe. Or am I just unsure. I don't know. I really don't know.

What is he truly to me now?


	42. Second Pillar and Clive's answer

Okay I know I said this before…but we are down to the end of the line now. I think…maybe three more chapters or something like that. But I am guessing here. We will see how things go from here. Alright guys? And another next wild arms story. It will be a bit before I start that one. I want to work more on my bleach story as well as my tales of phantasia that I put on hold to finish this one up. So yeah it could be a little bit before you see the next one out.

**Chapter 42: Second Pillar and Clive's Answer**

It was silent when I thought about that question. I don't know how to answer him.

What could I say to him now?

Especially after he told me…he has feelings for me.

"…Sara? Are you in any pain?" I heard jet asked me. I quickly shook my head toward him. How long…has he worried about me? "No…I feel alright." I quickly told him. "…Are you angry?" Jet asked me. "W-what? No! Why would I be? You haven't done anything wrong. It's-It's just…I guess you could say I'm just very surprised." I quickly told him.

He looked unsure if he did the right thing telling me. He looked uneasy and scared. How long? How long…did he hideaway his feelings for me?

"Jet…you did the right thing to tell me. This…isn't something one should hide from another. It isn't health to keep it bottled up inside. But…" I started to say to him. "But?" He asked me. "…I don't know…how I feel. So…I'm sorry." I quickly told him. "…" He didn't answer me at first.

But then he slowly answered me. "Idiot…" He whispered to me. "…what?" I quickly asked him. "Why are you …apology? When I was the one that gave you something more to worry about? I should be the one to say I'm sorry…" Jet whispered to me as blush started to cover his face again.

I slowly smiled. Jet was Jet no matter what. And I was glad to know that. I wanted him to be always himself.

"Jet?" I slowly asked him. "Yeah?" he asked me in return. "Would you give me time? To find out how I Feel about all this? I just need some time to think." I quickly told him. "Yeah…I didn't think I would get answer out of you anyways. So take the time you need but…" Jet started to say as he stepped a bit closer. "But…?" I asked him.

"…what I feel will not chance no matter what your answer maybe…" Jet whispered to me. I felt blush quickly take over my face I never thought he would say something like that. I…I was just very surprised more than anything. To think to hear and see him act this way…just felt off. "But…" He whispered to me again. "But?" I asked him. "Would it be alright…to show you…how I really feel?" Jet asked as he nervously rubbed his cheek a bit.

To hear him even ask a question as that just felt weird. But…how did he mean to show me? In what way?

"Um….how do you plan to s-show me?" I lightly asked him. "Well like…this." Jet whispered quietly to me as he slowly kissed me on the lips. It…wasn't like this was the first or last time he would do this. But…but this time it just felt so different. Like he was putting his all into that kiss. That day; he was putting all his feelings into it.

This was a whole another side to him. And…I was unsure of what to think of this side of him. Slowly I felt him pull away as he slowly opened his eyes as he stared toward me. I felt blush quickly take over my face again. I looked away from him. After what happened how could I just look toward him? I-I felt so embraced over the whole thing.

I could hear Jet back away from me a bit. Was he as embarrassed over the whole thing as I was?

I quickly shook my head. I had to get my mind off this whole thing.

"…you said you guys are heading to Humphrey's peak later on today right?" I asked him changing the subject. "Yes…but why are you asking that?" Jet asked me sounding a bit annoyed. "Because I want to go with to…Humphrey's peak." I told him. "Go with? You shouldn't travel in your condition. You know your health isn't good." Jet told me with the sound of worry in his voice.

"I know. I know…I know that better than anyone. But…I'm worried about Catherine and Kaitlyn…" I whispered to him. Clive's family…I was worried about they're safely. I couldn't help but wonder how Clive was feeling over the whole thing. Now…his family could be in danger.

"…Fine." Jet quickly said. "Fine?" I asked him. "…You can come with to Humphrey's peak. But don't think for a second…you are helping fight Beatrice." Jet told me. Truly…that thought never crossed my mind. If I was to try to fight her. More than likely…I would die from the pressure of the pain in my body.

"I don't plan to fight her." I told him. Would he believe me? Would he trust my words now? After I lied to him before? "I know I can't. Even if I wanted too…I can't." I whispered to him. "…" Jet didn't say a word to me at first maybe he didn't know what to say? "I know…" he whispered to me. "I-I know you can't…" Jet said with a sigh.

"I'm being unfair…aren't I? Bossing you around like this. But…I-I'm just worried about you. No…I'm very worried. I feel helpless…because I couldn't stop something like this from happening to you. I…" Jet quickly shook his head a bit. "Damnit…" Jet whispered to himself.

I never saw it before…I wonder why? Jet is really protected of me…isn't he? Is it because of what happened? Or is it because? I wondered.

Because…I love you!

I felt heat quickly take over my face again. Damnit! I was thinking about that again!

But…he was placing all the blame on himself. He was being unfair to himself. It-It wasn't right for him to do this. No…it wasn't right at all. Why? Why must he blame himself? It wasn't like…he knew something like this was going to happen.

"Jet…" I whispered to him. "…Why can't I even do one thing right?" Jet asked himself. He really was blaming himself hard. But…I wish he wouldn't.

That day I saw Jet blame himself…it hurt. It hurt so much thinking back about it now. But back then…I didn't understand truly what he really was blaming himself for. And I wouldn't know the whole story until two years later…

"Jet…please stops blaming yourself so hard." I cried to him. "…Sara…?" He asked me. "Hmm? What?" I asked him in return. "…how can I stop blaming myself when I hate myself?" Jet asked me. I didn't know how to answer him. But…I also didn't know he hated himself.

But…why would he hate himself to start with? Was it because of what happened to me? Or did something happen to him?

Whatever the reason…I still didn't know what to say to him. But…but still I had to say something. Because just saying nothing wasn't right…especially about something like this.

How can one not blame themselves when they hate themselves? I don't now…and I don't really like myself as well. But…I don't hate myself. So…I couldn't truly understand his feelings truly.

I could feel jet watching me and waiting for answer. I had too…I needed to tell him something. Tell him something…anything.

"It-It's not wrong to blame one's self but…you're taking the blame too far!" I told him. "Too far?" Jet asked me. "I don't know why you hate yourself so much…but please don't hurt yourself over blame! It just isn't right jet. I don't blame you! So…so you shouldn't blame yourself as well!" I told him. "…!" Jet looked surprised toward me. Had I said too much? But I only said what was true.

Because…I don't want him to hurt himself over blame. It isn't right. Did he understand that from my words?

"Thank you…" Jet whispered to me. "…your right. I-I maybe I am blaming myself too hard. But I am the one to blame over this. Myself and only me…" Jet told me.

Would Werner laugh at me now? I understand so much now. Why you did what you did. Me and her should have never met. Then…none of this would have happened. It is my entire fault. But…I'm glad I met her. Without her…I-I would never had changed. I-I changed for the better as she said before.

"Jet…" I whispered to him. He slowly shook his head toward me. "No. It's alright…but. To right what I did wrong…I-I will find you a cure to save you. Somehow I will…" Jet said rubbing his right cheek a bit as he started to blush. "But there is no cure…." I started to say. "I don't believe that. Even if Halle's said the same thing. I will find one. I will." Jet told me as he started to blush harder.

He wouldn't give up on this I could tell. And I was glad to know that. I was glad…to have him by my side. "Thank you…" I whispered to him. He lightly smiled toward me. "If you really want to thank me…don't leave my side until we get to Humphrey's peak alright?" He asked me. I slowly nodded toward him. It was a small request. But more so he didn't' want me to leave his side because he was worried about me.

But he has his own way of showing that…he is worried. Jet is just jet after all. And I want him to always be himself.

_Later that night…_

Me and Jet met the others at the front of Baskar colony. They were surprised to see me to say the lease. "…your coming with to…Humphrey's peak?" Virginia asked with worry in her voice. "Yes, I need too. I'm worried about Catherine and Kaitlyn." I told Virginia. "As am I…that is why we should hurry along." Clive quickly said.

This was Clive's wife and daughter. To tell the truth I was surprised he could wait this long to make sure they were alright. But…Clive had a look of worry over something beside his family in his eyes. But…what in the world could it be?

"Yeah, Clive has a point. Anyways…I'm sure jet will keep a very close eye on his Hime." Gallows said with a grin. Was? Was gallows talking about me? His Hime? I felt blush quickly take over my face. Jet glared at Gallows. "…you're pushing your luck…" jet growled at him. "…what? I'm just tellin' it as it is! I'm sure your eyes will not leave her for a…" Gallows started to say. "Okay…that's it!" Jet yelled going after Gallows.

I slowly shook my head. It was very hard to believe a group like us was trying to save the world from a demon. Very, very hard to believe.

Soon…we left Baskar colony and headed onto Lombardia soon after we got outside. We soon took to the sky and made are way back to Humphrey's peak.

The closer we got the stronger the energy felt. "Ugh…" I whispered holding my head. "Sara?" Virginia asked. "She must be feeling that energy from the new demon pillar…" Gallows said shaking his head a bit. "She looks as she is shaking…" Virginia cried. "Her body is crying out in pain. But she can't stop feeling the energy. It's like breathing. It's something the body has to do to live…" Gallows told us.

It was painful just to watch and…I couldn't do anything to help her. Again…I couldn't do anything to help her. Why am I so powerless? Even at a time like this? What can I do when best isn't good enough?

What could I do…? To help at a time like this? I wondered as I watched the painful look on her face.

It just…It just wasn't fair. Not fair at all.

Sara…

"Sara…" I heard Virginia say. "We must let her be. At a time like this we must all give her are strength and hope for the best." Clive told Virginia. Hope for the best? Was that…all I could truly do for her?

No…that wasn't…I started to think. There had to be more. Much more I could do for her. In some way…there just had to be. Because it wasn't right just to do nothing for her.

I…

I would…

I would do anything for her.

I told myself as I started to rub her back bit. Yes, I really would do anything for her.

I watched her quickly look up at me as I started to rub her back. Had I startled her? Had I gone too far? I wondered staring back at her. She didn't say a word to me as she quickly started to blush before quickly looking away from me.

The look she gave me wasn't angry at all. It had been more like…embarrassed? Was it because I started to rub her back?

Maybe…I did the wrong thing after all? I wondered as I watched her.

---

To be that young again, Clive thought to himself. They may still have things to work out. But they both know how, they feel toward each other. And that's the first step.

But life has been cruel to the both of them. Life is very cruel to children. I hope everything will work out in the end for the two of them.

No…I know it will.

But…I am at a lost.

Where do I go now? I had all the answers right in front of me. But now they are gone. All that work gone. Where do I go from here?

Do I start over from nothing again? Or do I give up? I don't know…I'm at a lost. I'm lost…and I don't know where to go now.

Professor…

Soon we landed outside of Humphrey's peak then quickly we made our way inside.

But as we entered town we could feel the energy even more. It was stronger this time. "This surge is even more powerful than before…I feel an evil presence through the ark scepter…no, this is much too big…I'm sure the town folk are feeling this as well." Virginia whispered quietly. "What is this strange presence I feel?" Datson asked. "I just saw a huge pillar of light appear in the **Southeast**. What do you suppose that is?" Ricardo asked Datson. "That's what we're here to check out." Gallows told them. "We'll take care of it! So please don't panic!" Virginia told them.

Clive didn't say a word as he made his way toward his house. "Clive…?" Virginia asked lightly. We followed him into his house. We found Clive sitting down in a chair in the living room looking lost in his thoughts. "What's wrong? You're not yourself…" Virginia asked him. Clive slowly shook his head a bit.

"Jet…you should help Sara upstairs to one of the bedrooms so she can rest…" Clive said looking toward the two of us. He didn't want us to hear something. Jet slowly nodded toward me as we slowly made are way upstairs. "What's with him?" Jet asked me. "Clive is questioning himself." I told him. "Questioning himself?" Jet asked me. "Yes…whatever at the first pillar made Clive start to question himself. And whatever happened there made you tell me…right?" I asked him.

Jet slowly nodded to me as we entered one of the bedrooms. "He is lost and unsure of where to go from here. Clive needs time to think…" I told Jet. Ad I sat down on the first bed. "Time… Something we don't have right now…" Jet whispered to me. "Yeah…" I whispered back to him.

"Forgive me…" Clive whispered to Virginia. "Hey! Are you alright?" Virginia asked him. "I…cannot fight a long side you…I…have lost the will to fight…" Clive slowly told her. Clive slowly shook his head at himself. "I understand that the demondor pillar is a terrible dangerous device that summons monsters…even still, I would like to analyze the demondor pillar, and investigate what's beyond it—Hyades…I am not worthy enough to fight shoulder to shoulder with you all, for the sake of this planet…for the sake of Filgaia…" Clive told Virginia and Gallows as I stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

She had been right.

More than likely Clive will leave the group. He is at a big lost. He needs to regroup his thoughts. I cannot say how long that will take. But for Clive to move forward this is something he must do! Sara had told me. And she had been right.

_Ten minutes ago…_

"So it will just be me, Virginia and gallows at the second pillar?" I asked her. "Yes…" She whispered to me. "Damnit…Filgaia is so scud." I said with a sigh. "No, it will be fine." She quickly told me. "What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"Because, Jet will be there. And as long as he is there, Filgaia will be alright." I looked surprised toward her. She…believes in my power? Or did she just believe in me? Or both? "That's kinda of a fruity thing to say." I told her giving her a light grin. "Maybe so. But I know things will turn out alright as long as you are here." She told me.

"Yeah, I guess. But…don't put your hopes up too high now. I can only do so much with the two of them." I told her. She slowly smiled toward me. "I know, just do what you c-can…" she said clinging her chest again. It was getting stronger by the minute wasn't it? The energy from the second pillar.

It was time to take care of the second pillar. Before…she passes out form the energy.

"I should go." I told her pointing toward the door. "A-Alright…Jet please be careful…" she said breathing heavy. "…I'll be fine. But…you should try to rest." IU told her looking her over.

She quickly blushed at me because she quickly covered herself up with a blanket. "…I-I will rest. Go on, now." She whispered to me. I slowly grinned watched her before leaving the room.

---

"You don't need to be worthy to fight—just a reason to live…at least that's what I've come to realize…" I told Clive. "Then, please…give me a reason…" Clive whispered to me. "I've kept my oath to my professor, and have searched and searched for the cause of Filgaia's decay…and from there, I took to the wasteland as a drifter in search of a way to revitalize the environment…I have discovered the cause of Filgaia's decay, but as for revitalizing the world's environment…I am at a complete loss. All I can tank of…is relying on the wisdom stored within Hyades." Clive told us.

Yes…it would take him time. Just as she said. And time was something we didn't have.

"Clive…" Virginia whispered to him. "Deep down…I know what must be done, now…and I know how I've been bound by the chains of the past…but the truth is…I do not have the strength to break them…" Clive told us.

Just then a loud sound was heard. We ran out of the door quickly. "We're going to press on…I know you'll be right behind us. I believe in you!" Virginia told him before following myself and Gallows.

Listen well, young one…unlike me you still have time on your side

You must track down the cause of Filgaia's decay…and find a way to rejuvenate Filgaia to its original state.

When you and Catherine become parents, won't you want your children to have a safe and bright future?

Clive remembered his professor's word from back then.

"Professor…what am I supposed to do…? This assignment is far too great for me…" Clive whispered to himself.

Soon we made our way outside of town and took Lombardia to the same landing spot where we had to land to find the Abyss. But this time we took the horses to the higher pass. And about at the end of the land there was where we found it. Where we found the demon pillar called **Demondor pillar-Rear** and quickly headed inside.

It would be just the three of us this time.

In this room we just headed north into a door ahead of us. In this room Virginia used her change crest on a white gem across from us to get us across to the other platform. Then we headed into the door on the platform. In this room there were weird things in the ground. I used my boomerang to destroy four of the five on them. Then I used my Radical sneakers to jump on top of the last one then onto the platform. And headed into the door in front of me.

IN this room we just followed a path down and entered a door at the bottom. But in the middle of this room we found a big platform. It was cleared…more than likely a trap. "Hey…what's that?" Virginia asked running onto the platform. "Virginia, stop!" I yelled running after her with gallows following after me. A barrier quickly surrounded us. "Oh, no!" Virginia cried. "Ugh…" I growled to myself. This just wasn't my day. Again it wasn't my day. How does that always work out this way?

"It ain't gonna do us any good panicking…" I said shaking my head a bit. "Oh, man…something's coming! We're already packed in like sardines, here…" Gallows said stepping back a bit; as a monster appeared before us.

_How do you wish to die? _The monster asked us.

"Is this a joke?" I asked feeling annoyed. "I don't think so…" gallows whispered to me.

_Burn to death in agony?_

_Drown in a tidal wave?_

_Get crushed and swallowed by the earth? The monster asked us._

"How can you get crushed and swallowed by the earth?" Virginia asked. The monster started to glow a light orange color. Why…do I have a feeling I am about to blame all this on Virginia? I wondered as I glared at her. We all shot at the monster then; after we finished he let out an earth attack on us.

"Virginia!" I yelled. "What? That wasn't my fault!" She yelled back at me.

_How do you wish to die?_ The monster asked again.

I quickly glared at Virginia. "You keep your mouth closed." I quickly told her. "Alright, alright! Gees…" She whispered quietly.

_Burn to death in agony?_

_Drown in a Tidal wave?_

_Get crushed and Swallowed by the earth? _The monster asked us again.

Okay. If we didn't' say anything then the monster can't attack us! So…let's just keep quiet and we will be…I started to think.

"Burn to death in agony? What does that even mean?" Gallows asked. "GALLOWS!" I yelled at him. "What?" He asked stepping back a bit. The monster started to glow red.

Bloody hell. Someone just kill me right now. Please! Oh, god please!!

We shot at the monster and after we finished the monster let out a flame attack on us. Then I glared at Gallows. "Whoa…whoa. You can't blame that one on me! I was asking a question! So…uh…that doesn't count!" gallows told me. "When we get out of here. If we do…I will kill you myself." I told him.

_How do you wish to die? _The monster asked again.

_Burn to death in Agony?_

_Get smashed to bits by a hurricane?_

_Get crushed and swallowed by the earth? _The monster asked.

"How can you get smashed to bits by a hurricane?" Virginia asked. "VIRGINIA!" I yelled to her. "w-what?" She asked as the monster started to glow a light-green.

Idiots. …Why am I around only idiots?

We shot at the monster again and after we when the monster attacked us with a wind attack.

Soon after that…we finally took the monster down. Then Beatrice appeared over us. "How dare you still deft me!" She yelled to us. "Beatrice!" Virginia yelled to her. "Ten years…no, I have been eagerly waiting for one hundred years…this time for sure, I'll see to it that I secure my own planet…" Beatrice told us.

Beatrice slowly grinned as she looked toward us. "I have an idea…let's do something **Fun**." Beatrice said with a laugh. "What do you mean!?" Virginia asked. "You will be an offering to the monsters summoned by the Demondor pillar…think of all the fun and excitement you'll have in there…Fear is the best medicine to loosen your heart and extract your memories…" Beatrice told us.

---

_Two hours later…_

I slowly opened my eyes how long had I been asleep? The pain wasn't as bad now. It was bearable again.

I slowly sat up as worry took me over. I was very worried about them. Was everything alright at the Demon pillar? I-I couldn't tell. And thinking about it wasn't going to help.

Soon I made my way down stairs. I found Clive still sitting in the chair. "hmm? Oh, Sara are you feeling any better?" Clive asked me. "Yes, a bit. It's bearable now." I told him. "..I really look hopeless don't I?" Clive asked me. "What?" I asked him. "Look at me. Sitting here when Virginia, Gallows and Jet are fighting for Filgaia where did I go wrong?" Clive asked me.

"You didn't go wrong anywhere. You're at a lost. You don't know where to go from here…right?" I asked him. "Yes, that's right. I must be easy to ready right now. I feel so hopelessly lost. But even you put your life on the line to fight the demons. Not many people would do something as that…" Clive slowly shook his head. "Clive…" I whispered to him.

I didn't know how to help him. I don't know how to guard him. But that wasn't something for me to know. Because…it wasn't my job to do so.

It was her.

Clive slowly looked away from me and looked toward the doorway where Kaitlyn stood. "Oh, it's you Kaitlyn…how long have you been here?" Clive asked her. "How long are you going to sit there, daddy?" Kaitlyn asked her father. Clive looked surprised by his daughter's question. "Daddy…can't work with them anymore." Clive told her. "Daddy…is your job to find out about old stuff? Or is it to beat up the bad guys?" Kaitlyn asked. "My job from now on is to protect you and your mother. That's why I'll be here from now on…right by your side, Kaitlyn." Clive told Kaitlyn.

"Is that your new job daddy?" Kaitlyn asked. As she took the ribbons out of her hair. "Kaitlyn?" Clive asked as he stood up. "If that's your job you get paid money, right? But I don't have any money, so I'll give you my most favoritest thing…" Kaitlyn said holding out her ribbons toward Clive.

"Do you remember this daddy? You brought me this ribbon when I was really little. It's filled with lots and lots of memories of you and mommy. It's my favoritest thing." Kaitlyn told Clive. "It's my most favoritest things, so…so protect all my favoritest people, too…Daddy, Mommy your friends, our neighbors and everyone in the whole wide world…" Kaitlyn whispered to Clive. Clive didn't answer as he stared down at the ribbon.

Because…Because he had finally found his answer.

"Is the ribbon not enough?" Kaitlyn asked. Clive quickly hugged her. "Oh, Kaitlyn…that's plenty. It's more than enough. Protecting you, your mother, and everyone else is more than enough reason to live…and to fight. Why…why couldn't I figure out something so simple?" Clive asked himself. Clive then handed Kaitlyn's ribbon back to her.

"Kaitlyn, you hold onto this ribbon and protect it. This ribbon also has many of daddy's important memories of you. Take good care of it." Clive told her. Clive quickly hurried toward the door as Catherine stopped him. "Honey, what's wrong?" She asked him. "I have both you and Kaitlyn. And I have this moment. In order to bring forth another moment tomorrow, the day after and in the future I must go!" Clive told her. Catherine nodded to him and stepped out of the way.

"Kaitlyn! Make sure you only have one important thing from now on!" Clive told her. Before hurrying out of the door. Clive raced to the end of the village.

_I found my reason to fight…So I…_

"Take me to the others, LOMBARDIA!" Clive yelled up to the sky. Lombardia appeared over head.

---

I slowly shook my head at Virginia as she kept on hitting the barrier. "You'd be better off saving your energy." I told her. "Our team—how many of us are we?" I asked her. She slowly turned around to face me. "You believe in him, don't you? Then let's believe until the end…" I said to her.

Just then Clive hurried into the Demonial Pillar…

"It's been quite some time since the activation…I just hope they're all right…" Clive whispered to himself. Clive quickly hurried into the door ahead of him. In this room he jumped off the platform and made his way over to a door blocked by pointy rocks. He used a bomb to destroy them then he quickly hurried into the door. In this room he just followed a path down and entered a door at the bottom. In this room Clive found a weird machine. He quickly used a bomb on it. The machine was destroying.

---

The barrier around us quickly disappeared. We quickly left the middle platform. But no door was unlocked.

Just then Clive stepped on an orange switch in the room he was in.

The orange door ahead of us quickly opened and we headed inside. In the next room we just followed the path down and into another door. In this room we just followed the path down to a yellow door.

Then Clive stepped on the yellow switch.

The door quickly opened for us and we hurried inside. In this room gallows used his freezer doll to freeze one of those weird things over a switch then I used my boomerang to throw at the froze things so it would fall on the switch. Then we hurried into the door north of us. In this room we just headed north where we found a blue door.

Clive then stepped on the blue switch.

The door ahead of us opened and we quickly hurried inside. In this room I stepped on a blue switch.

Then Clive hurried into the opened door. In this room Clive found a yellow door.

Then I stepped on the yellow switch.

Then the yellow door opened for Clive; he quickly hurried inside. In this room Clive followed the path down and into a door. IN this room Clive followed another path down to a red door.

Then I stepped onto the red switch.

Clive then hurried inside.

And, finally we met up with Clive again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Clive yelled to us; as he tried to catch his breath. "You're late! But I'll let it slide." Gallows told Clive. "Clive…" Virginia whispered to him. From the look of it…Clive had found his answer. The answer he had been looking for.

"Forgive me…I am not in a position to say this, but I would like to ask for your help one more time. I need your help to destroy the receiver that controls the demondor pillar. Please, just for now…As a comrade of yours…" Clive asked us. "Don't be so selfish!" Virginia quickly yelled to him. "One more time? Just for now? Who do you think we are!?" Virginia asked him. "We're a team! And a team always sticks together…isn't that right?" Virginia asked again. Clive slowly nodded to her. "Now that you understand, let's all go together!" She yelled.

With that all four of us were together again. First thing first…Clive put on his mighty gloves and put the heavy blocks on the three switches. Then the wall ahead of us came down and opened a path. We headed north onto that path. Then we headed north into a door.

In this room we just followed the path north and into a door. In this room we just followed the path down and entered a door at the bottom. In this room gallows froze the middle weird thing; then Clive destroyed it with a bomb and the door to the north-east opened. We quickly headed inside.

In the next room we found are selves in the center. We found are selves in the room where the control machine was. Like in the last Pillar. But Clive quickly stood in front of this one as well. Was he back stabbing us?

"Please…" Clive whispered to us. "Allow me to put an end to this…" Clive cried. Clive took out this Arm and pointed toward the machine. Clive was truly serious this time.

---

_Back In Humphrey's peak…_

"Are you worried?" Catherine asked me. "No, I know they will be alright. So I don't need to worry about them." I told Catherine. "I wasn't talking about all of them." Catherine whispered to me. "…W-what?" I asked her. "You're worried about him aren't you? The look on your face says it all." Catherine whispered to me again. "…I-I don't' know what you're talking…" I started to say.

"You love him…don't you? From one woman to another it isn't hard to see. Your feelings show so easy. Even if you don't wish to say it out loud in words; the feeling is still there." Catherine told me. "…" I slowly shook my head a bit. "…what are you scared of…so much?" Catherine asked me. "I'm-I'm scared of what is about to happen." I quickly told her.

There is no one path to ones future. There are many futures…for everything and everyone one Filgaia.

But…then if that's true. Then…why do I feel so restless? As if I can't stop something that is slowly moving. Is this your work Beatrice?

---

"Memories are like building blocks that keep piling up…great memories you want to hold onto, sad memories you want to forget…they just keep piling up and are meant to continue rising so that you can bring forth a new tomorrow. I finally understand now…it is all clear to me…memories are not meant to be chains that bind you to the past!" Clive yelled as he fired at the machine.

Then he slowly turned toward us as the machine shut down. "My chains have been severed. I am now determined to fight for the life that exists today, and for the planet. I owe this all to you and to all who support me." Clive said with a smile across his face. "I'm sure everybody has the power to break the chains…But I'm glad we were able to help you realize that…" Virginia said nodding to Clive.

"Yes…you my friends and my family have all supported me dearly." Clive said rubbing the back of his head a bit. "Sorry to throw a damper but we're got a problem…" Gallows told us staring toward the machine. We all turned toward the machine as it let out a mist. "It appears this demander pillar is independent from others…" Clive said watching the machine. "Even through the receiver device had been destroyed it hasn't suspended all its functions…" Clive told us.

We could see another door a bit behind the machine. We hurried up and stairs and quickly entered the door. In this room we followed the path north and entered the door ahead of us.

But as we entered this room Beatrice appeared before us. "You called back up to bail you out? Shrewd humans…" Beatrice growled. "Humans are not necessarily a strong race. That is why we know how to change weakness into strength. We are now at a point of no return—we have been brought to bay…our only choice is to be strong and hang on." Clive told her. "Well that goes for me too. It's not like I have many chances to create my own world…" Beatrice told us.

"Create…another Filgaia?" Virginia asked. "My last opportunity was ten years ago, when I used the Yggdrasil system…I gave one of the programmers a dream and controlled his spirit, but it ended in Failure at the last minute." Beatrice told us. She slowly shook her head. "I probably didn't have a chance anyways, since the system was designed to rejuvenate Filgaia not create it…it couldn't handle the overload of output and went berserk." Beatrice said with a shrug. "Plus, the systems data bank lacked the necessary information to create the planet can you guess where the yggdrasil system tried to supplement this missing information? From people's minds…the malfunctioning Yggdrasil thought it could feed off people's memories for the planet's structural data…the reason nobody has any recollection of the moment of filgaia's decay is because it was, devoured by Yggdrasil." Beatrice told us.

"If that really happened then years ago…then why does my father still remember the system breakdown, when he was involved in the middle of it all!?" Virginia asked her. "Is this the father you're referring to?" Beatrice asked. As a screen appeared before us showing Werner lying on the ground. "Daddy!?" Virginia asked. "How outrageous of him to think he could seal the Hyades by faking elective signals." Beatrice said as she shook her head. "No…what did you do to my father?" Virginia asked Beatrice.

"This time for sure, I will create my own Filgaia. I have learned much from the yggdrasil mistake then years ago—I have a new plant to create my own planet…the yggdrasil system's generator I have obtained has been adjusted to create this new world." Beatrice told us. "With that key and the missing structural data is taken from people's memories." Beatrice smiled to herself. "No just the memories that exist in their minds…but also memories of the original filgaia embedded generically…but the thing is…in order to extract memories I needed to take off the hoops from the minds to make them defenseless…that's why I created the Demondor pillar, to create monsters and install fear inside people's hearts…but you forget it…I'll take care of this personally…I'll make humans perform their miserable last dance in the **castle of dreams**…" Beatrice told us.

Virginia quickly fell to her knees after Beatrice disappeared. "People's memories are about to be deprived again…just like then years ago…Daddy…" Virginia whispered to herself.

We slowly started to make are way out of the pillar. But I couldn't help but wonder what the key was that Beatrice spoke of.

_The Key?_

Could she? No…had she been talking about Sara? Because of her power was!?

Destruction…and creation go hand in hand.

"Looking for a shortcut can lead you astray…but still…" Clive whispered. "I have no idea where we should go to save your father…we're in a real fix here!" Gallows said with a sigh. "When the dream-demon showed us his image, did you notice a tiny flower resting by his side? That flower might be a clue to his whereabouts. Like the area surrounding yggdrasil, maybe?" I asked. "Hmm…he did not appear to be outdoors…perhaps he is in the care of somebody…?" Clive asked. "A tiny flower by daddy's side? Was it a white flower…? Then…" Virginia started to say. "Does something come to mind? Knowing Werner, he may have very well used the flower as a clue to this whereabouts!" Clive told us.

"Well…uh…the white flower does ring a bell, but I can't pinpoint what…white flower…tiny, white flower…" Virginia said to herself. "That tiny white flower is mom's favorite flower. And the person who would sometimes place it on her grave was…let's go to boothill. There must be some kind of message from my father waiting for us there." Virginia told us.

And with that we're off again, this time back to boothill.

And from the look of it, Things are far from being over…


	43. Father vs Daughter and key to Dreams

Well I really don't have anything to say here aside from I hope everyone had a great charismas' and hope you guys have a great new years as well. I guess I will talk to you guys next year!

**C****hapter 43: Father vs. Daughter a****nd Key to Dreams**

Before long we made our way back to boot hill. Here we would search for clues to find out where my old man…I mean where Virginia's father really is; then we quickly headed inside the village.

We slowly made are way up toward Virginia's house. But then we turned toward the small grave yard to the east. We found a letter resting on Ekatrina's grave. Virginia quickly picked up the letter. Virginia got the **Last letter**. Then she quickly started to read it.

_If you find yourself reading this letter, there's a good chance something has happened to me. I have headed for __**Mimir's well**__ to seal the information library Hyades to cut off its communication with Filgaia._

_Mimir's well is an access point meant to transmit accumulated data from Hyades. This link up is transferring the lost wisdom of the demons to Yggdrasil and other Terminals._

_If I can shut this down, communication with Hyades can be easily cut off. But if for some reason I cannot destroy __Mimir's__ well, I would like to entrust this mission to you._

_Once you reach __Mimir's__ well you must be brave. Face truth __with open eyes…and pull the trigger at all cost. Virginia, you are the one who must do this…and forgive me for having to ask you to do it._

_All my love, Dad._

Virginia slowly shook her head. "A letter from daddy…mimir's well…and…this mission he entrusted to me. I'm scared and anxious, but I have to trust daddy and continue forward…" Virginia whispered to herself.

Mimir's well a location not known by many. A place unknown; A place of many secret that would soon be told out loud. We found Mimir's well north-west of gunner's heaven at X: 435 and Y: 19464. Then we headed inside the building.

But as we entered we found Werner lying on the ground. "Daddy!" Virginia yelled as she ran up to him. But her hands when right over him like a ghost. A laugh was heard as Beatrice appeared before us. "Surprised? Hee hee…you sure look it…" Beatrice told her. "The dream-demon…Beatrice…is this you're doing, too!?" Virginia asked her. "My doing? Oh puh-lease…you've been calling this phony 'daddy' all this time." Beatrice told Virginia.

Then Beatrice knew that man wasn't really Werner as well.

Werner then slowly got up. "You don't have it in you to destroy Mimir's well. You're not capable of sealing Hyades…" Beatrice told us sounding so sure. "How can you be so sure!?" Virginia asked her. "Well, if you really want to know; why don't you ask that phony directly?" She told us as she dropped a key in front of us. "But if you do destroy this place. I'll be waiting for you in the **Castle of dreams**…the final grand ball is approaching. Don't be late…you'll be one of my distinguished guests…" Beatrice said before disappearing.

"Daddy…what did Beatrice mean by that? I won't be able to destroy Mimir's well or Hyades? What does she mean? Answer me, daddy!" Virginia asked her father. "I am not your father…your father Werner passed away that fateful day ten years ago…during the Yggdrasil incident…" He told her. "WH-What…? What are you talking about daddy…?" Virginia asked lost. "Let me repeat, I am not your father. Your father died ten years ago." He told Virginia again.

"I-I-I don't understand…I don't understand at all…If my father's dead…then who are you? I thought it was my father who supported me all the way here. Who are you?" Virginia asked him. "If you are willing to face the truth with open eyes and accept it…follow me…" He told her. He led us down a long hallway.

It was out now…the truth.

"Asking who I am is the wrong question. I am the whole personality data of Werner…the one he saved inside Hyades, before the Yggdrasil incident…yes, I posses his memories up until that point. In some ways, I am your father Werner Maxwell, but at the same time, a different entity. A deep seated delusion…a remnant thought…? Theses may be the appropriate terms to call me now…properly speaking. The suspended terminal project a hologram basked on, Werner's records which were written inside Hyades…furthermore, mass and repulsion are simulated through gravitational manipulation enabling a projection of a virtual image. In other words…I am like a ghost with mass and…" He started to tell us. "That's enough…" Virginia whispered.

"Then, that ability you used to save us on a number of occasions was…" Clive started to say. "It was the repulsive force being expanded and deployed for a brief time, acting as a barrier…" He told us as we continued are way down the hallway.

"Do you remember the incident at the Sacrificial Altar?" He asked gallows. "How could I forget? That dream-demon took advantage of my innocent little brother…" Gallows said looking annoyed. "She was probably trying to release the high density energy generated by the surge of Gaia…I believe she planned to gather the energy needed to create her own planet…in order to inject the yggdrasil system's generator with a high-level life force energy…" He told us. "Which means Beatrice still hasn't carried out her plan…" Gallows said.

"For the time being, no…but she will make her move before long…if the Final grand ball is to take place in the castle of dreams then we do not have much time." He slowly shook his head. "…there is one other place she can get the energy she needs to carry the plan out she will need the **Key**." Werner said looking toward me. "I believe you know whom I am speaking of…right Jet?" Werner asked me. I slowly nodded to him.

"Sara…" I whispered. "Sara?" Clive asked. "Yes…the power of her that Siegfried tried to use…is filgaia's power of destruction. It holds a great energy. That is why it was sealed away…it was far too dangerous. It would all be over if Beatrice tried to force the new seal on her to break." Werner told us. "Do not let her fall into Beatrice's hands…jet." Werner told me.

He was asking me to protect her; in his own way. She was the target all along and even now.

Werner then when to a console and typed in a password. "T.O.M.O.R.R.O.W…?" Virginia asked. "Yes…the password is Tomorrow. It was also our mantra—the Successive council of seven who yearned for the tomorrow of filgaia inside this facility…it is ironic how we utilize the artifacts of yesterday to seek a tomorrow, yet we find ourselves entwined in its heavy chains…" Werner said then gave the tiny flower to Virginia. "Daddy…" Virginia whispered to him. "You would still consider me your father?" Werner asked her.

"Daddy…it was you who placed these flowers on mom's grave…so mom wouldn't feel lonely, right? You were always so kind and caring…that unmistakably the daddy I know…" Virginia told him. "Forgive me, Virginia…I just wanted to deliver a tomorrow for my two girls and your mother…" Werner said as the two of them entered the next room.

Clive held gallows back. But I had a feeling that she would return alone from that room.

"Though I may have died physically, my spirit and my heart lived on…that day ten years ago…Filgaia's spawn had miraculously survived the incident. I took jet to a similar laboratory with a nurture pod, and reconfigured him so that, he may interact with people. After that, I brought Sara to boot hill then, I embarked alone in search of the cause of the accident. And then I met you…I had no intention of revealing my identity. But…since our paths kept crossing, I figured I couldn't hide any longer…I want to hunt down Beatrice and stop this calamity from happening. At the very least I consider this atonement for my sins, however…" Werner said as he fell to his knees.

"Daddy!?" Virginia asked him out of worry. He held out a hand telling her to stay away. "The suspended terminal that makes up my current structure seems to have been damaged by Beatrice…I don't have much longer…Virginia…this is my last request to you…I want you to destroy this facility. So that the point of contact between filgaia and Hyades can be severed…" Werner told her. "But…but if I do that now…and sever the connection between filgaia and Hyades…" Virginia started to say. "Yes…as a memory existing only within Hyades, I will no longer be able to exist in this world. But either way I'll be gone. The suspended terminal is damaged…that is why I entrust this task to you, my beloved daughter…so that your last memories of me will be sealing of Hyades…" Werner told her.

"No…no…I can't…I can't do it!" Virginia cried. "I am already a fragment of data stored within Hyades…nothing more than a mere memory….I am but a shadow of the past….your hesitation may cost the memories of those who live and exist for today, do not let me waver your decision. For as long as Hyades is in contact with Filgaia, the threat will never end. You must sever the connection, now! Cast away your hesitation! Face the truth with open eyes!! Virginia!! Once you cock your ARMs do not be afraid to pull the trigger…" Werner told her as she pulled out her Arms.

"Daddy…why did you teach me how to shoot ARMs? And don't say because you wanted me to shoot you…" Virginia asked him. "I wanted you to think for yourself, to know what it meant to have the power to harm others…by doing so, not only does it make you a kinder person…I wanted you to have a strong heart…one that would lead you to do what you believed was right, no matter how confused or doubtful you may be…be strong, Virginia…do what you believe is right…" He told her. "Be strong…Rrrrraaaaghhhh!" Virginia yelled as she fired her Arms.

"Daddy…" Virginia whispered. "I put you through hardship, yet again…and made you cry too…" Werner slowly shook his head. "Long time ago, I cried so much I thought I was going to shrivel up…and I'm doing it again…all the tears I've been holding back must have all gushed out at once…see?" Virginia told him. "I was a terrible father, it may have better had I not come to you…" He quickly said.

"No, that's not true…even though I was overwhelmed with grief when you disappeared…the joy I felt when we revinited doesn't even compare…I was so overjoyed, I couldn't express; it emotionally with words…" Virginia told him. "And yet, I sadden you once again…" He said with a sigh. "I'm okay…well…maybe not really; put…I'll hang in there. You told me to be strong…that's what will keep me going, no matter the obstacles that I face, I'll do my best and be strong…" Virginia told him. "Do you really have to go…?" Virginia asked him.

"At some point, memories are meant to fade…if not, people would not be able to establish a future." Werner told her. "But even so, memories will live on in my heart…so that they may guide me in the future…" Virginia said as she held out her hand. "Uhh…here…but it's not to say goodbye. This is a handshake that signifies our bond, so that we'll be together no matter how far apart we are…" They shook hands then Werner disappeared leaving behind a tiny ball in her hand.

---

Back in Humphrey's peak…

A cup I was drinking from quickly broke and fell to the floor. I just stared at the broken pieces of glass lying on the floor. This was a warning.

"Sara are you alright?" Catherine asked sounding worried. "I-I'm fine…" I quickly told her. "…I don't see why the cup broke it was new…how odd. Are you sure you're alright?" Catherine asked me again. "…I'm f-fine…" I whispered as I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"…why are you crying? Did you cut yourself on the broken glass?" She asked me. "…No, I didn't cut myself." I told her. "Then what's wrong?" She asked me again.

"…He's gone." I told her. "He?" She asked me in return. "That shadow of my father disappeared from filgaia. But…I still hate him even if he was only his shadow. I-I hate him so much…" I cried as I broke down in tears.

He never was anything like a father to me. All he did was lie. He lied about everything to me.

I hate him. I hate him.

But if I hate him so much why am I cried this much?

---

A bit later back in boot hill…

We stood in the graveyard again. Virginia builds a grave next to her mother's for her father Werner Maxwell. Then she turned around to look at us. "This may sound cliché, but my father is alive…a memory inside my heart. I can say that with confidence now. But there's someone out there who's trying to take this dear memory of my father away from me. Not just mine, but everyone else's precious memories, too! It might not be as grand as saving the world…but my goal right now is…to protect everyone's memories, that is my reason to fight. And my reason to live on filgaia! If that's okay with you all, I need to ask for your support!" Virginia told us.

I slowly shook my head. "You really need to bring this up now and ask for our confirmation? Gimme a break! C'mon, you're embarrassing me." I said shaking my head toward her. "I guess it cannot be helped…we shall accept you mission as for our reward, we would like a world that will carry over our memories into the future." Clive told her. "We are the ones who make our own memories, they're ours! No one's gonna take that away from us!!" Gallows yelled. "To protect all our important memories…we must defeat the dream-demon Beatrice!" Virginia said, we nodded to her.

The others quickly left the graveyard as I stared down at Werner Maxwell's grave stone. "I-I never got the chance to thank you, but I appreciate all you've done for me…" I whispered as I stood in front of the stone. "You done so much for me…that I don't even know how to thank you in words. But…I promise to protect her from Beatrice. I will protect her without…faint." I told my old man grave's before hurrying after the others who stood at the end of the village waiting for me.

But as we started to leave the village gallows spoke up. "W-w-wait. Hold up a sec…" He quickly said. "What's up?" Virginia asked him. "I've got a plan. If all goes well, we might be able to find out where Beatrice is…" Gallows told us. "Really?" Clive asked. "Well see…but let's stop by **Baskar colony** first. Heh, I'm pretty sharp today." Gallows said with a grin across his face.

"…Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him. "Nope don't think so." Gallows quickly said. "For the love of…" I growled. "Sara." Virginia quickly said. "Daddy was calling her the **Key**. Beatrice will target her. So we have to protect her or…" Virginia started to say. "Beatrice's plans will move head if she gets a hold of Sara. We must bring her to Baskar colony." Clive quickly finished. "Alright, alright I was just kidding! It's not like I forgot about her!" Gallows cried. "…yeah right…" I rolled my eyes at him.

Beatrice needs energy to move forward with her plan. And Sara has the energy sealed away within her.

But…could Beatrice truly force the new seal I made on her break? If Werner was really this worried maybe she can. Who knows what powers a dream-demon truly have.

"So then we are off to Humphrey's peak first for Sara. Then we will hurry to baskar colony, alright?" Virginia asked us. We quickly nodded to her. With that we left boot hill and hurried are way onto Lombardia. Taking to the skies toward Humphrey's peak.

---

Back in Humphrey's peak…

"…!" I couldn't breathe. It hurts. But I…I'm the reason why…so many bad things have happened.

It's all…It's my entire fault. I'm the one to blame.

Because she's after me.

Beatrice's after me.

Because of my…I started to think as I started to cough. I covered my mouth with my hand. But as I slowly pulled it away from my mouth I saw blood on it.

"…I'm getting weaker. The more energy I use to fight this. The weaker I get. Raftina…? Why can't I hear your voice any longer? I-I still have so much I don't understand. I wish you could help me understand more. But…I can't hear you anymore…" I slowly shook my head. Acting like this wasn't helping.

"…If I get weaker will I still…able to walk? To move on my own? I…I'm making myself feel more depressed. I'm acting so selfish." I shook my head again. "I should be trying to think of away to stop Beatrice. After all she wants what sealed within me. Because of me…so many things have happened to this planet and its people. And only I am to be blamed." I told myself.

I can't sleep.

She may try to attack me if I do. I must stay awake. I…I don't know what to do. I can't stop her with my weak body.

Do I? Do I have to leave it to them? The ones who have the guardians' trust?

I feel alone…here and lost. I kinda wish that boy was still alive. That boy who I saw in that tube so many years ago.

"Adam…Kadmon…" I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes.

---

Just then I felt a chill come over me. It wasn't like me to get cold out of nowhere. "Jet, is something the matter?" I Clive asked me. "…I felt a cold chill come over me…" I told him. "Hmm?" Clive looked a bit lost. "I know! Maybe it was some really hot lady talking about you! But I dunno why they would talk about you when they could be talking about me!" Gallows said with a laugh. I quickly glared at him. "What?" Gallows asked.

I quickly hit him in the face. "Ah, my eye!" Gallows yelled as Clive and Virginia shook their heads a bit. He will never learn when to shut up; after all his idiot.

Soon we landed outside of Humphrey's peak; then we hurried inside. We quickly made are way into Clive's house. Catherine greeted us as we entered. "Welcome back." She quickly said. "Thanks honey, but do you know where Sara is?" Clive asked his wife. "Yes, she when upstairs a bit ago to rest." Catherine quickly told us. "I'll go get her…" I whispered making my way upstairs.

Catherine gave Clive a worried look. "Is something wrong?" He asked her. "…She was upset about something. She kept saying 'he's gone.' But she wouldn't tell me who she was speaking of." Catherine told the three. "Daddy? She knew when daddy disappeared then?" Virginia asked. "It wouldn't be surprising if she knew. She may even…know that man was really Werner Maxwell's shadow. But she had….uh what's the right word for this? A hard…relationship with that man." Gallows said.

"Yes…after all she hates him…and I can't blame her for that…" Virginia whispered. "Leader…" Clive whispered to her.

---

I stopped in front of the room she was in and knocked on the door. "…Sara?" I called out to her. But I got no answer in return. I pushed the door open to fine it unlocked. And I slowly made my way inside. I saw her staring toward the window. Have she not have heard me?

I slowly made my way up to her. "Sara…we need too…" I started to tell her but stopped when I saw her crying. "…?! What's wrong are you in any pain?" I asked her. She slowly shook her head. "…I hate him." She told me. "…I know you do." I whispered back to her. "But…if I hate him so much…why am I crying like this? Why am I crying over someone I hate?" She asked me.

I didn't know how to answer her. In truth I hate him as well…but as the same time…I am grateful to him. He had done so much for me. So I…I had mixed feelings about this whole thing.

She was upset but…there was no time for this. Beatrice could try to go after her in any minute. We had to get to Baskar colony now.

I quickly took a hold of her hand. "We have to go Sara…" I told her. "…go? Go where?" She asked me. "To baskar colony." I told her again. "No. I will not go!" She yelled freeing her hand from mine. "…what? Why?" I asked her.

"You just want to bring me there…so Beatrice can't get to me. Stop protecting me!" She yelled. She knew? Cent when? When did she find out that Beatrice was after her? "…when did you find out…she was after you?" I asked her. "…It wasn't hard to put two and two together. I have been her target along. Everything has been my fault form the start. If I haven't been born Filgaia wouldn't be in this mess. Everything has happened because of me. I am to blame and no one but me can be blamed." She told me.

"Sara…" I whispered to her. I quickly shook my head. "You can't really believe it's your fault you have that…" I quickly cut myself off. I shouldn't be even talking about that matter with her. "…have what? The power that she after? That's sealed away within me?" She asked me. She knew that as well? "H-How?" I started to ask.

"How? How can I not known? Of the seal that has always been on my right hand? But it was red seal before. But now it's blue. I take it…this is your work?" She asked me. I couldn't answer her. I could only answer by looking away from her. "I'll take that as a yes." She quickly said. "It's not that I'm not grateful for all you have done for me, Jet. It's just I feel like you done far too much for me. That's the problem." She told me. "Plus so much has been taken away from this planet and its people. So no one will have to feel pain…I will go to baskar colony. But only for that reason only." She told me.

I couldn't take it any longer. I couldn't stand to hear her speak this way about herself anymore.

"Stop it…" I quickly said to her. "…what?" She asked me. "Stop treating yourself like this! Nothing that has happened was your fault! So stop treating yourself this way!" I yelled to her. She looked shocked toward me after I said that. Had I gone too far?

"hehe…it's funny to hear you say something as that. But your right, Jet." She told me. "…then?" I asked her. "But I still have to go to baskar colony to protect the people of filgaia as well as they memories. This war against Beatrice needs to end. So…will you help me get there?" She asked me. "Yes…" I quickly told her.

"The only way to fight her would be to go to the **Castle of dreams**." She told me. "…Castle of dreams?" I asked her. "…It's a place in the dream world where Beatrice lives. But no human has ever step foot in there awake that is…" She told me.

She was telling me this would be a very dangerous mission.

"…What do you plan to do in baskar colony?" I asked her. "…I will seal myself within a barrier to buy some time for you and the others. In that time stop Beatrice before she can location me." I quickly my head at her. "…you can't be serious. Is that all…we can…?" I started to ask. "Yes, it's all we can do. My barrier can only be broken with ones who have high spiritual energy. In others words when she finds me she will break the barrier and try to break the seal on my power to use it…" She told me.

Buying time…was all that could be done? Then it would be a race against time then.

"…let's go then…" I told her. She nodded to me and we made are way down stairs. I didn't like this plan at all. But it was all we could do.

We found the others looking toward us as we got down stairs. "…Sara are you alright?" Virginia asked looking worried toward her. "I'm fine. But never mind that we should hurry to baskar colony." Sara said quickly changing the subject. "Indeed we should. We need to take care of the dream-demon before she can make her next move…" Clive spoke up. We nodded to each other then left Clive's house and hurried are way out of the village.

I couldn't help but wonder if her plan would truly work. I mean how long could she really hide herself inside a barrier from Beatrice?

Soon we made our way to baskar colony and hurried are way inside. We quickly made are way into gallows' house where we found Halle and Shane.

We surrounded the fire as Gallows spoke up. "Okay, hear me out guys! Beatrice went to the Sacrificial Altar and used an Acolyte, Shane to try and extract the planet's life energy. But that energy is most likely much too huge and impossible for her to utilize…but even still, Beatrice came empty-handed when she tried to obtain the energy! Which leads me to believe that she must have already had a means of utilizing this energy! And the secret to that is, the sacrificial altar itself! What do you think of my theory!?" Gallows asked us. I slowly shook my head a bit as Halle hit gallows with her staff. "OWWWWWWWWWW!! What gives, granny!?" Gallows asked Halle. "I'm stupefied by your stupidity!" Halle quickly told him. "What'd you say!?" Gallows asked her.

"Brother, please calm down!" Shane cried. "Shane…why don't you explain." Halle told him. "That Sacrificial Altar has always been an energy transmitting device. It's no secret…" Shane told us. "I-I-I didn't know that! Memory loss!?" Gallows asked. Halle quickly hit him again. "It's not that you don't know…you didn't keep up with your studies! I have explained this to you and Shane in the past!" Halle told him.

"There is a cloister atop the structure of the Sacrificial Altar, said to be left behind by the Elws. Supposedly it is a mechanism which can reduce a life-form to its energy level, and transmit it to a faraway place." Shane told us. "This 'supposedly' sounds fishy." Gallows said. "There hasn't been any record of the cloister activation…I really don't know…" Shane said shaking his head a bit.

"Ah, whatever…we know enough." Gallows quickly said. "Hold on, there. Where do you think you've going?" Halle asked him. "Don't stop me, granny…if we don't do this, everyone's memories will be taken away. And the dream-demon will go after the shaman's power! This is something I have to do! My lineage as a priest will activate the cloister!" Gallows told her. Halle quickly hit him again.

"Stop trying to take all the credit. You're not the only one entrusted with this mission. I can't' leave the activation to a good-for-nothing like you. Shane, you will activate it." Halle told him. "I…get to help brother with his fight?" Shane asked. "Hmph…they can't afford to be down a man, just when they're about to attack the enemy's throat. I'm just taking the most definite and reliable approach. Come now, time is ticking. Let us head to the Cloister!" Halle yelled.

"Halle?" Sara spoke up before we could leave the house. "Yes, shaman?" Halle asked her. "…Would it be alright to set up a barrier here?" She quickly asked Halle. "Yes, indeed that is fine. Use anything you need to shaman. But don't push yourself to hard now. Even if you are the demon's target." Halle told her. Sara slowly nodded to Halle. "…A barrier? Why do you need to set up a barrier?" Virginia asked her. "To buy some time…to try to hide myself from Beatrice. Within that time try to stop her. Before she can find my location." Sara told Virginia as she started to prey.

Energy quickly surrounded her body. "Yo, wait! I s this really the only way? Don't ya have another plan?" Gallows asked her. "No. I do not. This is the only plan that would help Filgaia as well as you all. So please do what is needed to stop her." Sara told Gallows. "Sara…" Virginia whispered quietly.

This was the only plan. No other plan would do or work. Maybe she had thought about this for some time. And only could come up with this one.

"Will do. We will take care of Beatrice so you can rest easy soon." Clive told her. "Yes I know…but please hurry…" Sara told us. The other quickly hurried out of the house. But I couldn't move. I couldn't help but just stand there and watch her.

"You should go as well…Jet." She told me. "I-I know that." I told her. "…then why are you still here?" She asked me as the energy around her started to shape into a circle. "…Because I couldn't help it again. You shouldn't be doing something like this in your condition…" I quickly shook my head.

"…You always worry about me now. Thank you…it means a lot to know that you're always thinking of me…" She told me. "…I-I'm not always…" I quickly started to say as I felt blush take over my face. "Hehe…still thank you. And…be careful...Jet…" She whispered to me as the barrier quickly surrounded her. She wasn't moving inside the barrier. "Sara?" I called out to her.

She didn't answer. She really did seal herself away within the barrier. She wouldn't move not even breath. It was like time had stopped within the barrier. It was painful to look at her like that.

She had just sacrificed her freedom…

I slowly shook my head. "…I…er…we will be back soon. And Beatrice will be gone by that time. So you can have your freedom back. So…just wait, alright? I will not let her do anymore wrong to you. I-I promise you that…" I told her before leaving the house.

I met up with the others outside of town. We took Lombardia north back to the sacrificial altar; then we hurried to the top of the Altar. We entered a door on top of the Altar. Inside we found machines around the room and a big circle thing in the middle of the room.

"Even if we are able to activate this shrine, do you really believe it will take you to the enemy's stronghold? You would risk your life over my good-for-nothing grandchild's silly little speculation? Hmm?" Halle asked us as we entered the room. "Well…I don't think we have any other options at this stage. We have to believe or else there'd be no point in doing this. And…" Virginia started to say. "I think we are the only ones capable of defeating this intangible dream-demon, Beatrice." Virginia finished saying. "I see…but what makes you so confident you can beat this dream-demon?" Halle asked Virginia.

"The four of us have been bestowed the power of the Ark scepter. You once told us that this qualifies us to fight Guardians, which in turns means…that we are capable of communication and interacting with an intangible force. We don't have a plan or scheme to defeat the dream-demon, but…All I know is that we are the only ones who can fight her!" Virginia told Halle. Virginia then pulled out the dream key. "This key is like an invitation from Beatrice. I'm sure this will take us to her!" Virginia yelled. Halle quickly shook her head. "This is foolish! Absolutely foolish!! Even if you do make it to her stronghold, you are most certainly bound for the jaws of death…yet, you still wish to go?" Halle asked.

"One can still survive in the field of death. That's what it means to fight. We will prevail…we have too! For filgaia and its people! And it's the only way to save Sara!" Virginia yelled as she stepped onto the middle circle thing. Me and Clive followed her onto it.

Shane then turned to his brother. "Brother takes this…" Shane said handing him a bag. Gallows got the Exodus orb. "It's a sacred artifact of Baskar. It allows you to escape from any labyrinth or dungeon." Shane told him. "Whoa…awesome…I'll take good care of it. And when we're all done here, I'll get back to return it. Just you wait." Gallows told Shane. Shane nodded to him. Then Shane started up the machine and we quickly disappeared.

"They say a fool may go to any extremes, but…that may just mean it takes a fool to do the extreme…" Halle said. "Should we return to baskar, Grandmother?" Shane asked Halle. "Yes…we must protect the shaman in their place…" Halle said as the two left the Altar.

---

Beatrice grinned as she got off her chair. "The guests have arrived. Let the Grand ball Commence." She quickly said. Then a monster appeared before her.

"I am the fortress of seven; no one shall penetrate our fortress of disasters…" The monster said. "I have confidence in you, my disasters. I need a Sacrifice to carry out my plan. My filgaia need to draw energy from the sacrifice in order for it to exist. Now go, and help me create my planet. But do not underestimate their abilities, they have invoked guardians." Beatrice told the monster. "Guardian! They will meet their match when they face the Disasters! Please witness the power of our destruction!" the monster yelled as it disappeared.

"Yes…the grand ball is proceeding according to plan…everybody must perform their own dance…Everybody, including the rowdy gang, the Disaster and Even…the Man that gave life to the key in the dance…" Beatrice said with a laugh.

---

With a flash we reappeared somewhere I had never seen before. "Th-This sensation feels as if…" Virginia started to say. "We're inside a dream. So fanciful and surreal…" Clive said. "Looks like we made it to the dream-demon's domain…" Gallows quickly said. "This is where it all started…" I said. "And this is where it all ends!" Virginia yelled taking out her Arms.

We found a castle in front of us. What this…the castle Sara, spoke of? Soon we heard a voice.

_Welcome to the twenty-fifth dimension…A sea constructed only by electric signals. In your words, the dream world. I'm glad to see you the dream key will come in handy…_

We knew that voice far too well. It was the voice of the dream-demon. The voice of Beatrice!

"Beatrice!" Virginia yelled. "As a dream-demon, I'm unable to exhibit my abilities in your physical world…but here in this dream world, I would be more than happy to dance with you. You're here to do just that, right? Because I know you all posses the power to kill me…" Beatrice said with a laugh. "Don't think you can play around with people live, because we can't see you! We're here to stop just that! And we've come here by our own will!" Virginia yelled.

"Hee hee hee…I'm really glad you could make it. We'll have so much fun together! Welcome to my nightmare castle!" Beatrice yelled as the door opened we made our way inside.

It was finally the beginning of the end of the battle with the dream-demon. But for now…it was hard to say what side would come up on top.

Would we beat Beatrice before she could find Sara? Only time would tell.


	44. Beatrice and the Castle of Dreams

Well first of all sorry this chapter took so long to get it out. I had a bit of writer block in the middle of writing it. But finally I got over it. This chapter and the next one will be short just to let you know. I dunno if I will end it with the next chapter or end it with a chapter after that one. We will see how things go.

**Chapter 44: Beatrice and the Castle of Dreams**

"Do you feel that?" Virginia asked as we stood just before the door we entered from. "ya…I feel it. And…it isn't good." Gallows quickly said. "It appears…Beatrice planned ahead for us. Because…" Clive started to say. "Monster are everywhere…" I quickly said. "Is she buying time?" Virginia asked drawing out her Arms.

"Must likely. She needs time to location Sara. And…she plans to keep us buy in the mean time." Clive quickly told us. "We don't have time for this!" I yelled. "Jet, claim down!" Clive yelled toward me. "Claim down?! Claim down?! How can I? At a time like this?!" I asked Clive. "Jet…" Virginia whispered to me. "We have to get to Beatrice quick! Or…Or Sara will be!" I yelled.

"Yes, we know that! You aren't alone in this! Sara and Filgaia are both on the line here!" Gallows told me. "Yes…that's why we must be careful every move we make here…but you're right we don't have much time." Clive said. I shook my head. I had over reacted again.

"Jet, don't worry! We will save Sara and Filgaia! We just have to do this one step at a time!" Virginia told me. "…Sorry." I whispered. "It's alright. But let's hurry and take care of those monsters so we can stop Beatrice!" Virginia yelled. We nodded to her and headed up some stairs then headed southeast and Clive bombed a doorway.

We nodded to each other before heading inside.

---

"…Hmm…they entered the first doorway…hehe…" Beatrice laughed. "I should take the time to search for her now…to make my dream come true…I must use the key where destiny takes place…" Beatrice said as she closed her eyes.

She is trying to hide herself. I can tell. But…I will find her. She cannot hide from dreams.

It's only a matter of time before I find you…Key of Filgaia.

---

In this room we just headed up a long hallway and entered a door at the top. In this room Gallows used his freezer doll on some yellow robotics to see the invisible path. And we entered a door when we got to the other side. In this room we just head north up a hallway and entered a door at the end. The next door we found ourselves in another room with invisible path. Gallows used his freezer doll again. And we entered a door at the end. In this room we just headed up another hallway and entered a door at the end.

In this room we found ourselves in a huge room. We saw something sticking out of the ground. We slowly headed up to it. As we did a monster appeared before us.

"I am Disaster…the power that guards the nightmare castle…Let it is known those who trust in the power of the guardians…your life ends here…" The monster yelled toward us. "The **moon spark **black as the night! I am the power threat eclipses all, and awakens the blood of Beasts!" the monster yelled as he came toward us.

Disaster Moon monster was weak to light. We took him out with some Gatlings then he soon fell; then we used the Exodus orb to return to the beginning of the castle.

We then head back to the area of the first door we entered. Gallows took a crate and threw it at a switch on the wall to the east. Then a door just north of us appeared and we quickly headed inside. In this room we just headed up a long hallway and entered a door at the top.

In this room we had to stop on a brown block and follow the path around the room; then we entered a door at the end of the room. We followed another hallway north and into a door. In this room first Virginia used her change crest on a white gem to get us to another platform then we stepped on another brown block and followed its path around the room. And when we got to the other side Virginia used her change crest on a gem right by a door. Then we headed inside.

We headed up another hallway in this room and enter a door at the end. We found ourselves in another huge room. We saw another rod in the middle of the room. We slowly headed up to it.

Quickly another monster appeared before us. "I am Disaster…the power that guards the nightmare castle…Let it be known to those who trust in the power of the guardians…your life ends here…" The monster told us. "The **Aqua Wisp **summons your death! I am the power that washes away and engulfs all!" the monster yelled as it came toward us.

This monster was called Disaster Water. He was weak to Fire and thunder spells.

We took him out with a Gatlings or two.

"That was two element monsters now…" Virginia said after the monster disappeared. "Could Beatrice…have made them to fight the power of the guardians?" Clive wondered. "…Looks that way…one said Moon sparks that's the dark guardian. And the one we just fought said Aqua Wisp…the water guardian…I'm sure they don't know the mediums names by chance." Gallows said.

"…Damn you Beatrice…" I whispered. We then used the Exodus orb again to return to the beginning of the castle. Then we headed back to the room with the door.

This time we headed west and saw two switches on the wall. I pushed the first one in than gallows used his steady doll to push the other one in; then a door appeared a bit west of us. We quickly headed inside.

In this room we just headed up a long hallway and entered a door at the top. We found ourselves at a maze of doors. First we when west then north. Follow by east then south and finally west again. And we made it out of the maze.

In this room we just followed the path north and into a door. We found ourselves in another maze in this room. First we entered the north door. Then the northeast one and finally west again. Then we're out of the maze again.

We followed another hallway north and into a door. We found ourselves in another room with a rod in the middle. We slowly headed up to it as a monster appeared before us.

"I am Disaster…the power that guards the nightmare castle…Let it be known to those who trust in the power of the guardians…your life ends here…" The monster told us. "The **Gale Claw **tears up all hope! I am the power that whirls away all!" the monster told us as it came toward us.

The monster was called Disaster wind. He was weak to Earth and Water. It didn't take long to take him out only Gatlings or two.

The monster had said Gale Claw. He was the wind guardian. Maybe…Clive had been right. Had Beatrice made these monsters just to fight us? Who have the guardians powers?

We then used the Exodus orb to return to the beginning of the castle.

---

"This is surprising…" Beatrice said with a grin across her face. "They have taken out three of the elements of the Disaster. They are doing better than I thought. But no matter." Beatrice said as she stood up.

"I have found her. But of all places for her to be…it is surprising, she would be in a holy place as that…Baskar Colony…" Beatrice laughed.

"Now…I just have to make contact with her…she is foolish. Very foolish to help the humans…I will show her dreams can never become reality…" Beatrice laughed as she disappeared.

---

Back in Baskar Colony…

"Until they return from the dream world. No one is Baskar may sleep. If they do…the dream demon may try to take control of them…" Halle told her grandson. "I understand grandmother. But…who know how long brother and the others will be there. It could be days or even weeks!" Shane quickly said.

"Yes…I know that Shane. But if the dream demon was to get a hold of the shaman…it would be all over." Halle said shaking her head. "The shaman gave up her freedom to buy us time. We mustn't let it go to waste!" Halle said staring toward her grandson. "Yes, your right grandmother. I do not disagree with you at all. It just…how long do you think are people can go without sleep? Or even how long can the shaman keep this up?" Shane asked his grandmother.

"I do not know." Halle quickly said.

"The shaman's weak to start with. You know that as far as I do, grandmother. If she keeps this up…she may!" Shane started to say. "She may…push her body pass its limits. Yes…I know this as well Shane. But…it is what the shaman wanted to do. We must help her in any way we can." Halle sighed to herself as she turned away from her grandson.

"Grandmother…" Shane whispered to her. "It is our duty as baskarian to help the shaman. We the ones who hear the voices of the guardians…must protect the one the guardians pick." Halle said hitting her staff on the ground.

Little did the two know they're being watched…

Foolish. So very foolish…humans are. You think you can stop my wish…that easy? Don't make me laugh!

Humans do not just dream when they are asleep. They also dream when they are awake. That is why you cannot stop my dream. Foolish ones…my dream will become reality soon.

Yes…it will very soon. It will no longer be a dream. It will become Reality…

---

"Sha…!" a voice called out. I can hear someone's voice even within this seal. But why can I?

"Shaman!" The voice called out again. I still can heart it…but why? Why can I hear anything? Everything should be…sealed away.

"Shaman…! Can you hear me?" a kind voice asked. I knew that voice…even if I had wondered if I would hear it again before. But why would I hear it now…of all times?

"Raftina….is that you?" I asked in return. "Yes. Finally…you could hear me again shaman…I was starting to worry…if you would ever hear me again…" Raftina cried. "…what do you mean? I thought I couldn't hear you because I was losing my powers…" I asked her. "No. not at all. It wasn't you losing your powers! Nothing like that at all! I was being blocked from speaking with you." Raftina told me.

"Being blocked? By what?" I asked her. "It was…It was…" Raftina voice cut off. "Raftina?" I called to her. "Raftina? Are you still there?" I asked again without hearing anything.

Was she being blocked by whatever that something was again?

But even so…what was that something?

"She being blocked by me…I guess you could say…" A voice q quickly said to me. I quickly looked up to see the dream demon floating over me. "What? No hello?" Beatrice asked.

"B-Beatrice…" I quickly said staring back at her.

It appears…that the time I had given them was now up…because I had been found.

---

Back in nightmare castle…

We headed back to the main room in the castle. Then we headed to the west side again. We found a switch over head. Clive used his Grappling hook to hit it. The switch lit up and a door to the north-west opened; then we headed inside the door.

In this room we just followed the path north and into a door. In this room we found heavy blocks blocking the way. Clive put on his mighty gloves and pushed the blocks aside and made a path for us to enter the door north of us. IN the next room we just followed the path north and entered a door before us.

Again in this room we found heavy blocks blocking the way again. Clive put on his mighty gloves on and pushed the blocks to make a path for us. Then we entered a door north of us. In this room we followed the path north and entered the door ahead of us.

We found ourselves in another huge room. We saw another rod sticking out of the ground. We slowly headed up toward it. A monster appeared before us.

"I am Disaster…the power that guards the nightmare castle…let it be known to those who trust in the power of the guardians…your life ends here…the **Terra Roar **Blusters! I am the power that bounds and crushes all!" The monster yelled as it came toward us.

The monster was called Disaster Earth. It was weak to Wind. We took out the monster with a Gatlings or two.

Terra Roar…that one said. Then…it has to be true. These monsters were made to fight the guardians.

We then used the Exodus Orb to return to the beginning of the castle. We then headed back to the main room of the castle.

We headed up to four statues on the northwest side of the room. And pushed out the second statue. Then a door appeared to the southwest. We entered the door.

In this room we just followed the path north and into a door. A wall stood before us. First Virginia threw a Tinder crest at it. Then Gallows used his Freezer doll on it. I then used my boomerang on the wall. And finally Virginia used her change crest on the wall.

Then the wall before us disappeared. We then headed north and entered the door. In this room we just followed the path north and entered a door before us.

In this room we found a puzzle of a rose before us. We complete the puzzle then the door north of us opened us. Virginia used her Gale crest to get us across to the door then we headed inside. In this room we followed the path north and entered the door ahead of us.

We found ourselves in another room with a rode in the middle. We slowly headed up to it. A monster appeared before us.

"I am Disaster…the power that guards the nightmare castle…Let it be known to those who trust in the power of the guardians…your life ends here…The **Flash hit **pierces your body! I am the power that blares down light in an instant!" The monster yelled as it came toward us.

This monster was called the Disaster light. It was weak to dark. We took it out with a Gatlings or two.

Flash hit…Even the light guardian. The one element…we haven't fought…is Fire.

We then used the Exodus orb to return to the beginning of the castle. Then we headed back to the main room.

This time we headed up to the northeast part of the room. We found some candles there. Virginia lit the unlighted set with her Tinder crest. Then the door a bit east of us opened up; we quickly headed inside.

In this room we just followed the path north and into a door. In this room we found three values. We kept turning the three of them to turn the floating pieces into a bridge. We then headed north into the door. In this room we just followed the path north and into a door.

In this room I saw a switch to the east. I used my boomerang to hit it. Then three small platforms came out of the side of a bigger platform. Virginia used her Gale crest to gales us across. Then Clive used his Grappling hook to hook into a little over head then we dropped into a higher platform. Then I used my Radical sneakers to jump on the brown platform to lower it; then we headed into a door to the east.

In this room we just followed the path north and entered the door before us. In this room we found ourselves in another huge room. A rod was sitting in the middle of the room. We slowly headed up to it. A monster quickly appeared before us.

"I am Disaster…the power that guards the nightmare castle…Let it be known to those who trust in the power of the guardians…your life ends here…The **Fiery Rage **ignites the heavens! I am the power that scorches all!" The monster yelled as it came toward us.

The monster was called Disaster Fire. It was weak to Ice. We took it out with a Gatlings or two.

Fiery Rage…We fought all the elements now. Would the path to Beatrice be free of monster now?

I didn't know. We would have to wait and see.

We then used the Exodus orb to return to the beginning of the castle.

---

"Foolish! You think sealing yourself away…would hide yourself from me? You're foolish Key of Filgaia." Beatrice told me. "No…I knew you would find me in due time. I was only buying time for them." I told her. "Them? Oh…you mean the stupid humans who are the guardians will. Humans are nothing but Foolish. My dream cannot be stopped." Beatrice said eyeing me.

"We will see about that. I have put my trust in them as the guardians have." I told her. "It's too late…I have found you. What you and the guardians have hoped for is over!" Beatrice yelled as she came toward me.

No…it she does this…the seal will…! I thought as the seal around me quickly broken.

"Grandmother!" Shane cried. "Yes, I felt it too. We must hurry to the shaman's aid!" Halle yelled.

"Give me…Filgaia's power!" Beatrice yelled. "No…!" I yelled standing ready for her attack. My right hand started to glow. "T-the seal…?" I asked. "…what?" Beatrice asked as a force came from the seal throwing her backward.

"What the hell was that?" Beatrice asked. "A new sealed placed on me; a stronger one then the last one; one that can keep you from getting Filgaia's power that's inside me." I told her. "No…Damn seal will stop me!" Beatrice yelled as she started toward me again.

She can't break it…the force sent her so far back before…why does she keep trying?

Is her desire really that strong?

That was when I felt it. Maybe I had put too much hope in the seal. I felt myself lose control of the left side of my body.

"Everything breaks with time. You think a stupid seal. Could stop my dream?" Beatrice asked me. I couldn't move my left arm or leg. Had she gained control of that side of my body?

"Noo…" I said trying to move my left arm. "Give it up. Stop fighting…give yourself up." Beatrice told me. "N…No. I will not!" I yelled.

"Shaman…!" I heard Halle voice yells. "Ms. Sara!" Shane voice yelled as well as the two ran up to me. "Dream demon…leaves this place!" Halle yelled.

"You dare give me an order? YOU!? HOW DARE YOU!" Beatrice yelled as she lifted her arm over her head. Before I knew it…I felt my left hand take my Arms and let out a shot.

"Grandmother!" Shane yelled catching Halle. "No…what have I…?" I started to say.

_Destruction…This power brings the end and a new beginning._

"Shane…why am I bleeding…? What just happened? I cannot remember…" Halle told Shane. "What do you mean…? You were just…" Shane started to say. "…What was I saying? I can't remember. I-I don't know why your bleeding." Shane told her.

They memories…?! What just happened?

"See…that? My dream is starting to come true now key." Beatrice told me. "…It starting again?" I asked. "Yes, but this time…all memories will disappear. It will not faint this time!" Beatrice told me.

"Now it time to go key of Filgaia." Beatrice told me. "Go? Go where?" I asked her. "To the place where Destiny takes place…" Beatrice told me as the two of us disappeared from the house in baskar colony.

---

Back in nightmare castle…

We then headed back to the main room and this time we followed the path up and into a door. In the next room we followed the path north to a door with a rose on it.

We could feel a powerful wicked Aura from the other side of the door.

"This sensation is weighing me down…so the Alien threat is waiting behind this door, huh?" I asked out loud. I looked to the others they quickly nodded to me. They were no going back now. When we have come this far, I thought. As I pushed the door open. We made our way inside.

The room flashed as we entered then soon we headed a voice.

"I am Disaster…the power that guards the nightmare castle…Let it be known to those who trust in the power of the guardians…your life ends here…" The voice told us. With that Disaster luck appeared before us and attacked. We took it out with a Gatlings or two.

"I am a fortress of seven…witness the Destructive succession of Tiamat's disasters!" The monster yelled to us. The monster then quickly transformed before us. "Though my fortress may not be complete, I am still the foundation of this castle!" The monster yelled.

Not complete? Was that because…we took out the other element disasters? I wondered.

The monster had transformed into a monster called Tiamat. We took it out with a Gatlings or two.

"I hope that's the last monster blocking the way." Virginia quickly said. "More than likely, it was. Beatrice is just trying to buy time." Clive told us. "Well we better hurry then! We got ya stop that demon before it's too late!" Gallows yelled. "Yeah…we will put an end to Beatrice…" I whispered.

We nodded to each other then hurried are way north and into a door. In this room we followed the path north to another rose door. There was a small key hole on this door. "This overwhelming sensation…she must be through this door…" I said then used the dream key to open the door. The door slowly opened.

_What lies beyond this door? The end of the nightmare or the end of reality? The darkness engulfing Beatrice extends before your eyes…_

We slowly headed inside…

We found Beatrice sitting on a chair in the room. "Were you held up by the Disasters? I was getting sick of waiting. The preparations are almost complete. This time for sure, I'll create my own Filgaia from people's memories." Beatrice told us.

"You really think you can create another FIlgaia!? Just like that time when you used the Yggdrasil system!? The Yggdrasil's generator has been destroyed, and you don't even have enough energy to…" Virginia started to say. "But I do…I'm the one who ripped the Yggdrasil generator out from the system…and as for energy, I'll just blow up the nightmare castle and appropriate the energy generated from the blast. It didn't really matter to me whether you defeated the Disasters or not. I just wanted the most powerful life-form to offer in place of the surge of Gaia so that I can apply its energy to my creation. Everybody worked so hard for me…" Beatrice told me.

Most powerful life-form in place of Surge of Gaia? Could she mean!?

"Starting with the construction of the yggdrasil system, which paved the way to my first attempt at creation…you defeated the boorish prophets who tried to expel the humans, and also rid this world of Siegfried…oh, and how can I forget…Lamium obeyed all my orders to excavate countless artifacts necessary for my creation…" Beatrice told us.

Lamium? The leader of the Ark of destiny?

"Even…Lamium?" Virginia asked. "As long as humans cling to even a little bit of hope, they can be taken advantage of quite easily…Lamenting over the decaying Filgaia, I must have appeared as a saint to Lamium…" Beatrice told us. "People don't rely or depend on others just because they're weak! It's because we strongly believe that we can accomplish something much greater if we support each other! It's a bond built upon trust and support! There's nothing lower then taking advantage of people's trust!" Virginia yelled.

"You're so arrogant…I don't need to hear your lecture! Now let me show you a deep sleep beyond your dreams!" Beatrice said as she came toward us.

Beatrice form quickly changed. "In this dream world, I am a tangible entity, where you can hurt me as you please…the opposite also hold true. I am capable of ripping you to shreds!" Beatrice told us. Beatrice then attacked us.

After every turn Beatrice would us dark matter on us. She wasn't really weak to any element. But how do you beat a dream demon?

Somehow…we did beat her.

"Can you hear it? Filgaia is beating within me…the seed of the planet sleeps inside my body…yes…I shall soon become the mother of Filgaia!" Beatrice cried.

Beatrice then disappeared as the castle started to shake.

The Yggdrasil's generator is in its final activation phase inside the Ark of destiny. All there is left to do now is to blow up this nightmare castle with you in it, to generate the energy needed for creation. The birth cry of my new can be heard at the Ark of destiny.

Heeheehee…

Enough talk…this is it…I must put you and Lamium out of your misery…How does ten seconds to destruction sound? Will that be enough time for you to escape? I think not…

Heeheehee…

We quickly used the Exodus orb to get out of the castle.

Just after we did…nightmare castle when.

_This light signifies the birth of a new planet…_

We found ourselves back in the Altar. Gallows raced over to Shane. "Shane! Come on, little brother! Wake up!" Gallows yelled. "B-brother…? Huh…? What is going on?" Shane asked. "Where am I…? Why am I here…?" Halle asked Clive.

"Are our memories being devoured…?" Virginia asked. "It appears so…but not all of it just yet." Clive told her. "You mean we still have time!?" Gallows asked.

"That's up to us! C'mon we better hurry to Baskar colony, let's go!" Virginia yelled.

Something wasn't right…I could feel it. We still had time. We still had time!

We better get back to Baskar colony and to Sara before Beatrice does.


	45. The key and the Final Act

Okay they're one more chapter. I did finish writing the two of them together. So I will type them both up and get up as soon as I can. Yeah it's finally over. Took my time didn't I? But I had fun with this story. And the next wild arms one will be a bit because I really need to get another Bleach chapter out before I even think about starting that one. Well thanks to everyone who liked the story and thanks for reading.

**Chapter 45: The Key and ****The**** Final Act**

We hurried back to Baskar colony.

Something wasn't right in Baskar colony. That was for sure. The villagers all looked lost and confused. How far had memories been taken away?!

We quickly entered Gallows house. We saw it as soon as we entered. She was gone.

"Sara!" Virginia yelled. Some blood was on the floor where she had been inside that barrier. H-Had Beatrice got to her?!

"Could Beatrice gone after her when…we had been in the dream world?" Clive asked out loud. "how can you act so claim about this?" Gallows asked. "hmm…truth be told. I really don't know…" Clive quickly said."…Did Beatrice break the barrier…Sara had made?" I asked checking the blood on the floor. "Most likely…that barrier she made from her own power. Only a handful of people could break it. I couldn't even break it." Gallows told me.

"We need to find Beatrice before she uses Sara and everyone's memories really do all disappear." Virginia spoke up.

We still have time.

But how much time…Do we really have?

"Find her…but where is Beatrice now?" Clive asked. "She maybe at the Ark of Destiny." I spoke up. "the Ark of destiny?" Virginia asked. "Yeah…She was saying something about the Ark remember?" I asked Virginia.

_The __yggdrasil's__ generator is in the final activation phase inside the Ark of destiny. All there is left to do now is to blow up this nightmare castle with you in it, to generate the energy needed for creation. The birth cry of my new creation can be heard at the Ark of destiny._

"That's right!" Virginia cried. "Most likely…Beatrice took Sara to the Ark of destiny with her." Clive quickly said. "Then what are we waiting for? We got ya get over there!" Gallows yelled. "yeah, let's hurry to the Ark of destiny before things really get bad!" Virginia yelled, we nodded to her and hurried are way out of Baskar colony and hurry are way to the Ark of destiny.

At the Ark of destiny…

"Miss…this is a surprise…what are you doing here all by yourself?" Lamium asked me as he got up from his chair. "R-Run…!" I yelled to him as my left hand slowly started to point my Arms toward him. "What? What is the meaning of this?" He asked. "Please run! She's using me…to try to kill you! You must run for it!" I yelled as my left hand let out a shot. I quickly put my right Arm in the way.

Then Beatrice appeared next to me. "Stop, fighting me just give it up! You're a weapon so start acting like one!" Beatrice yelled to me. "I-I am not a weapon! I'm a human with my own thoughts and feelings!" I yelled trying to hold my left arm down. "Foolish…is all you are…" Beatrice told me.

"Saint? What is the meaning of this? What have you done to this girl?" Lamium asked. "Hehe…you still call me _Saint _how funny is this?" Beatrice asked herself as she started to laugh. "What do you mean?" He asked. "She's not-not a saint! She's a dream demon from another world! She's been using everyone…to make it there to get to her goal!" I cried.

"A-Dream demon?" Lamium asked. "Shut up, I did not ask you to speak! So shut up and don't speak again!" Beatrice yelled sending a force against my left Arm. "Ahhh…" I Cried. "Please! Do not hurt her! It's me…your after anyways right?" Lamium asked. "Lamium…" I whispered. "Then…let's the fun begin!" Beatrice said with a laugh.

---

We quickly entered the Ark of destiny; we all felt it.

"This sensation…are we too late!?" Gallows asked. "If the yggdrasil generator attached to the Ark of destiny is creating a dream-demon's Filgaia, then yes!" I yelled.

Damnit…

"Let's hurry! This planet and Sara and Lamium are in danger!" Virginia yelled as the four hurried up toward Lamium's room. Soon the four pass by Maya and her team. "You don't have to turn around. All you have to do is look forward." Maya told Virginia. "Maya!? What are you doing here?" Virginia asked her. "I've found my next target…It's a monument gem that sparkles blue like none other…one day, I will return this planet to its blue state, and make it mine…I've decided to become the first president of the united states of Filgaia!" may told Virginia.

"Oh, come on, Maya…that can be taken as act of aggression." Virginia said. "So, what's your point? Are you going to do something about it as defender of justice?" Maya asked her. "We'll stop you." Virginia told her. "Fine…then, just make sure you come back alive. I mean, you're the only ones who stand a chance against us." Maya quickly said. "Thanks, Maya…" Virginia said before we hurried on our way to Lamium's room.

Monsters soon came closer to Maya and her team. "Hmph! Have they no manners? They're in the presence of a future ruler, here!" Maya yelled. "Milady! This is a perfect opportunity to repay them for their honor!" Todd spoke up. "yeah…I'm sure Sis thinks so, too…but…" Alfred started to say. "She's too stubborn to admit it." Shady added in. "oh, be quiet! Put your skills where your mouth is! Schroedingers…prepare to go all out!!" Maya yelled.

---

As we entered the room Lamium shielded us from Beatrice's attack.

"Ughhh…" Lamium said as he fell to the floor. "Lamium why did you shield us…!?" Virginia asked. "I…too…have now…finally…seen the truth…I was...deceived…and used…by the dream-demon…everything…I have done…worked for…my ideology…has been…disgraced…Even so…I still have…hope…for the future…" Lamium whispered weakly. "Com on, Lamium!!" Virginia cried.

Lamium didn't answer he was gone. Beatrice stood at the top of the balcony looking down toward us. She stretched her hand out as blackness appeared under us. We quickly sink into it.

"Lamium will always be an ignorant man…If he didn't shield you, he would have lived on, dreaming…The electrical field of the 25th dimension is the dream world of humans, In other words, a world of eternal darkness, dark within your mind…that world is where I rule…It's easy to control reasoning…" Beatrice said.

_You don't understand a thing!!_

Virginia yelled as we appeared before Beatrice.

"Eternal darkness might exist deep down within people's hearts…but…there…though it may be small, you'll also find a sparkle of relentless hope!!" Virginia yelled. "Impossible! How did you escape the cage of darkness!?" Beatrice asked. "Lamium…the man who was most worried and troubled about the future of this planet and its people, opened a path with his ray of hope! It was a very faint light that eventually disappeared, but I will do my best to honor his memory that lights the way to the future!" Virginia yelled.

"So, you wish to avenge this death? Or ignite the flames of hatred for all life on Filgaia? Heeheehee…are you going to swallow me and destroy me inside the darkness that fills your heart?" Beatrice asked. Virginia quickly pulled out her Arms and pointed them toward Beatrice. "I will not let you become anyone's memory!!" Virginia yelled to her. Beatrice then came toward us.

We fought her again. And we did beat her again. She disappeared but we could still hear her voice.

_Heeheehee__…I see…So you'll fight for all life living on __Filgaia__…to protect their memories…that's fine with me__. Beatrice told us._

Soon we saw Sara appear before us. She was floating. "Sara!" Virginia cried. "_Too bad, she can't hear you. __How touching this would be if she could hear you.__Heeheehee__…" _Beatrice laughed. "What's that mark on the left side of her body?" Gallows asked. "That's…that's the seal mark. But…but it shouldn't be. I used the gem of sealing on her." I quickly said. "_Heeheehee__…that's right. I have gain the control of the left side of her body! A weapon is a weapon! Even if she __continue__ to fight me!_" Beatrice told us. "But…it's time to use her!" Beatrice yelled as energy surrounded Sara. "Sara!" I yelled. "N-no…I-I will not-not let you-you use this power to hurt Filgaia or its people!" Sara yelled fighting back.

"_How dare you! Fine! If you will not let me use it! I'll drain it out of you!"_ Beatrice yelled. "Ahhhhhhh!" Sara screamed as she disappeared. "SARA!" I Yelled.

"_Foolish__! She thought she could stop me! __Heeheehee__…It is born! My __filgaia__ born from her power and life on __Filgaia__ will eat you alive!_" Beatrice told us. "_I will become the mother of __Filgaia__!" _Beatrice told us.

Then a weird monster appeared before us. "Don't tell me this thing here is supposed to be her Filgaia…Is this some kind of joke?" Gallows asked. "Yes, the Filgaia Theory! How the world is a single life entity. It seems to be at its larval stage now, but it will grow, and mature into a true threat!" Clive told us. "Then we have to stop it now…It may just be another Filgaia, but its will is that of Beatrice! And maybe we can save sara is we stop it!" Virginia yelled.

"I'm sure it doesn't have a liking for us, either…Let's do it!!" I yelled.

Why did it have to come to this?

Beatrice had forced Sara to use her power.

And I couldn't stop it from happening…

But…

I would make up for it…by destroying…Beatrice's Filgaia.

That was the only way…to save her now.

We then fought Nega Filgaia…we did damage to it…but then it transformed into a new form. A bigger form I guess you could say. Again after we did some damage to it; it transformed into another form. This time only magic could hurt it. Then it transformed again. This time it turned into four monsters. We took the four out with gatlings then it transformed again.

This time it transform into two like dragon monsters. After we did some damage to it; it transformed again. This time it was a huge dragon with wings. After we did a gatlings or two it transformed again. This time into a cat like monster.

After we did some damage it transformed again. This time it turned into a bug like monster with two small bugs beside it. After we did some damage to it; it transformed again. Into another wing monsters with two bugs beside it again.

And finally it transformed again. Could this be its final form?

Soon we heard Beatrice's voice.

_If it's a nightmare you seek then a nightmare you'll get…one that never ends, and one you cannot wake from. Rot in my endless nightmare!! _Beatrice's voice yelled.

And so we took on her true Filgaia. It took time…but we did take it out.

_Heeheehee__…_

_My __Filgaia__ and I have been Defeated…_

_But your __Filgaia__ will come to an end as well…_

_My __Filgaia__ and your __Filgaia__…everything is composed of opposites: Day and Night, Positive and negative…Everything is structured to cancel each other out. Just like my __Filgaia__ in the dream world, and your __Filgaia__…the connected world will also perish with my demise…they will eventually expel, each other…everything will come to an End… you…me…everything will be engulfed in nothingness…_

_Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee__…_

Soon after that Virginia woke up in a large white room with no one but her father.

"daddy…!? Daddy where are we?" She asked him. "This is the horizon. Everything has transformed into memories, and all the memories have gathered here at the horizon…" Werner told her. "The horizon…?" Virginia asked. "An interval between reality and the dream world…the horizon that separates the two worlds. And…the emulator zone, known as the information library, Hyades." Werner told Virignia. "This is Hyades…? A white world of nothingness…Did our Filgaia end up like this? Just a void…? Oh…so we weren't able to accomplish anything…" Virginia said as she looked to the floor.

"An existence will one day cease to exist. And this existence is nothing but a mere memory to begin with…Existence is a form of memory passed down through history." Werner told Virginia. "We all fought so hard to protect everyone's memories…But I guess…wait a minute! Memories!! If Filgaia and all life living there are a form of memory then all we have to do is create memories again! Everyone of us has to gather up the memories we have toward the future! And this is a horizon where all the memories are gathered!!" Virginia yelled and took out the old Terminal and its start to shine.

"If Beatrice was able to create a Filgaia from memories…then if I use this terminal to unify everyone's memories as one, Filgaia may once again…" Virginia started to say. "And likewise, we use the yggdrasil system's generator that was transformed into memories! It will take a miracle for this to succeed, this is an unlikely conicdience, but do you believe it will work?" Werner asked her.

"Coincidence is a part of fate. We're not just leaving this miracle to chance, my efforts and everyone else's will unify the Filgaia that's in our hearts into a form, It's a Filgaia from our memories so it might be a bit dusty but we can all work to change that!" Virginia told her father. "Creating a Filgaia from memories…that is the same game plan as the dream-demon, but will it work? But if indeed it is possible, jet's memories will also be included…If we still have his memories of the former Filgaia, then maybe…just maybe the Filgaia of before will arise…This is like planting a single seed into the wastle land…It will be a miracle if it blooms…" Werner said.

"I know it'll work, Daddy. I'm not alone…and plus, a miracle is a reward you get for giving it your best, at lease that's what I think…or else the fruits of our efforts won't be worth the price…" Virginia said as the terminal glows outshining everything.

When Virginia came too she was back in the ark of destiny. She saw the three boys staring toward her.

"Is everyone…alive…?" She asked us. I looked to Gallows and Clive with a confused look. They gave me the same look back. "You're the one who was out cold until now…" Gallows told her. "The world…is Filgaia still here!?" She asked again. I slowly nodded to her.

She quickly lunged at me and huggled me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked her. "Yes! Yes! We all made it!" Virginia cried. "Yes, we all made it back safely." Clive said with a smile.

Jet then pushed Virginia off him. He's face quickly turned red. "I guess…any girl will do that to you huh?" Sara asked me. "S-Shut up!" I yelled at her. "Sara! Are you alright?" Virginia asked. "Yes, I'm fine." Sara quickly said. "She reappeared after Beatrice's Filgaia was beaten. She appears to be fine. Well not counting her right hand…" Clive said rubbing the back of his head. "It's only a cut." Sara quickly said.

"That isn't a cut. You had a bullet in your hand…" I glared toward her. She glared back at me before looking away from me. "Just look at that…they have only been back together for ten minutes and they're fighting. Well I guess that's love birds for ya!" Gallows said with a laugh.

I quickly kick him in the face. "you…want to say that again?!" I asked glaring at him. "N…no." Gallows said under my shoe. Clive and Virginia quickly laughed. Virginia slowly got to her feet. She looked down to where Lamium's body lay.

"Lamium…we'll bring forth filgaia's future you wanted…" Virginia whispered to herself. Just then bullets came flying a few feet from where Virginia stood. She saw Albert standing over Lamium's body.

"W-what are you doing up there…? D-Did you do this…? Wh-Why did you kill the founder!?" Albert asked her. "No…wait! It's not what you think! You've got it all wrong!" Virginia cried as he started shooting again. I pulled her down. "E-Everyone! In here the founder! The founder has been…" Albert yelled out the door.

"Talk about bad timing the worst! But they're pretty green at fighting. We could still fight our way out…" Gallows said. "No, we can't do that!!" Virginia cried. "…She left us…something to deal with. What away to get even with us…" Sara whispered. "We have no other choice! We're been showered with fire before! What's the different now!? Don't tell me we're commitin' suicide!" I yelled to her. "No, nothing like that! We're not going to lay down our lives!" Virginia told us. "Then how the hell do we get out of this pinch?" I asked.

"You are the leader. If you have a way out, we will follow your orders." Clive told her. Virginia took out her arms and we followed her lead. But then Virginia dropped her bullets out. "The first hurdle I had to overcome after becoming a drifter was…the fact that my concept of what justice is doesn't always hold true in the wasteland…But still, an unwavering sense of justice lies within me. It complets me to hold true to my convictions. I won't let my feelings waver. I'm going to carry through. That's my definition of Justice, we've travelled the right path up until now, haven't we? We may have stumbled, but we did the right thing right?" Virginia asked.

"Yeah, I think so. There's no way we would live slavishly." Gallows quickly said. "Then we won't need Arms anymore. Let's just hold our heads high and run out!!" Virginia said. I could hear people moving around us. "Fine…fine…I'm in. But I'm not accompanying you to the otherworld. I don't have enough memories yet. I'm not goin' out until I have enough memories just like everyone else." I told her. "You are an unpredictable leader…just like a storm. Whether to believe this storm can blow away all our problems is the question…" Clive quickly said. "A storm, huh. You said it…It reminds me of that stormy night on the train where we all met by coincidence. But I never thought the last stop would turn out like this…" Gallows said shaking his head a bit. "We all have chance sec that night. In good and bad ways; But that just how life is…even if it can be unfair at times. Everything happens for a reason as they say." Sara said.

"A coincidence is a part of fate. I'm really, really glad I met all of you. We had come rough time together, but more than anything, it was fun. It was fun because I was with you. Our memories together can't be bought by any treasure right?" Virginia asked.

Then the others let all they're bullets fall to the floor as well.

"Our every step is always headed toward the future…" Virginia said as they all jumped off the balcony suprising the ark of destiny members.

_Our Memories into the Future…_


	46. Goodbye and Welcome new Future

Okay and here's the final chapter thanks so much guys! Hope you guys read my next story as well.

**Chapter 46: Goodbye and Welcome New future**

The world of Filgaia felt a bit more peaceful now.

Would there be no more wars now…on these lands?

"Sara? Are you about done?" Jet voice asked. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled back to him.

But even so. Even in a restroom. They had them up.

Wanted posted.

They are everywhere you look. Everywhere you go.

And I can't help but blame myself when I see them.

It had a picture of the four of them on it.

A reward of 221,500 gella for them.

It said on the Poster…

The Drifters are suspected of murdering the Order leader, and assaulting the Order members. Minor injuries: many. Serious injured: None. As Key suspects to the Crime, their whereabouts are still unknown…

It's my entire fault this happened. If...If I haven't been around…none of this would have happened to them.

But because of me…they will have to live life on the run.

How can I apology to them? I wondered as I left the restroom.

"About time…what took you so long?" The silver hair boy asked me. "I…I'm sorry." I quickly told him. "Sorry? For what?" Jet asked. "It just I been…" I started to say. "Are you not feeling well again?" Jet asked sounding worried.

"No, it's not that. It's not that at all." I plainly told him. "…Then stop worrying. You think far too much. It's not good for you. Especially because of your condition…" Jet told me as he took my hand. "…I-I know that…" I quickly told him. "But you don't have to watch over me all of the time. I know I'm weaker now…but I can still take care of myself." I told him.

Jet gave me a look before saying a word. "Maybe…I like looking after you." He told me. I felt my face quickly heat up. "…why did you have to go and say that?" I asked feeling annoyed with him. "Because I wanted to see your reaction…" Jet said with a grin.

_I've been trying to tell you something…_

"I hate you so much sometimes…" I told him. "Yeah…I know." Jet said still grinning. "If you know then why are you still grinning?" I asked. "I don't know." He plainly said.

_But you never understand…_

Soon we stopped before a train. "Is this the one we are taking?" I asked. "Yeah, Clive said the one on C3 and this would be it." Jet told me. "We should hurry in then Virginia and the others are waiting…" I quickly said. "Yeah…" Jet said as he pulled the brown robe over his head. "You look foolish wearing that." I told him.

"I feel foolish. But I'm sure gallows looks like a boat with his on." Jet quickly said. "Yeah, I'm sure he does…" I said as we both started to laugh.

_I feel like we've been going around in circles…_

We then got onto the train. We found Virginia and the others waiting inside. "Ah, there they are." Virginia quickly said. "We're starting to worry…" Clive told us. "Sorry about that…" I whispered to them. "I'm sure they just lost track of time making out." Gallows added in. Jet quickly kicked gallows in the face. "…Are you going to take that back now?" Jet asked him. "Y-yes…" Gallows said under his shoe.

_You look at me like I've become a stranger on the Street…_

I slowly shook my head a bit as I watched the two of them.

Why did I feel so out of place around them now?

"Sara did you make the seal paper?" Clive asked me. "What? Yeah, here it is." I said as I handed it over to him. "Thank you…but still it's pretty sad we need this not to be found. " Clive said with a sigh. "…" I quickly looked away from him.

I know they don't blame me. But I can't but blame myself.

It's my entire fault…that things came to this.

"…I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that Sara." Clive apologized to me. "n-no it's alright…" I quickly said.

_A skeleton that's hiding in your closet…_

"Stop that now!" Virginia quickly said pointing toward me. "Stop what?" I asked. "Stop blaming yourself! None…no, nothing that happened was your fault! And we don't blame you! So stop being so hard on yourself!" Virginia yelled. "V-Virginia…" I whispered.

Jet gave me a worried look as I quickly looked toward the floor.

_I see you next to me…_

"…I know it isn't my fault…but if I haven't been there…I wonder if any of this would have happened. Maybe…Even…" I started to say. "Well…she has a point…" Gallows quickly said. "GALLOWS!" Virginia and Jet both yelled at the same time. "What? I mean look at it from her point of view! Anyone in her shoes would feel the way she does." Gallows pointed out.

"…!" Jet and Virginia opened their mouth but couldn't get a word to come out.

_But still you feel so far away…_

"She cannot help but blame herself. Even if it was truly Siegfried's and Beatrice's doing. They still used the power that was inside of her. But still…" Clive started to say. I slowly looked up toward him. "Do not be too hard on yourself. Your health isn't good to start with…if you push yourself to much you may…" Clive started to say. "I know…but thank you…" I whispered to him. Clive lightly nodded to me.

_Where did we go wrong?_

"We should get to are car now…I just have to put this piece of paper on the door inside the car right?" Clive asked. "Yes, the door then cannot be seen from outside. Pretty much hiding us all together." I told him. "Understood…well then should we go leader?" Clive asked her. "…Y-Yeah…" Virginia whispered as she led the way with Clive and Gallows following slowly behind her.

_Where did we go wrong?_

Thank you…Clive for your kind words…but for now I can't stop blaming myself.

I-I just can't.

I heard footsteps by me. I slowly looked to my right to find Jet stand there staring toward me. And I stared back at him.

_I guess this is a part where…_

_You look at me and say goodbye…_

I slowly started to open my mouth but he spoke up first. "Idiot." Was the only thing he said. "What?" I asked. "Stop doing that!" He yelled grabbing my shoulders and quickly shook me. "I hate it…I hate that your blaming yourself! When I am at fault here!" Jet told me as he rested his head on my right shoulder. "…what? What are you saying?" I asked him. "None of this would have happened to you…If I haven't fallen at protecting you. If I had just protected you from those damn demons…then you wouldn't be…" Jet started to say.

_Don't…_

_Don't let me go…_

"Jet…none of this is your fault." I told him. "Oh? It isn't? But it's yours?" He asked me. "I…" I couldn't say anything. "…The demons maybe gone. But…I still hold true to my words. I-I will not let you die…" Jet whispered to me.

_It's not the end…_

"Jet…" I whispered to him. "I mean it…I-I will save you somehow…" He told me.

He has done so much for me. He's my partner…He's my best friend. And he's also the person…I…No…I couldn't even say that to myself. I just couldn't.

_Girl you know…_

_It's not so bad…_

I didn't know what to say to him. I had made more trouble for him. No not just him…but also for Virginia, Clive and Gallows.

I'm not strong at all. I'm a weak person.

_It's not the end…_

I looked at the silver hair boy before me. The boy who had changed so much in so little time.

He grew in more ways than one. He wasn't as stubborn as he had been when I first met him. He wasn't as cold anymore too. He had really changed.

_I've been around the world and __I have seen so many things…_

Jet quickly picked his head off my shoulder; then he slowly stepped back from me a bit. His face was deep red. Maybe…he was unsure of what he had done.

"I…uh…" He quickly coughed. "w-we should get to the train car." He quickly told me. "…yeah." I whispered to him.

"Jet…wait a second…" I told him as he started to walk. "What is it?" He asked looking back toward me. "I…I…it's just…" I could say it.

_I can __even__ tell you where I'm going…_

"…?" He gave me a confused look. "…" I sighed to myself. I couldn't tell him. Even if it was, the right thing to do.

_But no matter where I'm heading and no matter what I do…_

"I…nevermind…" I quickly said. Before I knew it I felt Jet take a hold of my right hand. "…?" I quickly looked up at him. "Whatever it is you can tell me…when you're ready right?" he asked me. "…yeah." I quickly said hiding the letter behind my back.

_Something keeps me coming back to you…_

I couldn't give the letter to him even. Why was I so scared to do this?

I'm a chicken. I can't even do something so little.

Soon we started are way down the hallway.

_I see you next to me…_

But soon we stop by a wall. "They are in here…" I told Jet as he let go of my hand. "I'm glad…you can tell where the seal is. Because I can't…But I guess this is your field." Jet said. "…I guess…" I whispered to him as I slowly opened the door.

The two of us quickly entered and closed the door quickly behind us.

_But still you feel so far away…_

"There they are." Clive said as we entered. "Looks like the seal's working without any problems…" I said. "Yeah it is. It's a big help." Virginia told me. I nodded to her as I sat down beside the window and Jet sat down beside me.

"Well it's good to know we can travel by train safely without being found." Virginia quickly said. "Indeed it is. Horses cannot take us everywhere." Clive pointed out. I started to stare out the window. I was starting to get sleepy. Was it because I used some energy to make that seal?

_Where did we go wrong?_

"Sara, are you alright?" I heard Virginia ask. "Yeah…I'm just sleepy." I told her. "Well…we haven't had time to really rest lately…" Gallows pointed out. "True…with everything that happened I'm surprised we aren't all runned down." Clive added in.

_I guess this is a part where you look at me and say Goodbye…_

"I'll just rest a bit…and I'll be fine." I told Virginia. I felt my eyes slowly close. "Hey…Jet?" I heard gallows ask. "What?" Jet asked sounding annoyed. "Want to switch seats?" Gallows asked. "No." Jet growled.

_Don't…_

_Don't let me go…_

"She's doing pretty well for her condition…" Clive said. "Clive! How can you say that?" Virginia asked him. "He's right." Gallows quickly said. All eyes turned to Gallows.

"The sickness she has can go different ways. The weak shamans normally die within two to three days from what Granny when say." Gallows told them. "And the strong ones?" Jet asked gallows. "Could be months or even years for them. But in time…they can't walk or move they're arms. It maybe even better if they do die before it gets that bad…" Gallows told him.

Jet quickly grabbed gallows by the neck. "Jet!" Virginia yelled. "How can you say that?!" Jet asked. "I'm only telling the truth. Think about it! She would be in less pain…if she didn't live years with her sickness. Soon the med granny made for her will not help it be bearable." Gallows told Jet. Jet slowly let go of him.

_It's not the end…_

Jet had a look of horrible over his face. "It really become that's bad?" Clive asked. "From what I heard yeah. Most shamans who lived long with it…ended up killing themselves. Even if…it's a sad way to go…" Gallows said.

"…that painful…and that what they got for saving the planet. Using they're power." Gallows slowly shook his head. "It's no wonder…the race died out." Clive said as he shook his head. "Sara…" Virginia whispered.

_Girl you know, it's not so bad…_

Jet didn't say a word as he stared toward Sara. "Jet…" Clive whispered. Jet didn't say a word. "…It much be painful to watch this…" Clive spoke to Jet. Still he wouldn't answer.

_It's not the end…_

"I…I'm going to find a cure…" Jet slowly said. "Whoa wait! Do you know what you're saying?" Gallows asked him. "Of course I know what I am saying! If a cure is the only way to save her then that's what I will find!" Jet yelled to Gallows.

The three gave Jet a shocked look. "So…someone finally came clean to her huh?" Gallows asked hitting him in the side. "…what? I…I just!" Jet couldn't get much more out of his mouth. "Ha ha! It's about time! I mean Gees you just kept giving her puppy dog eyes so much!" Gallows added in.

_What Can I do…?_

Jet quickly glared toward Gallows. "Uh oh…" Virginia and Clive said together. Clive and Virginia both closed their eyes as Jet punched Gallows in the stomach. "Why can't you ever keep your big mouth closed?!" Jet asked out of angry. "…Ouch gees…I guess I asked for that one…" Gallows cried rocking on the floor.

_What you're gone…_

A deep blush was across Jet's face. "Big idiot…" Jet growled. "Aww…it's not fair. Jet has a cute girlfriend with a nice…" Gallows started to say. Jet pointed his Arms at Gallows. "You don't want to finish saying that…" Jet quickly told him. "…O-Okay…" Gallows said as sweat rolled down his face.

_When it feels so wrong…_

Soon Jet and Gallows sat down back in their seats again. "So…uh where are we heading again?" Gallows asked. "We told you three times…" Jet said annoyed. "Yeah…but I can't remember." Gallows told him. "We are heading to Humphrey's peak to let Clive's family know he is alright." Virginia spoke up. "Then we head too little rock after that." Clive added in.

_What can I say to make you wanna stay…_

The path was in place. But little did they know…they would be off track very soon.

Soon the train made a quick stop and the lights when out. I quickly woke up as I started to fall forward. "What the?" I asked as I felt someone catch me. "Are you alright?" I heard Jet's voice ask. "Yes…but why is your hand on my leg?" I asked him. "My hand isn't…" Jet started to say. "Hehe…I mean Oops…" Gallows voice said. I felt a sweat drop roll down the back of my head.

_So what can I do…_

"I'll give you an Oops!" Jet yelled. I think it was a good thing I couldn't see what Jet was doing to Gallows. "Ouch! Oh, come on Jet stop! Ouch! I'm sorry okay!? Please! Ouch!" Gallows cried.

_Don't…_

_Don't let me go…_

"…Why did the train stop and why did the power go out?" Virginia asked Clive. "I do not know…I have never heard of this ever happening before…" Clive said. "It's a black out…" I said. "Yes…indeed it is…but why now?" Clive asked.

Just then we heard a voice from the inner com. "Thank you for riding Filgaia line 232 we are having power problems as of present. Please bear with us. The problem will be fixed shortly." The voice told us. "That could be hours…" Gallows quickly said. "…we can't wait hours…if we do…we will be found…" Virginia said. "But leaving the car now…would also be a bad idea." Clive told Virginia. What to do was the question.

_It's not the end…_

Just then the room started to glow red. "What the hell is going on now?" Jet asked. "Warning! Warning! The four wanted have been seen on this train. Please stay safely in your cars for the time being…A search will be going on shortly…" The voice from the over head box said. "Ah…crap…" Jet whispered. "How did they find us?" Virginia asked. "It was gallows fault…he's so huge in his brown robe." Jet quickly said. "Are you calling me fat?!" Gallows asked Jet.

"No but you called yourself fat…" jet said with a grin across his face. "Damn you little…" Gallows started to say. "Stop it! We don't' have time for this!" Virginia cried. "That's true. If they catch us…then it's all over." Clive added in.

_Girl you know, it's not so bad…_

"How are we going to do this? We are sitting ducks if we stay here. They are searching cars as we speak…" I said. "Hmm…okay. We will have to go in two teams." Virginia told us. "Two teams?" Jet asked. "Yeah, one team will lead them away from the location and the other will head for the back of the train and jump off." Virginia told us. "…I'm liking this idea less and less…" Gallows said with a sigh.

"We don't have much of a chose right now. It's the only way. We still meet at the same location." Clive told the others. "Okay…that all and good but who's on what team?" gallows asked. "I will lead the team to draw them away. Clive and Gallows come with me." Virginia told them. "Aww…so unfair…" Gallows cried.

"Fine, then in the mean time after ten minutes Jet, you take Sara and yourself and hurry off the train." Clive told us. "Alright…" Jet quickly said.

_It's not the end…_

"I still really hate this plan…" Gallows cried. "Too bad deal with it…" Jet told him. "Easy for you to say you have the easy job." Gallows cried. "Gallows come on." Clive told him. "Alright…" Gallows said with a sigh.

Soon the three left the train car. And then it was just me and Jet again.

_You know it's not the end…_

"Then minutes huh?" Jet asked me. I didn't say a word. Because…I didn't want to do what I had been planning. But I had a feeling…I would still go ahead and do it.

"Sara?" Jet asked me. "…She did this because of my condition didn't she?" I asked him. "…She just worried about you. Everyone worried about you." Jet told me. "I know that…" I whispered to him.

_Don't leave me this way…_

"Then why are you…" Jet started to ask me. I didn't let him finish as I rested my head against his chest. "S…Sara?" He asked me. "It's so tiring…all of this…" I told him. I could feel it. His body was shaking. I had surprised him very much so.

_Cause it feels so wrong…_

"…" Jet didn't say a word as he put his arms around me. "I-I don't want to let go…" He told me. I felt heat quickly take over my face. What was I thinking? I had to start. I took out the letter from my pocket and quickly put it in his left pocket.

_Stop all these games…_

"W-whoa! W-what are you doing?" Jet asked as heat took over his face. "Putting my hand into your pocket?" I plainly told him. "Y-yes…I can see and feel that. But why?" Jet asked as he turned redder. "Why not?" I asked.

Jet growled a bit. "I-I don't mind you-you doing a lot of things but not this…" Jet quickly said pulling my hand out of his pocket. The letter was now in there. "y-you can do anything but that…" Jet whispered to me. "Anything, hmm?" I asked. "I really shouldn't have said that…" He whispered to me.

"maybe…" I told him. I slowly took out of piece of paper from my pocket this time. "But…" I whispered to him as I picked up my head to stare up toward his face. "B-But, what?" He asked me. I slowly shook my head and soon we were both head to head level. "…What? Why are you looking at me that way?" Jet asked me nervously.

I didn't say a word as I quickly pushed my lips against his. "Hmm…? S…" was all Jet could get out of his mouth. I had to start now. I held the piece of paper in my hand and it started to glow.

Jet quickly pulled away from me as cherry blooms started to fall around him. "S…Sara what are you doing?" He asked me. "I'm sorry…" I told him. Soon more started to fall around him. "This…This is…" Jet said feeling his eyes growing heavy.

"Beautiful blooms of the heavens surround the one before me and put him into a better place…" I said closing my eyes. "S…Sara, no stop!" Jet yelled to me. "Sleep!" I yelled as a huge wave of blooms surrounded him. And soon he fell to the floor lying down. "S…Sara, why?" He asked.

_Cause I just can't say goodbye…_

"I'm sorry…but it's all for the best…" I told him as I slowly stood up. He was fighting against the spell. But he was slowly losing. "I need to go now…" I told him as I headed for the door. "N-no…d-don't go…!" Jet yelled as the spell took full control of him. He fell into a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry…I regret so much but…it's best for the both of us. For us to move on…we must forget about each other…so I guess this is goodbye…" I whispered to the sleeping silver hair boy.

I slowly shook my head as I placed a new seal on the door. Then I left the car closing the door behind me without looking back.

Goodbye Jet…I thought as I hurried to the back of the train.

---

Ten minutes later…

"Ouch what the hell?" I asked as I sat up. Then I remembered what had happened. "Sara!" I yelled as I quickly stood up. I felt something poking me in the left side in my pocket. "What the hell? I didn't have anything in my…" I started to say.

"Wait…that's the pocket she put her hand in…" I said remembering. I quickly pulled out a letter from my pocket. "…A letter…? Why would she give me it like this?" I wondered as I slowly opened it.

_Dear, Jet:_

_If you are reading this letter then First of all I'm sorry. I must have taken the easy way out. I'm not a strong person. I never had been. I always go for the easy road. That's why doing this was so hard._

_I learned so very much about myself the last months. And I guess I should be thanking you. Even if much I learned was all sad things. And I do regret so much that happened in that time…_

I slowly shook my head. "What is this? This sounds like a goodbye…letter?" I slowly shook my head again as I turned the paper over.

_I regret so much…And I came to learn something. Something that should have never happened. We should have never met._

"…w-what?" I asked reading that line over again.

_We should have never met._

"N-no…that's not…" I quickly said shaking my head as I dropped the letter. "H-how? How could she say that?" I asked myself. I couldn't bear to read anymore of it. "H-How could you say that, Sara? We should have never met? No! No! NO!" I yelled getting to my feet.

"No…if we have never met…I-I would still be lost in this world; without a place. But because I met you…I found that place…" I shook my head as I pushed the door opened. I hurried toward the back of the train.

This isn't…No; I will not let this be goodbye! I told myself.

Back in the train car the letter sat. He wouldn't ever finish reading it.

The letter when on saying…

_We should have never met. But I am glad we did Jet. I wouldn't be the __person__ I am today without you. Because you are my partner and my best friend._

_That is why I am sorry to do this to you. But this is the better for the both of us. We must forget about each other and move on. I guess this is goodbye._

_Sara Lynn Maxwell_

The end?

---

Author note: I know I'm bad. What an ending right? I don't believe every story can be a happy ending. That's why I ended this one this way. And I believe this was the best ending for this tale in truth. Plus it's a good way to open my next wild arms story. It's not the end for our team. Plus I had many others things I wanted to add into this story but did not so most likely I will add it into the next one.

Again thank you all for reading to the end.

Your writer Narukaze.


End file.
